The Hand That Bleeds
by Nightmare Zane
Summary: "I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: ****"I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 0, Favs: 0, Reviews: 0, Communities: 0, Views: 0**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **jilnachtaugen** **and** **Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **To Where It Shall Begin**

* * *

 _Once there was a woman who wanted to become a Hero, yet chose to heal instead of fight. Once there was a man, whose ideals would become twisted and his hope for the Hero Path lost, would become someone that would slay all those he deemed fake. But before that hopeless path became his future, that woman and man met by chance._

 _They had been younger - he had just started down the path of training to be a Hero, and she was studying to heal the ones who got hurt._

 _He had fought._

 _She had healed him._

 _He sprouted his ambition._ _He wanted to make a better world._

 _She listened and gave him her full support. She chose to help him._

 _That choice changed everything for them._

 _Years passed. Even when he began his descent, she followed after him with a smile filled with love. To her, he was her only love. To him, she was the last thing keeping him sane. He would kill to protect her as she healed and followed him wherever he went. They basked in each other's presence, knowing that they could trust each other. It was not something that one would exactly call love, yet it was something. They depended on each other._

 _One day, he gave her a necklace - one of silver and decorated with Cherry Blossoms - to show how important she was to him. She loved it. She never took it off - it became her most prized possession._

 _They continued to move, from area to area, until finally, they decided upon a spot where she could start a clinic - where it became his base and their home to come back to. It wasn't long before she found out that she was with child. It was one of the brightest days of her life, yet she kept silent. She wanted to tell her beloved at the perfect moment. But when it had come, he never did return home._

 _She waited there for as long as she could._

 _He never came._

* * *

 **Location: Hisoka's Room, Second Floor of Matsushita's Home Clinic, Itō, Northeast Corner of Izu Peninsula, Eastern Shizuoka Prefecture, Chūbu Region, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: June 5, 20XX**

"So, she chose to move away to a place where she knew he could find her, hopeful that she would one day meet the love of her life once again," the fair-skinned, light brown-haired, and brown-eyed Haru Matsushita said to her six-year-old daughter. They lay on the little girl's bed, Haru over the covers as she told her story.

Older brown eyes framed by glasses looked into a pair that were just as brown, curious eyes similar in color. Hisoka Matsushita had short messy black hair similar to her mother's, and pale hands gripped the pale blue blanket her mother had covered her with before she had begun her bedtime story. "Will they ever meet again, mama?" She asked, voice filled with wonder.

Haru gave a chuckle and flicked her lightly on the nose. "That is a story for another time. Now it's getting late, so that means sleep for you, my child." She stood, the bed creaking from the release of her weight.

The child grabbed her nose, grumbling as she rubbed it. She inched into the bed, sending a pout towards her mother. She wanted to hear the rest of the story.

"Now, now. None of that. You've got school tomorrow."

"Yes, mama..." Hisoka muttered; her pout deepened as she continued inching into bed.

Leaning over, Haru moved her bangs and gave Hisoka a peck on the forehead before tucking her in. She headed towards the door. "Good night, Hisoka," she said as her finger moved to the light switch. "I love you."

Hisoka yawned, "'ove you too..."

Haru gave a tired smile, turning the light switch down, causing the light to go out within the room, and closed the door softly behind her. Peering out the uncovered window - the curtains were drawn to the side - as she turned her head, Hisoka caught glimpses of small twinkling stars glittering amongst the black painted sky. They were such a pretty sight. Every night she would look out at them after her mama's story. She felt another yawn escape past her lips, eyes scrunching close on reflex.

She continued to watch the stars above as she snuggled deeper into bed, her eyelids slowly closed, and she fell into a dream filled sleep.

* * *

 ** _Years Later..._**

* * *

 **Location: Hisoka's Room, Second Floor of Matsushita's Home Clinic, Itō, Northeast Corner of Izu Peninsula, Eastern Shizuoka Prefecture, Chūbu Region, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: February 26, 20XX**

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

A hand reached out from under the grey sheet covers laid out on the bed, touching the off button on the alarm clock before it snuck back into the small opening it had come out of. All was silent and unmovable for a moment before a blob shifted and raised to form the shape of a human. Messy black hair, something akin to a rat's nest, inched its way up for the world to see with the head it lay upon coming to light as well. The blanket moved as the body rose from the dead sleep its mind had just awoken from.

Arms stretching up towards the cream colored ceiling, her mouth involuntarily opened, and she inhaled air deeply. Brown eyes glanced at the calendar laid on the desk to her right, a day marked in red. Blinking slowly a few times, it finally dawned on Hisoka as to why there was so much red on this exact day.

"Ah..." She mumbled, yawning again as she moved the blanket off her. Swinging her legs over the edge, she got out of bed.

It was the day of the exam...

Which exam?

She tilted her head, pausing for a moment to remember then went about to the bathroom to get ready.

Oh. Yes. _That_ exam.

After finishing up her daily morning routine, throwing on some warm clothes for the cold weather outside, she made her way through her home towards the kitchen to grab something to eat before she had to get going. Opening the fridge, she happily spotted some premade rice balls on the second shelf wrapped in a clear plastic wrap with a sticky note attached to it.

 _I'm sorry I wasn't able to make you breakfast, Hiso-chan; I got called away early this morning but was able to make these for you! There's enough for you and Fumi-chan! Good luck with the exam! I know you'll do your best! Say hello to Fumi-chan for me!_  
 _-Love, Mom_

She gave a small smile, mumbling to the note, "Love you too..." She swiped the rice balls and put them in her grey shoulder bag. After making sure everything she needed was there, she put on her coat and boots and walked out the front door, locking it.

Hisoka turned to see a boy with a black bird-shaped head, with hair styled to spiked downward and a short beak greeted her at her front gate, "Hello Hisoka." His red eyes gave her a once-over, a curt nod of approval was her answer.

"Fumi..." She uttered back, nodding. Her hot breath fogged when it made contact with the cold winter air. "Here." Digging into her bag, she took out the food, handing half of it to the boy. Fumikage Tokoyami thanked her, biting into the food without hesitation. The two childhood friends ate silently, walking side by side, and made their way to the train station - one of the many they'd need to get through to reach the exam site.

* * *

 **Location: Front Entrance of U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo,** **Honshu,** **Japan**

 **Date: February 26, 20XX**

The icy air moved through her hair, her bangs falling to their natural state over her left eye. Her bandaged hands took refuge in the pockets of her age-worn coat. The two teens gazed upward at the ginormous, dominating building of Yuuei High, neck craned back towards the top of the school. A white sign that was placed just inches from the front gate told them that exam day had finally come. Hopeful students walked past them, not paying attention to her or the boy standing next to her.

Fumikage glanced at Hisoka, asking, "Are you ready?"

"Unn..." She gave a curt nod even while a nervous knot formed in the bellows of her gut as they moved their legs, following the other teens past the big gate.

They entered the building, and after they were given a serial number regarding the exam, they went into the Academia's large meeting lounge. After looking around, she was able to find some seats in the back. Tugging on her childhood friend's sleeve, she led Fumikage to the spot, hope-filled teens sitting all around them.

"Welcome one and all to my live show! Everybody say heeeeeey!" A man with weird blonde hair, also known as 'Present Mic', entered. "I've got shivers down my spine too, listeners!" He quipped. "All right, examinees, I'm gonna give you the LOW-DOWN on how this is gonna GO DOWN! Are you ready!?" He went on to explain, even with an unusual interruption from other possible students, the Entrance Exam that could be summed up as how many robots you destroyed would give you the points that determined who would get into the Hero Department or not.

Hisoka exchanged a glance with Fumi. The sense of unease began to settle within her stomach when Fumi's calm hand patted her arm.

As the Pro Hero finished, he said, "Now let's move to the main event. _'Plus Ultra!'_ And may you all suffer gladly the trials to come."

Although the numbers of Hisoka and Fumikage were consecutive, they were designated in different areas. Worry began to wander into her mind; he gave a pat on her shoulder as he looked forward. "There is nothing to worry about." Her tense shoulders slumped, nodding. Fumi had her back.

When they went their separate ways, Hisoka gave him a wave goodbye and went to change into the uniform she usually used when training, strapping her belt to her waist with her Kaiken fit snug to her side. Closing the small, temporarily assigned locker filled with her stuff, she moved out of the female changing room and walked firmly while trying to at least smooth some of the curls in her hair.

 _'I shall do my best.'_

* * *

 **Author's Note: So... This is the beginning of something I did not see happening. I was never into the Boku no Hero Academia fandom but then an idea that came when watching a clip from the Vs. Hero Killer Arc. It wouldn't leave me alone until I made it happen - literally lost a few days of sleep so one OC and story creation later here is the first chapter.**

 **What do you think?**

 **Pictures: _(Just take out the spaces and the links should work.)_**

 **Here is Hisoka's bio: nightmarezanez._deviantart._com/_art/_Matsushita-Hisoka-Boku-No-Hero-OC-708204172**

 **And a picture of her: nightmarezanez._deviantart._com/_art/_Boku-No-Hero-OC-Hisoka-Matsushita-708206667**

 **I like creating pictures of my OCs and will do some for Hisoka. I'll post links whenever I make one. Got any ideas for me to draw because I am always open to new ideas? It's on DeviantArt so hit me up there with a message if you have an account as well. The bio is also constantly updating as the story goes on. So, keep an eye on it. Hopefully, the next chapter will be longer and be out soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: "** **I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 10, Favs: 6, Reviews: 3, Communities: 0, Views: 95**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **jilnachtaugen and** **Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **suntan140- Hmmmmmmmm... Who knows... Who knows~... Anything is possible in the world of fanfiction. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AubreyKuwata- That is very nice of you to say. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Cat- You are the first review of this story! Congrats. ^^ It's nice to meet you. I hope that you will continue to read throughout this journey we will take. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **To The Point Of The Exam**

* * *

 **Location: Exam Site - Ground Alpha, Near U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: February 26, 20XX**

They had just come from completing the written portion of the exam. Her brain felt a bit mushy but a few pinches got it moving in gear. She wished Fumi was there, though, but he had been assigned to another area. They only did that to potential students who went to the same middle school - a way so they were forced to work on their own without help from friends or previous classmates. Her gaze turned to the large gates that lead to the false cityscape; the other examines had gathered in a small crowd in front of the gate, waiting for the signal to begin the exam. Hisoka decided to stretch after spying others doing it. Stretching always helped her calm down as she took a deep breath, letting the anxiety wash away from her.

This would be it.

This was what was going to define her future.

Rising to stand, she caught some stares aimed at her, measuring how much of a threat she could be. Hisoka stared back into wide, curious black eyes that belonged to a female with long, dark teal hair that was tied in a bow. Before she could question why, the sound of a horn drew everyone's attention to a tall tower where a curvaceous woman with long black hair and a rather questionable outfit stood.

It dawned on Hisoka she must be the proctor for this specific area and that no one was moving.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" The woman asked, hand on her hip as she pointed with what looked like to be a small whip at the now open gates. "Get your butts in gear! The practical exam has already started! Go!"

At the crack of her whip, everyone bulldozed each other down to try to be the first ones to score. Hisoka made sure to stay away from the stampeding group, all trying to take out the faux villains left and right, so as to not get swept under or stomped on as they swarmed into the streets and immediately broke apart to go wherever possible to score as many points as they could. Hisoka found herself running through winding alleyways, passing by ragged metal corpses and iron scraps, in search of a proper target. It was just her luck that she came upon an empty lot further away full of false villains. When her foot hit a stray pebble, the noise caught their attention.

A symphony of " _Target Lock-On! Murder!_ " was directed at her.

Hisoka tsked, eyebrows furrowing into a scowl. "Wonderful... Just wonderful..."

Jumping back, she weaved away from the bullets coming from the guns on the bodies from some of the two-point robotic villains. Ricocheting off a building, she pulled out her Kaiken, landing on top of the two-pointers and began to stab it wherever she could. As it tried to throw her off, she clawed into one of its grooves between two metal sheets to keep on and continued to stab it, finally figuring out where she had to stab to cut in it order off its power. The other robots pointed their guns at her and went to town. The sound of metal joined in with the sound of slashing and the buzzing of robots as they began to fall like flies. Taking ragged breaths, she looked at the destruction around her.

"Four minutes and nineteen seconds left," chimed through the air.

 _'Huh...'_ She was surprised that that much time had passed already. Taking a step forward, her eyes widened when she heard the sound of something heavy crash onto the ground behind her. She turned and found herself looking up at the form of a three-point villain towering above her much smaller frame, large guns pointing right at her face.

How had she missed one?

She prepared herself for the villain's attack, but just as the whirring sound of the gun was about to shoot, she felt something wrap around her and pull her back. She wondered if she would have become swiss cheese if not for being pulled away. She was set down on her feet, on the top of a two-story building, watching the pink thing unravel from around her and back into the mouth of the female from before.

A tongue?

Well, that was... something...

"You really should be more careful of your surroundings," the girl told her, eyes cast down towards the destruction below. Others were beginning to show. It would seem the noise Hisoka made attracted others' interest. "I'm Tsuyu Asui. Nice to meet you."

"Hisoka Matsushita..." She muttered, rubbing her arm awkwardly as she glanced at Asui-san before looking to the left. "Thank you... for saving me."

"Hmmm..." She hummed. "It was nothing."

They could hear shouts and screams echo from other parts of the fake city. Hisoka felt her skin begin to itch, feet twitching from side to side - seeing downed people made her want to go help, but she didn't want to be rude to the frog-like girl. The other seemed to get the message after a moment, walking to the edge of the building and told her to be careful as she jumped away. Hisoka stared at the spot for a moment before her daze was broken.

There was still time.

Time for many things to happen.

She moved on - doing what she could with destroying whatever robotic villain was in her way or trying to move people who couldn't out of the way - with time running out faster and faster. She was able to heal a few on the way too - just enough to be sure they could move. It was amusing to watch their expression each time; they never did expect a finger to be stuck into their mouths and be ordered to suck on it.

Breathing deeply, her head started to feel light. She must have offered her blood more than she thought. But she had to move forward. There wasn't much time left. Just as she was about to take a step, a boom suddenly shook the ground, making her launch forward. She caught onto the wall to keep her face from kissing the ground. A building exploded as a giant robot burst through!

It was the Menace of Supreme Death! The worthless robot Present Mic had talked about earlier - the one worth zero-points. She remembered the rock star Hero's words - the robot was more of an obstacle to avoid if anything.

Hisoka thought it'd be bigger.

That still didn't stop her from getting her moving - speeding up as the Menace of Supreme Death marched forward. Some people were running away, not daring to look back, while others were too scared to move and stood there completely in awe, risking their own lives. She ran out of the way just in time, not wanting to get squished (those scrap metals were pancakes when the zero-point robot lifted its foot), yet something else made her rethink her choice on the flight option.

Asui-san was on the ground, hurt.

Her body was moving before her brain registered what it wanted to do. Running to the left, she slid under another person waving their wing-like arm, and standing after she had rolled, she dashed as fast as she could, moving out of the way from the Menace of Supreme Death, who's foot almost squashed her again. Stretching out a hand, she scooped up Asui-san and tucked her into her body, rolling out of the large silver foot's way and into an ally. Biting back a groan, a bullhorn signaled the end of the exam; she cracked open an eye to see the robot had ceased all movement, shutting down completely and standing rigid.

Asui-san gave a tired moan, opening her wide eyes and stared at the other owlishly. Hisoka stared right back, asking in between breaths, "Are... you okay?"

"Unnnn..." Asui-san smiled at her. She shifted her body a bit, looking up at the cloudless bright blue sky. "Thanks... for saving me." She bit out a laugh, coughing a bit before she regained her breath.

The other saved her first. Hisoka was just returning the favor. But it felt nice to be thanked.

"Unn..." She mumbled, looking at the sky as well. They stayed like that until both heard shouts and talking in the distance. Well, they had to move sometime, so they might as well do it then.

Sitting up with little trouble, Asui-san copied her move to stand. Looking at the other girl, she questioned, "Are you going to be fine?"

Hisoka nodded - something she really shouldn't have done, her head felt like cotton. She would be fine, though. Fuzzy, but fine. Nothing she had not handled before. She would need to take some pills in a few to replenish her blood and rebandaged herself. Everything would be fine.

"Good." Asui-san nodded to herself. "We should get moving then. Let's go." She grabbed Hisoka's sleeve, taking the black-haired girl with her.

* * *

 **Location: U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: February 26, 20XX**

"Asui-san."

"Tsuyu."

"Asui-san..."

"Tsuyu."

Hisoka frowned, repeating the other's name, "Asui-san."

"Tsuyu," Asui-san corrected Hisoka again, arms crossed over her head. "Ausi-san sounds too stuffy. Now, Hisoka, repeat after me: Tsu-yu."

Asui-san wouldn't call her by her last name - said it was too long. Hisoka didn't think so. It was a perfectly normal last name. She didn't mind though, it was not like it would change things.

"Asui-san."

Asui-san sighed once more as the bus rolled to a stop back at the high school. There were fewer exam takers than before - those who had not needed to be treated were allowed to go back first; the bus would come back for those who were left behind if not already taken by other modes of transportation back to the high school. As everyone got off of the bus, they scattered to wherever they wanted to go - some back to the high school while others wandered over to familiar faces, asking how their own exam went.

She waited for Fumi as Asui-san left with a wave.

Hisoka waved back. "Asui-san."

"It's Tsuyu!" She called over her shoulder, her body merging with the group of others heading back to the school.

It wasn't long before Fumi came around - dirt and scrapes littering his body just like hers. Nothing too bad. She lifted her finger, her other hand on her Kaiken, when a large hand stopped her. "I'm fine," Fumikage told her before he gave her a once-over, noting everything with narrowed, red eyes. He gave her head a pat. "Good job."

She beamed.

* * *

 **Location: Fumikage's Room, Tokoyami Household, Itō, Northeast Corner of Izu Peninsula, Eastern Shizuoka Prefecture, Chūbu Region, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: March 5, 20XX**

A week had passed for the two - both returning to their respective households, getting warm hugs and worried questions as greetings. They waited patiently for their letters, each promising to watch it together. So, in the heat of the morning, Hisoka went over to the Tokoyami household with a slightly stuffed letter. While her mom had wanted to see it with her, she respected her decision of wanting to see it alone with Fumi first and so, would tell her when she got back.

"Mine arrived this morning as well," Fumi said, holding up an envelope identical to her own. Both of them sat on the floor, legs under the table in the middle of his horror-styled room. Hisoka had gotten used to her friend's interest after a shocking first-time experience when they were younger.

She nodded, "Un."

Each envelope sat innocently on the table; sharing a look, they reached over to their respective letter and opened them as her gaze remained solemn. Such an insignificant thing would say if their efforts were worth it or not.

Upon opening it, not only did a paper document come out, but a small button-like device did as well. Sharing a look of confusion with Fumi, Hisoka picked both of them up - both looked the same as well - and took a closer look but, suddenly, an image emerged from it.

Hisoka jumped, the things fumbling from her hands and onto the table. Both teens made the same sound of pain from the bright flash the image gave off. They really weren't big fans of bright lights.

Their eyes took a moment to adjust to the bright light radiating in the dark room. A man's voice said, "Well hello you - Oh! You are both together! That makes this easier! At least I don't have to do it twice now..." He grinned teeth shining in the bright light.

She wondered if he ever got cramps from smiling so much. They both stared blankly at the huge smile the very muscular Asian man with v-like blonde hair had. How could teeth be so white?

All Might sweat drop at the looks he got through the projection device, clearing his voice, and continued on, "Fumikage Tokoyami-kun and Hisoka Matsushita-chan! I am here to inform you of the results of your entrance exams into U.A.! You must be wondering why the great All Might is telling you this? Because I am going to be teaching here! Teaching soon-to-be-students such as you!" He had his hand held out in front of him.

Eh?

"What?!" Fumi's eyes widen.

All Might's grin widened. "YES! That is correct! You both have gotten into U.A.! Into the HERO'S DEPARTMENT!" He made an extravagant motion at the announcement before his expression turned serious. "Now, you both received good scores on the written exam but that is not all! You may think that to score, you simply had to fight the robots but there was much, much more to the exam than that! You both rescued others when you did not have to! You did as any Hero would! How could as we not give credit for something like this? The answer is: we do!"

It finally came to the both of them. Realization dawned in Fumikage's eyes. "You mean..."

All Might nodded, grinning once more with pride. "Fumikage Tokoyami: Fifty-seven points. Hisoka Matsushita: Fifty-six points. There are both Villain and Hero points! You both should be proud of yourselves! As of now..." He said before taking a dramatic pause, "...you both are now U.A. students and a Hero of tomorrow! Congratulations!"

With a final wave, the connection was cut off, plunging the light from within the now dark room. The only light cast inside was from the outline that came from under the door.

Hisoka's head lay limp on Fumikage's shoulder, disbelief on her face. "We got in..." All Might's final words kept on repeating in her head like a favorite song.

He mumbled, leaning his head back, "It would seem so." After a moment of sitting in silence, he suggested, "We should go tell everyone before they come bursting in here."

"Unn." She lifted her head, standing to stretch her arms before her legs would have to feel the nail-like feeling of them falling asleep. Fumi followed her move and opened the door to his room.

There were cheers of celebration all around that night.

* * *

 **Location: Master Bedroom, Second Floor of Matsushita's Home Clinic, Itō, Northeast Corner of Izu Peninsula, Eastern Shizuoka Prefecture, Chūbu Region, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: March 5, 20XX**

Later that night, brown eyes stared at her reflection in the glass stationed before am old image within a light brown wooden picture frame. Haru raised a hand and traced over the glass before it, and then wandered over to play with the charm on her necklace. A sad smile bloomed on her lips.

"Who knew time could pass so fast," she told the air as she walked over to the dresser, setting the image down before she looked at herself in the large mirror. Her hand was still on the charm, lightly tracing the groves of the cherry blossoms that decorated it. "Maybe it's finally time..."

* * *

 **Author's Note: To be honest I was confused when they had sent the 'acceptance letter' to the heroes. I read the part where Midoriya got his over and over as well as went in search of other OC stories to see what they did. It was after reading a few that I got an idea where they would be able to talk with one another.**

 **Cool, right?**

 **I'm so smart! Heh.**

 **I also drew something in the spirit of Halloween~! Isn't she so cute?!**

 **Link: nightmarezanez._deviantart._com/_art/_Hisoka-Matsushita-Vampire-710700076**

 **Hisoka got her first fanart! Gah! It looks so cool!**

 **Link: nightmarezanez._deviantart._com/_art/_Bloodletting-710802596**

 **I am so happy with how this story is turning out to be. I just can't wait for you all to read certain parts. Oh man! My fingers are itching to write more now, but it's late and so I'll have to restrain myself for later. I'll see ya all later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** 逃げる手 **\- The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: ****"I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 21, Favs: 12, Reviews: 6, Communities: 0, Views: 270**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **jilnachtaugen** **and Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **AubreyKuwata- Heh. Were the chicken tenders good? I hope so. ^^ Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **IcyHeart12- Then here is more! Hot and steaming right out of the oven! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **treavellergirl- Yeah, her Quirk is basically healing blood. Her mom has a healing quirk - hence the clinic - and her dad's Quirk has to do with blood. One baby later and ya get the healing blood Quirk. ^^ You can read more about it in her profile if you want - it's in the first chapter. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **To The First Day**

* * *

 **Location: Hisoka's Room, Second Floor of Matsushita's Home Clinic, Itō, Northeast Corner of Izu Peninsula, Eastern Shizuoka Prefecture, Chūbu Region, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: March 14, 20XX**

Time had passed. Hisoka had been surprised with how busy they had been - from packing to finding a reasonably sized apartment for Fumi and herself. Their parents had come to the agreement that they could move closer to the Academia if they shared an apartment (and if they visited on holidays). The two of them saw no problem with that. They were used to sharing rooms since their childhood sleepovers.

Looking at the final box packed with old memories and miscellaneous items inside her now mostly barren room, she gave a nod of pride as she crossed her arms over her chest. Hisoka was rather excited, to say the least. This would be the first time she would be out on her own. She was lucky to know that her mother trusted her enough to do this. Her mother has always worried about her, keeping her inside the house and close to her more often than not since she could remember.

Hisoka could not blame her.

Her Quirk had been rather detrimental to her health whenever she healed others. Her mother had never been pleased whenever strays would follow her home. She could not have helped it - the worry that she could lose someone precious to her would not allow it to stop. It had only been after she had begun her training that things changed for the better. Now, things were different.

"Hi-chan! Come here, please!" Haru called from the living room.

"Coming," she said, looking around once more before heading out of her room. Once she entered the living room, she asked, "Yes?"

Haru was sitting on the tan couch, smiling as she gave a pat as a signal to sit beside her. As there was something on her left side, Hisoka sat on the other side, giving the elder woman a curious, questioning look.

"Hisoka," her mother began, "you have grown into a beautiful and wonderful young lady and it makes me so proud watching you grow. It's crazy how time flies, Hisoka; I can remember when you were just a little girl - now you're so grown. You have your whole life before you and I want to give you this." Brown eyes widened when her mother had taken off the necklace her father had given her mom, something she would never dare to take off before, without any hesitation. "Turn around." The daughter did as she was told, feeling the coolness of the chain rest against her neck as her mother closed the clasp.

"Mother?" She looked into older, kind eyes on a face marred with lines showing age and laughter before her gaze turned down to the charm she held in her hand. The silver glinted against the light when she moved just a bit, the grooves of the flower carving within the oval metal charm. It was aged, showing a tale of an unsaid past, yet cared for with all the love in the world.

"Your father gave me that."

Hisoka snapped her head back up to the other, eyes boring into them. Father. Someone who had never been there. Someone who she wondered if she would ever meet. Someone who she'd love to punch - maim, cut, kill... a variety of words for mixed feelings - for making her mother cry all those nights. Someone who mother spoke of with endearment and longing.

"Why?" was the only thing she could say.

"He would have wanted you to have it," she answered, embracing her daughter. "He would be so proud of you, Hisoka, to see you today."

She could feel herself tear up, so she closed her eyes and calmed herself slowly, snuggling into her mother's warm embrace. "Thank you," she uttered, enclosing her arms around her.

Haru smiled, holding her precious child close. Oh, how she wished he could see her today. Haru knew he would love her just as they did each other. "Hisoka, there's something else." When they separated, she grabbed the black box beside her and handed it over. "Go on, open it." She grinned happily upon the excited gleam in Hisoka's eyes when she caught what was inside.

"Mother..." Hisoka smiled, admiring the dagger she took out. The hilt and sheath were a dark red with an aged look to it. Unsheathing it, she looked at the blade itself, noting just how sharp the edge really was. The metal lit up when the light hit it. "I love it." Putting the blade back in the sheath, she placed it in the box, putting the lid back on. "Thank you," She hugged her again, "...for everything."

"You are welcome, my child."

* * *

 **Location: Hisoka's and Fumikage's Apartment, Third Floor, Sunrise Apartments, Eastern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: March 18, 20XX**

The apartment was small but had a homey feel to it - enough space for the two of them to have separate rooms with shared living facilities. It was theirs. They finally finished unpacking everything after arriving the day before. Before that, there had been sad goodbyes and promises to call once a week between them and their families when all had seen them off. They were given a set allowance each month for food and other necessities until they were able to find jobs and handle it themselves.

Stomach growling, Hisoka saw that time had slowly shifted into the evening. She moved out of her room, passing Fumi's, and to the joint living room and kitchen. "Fumi, are you hungry?" she questioned the taller boy when he came out of his room moments after she passed.

"Yes!" He said, nodding excitedly. Kuro - the name she had given Fumi's Dark Shadow Quirk when they were children - popped out from behind him, the shadow bird copying his nod.

Hisoka snorted, putting on a blue and white apron that she had hung up beside the fridge. "What would you like?"

"Curry," he requested.

"Unnnn." Nodding, she took out the supplies and began to cook.

* * *

 **Location: Classroom 1-A, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: April 3, 20XX**

Springtime had come with birds singing and bright flowers blooming, and the first day of high school officially commenced. Fumikage and Hisoka were experiencing a mixture of excitement and nervousness - neither wanting to make a bad first impression. Arriving at their class, the sign above the door had the letters 1-A painted in bold red on it, Fumi opened the door; Hisoka closed it behind her after they entered.

Glancing around, she saw there were only a few people there already: Asui-san - the sight of her there caused a bubbly feeling in her gut - was sitting in the front next to a girl with pink hair and skin. A guy with wild blonde hair who wore his uniform messily was there as well, scowling as he mocked a tall black-haired guy wearing rectangular half-rim glasses who berated him to take his feet off a desk. A few others with varying degrees of strangeness were around.

On the chalkboard upfront was the seating chart. Hisoka was happy with Fumi sitting behind her. Taking a seat, she was between two males - one with red, spiky hair and the other with brown, choppy hair. Looking forward, she saw Asui-san staring over her shoulder with a smile and a wave. Hisoka waved back as the door opened again; another student - one of red and white hair this time - came in.

The red-head to her left decided it was time to say hello to his new classmate. "Yo! I'm Eijiro Kirishima! Nice ta meet ya, partner," Kirishima-san greeted, grinning wildly as he sat sideways.

Partner?

"Hisoka Matsushita..." She muttered, staring at the almost blinding smile. His grin widened before he turned and faced the other person beside him - passing comments easily between each other. Blinking a few times, Hisoka glanced at the muscular male on her other side.

He held a neutral, almost bored look, a head resting on his fist. Catching her glance, he nodded to her. "Rikido Sato," he said nonchalantly. "I am in your care."

"Unnn." Hisoka looked forward again, hands in loose fists on top of her desk.

She stayed silent, observing those around her until the last two students arrived, a freckled, curly green-haired guy who looked ready to wet himself, Izuku Midoriya, and a chipper looking brown-haired girl, Ochaco Uraraka. The tall boy introduced himself, Tenya Iida, to the two, stating something about how the freckled boy got the point of the exam.

"If you're here to make friends, go someplace else," a voice sighed. "This is the Department of Heroics, not social sciences." The door opened wider and a sleeping bag rolled in before unzipping, and a tall, lanky man stepped out of it. His unkempt, black hair hung in front of his face, the lower part hidden a bit from the dozens of loose bands around his neck laying over his black baggy outfit. Tired eyes looked around the room, the gaze almost boring into Hisoka's soul when it had landed on her. "Hmm... It took you lot eight seconds to quiet down. Life is short kids; you are all lacking in common sense. I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta. Pleasure meeting you."

 _Homeroom teacher?_

Oh.

 _'Well, he has to be a Pro-Hero to. He must be good.'_ Hisoka thought, biting her lip unconsciously.

He dug into his sleeping bag, pulling out a red, white, and blue tracksuit and thrusting one into Midoriya-san's face. "Wear these. Immediately. And then shove off to the P.E. grounds."

Wow. Such a charmer.

* * *

 **Location: Outside Courtyard, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: April 3, 20XX**

Hisoka had learned the names of her female classmates while they had been changing. They had seemed nice enough - each of them was unique in their own way. Mina Ashido-san was bubbly and excited, wanting to become friends with them all. Ochaco Uraraka-san was nice - a buoyant and lively person. Kyoka Jiro-san was soft-spoken and told Hisoka that she loved music. Toru Hagakure-san, though invisible, wanted to make them all laugh and smile. Momo Yaoyorozu-san was well-mannered and a rather level-headed and calm woman. Asui-san was happy that they were in the same class and exhilarated to see her. Hisoka was just glad she was better than the last time they had met.

Yet... Why did everyone seem to want to call her by her first name? She thought it was supposed to be the last name. Well, Yaoyorozu-san did but the other females had already stuck themselves with either just Hisoka or some 'cute' nickname. Hisoka would just leave it where it was.

When they had arrived with the boys to the P.E. field, she caught a small boy with grape-like hair staring at them with a lecherous expression. He was simply ignored in favor of their teacher as he went on to explain that they were going to do a Quirk Apprehension Test.

Well then...

"What about the Opening Ceremony!? And the Guidance Counselor Meeting!?" Uraraka-san questioned.

Aizawa-sensei sighed, groaning out, "If you want to be Heroes, we don't have time for frilly niceties. You all understand the school's reputation for freedom on campus. Well, that 'freedom' goes for us senseis', too." He went on to list the things they would be doing, "These are all activities you know from middle school, naturally. Physical tests where you were barred from using your Quirk. The country still hasn't gotten around to standardizing those sorts of records or keeping track of average performance levels. Well, that's negligence on the part of MEXT.* Bakugo." He looked at the student with blonde spiky hair who Iida had been arguing with. "How far could you pitch a softball in middle school?"

Bakugo nodded. "Sixty-seven meters."

"Try doing it with your Quirk," Aizawa-sensei said as he tossed him a softball. Bakugo walked over to the circle to pitch. "As long as you don't exit the circle, anything you do is fine. Don't hold back." He stepped back.

Bakugo stretched his arms. "You got it." Taking a step, he launched the ball with a shout of "DIIIIEEEEEE!", an explosion coming off his hand, propelling it through the air.

Die?

Did he want the ball to die or was it just a natural reaction? Hisoka was going more for the latter than the former.

"Before anything else, one must know what they're capable of." When the ball landed on the ground, Aizawa-sensei showed them that it was 705.2 meters away from them. "This is a rational metric that will form the basis of your 'Hero Foundation'."

While the others had thought it would be fun to use their Quirks so freely and how awesome it was, Hisoka didn't like the look the Pro Hero took. But...

"It looks fun, you say?" Aizawa-sensei's tone turned serious and grim; he gazed intently at the group of students. "So, you were planning to spend your three years here having a good ol' time? What happened to becoming Heroes? All right then." His aura filled with warning doom. "In that case, new rule: The student who ranks last in total points will be judged 'hopeless' and _instantly expelled_."

Hisoka felt dread at the sinister grin the teacher sprouted, gulping when his eyes passed over her.

He combed his hair back with his hand. "Our 'freedom' means we can dispense students as we please. Welcome, to this Department of Heroics!" He saw the looks the students had and his grin grew larger. "If that's a problem, you can head home right now."

No... No. Her hand gripped the necklace under her tracksuit. No! She wouldn't be sent home! Hisoka would not allow that to happen. She already came this far! She would not allow herself to be expelled.

"Expelled?! Go home?! You just can't do that!" Uraraka-san exclaimed. "This is our first day here! But even if it weren't... that's just too _unreasonable_!"

"Natural disasters... Massive accidents... Ego-mad villains... All kinds of calamities can happen when we least expect them. Japan's now positively drenched in 'unreasonable'." The older man combed his hair back to its original place. "And it's our _job_ as Heroes to reverse it all and restore order. If you were counting on a friendly chat at the local McDonald's after school, that's too bad. From now on, for the next three years, all you can expect from your life at Yuuei is one hardship after the next. This is 'Plus Ultra'; I expect you to overcome these trials and climb to the top!"

Hisoka gripped her charm tighter; her already pale knuckles turned a paper white.

"Now, a demonstration is in order." Aizawa-sensei's smirk turned cocky, making a 'come at me' motion at them. "Time to step up to the plate."

* * *

 **Location: Outside Courtyard, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: April 3, 20XX**

Softball pitch, standing long jump, 50-meter dash, endurance running, grip strength test, sustained sideways jumps, upper body exercises, and seated toe-touch. Those were the activities Aizawa-sensei talked about. (Turned out he was the Erasing Hero, 'Eraserhead'.)

Hisoka tried her best; it was the only thing she could do, after all. Her Quirk healed - it was to help others, not herself. Aizawa-sensei was not happy with her results, judging by the look he was giving her. Fumi had given her a pat on the head. It made her feel better. Fumi always knew what to do to cheer her up.

Then, she watched Midoriya-san, the final student to hurl the ball, send it as far as Bakugo did. She watched as he clenched his finger, grinning, teeth biting his lower lip as tears streamed from his eyes. "Sensei... I... I can still move..." He hissed.

"Wow, he threw that over seven hundred meters!"

"Nice, he's showing us his true power!"

"His finger appears to be broken, just like in the exam. His Quirk is very odd."

Hisoka's trained eye did indeed spot Midoriya-san's finger swollen with pain.

"What is this, Deku!? Explain now, shitrag!" Bakugo explosively roared as he charged towards a shocked Midoriya-san before bandages suddenly bound him. "Ngah! Guh... shit's this cloth!? I can't..."

"It's my special 'capturing weapon', a steel wire alloy woven with carbon nanofibers!" Sensei clicked his tongue. "Jeez, don't make me use my Quirk so much... I've got dry eye, dammit!" He turned and walked away, hair falling back into his face.

Hisoka watched the boy battle with the pain, Fumi grabbing her arm to stop her from healing him. He wanted her to be in top health for the rest of the tests was his reasoning. She decided to follow his reasoning with a small promise to herself that she would help after it was all over.

Afternoon rolled around when it was time for the results. Her muscles were screaming in pain, but it was worth it. (She had to train more - more so it would go past this level.)

"The total is simply the aggregate sum of each of your scores. If I recited all your scores it'd take a million years, so I'll disclose them all at once," Aizawa-sensei yawned, blinking slowly as he clicked his remote and a holographic scoreboard showed up. "Oh yeah, that whole 'expulsion' thing was a lie. It was a logical ruse to pull out your best performances."

Hisoka knew he was having too much fun with this. That grin of his proved it.

Oh.

Hisoka looked up at Fumi. "Really?"

He nodded. "I figured after a few trials. Sensei wanted us to take it seriously."

"Oh..." Hisoka let out a sigh. That was a relief. She looked at the results. She ranked 12. That's wasn't bad. More or less in the middle. It was better than what she thought she did and it was right under Asui-san too!

"Good job, Fumi," she congratulated, beaming up at him.

He nodded, "You were wonderful. I'm proud." He gave her another pat on the head. "Let's g-" He blinked when he realized Hisoka wasn't beside him anymore. Looking up he saw that she was already moving to the green, curly haired boy. He knew it was only a matter of time before they caught his injury before this happened. Hisoka was always going out of her way to help those around them.

"Right. Yup. With that, it's over. Your curriculum sheets are back in the classroom so give them a once-over." Their homeroom teacher took something from his pocket, "And Midoriya..."

"Yes?!" The boy stiffened, back straight.

Aizawa-sensei handed him a piece of paper. "Go to Recovery Girl and get yourself patched up. Since your eyeballs will doubtlessly pop out of their sockets at tomorrow's absurd ordeal."

"Uh... Okay..." He looked down at the paper wondering what it was about. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning, his eyes widen as he felt something stick itself into his mouth.

He heard the command to drink, something metallic tasting forcefully entering his mouth made him instinctively drink it. He caught black hair and brown eyes staring blankly at him as she watched him drink before she pulled her finger out of his mouth and rewrapped it with the bandage. The others around him, that had yet to move, stared owlishly at the sudden move.

"Uhhh..." He felt a pat on his head.

"You will be fine..." She stated before turning and walking to the boy with the bird-shaped head, his arms crossed over his chest. They walked back together before the girl with hair tied in bow joined them.

"Look! Your finger!" Uraraka pointed out, gasping as the coloring slowly turned to his normal skin color.

He and the others around him watched in awe at the change. Izuku gulped. That was such a cool Quirk. He had to know more! So many questions popped into his brain. He'd have to ask the next time he saw her. "I... Uh... I'm just going to head over to the infirmary..." He mumbled, moving forward with the signed slip in his hand, staring at the healed finger, flexing it and moving it easily. He'd still get it checked out. Just in case.

* * *

 _ ***The manga says that MEXT is the Ministry of Education, Culture, Sports, Science, and Technology.**_

 **Author's Note: I'm back with a new chapter~! Yaaaa! -waiting for applause but gets cricket noise instead- ... Ahem! Anyway, hope you liked it as much as I did creating it. ^^ Not much to say here, though. So, I am heading to bed. Good night.**

 **I got more art made for Hisoka! Yaaaa! I just love her so much. ^^ _(Just remove the spaces.)_**

 **Link: l0ra2._deviantart._com/_art/_Commish-Hisoka-Matsushita-Headshot-1-2-711854676**

 **Link: l0ra2._deviantart._com/_art/_Commish-Hisoka-Matsushita-2-2-711854853**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: ****"I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 25, Favs: 16, Reviews: 9, Communities: 0, Views: 470**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **jilnachtaugen** **and Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **AubreyKuwata- Hehehe. Here is another for you. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter**

 **IcyHeart12- Don't worry, Izuku will be perfectly fine~. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter**

 **Guest- Who knows... Who knows~... Maybe you'll see it now or in a few chapters or maybe even never... Who knowsssss~. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **To The Trial**

* * *

 **Location: Class 1-A, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: April 4, 20XX**

A new day had arrived; that meant new things to learn and new experiences to have. Yet it felt like it had gone by in a slow crawl as the required core lessons passed by - English with Present Mic felt so normal THAT it was uncanny - until the lunch bell rang. While others had gone to a large dining room the Academia provided for meals, Hisoka pulled out two wrapped bentos, one black while the other was a dusty red with an orange diamond pattern, and twirled her spinning chair around to face Fumikage.

"Here," she told him, holding up the dark blue wrapped bento and sat it on his desk in front of him.

"Thank you," he said, unwrapping the cloth. Upon opening it, his mouth salivated at the wonderful smell that wrapped around him. He always loved to eat Hisoka's food especially when she needed a taste tester (or when he could lick the bowls).

Clapping their hands with a mumble of, "Itadakimasu..." They began to eat when the squeaking of the wheels from another chair rolling up to them interrupted their eating.

"Asui-san," Hisoka greeted at the female that stood before them.

"It's Tsuyu," she responded in greeting before asking, "Can I eat with you?" She held up her own bento. Hisoka looked at Fumi to see if he wouldn't mind. When he gave a shrug, eating another bite of his food, she nodded to the frog-like girl. She gave a small smile to them and sat down. "Thank you."

As they all ate, Asui-san and Fumi introduced themselves to each other, and the lunch period held idle chit-chat between the small group. Hisoka learned that Asui-san had two younger siblings she loved dearly, was rather fond of rain, and usually made dinner for her family. She had even explained a bit about her Quirk - Frog-Form. It was a nice experience for Hisoka. So, when Asui-san asked if they could do it again, she agreed.

Soon enough, the students wandered their way back inside 1-A and it was time for their afternoon classes - Foundational Heroics Studies.

All the 1-A students sat in silence. The tension they were holding in made them unable to move any muscle, their eyes never leaving the door. The door then opened with a resounding slide, a familiar voice along with it.

The muscular blond leaned in the doorframe. "IT'S ME! THROUGH THE DOOR, LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" All Might said, his voice booming through the classroom. He wore his iconic red, white, and blue Hero costume with a large flowing cape.

Hisoka couldn't quite understand why everyone had been so hyped about the man. Sure, he was the Number One Hero - the Symbol of Peace. He was what everyone strived to be. A wonderful role model for all, and someone who saved thousands of people on his own. But he was someone who Hisoka hadn't wanted to be. She just wanted to heal and help whoever she could.

Not much else mattered in that department.

He made his way over to the board with a grin - one of his most known features. "Foundation Hero Studies," he announced. "For this class, we'll be building up your Hero foundation through various trials! You'll get tons of credit for it! Let's jump right in with this!" He then turned around from the pose he was in, brandishing a card with the word 'battle' in bulky red letters. "The Trial of Battle!"

Were they fighting each other? Or was it going to be one of the teachers?

"And to go with your first battle..." He pointed towards the back of the room, where lockers began to come out of the wall, numbered one through twenty. "We've prepared the gear we had asked you to request before school had started to match your Quirks!"

The class was practically exploding with cheering; then again, who could blame them? It was their battle gear, after all!

"The garb you bring into the battlefield is vitally important, boys and girls! Get changed and we'll be ready to go! Everyone gather at Ground Beta! And don't forget!" He turned to the still open door. "From here on out, you're all officially... HEROES!" He exclaimed, leaving with a billow of his cape.

"Yes, sir!" They said.

Hisoka gathered with the other students as they went to get their cases. "My battle gear..." She picked up the case with a nine on it. Clicking it open to sneak a peek, she was happy with what they did. She admired the work done as she ran a hand through the protective, stretchy fiber, the white coverings, and even the bag they made for her medical supplies was filled to the brim.

Huh.

She had not thought they would do that for her.

Well, at least she had a backup. It was always good to have backups for those just-in-case moments.

"Hisoka, let's change!" Asui-san's voice brought her from her thoughts and back to Earth. With a wave to Fumi, she followed Asui-san to their locker room, the other females in their class trailing behind them.

* * *

 **Location: Ground Beta, Near U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: April 4, 20XX**

The feeling of passing through the dark tunnel before the entrance to Ground Beta was intoxicating. It had not been like that when they had the test with Aizawa-sensei. It was like hearing that theme song for your favorite protagonist you loved over and over, the constant buzz running through your body.

This was real. This was only the beginning.

"Alright! Let's see what you're made of, you embryos! It's time for the Trial of Battle!" All Might exclaimed.

"Hisoka..." Fumi said once they were out. His Hero costume consisted of a dark cloak covering most of his black outfit. It was a good idea. It'd help generate the needed shadows to help his Quirk.

Fumikage stared down at his childhood friend, surprised with her outfit design (the colors - not so much). Her dark grey sleeveless crop top with her tan shorts held up by a belt with a bag (likely filled with medical supplies already) that allowed enough access to the skin to use her Quirk. Her dark red boots with lighter red accents were most likely made to be slip-free and able to scale surfaces easily. The dark red plus sign on the chest area confused him for a moment before it reminded him of a hospital sign - the same one on the back of her open hooded, grey, sleeveless jacket made from material to help defend from attacks. It split around her thigh area, ending around her ankles, providing armor just like the bandages wrapped around her arms and legs. Her blade was tied on the belt for easy access.

Overall, he was impressed. It screamed Hisoka.

They had both decided not to be there when they were coming up with ideas for their costumes. They wanted to surprise the other. It had not really worked.

Hisoka gave him a thumbs up. He nodded in return. Other students turned to each other to comment on the others' outfits.

"You look... normal, Hisoka," Asui-san noted as she walked up to her. Her Hero costume was a green and black skintight suit with yellow linings, and her accessories had a frog-like design.

Brown eyes blinked. "Asui-san, you look like a frog."

"It's Tsuyu." Asui-san smiled, chuckling. "Thank you."

"I-I think it looks wonderful," a heavy breathing voice uttered.

Yellow gloved fingers wiggled in the corner of her eye near her when Fumi stood between the tiny boy and herself, red eyes staring down grimly at the shortest person in their class. "Minoru Mineta," his voice rumbled deep in his chest.

The frog-like girl followed his stare.

The purple and yellow outfitted boy began to sweat at the two stares from the taller people before him. The two pairs of red and black eyes felt like they were staring into his soul.

"Uhhhh... I'm just gonna... go over there," He mumbled, pointing to the taller boy dressed in green. Taking a few steps to the side, he moved stiffly to where he pointed before.

Hisoka tilted her head, looking at the two questioningly. "Why did he look so nervous?"

"The test," Fumi explained, turning to face Hisoka again.

Asui-san nodded in agreement when brown eyes landed on her. Hisoka shrugged.

"Alright, listen up!" All-Might clapped to get their attention. "I'm liking all your styles!" He gave everyone a grin and a thumbs up. The sunlight bounced off his pearly white teeth, a shine that would be blinding if it was his Quirk.

That would actually be effective in a battle to blind the enemy. The light could confuse and even stun them. Maybe... Hisoka pulled her hood up over her eyes, just in case.

"Sensei! Regarding the performance ground we'll be using, is it the mock-city from the Entrance Exam?"

"You'll see...in fact, take two steps and you'll be there! This will be an indoor Battle Trial!" All Might went on to explain, "Villain cleanup is usually seen out in the open, but statistically, the better part of it is an indoor job. Most acts of Villainy are committed indoors. Imprisonment... House arrest... The black market... In this Hero-saturated society," he chuckled. "Why, any Villain with intelligence is lurking in the shadows! For this test, you'll separate into 'Villain' and 'Hero' groups, for a two-on-two team battle!" He exclaimed, posing with his fists on his hips.

"What about the foundational training?" Asui-san asked, tilting her head.

"This _is_ foundational training!" All Might replied, raising a fist in the air. "Only this time, there won't be any robots it'd just be okay to destroy!"

"So _how_ do we determine who wins and loses?"

"Is it okay if we just blow them away?"

"Is there a threat of expulsion like with Aizawa-sensei's exercise?"

"If we're separating into different groups, what would be the best way to do so?"

"Doesn't this cape look killer on me?"

The man lowered his head as everyone spoke at the same time. "Hnnnnnnn! I can't hear you if you speak all at once!" Crossing his arms, he silenced everyone so he could speak, reading off of a piece of paper, "For this training, we'll have some 'Villains' group a nuclear weapon they intend on deploying. The Heroes must stop them and their nefarious scheme before it's too late! If the Heroes capture the Villains or reach the nuclear core before the time runs out, they win. If the Villains manage to keep the core the whole time or capture the Heroes, they win."

Why'd it sounded like he reading from a manual? _How To Be A Hero And Capture Any Villain You Face! 3rd Edition!_

Hisoka snorted, gaining a questioning raised eyebrow from Fumi. She shrugged, arms crossed over her chest as the Pro Hero went on to explain the lottery system they'd use to choose the teams and opponents. There was no need for him to know how weird her mind could get.

Heh.

Slowly but surely, the teams were chosen - Fumi and Asui-san were teamed up - and when she had gone up to choose her letter - B - she had waited until the boy with short red and white hair came up to her holding the same letter ball. He wore a simple white color Hero Outfit with ice covering his left side.

"Shoto Todoroki. I shall be in your care," he introduced himself, giving her a short bow.

Hisoka mimicked his manner. "Hisoka Matsushita. Likewise..."

"...and Team A will be Heroes, and Team D will be Villains!" All Might said, pulling out a ball from each box he had a hand in just now. Hisoka perked up, looking at the two pairs looking at one another. You could feel enough tension between Midoriya-san and Bakugo-san that it could be cut even with a rusty, thousand-year-old knife.

* * *

 **Location: Observation Room on Ground Beta, Near U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: April 4, 20XX**

The class had watched, with All Might, the first two teams battle it out from the observation room. A giant screen showed numerous rooms in the building and a timer for the Heroes. Hisoka had stood with Fumi and Asui-san, Todoroki-san standing near the little trio as the students scattered in the room to watch the first fight.

Hisoka's eyes kept track of the camera, watching Midoriya-san and Bakugo-san battle it out. Bakugo-san's anger and Midoriya-san's exclamation of his nickname 'Deku'. The hints in their conversation - if one could call it that - filled with a past of hardships and steep stepping stones.

The many infuriated filled explosions the prideful Bakugo-san had caused went up against the somewhat calculated attacks Midoriya-san pulled before he used his Quirk in an interesting attack. The end results caused the Hero team to win.

After, Midoriya-san was taken to the infirmary, and Bakugo-san was brought back with the others in the observation room, where they had begun to discuss what occurred between the battle. This process continued each time two teams were pitted against each other.

Finally, it was her turn.

* * *

 **Location: Observation Room on Ground Beta, Near U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: April 4, 20XX**

Fumikage watched as Hisoka and Todoroki went up against the Villains: Ojiro and Hagakure. They had been led to another building after the first building had received too much damage from the first battle. He watched every monitor intently, keeping an eye on everything he could as Hisoka moved through the building after infiltrating it through a second-floor window.

They surveyed the area, Hisoka cupping an ear as she closed her eyes. She began to mumble soft enough for them to be unable to hear yet clear enough for the half-iced boy too. Knowing her, Hisoka was most likely relaying whatever movement she heard. Standing up, she turned to the other, a frown in place when he spoke.

"How long have you two known each other?" Asui asked, watching beside him.

He answered, "We've known each other since we were children."

"Childhood friends... Must be nice..." She mumbled, tapping her finger against her mouth.

"It is." He smiled to himself, remembering some fond memories of their shared childhoods.

His eyes moved, following the female that walked out of the building with a frown marring her half-covered face while Todoroki began heading down the hall. He then put his hand on the wall, ice quickly spreading down the hall at a rapid pace, covering the whole building. The cold even swept down the building's underground observation room. Many shivered from the drop in temperature. He was glad to have the cloak to keep him warm.

"He made sure his comrade didn't get caught in the attack, and he refrained from damaging the core. He even weakened his enemies' position!" All Might stated, shivering.

Eijiro Kirishima arms wrapped around the uncovered parts of his body to try and keep some sense of warmth and exclaimed, "H-He's so strong!" He then grumbled, "Kinda wish I got to see how Matsushita would've fared."

Others agreed. Most wanted to see what her Quirk was like, just as they wanted to with their other classmates. Hisoka Matsushita was one of the few whose Quirk they barely knew anything about. All they knew was it wasn't flashy at all and only a few knew that it healed.

As soon as Todoroki simply touched his hand to the weapon, All Might announced that the Hero team won. Fumikage watched with a frown as the ice slowly dissolved from some type of heat source made by the one who caused it.

* * *

 **Location: Infirmary, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: April 4, 20XX**

Shortly after they had been released by All Might with a word to work on their Quirks and battle strategies before he left in a hurry, Hisoka had changed back into her uniform, feeling flustered. She had felt useless during the Battle Trial. She had not even been able to do much except relay movement to her teammate. Yet, Todoroki-san was powerful, she had to admit. His Quirk put the battle to an end swiftly with little damage to either the weapon and both sides. She would just have to do better next time. Maybe she'd get more of a chance next time too...

She sighed, shoulders slumping a bit.

Next time it would be.

Putting those thoughts away as she neared the infirmary, a bit worried about Midoriya-san, she stopped in front of the door. He had taken quite the beating, after all. Fumi would be wondering where she was so she'd have to make it quick. When she heard talking from the other side, she knocked out of respect, the voices coming to a hush until someone said, "Come in."

Recovery Girl was smiling cheerfully at her - the only other person in the medical room other than the injured Midoriya-san (she did not question why the curtains were pulled closed on the other bed. It was not her place to do so.) - and asked what she was doing there.

"I... wanted to check on Midoriya-san..." She answered, glancing to the side.

"How sweet of you, deary," Recovery Girl said, the small nurse standing up and walking over to the sleeping boy. Hisoka followed her, coming up on his other side, back to the closed curtains. "As you can see, he's doing better than before. He will be fine after some rest."

Hisoka looked at the cast on his most likely still-broken arm, but his breathing looked normal, if not a bit quicker when one slept. The IV in his arm would help the healing as well. Maybe just a little bit could help.

Digging through her bag, she pulled out a small syringe from its wrappings, alerting the elder woman. Her shoulders were tense, taking a step forward towards her. "What are you going to be doing with that syringe?" Her voice held a warning.

"To help heal him..." Hisoka explained, rolling up her sleeve and unwrapping the bandages on her upper arm before locating a vein. Poking it carefully she pierced the pale skin without hesitation. "He's asleep, so he can't swallow my blood." Pulling back just a bit, a tiny amount of blood entered the bottle before she pulled the needle out. A bit of blood seeped through the hole before it was rebandaged. She pulled her sleeve back down and looked at the school's nurse. "My Quirk..." She explained, handing over the syringe to Recovery Girl. "I know you help speeding up the body's healing process, but give that to Midoriya-san and his arm should be healed up within the next hour or so."

With a pair of curious but wary eyes on her, she walked past Recovery Girl, stopping at the door when the elder woman asked, "Wait. What are your name and class?"

She looked over her shoulder, opening the door as she answered, "Hisoka Matsushita. Class 1-A." She closed the door behind her softly to not wake the sleeping boy. It would not do well for him to awaken just yet.

Walking away from the infirmary, she stifled a yawn, feeling the effects slowly creep up from the withdrawal of her blood. It always happened, no matter how much she gave. Well, there was always a price to pay for power. Digging into her bag once more to pull out a white bottle and opening it, inside was specially made large chewable pills. Pulling one out, she popped it into her mouth, closing the bottle and placing it in her bag as she chewed and swallowed the contexts.

Looking out the window she passed at the bright blue color the sky offered, white puffy clouds lazily moving across it, she yawned once more, covering it with a hand, and made her way back.

 _'I wonder what Fumi would like for dinner...'_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Did everyone have a good Halloween and Day of the Dead? I know I did~! Free candy is always a good thing. ^^ Hehehe. Well then, what did you guys think of this chapter? You learn some new stuff - well, more little things than anything but it's still things ya know. I hope you are happy with it. Don't worry you'll learn more next time - just like in every chapter, something new will come your way.**

 **No new picture here, people. Maybe next time.**

 **I'm curious... If you'd pair Hisoka up with someone from the show, who would it be?**

 **Now, it's 3 a.m. here and I'm heading to bed. I'll see ya all next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: ****"I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 28, Favs: 19, Reviews: 11, Communities: 0, Views: 723**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **jilnachtaugen** **and Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **AubreyKuwata- Just curious, did you not sign in beforehand with the first review? Huh... Thought I was the only one who's done that before... While I like drinking root beer too, my favorite drink has to be green tea. I'm glad your stepmom likes my work so you for sharing them with her. It means a lot to me to hear that.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **To Know Or Not To Know**

* * *

 _ **Location: Unknown**_

 _"Wh-what..."_

 _Silence..._

 _"Hey... wake up... This isn't funny anymore..."_

 _Nothing._

 _Nothing at all._

 _"Wake up!"_

 _So much **red**... Nothing but **red** coming out._

 _"Th-there has to be something..."_

 _Something from the other's hand dripped into the other's mouth._

 _There was a change._

 _They cut more._ _More changes. Something._ _Something was happening._

 _Good._

 _Everything would change back._

 _Yet..._ _Weak. (No energy. Nothing. Something was wrong with them... They felt tired.)_ _They felt weaker now but that had not mattered. As long as something (No! Nothing was... It was dripping... **Red.** **So much red!** ) was happening then it would be alright! __Something dripped from their mouth._

 ** _Red._**

 _More dripped. It began to flow around them. The other sank into the red before they could grab them. Everything drowned. So much **red** then. It surrounded them. The **red** darkened. They began to sink into the **red.**_

 _They called for help._

 _No one came._

* * *

 **Location: Hisoka's Room, Hisoka's and Fumikage's Apartment, Third Floor, Sunrise Apartments, Eastern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: April 6, 20XX**

Brown eyes opened slowly, blinking owlishly at the ceiling as they adjusted to the dark that was still inside her room. Her heart pounded against her ribcage as if it wanted to escape through her chest. The blanket made things extra hot, sweat causing her pajamas to stick to her. She always hated when that happened. She took time to catch her breathing, slowly willing herself to calm down from the dream. It would do no good dwelling on it. The past was the past, after all.

Turning her head against the pillow, black hair shifting with it, Hisoka stared at the digital clock she had placed on the nightstand that sat next to her bed. Red numbers blinked for every minute that went by.

 _4:37 a.m._

 _4:38 a.m._

It was earlier than her usual wake up time. Even then there wouldn't be much time before class would begin. She turned to stare up at the ceiling when the minute passed. Who cared how long she stayed like that. It had not mattered one bit. In the back of her mind, a nagging sensation made her stop from drifting off again - rather it was the 'can't sleep in case it wasn't a dream...' or 'can't sleep because I don't want to go back into the same nightmare...'

"Huh..."

It looked like she wasn't going to fall back asleep anymore that night.

* * *

 **Location: Front Gates, Outskirts of** **U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: April 6, 20XX**

 _"How does it feel to be taught by All Might?"_

 _"What do you think of the classes All Might teaches?"_

 _"Has All Might told you what his favorite food is?"_

Hisoka blinked blankly at the number of reporters hounding questions at her and her fellow students, microphones constantly appearing in front of their mouths and cameras peering down on the students whenever they passed them. They were blocking the entrance, making it difficult for people to get on campus. All the questions annoyed her, the large crowd just more so. She wanted to get to class. So, she grabbed Fumi's arm and pulled him along passed the horde of humans, ignoring every question directed at them.

They passed the gate; a few reporters were asking Aizawa-sensei questions. His unkempt appearance kept on getting criticized as he waved them away. Hisoka watched one of the reports trying to be sneaky and try to get past the infamous 'U.A. Barrier' (a high tech security gate) but their attempt failed and she almost got smashed by the gate.

Fumi snorted at their appendant stupidity. "Let's get to class." Hisoka rolled her eyes, nodding as they made their way into the building with a few strays left behind to either get their three seconds of fame or to watch the overall commotion.

* * *

 **Location: Class 1-A,** **U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: April 6, 20XX**

Sensei had looked tired when he entered the classroom, yawning as he placed a stack of papers on the desk standing in the front of the class. He had looked over their evaluations and marks from yesterday's Battle Trial. He berated Bakugou-san's behavior while he warned Midoiya-san about using excuses when he damaged himself.

They all had hurdles to overcome.

Hisoka rested her cheek against her fist, elbow on the desk. Her gaze held a bored look as she listened to Aizawa-sensei's announcement.

"Now let's get on with the homeroom notices... I'm sorry to have to spring this on you all, but..." He trailed off; the class seemed to tense up a bit.

Why?

Was something bad going to happen?

Hisoka yawned, a hand covering it from the world.

"We need to pick a class president," he concluded, his stare hard.

Why did it feel like she could hear a _'DUN! DUN! DUN! DUN!'_ playing ominously in the background?

She was just not going to question it. Yeah... That was for the best.

The whole class sprung up, raising their hands and enthusiastically offering themselves to be the president of the class. When she looked around, indeed everyone, even Fumi, had raised their hands. While she yawned again, she sighed, wondering about the pros and cons of being picked as representatives of the class.

She rested her head against her arms, hunching forward on her desk, sighing. No one bothered her, too busy squabbling with each other on who should be president.

On one hand, it would be interesting to be a class president of a Hero school; one would probably have all these different kinds of duties. Yet, on the other, she had no intention, nor any desire, to have that type of responsibility. She would rather be in the background, helping behind the scenes. She had never liked the spotlight, anyway.

"Be quiet!" She jumped at the sudden outburst, shoulders hunching over as she turned her head to Iida-san. "This is a task laden with responsibility where you must carry and pull everyone else's weight! Just because you'd like to do it doesn't mean you can! It is a holy office that requires the great esteem and trust of those around you! The only truly worthy leader will emerge from a democratic choice reflecting the will of the people!" He raised his hand dramatically. "Which is why this must be settled by a vote!"

Well, it didn't seem like a bad idea. It had merit and was a rational way for everyone to choose. It was obvious his hand was raised the highest, though.

She lowered her head back down and closed her eyes. Shifting went on around her, people moving to the front of the class. Maybe if she quite was enough then they'd forget about her...

She felt something poke her cheek. "Hey! Wake up! You're the last to vote!"

Darn...

Cracking open an eye, she moved her head to the left, shifting her arms a bit to see Kirishima-san looking down at her. His grin widened when he saw her stare. She felt the class's stares on her.

"C'mon, Hisoka-chan! You're in this as much as any of us! Go!" He nudged her some more until she finally stood. "Don't forget to vote for me!" He exclaimed, winking at her with a thumbs up.

Huffing, she went to the front of the class. A voting box sat innocently on the desk, a pencil and a small slip of paper right next to it. Looking back, she saw the hopeful stares and wanting glares all on her. Well, who was she to disappoint?

Hisoka wrote down a name, folding it in half, and slipping it into the box. Making her way back to her desk, she caught Fumi's eye. Giving him a shrug, she took her previous position, waiting for the results. After tallying up all the votes, they found their female representative to be Yaoyorozu-san while the male was Midoriya-san.

* * *

 **Location: Class 1-A,** **U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: April 6, 20XX**

Lunch rolled around sooner then she had thought, the small group of three sitting where they were beforehand. Opening their bentos, though, had brought some hungry gazes to them.

"Oh my god! Those are so cute!" Ashido-san exclaimed, leaning over her shoulder, grinning excitedly. She looked at each of them with bubbly eyes. "Did you all make your own?"

"Hmmm," Asui-san nodded, biting into her food. "I always cook for my siblings so it's usually leftovers for me."

"I make them..." Hisoka muttered, biting the piece of sweet egg between her chopsticks. "Fumi can't cook so I do it." The said teen nodded, biting the apples with gusto.

"Wait?! Fumi?!" Hagakure-san bounced over to them. "Are you two dating?!"

"No," Hisoka blinked, confused for a moment. Why did they go to that conclusion? "We're childhood friends."

"That's adorable!" The two females gushed, clasping hands as they laughed.

Really?

She looked at Fumi, the boy concentrating on his food rather intently. Asui-san's black eyes held a curious look, darting between the two of them while munching on her food merrily. Hisoka shrugged before focusing back on her food. The two talked to them a bit more before they moved their way out of the classroom for lunch with a declaration that they all needed to eat together sometime.

"Ah!" She caught a pair of green chopsticks swiping a bit of her food, glaring at Asui-san as she ate it unashamedly.

"It's good," she complimented, returning to her own food.

Hisoka looked down, feeling her cheeks heating up. "Thanks... Asui-san," she added, a small smile on her lips.

"Tsuyu," she responded without hesitation, taking another bite.

The other female stayed silent for a moment, glancing at her childhood friend. He gazed right back at her. It was her decision in the end.

"Thank you... Tsuyu-san..."

"Don't add the 'san'. Makes me feel old," she grumbled, a faint _ribbit_ sound ending her sentence.

"Tsuyu..." Why did her cheeks feel like they were on fire?

"Hmmm..." She was gifted with a smile.

Fumi stated, "Fumikage."

"Tsuyu," Asu... Tsuyu acknowledged.

She glanced at the clock at the back of the classroom and stood, nature was calling. With a quick mumble of "Bathroom..." to the two, she made her way out of the classroom to the nearest women's bathroom.

* * *

 **Location:** **U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: April 6, 20XX**

As she came out, the hallway was empty of both human and sound. A large window stood before her; the floor which she was on was high enough to give a clear view of the Academia's closed front gate and the reporters still lingering behind it. They looked like ants from up here, ready to be burned from the sun's rays via a magnifying glass at a moments notice. The comparison made her snort, rolling her eyes at the buzzing reports down below. They would always try and get the story they wanted - some going as far as by any means necessary even at the risk of their own lives for that one story.

Idiotic was what she called it.

"..."

"Ah! Young Matsushita-chan!" All Might greeted from her right, his large grin almost blinding when the sunlight hit it. "Good afternoon!" He even wore a gold suit that nearly matched his blond colored hair with a blue tie to match it. He stuck a classic Hero pose, balled fists on his waist with his feet a shoulder length apart.

"Hello, Sensei..." She bowed her head to him. "Was there something you needed?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Yes! There's something I wanted to say to you!" He clasped a hand on each of her shoulders as he said, "I wanted to thank you for helping young Midoriya."

"You're welcome?" Hisoka arched a confused eyebrow. "I was only doing what anyone else would do."

His grin widened as he let out a boastful laugh. "And humble too!"

What?

Seeing her frown, he patted her on the shoulder. "Nothing to worry, young Matsushita-chan. I shall see you soon! And away I go!" He left in a whirlwind of speed confusing Hisoka even more.

She did not have time to think about it as everything was interrupted by the loud sound of electronic wailing.

 _"Security Level 3 has been breached,"_ a feminine electronic voice repeated in the intercom, _"Students, please promptly evacuate."_

Security Level 3?

Hisoka glanced up at one of the nearby speakers, the alarm still wailing. "Uh oh..." That did not sound good.

Not one bit.

The sound of stampeding footsteps echoed around her yet her hall remained empty and then silence. She sucked in her breath, her heartbeat steadily raising. This was strange. Something felt off. It felt... _wrong_. It felt like it was closing in all around her. It felt like ants were crawling all over her, causing goosebumps to appear. It felt like she was... going to die. She pressed her back against the glass, slowly moving into position but then, just as it had appeared so suddenly it vanished.

She stayed there, looking all around her until she knew nothing was there. It was only then when she let out a sigh of relief and moved forward. Sighing, her shoulders slumped as she brushed her hair back, shaking her head to clear it, and used the sleeve of her jacket to wipe the sweat from her face. Taking a deep breath, she made her way back to class 1-A.

* * *

 **Location: Class 1-A,** **U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: April 6, 20XX**

"Are you okay?" Fumi asked when she arrived to the class, walking towards him. She was not surprised to find the rest of her classmates already inside. They were gathered up near the front of the class, Midoriya-san, and Yaoyorozu-san standing in front of the group.

"Un... 'm fine..." She mumbled, sighing as she sat in her seat. Not really surprised that the rest of her food gone, her empty bento lay innocently on her desk. Raising an eyebrow at Fumi, he diverted his gaze to Au-Tsuyu who shrugged. Well, she wasn't that hungry anyway. "What's happened?" She then asked, looking at the excited Iida-san. It was as if he had a pair of puppy ears and a tail that wagged ecstatically for getting what he had wanted most.

"Midoriya handed being class president over to Iida," Fumi explained, "You didn't miss much."

"Oh." Well, if everyone agreed to it then it didn't matter to her. "Okay."

The rest of the day passed with no more interruptions and with more training that afternoon until the last school bell rang, signaling the end of school. Aizawa-sensei announced that they would be doing special training the next day - somewhere off campus that they'd be taken to by bus. They'd get more information about that tomorrow. And so, they all began to leave the Academia.

"Uh... Um... M-Matsushita-san," a strutting, nervous voice called to her just as she was leaving with Fumi and A-Tsuyu (she'd get it correct soon enough...). Turning, she saw Midoriya-san standing with Iida-san and Uraraka-san behind him, holding a shaking notebook. It looked like he could sweat a gallon of sweat right then and there.

"Yes?"

"I-I..." He gulped, eyes darting from side to side before he sucked in a breath, bowing as he raised his voice, "Thank you for helping heal me!" He raised himself back up quickly, his green eyes bright with knowledge and vast amounts of curiosity. "And I wanted to know about your Quirk! Tha-that is if you don't mind... I mean! You don't have to if you don't wanna..." He kept jumping back and forth on sounding like a kicked puppy to an excited four-year-old. Uraraka-san giggled, rubbing the back of her neck while Iida-san pushed up his glasses, a curious look on his face as well.

The green-haired teen froze when Hisoka held up a hand. "I don't mind," she answered.

Midoriya-san smiled brightly, a pencil in his hand as he opened the notebook before he began sprouting off question after question, "When did you acquire your Quirk? How long have you been able to heal? Recovery Girl never explained when she told me! Are there certain requirements that need to be met when healing? Are you able to heal major wounds and minor wounds or is just one or the other? Is it just wounds? Can you heal a sick person? Are you able to heal yourself? How does it affect you when healing others? How exactly do you heal others?"

How he was able to ask that in one breath was a mystery to them all.

Pencil posed to the paper, Izuku was ready to record.

"I acquired it at age four. I heal mostly any wounds that are up to twenty-four hours old. It makes me feel weak if I heal too many wounds or heal one that caused the person major damage. It all depends on how bad the wound is. I cannot heal cut off limbs. I've never healed a sick person before so I don't know; I am unable to heal myself it only affects others. And... I heal others by using my... blood," Hisoka began to explain when the others froze. Izuku paused, head jerking up to stare at her.

"Did you just say... blood...?"

Hisoka nodded. "Yes." A tap on her shoulder made her look at Fumi, his phone raised to show her the time. "Ah! I am sorry but I need to go." She couldn't miss the sale at the local supermarket near them. There was only an hour left! "Good-bye." She gave the boy a pat on the head, leaving with her friends, a muttering conversation going between them.

"Bye! Bye!" Uraraka waved happily before looking at her friend. Sharing a glance with Iida, she waved a hand in front of the human statue. "Deku?" No movement. She tried snapping and clapping her hand but nothing happened. "Huh..." She looked at the Iida. "He's not moving. What should we do?"

Iida thought for a moment before telling the smaller boy, "All Might is going to retire."

"WHAT?!" Izuku screamed, eyes widening. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" His eyes began to tear up. The other two sweat drop as he began to mumble to himself, biting his thumbnail in worry, before he froze, looking up at the others when it dawned on him. "All Might's not retiring, is he?" Iida shook his head. Izuku let out a sigh of relief before he frowned and began writing in his notebook.

Iida and Uraraka shared another look, both a bit amused before following their friend out as he began moving. Nothing ever seemed boring when their friend was involved.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Izuku has found out he's ingested blood! How will he react around Hisoka from now on? Who knows... Well then, read and find out in future chapters! Whenever that happens! Heh. Maybe... Depends on where we go with this. Heh. I think I got him pegged. Heh. You've found a bit more about Hisoka's Quirk too. What do you think? Like it so far?**

 **Ehe he he he... I drew Hisoka again... I hope ya like it! ^^ _(Just remove the spaces.)_**

 **Link:** **nightmarezanez._deviantart._com/_art/_Hisoka-Matsushita-Bandage-714287012**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: ****"I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 39, Favs: 27, Reviews: 14, Communities: 0, Views: 1159**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **jilnachtaugen** **and Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **AubreyKuwata- I shall try and do my very best then! I'd like to see your newest OC. That'd be nice. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Setsuna-Ryu13- You wanna know what I did? I went to one of those number generators and made it choose between 1 and 20. It landed on number 9 so I choose the one who was seat number 9. I am sure you know who that is. Hisoka and Fumikage huh... That would seem like the likely pair but who knows what could happen~! Here's the next update! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **treavellergirl- Oh geez! My gut hurt so much after reading this that my mom thought I was crazy when I burst out laughing out of nowhere when we were at a restaurant earlier this week! (Didn't help that I got water everywhere... Heh...) It sounds so Izuku! I love it! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **To Shock and Surprise**

* * *

 **Location: Bus, Nearing Unforeseen Simulation Joint, East of U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: April 7, 20XX**

Hisoka decided to sit in the back as there were few seats left in the front, choosing to look out the window as Fumi sat beside her on the left side of the bus. To their right was Shoji-san and Sero-san. The geared-up students gathered up front chatted excitedly as they went to the chosen location for their Foundational Skill of Heroics - the Trial of Rescue. They were going to be governed over by their sensei, All Might, and another Pro Hero that would meet them there.

She wondered what they'd be doing. Would they work in pairs, by themselves, or in groups? Would they be competing against each other? Maybe a race then. What type of environment would commence this Trial of Rescue? Maybe a landslide or somewhere wet... Would one of them be a civilian and needed to be rescued by the others? Would one of the Pro Heroes act as a villain and they had to be the 'damsel in distress'?

Hisoka let out a snort, her mind imagining how some of her classmates would react if they were chosen to be that 'damsel in distress'. Midoriya-san might fret over solutions, Bakugo-san would most likely try and explode the one who would be tasked to rescue him, and Todoroki-san most likely wouldn't care either way. She let out another snort as she pictured carrying Fumi bridal style. That would be a funny situation. If that happened, she would never let it go. It would just look so funny if that were to occur.

The very boy she was currently thinking about asked, "What's so funny?"

She gave the other a small smile. "Nothing... Are you ready"

"I am unsure of this, but I guess it will be known when we know more."

"Unn," she agreed, nodding, "That is true." They should hopefully be there soon as well. Everything would work well enough in the end. They were only training after all. Fumi went to his own thoughts as she turned to look back at the window at the passing green and brown scenery, her hand fiddling with the charm from her necklace unconsciously.

Then why did she feel so uneasy about this?

Hisoka couldn't help but worry that something would happen - something that was connected to the incident involving the Level 3 alarm at the Academia. She bit her lower lip in worry.

* * *

 **Location: Unforeseen Simulation Joint, East of U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: April 7, 20XX**

It wasn't much longer before they had arrived at a dome-shaped building, the inside composed of eight main sections, with six of them emulating a particular environmental factor: the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, a practical training area that was designed to simulate any kind of accident or disaster.

Hisoka was amazed by the sheer size of the place and how different each environment was to each other. You know that feeling you get when you walk into a small building, only to see how much space it has on the inside? Imagine that and then multiply it by a thousand. This place looked so much bigger than it had from the outside! It looked like a giant theme park! Just... deadly...

There was an area just for a city on fire, a pile of ruins that looked to be at the base of a mountain, a landslide area, something with a large slide that could be used in a waterpark overflowing with water, and two large biodomes that must hold just as interesting environments!

"Amazing! Is this U.S.J* or something!?" Kaminari-san cried out in amazement.

"Flood wrecks. Landslides. Fires... Etc. Etc. This is a practical training area I created to simulate all kinds of accidents and disasters, and its name is... The Unforeseen Simulation Joint!" A man in a white space suit and a pair of yellow boots said, walking in front of their group.

Oh! Wow! It was Space Hero No. 13! She remembered watching him on TV with Fumi. Glancing at the black-haired bird boy, she saw his red eyes widen, staring in awe. It really was different seeing them in real life as opposed to seeing them on the screen.

"Hey." Aizawa-sensei looked around as he said to Thirteen, "Where's All Might? He should be here around this time." They moved closer, their voices toned down to a hush as they whispered to each other.

When they were finished, the Space Hero turned to us, holding up his fingers. "Before we begin, just one thing... Or two... Or three... Or four..." He trailed off; Hisoka and her classmates' sweat drop, silent as the numbers kept increasing. The Pro Hero took a deep breath and seemed to make it obvious this was a serious talk, "Anyway, I'm certain you're all already quite aware, but my Quirk is called 'Black Hole.' No matter what material may get sucked into its vortex, it'll all turn to dust."

"Now that's a Quirk that's perfect for removing wreckage and saving people injured by disasters!" Midoirya-san stated as Uraraka-san agreed, her head bobbing in excitement.

Yet...

"That may be, but it is something that could easily kill people. And in a way, that is no different from the Quirks you all, no, that anyone can have. Naturally, in this society of superhumans, Quirks are strictly regulated, and the requirements for their lawful use enforced. We can tell at a glance that that is the make-up of this world. That being said, you mustn't forget that each of you possesses a Quirk that can take you on any path. It only takes one step to pull you in any direction that can easily kill others even by accident." He looked at each student, judging their reaction.

Hisoka wrapped an arm around herself. There was a truth to that statement, she couldn't help but agree. Each of them had the potential to be either a Hero or a Villain. Or nothing at all... It had not mattered what it was - it was just that things could lead to somewhere in the unknown future. There were too many ambiguous variables to know what to expect. There would always be that - the _unknown_. The future was constantly changing after all. And she didn't know whether to be excited, scared, nervous or all of the above for that.

She guessed only time would tell.

"During Aizawa-san's physical strength test, you learned of your respective power's true potential..."

The only thing her Quirk could do was heal others; there wasn't much more potential for that. It wasn't flashy nor was it best used against Villains...

"...And during All Might's trail of battle, I think you took away a true sense of the danger of brandishing those powers against one another..."

She wasn't able to do much when she had been paired up with Todoroki-san; he took on the opposing team like it was nothing. She had only relayed what she heard to him and that had been it.

"This lesson will serve as a fresh start! Let's get to studying about how to wield our Quirks for the sake of human life! Your Quirks emphatically do not exist to hurt others! Please leave this exercise having fully understood that your Quirks exist to help people! That is all! You have my gratitude for listening so intently and patiently!" The space suit wearing Hero took a bow then, and everyone around her cheered.

Hisoka stayed silent, looking away. It was quite the rousing speech, she would admit, but it had made her think of everything that had happened to possible things that may or may not occur. Anything was possible, after all. So, she would have to look forward. She would do her best to everything that came at her.

She would help.

It was all she wanted to do.

Aizawa-sensei was leaning back against the iron railing. "Right. Now first thing's first...," he trailed off when he heard a sound. His eyes widened when a strange black mist formed into a vortex over by the water fountain. "Huddle together and don't move!" He shouted as people in costumes emerged out from the vortex. "No. 13! Protect the students!"

"What is it? Is this like that training pattern we had at the Entrance Exam?" Kirishima-san asked curiously, peering from the front of the group.

"Don't move!" Their Homeroom teacher commanded, putting on his trademark goggles, "Those are Villains!"

This feeling... There were so many. Was this what the feeling from before was? She didn't like it one bit.

"Eraserhead and No. 13..." The black fog was talking!? To bypass so many defenses... Was that his Quirk? Teleportation? "According to the teachers' curriculum we procured yesterday, All Might was supposed to be here, and yet..."

"I knew it," Aizawa-sensei clicked his tongue, "So yesterday was your fault..."

"Where is he..." A raspy voice spoke, belonging to the Villain with hands clutching all over his body. "We went through all this trouble and rustled up so many of us to bring along... You can't tell me All Might... The Symbol of Peace... Isn't here..."

Those dead, cold eyes pierced right through her when they landed on them. They were like a pair of black holes ready to suck anything into its hold. She felt like she had lost all hope with those eyes - that they would kill her just for the sake of 'fun'. This was not something they should mess with...

"I wonder if he'll show up if we kill the kids?"

"V-Villains?! Get out of here! What kind numbskull could think honest-to-god Villains would be able to just waltz into the Hero home base!?" Yaoyorozu-san exclaimed, nervous sweat dripping down her cheek.

"Sensei! What about the intruder alarm sensors...?!" Kirishima-san remarked.

"Of course, we have some set up, but...!" Something dawned on the Pro Hero as he questioned it as well.

"Is this the only campus they've infiltrated, or are they attacking all the others too...? If the sensors aren't responding, then that just means they must have one amongst their numbers who has a Quirk that can do that. An isolated space away from the school building at a time when there's a class scheduled... It may seem out of the question, but... They must have some solid objective. This isn't an ambush without some carefully planned scheme behind it."

He had a point. They were here on purpose without a doubt. They had planned this.

"No. 13, do the evacuation procedure and try calling the school. These Villains know how to get around the sensors! I wouldn't be surprised if there was an electro wave-type guy who'll try and interfere!" He turned and looked to Kaminari-san. "Kaminari, you too! Try contacting the school with your Quirk!"

"A-Ah!" Though shocked by the sudden order, he nodded. "Yes, sir!" He put his hand on the radio device next to his ear.

"Sensei! Are you gonna fight them _alone_?! Even if you suppress all of their Quirks, there's too many of them!" Midoriya-san said worriedly.

Hisoka looked down at the group, the last Villain coming out from the black smoke. It was true.

"The battle style of 'Eraserhead' is to capture Villains after erasing their Quirks! Meaning the main battle starts-"

Aizawa-sensei slicked back his hair as he looked at the boy. "A Hero always has more than one trick up their sleeves!" He stood forward, not looking back. "No. 13, I'm counting on you!" He leapt from the stairs, gathering up his scarfs in hand, down into the mass of Villains.

He wasn't weak. He took those weaknesses his Quirk gave him and turned them to his advantages. Goggles to hide who he looked at, the carbon fiber scarf to keep his enemies from escaping, bound and in check, and the awareness of all enemies only a Pro Hero could have.

"Go! We've got to evacuate! Now!"

They ran for the entrance, and halfway to the door before they were stopped in their tracks, a purple swirl appeared, taking the shape of a smoky mass with yellow eyes.

"I am afraid I cannot allow that," the Villain began, his voice was icy and menacing, "Greetings. We are the Villain Alliance. I do so apologize for the presumption, but we took it upon ourselves to enter Yuuei Academy, the base of Heroes. In order to engage with All Might, the 'Symbol of Peace'. We were wondering if we might be allowed the opportunity to extinguish him, you see.

Kill All Might... What...

"Was All Might not meant to be in attendance at this juncture?" He went on, "Perchance, has something been altered? Ah well... setting that aside..." The fog began to circle around them. " ** _This_** is my role."

She made to move, Fumi clasping on her wrist to stop her, as he unfurled his smoky wings, only for Kirishima-san and Bakugo-san to jump and attack him. A huge explosion was set off from Bakugo-san's Quick, creating a massive dust cloud.

When it cleared, Kirishima-san said, his upper arm hardened, "Bet you didn't think we'd be able to do you in before you got the chance!"

Despite the attack, the black smoke wasn't done. "That was quite perilous. To be expected, you live up to your school's reputation even if you are just students. But... that is just what you are. Children!" He moved once again.

"Run, you two! It's no use! Run!" No. 13 shouted in desperation, the cap on his finger opening.

 _"You will be scattered..."_

The fog was beginning to envelop all around them! She felt Fumi's grip on her tighten, hearing a command of 'Don't let go.' from him as he gripped onto something. She could only see black as she tried to keep a hold on the other, the wind picking up around them.

 _"...And tortured..."_

He could hear cracking and the whipping of wind. Red eyes opened as he tried to stay ahold with his Quirk digging into the stone ground.

"Fumi!" He heard, looking back to see Hisoka with a look of pure fear on her face.

A string of black smoke wrapped around her lower half, beginning to suck her in. He felt his grip on her begin to slip. He tried to keep ahold of her as she tried to keep both hands on his. Yet... It slipped; the fog moving between them separated their grip.

"NO!" He shouted, watching his precious person slip from him. Dark Shadow's grip on the ground released and he tried to get to her, their fingers centimeters from touching, yet she was pulled into the pit of black fog. "Hisoka!"

He soon fell into his own pit of fog.

 _"...And slain..."_

"Fumi!" She had called out before she fell, her arm stretched out, as she was wrapped up in the cold darkness.

She couldn't see, couldn't feel...

Then, she fell.

* * *

 ** _*USJ: Universal Studios of Japan - I looked up pictures and wow! It seriously looked like it so much!_**

 **Author's Note: So... Hisoka got teleported away. Woooooooo! -jazz hands- Where do you think she'll end up? Where do you want her to end up? By herself? With one of the others like where Bakugo and Kirishima or Todoroki are? Then who would she fight? Or she could very well be used as a hostage! So many variables with even more outcomes. Who knows what could happen!**

 **On a less dramatic note, Happy Thanksgiving everyone! What are you all thankful for? Well... It is less than a week away so I'm still wishing it to you and it'll be my birthday as well. I'll be turning 20! Yatta! 1 more year and I will be able to drink legally! Have fun with friends, family, or by yourself (if that's your thing then that's cool!) or whatever else you do!**

 **So, because of this, I am unsure if there will be a chapter or not. I guess you will have to wait and see what will happen then. You may never know what could happen~!**

 **Once more…**

 **Happy Thanksgiving!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: ****"I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 57, Favs: 37, Reviews: 16, Communities: 0, Views: 1797**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **jilnachtaugen** **and Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Ender the multiverse Detective- Oh, yes~! Very much so. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AubreyKuwata- I shall. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **To The Battle**

* * *

 **Location: Unforeseen Simulation Joint, East of U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: April 7, 20XX**

So close...

Just inches away yet she couldn't grab his hand. They had been so close before she had been wrapped in the cold darkness. It was as if she was in a dark abyss, forever falling. Her body felt like it was being tossed around like a sock in a laundry dryer, her sight blurred with sweeping colors - shifting from black to colorful. She heard voices and screams echoing in the distance before falling through holes, the colorful openings closing seconds after.

What was happening?

Where was she?

How long had it been?

Was she going to be stuck in here forever?

Ah, it mattered not. Soon enough, a speck of color entered Hisoka's vision. It grew larger, pushing the darkness away before she fell through it high above the area. It felt like she was suspended in zero gravity in slow motion. Her heart was beating against her ribcage as brown eyes widened. Hisoka could see everything below her - the different zones that held little specks of movement.

Fighting.

Sucking in a breath, it had taken a moment to realize that she was falling, the ground - a very hard surface that could very well kill her - and people. Villains were waiting for her it seemed, ready to gobble her up.

She couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. It had looked like she was not teleported to any of the Zones, so it was most likely somewhere in between the Zones.

Hisoka wondered if the area was near her sensei as the ground neared her face. _'Tuck and roll!'_ Her body moved at the mental command, curling into herself and braced for an inevitable impact. Just as she was feet from becoming a splat on the ground, she flipped, twisting her body around so her legs were up in the air. As she stretched her legs out, she delivered kicks to whoever was nearest.

Landing in a crouch, she sucked in her breath, the impact shaking throughout her body. Her body shivered, standing as she let out a long breath. Opening her eyes, she looked at the Villains surrounding her, ready to attack.

A lanky guy with grey hair covering the upper part of his face came at her with the intent to kill, claws drawn back. She bent backward, landing on her hands, as he flew over her. Hisoka moved into a split handstand, body tight as she took a cheap shot to his family jewels with a swift kick, landing on her legs.

The males within the group wrenched at the move, pity for the fallen Villain. Cracking her neck, she stretched her arms up in the air, eyes cold at the ones surrounding her. She got into position, her Kaiken within her hand.

A purple skinned man with a gas mask rushed in with others following his move. As they moved in, Hisoka clicked her tongue.

Annoying little bugs.

She wasted no time, allowing herself to gather a study number of cuts and bruises as she tried to take out as many as she could as well try to get closer to where her homeroom teacher was. She felt a punch connect with her gut, sending her back as she coughed up some saliva. Rolling on the ground, a groan escaped her, pain racking her body.

"Fuck," she uttered, spitting out a bit of blood mixed saliva to the side. Blood splatter and downed Villains surrounded her. The cocky over muscular one (They must have had a whole lot of milk growing up...) gave a vile grin down at her. She was weaponless, her blade to the left of her just out of her reach.

Well then, what was she to do?

The answer to that question was given by the sudden toss of human bodies raining down on them. Dashing to the right, she rolled to avoid a head-on collision with the rain, able to grab her weapon on the way. The bulky Villain did not have much luck since they were at the bottom at a pile of twitchy limbs and painful groaning humans.

Rain, rain go away come again another day!

Well, that ended quicker than she thought. Yet, just as she had taken a breath of relief, she felt her body freeze up causing him to fall unceremoniously onto the ground. She heard a scratchy crackle, trying to move any of her worthless limbs which was all for nothing. Nothing would move on her command.

 _'Damn... it...'_

"Ehehehehe. You won't be able to move at all when I'm around, girly," the same voice said. A webbed hand gripped her hair, pulling her head up to see a wrinkly face grinning down at her.

She glared coldly. His Quirk must be the result of this - make the body unable to move for an unknown amount of time. That was what worried her the most. She was at his mercy until she could figure out the weakness of this or wait until the Quirk's clock ran out. The hunched over Villain laughed again, dragging Hisoka forward by the roots of her hair. She struggled to move as much as she could, yet the Quirk was still in effect, rendering her motionless.

* * *

 **Location: Central Plaza, Unforeseen Simulation Joint, East of U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: April 7, 20XX**

Her body was pulled along until they made it to Central Plaza, dragged in front where the main group of Villains was. Her eyes widened at the largest of them, their bulky frame sat on a severely wounded Aizawa-sensei, a pitch-black hand holding up his broken arm. The pale, skinny man dressed in black and hands all over his body stood in front of that annoying teleportation Quirk Villain. She mentally winched at the cracking noise as the thing - the Nomu as that skinny man called it - repeatedly slammed his head into the ground.

No...

Why...

She wanted to do something.

She could do nothing.

Her eyes caught the Villain's red ones, a large hand covering most of his face as his head slowly turned to her.

"What is this?" He asked the Villain holding her, head tilting slowly. His voice was like chalkboards and she wanted to shut it out. He moved closer, inspecting her like a curious toddler when faced with something new.

"Just a little girly thinking she could play Hero," the other answered, amused.

The silence was thick, making beads of sweat roll off Hisoka's forehead. This feeling radiating off him felt just like what she had felt the other day. Was this...? The dots connected themselves. This place was supposed to be secure from outsiders. The event that caused the alarm. They, no, _he_ must have infiltrated the school during the commotion! Just with knowing that, Hisoka felt like she had escaped death that day. She had been lucky.

The hand neared her face.

"Weak. Let's use her to take the Symbol of Peace's pride down a notch!"

Was this what it was like facing the Shinigami?

"Leave her alone!"

The hand stopped.

In the fountain stood Midoriya-san, a fist raised at them with a glaring Tsuyu and a frightened Mineta-san. No! They had to run! They wouldn't be able to take them! These Villains were a league above the rest! Her breathing quickened as she tried to get her body to move. They were nearing on them.

Dangerous.

Everything was wrong.

No...

No!

NO!

Something snapped, all things falling into place when she felt her body regain movement (she'd thank sensei after this was over), moving her hand to stab the weasel in the foot. He howled, letting the grip he had on her hair go before she shoved herself up and reared back her arm. "HAH!" She shouted and let her fist fly. The bug flew back and crashed against the ground, his eyes rolling into his head as he fell unconscious.

Move... MoveMoveMoveMoveMoveMoveMoveMoveMoveMoveMoveMove! Move!

She was before the trio in the fountain in the blink of an eye, Kaiken reared back as she screamed, "Get away from her!" At the same time, Midoriya-san moved to punch him from the other side.

"Nomu."

"Eh...?" Midoriya-san blinked, eyes widening.

"Wha..." Hisoka was unable to finish, the pitch-black hand holding onto her arm.

The attacks were blocked. It had not worked! The Nomu's attention was on Midoriya-san, his arm in the monstrous Villain's hold as the head Villain's hands reached for Tsuyu once more, the other reaching for Mineta-san. Tsuyu tried her tongue around Midoriya-san while Mineta-san was crying hard, a hand on one of the purple bulbs on his head.

Hisoka was able to pull her arm out and rear back once more, the urge to draw blood reaching forth. Its claws sunk into her and would not let go. She wanted to slice the man in half. But then, everything stopped, as if frozen in time, when the doors of the USJ burst open, the walls of metal flying over the students near the front and smashing to the ground.

In stepped All Might, "Have no fear for I have come!" He said, voice booming as he tore off his striped tie. He wasn't smiling... This was more serious than any of them could imagine.

Mineta-san exclaimed in relief, "All Might!"

"Ahhhhh..." The Villain sighed, "we got a continue." A mad grin in place. "We were waiting for you, _Hero_. Or should I say, you 'Hero' **_Trash_**." He spread his arms out as if welcoming the other to a grand show of all things.

All Might wasted no time jumping from the front gate, finishing off the group of Villains standing in his way before landing beside a downed Aizawa. Picking him up gently, he moved the man to over his shoulder.

Silence.

No one moved.

"Gah!?" At the drop of the pin, Hisoka felt something latch onto her body and pull her back. Blinking, she was dropped softly on the ground next to her unconscious sensei. She blinked slowly, not hearing what the Pro Hero said before he jumped back into the fray before turning her head when she felt a sting on her cheek and heard her name being called by a worried Tsuyu.

"Hisoka! Get a grip!" Tsuyu's hands were on her shoulders. Seeing the other girl come back to her, she asked, "Are you all right?"

Hisoka stared at her silently, slowly standing with the other female's help. Aizawa-sensei was held up by the boys, worried glances were sent her way.

"I-I'll be fine..." She muttered, eyes lowering. Her body ached, and it felt like she was going to drop at any moment but couldn't allow that to happen. They slowly but surely made their way up to where the students who weren't teleported away were staying at.

There were too many things happening and others needed to be healed. Aizawa-sensei first and foremost on that list. Yes, she wouldn't fight anymore but she would heal. She would help in any way she could.

It was what she was best at.

Midoriya-san stopped, his bangs casting a shadow over his eyes. "Asu...Tsu... yu!"

"What is it, Midoriya?" She halted in her movement, her eyes moving away from All Might's fight to the green-haired boy.

"Take Aizawa-sensei off my shoulders!"

"Sure... But why?" He handed the man over to her, arms slinging over the frog-like girl's shoulders.

His feet were pushing into the ground, reach to take off. He was heading out there! She had to do something!

"Midoriya-san!" Hisoka uncharacteristically shouted, freezing his tensed up body. Head moving robotically towards her, green eyes widened when he felt something stick itself into his mouth. He heard the command to drink; something familiarly metallic tasting entering his mouth made him instinctively drink it.

Why did it feel like déjà vu?

Midoriya felt his energy return, feeling like he just woke up from a refreshing sleep after a long day of work.

"Go!" He was ordered and, so he went, rushing head first into the fight.

Hisoka felt weaker, her energy zapping away quicker than she thought, but it would pass. She would make sure of that. Nothing would get in her way!

They caught glimpses of All Might's fights -explosions and fighting sounds echoing at them. It showed how dangerous the fight was.

They climbed the stairs, Tsuyu and Mineta-san made sure to try to not jostle their injured sensei. Uraraka-san called out to them, the students moving out of their way as they sat him down gently. Hisoka looked around, happy that none of the students were seriously hurt, but No. 13 wasn't looking too good. The back of his suit was shredded, and he had numerous cuts on his back. But he was better than Aizawa-sensei so the man before her was her first priority.

She kneeled, drowning out her worries and the voices of everyone around her - as well as the gasp when the Pro Heroes arrived - right now her focus was needed here. Moving her hands, she began her work. She followed the directions she had learned from her mother, doing what she could as she used what blood she could spare - taking a few Iron Pills to help replenish her blood and energy - to help him and stay conscious at the same time. Enough to begin the healing process but not enough to fix everything.

She worried not at the stares directed at her as she worked away. Some of the injuries she would not be able to heal up but she could help by wrapping those that she couldn't. She whipped away blood and grime from the water bottle she had kept in her pack, placing gauze and medicine on the still unhealed wounds. Taking a deep breath, she moved onto the still conscious No. 13 who was breathing heavily.

"I am sorry, but I am unable to spare any blood..." She muttered sadly, moving to at least dress the wounds to the best of her ability. If she gave any more blood away then she'd be in Morpheus hold.

"Ah... It's fine," No. 13 shifted a bit, "Could you help me forward, please?" He asked in a panic, already pulling himself forward. She did, and he lifted his fingers and made a vacuum, pulling the Villains closer to the teachers that had just arrived. However, he used the rest of his energy in the attack, collapsing to the ground unconscious, giving the Villains an opportunity to escape, both disappearing from their sight.

Now that was over, Hisoka stood up straight.

It was time to look for Fumi, then see if anyone needed any help.

* * *

 **Location: Outside Unforeseen Simulation Joint, East of U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: April 7, 20XX**

After the Villains were apprehended, everyone had been accounted for outside and no one had been seriously injured - except for Midoriya-san. That relieved Hisoka more than she thought. He would be all right with Recovery Girl. She would help him.

Hisoka might not have much longer to stay awake; she just wanted to sleep forever after this was over. Fumi had her lean against him, his cloak gripped tightly in her hand as her coat was in his hold. When he had spotted her outside, wrapping fresh bandages around one of the cuts on her upper right arm, he had the most relief filled expression she had ever seen him have. He would not let her out of his sight or far from his side since then.

"Eighteen... Nineteen... Twenty. Except for the kid with the crippled legs, everyone's pretty much unharmed," the detective said to them, a brown trench coat over his clothes with a matching colored hat.

The students conversed amongst themselves, Fumi speaking with Kirishima-san she glanced over to where Tsuyu was talking with the detective. She tugged on Fumi's coat, pointing over to where Tsuyu and the detective were. "Fumi..."

He was silent, looking from where she was pointing back to her before nodding. He released his grip on her coat. "No more blood," he warned her, eyes narrowing.

She glanced away, the hand nearing her bag falling to her side. "Unn..." She agreed before moving away to where the two were. She shifted a bit, a hand reaching to take a white bottle out of her bag, opening it to take some more Iron Pills. She'd have to restock the bottle soon, Hisoka noted and took out a syringe, making sure that Fumi could not see what she was doing.

She was still worried about Midoriya-san and the teachers. She made sure to draw just enough.

"...or so I've been told. They have all been brought to the infirmary and are being given adequate treatment by Recovery Girl. However, if it wasn't for the on-site treatment Aizawa and No. 13 had received they would have been in worse states."

Just enough to help...

Yes, just enough.

She felt tired.

She couldn't follow what they were saying, a ringing in her ears slowly taking over, but she still made her way to them. It had seemed that they just stopped, the detective turned to face a man with a cat head. They were muttering something to each other.

Ah, it looked like he was going to leave...

She heard the word infirmary.

No!

"Pl-please wait!" Hisoka called out to the man, black eyes turning to her. "Give this to Recovery Girl... Please." She handed over the blood-filled syringe to a gloved hand. "Tell her it's... from... Hi-Hisoka Matsu-sushita..."

The man had a befuddled look but took it anyway. "Okay," Naomasa Tsukauchi agreed, frowning when he saw the girl sway dangerously from side to side. It looked like she was at death's door. "Hey! Are you okay?" He had caught the pale girl before she could hit the ground, still calling out to her.

A bird-headed, frowning boy was by their side instantly, muttering, "Always so reckless..." He then told the older man, "She's fine. That happens when she uses her Quirk too much. After some rest, she'll be fine." He took Hisoka from the detective's grasp, swooping her up in a bridal hold.

Tsuyu made a worried "Ribbit," biting her lower lip.

Tsukauchi blinked, letting the boy go. He seemed to know more than he did. "Okay then." He watched the boy walk back to the group, a few of them crowding around the two. He looked down at the headmaster of U.A., asking, "Do you know what this is all about?" He held up the item he was just given.

Nezu clasped his hands behind his back. "It would seem she has a healing Quirk," he told the other. "Recovery Girl is quite impressed with the effect that girl's blood can do. If you do not mind, could you deliver that after your inspection, Naomasa-kun?"

"Will do, Mr. Principal." Naomasa gave a tip of his hat to the smiling Nezu, the other waving as he went on his inspection. He placed the syringe in a clean bag, giving the students of Class 1-A an inquisitive look. He felt curious about what this new batch of Heroes-in-training would do. It looked like things would only grow more interesting.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I love these characters. They are so much to watch - Anime wise, anyway, - and I laugh every time Nezu is on screen. He's just too funny! Especially his laugh! Makes me laugh every time I hear it! Ha! It was fun writing some new characters too! ^^**

 **Now, sorry that the chapter is a day late (as I usually post it over the weekend with it like 3 AM on a Monday at the latest) but homework comes first. However, the term is officially over, and I'll be on Winter Break (college starts up in January so that's both a blessing and a curse...) and that'll mean more writing - I think... You never know what can happen... Anyway, I'll leave you to your normal activities outside reading my fanfic.**

 **Good night! (Well, it's nighttime for me...)**

 **Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: ****"I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 66, Favs: 41, Reviews: 20, Communities: 0, Views: 2342**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **jilnachtaugen** **and Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Setsuna-Ryu13- I'm glad you like it. ^^ Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **nene9131- It is but I am so excited to write that Arc too! My hands are literally twitching with eagerness and anticipation! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Ender the multiverse Detective- You got that right! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AubreyKuwata- Um... He has not yet but he will soon. I like sushi, especially when I make my own. ^^ Tomago sushi is my favorite. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **To A Cookie**

* * *

 **Location: Class 1-A, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: April 7** **, 20XX**

On the bus, Fumikage had kept Hisoka with him, her body over his as he had rested her head on his shoulder. He had chosen to sit in the very back, having gotten glances from a few of the students that had inquired about his friend's state of health. He had told them this would happen if she used too much of her Quirk. It could take a toll on her body if she wasn't careful.

Power did come with prices after all.

He had made sure that she had not slipped from his grasp the whole way, making a bit of small talk with their newest friend - Tsuyu and somehow that little pervert had been civil enough.

He chose to ignore more or less the conversations within the bus, more focused on making sure his friend would sleep. The passing scenery helped a bit to pass the time before they had arrived at the school. From how the sun was beginning to set and the golden glow it emitted, the day was long for everyone.

"We're here at U.A., students!" The bus driver said, opening the door when the bus came to a halt.

They all got off the bus and headed to walk in, making their way to the changing room silently. He had changed back to his uniform, gathering up his supplies silently. He was glad he had chosen to bring everything there as to not have to go back to the classroom - even more so when he had prompted to have Hisoka do the same. He waved to the ones who said goodbye as he made his way out.

Turning right, he stopped near a set of doors. He waited silently near the female's changing room, back leaning against the wall on the opposite side with his arms crossed over his chest. He slipped his eyes closed, sighing deeply.

Fumikage was exhausted.

This whole ordeal zapped his energy as the adrenaline rush had he from his first Villain battle wore off a while ago. He felt like he wanted to fall asleep then and there, but he knew better than to do so - there were too many things to do now. He had to make sure they got home first though.

Perking up when the door opened, out came Tsuyu holding a still seeping Hisoka now in her uniform. He was glad when the female had volunteered to help with that part. (Fumikage would rather not be labeled as a pervert by his female classmates.) Behind her, Uraraka came with Hisoka's bag. The brown-haired girl gave him a small smile, handing him the bag to slip over his shoulder.

"Thank you," he said, voice full of gratitude to the two as Tsuyu handed over Hisoka to him. His tense body relaxed knowing the other was safe and by his side once more.

"It's no problem, we're friends after all," Uraraka exclaimed, smile widening. "Hisoka-chan stayed asleep the whole time!"

Fumikage nodded, his grip tightening ever so slightly. He figured that.

"We will see you soon then." He nodded to the two before walking off, not wanting to stay any longer than necessary.

The two watched them leave before looking at each other. Uraraka had gone the opposite way, wanting to check up on her friend in the infirmary so Tsuyu followed her lunch companions. She figured Midoriya would be fine. They both walked in comfortable silence all the way until they made it to the front entrance.

"Be safe," Fumikage told Tsuyu when they stopped off to the right. They made sure not to block other students leaving. He knew she could take care of herself but still, he worried. (He would get grey hair from Hisoka by the time he was eighteen, he just knew it.)

Tsuyu answered, "I will," nodding. She glanced at the still sleeping Hisoka. "How long will she stay like that?

"For a few more hours than Hisoka will need to eat," he explained, "She'll be better after that."

"How many times has this happened?"

"Too many to count..." He muttered, glancing to the side.

"She's a handful," Tsuyu said, amusement alight in her eyes.

He nodded.

That was an understatement.

* * *

 **Location: Living Room, Hisoka's and Fumikage's Apartment, Third Floor, Sunrise Apartments, Eastern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: April 8, 20XX**

Hisoka felt like she had been hit by a three-ton moving truck that proceeded to go down a cliff, crashing into a massive field of cacti dripping with lemon juice and decorated with rusty, dull razor blades. Then proceeded to move on that path for years! To put it in simple terms, her body ached, and she hated it when this happened. But she would not complain. Well, out loud that is.

Mentally?

She was all for that.

Still.

She knew this would happen, especially with how much blood she gave. Experience was the best learning tool for her.

It had been early into the night when she had awakened the other day, Fumi coming in with food just at that moment. She had guessed what happened by the look her friend was giving her. An hour later and it felt like her ear was going to fall off. She always hated to make Fumi - or anyone for that matter - worried.

She had to be more careful.

She would need to come up with something. But she could do that later, for now, it was time for the usual call of the week between them and their families. As they sat at their table, a small round machine was in front of them. Exchanging a glance with Fumi, she pressed the middle button and it lit up blue, a hologram screen popping up, a calling symbol tittering back and forth as they waited. On the second ring, the blue tint changed to the image of their families.

Hisoka's mom was on the right as Fumi's parents appeared on the left.

"Hi-chan! Fu-chan! What happened?!" Haru exclaimed, voice stinging in the teen's ears. The glasses-wearing woman's face was near the screen and try all her might would not be able to faze through it like she wanted to do. Haru's brown eyes peered down at her daughter. "Why are you hurt?! Was it training? Are you being bullied?! Do you need me to come over and talk to them?! I will do that! You know I will! You know what! Don't say anything! Don't move! I'm coming over right now!"

Hisoka rubbed her ear, grimacing a bit when her mother saw the bit of bruising on her forehead and the bandage on her cheek. Fumi sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as his father did the same. They watched as Haru was manhandled by his mother to sit back down, the woman getting berated by her oh how she couldn't just up and leave everything all of the sudden as well as to let them explain first.

"Bu-But!" Haru muttered, head lowered as she was lifted by the shadow bird, the back of her green sweater gripped within their beak.

Tsuki Tokoyami said firmly, hands on her hips, "No buts." Her red eyes narrowed before the woman cowed and sat back down grumbling.

Haru crossed her arms over her chest, still feeling the beak attached to her sweater.

Mizuki Tokoyami sweat drop, deciding to better stay out of this. He stroked the back of his feathers tiredly, beak clipping silently before looking back at his son. When their eyes connected, they nodded to each other. He was glad that everything was okay now. Something was bound to happen and that was what exactly, the children explained, did.

The Villain Alliance?

Haru stared at the children, staying silent as they continued to recount as much as they could to the parents.

Hisoka looked at her mother with worry. The look in her eyes made something twist in her gut. She knew her mother's past wasn't the best - some parts sketchy enough that she knew her mother would never tell her - and knew that she tried her best to make up for some things she had done with the things she does now. Her father was a part of that past.

Had it something to do with that Villain Alliance?

It made her worry even more. Worry that she kept to herself - that passed as the families continued to talk with one another - exchanging stories of things happening in their hometown and the news of friends being made from their classmates - until it was late in the evening. Fumi and Hisoka waved goodbye once the clock hands had turned passed the time of six-thirty. The line went dead, the hologram turning off.

Hisoka let out a tired sigh, closing her eyes as she leaned forward. She rested her head on her arms, closing them around her. That could have gone better. Fumi laid his head on the table as well. Turning her head, they locked eyes.

Even when they had explained, that night the news had provided coverage on the incident at the USJ, and the class had gotten a bit of screen time for a few seconds. Some might have liked that sort of exposure, but to her, she could care less.

"Take out?" Hisoka offered, giving him a small smile. She did not feel like cooking tonight.

"Take out," he agreed, nodding.

* * *

 **Location: Unknown, Somewhere in Japan**

 **Date: April 8** **, 20XX**

Red eyes stared at the TV screen, a grin widening as the news anchor babbled on about whatever was deemed important enough to report before it turned to another news reporters. They sharpened their knives, bits of sparks alighting the dark room. As the babbling news reporter continued, they switched to the Villain attack on a class of students at the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. They showed pictures of the students they held, a list of names appearing underneath the images.

 _Thuck!_

Just as they were nearing the last of the students, a knife hit the screen, the hilt sticking out of the television. The image glitched, playing over and over in a loop as the sound warped until there wasn't any.

The person neared it, placing a hand on the broken glass over the glitching image of a female in a school uniform. They would never be stupid enough to have the students in their Hero Costumes on screen with their name at the same time.

Oh, no.

That wouldn't do. Not at all. That was just calling for a killing.

They grinned, sharp teeth glinting in the screen's sparse light. Pupils dilated as they stared at the female student.

"You..."

* * *

 **Location: Class 1-A, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: April 10** **, 20XX**

Monday rolled around when they returned to school, and to their surprise, they each found a small bag of cookies on each desk. No one had known that Hisoka made sure to get there first - even before both Todoroki-san and Yaoyorozu-san and they got there early too. Hisoka sat at her desk, Fumi munching on his own batch of cookies as she watched students slowly treck their way into the classroom.

The day before, Hisoka had become a bit stressed and so baked something to calm herself down. She made more than she thought and came up with the idea to make cookies for everyone - Fumi wouldn't have been able to eat them all even if he wanted to. (And he tried to too. A stomach ache was the result of that.) When some of them ate them, they seemed to like them, yet Bakugo-san exploded his for some reason.

She thinks.

Who knows.

All she heard was an explosion behind her when she was talking a bit with Kirishima-san - he figured it on that she had made them. She was not going to question it. Her neighbor to the right - Sato-san - asked how she made the cookies. He honestly looked interested in what was in them. So, she explained, and he even offered a few tips. He definitely knew what he was talking about.

Well, it looked like there were two cooks in the class.

Hisoka would have to swap recipes sometime.

It was not long before Aizawa-sensei surprisingly turned up to class, albeit covered from head to toe in bandages. He staggered into class, hunched over as he made his way to stand behind the front desk.

Was he really all right?

Hisoka bit her bottom lip, a hand clenching over her other one, fingers playing with one another. She froze when her teacher's gaze landed on her, the message in his eyes clear to not even think of it.

She lowered her gaze as the bandaged man spoke, "Don't concern yourselves over me. After all, the battle hasn't _really_ ended for you yet."

"Fight?" Hisoka mumbled, frowning. Were there more Villains they had to face?

He then gave them a serious look, his eyes piercing through the gap of bandaging. "The U.A. Sports Festival is approaching, boys and girls."

Oh, yeah... This was a school. There was bound to be something 'normal' if that was you what could call it. _(It wouldn't ever be, Hisoka knew that, but she could dream. Maybe. She was training to be a Heroine, after all.)_

"Wait, hold up! That sounds like something Villains would try to infiltrate, isn't it? Will we be alright!?" Denki asked, worry filling his voice.

"On the contrary; since we're going ahead with the festival, it means the school is confident that it has all its ducks in a row when it comes to a crisis control now. I hear police presence will be five times bigger than normal, for example," Sensei told them. "What you should be thinking about is... what a huge chance the Academy's Sports Festival presents for you all. This isn't some event that'll be brought to a halt by the likes of Villains."

Would it be like the one they had in middle school but bigger? Would they be allowed to use their Quirks? Ah. What a stupid question. Of course, they'd be allowed to use them. This wouldn't be the top Hero Performing Academia if it wasn't.

"Our Sports Festival is one of Japan's biggest events!" Sensei elaborated. "In days past, the 'Olympics' was the event that whipped all the nation into a froth of enthusiasm! But now, as you know, the extent and population have shrunk, and it's lost a lot of substance. So, what has now taken the place of the Olympics in Japan is the U.A. Sports Festival!"

"The country's top Heroes are all sure to be watching us!" Yaoyorozu-san declared. "It's because they'll be scouting us!"

"She's right! After graduating, I think I'll follow the tactic of going sidekick for a Pro Hero's squad," Kaminari-san said with a thumbs up.

"That's true but there are loads of people who get stuck as sidekicks forever and miss their chance to break out as a solo Hero," Jiro-san pointed out. "And you seem like just that kind of dumbass, Kaminari."

"Eh?!" He held a stupefied look at the female, eyes wide like a begging puppy. Little did he know, he would be the end to many, if not all, jokes she had.

The class snorted.

"Naturally, entering the squad of a famous Hero will get out higher status and more experience," their sensei said, gaining back control of the class. "Remember, time is limited. If you get noticed by a Pro, that gives you the standing for a brighter future than otherwise. This is the chance you'll get only once a year... A total of three chances. If you aim to be a Hero, this is an event you **_can't_** overlook!"

The bell rang.

"Understood?" He demanded, eyes narrowing at them.

"Yes, sir!" The class said.

"Very well then, class is dismissed," he said, grumbling to himself as he walked out to leave the classroom.

Hisoka stood as her classmates mingled a bit with each other, coming up with plans on what they were going to do for their training and speculations on what was going to happen during the Sports Festival. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a small bag filled with cookies and called out to her sensei just as he made it outside.

"What?" He hissed, looming over her.

Hisoka was not fazed, holding up the treats to him. He blinked slowly, the gift unexpected.

"I made too many and had extra," Hisoka explained, placing the bag of cookies in the crook of his arms since he was unable to take them because of the casts around them. "I am glad you are doing all right." She offered a small smile before bowing her head and heading back, unaware of the intense gaze her sensei held, watching her go back into the classroom.

* * *

 **Author's Note: There was never any info giving about Fumikage's parents or family, so I made up names for them. I made it, so he got his bird head feature from his dad and his quirk from his mom. ^^ Their names: Mizuki and Tsuki. Simple names that I think work well with each other. Tsuki means moon while Mizu means water and the 'ki' is just a normal add on to the name in Japan.**

 **Well then, the U.A. Sports Festival Arc has officially begun. ^^ Yaaa. What will happen? Who knows. Who knows~! What would you like to see happen?**

 **I've made another picture! Check it out! _(Just take out the spaces and the links should work.)_**

 **Link: nightmarezanez._deviantart._com/_art/_Hisoka-Matsushita-Hero-Time-718824138**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary:** **"I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 69, Favs: 43, Reviews: 21, Communities: 0, Views: 3006**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **jilnachtaugen** **and** **Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **AubreyKuwata- That's really nice of you to say. ^^ Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **To Train**

* * *

 **Location: Hallway, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: April 10, 20XX**

After their fourth period had ended and their lunch break began, the whole class was filled with talk about the Festival. Someone must have turned some knob to make the levels of excitement (and shouting in addition to that) rise up to eleven.

Don't get her wrong, she was excited too!

This was a good chance for her, just like anyone else. It was a way to get the attention of others to see what potential they had - for the Pro Heroes to scout possible sidekicks and interns. It was just one of the many steps one could possibly take in their course for the future.

A challenge.

She liked to have a challenge every now and then.

Just like now.

The challenge?

Trying to find All Might and give him one of the last few bags of cookies she has left at her disposal.

Challenge...

Accepted!

She had stepped out of class when the loudness was getting too loud for her - after informing her always worrying childhood friend of course - and had gone on her quest to find the man. Now, if only she could have a hint as to where the gigantic man was, it would make her life just a bit easier. How hard was it to find him?

Harder than she had thought.

Even asking teachers to see if they had seen him or not only helped so much. It still didn't stop her.

So...

She went to find Midoriya-san. (It would have been easier to do that from the start. The Pro Hero seemed to have a special interest in him - didn't stop the fact that their Quirks was rather similar to each other too - and she had not been the only one to notice that.) The taller teen had been talking with his friends near the end of the hallway near the lunch room. Just as she was nearing them, they turned to her and stared at her for a moment.

Hisoka tilted her head, asking as she came to a stop, "What is it?"

"Hisoka-chan! Hisoka-chan!" Uraraka-san jumped to her, smiling with a flushed face. She placed both hands on her shoulders. "Why do you wanna be a Hero?"

Iida-san nodded quickly, agreeing, "Oh! I'd love to know too!" He pushed up his glasses from the bridge that connected each lens to each other. Midoriya-san watched her silently.

"I don't want to be a Hero," she explained simply, blinking at the shocked expressions she received. The reactions she got promoted her to explain further, "I want to be a Healer." She glanced at the sky with a small smile. "My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." She then walked up to Midoriya-san, holding up a bag of cookies. "Could you give this to All Might, please?"

"Y-yeah," he mumbled, looking anywhere but at her.

Hisoka nodded her thanks, turning when the others said nothing and went back to the classroom.

* * *

 **Location: Class 1-A, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: April 10, 20XX**

Hisoka made a beeline over to Fumi and Tsuyu and they proceed to have lunch on Fumi's desk.

"This will be an interesting experience," Tsuyu muttered, snatching a bite from Hisoka's bento with her chopsticks. "The Sports Festival."

The brown-haired girl narrowed her eyes at the other, a scowl present on her face. "You have your own food."

"Your food is better," she stated, reaching to take another bite when Hisoka's own chopsticks blocked her.

Fumi watched the lightning pass between the two sets of eyes, snorting at the 'fight' happening in front of him. The dramatic moves. The speech between the 'Hero' and the 'Villain'. If it was possible, he would even hear battle music playing in the background.

He took another bite of his lunch happily.

"Unattended fooooood..." Mineta tiptoed over to the girls' bentos while they were distracted, frozen on the spot when he had three stares directed at him. He deflated, shoulders hanging down and walked off.

Tsuyu took the moment take another swipe at Hisoka's food, successfully taking her last egg roll.

"Oi!"

The green haired girl let out an amused _"Ribbit"_ as she looked at her glaring friend happily. As Hisoka opened her mouth, Tsuyu stuffed a sausage octopus into it causing the other to choke for a moment before having to chew on the meat in order to swallow it. Tsuyu still smiled as she was given a glare that the still scowling girl had. She was so happy to have friends.

Soon enough the lunch bell rang, and students returned to their classroom as lessons resumed. All too soon was it the end of the school day and everyone gathered their things to leave.

Uraraka-san, prepared to leave with her two friends, opened the door when she came to a halt. A bit curious to see what had everyone unable to leave, Hisoka blinked at the number of students waiting outside the doorway.

Wow.

They came later than Hisoka thought.

Naturally, the rest of the student body was fascinated by their top opponents for the Sports Festival, and thus decided to state their curiosity by scoping out the competition.

"What the heck?!" Uraraka-san shouted in surprise.

Iida-san held up his hand in their direction, standing at attention. "Do any of you fellow students have some sort of business with our class?"

Mineta-san shouted in protest, holding up a fist and shaking it, "Why are ya all blocking the doorway? I won't let you hold us hostage in here!"

"They want to see who their competition is," Hisoka explained, eyeing the students outside their classroom.

"They wanna see the gang who came through the Villain ambush," Bakugo-san grunted as he made his way past them, his face in angered focus. "They're checking us out before the big battle, asshole.

The smallest in the class pointed at the explosion teen; Midoriya muttered a sorry to the shaking boy, saying that that was his neutral mode. This was his neutral mode?

Hisoka sighed.

"It's pointless to try, so why don't you just fuck off, you goddamn mob." He stopped in front of the doorway in front of the horde of students.

She felt a headache slowly appear. If this was going to be how he always acted, then Hisoka was better to stay out of his way if she wanted this headache to dissipate.

"I came to see what you kids are made of, true, but I didn't think you'd be this arrogant," a voice in the crowd spoke up. A slender male with messy indigo hair and sunken tired, purple eyes pushed his way to the front of the crowd. "Are all the kids enrolled at the Department of Heroics this way?"

No. No, they were not.

As he talked, Hisoka made a note of students either backing away or who seemed to be fearful of him. Did he have a fearful Quirk or something? The more the boy continued to speak the more Hisoka's frown deepened.

Hisoka was no fool. It was true that many students made it into other Departments even when most aimed for the Heroic Department. There were many that would look at them with jealous eyes. But she knew anyone could be a Hero, no matter where they came from.

Would... would she look at them like that if she never made it to the Heroic Department?

Did she really care?

Who knew.

She glanced at Fumi as he came up to her.

Time to go.

Hisoka made her way past the students, walking past Bakugo-san and the General Department students when she stopped, staring up into the same blank indigo eyes such as her own.

"It does not matter which Department you are from, anyone can be a Hero," she told him as she walked past him, the horde parting as she stepped through them. Fumi tailed right behind her.

Hisoka felt the burning stare of others but would not look back. She said her bit. She would not take it back. Instead, she asked, "What do you want for dinner, Fumi?"

"Ramen, if you do not mind," he answered.

"Ramen sounds good, make sure to make enough for three," Tsuyu said, coming up on her right.

"Why? You'd just end up taking from mine," Hisoka muttered, scowling lightly. She turned that scowl when she heard another amused _"Ribbit!"_ come from Tsuyu.

"I'm coming over. I already told my mom that I'll be home late," Tsuyu stated, clicking away on her phone. "And to not cook food for me."

Fumi and Hisoka blinked, glancing at each other because of the suddenness. They've never had any friends over. Well, there was a first to everything. Fumikage shrugged, he did not mind it. He rather liked the fact that a friend was coming over - no matter how sudden it was. Watching the interaction between the two females, he could tell that Tsuyu would be good for Hisoka.

He truly was glad.

* * *

 **Location: Park, Near Hisoka's and Fumikage's Apartment, Eastern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: April 14, 20XX**

Even while they went to class, each student put all their effort into individual training even when they did exercises together in preparation for the Sports Festival. Hisoka was no different. She came up with a training plan for herself until the Sports Festival - both training by herself and with a few friends. It's always nice to have someone to have a mock fight with.

Saturday morning was spent doing stretches and running along the park by herself. She wore a simple tracksuit - something breathable and could contain her sweat easily - and began her stretching exercises before her run. She woke early so there were few people out; a male jogger passed her as she sat on the floor with both feet out in front of her. Reaching out with both arms, she leaned forward and grabbed onto her toes and held for a few moments.

Fumi was most likely still sleeping before he would go out somewhere, doing some training himself. It had been decided between the two of them, outside of class, that they would not train together. It was for that just in case moment if they were to fight each other - which was possible - but the chances were rather slim with how many students were going to be in the Sports Festival. Still, Hisoka could not rule out that option. One could never know (unless that said person had a Quirk to see the future or something) what could occur.

Anything could happen.

Hisoka sat up straight, opening her legs to a right angle, one straight ahead and the other to the side. She leaned forward to her right leg, wrapping a hand around her foot and held the position. She repeated the motion with the opposite leg. Taking a breath, she moved her legs to a ninety-degree position, leaning forward between her legs with a straight back with her arms stretched straight in front of her. Waiting in that position for half a minute, she continued on with her usual stretches relaxing her body into form until she began her run.

Before she moved on, she plugged her ears with some headphones and turned up the music on her phone, cranking it just loud enough to block outside noise but not enough to hurt her eardrums. Hisoka then stretched her arms above her head one more time. Taking another breath, she took a step back on her heel and started to run, breathing evenly as she bobbed her head to the beat.

* * *

 **Location: Hisoka's Room, Hisoka's and Fumikage's Apartment, Third Floor, Sunrise Apartment's, Eastern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: April 16, 20XX**

Hisoka sat on the wooden floor inside her room, the sun already set and stomach filled with dinner made hours before. She kneeled directly on the floor, a pillow tucked under her knees as she straightened her back. In front of her was a cleaning kit* and one of her used daggers sitting over a large pile of newspaper in front of her, she would clean it at home after training with it during the day.

Opening the cleaning kit, she pulled out a nuguigami, a soft wiping paper tissue exclusively for wiping the excess oil and unnecessary dust on the sword, then an older, flannel cloth for a quick cleaning after handling. After that, a bottle of choji oil was sat next to the cloths. It was a superb rust preventive oil and helped quite a bit, unlike clove oil which would cause your blade to rust. Hisoka scowled at that. A simple mistake like that had caused her to lose a dagger when she was younger.

Well, she learned her lesson after that.

Shaking her head, she took the oiling cloth, that would be used to apply the choji oil and the uchiko ball - a finely ground stone powder (a mixture of hazuya and jizuya) in a silk ball - out of the kit. She finally placed the cleaning bit box off to the side before saturating the oiling cloth. She began to clean after removing the blade from the sheath; she let her mind be at ease. It was one of the few times where she could let herself wonder as she cleaned, her hands moving on autopilot from doing the movements since she was young.

Her thoughts turned to the Sports Festival.

She was glad she had been able to find some records in the rather large library (that had like five floors of books and material in there) that had taken longer than she had thought to find. She was able to find a pattern of sorts of the events - each chosen at random from a wheel of chance right when they were going to begin each event. There would be something that would have a one vs. one option at the end of the Sports Festival. One time there had been an obstacle race while another was when they had to do something related to laser tag and find the other person in some type of maze. She even went on the internet and scored a few takes from old alumni from the Academy.

This would be an interesting experience from their usual take on the Sports Festival, to say the least. It put their middle school version to shame. Well, this was the Academy, so she expected that it would be over the top in some way or another.

Hisoka began to wipe the choji oil from the third blade with a clean piece of nuguigami as she wiped it away from the handle to the tip. She ran a thumb along the back of the blade, eyeing to make sure it was done correctly. She repeated the process once more before she moved on.

She wondered who would pass each event, a thoughtful look appearing on her face. Hisoka knew her class; while at the top as Bakugo-san had said, there were many students with useful Quirks and if they knew how to use them just right could actually pull the rug from under them. She would have to make sure to keep herself - and hopefully her classmates as well - from going blind with arrogance.

Maybe.

Who knew what could happen unless that said person had some type of clairvoyance Quirk then that would just be plain cheating. They could see whatever they saw and use it to their advantage, Hisoka just knew it!

Well, let it be said, she could not wait for the Sports Festival.

* * *

 ** _*I've actually looked up proper ways to clean blades and swords in different ways. While I was going to use the Japanese method - cause, ya know, it's set in Japan - I've found other methods while similar some had differences in them. All of them were fascinating! Still went with the Japanese way though._**

 **Author's Note: Yea... Yea... I know its late. Ugh... I feel so horrible! Damn cold... Why must the cold weather I love so much do this to me?! Why?! -_- No chapter last week because I went out of town with family and now I got sick during the middle of the week so there wasn't much I could do but sleep it off as the days neared the weekend - which was Christmas. Shiny and bright new things distracted me next from writing like I wanted to. This head cold and shiny things are still distracting...**

 **What did all of you get for Christmas?**

 **So much has happened and now we've entered the next Arc and soon enough more drama and all that will happen... Well, at least the next chapter will be filled with more action.**

 **You know what would make me feel better?**

 **Reviews.**

 **I can make reviews soup! Heh.**

 **Merry LATE Christmas and have a Happy Holidays.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: ****"I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 73, Favs: 45, Reviews: 25, Communities: 0, Views: 3415**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **jilnachtaugen** **and** **Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **zerom1v- You've got that right! Here is more action! I think... Just read it and find out for yourself! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Vedahzii- Ah, thank you! I was never sure if Hisoka's Quirk would actually work out, but I am happy that I went with this one (either this or have her have the ability to be able to not able to miss a shot when shooting a gun but that was already taken...) and so here it is. Glad you like her! Now that I think about, you are the first person to say something about my drawings in the review. One day, I shall get that 10/10! DETERMINATION! Heh. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AubreyKuwata- How was the ramen? Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **IcyHeart12- I really do like how I've made their relationship with each other. The dynamic between the three has gone way better than I had thought it would. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **To The Finish Line**

* * *

 **Location: Sports Festival Stadium, North Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: April 30, 20XX**

Today was the day.

Today was the day they had all waited for.

Today was the day they had trained their butts off for.

" _Students are to report to their assigned locker rooms. You will be able to store all your belongings there, along with your uniforms. Any equipment ie; Support Items for the Hero Courses, weapons, or anything similar, must be registered with your homeroom teacher. Thank you and have a wonderful time at the Sports Festival!"_

Ah, she'd have to go to that too...

The announcement was repeated a few times, for those who had not heard it before, so that everyone had a fair chance to get things done.

Hisoka would do it after she got changed and put on her gym uniform - something they all had to wear as to not give anyone an advantage with their costumes. She was glad there were no classes the day as well. She had brought only the basics - for that just in care moments - with her after all.

After she had completed in changing her clothes, saying hello to the few classmates she had passed to meet up with Fumi, they had walked together to get her supplies registered. She was glad that she was able to use her blade - one of the exceptions she had against those with battle use Quirks. With that complete, they had made their way to the waiting room given to Class 1-A, small talk bated between the two.

* * *

 **Location: Class 1-A Waiting Room, Sports Festival Stadium, North Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: April 30, 20XX**

Most of the class had already arrived and were changed into their gym uniforms as her classmates went to their respective groups of friends, talking amongst one another. Some scattered themselves, ones that floated from group to group to talk with everyone, while some, like Bakugo-san and Todoroki-san, had stood at the edges of the room, waiting.

Hisoka was half listening to others around her, giving a sound of her listening as Fumi and Tsuyu talked with the nice Ojiro-san and a rather excited Ashido-san. Her fingers fiddled with the pendant, feeling the engraved grooves of the cherry blossom design against the silver metal as her eyebrows knitted together, a small frown appearing on her face - something akin to confusion alit in her eyes if one looked closely enough.

It was not often that Hisoka thought about the man deemed as her father. It was something her mother loved to tell her stories of when she had been but a child once upon a time and that had stopped after she reached middle school. Even with the rare thoughts of the man and her wanting to gut the man who caused the woman who raised her single-handedly so much grief.

(She remembered the nights when the sound of rain mixed with her mother's tears.

The countless days when the woman would look out the window longingly as if waiting for something to burst through the glass and scope her up, whisking her away into a world of fantasy.

The times when that dazed glance looked at her and saw someone else.)

So, yes, thoughts of _him_ were more or less sparse with her. (It had not stopped her thinking of the what-ifs or the could-have-beens. She did wonder for a time if the man would come home. He would be welcomed with cautiousness then love when she was younger, but things changed.

Things were always changing.)

A pair of fingers snapped in front of her causing her to jerk up, her pendant falling softly against her chest as she looked at a worried Fumi and Tsuyu - who had snapped her fingers at her. "Is everything okay?"

Hisoka then noticed the nervous filled atmosphere held above her classmates - most looking at Midoriya-san and Todoroki-san standing at the front of the room. Something changed while she had been busy with her thoughts.

Had she missed something?

Hisoka felt like she did.

Damn it! Why does she keep missing things like this?

Hisoka nodded, catching her friends' eyes. "I'm fine. What happened?"

Tsuyu and Fumi shared a look when her childhood friend spoke, "A declaration."

Huh.

It had made sense - from the look the two boys gave each other - this Sports Festival was going to be different from their middle school or elementary Sports Festival.

This was a chance to stand above the rest.

Hisoka wanted that too.

She wanted to prove something.

Only time would tell if she would be able to accomplish that.

Hisoka stood, following the other's moves when the announcement for entering the stadium would occur at any moment, her chair screeching amongst the many within the room. She righted her belt, making sure she had everything she had applied to have in the Festival, making sure her Kaiken was in its place.

She nodded to herself.

It was time.

* * *

 **Location: Sports Festival Stadium, North Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: April 30, 20XX**

As they walked out of the entrance to the open field that was in the middle of the arena, she could hear the roar of the crowd (Hisoka knew that there was going to be many there speculating the event but even she wasn't expecting this many people out there - and that was not even including the television audience) as Present Mic's commentary spoke clearly over them. The Pro Hero was just in his zone.

"The U.A. Sports Festival!" Present Mic announced, hyping up the entire audience as he usually did. "Where the Hero world's little eggs reveal themselves to aim at each other's throats, and for the top! Our grand yearly melee! And let me guess, all you miscreants came to see them, right!? The freshly formed miracle stars that shrugged off a mass Villain assault with wills of steel! The Department of Heroics Freshman Class! You're here for CLASS 1-A, RIGHT!?"

They walked together as a team, showing that they were united (in some form, anyway) as a class, to the center of the stadium.

"This is a lot of people," Uraraka-san noted, standing close to Hisoka.

"There are more watching from their homes," Hisoka added, glancing at the other female. They had little interactions with each other, but she seemed nice enough with a rather witty humor.

"Y-yeah..." Uraraka-san's face fell a little, shoulders sagging as if a weight was pressed upon her. It was strange to see her with her smile.

"You will do fine," Hisoka offered, turning her head to speak with her while the other classes were introduced. "I know you will be able to do."

Uraraka-san raised her head. "You think so?"

"Un." Hisoka nodded, earning a huge grin from the other.

"You're right! Thank, Hisoka-chan!" Uraraka-san clapped, her energy high, determined, excited, nervous, and happy all balled up into the small girl.

Yes.

Everything would work out in the end.

It did not stop the pounding of her chest, her blood rushing around her body. She gripped the pendant under her clothes, taking a deep breath.

She would do her best and nothing would stop her from doing it.

Her mother was bound to be watching them and she wanted to impress her - to show her that her daughter could make her proud!

Hisoka took the chance to look around, seeing that there were other entrances to the arena all around the center of the field. Each one had students funneling out of it. So many... (Such a large world this place was.) Seeing that they were wearing the same colored gym uniforms, they were most definitely the other first years.

They all made their way to the center of the field, an empty patch of dirt surrounded by the grass covering the whole area. Set up before them was a small stage and microphone, and standing on top was a female Hero, who was dressed rather - wait! Hisoka knew her!

That woman was her protractor from the Entrance Exam!

It was 18+ Heroine: Midnight!

Well, her figure did live up to her name...

"Now, Now, fair play!" Midnight snapped her whip, trying to control the muttering before and after her appearance had caused.

"Is it really okay to have that type of apparel for a High School game?" Fumi questioned, a hand on the bottom of his beak - the substitute for a human chin.

"I think it's fine..." Hisoka muttered, staring up at the black haired Pro Heroine.

"Really?" Fumi blinked in surprise at her.

"Un."

"Silence!" She shouted while also cracking her small whip. "My tenure here is perfect on the level! Now, player rep get up here! Katsuki Bakugo of 1-A!"

She watched him walk up to the stage, hands in his pockets. He was slouched forward a bit, stance seemingly relaxed but who knew with that exploding trigger teen.

"Sensei," he spoke. "I'm gonna score first place."

Hisoka felt a sigh escape her as she shook her head, the large amount of boo's deafening from the other classes. She should have expected this, Tsuyu muttering her agreement. Fumi looked like he was going to get a headache from the way he rubbed his forehead. She hoped not. That could affect how he did in the Sports Festival and she'd rather have him there than not.

Iida tried to reason with him, yet it still had not worked as it always did.

"Alright, without further adieu we can move directly to our first event!" Midnight declared, cracking her whip once more. "Onto the 'Preliminaries, as they're called. This is where many of you will begin feeling the pain. Lots of fine folks end up choking on their tears here every year!"

A giant hologram appeared behind her, looking like some kind of slot machine with the names of different events on it. Everybody stared at the screen intensely, watching a blur of colored words slowly come to a stop.

"What shall it be? ...This!" She exclaimed as it stopped, the identity of the first event clear as day.

Obstacle Course.

"Huh..." Hisoka blinked.

Simple enough but this was the U.A. Sports Festival - a Hero Academy. There was more to this than just a simple obstacle course. No doubt there was going to be some _'special'_ twists to this whole thing.

A large rumbling made them all turn to see a large pair of gates to the outside open. Most likely they had already set up the course beforehand and they would have to use the gate as the starting line.

"This is a four-kilometer track surrounding the stadium where all eleven classes will compete against each other! We always sing about our freedom on campus." Midnight cracked her whip once more and gave them all a blood-chilling look. The crackle she gave did not help. "As long as you stay on the track, you are free to do anything - whatever your heart desires. Now then, Take your places contestants!" She gestured to the giant red gate.

The crowd immediately burst into an uproar of cheering as all the students for eleven classes moved to the starting line. They wanted entertainment and action, and this was just what they were looking for.

Just from that, Hisoka knew what she had meant.

So as long as they stayed on the track, they had access to their Quirks with whatever they chose to do with it. They would use the items they bought and even the track - so long as they stayed within the boundaries - could be used to their advantage should they take it.

This would make things more interesting and just as dangerous.

Hisoka could see some of the gadgets the Support Course had brought and more than a few had a packet of tricks up their sleeves - just like they all did.

Hisoka felt something inside her snap together as she took a deep breath, flexing her hand in a gripping motion. She was not nervous. If anything, the now silent anticipation of waiting for the alarm to go off was making her pump up like she had access to an abundance of untapped energy, ready to take off.

She prepared her legs, moving to a position to fully sprint when an idea struck her.

"Wanna make this interesting?" She asked Fumi and Tsuyu - both on either side of her as the crowd of students surrounded them. "A bet." That got their attention.

 ** _BEEP!_** _One red light went off._

"What kind of bet?" Fumi asked, eyes narrowing.

"Whoever stays in the tournament the longest can make the losers do something they want."

 ** _BEEP!_** _Another had turned off as well._

Tsuyu tilted her head, blinking. "That's it?"

Hisoka nodded. "So?"

The two shared a look.

 ** _BEEP! The third one blackened._**

"You're on."

"I shall make you regret making this bet."

The three lights turned green. "STAAAAAAAART!"

At the shout, they all thundered forward as a giant crowd, running through the gates. Hisoka moved her legs, dashing forward to try and get ahead of the crowd. That narrow gateway would make it hard to pass through when they all went through together, clumping up.

Man...

They really wanted to weed them out at the very beginning. She would not expect anything less from the school.

There would be a holdup.

She had to move forward.

Hisoka took the chance to move and at a good time too as the ground under her was suddenly coated with a sheet of ice, either catching students up from being able to move forward or making them slip and fall either on their face or ass. Todoroki-san. Has to be with that amount of power.

"Oww! What the hell! I can't move!"

"Nooooo!"

"You bastard!"

Hisoka swung her legs up overhead, slapping her hands on some random unlucky students before her to help launch her into the air. She sent herself flying over the heads of the crowd.

"Hey!" One of them shouted, raising a fist at her when she had used their head to help her.

Whoops.

"Sorry..." Hisoka muttered, moving over the crowd and onto the unfrozen path. She would not allow Todoroki-san to get away that easily!

Her classmates thought the same, a good majority of them not falling for the trick as they moved over the students to be able to move forward. Yaoyorozu-san had pole vaulted herself by creating a pole, Kirishima-san was running fairly easily over the ice, Bakugo-san used his Explosion to make himself fly, and Aoyama-san was launching himself by using the force of his laser. Fumi used Kuro to help him out, and Tsuyu used her Frog-like Quirk legs to hop forward.

Everyone was moving.

Hisoka had to move quicker then.

She moved her legs, shifting to a higher gear, and passed student after student, dodging sneaky attacks aimed at her to try and make her fail. Her instincts kicked in when she saw a purple shadow fly over her, and all too familiar purple balls hit the ground. Mineta-san.

She would not go down that easily!

Though she did feel a bit of pity for hearing a cracking sound from the smallest male (She could hear Midoriya-san yell for him.) when he was smacked by a robot from the Entrance Exam, sending him flying. Hisoka looked up when a large shadow landed on her and the others around her, all of them stopping for a moment's notice.

They just weren't making this easy for them.

Hisoka liked the challenge.

A chorus of _"Targets detected... Multiple!"_ came from the One and Two-Pointer faux Villains and behind them was an even more familiar sight.

"Oooh! Enemies have shown up out of nowhere!" She heard Present Mic say. "I bet we're in for a treat here! A test of strength and cunning, it's ROBO INFERNO!" He shouted.

The giant shadow it casted reminded her of Tsuyu stranded on the road - she shook her head, shaking herself from the memory.

She could remember things later.

For now, the Zero Point Villains should be her focus. (Something inside of her felt relief seeing the hunks of metal after the USJ incident. This would be easy. Real Villains were a different story.)

Hisoka waited though, her instincts telling her that she would have the advantage over the robots in a moment. They had not lied. The robots were easily frozen moments later by an unfazed Todoroki-san. She did not run like others did when they went to follow the Half-Hot Half-Cold Quirk user. He then ran past them before they all collapsed, effectively blocking the path for the rest of them.

A clever tactic.

An easy solution for that.

Just climb over.

Jogging back as others moved forward, she took a deep breath and ran jumping just feet away from the pile of robots, following one of her classmates up. She landed on one of the robot's arms and jumped again making it to the head. She looked at the surroundings the height provided her, eyes narrowing when she saw Fumi had gained a lead. She could not see Tsuyu though.

She still had time - something that was running shorter for her then she'd like it to.

Hisoka moved on, jumping down from the robot's head, and slicing through another that had come in her path, making it to the next part of the course: 'The Fall' - a giant gorge with platforms and tightropes.

She stopped (she had no time to stop! She had to move!) and watched others move along the tightropes - some having an easier than others. Well, there was a whole load of Quirks out there, so it was about to be expected.

But Tsuyu was right, it was just a glorified tightrope walk.

Hisoka worked with what she got - almost falling numerous times - but she was able to keep her balance and make it across, yet doing that made others be able to get ahead of her. It had not helped that she had sliced some of the ropes she had used so others had to find another rope to use. The less that was able to cross the less she had to deal with.

Making it to the third area, the 'The Mine Field out of Rambo 3,' which was just an open field with landmines - Hisoka was panting. She circulated her breathing as she slowed down, almost ripping when the ground rumbled slightly from the unlucky kids who had got blown around.

Was there a pattern?

She could not see one, so she would have to guess (and use a bit of her medical supplies to help out where some of the mines were) where they were. She moved forward once again, throwing unnecessary supplies she had packed (Seriously - she always made sure to have something for that 'just in case' moment. One could never know!) to either get exploded into smithereens or not.

A path laid out before her. She could do this.

Hisoka moved as she tried to outrun the others around her, noting that there seemed to be less exploding supplies as she neared the finish line - hopefully! Seems they were less intent on using landmines near the exit.

"Deku, what the heck do you think you're doing, huh?!"

Hisoka looked up, the large explosion behind her made her curious, and her eyes widened when she saw Midoriya-san fly over her through the air, hanging onto a piece of metal from one of the robots back at the beginning.

"Un!"

She sped up when she saw the finish line, using the surprise distraction Midoriya-san provided to pass a few fellow classmates and students alike. Her legs were beginning to burn from the push, but she couldn't quit there! (Mother was watching. She couldn't let her down...)

With one last sprint of her energy, she broke through, making it over the finish line.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Chapter 10 already. Wow. Time sure has passed and we only have less than 24 hours (for me anyway) until 2017 is over. This is the last chapter for the year too! (SAY HELLO 2018 CAUSE I'M GONNA ROCK YA WORLD!) I did not think this story would be where it is now, to be honest. I hope you'll all stick with me into the next year! Thank you for being with me all this time too. You don't know how you all help make this story push forward. Thank you for that.**

 **Will Hisoka make it? Will she be able to stand tall and make it to the top or will she wilt under the pressure and lose?**

 **Who knows...**

 **I do~.**

 **You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out. Review on what you think will happen.**

 **Happy New Years!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: ****"I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 73, Favs: 47, Reviews: 30, Communities: 0, Views: 3830**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **jilnachtaugen** **and** **Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **AubreyKuwata- Who knows~. Who knows~! ^^ Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Lightlyy- Hello, thank you for reading the fic. Have you really never seen an OC with a support Quirk? I've seen a good handful on DeviantArt. Hmmm... I guess one just has to look more closely. Your idea has merit to it. I like it. So, I'll see about it and decide if it is plausible with the story and Hisoka overall. Though the healing factor came from Hisoka's mom and the blood part came from her dad - which I was never really hiding - just trying to... misdirect from the obviousness of it all. Heh. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Vedahzii- I always hope that my readers will be excited when they read new chapters. It's one of the reasons why I continue to write. ^^ I just hope they, including you, will continue to like the stories I write. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **zerom1v- Happy New Year to you as well! Did you have a good 2017? What do you hope to do in 2018? Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Ender the multiverse Detective- Yes, she was there. She's always there. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **To Blank**

* * *

 **Location: Sports Festival Stadium, North Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: April 30, 20XX**

There had been little people there when she arrived, her breathing rather heavy as she slowly caught it. Hisoka's shoulders slumped as she saw Fumi standing nearby. Tsuyu was close behind her as were a good portion of her own class mixed with the others. She wiped away the sweat she had conjured with her sleeve, taking a final breath to try and calm her heart. She would not have much time before however many would come across that finish line.

Hisoka muttered, "You made it."

"So, did you," Fumi answered, arms crossed over his chest as his red eyes peered over her.

"We all did," Tsuyu said, looking between the two of them.

They were at a standstill, the others not up for talking, as Hisoka took a moment to look around the stands. Her eyes roamed over the Pro Heroes and civilians gathered - the teachers of the school and leftover students, who either choose to or could not participate in the Sports Festival, mixed in.

No sight of her mom.

Maybe she was just not able to come in person. (She pushed down the disappointment slowly welling up in her chest. There was no need. Her mother was a busy person, after all.) Well, there was always the TV option.

"And so, the first game for the First-Years is over!" Midnight said into the microphone, posing with an arm stretched behind her. "Now everyone, here are the results!"

A hologram of the leaderboard popped up, showing forty-six openings, for whoever placed where. One by one each name was revealed beside a number.

Twelfth place, huh...

It was not a bad place, and it even had placed her between Fumi and Tsuyu too.

"Only the top forty-six have earned the right advance to the next round, and I am sorry for the kids who were not able to make the cut. Take heart, though! This Festival's showstoppers are still being prepared so you may all have opportunities to shine," she said as she then licked her lips.

Was she a bit sadist or was that just Hisoka's thoughts?

No.

That look the woman had definitely shown something sadistic inside her. She must be having a lot of fun seeing them like this.

"Now the real fun can finally begin!" She cheered. "From here on out, even the Press Corps will teem in the white heat of excitement, so go all out! Now then, let us see what we have for you all next!" As soon as she cracked her whip, the hologram changed to the slot machine format that had been used to determine the first event. "I already know what it will be, but the suspense is killing me... What could it be!? Well, I'll tell you! Prepare yourselves... Behold!" Midnight waved her hand towards the screen as it stopped, revealing the next event to be a Cavalry Battle.

Cavalry Battle...

Okay. She could work with that.

Overall, they were able to have up to four people per team (with two being the minimum) and go at each other to try and get the points distributed, based on each character's performance. Whoever had the top four scores of points would only be able to advance to the next round.

This was a way to show how one worked as a team.

And apparently, first place was ten-million points.

Everybody turned towards a terrified-looking Midoriya-san. He would be an obvious target judging by those looks.

Poor Midoriya-san.

But now, Hisoka had to focus. They had fifteen minutes to choose, and from how the thinning of the crowd was going as groups were formed, she had less time than what she had thought. Soon, a split occurred in the crowd and she made her way over to Fumi.

Might as well go with someone who knew the other's abilities well enough to help them.

Tsuyu already seemed to have an idea of what group she wanted.

Midoriya-san was standing by himself, shaking like a scared puppy and glancing nervously at the people surrounding him. He was being avoided like the bubonic plague.

"Fu-!" Hisoka tried to say.

A figure suddenly stepped in front of her, breaking her contact with Fumi. Hisoka dug her soles into the ground to force her body to brake just before she rammed right into the male.

Looking up, she looked into tired purple eyes, the same ones from the confrontation she had over two weeks ago. The bags under his eyes was deeper than last time. Frowning, she opened her mouth to ask him to move.

"Hello," the male said simply, his tone flat. That tone of his made the hair on the back of her neck stand, her heart beating uncontrollably.

Hisoka huffed, exhaling out of her nose. "If you could-"

The world went black after that as her brain felt like a blanket of cotton had been pulled over her.

* * *

 ** _Location: Unknown_**

 _"-ot funny!"_

 _Fumi wouldn't wake up._

 _Why?_

 _"Wa- up!"_

 _Silence..._

 _This was all her fault. She had to do something about all this. There was just so much coming out!_

 _Anything!_

 _She would do anything to help him! (Nothing would come to hurt him if she could help it. Nothing...)_

 _Why?!_

 _This had to do it!_

 _Now!_

 ** _"Hisoka!"_**

* * *

 **Location: Sports Festival Stadium, North Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: April 30, 20XX**

"-ird place, Team Tetsute... Wait, huh!? Hey! It's Team Shinsou!? When the heck did you make it so high up!?"

Hisoka blinked slowly, something bumping her shoulder to shake the cotton that had fuzzed up her brain. She felt her body jerk, lunging forward a step as a shiver went down her spine from the blank gap in her recent memories. Flexing her hands, a frown marred her face as she looked at them with a blank gaze.

Looking up, she saw Ojiro-san - the quiet blonde fellow with the tail in her class - watch her with a hardened look on his face. A grey-haired male was a foot away from them, a blankness within his wide eyes as he blinked owlishly.

"Were you..." Hisoka started, eyes narrowing dangerously close. Something happened, and it had to do with that male. Shinsou-san, if she had heard correctly - the very male from last time and this time as well.

Ojiro-san nodded. "Yeah..."

Her fist tightened, the slight sting of her nails creating deep crescents on her palm. She had not known it, but several eyes snapped to her as something deep within her boiled (a part of her had to admit that the boy's Quirk - something along the lines of Mind Control or some form of Hypnosis - had its uses) at being used as she had been.

"Hiso... err... Ma-Matsushita, are you okay?" Ojiro-san looked at her with worry, sweating a bit as if he was straining against some type of pressure pushing down upon him.

Hisoka jerked her neck to stare at him silently.

Ojiro felt shivers go down his spine from the stare he got; something in the back of his mind was telling him to run and hide. Then just like that, it had vanished and every sound that had felt like it was muted was turned up as he could hear once more. The announcement of an hour's lunch break was heard then. The Tail Quirk male let out a breath as his shoulders slumped.

"I'm fine," Hisoka answered, her voice flat as she moved past him. The look in her eyes said otherwise. "I'm fine..." She muttered to herself, eyelids lowering to a half-lidded look as she passed by other students, ignoring the glances she got as she trailed after the students of A-1 - remembering the distance of the lunchroom when she had been...

What had she been doing?

Hisoka had felt like - an eerily familiar feeling from not long ago (something remote from her childhood) - she had wanted to cut, to let it rain the blood of those who had wronged her.

She took a deep breath.

Calm.

She had to calm down and let everything wash away. So, she counted down - something she learned had from her mother when she had let her anger get the better of her - and felt her emotions tie down once more.

She heard Fumi's voice ring in her ear, "Hisoka..." Brown eyes looked up to red ones, worry shining in them. The unspoken question was loud and clear.

Hisoka let out another breath. "I'm fine. Just... tired, I guess," she mumbled, running a hand through her hair, her bangs falling back to their original position in front of her face.

"What had happened?" He had noted the unusual action she had taken during the Cavalry Battle. Fumikage had thought she would have teamed up with him or maybe even Tsuyu to go against each other - which would have been fun - or maybe they could have all been a team. But she had gone with someone else. A total stranger.

Hisoka wouldn't have gone with that right off the bat.

"...I wanted to do something different," was her answer. "I'm hungry. Let's go eat while we can, okay?" Hisoka walked ahead.

Fumi nodded, following after her.

* * *

 **Location: Cafeteria, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: April 30, 20XX**

Lunch began and Hisoka had chosen to get some ramen - all the food made by the Pro Hero Lunch Rush and his team of helpers. It was good though Hisoka could be a bit bias and say that her cooking could be better than that.

Maybe...

Tsuyu sat right across from her, Fumi to her right as they sat together in a corner off to the side of the room. Her class was scattered about, clumping together with familiar faces of friends and students. Hisoka ate silently, the sound of quiet slurping was the only sound she made, eyes focused on the food.

"Congrats on passing, Hisoka-chan!"

Hisoka looked up at a grinning Kirishima-san as he took a seat with Kaminari-san, and few of his other friends took up some of the seats at the table.

"Un..." She grunted, staring blankly at the boy.

Uraraka-san raised an eyebrow, leaning over from the far end of the table where she sat with Iida-san and Ashido-san. It looked like her class was all over the place. Some exchanged looks between each other. They were used to the stoic expression the girl wore by now, the flat tone she had when she spoke - which was not common for them to hear except when she was with Fumikage or Tsuyu - and the quietness she usually had - the occasional smile some would love to see her do more of - yet something did not feel right.

Hisoka ate silently as her classmates chatted around her, giving mumbles of answers to show she paid attention when asked something or another. It was fine like this. She had not wanted to speak much, anyway.

"You alright?" Tsuyu finally asked, nudging her arm to gain her attention.

"I'm fine," she mumbled, standing with the now empty bowl. She set her chopsticks down on the tray the bowl sat on. There was not much time left in the break, maybe twenty minutes if she counted correctly, so she stood with the empty dishes in hand. "I'll be right back."

"Hurry back," she heard as she walked away, giving a wave of her hand that she understood before making her way over to where the dirty dishes station was. Placing them there, someone came up beside her, her shoulders stiffening before lowering when it was just Ojiro-san setting down his own tray of dirty dishes.

Hisoka glanced at him, the tired determined look directed at her, making her blink. "I'm going to quit," he said, voice low.

"I see." Hisoka led him to the side so they were not in the way.

Ojiro-san rubbed his arm, looking away. "It doesn't feel right to me... We got to the top in the last few seconds because of that guy's Quirk. It did something to me when I was going to answer his question. It happened to you too, didn't it?"

Hisoka nodded. "Brainwashing... or some type of hypnosis Quirk," she offered.

"You think so?"

"Yes."

Their eyes connected.

"What are you going to do?

"I am unsure."

"Oh." Ojiro-san's expression turned downtrodden.

Hisoka scratched her cheek. "I want to punch him in the face." Even when she had agreed with herself with the useful way he had used his Quirk, that had not stopped the feeling of wanting her fist in his face.

He snapped his face up to stare at her with wide eyes. "Really?"

"Yes. He messed with my friends." Most of her classmates were more along the line of acquaintances but it would be nice to have more friends.

 _Friends..._

She liked the sound of that.

"We're really friends?" Ojiro-san stared at her.

She tilted her head a bit, giving him a questioning gaze. "Do you not want to be?"

He shook his head quickly, a small smile on his face. "I'd like to be friends." Ojiro-san stood up straight, the look in eyes softer.

"Mashirao Ojiro." He stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

She nodded. "Un." She took his hand in hers, shaking it lightly. "Hisoka Matsushita."

"Matsushita-san we were looking for- Oh my," Yaoyorozu-san said, looking over to see the Student Deputy with her hand over her mouth, Jiro-san with a surprised look, and Uraraka with a goofy grin.

Hisoka gave them a raised eyebrow. "Yes?" She let go of Ojiro-san's hand.

Yaoyorozu-san cleared her throat. "I'm sorry if we had interrupted anything but I wanted to let you know that we apparently are supposed to be participating in a cheer battle between the other courses."

She heard nothing of it. "Who told you that?"

What exactly was a cheer battle, anyway?

"Mineta and Kaminari."

Well, at least she knew it was fake.

"He told us he had heard it directly from Aizawa-sensei," Jiro-san sighed, a lazy look expressing her disagreement with the situation.

"I see."

"We need to get to the locker room before the recreational events start..." Yaoyorozu-san stood firm, head held high.

Did she see no suspicions in this?

"Okay." With a wave to the blond-haired student, she was partly dragged by Uraraka-san, an arm wrapped around her own.

She passed her earlier lunch table, glancing at Fumi. When given an inquiry look, Hisoka shrugged as she was dragged away. Tsuyu joined them along the way, and judging by the amused look, she had a kindling of what was going on.

* * *

 **Location: Sports Festival Stadium, North Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: April 30, 20XX**

Noonday break was over.

Everyone went back to the stadium and waited for the Recreational Events that were going to be announced. Soon, every course entered and was met with Present Mic's commentary on the next events.

"Get those foam fingers in the air! It's almost time for the last rouuuund! But before we get started with the final Event, there's some good news for those who dropped out of the preliminaries! In the end, this _is_ a Sports Festival! So, to have everyone continue to be able to participate, we've got some _Recreational_ events in store!" He pumped up the crowd, raising a fist. "We even brought in some cheerleaders all the way from America to get your blood pumping and look how- Hold up! What's this?

 _"What are they even...?"_

"Look at that! What happened, Class A!? Wowza!"

Fumi looked to the left to see girls from his class in similar orange, green, and white U.A. cheerleader uniforms like the America cheerleaders were wearing. He felt his mouth grow dry when he eyes landed on Hisoka, the girl shaking her pompoms in front of her. He tried his best not to directly stare, yet it was strange that they were the only ones wearing the outfits.

He could see Denki and Mineta both giving each other thumbs up from the corner of his eye, all too proud of their accomplishment. Yaoyorozu took notice of the too, shouting with her voice, showing that she was anything but amused.

"Mineta, Kaminari! You tricked us, didn't you? You're gonna regret this!" She shouted.

Fumi sighed, shaking his head.

Hisoka tilted her head, looking at the depressed Yaoyorozu-san being comforted by Uraraka to an embarrassed Jiro-san throwing her pompoms to the ground. Hagakure-san and Ashido-san went with the flow, giving a positive spin on the turn of events as she cheered, waving her yellow pompoms excitedly.

She was really into this.

Tsuyu looked like she didn't care either way. "You knew, didn't you?"

Hisoka shrugged. "Who knows," she muttered looking the other way and waved her pompoms again. It was obvious in the end. Mineta was a pervert, after all. (She was still wondering how Yaoyorozu-san was able to get everyone's size right...)

"Now, have fun competing your hearts out everyone, recreation!" Present Mic said. "And after that, it's the final event! From four teams, sixteen individuals have made it through! They will all be duking it out one-on-one in a tournament-style fighting competition!"

"A tournament, eh? Aw yeah! I'm finally gettin' the chance to appear on the stage that I see on TV every year!" Kirishima-san exclaimed, gleeful excitement in his eyes.

"There was a tournament last year too?" Ashido asked.

Hisoka nodded, while Sero explained. "The Final's always a one-on-one competition, but they switch it up every time."

"Okay everyone, we're now going to be drawing lots to determine who you're up against. So, contestants, we're going to continue with the Recreational Events before beginning the tournament," Midnight said over the microphone, holding a box. "The sixteen finalists from the tournament can choose to either abstain or participate in the Recreational Events if those so choose. There is no problem if you'd like to rest and save your energy. I'm sure you all want to conserve your stamina. So, we'll begin with the first-place team." She began to make her way over to Todoroki-san when Ojiro-san raised his hand.

"Um... Please, excuse me!" He said with all of their eyes focused on him. "I... I don't want to participate."

* * *

 **Author's Note: What should Hisoka do? Quit or fight on? Who would she fight then? What would she do if she quit?**

 **Well, who knows what can happen.**

 **Now then, how have you all been? Was your New Year's good? Mine was quiet but I got to watch the ball drop in New York via TV so that was something and I got to see the clock and date on my phone and computer change at the same time. Exciting, I know but it my personal tradition for the last few years. ^^ I like to start out on the quiet note before all the crazy the year is bound to give. Anyway, tell me what you all did? Anyone get drunk?**

 **Heh.**

 **On another note, I am curious to know from you people, if you could change something on Hisoka's Hero Outfit what would it be? Would you change one thing, or would it be the whole outfit? Tell me! *.* I wanna know what you guys really think!**

 **My first drawing of the year of Hisoka! I've had this in the works since the beginning of her creation. I like drawing them a lot and so usually make one or two for them like this. I hope you all like it just as much as I do, if not more! ^^ _(Just remove the spaces.)_**

 **Link: nightmarezanez._deviantart._com/_art/_Hisoka-Matsushita-Stained-Glass-Ver-1-724042994**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: ****"I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 75, Favs: 50, Reviews: 37, Communities: 0, Views: 4334**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **jilnachtaugen** **and** **Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Setsuna-Ryu13- Hey! I was wondering where you went to! Glad to see you are well. A bummer on the connection lost - I hate it when that happens especially when I'm writing and want to save them bam! So much work - like almost a whole chapter lost at one point! Anyway, good to see you again! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AubreyKuwata- Oh. Cool. Fan art? Cool too. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Lightly- I'm sure you'll like DeviantArt - there's a whole lot of OCs on there I know you'd love to check out! (If you have not already!) Yup, Hisoka's Quirk is just a mix of the two and the healing Quirk is like dominate trait (like with hair color or skin type in some families) in her family - it appearing in some form with each generation if that makes any sense. The memory: Yeah it could be that or something else. Anything could happen after all. I am glad your New Year's was good too. ^^ Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **zerom1v- That's wonderful. I am glad to hear it and I hope you will have a good 2018 as well! ^^ Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Ender the multiverse Detective- Here's the next 'very good' chapter! Glad to be of service! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Vedahzii- Yaaaaa! It's Shinsou actually. ^^ Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **nene9131- A member for team Fumikage, huh. Welp, let's see where things take up and we'll see how it all turns out. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **To Smile**

* * *

 **Location: Sports Festival Stadium, North Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: April 30, 20XX**

Hisoka felt eyes on her, wondering what she was going to do. Ojiro-san and Shoda-san from 1-B already gave their reasons for why they didn't want to participate. She was on their team, after all.

Surely, she would feel the same as them.

She did.

Surely, she would see what they were saying.

It was true. Hisoka did agree with them - she understood their reasons for giving up a chance like this. It was not right for them to move on when they barely did any work as others had put they're all into it but could not make it to the end.

Yet there was something more.

Her bangs made a shadow that covered her eyes, arms crossed over her chest before she slowly lifted her head. She had thought about it before - it had been a clever tactic for the boy to use his Quick as he had but she had her own pride. She wanted to show that as well.

People around her looked at the determined gleam in her eyes before the light brownness it gave hardened to a darker color - something akin to the darkening of the sky - as their gaze pierced the baggy-eyed kid not far from her, only for him to look away.

She turned and looked at Midnight, eyes borrowing into one another. The elder woman's expression was unreadable, but her eyes showed something akin to understanding.

"What innocent words, my incredibly naive little boys," she said as she rose her whip and cracked it with a smile on her face. "I like them! I accept Shoda's and Ojiro's resignation! You're withdrawn! However, that gives two empty slots that need to be filled. They will be participants of the team that got fifth place, Team Kendou..."

But they gave up their spot to another team - the two were replaced by Tetsutetsu-san and Shiozaki-san, entering before the matchups were decided.

Ojiro-san glanced at her but Hisoka only looked forward as the screen changed from the names being question marks to each of the sixteen advancing forward. Hisoka stood strong, the look in her eyes showed that nothing could bring down the fortress she built. There was no going back then. The girl caught his gaze and Ojiro-san could only offer her a shaky smile - gulping silently because of the slightly embarrassing (to him anyway) cheerleader outfit she had on - and she offered him a nod before she went back to see who she was up against.

He turned to look as well, and his eyes widened.

Was it fate?

Had it been just a coincidence?

Was there something that had rigged the drawing?

Or was it just meant to be?

Hisoka was in the fifth match and her opponent was... Shinsou Hitoshi.

Her eyes roamed over the board of names - gasps and cheers all around her as students started to see who they were up against. It would seem that Hisoka could very well fight against Fumi - the sixth match - or even Yaoyorozu-san. Depending on how things went, she would end up fighting against one classmate.

There was no way she could be losing.

"Hisoka Matsushita..." A mutter resounded behind her, "Maybe it was fate for us to be pitted against each other after all."

Hisoka turned and stared straight into purple eyes - the blankness in each of them determined to outwit the other. Shinsou Hitoshi. He was lanky, towering over her just as almost everyone else did, and the bags under his eyes were a prominent feature that drew attention to how dark they were.

"Oi-" Fumi began, not liking the closeness of the other boy before he froze, paling at the sight. He... He had seen it before and he never liked seeing it on her. Fumi blinked, his nails biting into the skin of his forearm.

Hisoka tilted her head, an eye-closed, bright smile directed up at him. Hitoshi-san stepped back, blinking at the suddenness of the grin before he saw the true intent that that expression gave not a second later. A scowl quickly formed to cover his surprise, clicking his tongue before he stuffed his hands in his pant's pockets, walking away. When she had looked around, a few of her classmates had backed away a bit when they had seen the uncharacteristic smile on her. Blinking, they saw that her usual stoic expression was back and the air lightened up.

"Let's enjoy the Recreation Events!" Present Mic exclaimed, pumping a fist to raise the morale of the crowd.

And that was that.

Hisoka glanced at her classmates, the females huddling together as they spoke - something about cheering for their class along with the American cheerleaders during the Recreation Events - when they glanced at her.

"Hisoka-chan. Hisoka-chan!" Ashido-san bounced over to her, grinning as she shook her pompoms. "Come and cheer with us!"

Hisoka shrugged. "I'm... going to get some rest before my fight. Sorry," she uttered, shaking her head before she walked off through the opening to head over to Class 1-A's waiting room. Hisoka decided that she would stay out of the Recreation Events as well.

Some rest would be nice.

But first, she wanted to change into more comfortable clothes.

* * *

 **Location: Right Outside Sports Festival Stadium, North Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: April 30, 20XX**

Hisoka looked up at the boy in the large tree, eyes closed as he breathed softly as he rested his back against the dark brown bark of the thick trunk. Fumi lowered his head, eyes opening a smidge when she moved closer towards him.

"Hey..." She said, climbing up the tree until she was on the branch nearly right under him.

He answered back, "Hey."

"I have food. Want some?" Hisoka offered, holding up a wrapped bento. She saw him nod, Kuro popping out from the shadow Fumi made and grabbed the bento, as Fumi had leaned over, lowering his hand into her outstretched one. Connecting them, he helped lift her up to the branch he was on. It was large enough for the both of them to sit shoulder to shoulder, their hands still clasped together. Kuro had set the bento on their legs before she untied it easily with her free hand, opening the lid for them to see the snacks.

They munched on the small food in silence, Hisoka feeding some to the shadow-shaped bird who happily took whatever food she had out. Except for vegetables, especially broccoli - he was just as meticulous as Fumi was picky when it came to the greens. It had always made her chuckle. Good thing she'd found ways to cook the greens into the food. What he could not notice was good.

The silence went on - they had quite a long wait before the fight would begin later that afternoon - and the food was finished. Hisoka laid her head on his shoulder, eyelids drooping slowly. She felt his head rest on top of hers.

"You're angry," Fumi said, breaking the silence.

"Not as much as I was before, but yes, I am."

"That boy did something."

"He did."

"You're fighting against him too."

"I want to punch him in the face."

"Don't hurt him too much."

"I'll try not to."

"If each of us wins, we will have to fight each other." He lifted his head.

She looked up at him. "I will win this bet."

Fumi smirked, snorting. "Yeah, like that'll happen. You'll be the one who will have to listen to me." Kuro bobbed his head in agreement.

Rolling her eyes, she scoffed, "Wow, who knew you had such an ego. It looks like I will have to kick you down a peg."

"With what? You're so small. You'd barely be able to make me flinch," he teased, eyes filling with amusement at the sight of Hisoka's puffed cheeks.

"Bastard," she grumbled. He knew she disliked being called small. She was fun sized!

Fun sized...

Hisoka huffed, rolling her eyes again as the other grinned, chuckling as both continued to try and tease the other out.

* * *

 **Location: Sports Festival Stadium, North Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: April 30, 20XX**

Before they had all noticed, the start of the tournament arrived. Cementoss had been the one who had to make the arena - the area where the Cavalry Battle had been held was now covered by a giant fighting arena. Flames shot up high into the air, giving an all too cool effect as both contenders walked out from their respective entrances.

Fights had been fought - each having a winner and a loser - and before Hisoka knew it, her fight had come along.

"Let's get ready to RUMMMBBBLLLEEE!" She heard Present Mic as he popped up on the giant screen, quickly switching to a two way split screen showing off the two contenders for the fifth fight. On the left was Hitoshi Shinsou, who looked ready for this to be over with, if that yawn of his said anything. On the right was Hisoka, looking bored but ready with a single hand on the dagger strapped to her preapproved belt version 2.0. It was one that had no medical bag - something she was unable to use during the one-on-one fights. "First! The wallflower who seems to have a look as sharp as a blade - Hisoka Matsushita from the Hero Course! And her opponent! Hitoshi Shinsou from General Studies, who hasn't really done anything to stand out yet."

Hisoka stepped onto the arena, calmly looking at the boy yards away from her. It was time and she was ready.

"You already know the rules here, either immobilize your opponent or force them out of the riiing! Cementoss is still here in case things get bad! Yeah!"

The boy's face was the essences of calm. "'I give up', eh?" Hisoka raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Did you get that, Hisoka Matsushita? This event is a battle to test the strength of our determination..." The flames he stood by created strong shadows across his body, accenting the now hard look he was giving her, as they roared up to the sky. "If I have a fervent desire for the 'future' then fears don't matter.

"Ready..."

"And still that monkey keeps talking nonsense about his stupid dignity... To throw away an opportunity like this so easily..."

"...Let the sixth match..."

"Unlike you. You seem to get it. This _opportunity_. Don't you think he's the biggest idiot that you've ever seen?"

"...BEGIN!" Present Mic shouted.

Her hair shadowed her eyes, Hisoka's expression unknown to anyone - the thin line her lips pressed together seen by the other boy.

"Matsushita isn't moving an inch!? It is like she's frozen in time! Could it be Shinsou's Quirk at play?! Even though he hasn't made any impression at all up until now, could it be that he's that scary!?" Present Mic explained. (Hisoka ignored the rest of the drama the Pro Hero was trying to make - she had the fight to focus on.)

Scary?

No, far from that. The fear she felt from him was like a gang of street kittens or a swarm of butterflies compared to _them_.

She could hear his taunts - wanting to create some rile out of her. But Hisoka would not allow her to do that. She would be calm. She would not give in.

He had his reasons for what he was doing.

She had her own.

Looking up, she saw the dull eyes of the male glow with anger. He tried to make her speak - taunting her about her family, her friends, her 'blessed' Quirk, herself - anything to make move at her as he moved closer to her.

"Say something, why don't you?!" Shinsou hissed, his hands tightening into fists.

He stood his ground, freezing when she smiled at him. Hisoka walked calmly to him, her arms hanging by her side. She did not have to fight him to win. She would walk towards him. Completely normal, like walking to school. He tried to gore her into talking again as she moved closer. Shinsou charged forward, letting loose a right hook.

"There was no gateway to success here for me, not with this Quirk! Not like someone blessed like you, would never understand!"

Hisoka sunk her weight between her knees, her legs sliding into a wide stance before rotating her body counterclockwise as she shifted more weight onto her forward leg to dodge the first punch. She raised up her arm to firmly block the second he had coming before sweeping her free arm to punch him in the face.

He was right.

She was blessed. There were many people out there that helped her. But she understood - in a way.

Shinsou growled, glaring at her. "Spit something out goddammit!"

Hisoka dashed forward only to jump back when he tried to kick her. She decided to move in close. She stared straight into his eyes, (the faint sense of loneliness hidden by the wall he built up evident) as she took a punch to her side as she gripped onto his shoulders.

She knew the feeling that she had caught in his eyes.

But...

Hisoka turned her body around, gripping his arm then as she pulled them towards her, causing his balance to be thrown off, she bent over, pulling him with her. She flipped him straight over her back, high into the air, as he dropped onto his back, the wind knocked out of him. Hisoka took the chance, not letting Shinsou get a grip on himself, to grab onto his shirt and swung. Moving her body, she wrapped herself around him like a snake, covering his eyes with one hand as the other moved to hold onto his neck. Her legs joined together to lock and disable the use of his arms, and his legs flopped uselessly to the ground.

She could not loose there.

"Shinsou's out!" Midnight shouted, one the boy's feet tapped the ground outside the white line that was used as the perimeter of the fighting area. "Matsushita! You advance to Round Two!"

At that, Hisoka released her grip on him and stood staring down at Shinsou. "I've said it before..." she began, eyelids lowering. "It does not matter where you're from..." She picked him up by the shirt, hoisting the surprised boy up easily as she added, "... or what Quirk you have, anyone can be a Hero."

He looked away, stepping back as Present Mic broadcasted, "Yah-hah! Clap your hands and give these two a round of applause! You both fought well!"

They were given a round of applause as Shinsou turned, head bent.

"Shinsou..." Hisoka called out causing him to top stop mid-step. "I know you will become a Hero one day." She turned and walked away, not hearing the mumble coming from the other. A soft smile played on her lips as she walked through the opening of the entrance.

Glancing up, Hisoka saw Fumi waiting there as she passed him. Their hands tapped against each other.

"You better not lose."

"Understood," he said, looking forward before he walked away, his name called as a single to enter so the next match could begin.

She smiled to herself, knowing he would.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Wanna know something? Shinsou was supposed to be in Tsuyu's place during the Entrance Exam! Yah, I had it all planned out and everything - Shinsou was even going to be a possible love candidate but some things happened, and it never got to that point again after Tsuyu bumped into the picture. Sigh... How things go. He would have totally used his Quirk on Hisoka to keep her in check if she went on a healing rampage... Heh. Then a fight between Fumi and Shinsou would have occurred at some point - something to do with Hisoka I am sure of it - if I'd made him gain feelings for Hisoka. How interesting that'd be.**

 **Hmm...**

 **Well, who knows what can happen. ^^**

 **Also, I've updated/added info to Hisoka's profile (like clearing up on her Quirk some more and updating a bit more on her history plus more!). If you want to hop over and check it out that'd be cool. Here, I'll even leave a link again! I've also drawn Cheerleader! Hisoka~! She looks so cute! (Just _remove the spaces.)_**

 **Profile: nightmarezanez._deviantart._com/_art/_Matsushita-Hisoka-Boku-No-Hero-OC-708204172**

 **Cheerleader Image: nightmarezanez._deviantart._com/_art/_Hisoka-Matsushita-Cheerleader-725409046**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: ****"I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 80, Favs: 54, Reviews: 42, Communities: 0, Views: 4912**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **jilnachtaugen** **and** **Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Ceralyn- Ah~! That is so nice of you. Well, I always do wonder if I make them OP or whatever someone considers to be the current definition of 'Mary Sue' because it always seems to be changing day in and day out! Anywho, I am just happy whenever someone likes Hisoka. I think of all my OCs like my children, so it makes me soooo proud (of myself and of them) when someone likes them. ^^ There shall be more family stuff added too! That should make you even happier! Yaaa! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AubreyKuwata- Really? That's nice of you. Thank you very much for making them. Will they be posted on DeviantArt for me to see them? Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **zerom1v- Mmmm, yeah. I just wanna hug him and wrap Shinsou in a blanket and make it all better! Ooooo! I just know her words will have an effect on 'em! I just know it! Maybe it will affect maybe it won't it all depends on the writer a.k.a me! So... Well, yes it will but I am not sure how so let's just see how things are taken for now. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Vedahzii- Hehehe. I know! She is just too adorable not to draw all chibified and all that! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Lightlyy- Yup, poor guy. Hisoka knew what Shinsou would try to do during the battle and use his Quirk so she would not allow him to do so and she really, really wanted to punch him in the face - which she did and is more than pleased to do it. Now she does not care anymore - the past is in the past - so if she was to talk with Shinsou she'd treat him just as any student. If they were friends? Hmmm... I think he would have to try and use his Quirk to get her out of the battle (if they were to battle each other) and that'd be that. For her own good! Maybe... ;) Anyway, the next battle. Hehehe. Who knows~. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **To Comfort and Love**

* * *

 ** _Location: Second Floor of Matsushita's Home Clinic, Itō, Northeast Corner of Izu Peninsula, Eastern Shizuoka Prefecture, Chūbu Region, Honshu, Japan_**

 ** _Date: December 10, 20XX_**

 _There was a time when she could remember the pitter-patter of rain beat against their home in a steady beat. It was a calming sound for her at times, something to listen and fall asleep to or get lost in their daydreams. She could remember waking up one night when she was seven; the sound of rain was soft at the time. She had woken up, some nightmarish dream rousing her sleepy mind from its depth when her young ears strained to hear an almost muted noise coming from her mama's room._

 _It raised questions in her curious mind._

 _So, as any seven-year-old child would, they went and sought out what the sound was._

 _Walking from her bed, she moved across the wooden floor and raised her arms to open the closed door slowly. Creaking open slowly, Hisoka peered out of the doorway and looked around._

 _Nothing there._

 _She stepped from her room without hesitation, small feet making their way to the closed door of her mama's room. The tall door felt like it loomed over her as she stared upward. But she was not afraid of it! There was no such thing as the boogeyman! Mama said so! Mama never lied to her! Plus, her mama could be in trouble. So, she pressed an ear to the door, face scrunching about to try and hear if there was anything there. She would go in then._

 _"Mama?" She called out quietly as she made her way into the master bedroom and looked around. She spotted her mama in her bed, covers knocked off her as they were bundled up on the floor. She covered her mouth with both hands. Mama was asleep. It wouldn't do good to wake her up._

 _She heard the sound again, louder now._

 _It was coming from her mama._

 _Hisoka tiptoed over to the sleeping woman, rounding the bed to see a tear in the corner of her eyes. She tilted her head. Why was mama crying? Was she having a bad dream like she did sometimes?_

 _She made sure her voice was soft enough to not wake her up. "Mama..." Brown eyes traveled down, staring at the piece of wood cradled in her mama's arms. Looking back up the elder female's face, stray bangs stuck across her damp forehead, she slowly waddled the wood out of her arms, so she wouldn't wake up and set it on the nightstand. Shifting a bit, she pulled the blanket from the floor and did her best to cover her mama back up._

 _She nodded to herself, proud of her accomplishment before turning back to the wood, seeing that it was actually a picture frame. Hisoka frowned, staring at it and picked it up again. Seeing just which picture it was, the frown turned into a scowl - well, as much of a scowl a seven-year-old's face could make._

 _Mama was crying over **him** again._

 _The man who frequented her bedtime stories._

 _The man who was the other half of mama - her soul mate mama had told her about. (She still did not understand how a soul could have a mate.)_

 _The man who she told her was her 'dad' or 'papa'._

 _She hated when her mama cried (so a part of her hated the man who was the cause of those tears her mama made) whenever she looked at this picture. She noticed her mama liked to look at this picture a lot._

 _Hisoka turned to look back at the sleeping woman, giving her a smile she would never see, and muttered, "I love you, mama." She moved from the room, closing the door as silently as she could and made her way back to her own room._

 _She loved her mama and she would do all she could to make sure she wouldn't cry._

* * *

 **Location: Hallway, Sports Festival Stadium, North Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: April 30, 20XX**

Stretching her arms up, Hisoka let out a deep breath as she walked down the hall that led to where the spot her class was designated to sit at. She walked at a steady pace, knowing it would not take too long to get to her destination, and stuffed her hands in her pockets. She had time to spare. She knew Fumi would win. Should she wait for him?

Hmm...

Nah.

He wouldn't care either way. They'd be facing each other either way. Fumi would keep his word and win this round.

Rounding a corner as she turned right, Hisoka could still hear the cheers from the crowd vibrating even through the concrete structure they used to build the stadium but that had not mattered as she looked ahead. Brown eyes widened at the person before her, shock running through her veins.

Long lab coat.

Half-rimmed red glasses.

Black pants with a blue shirt.

Long familiar light brown hair tied in a loose ponytail that flipped over the shoulder.

The brown eyes so very like much her own.

Thin lips held a kind smile. "Hello, my child," the sweet voice of the woman said as she opened her arms.

"Mom!" Hisoka blurted out, running into the woman's arms. She wrapped her arms around her, feeling the warmth her mother's body gave. She missed her mother's hugs. She looked up, her chin resting against her mother's chest and beamed a smile at her. "I didn't think you'd make it."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," Haru told her daughter, holding the younger girl close. She offered a smile back down at her as she ran a hand through the messy black hair - the untameable mess must be from Hisoka's father, he always did have hair sticking out - trying to at least attempt to tame some of the stray strands of hair. That bird's nest was always a curse to tame, especially in the morning. The thought could always make her chuckle and it did not help that she had secretly taken pictures of Hisoka's cute morning face. (Those pictures were buried deep away for her eyes only. Only she would see that cuteness.)

"What about the clinic?

"I made sure that it would be in good hands. Tsuki-chan knows what to do." Fumikage's mother had helped from time to time when Hisoka was younger (it was around two or three years after the two children had first met, if she remembered correctly), the unemployed woman stating she needed something to do other than housework so Haru had decided to take her on as a part-time employee years ago. Haru had taught many things to Tsuki, the two best friends found that they easily worked together.

"Unn!" Hisoka nodded, accepting the answer. She was so happy that her mother had been able to make it. Her heart pounded in her chest in excitement. "I couldn't even see you in the stands! Where were you seated?" She asked, stepping back from the warm embrace.

"Up high, near the top of the stadium. I saw your fight. I'm so proud of you, Hisoka," Haru gushed, beaming at Hisoka. She gave a coo at the blush her daughter got, grinning. "You've done well against the boy. Your techniques have gotten better, and I see your speed has increased as well. You have been keeping up with your training, correct?"

The younger female jerked her head. "Yes."

"Good. It's always best to be prepared..." Haru began.

"...because you never know what could happen," Hisoka finished. The motto ingrained within her from an early age when her mother had begun to train her.

"Good girl."

"Un."

They continued to talk, giving updates on what happened and how they were doing.

Haru really was proud of the girl. She was coming along nicely - even if she still had a lot to learn - that would not diminish the effort her daughter gained had over the years. Oh, if only her father could see her now. He would be so proud of her! Well, he was bound to see the broadcast - wondering who the possible up and coming Heros of the next generation could be. He would want to meet her - already figuring out the relation between them easily. (Ah, that man was a genius after all.) She would need to do something about that. And it seemed that fate held the answer to that.

Her mother's phone rang, it was a bright and cheery tune to show the piece of metal required its master's attention, as she picked it up and opened. Hisoka peered at her curiously, eyeing the sudden change in expression.

"Is it work?"

"I'm afraid so," Haru said, nodding as she smiled. "It seems that Tsuki needs me back earlier than I thought."

"I understand," Hisoka sighed, giving a small smile back to her.

"Thank you, my child." Haru hugged her again, pulling her in close and tight. "Say hello to Fu-chan for me and good luck with your next fight." She pulled back, hands on her daughter's shoulders. "I know you will do your very best."

"Unn." Hisoka nodded, determination alit in her eyes as she watched her mother walk away, feeling the warmth of the final kisses and good-bye hugs.

"I'll be sure to watch when I can!" Haru called out, voice echoing as she got further away.

Hisoka waved a final farewell, a smile on her lips as she finally watched the last bit of her mother's lab coat vanish. Hisoka let out a huff, lowering her arm. She was glad to have someone like Haru as her mother.

She really did love her.

Hisoka turned on the heel of her shoe, hands stuffed back in her pockets, before making her way back to where her classmates were.

* * *

 **Location: Class 1-A Seating Area, Upper Area, Stands, Sports Festival Stadium, North Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: April 30, 20XX**

 _"Where do you see 'fragile'?"_

Hisoka stayed silent, the wall hiding her from view as she heard her classmates talk and so a decision was made. It seemed Uraraka-san had lost to Bakugo.

Huh.

Hisoka hoped she was all right.

Why were her feet moving that way and not going to sit down?

Well, she guessed she was going to find out one way or another to wherever they led her to.

* * *

 **Location: Athlete Waiting Room 2, Sports Festival Stadium, North Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: April 30, 20XX**

She passed Midoriya-san, his green eyes blinking at her in surprise.

"I... Um..." He began, glancing everywhere but at her. "Congratulations! You did awesome in your fight! Oh! Good job! I can't wait to seeyournextfightandI'mbeingcalled so... BYE!" He raced off at the speed of sound.

Hisoka blinked, wondering what had just happened.

Did he get nervous around girls?

Oh...

She never got to wish him luck with his fight against Todoroki-san. Well, she would mentally give it to him then!

 _'Good luck, Midoriya-san!'_

Hisoka walked forward, seeing the door to the room her female classmate was in. The sound of crying echoed past it, reaching her ears easily. She reached for the doorknob and twisted it opened, the door creaking open as Uraraka-san was trying to quickly wipe away her tears as she looked up to see who it was.

"Oh... It's just you, Hisoka-chan..." Uraraka-san mumbled, her puffy eyes staring at her. She sniffled a bit, blinking a bit when the Healing Quirk girl made short strides over to her and hugged her.

Hisoka felt arms wrap around her, hands gripping the back of her shirt tightly. Soft sniffles signaled that her shirt would be a bit damp on the shoulder where the taller, gravity-defying girl rested her head. She then took a page out of her mother's book and began to stroke her brown hair like the older woman would do, the comforting move working its magic on the other. That was good.

Hisoka did not like seeing... friends cry. (She was still getting used to that word, the plural of it ringing wonderfully in her mind.) She held the other girl for some time, letting the other let it all out.

"Better?" She asked.

"Yeah," Uraraka-san breathed out, her knuckles releasing the grip she had on her shirt as he stepped out of her hug. Hisoka's fingers slipped from the tan locks.

"Good." Hisoka nodded sharply. "Midoriya-san's fight is up next, let's go watch."

Uraraka-san sniffled again, trying to pull the bit of snot that tried to drip away in some form of escape. "That sounds like a good idea." She was bestowed with a wide grin.

Hisoka looked over the girl then, noting the few nicks and bruises - the bandage on her cheek stood out against her peach skin - here and there. "Uraraka-san..."

"Y-Yes?" Uraraka-san gulped when she saw the glint in the shorter girl's visible eye, one hand pulled at her dagger as the other pulled the bandage off her pointer finger.

"Suck my finger," she ordered, nicking it with the dagger's tip.

"Wh-What?!"

No matter what, Hisoka still got a kick seeing the faces of people when she said that phase. (Not that they saw - the blank expression a natural state for her.)

"There is no room for argument." She used the moment when Uraraka-san opened her mouth to speak, letting the tangy red liquid rush through the girl's mouth. She was forced to swallow the blood, face scrunching in a winch.

Well, she never said that blood was a tasty thing.

She was happy to see one of the bruises on Uraraka-san's cheek vanishing quickly. Good. Uraraka-san was all healed up when she pulled the pale finger from her classmate's mouth, nodding to herself. She gave the girl a pat on the shoulder.

"Let's go. Midoriya-san's fight will start any moment now."

Uraraka blinked slowly, trying to get the gears of her mind going. She felt better than before... She even felt the energy she had lost before return easily. She watched Hisoka walk to the door, opening it. Her Quirk... Uraraka remembered the USJ incident. Hisoka was willing to heal without anything in return, her own health at risk just to make sure everyone was up and ready. Hmmm... She would need to keep an eye on that girl.

"W-Wait for me!" She called out, chasing after her. The distant taste of blood was present in her mouth. That really was a powerful Quirk.

Uraraka decided then, nodding mentally, she would help Hisoka-chan, so she wouldn't worry about her!

* * *

 **Location: Class 1-A Seating Area, Upper Area, Stands, Sports Festival Stadium, North Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: April 30, 20XX**

"Todoroki verses Midoriya..."

Hisoka sat next to Fumi after she had been given congratulations from her classmates on making it to the second round. So, she would be facing Fumi then. Both glanced at each other. She was then given an update on who else made it during her disappearance.

"Where'd you go?" Kaminari-san asked, sitting behind her.

She answered with a shrug, "I was around." Fumi gave her a look. "Mother says hello," she added.

Fumi blinked in surprise. "She made it?"

"Unn." Hisoka nodded. "But she got called back so she was unable to stay. She will be watching when she can though."

The bird-headed boy accepted the answer. "I see."

"STARTTTT!"

* * *

 **Location: Recovery Girl's Branch Nurse's Office, Sports Festival Stadium, North Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: April 30, 20XX**

Well, the fight was... something, to say the least. It was intense. Even when it had not started. Both had strong minds, and strong Quirks. Either could have won and in the end, Todoroki-san was declared the winner, after burning half of his shirt off, as Midoriya-san was defeated via out of bounds.

Todoroki-san had been clever in the beginning, knowing and cautious of Midoriya-san's attack. Midoriya-san had not held back, damaging his limbs more than he ever had before today. They countered against each other - strength against ice and eventually fire.

In the end, they both fought with all their might and Midoriya-san had to be taken to Recovery Girl's Branch Nurse's Office set up in the stadium. She had followed Tsuyu and the others who rushed to where the boy was held, Iida banging the door open as the five of them - Uraraka-san and Minta-san came as well (Fumi had decided to stay behind but told her to hurry as there was little time before their fight even with the break for repairing the stage's total pulverization) - and then she saw his injuries.

She had to bite her lip to stop herself, her right hand gripping the left long sleeve of her P.E. uniform when she heard he had to get surgery. She caught the glare Recovery Girl gave her. "Don't even think about it!" The old lady said firmly, eyes narrowing in a way her mother did when she would get into trouble.

"But I-"

"No! You have a fight coming up. Young Midoriya would want you to fight, not waste energy," she explained as she began pushing her out with the others. "Now all of you go. Go! I need to finish preparing him for surgery!" She moved back, the door closing with a soft click.

The others had exchanged looks when they heard Mirdoya-san say the words _"Please... Forgive me..."_ and it was decided they would go. Hisoka wished she could help but Recovery Girl was right. Midoriya-san would want her to fight with her full strength. It still didn't sit right with her.

Hisoka bit her lip again, hand clenching when Tsuyu called her name. "What will you do?" Her eyes showed she would stand by whatever the decision was. She felt three more sets of eyes on her. The silence in the hallway was deafening.

Hisoka decided.

She took out a veil with a cork stopper from her bag and cut her left palm a second later after moving the bandages away. She would give a little, enough that a few Iron Pills would easily replenish it, but it should help Midoriya more than it would if it was just Recovery Girl healing him herself. Corking the veil, she rebandaged the cut palm.

It would heal in no time.

She knocked, setting the veil on the floor, and walked off as she popped some Iron Pills into her mouth. She half listened to the others talking, shoulders slumping as her heart raced and her body stiffened up. It would take a moment for the pills to take effect, but it'd work out in the end.

Hisoka was just happy that she could help.

* * *

 **Location: Sports Festival Stadium, North Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: April 30, 20XX**

Iida-san had gone and won against Ibara Shiozaki-san, his fight before her own. He had been able to stay ahead of her vines using his legs to race around and dodge them easily. He didn't even have to attack the 1-B student and won by getting behind her and pushing her out of bounds by the smallest bit.

Then it was time.

As they both walked up to face opposite each other, Hisoka could see Fumi had crossed his arms, feet a shoulder-width apart. His red eyes tried to make it their job to intimidate her, but it was for naught - not with having to face the wrath of her mother ten times scarier than this. The blank spiky hair bent over as a breeze came through the arena.

"And for our other competitor! She made quick work on her last battle so it's best not to anger this speedster! Give it up for Class 1-A's Hisoka Matsushita!"

There was a few feet between them. Hisoka looked headon into her childhood friend's eyes. She loosened her hands as the crowd cheered.

"Are you ready for this?"

Hisoka took a deep breath, her body moving into position. "Prepare to lose."

"Ready... BEGIN!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hehehe! I love it when this happens - well, when I do it (hate it when it happens to stories I read). Don't worry, you'll get your fight! I'm not that bad. ^^ But you got to see Mama Haru! Isn't that cool? I think so! And get a more structured description of her too! I'm just giving it all away.**

 **So, the Arc is almost over soon - in a couple of chapters shall the Hero Killer Arc begin! You know what the means~! Hero names! Yaaaa! But the thing is, I don't have a Hero name for Hisoka yet... Thought I had something when I first created Hisoka, but it did not feel right so I've been trying to find something that could - nothing yet though. Well, I have a few (nothing set in stone), but I am open to anything.**

 **So, I am opening up a suggestion box! Got any suggestions? Give them here!**

 **I want something related to healing and/or blood cause, ya know, her Quirk involves blood and healing... Imaginative I know... Anyway! I'll have the suggestion box open for... um... until Chapter 15!**

 **So, what do you want Hisoka's Hero name should be?**

 **And who wants to see a picture of Mama Haru?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: ****"I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 83, Favs: 56, Reviews: 49, Communities: 0, Views: 5642**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **jilnachtaugen and** **Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Love Remedy- You're the first the comment on that now that I think about it. Hmmm... Yeah, that's pretty much what I was going for containing that. You'll be seeing that more. ^^ I _promise_ you that! Your idea about Hisoka Quirk I can see that it had merit. I will think about it and see how it affects the future plot. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Setsuna-Ryu13- Dramatic Gasp! You're alive!? -throws flowers over my shoulder that was going to be placed on your makeshift grave I had made- Yaaaaaa! I do not like hurricanes though and I know what you mean because I was hit with Hurricane Irma last year (right in the heart of Florida too!) but the worse that happened was a tree falling in the back, falling in a very understanding neighbor's backyard, and destroying part of my fence. Plus, the power outage... I do not well in heat... -_- Any who! I am glad everything is good and stable over there! Daw~, you're making me blush over here~. Thank you. That is very nice of you to say! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AubreyKuwata- I am excited to see them. I cannot wait! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- Yeah... A few Betas I did have either couldn't do it because of personal reasons or bailed out on me except one. I got another too and both of them help me a lot! The chapters should be more readable now. ^^ You weren't harsh at all (from my points of view, anyway) just saying what problems you saw and told me. I like it when that happens. It shows where I need to work better on and hopefully grow from it. How are you liking the story then after finishing what I've written so far? Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Vedahzii- Then one Hisoka's mom drawing coming right up! -throws the picture at you- There ya go! Heh. Oooooo! I never considered Arabic! Though it's kinda true that Hisoka is a to-the-point type of girl. We shall see what happens when the time comes. ^^ Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Roaming Raven- Hmmm... I did look into other languages and myths while trying to look for a Hero name, but I never went to the Greek Gods and Goddesses. Interesting choices. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **kirika- Yeah and so many others! I mean it! Ah, the Hero Killer Arc... Everyone seems to be on pins and needle about that. Man, I can just see the drama all of _you_ will cause. Heh. That's an interesting Hero name. I like it. ^^ Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **To The Childhood**

* * *

 **Location: Sports Festival Stadium, North Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: April 30, 20XX**

As they both walked up to face opposite each other, Hisoka could see that Fumi had crossed his arms, feet a shoulder-width apart. His red eyes tried to make it their job to intimidate her, but it was for naught - not with having to face the wrath of her mother ten times scarier than this. The blank spiky hair bent over as a breeze came through the arena.

"And for our other competitor! She made quick work on her last battle so it's best not to anger this speedster! Give it up for Class 1-A's Hisoka Matsushita!"

There was a few feet between them. Hisoka looked head on into her childhood friend's eyes. She loosened her hands as the crowd cheered.

"Are you ready for this?"

Hisoka took a deep breath, her body moving into position. "Prepare to lose."

"Ready... BEGIN!"

"Dark Shadow attack!" Fumi commanded, the gold eyes from the shadow-like monster peering at her as it raced towards her.

It zig-zagged about as her eyes followed the moves. Grabbing her blade, she pulled it from its sheath, raising it up to block the oncoming attack that sent her reeling back. Hisoka knew he would try and push her back across the line with frontal attacks. So, she would have to try and get close. Feet digging into the ground, she steadied herself before launching forward, knife held out in front of her. Fumi stood his ground, Kuro moving back as it grew arms in order to try and grab her. She shifted downward, sliding under the move before twirling her weight to shift her body forward and move closer to the elder boy.

He was expecting her though. He bent backward when she went to swing her Kaiken at him, trying to nick him before using his Quirk to attack from below. She took the blunt of the attack, not quick enough to dodge, sending her up in the air. She turned her body around, landing a few feet away on the soles of her shoes as she hit the ground. She slid back, taking a deep breath.

They were only getting started.

* * *

 ** _Location: Entry to Alleyway, Near Matsushita's Home Clinic, Itō, Northeast Corner of Izu Peninsula, Eastern Shizuoka Prefecture, Chūbu Region, Honshu, Japan_**

 ** _Date: May 5, 20XX_**

 _She was so happy to be let out! She hated being stuck in her room for so long! Her mama said she could go out because she was healthier, that her body could handle the outside in longer segments and could handle more of them too! That made Hisoka even happier. The kitties that lived nearby her home made the outing worthwhile! She was glad her mama got some cat food for her to feed the kitties upon her request. Hisoka let out a giggle as she kneeled down and watched the black and white kittens eat from the bowl she had set down._

 _One of the kitties walked over to her, the mama kitty keeping a watchful eye nearby - she was like her own mama! She was always near to keep an eye on her - and licked her offered hand. The rough texture of the kitty's tongue made Hisoka let out another giggle. "That tickles!"_

 _The kitty was soft too._

 _She scratched before their white ear, the loud purring showed that the kitty liked it and had not wanted her to stop. She would have to soon though or else her mama would get mad at her getting back late. But the kitties were so cute..._

 _Geeze! It was such a tough decision!_

 _Her expression turned into a pout, both hands now petting the kitty, one under the chin as the other worked along the young cat's back. Oooooo... Such soft fur! She wished she could take them home, but it wouldn't be possible because mama would not allow strays into her clinic. It was un... un... sani... tary..._

 _Unsanitary!_

 _That's what mama had called it!_

 _Hisoka would obey her mama's orders though. (But she was totally going to get one when she lived on her own!) She didn't want to make any more problems for her. So, she would stick with spending time with the kitties out here. The food was almost finished, the mama kitty having her fill after the smaller kitties surrounded her. They made soft mews, wanting all of her attention on them. She giggled again, her shoulders shaking as she smiled down at the fuzzy animals._

 _"Hey..."_

 _"Ah!" Hisoka shrieked, stumbling back on her butt, shocked by the soft voice she heard from behind her. Her movement caused the startled kittens to run away with their mama. She held out her hand, not wanting them to leave. "Nooooo! Kitties..." She bit her bottom lip, shoulders slumping in sadness as she watched the last of the kitties round the alleyway's corner._

* * *

 **Location: Sports Festival Stadium, North Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: April 30, 20XX**

Hisoka clicked her tongue, jumping away from another attack. Fumi was definitely not making this easy. He knew how she fought well enough to come up with plans for defense and offense. She knew him well enough too.

That put them in a bit of a stalemate.

Neither would allow the other to move forward.

Flipping in the air, she once more landed on her feet. Hisoka watched Fumi closely, eyes narrowing as she blew a few stray bangs out from her eyes, and Kuro even more so. Its golden eyes followed her every move. She then stood straight, blade in hand - Fumi was most evident in getting that weapon away from her, and they both knew what he was trying to do - and he almost succeeded more than a few times already. So, she sheathed her blade and moved to hand-to-hand, shifting her body from her position in the battle arena.

It was worth a shot.

* * *

 ** _Location: Entry to Alleyway, Near Matsushita's Home Clinic, Itō, Northeast Corner of Izu Peninsula, Eastern Shizuoka Prefecture, Chūbu Region, Honshu, Japan_**

 ** _Date: May 5, 20XX_**

 _"U-Ummm... Are you okay?"_

 _It was the same voice!_

 _Tears were pricking the corner of her eyes as she got up and glared at the... boy, yeah! Boy! The bird-headed boy was taken aback by the glare he got from the girl._

 _"Why'd you do that?! You scared the kitties away!" Her balled fists positioned themselves on her waist, her brown eyes staring angrily at him._

 _"Well... I..." He took a step back and glared right back. What did he do wrong?! He only wanted to see what she was doing, the bright giggling he heard made him curious, so he didn't mean for the cats to run off! He didn't know he would have startled the other! "I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!"_

 _Hisoka crossed her arms. "Well, I don't believe you!"_

 _He protested, "But it's true!"_

 _Brown eyes narrowed as they looked over the black-haired boy. "Hmmm..." Now that she got a closer look, the boy looked weird. Hisoka tilted her head, humming to herself. A good weird. Mama told her to never judge others by their looks. He was kinda cute now that she thought about it._

 _"Wh-What is it?!" He frowned, the change in her personality swift and surprising. Oh, he so hoped she wouldn't make fun of him! He got enough of it from the other kids..._

 _"Hisoka. Who're you?"_

 _"E-Eh?" He blinked slowly, red eyes widening._

 _It only made him look cuter. She wondered what he'd look like with kitty ears. "Your name! What is it?!" Hisoka demanded._

 _"Fu-Fumikage... To-Tokoyami..." He stuttered over his name, still a bit unused to introducing himself with his full name. Well, at least she wasn't making fun of him. Yet._

 _Hisoka nodded to herself - she would call him Fumi. "Where's your mama?"_

 _"In there..." The now dubbed Fumi pointed to her mama's clinic!_

 _"My mama works there!" She grabbed his hand. "C'mon!" Pulling him along, she was met with no resistance. "She has these suckers that are really good! Since your mama is in there and I know my mama, she'll give us some!" She smiled at him as they neared her home._

 _"O-okay?" He liked her smile, and he wanted to see more of it. Maybe his mom could bring him over again..._

* * *

 **Location: Sports Festival Stadium, North Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: April 30, 20XX**

She shifted her feet forward a few times, arms raised, as she bent her knees. Fumi stood in place once more, arms crossed, with Dark Shadow standing before him protectively. It felt like things stood still, time slowed to a stop, as everything around them was drained out except for each other. Their focus on the other and the goal to get them out was the goal they both had set. Fumi made the first move.

He had Dark Shadow zoom at her head first, shadowy hands balled up as they were brought down upon her. Hisoka threw up her forearms like an offensive lineman blocking a defensive back and slipped to the side when it was going in for another attack. She raised her rear leg, bending it back upon itself before she snapped her leg forward, pivoting on her other foot. She spun her body as she kicked Kuro in one smooth motion before retracting her leg and returning to her position to kick the shadow bird once more.

Dark Shadow learned from that, tears prickling its eyes from the sting where she kicked him in the face and moved back to hovering in front of its master. Hisoka took the chance to move in for another attack, sliding under the beast when it dived for her to stop, a dark mixture of black and purple shadows stretched to fall back or push her out of the area's perimeter, but she was quick enough. She twisted her body around, using her hands to push off the ground and spin, twisting her body around so her legs were up in the air. As she stretched her legs out, she was about to deliver a kick to Fumi's chest when Dark Shadow slipped in and blocked it.

* * *

 ** _Location: Hisoka's Room, Matsushita's Home Clinic, Itō, Northeast Corner of Izu Peninsula, Eastern Shizuoka Prefecture, Chūbu Region, Honshu, Japan_**

 ** _Date: July 21, 20XX_**

 _When she learned that Fumi had lived near them, her mama and his mama had set up frequent play dates between the two. It helped that his mama and his papa had quickly become good friends with her mama. Their parents were in the living room right now, taking with one another on whatever adults talked about. Her mama said she would understand - when she caught them talking about their baby pictures one time - when she had children of her own._

 _She said would not have kids then._

 _Her mama laughed._

 _She still wondered why her mama laughed._

 _Well, Fumi looked cute when she saw his mama bring over pictures. She called him her little chick, both women gushing over it. She still did not see the point of it - even if Hisoka did agree with the cuteness baby Fumi gave. She wondered if they saw her take the picture of when he had dropped his ice cream and was crying over it the other day._

(She still had that image today, framed and everything with other childhood memories in the picture book, and Fumi knew she had it, along with many others his mother gave to her - even tried to take it back multiple times - but she was prepared when he destroyed them. It helped that she made many copies of all of them as a backup.)

 _"Fumi, look what I have," Hisoka said, holding up the very image. She wanted to show him her prize. This was their fifteenth play date at her home - excluding all the ones they had at his house - and things were looking good between them. Fumi was nice to her. She counted him as her friend - the kids at the nearby preschool her mama took her to didn't like her very much. But at least she had Fumi there!_

 _She really liked Fumi too. She liked seeing him all 'blushy' even more._

 _Red eyes widened as his cheeks flared, his short feathers still not long enough to cover the blush. "Why do you have that?!"_

 _"Your mama was showing it to my mama. You look really cute, so I wanted one and here it is!" Hisoka sprouted proudly, smiling. He was the only one to have these smiles too._

 _"Wh-What?!"_

 _"Yup! I'm keeping this one too!"_

 _When he heard her say that, he shot up, the book he was reading falling to the ground with a thunk, and he ran over to the girl. "Give it back!" There was no way he was going to let her keep that!_

 _She giggled as she began to run around the room. "No!"_

 _He chased after her._

 _They never saw the door open or the cameras the two amused women had._

* * *

 **Location: Sports Festival Stadium, North Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: April 30, 20XX**

Her eyes widened when she felt it wrap around her leg, and her body was tossed into the air like a rag doll. Hisoka could see Fumi staring intently at her when she was flung past him. She moved her body around, shifting as she let herself slide against the dirt ground, the souls of her shoes kicking up dirt as she used to a hand to brush against the ground to help slow herself down. Hisoka's body felt sore, her shoulders moving up and down showed how heavy her panting was starting to get before she stood right back up and stepped forward.

"Matsushita's out of bounds!" Midnight shouted, the hand with her whip raising up in Fumi's direction. The black-haired girl looked down and realized that her right foot was indeed outside the white line. "Tokoyami! You advance to Round Three!"

Hisoka let out a sigh, falling to her knees and took a deep breath. It hurt her ribcage a bit. She exhaled, inhaled again, and had her hands inch behind her before she let herself fall backward to the ground breathing hard. Her head swam and the sunlight did not help. She used too much energy in such a short span of time and it made her somewhat dizzy. It'd pass in a moment, though. Everything blurred, then came back into focus again. She inhaled some more and felt a little steadier. She felt steady enough to stand once more, taking the outstretched hand her childhood friend gave her.

"I will beat you one day," she grumbled, fixing the mess her hair was in before crossing her arms.

"One day... Will you be okay?" Fumi asked, looking her over. He had really not wanted to fight her, but it came to this in the end. He would not put his win or her loss to shame.

"I'll be fine." Her head would need to be bandaged though and some water would be nice too. While she was not happy to lose, she chose to not let it blind her. She was happy that she did her best. Her mother would be proud of her no matter if she won or lost. She knew she still had a lot to learn. For now, she was going to go sit back and watch the rest of the tournament all while nursing her slightly bruised pride.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, that is the end of that... This chapter was so much harder than I thought it'd be. -_- Why must you do this to me Hisoka? I thought we had an understanding?! And everything was going so smoothly too! Sigh... But here it is! What do you guys think of the fight? You got to see more of their childhood and of even when they met! Yay for that! The next chapter will be the last of the Sports Festival Arc.**

 **Here's Mama Haru finally drawn! _(Mind: Took ya long enough!)_ After so long I've got her done! Seriously I've had a file open for her to draw her for months now - just never really had the drive to draw her or really what her image would be. Well, then here! Have her! -throws image at you peeps-**

 **Link: nightmarezanez._deviantart._com/_art/_Haru-Matsushita-Mother-of-Hisoka-Matshshita-727355481**

 **Hero Name Suggestion Box is still open - give it your best shot! I dear ya too! I'm also listing the names already given so you can either make a new one or tell me which one you like best/suits Hisoka to most. ^^ (The ones with the * beside them is the ones I'll likely consider the most.)**

 **Ones I came up with:**

 ***Sekijūji (Red Cross) -** **赤十字**  
 **Aka (Red) -** **赤**  
 **Ketsueki (Blood) -** **血液**  
 ***Iyashi (Heal) -** **癒し**  
 **Naosu (Cure) -** **治す**  
 **Igaku (Medicine) -** **医学**

 **Reviewers came up with:**

 ***Chisuke (Chi: Blood, Suke: Help) -** **血輔**  
 ***Iaso: Greek Goddess of cures, remedies, and modes of healing**  
 **Panacea: Greek Goddess of the universal cure  
Muhjah: Arabic for heart's blood or soul  
*Mention of just using her name**

 **Hero Title Thing:**

 **The Healing Hero**  
 **The Hero That Bleeds**  
 ***The Bleeding Healer  
The Bleeding Healer Hero**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: ****"I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 86, Favs: 60, Reviews: 54, Communities: 0, Views: 6278**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **jilnachtaugen** **and** **Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Love Remedy- Yup, Hisoka's got a ways to go before beating Fumi... Mostly, anyway (a.k.a. her 'alter self' as you put it). The bet then. ^^ Hehehe. Well, to be honest I don't know what to do. I'll need to come up with something. Have any ideas? I see your reasons for the Hero Name and I do agree with them. Now, about Midoriya from what I have seen in the anime and manga, he's awkward around girls in general from his first few interactions with his female classmates and even then, it can happen. I also see him seeing himself indebted in Hisoka (for all the times she helped heal him) so he doesn't really know how to act around her at the time. Don't worry it will get better. ^^ Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AubreyKuwata- No, don't hate Fumi. He was just a kid then and he didn't mean to scare off the cats. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Advocate4BAMFs- Yes! Someone got it! Finally! I love it when someone sees the references I put in here. Boo yeah! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Vedahzii- I am glad you like her image. It was not as hard as I had thought her image was going to be. I love the situation between Hisoka and Fumi! She's so cute when she was angry at Fumi for scaring the kittens away then her mood changed like 180 and he just goes with it. Heh. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Silversun XD- It is a good name. ^^ Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **To The Winner**

* * *

 **Location: Unknown Alleyway, Somewhere in Southern Hosu, West of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: April 30, 20XX**

The Hero laid sprawled out on the ground, blood slowly pouring from the grievously injured costumed man, the white and black pieces of the armor broken. These pieces were scattered across the alleyway as the now ruined Hero, Ingenium, fell unconscious to the static sound coming from his cellphone when he had tried to call for backup and the chilling crackle that would leave him with nightmares for years.

 _"This is the Hosu Police Precinct! We need back up immediately!"_

"Haah... Fame... Money..." The bandaged figure breathed, his raspy voice letting out a cold laugh. "No matter where ya look, they've got the nerve to go by the name o' 'Heroes.' Haah... Not a one of your bastards is a damn Hero... Only **_he_ **is... The one who's allowed to do me in... Haahh... is All Might." A long tongue licked the blood that was dripping off the battered katana he had used.

 _"A **Hero-Killer** has appea-!" _A steel-toed boot smashed the stained phone, annoyed enough to cut off the noise.

"Of course, you will make them face the reality of the so-called Heroes."

He threw a knife swiftly into the shadows the alleyway casted, the blade hitting something as he heard a soft giggle come from the darkness. The clicking of heels against concrete echoed, blue shoes appearing first as a woman made her way out of the shadows.

"Ah, love, your aim is still impeccable as it was before," Haru Matsushita said, her soft voice full of love as she tossed the knife back to its original owner, and she smiled at the man before her. "To think you would call me of all things," she sighed, lowering her gaze to the downed boy before her. "Your skills are just the same it seems. You've ended his career. No one will be able to help him regain the ability he had before unless they did it now."

The man appeared before her and she looked up to dilated red eyes as he breathed heavily, the taller male bearing over her. She stared at the crazed gleam in his eyes, her cheeks heating up under the intense gaze.

He breathed out, "Haru..."

"Ah, it's me." Haru nodded, resting a hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. "I've missed you so much." She felt his tongue lick across her cheek, swiping at the blood and tasted the tanginess the red liquid offered. Haru felt her body go limp and heavy as lead, slumping forward against the body standing before her. She let out a soft laugh.

She would not go anywhere.

"Haru..." He muttered, wrapping an arm around her as he pulled her body against his own. Oh, how he loved the familiar feeling of holding her was his once more after all these years. He moved her body, an arm resting against her back as the other snuck under her knees as he hoisted her up. The man pulled her along with him, vanishing into the darkness as the distant sound of sirens was heard.

* * *

 **Location: Sports Festival Stadium, North Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: April 30, 20XX**

With all the fights she had seen thus far, she felt like Bakugo-san and Kirishima-san's fight was the most... normal, if she could say. The way they fought it seemed so them! Hardening versus Explosions both made for a fascinating battle as they decked it out; each had seemed to have an equal standing against one another. But in the end, Bakugo-san had won.

Then there had been the fight between Todoroki-san and Iida-san. Speed going up against ice and fire, not a match you'd see every day. Iida-san had tried to maneuver between Todoroki-san's ice blasts, even getting a good kick while he was at it, and had looked like he would have won by speeding the red-and-white-haired boy out of the arena just as he had with his other opponents if not for the fact that Todoroki-san froze his jets. He had not been able to move after that, the ice taking over and freezing the rest of body from the neck down.

Now... Hisoka watched Fumi fight against Bakugo-san, a bandage wrapped neatly around her head. She scowled as Bakugo-san blasted Kuro, the pitch-black creature's yellow eyes going wide as it was blasted by Bakugo-san as he swiped his hand down on it.

"Bakugo versus Tokoyami! Bakugo's explosions are unstoppable!" Present Mic roared, infecting the crowd as they cheered on as the fight progressed. "Tokoyami has advanced through the unmated close-range power of his Quirk to this point, though his previous battle almost got to him, but this time he's being driven completely on the defensive!"

Bakugo-san did not stop as he pressed forward, letting off, even more, fiery blasts from his hands. Fumi was slowly getting backed into a corner.

"Not a single opening," the announcer stated.

Ashido rose up her hands up and down in frustration. "That bird-brain!"

"What is he doing?" Yaoyorozu-san frowned, her fingers on her chin in a thinking position. "There must be a reason..."

Her question made the others think.

"It's the light against the dark," Hisoka said, gaining the others' confused looks. "Fumi cannot attack the light the explosions give off. Bakugo-san heard about his weakness and is using it to his advantage."

"He would have a chance if he had not said anything," Midoriya-san concluded, coming to sit on the empty seat on Uraraka-san's left. Hisoka took up the right, an empty seat between them for when Fumi came back, as Tsuyu took up the other seat beside her. Ojiro-san sat behind her surrounded by a few of her other male classmates.

"You look a lot better than I expected," Uraraka-san commented to the bandaged-up boy, arms in an arm cast. "Those injuries, though..."

Green eyes peeked at Hisoka, her own brown ones catching them staring at her. "They healed a lot better than how they would have without your help." He kept back the questions he wanted to ask - he wanted to know the full extent of that healing poweress Matsushita-san's Quirk had - there was a time and place for everything.

Hisoka blinked at the sudden and unexpected thanks, before nodding. "Un." She looked back, her cheeks pink.

It... felt nice... to be thanked.

Hisoka did not see the grins around her at the small smile gracing her face unknowingly. She set her sight back on the fight. Kuro would be running out of power soon. Fumi had better hurry if he wanted a chance to win.

Jumping into the air, Bakugo-san put his hands behind him, using his explosions to boost his speed as he went for Fumi. In response, Dark Shadow went to attack Bakugo-san, dark arms trying to reach and grab him only for it to meet another blast to the face, and the ashy-blonde boy went further into the air.

"Wow! Bakugo got over Tokoyami!"

Bakugo-san landed on his feet behind a stunned Fumi, putting his hands close together as if he was going to clap and stopped just before his hands were about to meet. Fumi looked over his shoulder as he had Dark Shadow lash out, going for another attempt at a direct attack, and then Bakugo-san released his attack.

The boy had his Quirk fan out, the explosion brightening in a flashing white - almost like a mini flashbang - followed by the ever-expected explosion. It covered the entire arena with smoke too thick for anyone to see through.

"How am I supposed to comment with all that smoke? It's too much! What's happening?!" Present Mic asked, sounding annoyed.

Hisoka sighed, the most expected result happening in the end.

As the smoke cleared, Bakugo-san stood over her bird-headed friend, holding him by the beak. He held his right hand close to Kuro as sparks constantly popped for another explosion, providing light.

"Tokoyami surrenders! Bakugo is the winner!" Midnight announced with a flick of her whip.

Bakugo-san stopped the sparks as he released his grip on Fumi's beak, huffing a bored sigh. Fumi slouched down, head hanging as he stood.

Hisoka muttered, "Fumi..."

"And so, that means Todoroki and Bakugo will face off in the finals!" With that, the screen changed to show Todoroki-san's and Bakugo-san's picture from the shoulders up, each of them taking half of the screen.

"That's gotta be frustrating for Tokoyami-kun," Uraraka-san sighed.

Fumi would get over it after he ate some of her apple-flavored treats. He always loved them, especially when they were made as soft cookies. He liked them chewy.

"I thought Tokoyami would advance..." Sero-san said, sitting next to Kaminari-san.

Said boy agreed, "I didn't think he could be beaten either." Hagakure-san nodded along. "Then again I didn't think Hisoka-chan would have lost either!"

Really?

Hisoka was surprised. She figured her classmates knew that she was around the middle range of the class spectrum in terms of strength - speed was another matter. But that mattered not, anyone could have won. It all depended on the circumstances.

"Light is his weakness?" Kirishima frowned, using a fist to wipe his nose. "I get it... Bakugo likes to aim at those kinds of spots..." He had a frown, his mind wandering a bit.

"I wonder how... their match will turn out," Midoriya-san said, watching the two males leave the arena. There would be a small break before the final fight.

Iida-san was sitting next to the bandaged boy. "Let's watch closely for our revenge later!"

"Yeah!" Both friends said, Uraraka-san nodding along.

Suddenly, Hisoka jerked her head when she heard gasps and a loud vibrating sound. She double blinked at the sight of a shaking Iida-san, his glasses rattling out of place. What the...

"It's just my phone," Iida-san said, easing the worries before he stood and excused himself, taking the phone out. He walked off to somewhere private just as Fumi came back.

The black-feathered boy sat in the seat she saved for him, a miniature Kuro popped out and whimpered with tears in his eyes. She gave it a smile, petting it along its head. It gave a chirp, not having enough energy to speak words. "You did your best." She'd be making extra treats just for Kuro. "Both of you did."

Her face turned into a scowl, glancing at Tsuyu. The frog girl sighed. Now they had to listen to whatever Fumi wanted them to do. She just had to make it interesting didn't see?

Well, what's done was done.

There was no going back.

Her eyes narrowed when she saw the satisfied look - something akin to a cat finally getting the canary - and she stared harder. Kuro, happy for the attention but sleepy and tired, popped back into his master. She scowled again, slapping his hand when she could practically feel the smug feeling radiating off of him.

"Don't get a swelled ego just because you won," she hissed. He wisely kept silent, crossing his arms as he looked away.

She would win against him one day.

Iida-san came back, his head bowed a bit and the feeling of anxiety as he told them he had to leave suddenly because his brother was in the hospital after being cut down by a Villain. She watched him leave with a frown, legs moving up the steps at a speed she thought was not possible without using his Quirk.

She had not liked this feeling either. (It felt too familiar to the one she felt on the bus when they were going to the USJ.) She wondered if the others felt it too.

* * *

 **Location: Class 1-A, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: April 30, 20XX**

Fumi - who seemed to not mind where he stood but felt a bit guilty in the end - had gotten third place since Iida-san had pulled out in the end while Todoroki-san - who seemed solemn - had stood for second and Bakugo-san - angry did not to begin to describe the look his face had - was first. Their medals had been given to them by All Might.

The battle between Todoroki-san and Bakugo-san had been intense as Bakugo-san won in the end. Yet, it had looked like something was wrong with Todoroki-san. He had been the one they all expected to win the Sports Festival. Bakugo-san was not happy with how things turned out. Hisoka wondered if both of them would be all right, Todoroki-san especially.

Her mind snapped out from its wandering as their teacher spoke, the class back in their seats.

"Since you've all earned a rest, you all have the next two days off from school," Aizawa-sensei said, an aura of relief hanging over the class. "I'll organize all the nominations from the Pros who watched the Festival and present them after the break. Be sure to get some rest, even if your heart'll be pounding."

"Yes, sir," they all said before everyone got their bags and left the classroom.

Some clumped together, talking loudly with one another, either to see if they wanted to hang out, what their plans were, or just about the results of the Sports Festival. She walked in the middle of Fumi and Tsuyu when Ojiro-san had stopped her just as they left the school's entrance.

"Hisoka!"

Said girl stopped and turned around, looking at the tailed guy. "Yes?" Her group moved a few feet away.

"Here," he said as he handed her a piece of paper. "That's my number. Friends give each other their numbers so message me soon!" He gave her a pat on the shoulder, offering a small smile before he ran past her. He seemed to be in a hurry.

Huh.

She looked down at the row of written digits before stuffing them in her bag - Hisoka would deal with that later tonight - before walking towards Tsuyu and Fumi.

"So, what did Ojiro-kun give you?" Tsuyu asked as they began to walk again.

"His number."

"Really?"

Hisoka nodded, not seeing the slight frown Fumi had. Tsuyu caught it though and her eyes gained an amusing glint. "Ojiro-kun is pretty cute. What do you think, Hisoka?"

The healing Quirked girl shrugged. "I guess." She hummed, "Then again, I think you're cute too." She looked at Tsuyu, seeing the girl smile at her. Tsuyu's green hair was soft and her smile made Hisoka smile. Her appearance was cute, reminding the girl of a mix between a cat and a frog, and she couldn't help but like the first female friend she ever had.

"And you're adorable." Tsuyu's smile brightened.

She then looked at an annoyed Fumi. "Fumi's cute too." Well, he was more than cute... He was good-looking, Hisoka would not deny that. He was nice and could be a gentleman. Fumi would help out whenever she needed something done and he was rather good at cleaning chores.

She liked her friends (and hoped she would make more in the future) and she hoped they liked her just as she did them.

Fumi grumbled something she couldn't hear, crossing his arms as he looked away from her. Why did he have to look away? Fumi confused her sometimes so she let it be.

They chatted the rest of the way home until Tsuyu had to split from them so she could go to her house. Hisoka waved to her, the other waving back as she walked off. Before they went to their shared apartment though, Hisoka and Fumi needed to gather some groceries.

"What are you in the mood for tonight?" She asked.

He answered after a moment, "Oyakodon." He nodded to himself.

Ooo! They hadn't had that in a while!

Oyakodon was a comfort food - a dish consisting of cooked chicken and beaten eggs before it would simmer in a sweet and savory stock. It was usually eaten over cooked rice in a bowl.

"Oyakodon it is." She smiled, happy her friend wasn't annoyed anymore. Hmmm... Maybe she should make some Castella or Purin with those apple flavored cookies she'd bake tomorrow. Oh! Maybe Dango would be good too. She looked at Fumi. "Castella, Dango, or Purin?"

"Castella sounds nice."

With the sweet decided, Hisoka offered him a smile as they entered the supermarket.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And the Sports Arc is officially over! Yaaaa! The Hero Killer Arc is up next, and you know what that means~! Hero names are chosen next chapter! Yaaaa again! You know what means! No new chapter next week! So, you'll have to wait for Hisoka's Hero Name! But don't fret, the next Arc shall be actioned packed and full of answers to those questions I am sure you have (which you should write down in your review, so I know what you all want to know most and can focus a bit more on those areas!) so there shall be**

 **I've got a new image and this time it was a collab! I had a lot of fun doing this and I am glad to have done it! You even get to see the back of Hisoka's Hero Outfit for the first time! How about that?! Also, go check out MatoMatsuri, she's really cool! Subscribe to her if you want or just go and say hi! ^^ _(Just remove the spaces.)_**

 **Link: nightmarezanez._deviantart._com/_art/_BnHA-Collab-with-Matomatsuri-Triumph-729318249**

 **Hero Name Suggestion Box is closing this chapter - get your last chance here! Here's the final list that we've got! I've narrowed it down to names that Hisoka would most likely consider the most! I'd like to thank everyone for their suggestions and I take them all into account - making pros and cons of each name to what she'd do, and this is the final list. So, make a claim and we'll see which one what will be chosen. _(There is always the possibility of the Hero Name changing later on too! Like what Iida had done in the show!)_**

 **Hero Name List:**

 **Sekijūji (Red Cross) -** **赤十字**  
 **Aka (Red) -** **赤**  
 **Chi (Blood) -** **血**  
 **Chisuke (Chi: Blood, Suke: Help) -** **血輔** **  
Iaso: Greek Goddess of cures, remedies, and modes of healing**

 **Hero Title Thing:**

 **The Healing Hero**  
 **The Hero That Bleeds**  
 **The Bleeding Healer**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: ****"I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 96, Favs: 63, Reviews: 61, Communities: 0, Views: 7209**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **jilnachtaugen** **and** **Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Love Remedy- Ah, I do enjoy your reviews. You always give me much to think about. ^^ Have a cookie! -gives you a cookie- Anyway, yup her mom is more than she seems. You'll see more in later chapters. Her mom letting her be a Hero? Well, she was a good mother she wanted to her daughter be who she wanted to be so Hisoka wanted to be a Hero and she let it, even if some part of her never wanted her to be one. All your questions shall be answered in due time, my young reader, and your requests have been heard. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **dayofblacksun- Cool. Ok, then. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **nene9131- Hmmmm... Kay. Tsuyu and Hisoka really do make a pair, don't they? I am so glad I went with this route. They've turned out to be such good friends. Ooo! Another for Team Fumi I see. He seems to be the most popular choice for Hisoka! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AubreyKuwata- Yes, yes you were correct on Haru and Stain's 'love'. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Vedahzii- Well, _'break'_ may be an underrated word here but... ^^ who knows what could happen. Oooooo! I loved doing the picture! It was so cool, and I couldn't keep gushing over it after I finished with the effects. With shipping, it mostly depends on how things go and if the readers really want some form of romance here. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Ceralyn- A few agree with you. Yup! And It'll only get creepier from here. Maybe. I think. I am unsure what will be deemed as creepy... Heh! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **To Choose A Name**

* * *

 **Location: Living Room, Hisoka's and Fumikage's Apartment, Third Floor, Sunrise Apartments, Eastern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: May 2, 20XX**

Hisoka watched the newscaster report with a frown, their voice announcing the end of the Hero Ingenium's career. He'd never be able to make a full recovery. The Villain had already killed and crippled many before. The blurred, shaded picture they had made her freeze; the hint of red she was for sure were eyes seemed to peer right into her soul.

 _The Hero Killer: **Stain**._

What an ominous name...

* * *

 **Location: Nearing U.A. High School's Front Entrance, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: May 3, 20XX**

Hisoka was never much for rain, even when she had been younger. She was glad Fumi had reminded her to grab the umbrellas before they had left their apartment; seeing the grey clouds and noticing the smell of water in the air had been sure signs that it would rain on their way. Hisoka had still hoped it would have held out long enough for them to get to school.

Her luck, unfortunately, was against them at the time.

Well, at least their individual umbrellas kept them dry enough until they'd be able to make it inside. They walked in comfortable silence. They had been recognized by the masses by their uniforms on their way to school as well. Some people had talked to them a bit, cheering Fumi on and talking about the things she had done. It was different from how people had treated them back in their hometown.

Hisoka had felt her as if cheeks would burn off.

She had just been so glad they had arrived in time to hear no more.

* * *

 **Location: U.A. High School's Front Entrance, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: May 3, 20XX**

They had gone to their assigned lockers, shaking their umbrellas and changing their shoes. Hisoka saw Iida-san, wearing a bright yellow raincoat, walk away as Midoriya-san rolled up his umbrella, setting it in the bin where the other students' umbrellas were.

"Midoriya-san," she greeted, setting her own umbrella in the bin. "Good morning." She saw a questioning look as he slowly turned to look at her before jumping, startled by her sudden appearance.

"Ma-Matsushita-chan!" He scratched his cheek, a grin spreading across his face. "Good morning! How are you doing?!"

"I'm doing fine. I see you are doing better." She gave him a small smile even with the bandages littering his arms. Even if he was taller, Hisoka couldn't help but pat his fluffy dark green hair (and it was as soft as it looked) as he reminded her fondly of some of the stray kittens that hung around her home.

"Yeah," he mumbled, hand gripping the straps of his backpack, returning a wobbly smile.

"If you need help healing again, tell me, okay?" She figured he might not do that, not wanting to burden her being the main reason. "We're friends after all." It would not stop her though. She'd heal her friends and anyone who was in need of it.

"Hisoka," Fumi called.

"I'll see you in class." Hisoka gave his shoulder a pat, walking past him as she and Fumi headed off to a very excited classroom. She could feel his stare all the way there.

* * *

 **Location: Class 1-A, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: May 3, 20XX**

Excited was the understatement.

Her whole class talked amongst themselves, chattering about their one minute of fame, and Hisoka herself smiled as she watched everyone. They spoke of how others recognized them on buses and trains and complimented them on their efforts. Kirishima-san even said that a kid had wanted his autograph. Silence and control descended on the class when the door rattled opened; their teacher grumbled a 'morning' in greeting for the class.

"Good morning, Aizawa-sensei," they all responded.

 _"Ribbit?"_ Tsuyu croaked. "Aizawa-sensei, I'm so happy you were able to remove your bandages!"

Hisoka felt as she had a tail and it wagged when she saw Aizawa-sensei's poorly shaven face and tired eyes instead of the bandages that had covered it for the past few weeks. Even his arms looked to be in better condition. The girl perked up when she caught his eyes, the black-haired man scratched the scar right under his eye.

"The old lady got over dramatic with her treatment," he explained. "Anyway, let's put that aside. Today's Hero Informatics period is a little special."

Oh? Were they going to go over something new? Maybe he was going to tell them about the internships then? Well, he'd be going over them sometime today so that would not really be a surprise.

Then again, knowing their sensei, it could very well be a pop quiz...

He really liked to play with them, after all.

"It's time to formulate your Codenames. Your Hero Names." Just as the teacher spoke, everyone jumped out of their seats in excitement and cheered. Yet just as the excitement showed - you could practically cut it with a butter knife - his hair floated in the air and his red eyes glowed with foreboding, and the class calmed down immediately. His hair dropped back down, the lazy look reappearing. "This is related to the draft nominations by the Pro Heroes I mentioned last time we were in class together. The nominations will truly start mattering only after you've gained some experience and your adaptable fighting ability is judged during your Sophomore and Senior years... In other words, the nominations you're getting this year are more akin to expressions of 'interest' in your future potential. And it's not rare that that interest dries up by graduation or is simply unilaterally dropped," he pointed out.

"So, I guess the nominations we received are like personal hurdles, then!" Hagakure-san said. To this day, Hisoka still wondered what she looked like.

"Yes." Aizawa-sensei nodded to the invisible girl. "Now, the tally of the nominations is as follows." Aizawa-sensei took out a remote and pressed a button for a screen to pop up, showing their names, followed by how many offers they got.

Hisoka's eyes could not help but widen, seeing the sheer number Todoroki-san and Bakugo-san had gotten compared to the other people on board. Todoroki-san had gotten over four thousand offers. Bakugo-san was close behind him, having about six hundred less.

Oh! Fumi got some! And Tsuyu!

And it looked like she had received one as well. It was one higher than Hisoka had thought she'd receive.

"Typically, the results are more balanced. But this year, the attention leaned towards two of you," Aizawa-sensei stated, tapping the board with his knuckle.

"Damn! It's so clear; it's practically black and white..." Kaminari-san groaned, leaning back in his seat.

"Those Pros have no _discerning_ eye," Aoyama muttered, plopping his head in his hands. "What about the real star, _moi_?"

"It's reversed from their places in the Festival," Kirishima-san said, snickering.

"Seeing him all straight-jacketed on the winner's stand must have scared 'em off..." Sero-san pointed out.

Bakugo turned around, gritting his teeth. "Pros ain't gonna be scared!" He shouted.

"It looks like you got some too," Sato-san noted, turning his head to face Hisoka.

She nodded. Sato-san had not gotten any but he had not seemed down about it. Well, it was to be expected that a few of them would not get any.

Fumi leaned forward, muttering his surprise, "I did not think I would get that many."

Hisoka croaked an eyebrow. From his performance, she expected her childhood friend to get at least a good solid hundred (it made her mentally pout at the number he had gotten - so much more than her one but she'd take it and be happy. It was more than zero, after all). He could come up with good strategies after a moment, usually kept a calm face in battles, and was quite strong amongst the others in her class.

"Based on this... Regardless of whether or not you received any nominations, I'll be having you all go get some so-called 'work-place experience.' Got it?" Aizawa-sensei asked with a sharp tone. The class agreed. "You've all dipped a toe in the world of Pros, unfortunately. But I think experiencing the activities of Pros personally and firsthand will prove to be more fruitful training than before."

"And cuz of that, we need Hero Names, huh!?" Sato exclaimed, pumping a meaty hand in the air.

"Things've gotten fun all of a sudden!" Uraraka cheered.

"Of course, placeholder Names are fine, too, but something appropriate-"

"-Because if not, it'll be hell from there!" Midnight-sensei declared, opening the door (she must have timed it on purpose) and cutting off Aizawa-sensei's sentence. Some of the guys blushed as she sashayed her way into the classroom. Hisoka could not help but tilt her head and agree to the silent declaration that the teacher's curvaceous body was hot. "The Names you pick now! The Names you come to be known by the world! In many cases, they stay that way after becoming Pros!" She stood by Aizawa and put her hand on her waist as he began to speak.

"Well, she's correct. Midnight-sensei shall be giving approval of your Names. Since I definitely can't." He grabbed his trademark yellow sleeping bag, pulling it from under his desk. "The way your futures end up will approach the image projected by the Names you choose. It's all down to that old phrase, 'Names and natures often agree.' Take All Might, for example." He let out a yawn, slipping into his sleeping bag as he pushed himself into his corner, unashamedly quickly falling asleep with his head bent forward a soft snore coming from him.

Midnight-sensei walked around, handing each student in the front row boards and markers to pass back. They were to write their title and Hero Name on it. To explain it, the title showed what kind of hero they wanted to be, and the Name was what they wanted to be called. And they only had fifteen minutes to think of one.

Hisoka did not know what to do, holding the uncapped black market over the small white board.

A vague memory washed over Hisoka - distantly remembering a time where she and her mother had gone over a long list of Hero Names she wanted to have when she so desperately wanted to be Hero right then and there. It had been a rather long list if Hisoka remembered correctly. And that her supposed 'Papa' was overdramatic when he had chosen his Name when he was off being some Hero against the law at some point, a vigilante of sorts - something beginning with S... Hell, even his next Name began with the same letter. Her mother never did tell her who he had become next even when she had asked numerous times, too. The woman never gave the other Name away, even when she had tried to guess.

Stain...

Hisoka's frown deepened.

Why had that practical one come up of all times?

Well, it began with an S as well and Hisoka had guessed that Name (it had been completely random, coming from a dirt stain she had gotten when she had played outside one time) but the chances of that were high to none. So, she pushed the thought away and concentrated back to the empty white space before her, marker poised.

She went through the list her younger self had created and wrote as a Name finally came to her. After it seemed like everyone was done, Midnight-sensei spoke up.

"All right, it's almost time for those who're ready to present their Names for the whole class! Who wants to go first?" She asked, grinning brightly with a full tooth smile. It promised deeply that they'd present one way or another and they'd do it today or else.

Huh...

Who would go first was answered the moment Aoyama-san casually got up and walked to the front of the class. "Here it comes," he said before lifting it up above his head to show them. "The Name of the Sparkling Hero: 'I Cannot Stop Twinkling'!" He declared with confidence. " _Mon Amie_ , you cannot deny my sparkle."

Huh?

Well... If he wanted to...

Brown eyes blinked in disbelief before Midnight-sensei took the board and began to fix it. "If you take out the 'I' and abbreviate the 'Cannot' to 'Can't', it'll be easier to say," she suggested.

"Too right, mademoiselle," the blonde-haired boy said, snapping in the black-haired teacher's direction.

"She likes it!?"

"Right, hey, I'm next!" Ashido-san said as she ran over, presenting her board. "Call me Alien Queen!" She said menacingly with a happy-go-lucky grin.

"Hold on! You're aiming for the image of that super-acidic blood thing?!" Midnight-sensei asked, a little bit terrified. She shook her head. "Quit while you're ahead."

Ashido-san clicked her tongue. "Dang it..." She glumly walked back to her desk, pouting as she sat.

The class's mood changed... Hisoka felt like this was all too like some comedy skit.

 _"Ribbit."_ Tsuyu raised her hand, asking, "Is it okay if I go next?"

"Come on up!"

She walked over and flipped it over. "I've known since elementary school what Name I'd be. Froppy!"

"Oh wow, that's adorable," Midnight-sensei said happily. Hisoka agreed wholeheartedly. "It's great and has a nice, friendly feel!" The teacher turned back to the class. "Use her well-liked model as a guide for your own names, okay?"

Students cheered for the newest Hero Name, happy for the change of the class's atmosphere once again. Hisoka gave the girl a smile at the pleased look the other had. The name fitted Tsuyu perfectly.

"Now for mine!" Kirishima-san announced, slamming the board down on the front desk. "Red Riot!"

"'Red Riot'? Interesting," Midnight-sensei remarked. "Is that out of respect for that man among Heroes, Crimson Riot?"

"It is, yeah!" Kirishima said, scratching the back of his head. "He's retro, but the kind of Hero image I'm aiming for is just like Crimson's!"

The Pro Heroine chuckled, "You know, since you'll be carrying the name of someone you look up to, you're going to be hit with the corresponding amount of pressure. It'll be quite the challenge."

He raised his fist to his chest with a smile. "Don't worry, I'm prepared for it!

One by one, the others had gone up and presented their chosen Names - Ashido-san had changed her Name to Pinky and Fumi had actually picked the Name she had jokingly given him when they were kids (it made her heart swell and beat quicker than usual that her friend chose it amongst the many he could have chosen from) - most of the class had gone until finally Bakugo-san went up.

"King of Explodo-kills," Bakugo calmly said through grit teeth, however, his eyes were bloodshot.

"I think you'd be better off retiring that one," Midnight-sensei shot down immediately.

"Huh?! What?! Why?!" Bakugo-san shouted, dropping the board. He banged a fist on the desk instinctively.

"Why don't you be 'Blasty McSplode'?" Kirishima-san suggested.

Did he have a death wish or something?

"Shut up, weird hair!" Bakugo retorted, moving to sit back down to think up a new Name.

Hisoka decided to go up, knowing if she did not then she would only have to do it later. Turning around when she got to the front desk, she softly tapped the board and turned it around. "The Hero That Bleeds: Chi..." She muttered softly as the class looked on, some whistling. "Since my Quick involves blood and it heals..." She trailed off, looking at the teacher who held her chin. It felt like hours had gone by before she received a thumbs up.

Well, others' titles were crazier than hers...

"Simple and straight to the point! I love it!"

Hisoka beamed at her, walking back to her seat. She blinked when she caught the dead look the class president had, the blankness in his eyes unusual and unsettling to her. He was stiff, hand gripping the marker as the bored shook in his hand. No one else seemed to notice.

It worried her. Iida-san looked as if the weight of the universe was on his shoulders. Hisoka figured it must have to do with his brother... Yet something else was eating at him, the hints of darkness slowly swirling in his eyes.

Midnight-sensei clapped her hands, resting a hand on her forehead as if she was shading herself from some sunlight to get a better glimpse to what was ahead. "That went smoother than I thought it would. All that's left is Bakugo's revision and... Iida." She then snapped her fingers. "And Midoriya as well."

Iida-san walked up to the desk after a minute or so, placing his down and looking to the side. He stayed silent.

The dark-haired teacher asked, "You're just going with your actual name too, huh?" She got no response from him as he walked back to his seat.

Midoriya-san finally came up, giving the board one last determined look before turning it around for them to see. Hisoka blinked, tilting her head along with the varying looks he received. It was a surprise. There were no hints of Bakugo-san and Midoriya-san knowing each other since they were little children from the passing conversations she had heard and the reactions each boy brought from one another. She figured he'd choose something else (most likely something in legacy from his model: All Might - the admiration the boy had for him was clear as day) but she accepted the boy's explanation when he spoke.

Midoriya-san looked down. "Up until now, I didn't like it at all but a certain somebody changed the meaning of the word for me... And blew my world wide open... I was so happy." His bandaged hands gripped the board as his face changed into a smile. "Deku. This will be my Hero Name."

After that, Bakugo-san tried again. "Baron of Explo-do-kills!" Bakugo shouted.

Midnight-sensei sighed, shaking her head, "Again, that won't fly."

They received a small break to stretch their legs before they had to finish up. Aizawa-sensei had given them all different heights of stacked paper as more information about the upcoming internships came to light. They'd last for one week and those who received a nomination would only be able to choose from that list as everyone else got a different list. They were to think carefully before they decided.

Then the lunch bell rang.

And they only had two days to choose. Hisoka knew their teacher might do something like that so it had not surprised her when he threw the bomb on them. Hisoka looked down at her list, frowning at the office that gave their nomination for her. It was in Hosu... It looked like she would need to do some research about it.

Huffing a sigh, she got turned around in her swivel chair and proceeded to have lunch with her friends as the class chattered on about who they were thinking of choosing or who they wished they could have gotten. Hisoka frowned again before it turned into a pout. She would have at least liked to have one more nomination to have that choice in the matter.

* * *

 **Location: Hisoka's Room, Hisoka's and Fumikage's Apartment, Third Floor, Sunrise Apartments, Eastern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: May 3, 20XX**

Hisoka had been happy to discuss the nomination choices with her friends - it gave insight on who they could possibly choose - as she and Fumi talked more about it as they researched a few nominations on his list. There was little that caught his eye - recognizing a few of them right off the bat when the Pro Hero Names were in the office titles. After a simple dinner of rice and fish with apple flavored cookies to munch on as a snack afterward, they said goodnight to one another and Hisoka went to call her mother.

It was the night for their personal call to one another.

Hearing the ringing on the other end, she pulled the phone from her ear when the shout of her name came through. "Yes, hello to you as well, mother," she said before the woman would go on a binge of whatever she was thinking of at the moment. "How have you been?"

"Oh, my child, I've been wonderful!" The woman gushed, a happy tune in her voice. "You would not believe just how happy I am right now."

Huh, her mother must have found something else (other than Hisoka and the clinic) to occupy her time again. They talked, conversing on random things and past events the other might of not known about. Then Hisoka brought up the internships, explaining more on what they were and choice of which office they could go to. She had mentioned it before earlier and her mother seemed excited enough for the both of them. "But I don't have much of a choice seeing as only I received one nomination. It's the Hero Office in Hosu."

"Hmmm. I know."

What?

Hisoka blinked. "How do you know?"

"I called them, of course. When you told me about the internship, I was able to guess what was what and so I called and suggested you." Haru had then proceeded to tell her daughter a bit about her past, of when she worked at the very hospital there. She explained about her job, working as a nurse rather than a doctor as she had been working on her degree to be able to open her own clinic. She helped out when the Heroes – a few coming from that very office – that came in even when she was a nurse, her healing Quirk was valuable then.

It was also where she and her father had lived for some time.

"Interesting," she commented. Learning more about her mother's past brought light to a few things and she wanted to learn more. Hisoka felt closer to her mother then, after hearing about it. After saying their usual partings, Hisoka came to a decision before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

 **Location: Fifth Story, Abandoned Building, Somewhere in Eastern Hosu, West of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: May 3, 20XX**

Haru sighed, a content look on her face as she rested a hand on her cheek, staring at the image she used for her daughter's number. "She was so cute at that age." It was when she was five and dressed in the most adorable of outfits - a kitten onesie - and her hair tied in those cute little pigtails. And that look her little Hi-chan gave her when she took this particular picture. Ooooh! She could gush over her little girl - and she would always be _her little girl -_ no matter how old Hisoka got. It helped that she took the best genes from both parents - looking rather close to what Chizome looked like as a child.

She heard the creak of the door and her grin widen when arms wrapped around her, a chin resting on her shoulder to look at the picture of their precious child. A callous hand gripped the one that held the phone, a finger swiping at the screen to look at the images she had taken with the piece of technology.

"Hn?"

"Yes, she will be going to Hosu."

"Hn."

"You'll see her soon, my love."

"Mine," Stain's voice growled, staring at a recent picture of the brown-eyed, black-haired child. This woman was his - always had been, always would be - and this child was his. Even as she went off and played Hero (she'd see soon enough what the world truly was) she was his. _His!_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Longest chapter yet! For this story anyway... I am hopeful you'll love it! Now then…** **THE NAME HAS BEEN CHOSEN! I REPEAT, THE HERO NAME HAS FINALLY BEEN CHOSEN! May I present: Chi!**

 **Yaaaaaa!**

 **Surprised? Happy? Angry?**

 **Speak to me, my dear readers. Tell me what you think with the chosen name. I went over all of them – think how each one would play out in future chapters and what, if there would be any, impact on Hisoka herself and/or those around her. ^^**

 **Oh! Before I forget, I've aged Stain up 5 years - so he's 36 instead of 31, making Haru 37 - as to go with the story and Hisoka's history better. ^^ Just thought I'd tell you all.**

 **I had a bit of free time and thought I'd do something rather simple then what I usually do. ^^ I did what's called an open collab - different from a usual one. It is where you post something, and anyone could do without asking. It's rather cool if I say so myself. Second, I've seen the main cast dressed in formal wear at some points and so thought of something that Hisoka might have worn (or something along these lines) if she was there too. I also commissioned a Valentine special of Hisoka and she is just too cute! She is wearing her casual clothes in this one, so you'll be seeing that for the first time! _(Just remove the spaces.)_**

 **Open Collab Link: nightmarezanez._deviantart._com/_art/_Open-Collab-with-Kairydeath-729791157**

 **Formal Dress: nightmarezanez._deviantart._com/_art/_Hisoka-Matsushita-Formal-Wear-731676174**

 **Valentine Link: joifee._deviantart._com/_art/_Finished-Valentinesday-YCHs-731093676**

 **You know, it feels like there's some image or another for each chapter I do... Is it just me or am I just crazy?**

 **I'm taking another poll for the next few chapters. Some Notes: Hisoka is Pansexual, so she'll be with anyone who is of any gender. The only limitation would be they have to be around her age so no adults like any of the Pro Heroes/Teachers, please. Now, if it is decided she is paired with someone, it'll be awhile as I would need to figure out on how and when it'd happen. ^^**

 **Should Hisoka be paired with someone?**

 **Yes:  
No:**

 **Who? Why?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: ****"I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 100, Favs: 67, Reviews: 71, Communities: 0, Views: 7816**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **nene9131- Everyone is as well. It'll be a few chapters so you're going to have to wait~. Another Fumi fan, then. I'll add ya to the poll. ^^ Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AubreyKuwata- When will I be able to see this fanart? Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **UltimateFan-girl15- ^^ Don't worry there is a new one right here though I only update weekly because of college so I'm sorry for not being able to do it more often. But I'm glad you the love! It means a lot to me that you (and everyone else) want to see more of it. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Prince- Wooo! So many! Cool! "I ship all three of us unconsciously"... Heh... That's really amusing! Yes, they're all so cute! Ah, a splitter, huh? Usually, people are either or, not down the center, and oh ho! Is that a polyamorous ship hint you want I see? Well, we'll see where things take us. ^^ Concerning Stain, yes, he would be but there is more to that that you will be discovering later in the story. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Vedahzii- The dress was so fun to make! I've had it in my mind for a while now (after first seeing Class 1-A in formal outfits and really wanted to one for Hisoka~) and was so glad I was able to make it just how I envisioned it! Tsuyu and Fumi seem to be the top picks for the pairings. You've got good reasons. ^^ Deku? Never considered him but now, I do think they'd really make a good duo but more on the friend spectrum and Hisoka would see him more as an overgrown kitty (not puppy because she likes cats more) that she'd want to pet and feed. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **To The Coming Storm**

* * *

 **Location: Random Training Room, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: May 4, 20XX**

Aizawa-sensei had deemed that they were to have some training for a good part of this afternoon - it could be of any kind, from working on their Quirks to martial arts stances to anything else deemed important to them. They just had to be training.

No slacking off!

Or else.

No one wanted to know what Aizawa-sensei's 'or else' was.

So, they all trained. Some did it in pairs, trying out new attacks on one another; a few even got into small groups to try new things, while others went off alone to do their own things.

Hisoka let out a long breath, seeing the sparkly blue laser shoot at her. She bent her knees, lowering herself to the ground as she bent herself backward, sliding across the ground. Twirling on the ball of her right foot to dodge another laser, she shifted to the left, throwing a few random rocks laying on the ground in the laser's direction. She heard silence from the first two. After the third, she heard a thunk and a male's yelp that turned into a groan.

Hisoka nodded to herself, one down.

She could not stay there long though when cellophane tape-like material wrapped around her and threw her up in the air. She could see the area below her for just a moment, a second that she took to her advantage to try and see the positions of her opponents before she came barreling down. Using the momentum from the fall and when the tape released its grip on her, she was able to deliver a kick to him in the stomach in mid-air. It sent the other male back. Landing, she slid, before she was able to stand again. Hisoka heard a whirling sound rush past her ears, brown eyes widening at the pebbles. They turned around and aimed back towards her, flying right at her to knock her away. She got into a stance, lowering herself to the ground as she prepared for the oncoming attack.

They continued on.

* * *

 **Location: Hisoka's Room, Hisoka's and Fumikage's Apartment, Third Floor, Sunrise Apartments, Eastern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: May 7, 20XX**

Hisoka really wanted to sigh, so she did since nothing was stopping her.

"Huh." She frowned, lips pursed as the phone call went to voicemail once more. It was unlike her mother not to answer after the third call that night - with at least an hour of waiting between each of them - figuring the first time she had been busy with something. "She'll call back soon enough," Hisoka told herself, shrugging it off. She pulled the phone away from her ear after leaving another small voicemail, telling her mother to call her tomorrow evening if she was free as she was going to bed then.

While it was a bit unusual, it's happened before.

 _(In the back of her mind: that unusualness began to fester and had begun to slowly creep upon her. It would not go away, and it wouldn't until she'd see her mother with her own eyes.)_

* * *

 **Location: Fifth Story, Abandoned Building, Somewhere in Eastern Hosu, West of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: May 8, 20XX**

"It's a combination between the two, actually," Haru explained, smiling at her beloved. "You remember when I mentioned the healing trait in my family? Just add that and mix it with the blood use of your Quirk, and that is Hisoka's Quirk."

It was true. The healing trait was a dominant factor in the Matsushita family - appearing in each generation in some form or another. It mixes with the other parent's Quirk to make a new one within the child(ren)'s Quirk(s). It only depended on how the healing worked, factoring in who the parents were and their Quirks. Such as, her great-grandmother on her mother's side had healing spit and her great-aunt had something similar to healing acid - the Quirk would overheal to the point where it hurt the injured.

"Hn." Chizome nodded, side glancing the woman, one ear listening as she went about the young girl, before looking at the scattered papers - pictures of well-known Pro Heroes and Heroines - with maps and words scribbled all over. Red eyes roamed from one spot to the next, pupils dilating as he decided who his next example would become. The Hero Killer decided that he would kill this one, knowing it was one step away from the world his own eyes wanted to view. The woman stopped, coming up beside him when she saw the grin take over his face.

"You've found your next target, I take it?"

He wrapped his arms around her, lowering his head onto her shoulder. "Yes," he said, voice lowering into a hiss. "Mine," he growled as he held her closer, arms tightening around her waist.

The clinical doctor nodded. "Of course." She wrapped her arms around him, eyelids lowering to a half-lid. "I'm yours."

His daughter - only _his_ no matter what the others said - she was his blood and flesh so that made her his. He had watched in silence at the images and videos the woman had, drinking in the sight as the young girl grew slowly into a young lady (and she did gain much more from him than previously thought - the stories Haru told him of the Villain Alliance attacking the school that one day proved she had inherited _it_ ), as she went off on her own to become a _Hero_.

She was taught well, though, and he knew (he truly hoped he was right) she would grow to be the ideal Hero. She would not fall into what today's society dictated the Hero mold to be. And he would teach her more. He would make sure of that.

Ah, his child was growing up quickly.

He was sure she would slowly succumb to it just as the rest of his family had – each and every one of them had not been able to escape it, even him - and the thought only made a dark smirk appear. It was nothing too strange. That feeling she was sure to feel would appear more after the first time and she would only quicken the process, yet how she fell into it would depend on her. It would be different from him, Chizome knew, as she was sure to use it to protect rather than kill like he has.

Soon.

Until then, his child would stay just that: his child. His to care for, his to train, his to mold, his to play with, and his to protect.

He tightened his hold on the woman who birthed the very girl.

 _His..._

* * *

 ** _Location: Unknown_**

 _Dangerous._

 _Everything was wrong._

 _She tried to, really, she had! Yet why could it not help? Just inky darkness all around her. She called again._

 _Nothing._

 _Nothing at all._

 _"Wake up!"_

 _What was happening?_

 _"You will be scattered-"_

 _So much **red**... Nothing but **red**._

 ** _"DON'T GO!"_**

 _She couldn't see, couldn't feel..._

 _(So weak. Something was wrong with them... They felt tired.) Something was happening. **"Ehehehehe. You won't be able to move at all when I'm around, girly."**_

 _(It was dripping all around her... **Red.** It would drown her if it could right then and there. **So much red!** ) Everything would change back._

 _Then, she fell._

 _She sank into the **red** \- taking everything with her._

 _She called for help..._

 ** _Red._**

 _No! They had to run! They wouldn't be able to take_ _them! (Move... MoveMoveMoveMoveMoveMoveMoveMoveMoveMoveMoveMove! Move! They couldn't have her!)_

 _But no one came._

 _A bright light - something grabbed onto her - and she knew no more._

* * *

 **Location: Kitchen, Hisoka's and Fumikage's Apartment, Third Floor, Sunrise Apartments, Eastern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: May 13, 20XX**

"Your making cookies again," Fumi commented, observing the girl patter around the small kitchen. Lifting his head, he took a deep breath. He could smell their aromatic fragrance overpowering every other scent that lingered in the apartment. Its scrumptious fragrance pervaded the air - the hints of fresh chocolate, that sugary dough, and the soft hint of that rich buttery aroma. That smell alone made his mouth water, making him think about the gooey chocolate melting on his tongue.

While the apple flavored treats were something he'd always favor, classic chocolate chip cookies were nice to have once in a blue moon.

He watched her take another batch - the fourth and final one if he counted correctly - out of the oven and let the cookies rest for a few moments before setting her final batch into the hot oven before closing it. Fumikage stared at the cookies that sat on the plate, the only ones finished cooling. It was so very tempting to just simply grab and let himself indulge on them (he knew he would get fat one day from all this snacking) or merely inhale the gorgeous scent it emanated from its baked, warm depths.

It teased him so much. The scent lingering, inviting.

But he knew better than to set foot inside Hisoka's domain. Just the knowing glance over her shoulder was a key sign to not to. Red eyes watched her every move, fluid hand movements that could only be achieved from years of cooking (and that was the only fact) set the baked goods on a cooling rack. Hisoka then stretched her arms, letting out a satisfying moan.

"Are you okay?" He asked, the girl finally getting a moment's time.

She shrugged, gathering the dirty dishes and began to stack them in the sink to be clean later that day. "I'm fine."

Fumi gave her a look over, his eyes narrowing before they went cross-eyed, staring at the offering a pale hand was giving him. He'd accept it for now, (just the one, though, as he did not want to spoil his breakfast) and made his way back to his room with a yawn. It was too early to make anything, in his opinion, but if it calmed a stressed Hisoka, then it did not matter.

For now, sleep was his first priority and the clock in the living room showed just how early it was - _3:50 a.m._ blinking mockingly - and it was only Saturday. He wanted at least to be well rested for when Tsuyu came over later that day

* * *

 **Location: Front of Hisoka's and Fumikage's Apartment, Third Floor, Sunrise Apartments, Eastern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: May 13, 20XX**

Tsuyu looked at the bag of cookies the girl before her held out, taking them gently. She offered a smile as she said, "Thank you, Hisoka. They look really good." Hisoka returned with a small smile, and it showed how much she cared for the other girl. It made Tsuyu's chest warm up as she placed the bag of cookies in her bag. Oh, she could see the tiredness in those brown eyes and had received a mouthing of 'nightmare' after she had given a questioning look to the childhood friend when Hisoka had looked away.

They could have rescheduled for another day but from what she learned about Hisoka, she wouldn't allow it. The girl had not wanted to be a burden to anyone. How she got that, Tsuyu could not guess, so she let it be with Hisoka being Hisoka. Though, it looked like she would be keeping an extra eye on the girl, just to be sure. They were friends after all.

"Shall we go?" Hisoka asked, readjusting her brown shoulder bag over her off-the-shoulder mint sweater that had been worn over a dark blue shirt with dark grey leggings and a pair of slip-on shoes.

Tsuyu nodded, "Yes."

"Be safe," Fumi said to them, waving as they walked away. "And have a good time!"

"Un," she nodded before Hisoka lead the other girl out of the apartment building and were on their way.

* * *

 **Location: Wookies - Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall, Eastern Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: May 13, 20XX**

Hisoka followed Tsuyu as she pulled her from store to store with a tired smile, happy with one of the first outings with someone other than Fumi. Don't get her wrong, she loved spending time with Fumi, but the boy had never had been into clothing or fashion and while she hadn't either (just give her a solid color shirt and some shorts and she would be happy), she still found her time shopping with Tsuyu quite enjoyable. She loved watching as her eyes lit up every time she found something that caught her eye - it was anything and everything. Hisoka could not help but share in the other girl's excitement, not caring that she had almost no idea as to why this clothing or that clothing was so special.

She had even gotten something for her siblings. That reminded Hisoka to get that new gothic key chain Fumi had been eyeing for some time now. He was sure to be happy with his gift.

It must have been hours since they started shopping, but it only felt like a few minutes had gone by. She lost herself with Tsuyu as company and she would not have wanted it any other way. It was fun spending time with friends, and Hisoka wanted to experience it more, so she was sure the other would not mind more outings in the future. It started to get late though, and the shops would close soon so it was decided that they'd browse one more store before they went back home.

Tsuyu pointed to the little shop in the corner, grabbing the pale girl's hand as she pulled her in, carrying the few bags they had filled with clothing and small knick-knacks in their arms. Hisoka followed to where Tsuyu excitedly hurried to the skirts in the back. She remembered Tsuyu mentioning about getting a few new skirts as she had outgrown some old ones, before they had arrived. The person behind the counter had their earphones in and their magazine open, either not caring if you were there or had not realized their entrance.

It had not mattered when Tsuyu had asked about her opinion on each skirt she pulled from the rack - alternating between different colors yet each was as long or longer than knee-length.

"You look better in the green one," Hisoka remarked, pointing to the wavy green skirt in Tsuyu's right hand.

The green-haired girl lifted a striped one next, setting the green one down in a small pile of maybes. "What about the brown and blue one?" Hisoka tilted her head, frowning a bit before giving a nod, blinking owlishly when something soft was shoved in her face. "Here, try this on."

It was a black lolita dress with white bows and trimming when Hisoka grabbed it, pulling it away to get a better look. She was then turned around and pushed lightly on the back to the long dressing room in the back of the store. Tsuyu smiled, blocking the only way out, so Hisoka shrugged and pulled the thin curtain to the side and walked in, securing it closed behind her. The room was a lot larger than Hisoka thought seeing as the shop wasn't very big to begin with.

Changing into it, she absently wondered if Tsuyu liked these types of clothes as well, before glancing at the full-length mirror leaning against the back wall. She did not look bad but...

Poking her head out, black eyes stared at her patiently. "Come on out, I won't bite," Tsuyu said, her lips quirking up a bit. "Much."

Hisoka snorted, rolling her eyes as she opened the curtain and stepped out. "What do you think?" Only to blink when a white flash blinded her. Hisoka groaned, eyes scrunching shut as she heard an apology from the other girl. Rubbing her eyes, she waited until the blinding spots cleared from her vision and stared at the phone in Tsuyu's hands.

"I didn't think I had the flash on, sorry," she said, "I couldn't help but take a picture. You are quite cute, after all." Her grin brightened when she saw Hisoka blush, crossing her arms as she grumbled something incoherent. Tsuyu just took more pictures.

Hisoka pouted, looking away. She turned her back on the other as she continued to hear the sound of clicking. Tsuyu never saw the small smile Hisoka had, happy to just spend time with her friend.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thought to do something a bit before the big action and we've hit 100 followers and that makes me so happy! Thank you for supporting the development of this story. You all don't know how much that (or the work my betas do) means to me. I hope you'll all stick with me in the future continuing to support this story and myself.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Now, the pairing poll was going to be put up for a few more chapters but I don't think that's actually necessary. Cause, ya know, you all want Hisoka to be with someone. And she will - cause I would like to see her with someone as well. Now, you'll just have to convince me _who_ should Hisoka be with. ^^**

 **And Vedahzii as suggested that I should do draw something for the pairing. Anyone want that as well?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: ****"I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 104, Favs: 69, Reviews: 76, Communities: 0, Views: 8450**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Prince- This chapter was so fluffy that I could sleep on it if I tired. Heh. Yea, Stain needs to take a step back but he's possessive (in the way I've made him, but I could see it totally happening in the cannon, in a way, if he had an actual family) of what he considers _his_ and since Hisoka has his blood, she is his as well just like Haru. Hurry Aizawa! Protect your student/duckling (if I remember he made multiple references at his students as his chicks. I think. I'll have to go see...)! Hehehe. Hisoka Protection Squad! Fumikage is the leader with Tsuyu as the second-in-command. I could totally see her other classmates joining in too like Midoriya and Todoroki would be generals with Iida being a frontline attacker or something. Hahaha! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AubreyKuwata- I am excited to see the artwork! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Vedahzii- OOOO! I got a good rating~! Yaaaa! One day! I shall get that 10/10! Hopefully. Maybe... Who knows. Hmmmm... Knowing the dad but the mind blocks it just enough for the denial to set in place and she can't tell exactly who he is before the actual meeting. Well, Hisoka does know his first real name but now who he truly is. I can see it happening. Also, I am sure you will be very happy at the bottom, after the chapter that is. ^^ Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Always-In-A-Daze- Well, it's nice to hear from you now than never. ^^ It's cool. I am just glad you like Hisoka and the story. I've put in a lot of work in hopes to bring some form of entertainment in my writing for all of you. As long as you guys enjoy it, I'm happy. Originally, she was actually going to be Shinsho's childhood friend - as Todoroki and Izuku are the most popular choices and I wanted to make something semi-new - but after thinking about how I wanted to the story and what her character was Fumikage was a better choice. I am sure you will be happy with the pairing will be. ^^ but Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **suntan140- It was kinda obvious from the start. ^^ I think. Depends on how much each reader thinks of the chapter/story and all that. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 **To The Taking**

* * *

 **Location: Tokyo Train Station, 1 Chome Marunouchi, Southern Chiyoda City, Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: May 15, 20XX**

They all arrived at the station moments ago. Each of the students would be either taking said transportation or would be walking to their respective locations. They would not be coming back for the week, the Offices offering to lodge the students for just that amount of time, (it was a good thing Hisoka made sure no food would spoil before they came back) so that meant no class. Yet they still had to wear their uniforms as if they were.

School was just plain weird sometimes...

"You've all got your costumes, right?" Aizawa-sensei asked Class 1-A after he lined them up shoulder-to-shoulder, even when just clumped back together, looking over the group. "Obviously wearing them in public is prohibited, and don't lose them either."

"Got iiiiiiit," Ashido-san drawled as she raised the suitcase over her head.

"Don't stretch out that 'Got it', Ashido," he chastised. "And make sure you all mind your manners with the Heroes at your internships. Now get to it." Aizawa-sensei said, dismissing them.

"Yes, sir," they all responded before they began to talk amongst themselves, though some had left already when some of her classmates wanted to at least say goodbye to their friends.

Hisoka turned to Fumi and Tsuyu, looking at them. "You'll both be careful, okay?"

"I will," Fumi said, nodding.

Tsuyu agreed, "If anything happens I'll let you know. You'll do the same, right?"

The black-haired girl smiled. "Un."

With a quick wave and a promise to message each other after each day was over, they went their separate ways. Well, that would have happened if it wasn't for Midoriya-san calling to her.

Hisoka stopped mid-step, turning on the bud of her heel as she asked, "Yes, Midoriya-san?"

"You're going to Hosu, right?"

Hisoka nodded.

"Do you think you can keep an eye on Iida? I'm worried about him and I wanted to ask you, since Iida is also going to Hosu, to keep an eye on him. He's been acting strange since his brother's attack," Midoriya-san pleaded, worry evident all over his expression. "And if you could... message me if anything does happen..." The green-eyed teen bit his lip, head lowering just a smidge.

Huh... How small was the world to have this happen? Pretty small in Hisoka's opinion. Jokes aside, Hisoka nodded once more at the request. "I will." She held up her phone, turning it on with a click and a swipe. "What's your number?"

After she was told it, Hisoka added Midoriya-san and was going to turn off her phone when Uraraka-san took the chance to add her own in with a grin. Hisoka took it with a shrug, giving her own to the two friends. Muttering a good-bye to the two, she waved before she turned and went to catch up to a silent Iida-san as they boarded their own train destined for Hosu.

* * *

 **Location: Hosu Train Station, Western Hosu, West of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: May 15, 20XX**

It had been a short but tense train ride. Hisoka had tried to start something but she literally had nothing to say; the worry she developed from Midoriya-san's conversation had begun to fester. She could not help it. Hisoka worried for her friends and by extension, her classmates were included. Iida-san was a smart guy so Hisoka thought he would not let his emotions control him but with how much she heard of what his brother meant to him and if she were in the same situation...

Well, it was best to not go down that train of thought least something happened. Hisoka's tightened grip relaxed about her metal case, her white knuckles regaining some sort of color in them. She blinked, never seeing the slightly red hue her eyes had gained - going back to the normal brown she had inherited from her dear mother.

Yes, best to push those thoughts away.

The bell ringing, she followed after Iida-san as he said for her to follow him. He had the map to their meeting location, after all, where a Hero would meet them there to lead them to the Hosu City Hero Office. They quickly made their way up the stairs, seeing the usual crowd of people and cars going by.

* * *

 **Location: Boroughs of Hosu, West of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: May 15, 20XX**

Hisoka trailed after the Hero who would be watching over them for the first day, her grey hood up as she kept an eye on the people and activities around her. Iida-san was in full costume while they followed the Normal Hero 'Manual'. His Quirk allowed him to have some form of control over water, but he had to have an outside source near him. He was as normal as he was described in her research on the Heroes and Heroines of the Hosu City Hero Office.

"Typically, there'd be tones of waiting by the phone for requests but recently, well... Hosu's gotten a bit hectic, too!" Manual exclaimed, smiling at them. He had messy brown hair and black eyes as his Hero Costume consisted of a blue and white, skin tight, long sleeved shirt that was tucked into his dark pants and orange gloves. He had white boots and a signature helmet that featured a fish-like fin and blue visor.

"It's that bad?" Hisoka asked.

The man jerked his head. "Yup. The borough's patrols have been reined back and we've been put on alert." His grin widened, "Though I've gotta say, I'm happy to have Ingenium's little brother and to have someone with such a Healing Quirk to choose our office. But I have to question, why not choose a more famous Hero to intern with?" Seeing the girl's raised eyebrow when he looked over his shoulder, he quickly added, "It's not that I'm not happy to have interns - I'm ecstatic actually as we usually don't get many - I'm just curious is all."

Iida-san shrugged, coming up with a lame excuse but otherwise stayed quiet. Hisoka went onto explain that her mother had worked there for a time - at the hospital to be exact. "I just thought it'd be nice to be somewhere that was in my mother's past."

"That's interesting. Does your mum have a healing Quirk as well?"

"Yes. It runs in the family, actually."

"Cool!"

Hisoka beamed a small smile.

* * *

 **Location: League of Villains Hideout, Unknown**

 **Date: May 15, 20XX**

Stain stared at the child - and what more could he be after that tantrum of a child not getting what he wanted - as he sheathed the mostly disintegrated blade back in its original place. His stiff shoulders stayed hunched, his form locked in battle mode. "So that's what you're about..." He sighed, eyelids lowering.

"Huhh?" Shigaraki's only visible eye twitched, the hand hiding his face covering his sneer.

"It seems our goals lie at polar opposites..." He grinned a toothy grin, showing a sliver of the insanity he had sunk into long ago. "But destroying today's society is the one point we have in common..."

"Are you... _fucking_ kidding me?! Get the fuck out and die," Shigaraki hissed, his fingers spasming as they itched to destroy the man before him. "Aren't I the 'type you despise the most'?"

"I tested your mettle. Those at death's door always express their true colors." Indeed, they do, he knew that too well. Heh. He was impatiently excited to see how his child would come back from death's grasp. He could see her bloom just like how he envisioned. Yesssss... "You're an odd one, but... A 'mind'... The sprouts of a crooked creed dwell inside you." Stain glanced at the black smokey man behind the bar who stayed silent.

"..."

"I wonder what fruit those sprouts will bear... I might save disposing of you after I've ascertained you with my own eyes. It probably won't be too late..."

Hmmm... He would let Hisoka do the disposing of this one. She would need targets to test herself, after all. After he was finished with her and this League of Villains had run its course, of course.

"Dispose of us..." Shigaraki scratched at the dry skin, irritating it more than it already was. "I hate the idea of having such a nutjob around as a party member..."

"Shigaraki Tomura, if we add him to our ranks, then our battle power will magnify!" Kurogiri contended, yellow eyes narrowing at his charge. "The negotiations have come through!"

"That order of business is settled!" Stain demanded, tongue sticking out as he swiped it across his mouth. "Now return me to Hosu!" He began to slowly leak bloodlust, the air growing heavy around the other Villains. "There are still a _few_ things I've left to do there!"

He had to retrieve what was _his_ , after all.

* * *

 **Location: Water Tank, Somewhere in Hosu, West of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: May 15, 20XX**

Red eyes watched the black and purple swirling portal close, eyes not straying for a moment, before he crouched down to look over the city. He was going to reform the town - the beginning of his world would begin here.

Here.

By his own hands.

With those that he _allowed_ to stand by his side.

He let out a deep and cold crackle, his head bending back as his voice echoed into the sky.

"The title 'Hero' should only be permitted to those who have achieved great undertakings!" His body twitched, head jerking as he heard his neck crack. "There's too many of them... Counterfeit 'Heroes' who worship the almighty dollar Until society realizes its error on its own I shall continue to appear!"

And if he failed or was killed where he stood, which he would not go down without a fight, he would make sure his child took the mantle. He would take her and show just how faulty this society was - how the 'Heroes' were and take her from that path she had decided to walk down. Yet with that, he would become an obstacle in her path if he was unable to... sway... her and make it so she was someone who could be called 'Hero'.

Haru would make sure of that either way. She would follow his word.

His grin widened, eyes dilating as he stopped laughing. Lowering himself, he pushed off the water tank and leaped into the darkness of the alleyway below.

* * *

 **Location: Fifth Story, Abandoned Building, Somewhere in Eastern Hosu, West of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: May 15, 20XX**

He stared at the woman before him, the smile directed at him - for _him_ \- as she welcomed him back 'home'. He gave a grunt, the smile growing bigger as she had that knowing look in her eyes. Ah.

He gave a brief explanation of his meeting.

"Such a child he must have been," Haru sighed, a hand on her cheek as she held a distant look in her eyes. "I wonder how he would have turned out if he had a mother's influence." No doubt she was thinking of impossible situations again.

He would have turned out differently. All influences could make a change within someone no matter how small.

Chizome wrapped a snake-like grip around the woman, making her smile change to his alone once more. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck as he lowered his head on her shoulder. Just for a moment of peace - to let his sanity stay where it was before it vanished in the grip of the insanity that held him. Just for a moment before he had to retrieve what was his. Just for a moment before his... family... was whole again.

He closed his eyes, his body relaxing within the other's hold.

 _"You're wounded, let me take care of that."_

 _"Un."_

 _"How did it happen, if you don't mind me asking."_

 _"Hn."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _A smile._

 _"Healing, huh..."_

 _"Yup! Runs in the family too. There you go, all healed!"_

* * *

 **Location: Hosu City Hero Office, Central Plaza of Hosu, West of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: May 15, 20XX**

Hisoka gulped the last of the water from her bottle, her hood falling off when she leaned her head back far enough. She licked her lips, happy to have the cool refreshing taste travel down her throat as she crinkled it before tossing it into the recycling bin that Manual's office had on the other side of the room. It hit with deadly accuracy, landing among the other plastic bottles.

It had been a long day, even when they had arrived in the late morning earlier that day. They had only returned later that evening. When they had patrolled the whole city, nothing had happened. It was the least Hisoka expected. Though Manual was quite happy to see a demonstration of her Quirk - as amusing as it was to tell someone to suck on her finger was to him - he was impressed.

"Well, if the boroughs are in this kinda vigilance mode then Villains ain't gonna be popping out, are they!" Manual - he told them to call him Masaki when they were off duty - commented as he took off his helmet and sat it on the table in front of him. "Phew!" He smiled.

Hisoka nodded. "Un."

"...Is that so..." Iida-san murmured, staring down at his helmet where he sat it on the desk before him. He took off his glasses, closing his eyes as he went deep in thought. He never saw Hisoka catching the grim determined look his face gained as his thoughts went dark.

Hisoka knew that look and after some rather obvious thinking, she was able to deduce that the only reason Iida-san came to Hosu city was for revenge. The Hero Killer was still bound to be here. Iida-san wanted retaliation - vengeance against the man who took down his brother - making him an _example_ \- and ended his career.

Hisoka looked away as she turned on her phone and opened the messaging app, scrolling down to send a quick message to Fumi and Tsuyu about her day, that she was safe, and that she hoped they were having a good time at their own internships. Then she sent the quick observation she had on Iida-san to Midoriya-san.

You know that bad feeling from before?

Well, it only grew more.

Hisoka frowned, turning off her phone after a quick glance at the time - only half past five - and pocketed it. With a quick word to the Pro Hero, she went to the female changing room located on the second floor to change out of her Hero Outfit by the temporary locker she was offered. After that, she returned to the office to see Iida-san not there. They were heading over to Masaki-san's house, who was nice enough to offer them to stay there for the week ("As long as one of you doesn't mind sleeping on the couch...") after they had done a few more things left to do.

She wanted to explore the city a bit after that. He was their temporary guardian while under his watch, so they were to at least listen to Masaki-san.

Hisoka asked, "Masaki-san, will it be okay if I explore a bit of Hosu City after we leave?"

The worse was for him to say was no.

Masaki-san raised an eyebrow, a hand on his chin as he let out thoughtful hum. "I don't see why not. We've only got a few things left to do and even then, that won't take long. So, yeah, I don't see why you can't." Masaki-san gave the girl a smile. "Though I prefer it if we go the apartment first, so you don't get lost on your way back and don't be too long, okay?"

Reasonable enough for her.

Hisoka nodded. "I understand."

* * *

 **Location: Streets of Hosu City, West of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: May 15, 20XX**

Was that her mother?

Hisoka frowned, walking faster through the night crowd as she tried to catch up to the woman. Or at least she thought the person was a woman - could be anyone really - but with her mother not answering her calls, she could only wonder what was happening. She could feel her heart beating against her chest as she neared the woman only for her to turn left and down an alleyway. The black-haired girl stopped at the entrance.

Seeing the time on her phone, she had only a half-an-hour before the time she was requested to be back at the apartment. Misaki-san would be sure to worry. She had time, though, so she called out, stepping into the alleyway. If it was her mother, then she wanted answers.

If it wasn't... well, she'd get to that when it came to it.

"Mother?" Hisoka called out, walking cautiously into the dimly lit alleyway as she spotted the woman, her back turned to her. Hisoka called out again, "Is that you, mother?"

The woman turned and indeed it was her mother, smiling the same smile she saw on the day at the Sports Festival. "Hello, my child. I hope you are doing well."

Hisoka took a step forward, eyes darting to all sides around her. Something was not right. "Mother, why are you here? Why have you not been answering my calls?" When Hisoka had not received an answer, she asked again.

Haru rested a hand on her cheek, her smile going weird as she gained a tint in her eyes Hisoka could barely read. "Well, your papa wanted to see you so much but you've been so busy. He asked me and so, naturally, I did what I could to make it happen." Hisoka stared in shock as she watched her mother blush, shaking her head with both hands on her cheeks.

"Mother... I don't want to see my _father_ ," she spat the word, "and you're acting weird, well _weirder_ , and I need you to come with me. It's not particularly safe to be here this late." And whoever this man her mother was seeing must be a fake. She had to get her away (and to a hospital to be doubly sure).

Hisoka could only blink when she saw the disappointed look her mother gave her.

"I am sad to hear that. I was so hoping you would be excited to meet your papa. I just want you two to get along," Haru sighed sadly.

It happened all too quickly; before she was able to anything something flashed behind her mother and something else nicked her cheek, a single trail of blood wept down her cheek, as her body tensed. Not even able to take a single step, her body stiffened, freezing against her will as she hit the ground with a thud, her body picked up by someone unknown and her world went black when something hit the back of her neck.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So… That finally happened. What do you think? Did it go how you pictured or entirely something else? ^^ Nothing much to say here but I hate it that my Spring Break is over with and now I've got the Daylight Saving Time so I'm losing an hour of sleep now. Wonderful… See ya all next week.**

 **Man, when you guys want your pairing you really want 'em. Welp, I've been convinced. Now then – give a drum roll – the winner is…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'm not saying anything just yet. You'll just have to wait~!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Just kidding. Here.**

 **Link: nightmarezanez._deviantart._com/_art/_Hisoka-Matsushita-Unexpected-734910570**

 **And I am taking suggestions on maybe dates/outings – like the shopping trip could be one - to situations you'd like to see the winning pair in – like sharing the umbrella on the way home or an embarrassing moment such as tripping and falling on top of one another – for future chapters! So, give them ta me and I will see what I can do!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: ****"I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 111, Favs: 74, Reviews: 81, Communities: 0, Views: 9127**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **UltimateFan-girl15- Yeah, you and everyone else has been. ^^** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Prince- Eh, Mineta would be the joker and the butt of everyone's jokes when Kaminari isn't. Heh. Yeah, Uraraka will be moral support and Kirishima shall be a knight! I think. But yes, he'd want to protect his classmates from harm if he could. Good suggestion. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Vedahzii- Hmmm... -le gasp- Is that what I think it is? Oh, my! It really is! -jumps with joy as I cry overdramatically- I can't believe it! Today is the day I've been dreaming up! Now, I'd like to thank -list of a whole bunch of random and increasingly weird names- and finally myself! : P (Heh.) So, I'm curious... How did you think this was going to happen? Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AubreyKuwata- I cannot wait then to see it. Just message me of DA after you're done. ^^ Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Shadowing- Yup. Let's just hope it will never get as bad as Potter Luck. Things would play out a whole lot different if she did have _that_ type of luck. Heh. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

 **To The Insanity**

* * *

 ** _Location: Unknown_**

 _She couldn't see, couldn't feel..._

 _Those eyes. The red **\- the hint of red she was for sure were eyes seemed to peer right into her soul -** Dangerous._

 _Then, she fell._ _She had to run. Time and time again it would not allow her to. She had to do so._

 _Where was she?_

 _Why couldn't she move?_

 _She had to take her mother and run._

 _"Mama, what was papa like?"  
_

 _Everything was wrong. She called out to whoever could hear her. Nothing. Why couldn't anyone hear her?_

 _Nothing at all._

 _"Well, he's... protective of those he cares for. He trained to help those around him but he..."_

 _"Wa- up! You have to -!"_

 _What was happening?_

 _Where was she?_

 _"Why did he leave?" He made her mama cry!_

 _How long had it been?_

 _Was she going to be stuck in here forever?_

 ** _"You will be scattered-"_**

 _So much **red**... Nothing but **red**._

 ** _She wanted to hurt something... someone..._**

 _She couldn't see, couldn't feel..._

 _(So weak. Something was wrong with them... They felt tired.)_

 _"...And tortured..." ( **Move...** MoveMoveMoveMoveMoveMoveMoveMoveMoveMoveMoveMove!) Then, she fell. She sank into the **red** \- taking everything with her._

 _"Something happened to him and he never came back. It wasn't his fault, sweety. So, please don't blame him for not being here. You'll be able to meet him one day though!"_

 ** _"Well, your papa wanted to see you so much -"_**

 _(It was dripping all around her... **Red.** It would drown her if it could right then and there. **So much red!** ) Everything would change back._

 _She called for help... Why did no one come?_

 ** _Red._**

 _In_ ** _S_** a **N** _It **y.**.._

 _Something grabbed her._

 _"I just want you two to get along..."_

 ** _Freeze._**

* * *

 **Location: Fifth Story, Abandoned Building, Somewhere in Eastern Hosu, West of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: May 16, 20XX**

Hisoka wondered if she was in an alternate world or if this was just what her life was meant to be. That smile... The one that came from the first memories she could actually remember. One that was always reserved for her alone. Yet here it was, directed towards her with a hint of... something she could not describe. But it was the smile her mother currently had on. It was the one she had woken up to after staring at the battered ceiling for who knows how long. A high-pitched ringing in her ear stopped her from hearing what the woman was saying.

She sat up slowly and cautiously, leaning against the wall for support as she caught her breath from the momentary break down her mind had. (She had no weapon. She didn't know where she was. If she was even in Hosu anymore. She didn't know who was around her, either. So many variables to count for with so little time. She was even in chains. Something that most likely negated Quirks. (Hisoka would not be surprised if that was what they exactly were). She felt... helpless... She didn't know what to do... A-Ah. Why... She needed... Wait... What? **_No._** There had to be a way. She could not give up hope right now. She would think of something!)

Brown eyes made sure to have the smiling woman before her within her line of sight as she took in the room around her.

Abandoned...

That was the first word that came to mind and something to be expected when... taken... kidnapped... (teennapped? Heh.) - whatever word used to best describe the current situation she was in. It looked like someone tried to make it clean but failed in a way, yet they tried their best to make it livable... even if it was temporary. It did not stop the shiver going down her spine from a presence not far away. It was the same from that _moment_ \- the moment before she had been knocked out.

From _them_.

Hisoka focused on her mother (at least she hoped it was the same woman), eyes zoning in on the glass of water she had in her grasp. The ringing finally - thankfully - toned itself down and she was able to hear what the bespectacled woman had to say. "You weren't out as long as I thought you would be - which is good - since I'm not sure if dearest's attack would hurt you or not. When I had checked you over, it looked like nothing happened, but one can never be too sure!" Haru fretted about, eyes roaming from one part of her daughter's body to another. "Hmmm... It seems like you're fine. Now, would you like some water? I'm sure you're pretty thirsty."

Her eyes narrowed. Hisoka looked between the water to the hopeful expression her mother had over and over again as she moved her arms a bit. The clinging noise that her chains - on both her ankles and her wrists - made resounded through the air. She wondered if the woman before her was a clone or is someone was using some form of a Shifting or Illusion Quirk to trick her. Hisoka would not put it past whoever it was.

"What age was I when I found out what my Quirk was?" Hisoka asked, voice quiet as her gaze grew blank.

Haru raised an eyebrow, amusement lighting up in her eyes. "A trick question for you, my child. At age four, like most children find out, but you only found out what your Quirk does at age six. When Fumi-chan fell from that tree," she answered and Hisoka sighed silently, knowing it was true.

If only this had been a bad dream...

"Would you like some water now, my child?"

"..."

The elder woman quirked another eyebrow. "You honestly think I'd try to drug you?"

"It's always best to be prepared... because you never know what could happen," Hisoka quoted, staring straight into the brown eyes she inherited.

"I've taught you well," Haru said before she took a drink of water and they waited. "See? Nothing happened."

Seeing that, Hisoka gave a curt nod to the answer and opened her mouth when the glass was in front of her lips. She drank slowly and relished the feeling of cool water rushing down her dry throat, happy to have something to chase it away. Watching her movements, her mother set the now empty glass on the table to the far right - the far left had a broken door taped back together. It most likely led to the hallway, and judging from her location, this must have been a living room at one point.

Haru smiled at her once more.

The air grew tense the longer they stayed silent.

* * *

 ** _Location: Hīringu Clinic, Nearby Akadia Junior High School, Northern Sendai, Miyagi Prefecture, Honshu, Japan_**

 ** _Date: April 4, 19XX_**

 _When he had first met her was when he and his class had a training regimen and a few of them got hurt. He had gotten wind of a nearby clinic that someone with a Healing Quirk was volunteering their time to help out with some of the more dangerous wounds a few of his classmates had gotten recently. Since he was one of those who had gotten hurt - a rather bad break in his right arm, enough to put it out of commission for some time, from what their current school doctor said - he might as well get it looked at. He needed the full function of both of his arms for his style of fighting, after all._

 _So, when he had come in with a cast on his arm, he was directed to a seat where a bobbed brown-haired, bespectacled brown-eyed, smiling girl wearing a white open lab coat came to his side not even thirty seconds later. A teen - most likely older, maybe a year or two, than him from the way she stood - not very tall either. Thin but definitely female with the body he noted she had. Haru. That was what her name tag read._

 _"From your uniform, I take it you're from the high school. I can also see you're wounded, let me take care of that," was the first words she had spoken to him._

 _And all he did was grunt. "Un." He glanced away when she began to look over his arm, red eyes boring holes into the kitten 'Hang in there!' poster and hoped it burned in hell._

 _Why?_

 _Why the hell not._

 _"How did it happen?" She asked, voice soft and full of something he had not known, nor had he not really cared about. "...if you don't mind me asking, that is." She smiled at him again, running a hand over the cast when he blinked and blinked again when he saw her take out a knife. His body stiffened, eyes widening just a bit when those brown eyes gained a mirthful gleam._

 _"Hn." He looked away again when she cut the cast off - not really wanting to see the bruised skin and most likely still deformed arm - and threw it to the side, landing in the trash bin easily; his body still did not relax until he saw a faint green glow that made him turn to stare down at his arm._

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _She smiled brightly at his slightly awed expression as the green energy around her hands healed his arm, eyes widening when the purples, yellows, and reds on his skin slowly shifted to the usual paleness the rest of his body had. He watched as the muscle and bone straightened out. It was only moments later that he lifted his arm, moving his fingers slowly with a calculating gaze. It looked as good as new - like it was never injured._

 _"Healing, huh..." He mumbled, not knowing he had said it allowed._

 _Amazing..._

 _"Yup! It runs in the family too," Haru commented, patting his shoulder. "There you go, all healed! Take it easy for the next twenty-four hours, no heavy lifting or training whatsoever, and everything should be good. But if anything else happens, call this number and we'll see what we can do, okay?" The woman handed him a piece of paper. He watched her move about a little more before he was made to leave by another._

 _To have such a Quirk..._

 _A sharp grin slowly made its way on his face as he began to walk. He had some planning to do._

* * *

 **Location: Fifth Story, Abandoned Building, Somewhere in Eastern Hosu, West of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: May 16, 20XX**

Her mother had left, stating that she had to take care of something (Hisoka found it really hard to care at the moment, seeing as this was sort of her mother's fault for her current situation yet she had said to take care because she still loved the woman - she was the one who raised her), and that she should read the book the said woman had given her for now.

Human anatomy.

It looked old and well cared for, and there was a lot of detailed diagrams of the human body within it. Hisoka saw little notes scribbled here and there and taking a closer look made the girl close it - she had not wanted to know that shoving a chopstick into someone's ear was an easy way to kill them painfully - before setting it to the side. She let her head rest against the wall behind her.

"..."

There were more cracks in the ceiling than Hisoka would have liked. She was content with closing her eyes and twiddling her thumbs to keep her occupied for now. Who knew how long she had done that, her mind wandering to wherever it wanted to - remembering memories from long ago or strange dreams dreamt where her imagination tended to run wild - when her eyes snapped open. She felt her body go stiff, her heartbeat steadily raising.

This feeling... Something felt off. It felt... wrong.

It felt so much like back then.

Her eyes roamed the room as her hands twitched, itching for something long and sharp. Something preferably sharp enough to easily cut something - to defend herself with, of course.

"Who's there?" Her quiet voice echoed in the silent room, "Come out. I know you're there." They've been there for a long time it seemed.

Oh, how she wished she had that sharp thing when she saw those red, red glowing eyes peering at her then - the same ones from the picture on the news and the alleyway - just as they were now, and if this was her... father... she could see a sense of semblance from the man. Black hair. Pale skin. (Yet he was tall. She hoped she had at least gained some height from the DNA of this man...)

Ah...

Fate must hate her ever so, to be this cruel, to have such a man as her 'father'.

What was her mother thinking?

"Hero Killer... Stain," Hisoka breathed, her heart beating a mile-per-second against her ribcage.

 _(Father. Someone who had never been there. Someone who she wondered if she would ever meet. Someone who she'd love to punch - maim, cut, kill... a variety of words for mixed feelings - for making her mother cry all those nights._

 ** _Dangerous._**

 ** _Everything was wrong._**

 ** _No..._**

 ** _No!_**

 ** _NO!_**

 ** _Something snapped, all things falling into place-_**

 _Mama was crying over **him** again. She hated when her mama cried (so a part of her hated the man who was the cause of those tears her mama made) whenever she looked at this picture._

 _"I love you, mama.")_

The man who killed so many. What drove him to do that? Hisoka wanted to know. So many questions so little time. She wanted answers.

"Chizome Akaguro..." The man corrected as he crouched down, arms bent on his upper thighs as he tilted his head. "Your father... _My_ daughter." She did not like the look that his eyes gave - the crazed gleam was easily seen even from a mile away _(that was what madness was, wasn't it? It felt like it was never going to end. It was unsure, but could one outrun this? Some have said you cannot outrun insanity; it was like your own shadow. It was always there - a constant companion beside them. It was there, mocking them. Mocking her. Soon...) -_ as he looked over her. The lightning and shadows within the room gave those red eyes a haunting image from her position.

She kept staring into those pits, unable to look away when he slowly raised a hand (almost in a mocking way as it touched her cheek in such a tender moment that could only be reserved for a parent and their parent) and scraped his fingernails against her skin. The cold trail the tip of his fingers left behind had not helped it.

If only she had seen the almost proud look he got when he saw the gleaming red in the younger's murky eyes - the anger was strong in this one - and that only made his grin widen. "I can see it," he mumbled, running a thumb along her cheek. He grew... sad (how a storm raged when it went away) as the red gleam that had slowly vanished from her eyes.

What he saw, Hisoka never wanted to find out.

* * *

 ** _Location: Unknown_**

 ** _Date: December 20, 19XX_**

 _"Come with me, please." His voice held a plea, but his eyes showed that he knew the answer the woman before him would give. He had known right from the beginning - from their first eye contact._

 _The smile she worn for so many was his alone._

 _"Yes." She would not hesitate, for she had no reason to look back._

 _Haru slipped her hand into his, and before she could even breath, she was whisked away._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well... That was, uh, something. I did not think I'd write it like this. It was supposed to go an entirely different way, but I guess my hands and mind wanted it this way so this way it was to be. Eh, I actually like it this way. What do you guys think? Sigh. I wish I could write more, though, but I've got homework to get done as I've been putting it off for the last few days with personal events - one of them being my mother's birthday and there being two parties for it - and to write this. So, I shall see you all next week!**

 **And I made this too! I know you'll all find it just adorable! _(Just remove the spaces.)_**

 **Link: nightmarezanez._deviantart._com/_art/_Hisoka-Matsushita-Child-736018161**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: ****"I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 113, Favs: 77, Reviews: 89, Communities: 0, Views: 9875**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Carlomagno-2- Hello, there. It's always good to meet a new reader! Ah, that is so nice of you to say~. I've put so much work into Hisoka it's not even funny anymore. Yup, Tsuyu is going to be the pairing. Well, it was either going to be her or Fumi but after a lot of thinking (and much persuasion...), Fumi was better as a brother figure than a romantic one. Ah, Stain. I've got a love/hate relationship with him. While he's fun to write, it can be quite frustrating to keep him in character at times, but I've got wonderful help to make sure things are as they should be. ^^ I hope to keep with your expectations as well. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AubreyKuwata- That's good news! Also, you don't have to keep telling me that Elaine is your stepmother. I remember. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Setsuna-Ryu13- Hi~. -hug- How've you been? I'm glad you're alive and kicking! Hmmm. Life. Such a hard and time-consuming thing it is. I know. -pat pat- Haru is... not all there as you have seen. She might look like it to others but when Stain is involved... well, as people say, love can make you blind... In some cases, it's so bright that you can't ever look away. And yea, Stain is still being Stain. He'll always be Stain. Stain of the Stain man! Um... Never mind. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Prince- Yes, we must stay strong for who knows what can happen in these dark times. And Iida... We'll see what may to come with him. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Lady Syndra- Here it is then! Fresh and warm with a load of sugar plot added right on top! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Shadowing- ^^ Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Vedahzii- Oh there will be a fight. ^^ Indeed that is a very good question. We will have to see what happens in the future. Now, dreams can be strange, especially for me. They're either mixed memories that are both true and untrue and um... other strange things. Think Alice in Wonderland gone dark and you be like pointed in the right direction. So, 50/50 it's intentional. And thanks, on the picture. Hisoka is just so cute as a kid! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 **To The Moment In Time**

* * *

 _Time and time again it was there. Listen for the resonated sound of silence. It was always there - a constant companion beside them all. It was there, mocking them. Engulfed in a never ending blanket of pure emptiness. Infinitive._

 _Open them._

 _Could one even outrun this? Could they even be aware of the never-ending screaming it causes?_

 _You should have seen it. Open your eyes to the endless pit of darkness that surrounded you as it swallowed you whole. Doing it over and over and over and over and over again. Rather it be of this madness - whether much that was glorious - whether all that was profound - had not sprung from desires of a thought - it had been true to these sweet, crazy conversations of split sentences._

 _It was a mad world, that sure was right. Yet the mad were the only ones truly sane. How was that possible?_

 _Well, insanity was such a catching deal._

* * *

 ** _Location: Near Karuizawa Prince Shopping Plaza, Eastern Karuizawa, South-Central Nagano Prefecture, Honshu, Japan_**

 ** _Date: October 31, 19XX_**

 _Her heartbeat quickened upon seeing the man who held her; the sounds of fighting, of explosions, of yells and screams from Villains, Heroes, and Civilians all silenced as blood rushed to her ears. The only sound was her heartbeat slowly rising as strong arms held her, taking her to safety. They were familiar arms. She felt invulnerable in them. They were of a man who she had only known for so long, yet it felt like she had known him since forever._

 _"Y-You..."_

 _They had been younger - oh how he had grown since then (the look in his eyes were different - something that could not be described by simple terms- they had glowed a healthy red (redder than ever before)) - he had just started down the path of training to be a Hero, and she was studying to heal the ones who got hurt. He had fought and had come to her time and time again to have her heal him. She had heard about his dreams during those times, ensnared slowly by his determination and motivation for his dreams. She had not wanted to see that come to an end and so she chose to help him._

 _She had listened and given him her full support._

 _She had gone to the speeches he dared to speak on the streets whenever she had been able to. She had listened to his ambitions when barely any would, in hopes to make a better world. He had inspired her. They had become friends after so long. She was happy then. To have gained another friend to help her escape the loneliness that had gripped her, and he had chipped that away bit by bit, even when he had quit and vanished from her life for all those years ago, but they kept in contact._

 _Years later, she had completed high school and a few of her... friends had decided they would celebrate, yet it had been the day when she and Chizome had decided to meet up. He had something to ask of her, but a Villain attacked._

 _And there he was, with his arms around her as he protected her. Her heartbeat quickened when he picked her up and took her off to safety after killing one of the Villains in cold-blood - protecting her from an attack. One that would have surely killed her. The sticky red substance stained his clothes, drying on his skin slowly._

 _"I'm sorry... for getting blood on you," he muttered, setting her down on the rooftop of a tall building, the black smoke billowing in the sky could be seen easily from their location. Another explosion went off nearby; Chizome only gave a side glance to the area before looking down to her._

 _He had finally grown taller than her, she noted, (and had many scars littering his body - all most likely telling a story he'd never tell her.)_

 _"It's fine," she said, smiling up at him before she had looked him over. "Ah. You're hurt." She lifted a hand, placing the palm of his hand on top of her own, and she let her Quirk activate to heal it. He stiffened when the green energy slowly encased her hand and healed the cut easily. She gave him another smile as she held his hand in her own. "There."_

 _She still tried to calm her fast beating heart._

 _What..._

 _Wait!_

 _Why had it quickened, even more, when Chizome smiled at her?_

* * *

 ** _Location: Haru's Apartment, South-Eastern Karuizawa, Central Nagano Prefecture, Honshu, Japan_**

 ** _Date: October 31, 19XX_**

 _It only popped in her mind later that night. When she had just been about to go to sleep, her eyes snapped open as the thoughts of earlier events played in her mind over and over, slowly narrowing down to focus on the details involving Chizome alone - even past memories played as she thought over what it could mean._

 _Then, when it had passed midnight, it finally dawned on her as her cheeks reddened to a tomato's coloring._

 _She was in love..._

* * *

 **Location: Boroughs of Hosu, West of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: May 17, 20XX**

Misaki frowned, scratching his cheek in worry as his thoughts crunched about his missing intern. She had never come back from her little outing not even forty-eight hours ago. She was not answering her phone either. They hadn't been able to track it, so either it was broken or turned off. He hoped it wasn't the latter. All his calls had gone straight to voicemail after all. It worried him greatly, but he had not wanted to get any of the other Pro Heroes involved in case it was just something minor. Who knew what had happened.

He sighed before glancing back at his other charge. He had been silent, an unreadable expression on his face whenever he thought Misaki wasn't looking. Iida-san had not even seemed worried about his missing classmate - only worried about his chase - but he figured that there was some thought about the missing girl. He had seen some light of worry when she had not reappeared yet, but it was just a little thought, nothing more. He had not mentioned it since that evening, keeping an eye out for the girl and/or clues to where she may be.

(A distant thought of the Hero Killer snatching her up came upon him the night before, one of the vast scenarios his mind had happened to create. Yet it was swept away, the thought of the Hero Killer going after Hisoka was zero in like... a million. She wouldn't have even gotten on his radar unless he was in search of someone wth a Healing Quirk.

The... man (if you could call the Hero Killer... _human_ ) would not have even known about little Hisoka's Quirk unless it was blabbed to the whole world.

Still, that particular thought stayed, unable to leave him alone even in his dreams.)

Nothing yet.

Iida's true objective was more important than his missing friend it seemed.

Oh, he knew.

It was obvious from the start.

"I'm sorry that today's just more patrolling. I know you might have wanted to switch it up with something better," the Normal Hero said, walking beside the costumed student.

"No..." Iida paused, looking around slowly on high alert. "It's actually better this way."

"Uhhh... It's awkward to ask, but..." Misaki stopped, turning to face his male charge with a serious look. "You're totally chasing after the Hero Killer, aren't you?"

Iida stopped short, jerking his head at the other. "That's..."

"I couldn't think of any other reason why you'd come to my office. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm very happy you came!" Misaki grinned. He had not even thought anyone would have come yet two had. He lowered his head a bit, speaking in a solemn tone. "It's just... you should stop acting out because of a personal grudge. Us Heroes don't have the authority to mete out punishments or the jurisdiction to make arrests. Since the advances in the regulation of Quirks has permitted their use, Heroism mustn't become mere Vigilantism. If by any chance you do take that occasion, that would be a heavy sin indeed."

The kid looked to have such a heavy burden, so he hoped his words at least sparked something in the teenager.

"..." All he got was silence.

"Ah! But, ah, no, sorry!" He apologized, shifting his arms back and forth quickly in a nervous way. "I'm not saying that the Hero Killer is without sin or anything! And you're pretty straight-laced too! Your eyes are so, like, relentlessly glaring! I'm just so anxious!" He scratched his cheek, sighing.

"I appreciate your warning," was Iida's answer. However... what was he to do with all these emotions... this hatred, then? Tenya clenched his hand into a fist of anger, catching the worried glance the Pro Hero gave as they once more began to walk around the area for the day.

Don't get him wrong.

He was truly worried about Matsushita, but he knew the girl could take care of herself. She was tougher than she looked - even with that rather fragile looking body - in whatever situation she was in. He did look for clues, for anything while they'd been patrolling the last few days, but it wasn't on his mind most of the time. He was looking for someone else, after all.

And Matsushita couldn't have been in his grip either! How unlikely that situation would be.

If there wasn't any armor on his skin, blood would have trickled down from the crescent marks his fingernails would have made on his palms. And Matsushita would have fretted over it, insisting to heal it. The girl worried too much, he had noticed over time, especially to those she was friends with.

Sigh...

He shook his head when the Hero had not looked, clearing his thoughts of the missing girl, as he straightened his priorities out. He had to focus.

Yes. That was what he had to do. He had to... focus.

* * *

 **Location: Fifth Story, Abandoned Building, Somewhere in Eastern Hosu, West of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: May 17, 20XX**

It had been a few days since the incident, an unknown amount of time for someone with no clock nearby, but her mother replied with the day when Hisoka had asked. It was shorter than Hisoka had thought. Yet it gave her plenty of time to think whenever her mother or that man was not around, trying to think of some way to get out of these cuffs and at least try to find a way out.

Not much luck in that department. It still had not deterred her.

All Hisoka really knew was that she was fed roughly three times a day whilst remaining chained to the wall behind her. He surprisingly cared for Hisoka's health and wellbeing, excluding the amount of attention her mother usually gave her. In some way, at least. Stain had not laid a single hand on her that wasn't... loving? Moments that would have been reserved for a parent and their child. Moments she only had with her mother - an equally possessive woman now that she thought about it, slowly remembering memories from her childhood and reviewing them.

It actually explained a few things...

He tried and used these moments in hopes of forming some sort of bond with her, it seemed, in hopes to help sway her in some form. She seemed to only be spared because she was useful, that she matched one of those 'True Heroes' the man sprouted on about. (Or was it because she had his DNA, his blood, that he saw her just as an extension of himself? To mold as something to be used for his own gain? Those thoughts were pushed away and locked inside a chest Hisoka hoped she'd never have open again.) Or maybe he saw the use of her Quirk?

Any type of Healing Quirk was more on the uncommon side in this society. That's what Hisoka thought. The only people she had run into that had anything like her's, other than her mother's Quirk, was U.A.'s head nurse and a few hospital staff she barely remembered.)

And Stain had thought of everything. An abandoned floor of some multi-story building in the middle of wherever with soundproof walls and a long-distance drop from the floor to the ground below. (For a seemingly crazed man that had already fallen off sanity's rocking cradle, he was surprising;y intellectual. Must have been one of the things that attracted her mother to him. Hisoka wondered how he was before he went off to the loony bin.) How did she know? She had tried to shout for help - hopefully, someone would have heard her - yet nothing. Her mother had told her no one would be coming.

So, Hisoka was determined to get by by herself. She'd done it before, so why was this any different?

She took the time to study the cuffs when they weren't looking, seeing what could have been done or if there were any flaws in the design she could exploit. She'd take any opportunity she could get - just like right now. Both parents were away, Stain talking about something he needed her mother on. Eyes roaming the surrounding area, she stood and walked as far as the cuffs allowed her, searching for something sharp and pointy (even a small piece of wire would do right now) and it seemed someone had answered her calls when she saw a stray, rusted bobby pin laying on the table before her that had always sat on her right.

It'd have to do.

Slowly calming her beating heart, she strained her hearing to see if anyone or anything heard her - to be sure - and took the piece of metal before she made her way back to the spot deemed as her own. After taking her seat, as to not look suspicious if they came in at a moment's notice, she took off the plastic part with some difficulty. Using her thumb and forefinger, she pulled apart its two sides to straighten it out before she used her other finger to bend the top of the metal into a ninety-degree angle. She felt around for the keyhole, eyes roaming along the cuffs with the limited light she had to work with. After finding it, she directed the top of her makeshift key all the way inside it, bending the key backward in another ninety-degree angle and wiggled and twisted the key in different directions. She didn't know how long she was taking with this, but her patience was slowly waning.

It was only then, hearing the small click of the cuffs, when the breath she didn't know she had been holding was released from past her lips.

She did the other wrist.

Then her ankles.

It felt like it had taken forever.

"Finally," she uttered, standing up again. It felt so nice to be free as if a weight had been taken off her shoulders but an even heavier one took its place. She was still inside this place, defenseless in case they came back without notice.

So, she set off to find something (she had not wanted to pull a knife on her mother...) and that was easier than she had thought. Stain had a stash of an assortment of knives within the other room, that also held a broken TV - the glass broken from what looked to be a stabbing from what the cracks were telling her - as well as a huge bulletin board. There were a lot of papers there, red string and tacks connecting things together.

His targets.

Hisoka grabbed a knife stabbed in the wall, meeting a bit of resistance that was solved with a good pull. Then another and another. She placed them on a spare belt the man had, tying it tightly around her waist. She also shoved a butterfly knife up her long sleeve; it easily stayed there with its wrist clip. She looked around once more. Apparently, he had her phone too. It wouldn't turn on. So, it was either dead or off. Pocketing it, she'd find out later after she got away.

Coming back to the living room, she froze, her body locking up when she saw her mother smiling, eyes full of pride. "My child," she addressed Hisoka, "I'm so proud of you." When the elder woman took a step forward, Hisoka reacted on instinct, taking a knife and moving into an attacking position. "I've trained you so well."

"..."

 _Crack..._

Something cold swept inside her, chasing away all the warmth the smile used to bring. One of Hisoka's hand subconsciously gripped the necklace she had, hand wrapping around the charm in hopes it'd bring some form of comfort. It couldn't chase away the cold though.

 _Why... Why had it felt like something inside her broke little by little the more she saw that smile?_

Please...

Don't let her do this...

She didn't want to do this...

 _Crack... Crack..._

"Please do not cry for me, my child," Haru muttered, her smile turning sorrowful.

It was then Hisoka noticed the drops of water escaping her eyes, clouding her vision a bit as they tracked down her cheeks. Her face remained stoned as her insides wailed for this. Please...

"Mother... I'm sorry..."

 _Sorry... Sorry that she was such a horrible daughter. Sorry that she couldn't stop this. Sorry that she had to do this. Sorry that she couldn't allow any more of this madness to happen. Sorry that she had to fight her. Sorry that she had to stop her._

 _So... So many things..._

 _But she wasn't sorry for Stain. He could not be allowed to be free - to roam around as he did - to kill - anymore._

 _Please... Please... Please... Please. Please. Please. Please. Please._ ** _Please._ _Please._ _Please_ _Please_** ** _Please_ _Please_** ** _Please_ _Please_** ** _Please_ _Please_** ** _Please_ _Please_**

 ** _Pl-_**

"I raised you to believe in what you thought is right," Haru said, staring straight into her daughter's eyes. "If this is your path..." Haru's body moved, shifting into position as she raised her arms before her. "...then so be it."

* * *

 ** _Location: Haru's Clinic, East Aki City, East Naruhata Ward, Honshu, Japan_**

 ** _Date: April 15, 20XX_**

 _She had waited and waited and waited and waited some more but it looked like he was not coming back. Haru sighed, looking down at the charm with a longing expression, trying so hard to hold back the tears from her eyes._

 _No call._

 _No message._

 _Not even a note._

 _Nothing._

 _He had just upped and left._

 _She let the charm fall back, feeling the cool metal rest against her skin once more, as she placed a hand on her stomach gently. "I'm sorry, my child, but it looks like papa's not going to come back." She sighed, placing a hand on her cheek as she stared out the window, light green curtains drawn and tied to the side, at the city lights the top floor view gave._

 _Haru was going to tell him about the small one after he came back, deciding her silence had gone on long enough. Yet, even after two weeks had gone by, he never came. She had decided to wait for another, but he never appeared. It was almost a month of sorrow and crying that she decided she would move away. To start a new._

 _She would raise them herself then, she decided. She gifted the small being inside her with a smile, rubbing the peach-colored skin in a circular motion. "Don't worry. You have me, my precious. Just me... I'll raise you. I'll fight for you and play with you and protect you with all my might!"_

 _So, she packed what she could, closing down the clinic - his headquarters, the place where he could return to, their home - and left, only giving one last glance back before she moved on._

* * *

 **Location: Fifth Story, Abandoned Building, Somewhere in Eastern Hosu, West of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: May 17, 20XX**

Hisoka felt empty, staring at the unconscious body below her, brown hair laying around her head like a halo. She had actually done it... The brown-eyed girl fell to the floor, her shaking hand releasing the knife from her hand as she reached out to the woman before her.

 _I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..._

The chant kept on rewinding and renewing within her mind as the tears continued to flow. She had fought her own mother, the woman who had raised her by herself, barely winning.

 _Crack..._

"I'm sorry..." She uttered, at last, moving her mother around gently as if she was fine china and placed the cuffs around Haru's wrists and ankles just as it had been on her. Taking a deep breath, she wiped away her tears, her insides just feeling numb, and turned away. Her body hurt but it would heal. It always did.

She went and grabbed more weapons before moving to the front door, stopping before it, her hand on the handle gripping it tightly. She glanced over her shoulder at the prone figure on the floor, white lab coat draped over the woman with her broken glasses taken off and set to the side. Hisoka could not look anymore and so she turned to face the taped-up door.

She would come back after she took care of Stain.

Hisoka's grip on the door handle tightened even more, knuckles slowly turning white before she twisted it and opened the door - to freedom. To a nightmare. To where that _man_ was. - stepping outside the room before closing it slowly as to not wake her mother. She let out one more deep breath to calm - to _numb_ \- herself, eyelids lowering to a blank expression.

She turned and ran.

* * *

 **Location: Rooftop of Some Building, Somewhere in Eastern Hosu, West of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: May 17, 20XX**

After immediately turning on her phone it buzzed, vibrating to the extreme, as it went off with many messages, missed calls, and voicemails. It shocked her. There were so many...

"Ah."

Fumi was so going to be mad at her... Tsuyu to... And it looked like Misaki-san called as well and Midoriya-san too.

Wooo...

She would take care of answering it all later, turning it off and placing it in her pants' pockets. She had someone to find.

 _Ding! Ding!_

Hisoka frowned and hesitated for a moment, but took out her phone, unlocking it only to stare at the message. It was a set of coordinates from Midoriya-san. "Midoriya-san?" Hisoka muttered, looking at the message with a frown. "That's in Hosu. Why would he...?" She trailed off, trying to think of a reason for why Midoriya-san would send just his location. Something wasn't right about this. Her eyes widened, realization dawning upon her like a bulldozer. "Stain!

* * *

 **Author's Note: On Chapter 20 and over 70k of words, well I think we're doing a wonderful job here. And you all know what the next chapter is going to be. All of you are so wanting it, don't you? Yeah, all of you do. ^^ And you all are going to have to wait until next week~. Hehehehe. Don't worry, though. Time will fly by faster than you think!**

 **Poor Hisoka… I'm such a bad mother, aren't I? For allowing this to happen to my little Hiso-chan~. Well, it's part of character development. What type of character would she be if she never went through any trials? A pretty bland one in my opinion. ^^**

 **Hmmm... No image this weekend? Maybe there'll be one or two next time~.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: ****"I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 115, Favs: 80, Reviews: 94, Communities: 0, Views: 10897**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **AubreyKuwata- Wooo! Woooooooo! Calm down! There is no need to be yelling here, Elaine. Haru attacked Hisoka as well! Hisoka had to get away. Haru stood in her way and both understood that. And no, Hisoka will not be put in a mental hospital in a straitjacket. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **UltimateFan-girl15- Good to see you again! How've you been? Glad you were able to read the update! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Setsuna-Ryu13- Yup. Yup! Now, for the big fight! I am sure you're excited just as everyone else for this! I hope it will be to yours' (and everyone else's) expectations! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Prince- Yes, do not worry. She's alive... And the fight is on! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Vedahzii- I'll try and keep an eye for that! Hisoka and Haru did fight. Hisoka 'won'... barely. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

 **To Fight**

* * *

 **Location: Rooftop of Some Building, Somewhere in Eastern Hosu, West of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: May 17, 20XX**

 _Ding! Ding!_

Hisoka frowned and hesitated for a moment, but took out her phone, unlocking it only to stare at the message. It was a set of coordinates from Midoriya-san. "Midoriya-san?" Hisoka muttered, looking at the message with a frown. "That's in Hosu. Why would he...?" She trailed off, trying to think of a reason for why Midoriya-san would send just his location. Something wasn't right about this. Her eyes widened, realization dawning upon her like a bulldozer. "Stain!

It was close by, not even two miles away. Southwest from here.

She had her answer.

She moved quickly. _Faster..._ She had to go faster.

* * *

 **Location: Water Tower, Rooftop of Some Building, Somewhere in Southwest Hosu, West of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: May 17, 20XX**

"Ah, don't you just love chaos," Shigaraki said, sitting cross-legged on his place atop the water tower, watching the smoke and flames consume the city. It was destruction caused by Sensei's very own creations. He used his binoculars, making sure to not keep all five fingers on it, zooming in on where he could see the destroyed areas the Nomus were in.

"I feel indifferent towards it," Kurogiri replied, placing his hand behind his back as he shrugged. Floating golden eyes surveyed the area, keeping an eye out for any Heroes in case a quick escape would be needed.

"Just see the wonderful work the Nomus do. I knew it... Great work, Nomu." He grinned.

"'Great work' because you're not entering the fray yourself, sir?"

The white-haired man-child hissed at his wispy companion, "You an idiot? I'm _injured_. That's why I brought 'em here."

"Understood, sir."

Shigaraki looked around, grin widening maniacally as he enjoyed the chaos around them. "Hold on..." He suddenly said, standing up and looking to his right. He bent his head forward, trying to get a better look.

"What is it?" Kurogiri asked, following Shigaraki's gaze and the blur running across the rooftops. "What on earth is that?!" He exclaimed, black-purple smoke flaring up.

Judging from Shigaraki's growl, he knew what it was.

"It's a girl... That girl... That annoying bitch," he shrieked, "That bitch barely stabbed me when we invaded U.S.J.!" His grip tightened, all five fingers pushing against the tool before it disintegrated.

Kurogiri looked at the moving blur with interest. So, that was the one. Ah, he recalled the look that day. It was the look of a killer - one that reminded him all too well of Stain's very own gaze. Now that he thought of it, the appearance between the two was remarkably similar, especially when red glowed in her _eyes_. He wondered...

Hmmm. If he remembered correctly, the girl was one of the few students in the Hero Course without a battle-oriented Quirk. Quite commendable, if he said so. Now, what was it?

Oh, yes.

 _Healing._

It would prove useful if he talked to Sensei about this.

* * *

 **Location: Alleyway, Somewhere in Southern Hosu, West of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: May 17, 20XX**

"I won't let your ass kill them, Hero Killer," Shouto Todoroki told the Villain in front of him as his two classmates and the Pro Hero fell behind him, flames alit on his left hand and determination in his heterochromia eyes. The blood-red scarf and blades scattered around his whole body were a dead giveaway.

The Hero Killer said nothing, staring at his new opponent, tongue hanging out of his mouth. He should hurry this. He was getting bored.

"Todoroki!" Midoriya yelled, paralyzed on the floor. "Don't show that guy any blood! In all likelihood, he can rob his opponent's freedom by ingesting it! That's how we got taken down!"

Todoroki nodded, absorbing the information. "So that's what that blade's about, huh? Well, I can just keep my distance-" Todoroki eyes widened as a knife was hurled at him. He had been barely even able to move his head, the blade grazing his cheek deep enough to allow blood to trickle down.

The Villain took the opportunity to dash at the student. "You've got yourself some nice pals, haven't you, Ingenium?" He asked rhetorically to the prone Iida as he raised a machete at Todoroki.

 _Dammit..._ He slammed his right foot and a spire of ice shot from the ground, barely blocking the attack. Todoroki cursed but glanced upward, seeing an unsheathed katana spinning mid-air. The sword! Todoroki was suddenly jerked forward, caused by the Hero Killer, as the black-haired masked man appeared before him with his long, bumpy tongue millimeters from his cheek. Todoroki's eyes widened in comprehension, the diversion proved fruitful. He promptly activated his left side, but it was too late. The Villain's tongue ran over Todoroki's cut, touching blood, and the red-and-white-haired boy fell limply to the floor, his flames evaporating.

"Todoroki! Nooo!" Midoriya cried out, whereas the Hero Killer stepped back and wiped his mouth with his arm.

Stain cackled, his tongue wiggling around widely. "Little children shouldn't play grownup. And none of you have the right to call yourselves Heroes," Stain said as he raised his arm, catching the katana before it could clatter to the ground. "Now, say goodbye to your friends, Ingenium." Stain raised the katana high over Todoroki's neck, falling deaf to the shouts. "I will purge this land of false idols, starting with you!"

But before Stain could even kill, he jumped back as blades and rocks were propelled at him from a shadowed figure who clanged blades with the Hero Killer. Stain's eyes widen at the girl, wild red eyes staring into his own red eyes. He clicked his tongue, glaring at the female before him, using his strength to push her back. Hisoka flipped in the air, dodging the swipe of the katana, as she landed and slid back to stand in front of the downed people behind her.

"You shouldn't be here," Stain growled, readying his katana. "You've been a naughty, _naughty_ child, daughter."

"I am no daughter of _yours_ ," Hisoka said; her ice-toned, dangerously low voice sent shivers down her classmates' and the Pro Hero's backs. The shadows of the alleyway did not do justice to the red gleam her eyes set off, acting almost like a beacon in the dark. "Hero Killer: Stain. I will not allow you to continue."

His head jerked to a tilt, eyes looking over her as his grin slowly grew. "Not allow me?" He pointed his katana at the girl, the downed males within the alleyway holding their breaths, "You will be punished for your disobedience, just as those false Heroes behind you will be."

"I will not allow you to touch them!" Hisoka hissed, eyes blazing as she shot forward, connecting with Stain, the action so fast the small audience's eyes widened at her speed. Sparks blazed when blades connected, Hisoka pushing forwards as she used her other hand to swing another, longer blade to try and push down the elder man's katana.

Stain held his other hand on the blade part of his katana, watching with wary eyes, before he swung his leg, twisting his body around to try and cut the girl. He would try and not... hurt her too much. Haru would not be happy if he went and maimed the young child. He watched as Hisoka jumped, flipping over him when he tried to cut off an arm (a missing finger or two would teach her a good lesson - nothing that can't be fixed with a replacement at a later date). He missed.

Hisoka's speed gained a quicker step than before, landing as she caught a knife hurled at her face. Stain smirked, the girl's grip on the knife becoming deadly. She was out for blood. She spun the knife so that it faced Stain before throwing it back at him, who deflected it with his katana. He slipped a second weapon from behind his back to block Hisoka's swing of the double daggers.

"I won't allow you to continue this madness," Hisoka growled, eyes now a bright red. The sight only made Stain's grin widen even further, so wide that it was threatening to spilt his face in half.

Chizome crackled, "Didn't you know? We're all mad here." He managed to get a clean hit on Hisoka's right cheek, blood easily dripping down from the wound in tears. Stain instantly shot out his tongue but was forced to retract it, as he felt a foot connect with his face.

Hisoka had flexed her body, twisting around to happily kick the man. "Keep your slimy tongue away from me," Hisoka warned, sneering as Stain flew back from the force of the kick, but dug his katana into the ground to limit the distance. Hisoka was breathing deeply, the fight slowly taking its toll on her along with the one from before added to it. It also did not help the left blade in her hands was cracked, breaking in half moments later.

She would not survive this, she knew. The elder man was quicker, stronger, and better than her in every way. But she had to try. Hisoka pulled out one of the three last blades in her arsenal as she stood between the man and the paralyzed teammates calling to her - wanting her to get away.

"No! I will not run away from this," she hissed at them.

Not this.

Not now.

She would not run away and leave them behind. That was not what a Hero would do nor would she. She would do her best to protect her classmates... her friends... until her last breath. Unknown to her, the red in her eyes slowly vanished, returning to the brown Stain was greatly growing to dislike. (She always went on to herself that she would stay in the back, to help from the sidelines since her Quirk was just a support based one - the only one in the Hero Course from her understanding - and she would show them why she earned her spot.)

Yet...

"I think we shall end this tantrum now. Your mother will be having a word about this behavior." Stain loomed forward, red eyes glowing eerily in the shadows of the alleyway.

Brown eyes widened, sweat dripping down her cheek when Stain's katana was parallel to her neck. It was coming at her too quick. If she jumped up, there was a chance one of the others would get hurt. If she went to the right, she would be hurt. She-

"RECIPEREO BURST!" A voice sounded, the owner becoming clear as a leg connected with Stain's sword, snapping it in two. The blade's hilt slipped from Stain's formerly tight grip, sliding against the ground as it hit the wall with a _clang_. The foot forcibly propelled Stain away from Hisoka, sending him into the brick wall at the end of the alleyway.

"Iida-san..." Hisoka breathed out, staring at the armored man's back, deep breaths slowly passing her lips.

Midoriya-san and Todoroki-san soon joined them. Iida-san looked away from her gaze, staring at the ground as the Hero Killer skidded away from them.

"I'm sorry... for wrapping you three up in something you had nothing to do with... I.." The Class President told them; it was then that he looked at them, tears barely prevented from falling. "And I don't know what's going on between you and that man, but I should have tried harder to find you Hisoka. I-"

"I'm here now," Hisoka sighed, looking away. "It's a long story and I know you heard what he called me. I'll... explain later." Her body ached more than it ever did, protesting for her to go lay down and sleep for a hundred years. Yet she moved on, stepping forward on the path she had chosen for herself. Not the one her mother wanted to see her on. Not the one that man tried to steer her on.

She couldn't.

"It is futile to make me think you've had a change of heart. A man's true character doesn't change so easily!" Stain said, holding his final dagger in one hand as he pointed it at the tired group. "You are a fake, one who prioritizes his own selfish desires. You will never be more than a cancer cell in this society, wearing the word 'Hero,' and I shall be the one to correct that."

Not until the Hero Killer was taken care of.

"Don't pay any heed to that, Iida. That's just fundamentalism and anachronistic to boot," Todoroki-san retorted.

"No," Iida-san said, head and fists shaking. "It's just as he said. I'm not qualified to bear the name… of a Hero. Nevertheless… I can't-"

"Just shut up, Iida-san."

Midoriya-san's blinked owlishly at the out of character swearing of his female classmate. Iida-san looked aghast at Hisoka.

"Set your eyes on who you want to be, Ingenium!" Iida-san stiffened at the name. Hisoka punched him lightly on his slightly dented armored chest, smearing specks of blood. "Take that name with pride. Do not fold here."

Iida-san's eyes were watery, fist shaking once more. "Yeah..." He nodded to himself.

Hisoka turned to face Stain, who was glaring at her now. She took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves (it only helped a little). "Hero Killer: Stain." Hisoka raised her stolen blades. "We will defeat you!"

"That's out of the question," Stain stated, anger blinding him.

They fought, exchanging blows. Todoroki-san provided backup with his ice and flames, trying to make sure the Villain never got too close to the downed Pro Hero. Midoriya-san fought head first, attacking the man with a kick only to have to pull back when he was almost paralyzed once more. Hisoka took a small knife, catching the move before the others had been able to, the Hero Killer had hidden when Todoroki was too focused on trying to keep the man away. Iida-san took the other thrown knife in his arm, using it to his advantage when Stain focused his intent on his daughter. Both Iida-san and Midoriya-san attacked then, Midoriya-san jumping off Todoroki-san's ice platform while Iida-san leapt into the air, both of them going towards Stain.

Todoroki-san encouraged them, "Go..."

"Go!" Hisoka shouted from the ground. She watched them defeat Stain, a part of her crying out within her as the man who was her father (someone that was to love their child. One to have a sturdy hand to hold in times of stress and strife and to be there in times of good and bad with love and care) be defeated. She wiped away the tear that had fallen before any of the others could see.

She looked up in time to see Todoroki-san create a sheet of ice beneath the two falling boys, catching them, and letting them roll down the ice, and onto the asphalt, ending up before the heterochromia-eyed boy and black-haired girl. Todoroki-san told them to stand when they saw Stain hit one of the ice pillars his Quirk had left behind, splintering it, and sending cracks spider-webbing through the blue-and-white-colored ice.

* * *

 **Location: Street, Somewhere in Southern Hosu, West of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: May 17, 20XX**

"I found something useable in an alleyway's trusty trash heap," Todoroki-san said as he dragged Stain along. The man was bound with a length of cord, his ankles and wrists tied behind his back as a rope was tied around his upper arms and chest area to be able to drag him easily.

"Todoroki, take Hisoka. I should pull him," Iida-san offered, but was instantly shot down. He carried the girl on his back, both of them careful of his arm; her body was not in any shape to be moving. The others had denied her the use of her Quirk, stating that it would be dangerous for her own self in her current state. She _reluctantly_ (and she stressed that word a lot) agreed.

"Your arm's in bad shape, dude."

The statement caused Hisoka to stare at Todoroki-san's back oddly. Since when had he used the word 'dude'? She shrugged it off, deciding not to worry about it. People change after all (and after the Sports Festival, Todoroki - not that he had been the only one - had changed quite a bit).

"'m sorry I can't heal it... and for you carrying me, Iida-san," Hisoka mumbled, head lulling on his shoulder.

"It's fine. I'm just glad you're all right. And I'm sorry too, for not being able to find you..." He muttered back to her.

"Ah... It's fine..."

"Hmm..."

"We'll need... to go back though..."

"Why?"

"My mother is there," Hisoka answered quietly enough for only Iida-san to hear. He stayed silent after that.

"I'm sorry..." Native said, Hisoka having found out his name moments ago, "I'm a Pro yet I was just a burden on you..." He carried Midoriya-san, the boy's body too damaged by his Quirk to move by himself.

"No... In a one-on-one fight against the Hero Killer's Quirk, I don't think there's anything you could have done... He's just too strong," Midoriya-san reassured tiredly from the Pro's shoulders.

"Even with three-on-one, we were having difficulty. It only really turned in our favor when Hisoka showed up." Said girl looked at Todoroki in surprise then frowned at the use of her first name, and like before, she shrugged it off too. "If she hadn't come along when she did, who knew what could have happened. Still, we only managed to win by the skin of our teeth due to the errors he himself made."

Hisoka didn't know what to take with that sarcastic tone. She huffed, looking to the side when she caught him looking over his shoulder at her.

Ah...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, BOY!?" An elderly voice shouted.

Midoriya-san exclaimed in shock, eyes bulging, "Gran Torino!" Hisoka could only blink when the small, elderly man kicked Midoriya-san in the face.

"Gran Torino!"

"I TOLD YOU TO SIT DOWN, DIDN'T I!?" He shouted, fists on his hips. Gran Torino huffed, standing on the ground and looking up at the green haired boy. "Well, I don't know what happened but... For the time being, I'm glad you're alright."

"Gran Torino... I'm sorry..." Midoriya-san apologized, somewhat calming the other man.

"The narrow lane… is this it?!" A girl with short hair, followed by other Pro Heroes, came upon them.

"We received a command from Mr. Endeavour to provide assistance, but..."

"Kid...?!"

"They've got awful wounds! Call an ambulance!"

"Hey, is that... THE HERO KILLER!?"

Several Heroes spoke at once; Hisoka had trouble following their conversations. It made her head hurt. She let out a soft groan, muttering to Iida-san that he could let her down and he did, letting her off slowly and gently. She would be fine.

 _Crack..._

Yes, fine...

She offered a smile to the boy when he glanced sharply over her injured body. They would heal even if they scared.

"The three of you, you sustained wounds because of me," Iida-san said, head hanging low. "I'm truly sorry..." Tears fell from his eyes, streaming down his cheeks as they hit the street below. "I... I became so blind. I couldn't see anything! I even let a classmate get captured..."

"I'm sorry too, man," Midoriya-san said, gripping Iida-san's shoulder. "You were brooding so much, but I completely overlooked that..."

"It's what friends do," Hisoka finished.

"Pull yourself together," Todoroki-san said, hiding his worry behind the words. "You're our class president."

"...Right..." Iida-san rubbed away his tears with his shoulder.

"DUCK!" Gran Torino's shout brought the four students plus a bunch of other Pro Heroes out of their static states as a winged Nomu came flying towards them. The female Hero turned around, getting into a defensive stance.

"A Villain?!" She cried out, remembering the cream, brain leaking figure from moments ago when Endeavor began fighting against it.

Blood was streaming behind it from an empty eye socket. It swooped down, its talons reached out and wrapped around Hisoka's shoulders and snatched her up.

"Hisoka/Matsushita!" Todoroki-san and Iida-san cried out their classmate's name as she was dragged up into the sky by the Nomu, struggling and squirming in its clawed grip.

The wind rippled through the creature's wings, forcing the Heroes to the ground with the harsh breeze. From behind him, Gran Torino heard the female hero cry out as some blood splattered itself on her face. He ignored her words, scowling at the fact that the unknown girl was getting further from his reach, if he didn't act fast then his Quirk wouldn't be able to reach her.

No one saw red eyes snap open under his inky black hair that had covered his face, snapping to the flying figure when they focused on its prize, to the shouts of his daughter's name. No one saw when he pulled the smallest of his blades hidden up his sleeve and cut the cord around him as if it was a simple piece of paper. Moments later, his tongue ran across the cheek of the unnamed female, catching the blood splattered across it. The Nomu was paralyzed instantly, wings locking up which caused it to lose altitude quite rapidly.

"Wha..." Hisoka's body felt heavy and weightless at the same time and she knew she was falling. "Ah..." She could hear someone talking as a red blur stabbed at the Nomu's brain forcibly and took her within their clutches.

"...they should all be purged."

Once the dust cleared, it revealed the Hero Killer crouching over the dazed girl, dull eyes on the man over her, with one hand tightly clasped around the blade still in the creature's head. Drool ran out of Stain's mouth, cascading from the edges of his teeth. His pupils had shrunk to a nearly invisible size, veins protruding visibly around the surface of his eyes.

"This is all…" He ripped the blade from out of the dead Nomu's exposed brain, blood flying out from the sudden tear of tissue. Stain was still looking down at the ground, eyes glancing at the girl below him (softening just for her - he knew he was going to be captured (taken in for now) - so he allowed himself one last look at his child), yet everyone felt those judgmental, insane eyes glaring at each and every one of them. "…to create a more just society."

"He saved the girl?!"

"No, you idiot! He took a hostage!"

"The bastard's killed people without hesitation!"

"Just shut up for now and assume your battle position!"

"Why is everyone just standing around in a group?" The burning mass of Endeavor ran up the road, staring at the group. This was where the winged beast had vanished off to. "The Villain must have fled over there by now!"

"Endeavor, sir! How are things holding up on your end?"

"The operation got somewhat violent, I see! No matter..."

Endeavor's eyes laid themselves on the knelt man ahead of them, standing over a stilled form on the ground. "That man is he really..."

"Endeavor," Stain snarled at his appearance. That man was the opposite of All Might; selfish, greedy - undeserving of his title. He would be the first to fall at the hands of judgment from his blades.

"...the Hero Killer?!" Flames began forming around the Hero's left arm as he was about to take aim only for Gran Torino to shout at him to stop.

"Another phony..." Stain muttered, glaring at them all intently, ultimately freezing them in their tracks; even Endeavor faltered in his step. "The fake must be rectified..."

Hisoka sat up on her knees, staring at the man's back and without rhyme or reason she rose her hand to him, gripping lightly on the end of his tattered, red scarf yet he kept moving forward step by step.

"Someone... Someone must stain himself in his blood!"

Stain paid no mind to it, the material slipping from around his neck, blinded by his own rage. The last remains of his mask fell away, showing the world the deformity the mask had hidden. It only added to his appearance, frightening the already sweating Heroes and students.

"The word "Hero" must be restored!" He staggered forward, slamming his foot down, as he spoke once more.

Hisoka could feel the pressure of his aura, felt as if death's cold touch grasped her heart. Her head lowered, she kept her eyes on the scarf within her slowly tightening grip.

"COME! Just try it, you pretenders! The only one who's allowed kill me is **_All Might_**!" Stain roared.

Then silence.

 _Crack… ("Mama... Papa…") Crack…_

* * *

 **Author's Note: And we're finally here… Wow… It's been quite a long time since the first chapter, hasn't it? ^^ Can't believe that I am actually here not that I think about. I've planned on what I wanted to do and now the fight is finally over. Man. How time flies! So, what did you think? Did you like it? What did you expect? Did you think someone was going to die? Maybe Hisoka? It went a lot different then I had originally planned at the beginning stages of this story. Well, that's how some stories can go.**

 **Imma head to bed now so I'll be seeing you next week. Oh, and the Arc had officially two more chapters.**

 **Image time~! _(Take out the spaces.)_**

 **Image Link: nightmarezanez._deviantart._com/_art/_Hisoka-Matsushita-Maid-737884248**

 **Happy Easter and April Fools to all of you!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: ****"I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 122, Favs: 83, Reviews: 99, Communities: 4, Views: 11683**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Orihime-San- That's very nice of you to say. I hope I did not keep you waiting for too long. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AubreyKuwata- Yeah, both of them fought each other and no, there'll be no straitjacket. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Prince- Yup! Yup~! Yes, I notice your puns, my kohai. It was very punny. I am glad we could exchange these pun-iful puns thought I think others nomu like this. Heh. Poor Hisoka, it won't be stabbing or loss of blood that'll kill her, it might be lecturing that does. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Setsuna-Ryu13- I'd say it has to do with her mind, not her Quirk. Sorry. And don't worry, I'll continue this story until I've caught up with the manga. I usually write weekly unless I say otherwise, or something comes up which I try and say something to you all. ^^ But yeah, some really good stories I really like haven't updated in months and even years (while it's sad it happens). Oh my, I cannot wait to watch the anime (I know the first episode is already out but I'm waiting a few weeks to binge watch them!) Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Vedahzii- What happens, happens, unfortunately (well, in this case, I could make things go anyway I want but it's the principal behind I guess) but things will get better (for a few) before anything super serious like this will happen so Hisoka will have some breathers. She'll recover eventually and yes, you aren't the only one who wants to hug her. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

 **To The Hospital**

* * *

 **Location: Room 305, Third Floor, Hosu's General Hospital, Northern Hosu, West of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: May 18, 20XX**

Hisoka wondered if the doctor or the nurse was wrong in the head here. It's not that she minded really, and her male classmates had never been mean to her, but why was she being roomed with them?

Wasn't it a rule to have males and females in separate rooms?

It mattered not in the end.

Still, it made Hisoka wonder.

Eh.

Sigh...

"Everything okay, Hisoka?" Todoroki-san asked (and she still kept on wondering what prompted the boy to call her by her first name) for the nth time. The boys seemed to worry about her - a tad too much in her opinion - keeping a close eye on her after they had all woken up. Their bruises and cuts had been looked at and taken care of; they were all in hospital gowns and wearing bandages. They would all heal fine and were warned, especially Hisoka, to not use their Quirks for the next few days. They would be staying at Hosu's General Hospital for the rest of the week as well.

"I'm fine," she responded leaning back in the fourth bed, the closest one to the window and on the left side of the room. She shared the side with Iida-san. She looked back out the window, watching and half-listening to the conversation between the boys.

"After being shown an end like that, I've come to think that it's a miracle we're still alive," Midoriya-san said, a hand on his bandaged leg. "Looking at my leg, I think if he'd wanted to kill me... he probably could have."

Indeed.

"Yep, no doubt about it: he let us live," Todoroki-san agreed, glancing down at his arm before turning to stare at the bespectacled male. "Although… Dude, you were faced with such intense bloodlust, and yet you fought him like it wasn't even phasing you. Pretty kickass. Shit. We were supposed to be rescuing Iida and Native, and yet you ended up rescuing all of us."

"No... I'm..." Iida-san lowered his head, glancing at Hisoka. "I honestly think if Hisoka hadn't come when she did then things would have played out very differently. He received a side glance from the silent girl. The other two looked at the girl then, brown eyes staring back at them as Hisoka had fully turned her head.

She hadn't done as much as they thought she had done...

When she opened her mouth, the sound of a door opening caught their attention, and three people entered. "Oooh, so the hurt lockers all already awake," Gran Torino-san said, (Hisoka had learned his name from Midoriya-san earlier that morning) but Hisoka's attention was not on him, rather Manual and the taller, black suit wearing man behind them.

"Manual-san..." Hisoka mumbled, catching the relieved look he gave upon seeing her. She looked down. It crushed her, making the man worry as much as Iida-san had told her. He stayed near the door.

"Unbelievable..." Gran Torino-san walked over to his change. "I want to gamble my heart out, but... well..." He sighed.

"Ah... Uh, sir?" Midoriya-san stumbled over his words, moving to stand that made Todoroki-san and Iida-san move to do so as well.

Gran Torino-san held up a hand. "Before that, you have a visitor." He moved to gesture to the dog-headed man. "The Chief of the Hosu Police Precinct, Tsuragamae Kenji-san."

"Tsuragamae..." Midoriya-san frowned for a moment before his eyes bulged, "Chief Tsuragamae!?"

"Don't worry, you can remain seated," Tsuragamae-san stated, raising a hand. "I know you had it quite ruff!"

Heh... A dog-pun made by a dog-headed man.

Midoriya-san stayed seated, Iida-san and Todoroki-san did not sit back down, and Hisoka just sat up straighter.

"So, you're the ones who put a stop to the Hero Killer! You're U.A. kids alright," Tsuragamae-san said. "Actually, in regards to the Hero Killer... He sustained several burns, cuts, bone fractures, and other serious injuries, and is presently undergoing treatment for them."

(Why did Hisoka feel relieved when she heard that? Had she finally lost her mind?)

Iida-san started to sweat while Todoroki-san sternly looked at the officer, not liking the direction this was going. Hisoka didn't either. Tsuragamae-san linked his hands behind his back as he looked at all of them. "Since the dawning of the phenomenon... The Police have emphasized leadership and protocol and made it a point not to wield the Quirks of individuals as weapons. So, then Heroes rose up to fill that gap, becoming a profession of equal validity.

Hisoka looked at her hands. She had not harmed Stain with her Quirk, though, but she was trying to stop him. (If it made her kill or even killed her in the process, she would have done whatever she could do to stop the madness that the Hero Killer brought.)

"Of course, such individual weaponization... is a force that can cause injury very easily. So, the reason that the public can fully recognize such a prospect that, normally, would face censure... Is because their forebears adhered strictly to rules and morals."

She felt a pang in her chest, her hands clenching tightly. Why was she feeling this?

"ON THE OTHER PAW," Tsuragamae-san continued and Hisoka looked back up at him. "Those who aren't qualified yet might harm others through the use of their Quirks without the direction of their guardians or supervisors. Even if their opponent were, say, the Hero Killer himself. This is nevertheless a top caliber violation of the rules! You four pups and the pro heroes that were there, you all must be handed down an adequate and impartial punishment."

"Wait, hold on sir," Todoroki-san demanded.

"Todoroki..." Iida-san warned.

Todoroki-san declared, his voice slowly rising, "If Iida hadn't moved in on him, then Mr. Native would've gotten killed. And if either Midoriya or Hisoka hadn't arrived, all of us could be very well dead! At that time, nobody had noticed the Hero Killer's appearance yet, sir." He took a step forward while Midoriya-san was desperately trying to calm him down... "So, are you saying we should have followed the rules and let everyone die!? So, if the end results turn out all right you think we should just fudge the rules, is that it? Saving... Saving people is what Heroes do! It's their job!"

"Good grief..." Tsuragamae-san sighed and shook his head. "This is why they call you 'eggs' ... Your education at U.A. – and from Endeavour – is hatching well."

Todoroki-san noticeably flinched at the use of his father's name.

"You damn mutt…" Todoroki growled, stepping forward again only to be held back by Iida-san and Gran Torino-san.

"Wait!" Iida-san had grabbed Todoroki-san by the arm to stop him.

Gran Torino-san stepped between them and raised a hand in front of him, giving the taller boy a look. "Listen to what else he has to say."

"He has a point," Hisoka muttered.

The chief cleared his throat, rubbing his dog nose. "Well, that was my opinion as a police officer, as for the rest of what I have to say... Well, at the end of the day, punishment or what have you is only meted upon official disclosure." The man looked at them all, his big brown dog eyes analyzing them each in turn. "A public announcement would invite the praise and admiration of the people for you, but it would also necessitate punishment. If, however, I were to fail to go public with the true dirt of this affair, then it could be concluded that the Hero Killer's burns were sustained from Endeavor and backup that version of events. Fortunately, the number of witnesses were very extremely limited. What I'm saying is, that we can bury your violation like a bone in the yard."

Midoriya-san stared at the chief with wide eyes and looked to the others who were also staring, some with mouths slightly open. Hisoka's gaze was unreadable, brown eyes iced over since the first mention of _him_. He was really worried and rightly so.

"However," Tsuragamae-san continued, and Midoriya-san looked back up at him. "This means no one can ever know of your dogged decisions and fetching feats! So, which will it be?! Personally... I really don't want anyone barking at you for such a glorious 'misstep', especially since you youngsters still have a promising road ahead of you!" He gave them a thumbs up.

"At any rate, we need to take responsibility for our negligence as supervisors..." Manual said with a sigh, and Iida bowed to him.

"I'm so sorry sir..." Iida-san apologized to his mentor, but Manual laughed and shook his head, bobbing him lightly on the head.

"All right! You caused other people a heap of trouble, so if you understand, don't do it again!" The Hero said with a grin. "And you Hisoka," he started, walking up to her.

She bowed her head. "I'm sorry for making you worry, sir." She felt hands on her shoulders, causing her to look up to relieved, worried, but overall happy black eyes.

"That you did, young lady, but I'm just glad you are here now, unharmed." Her eyes widened when he had hugged her, back stiffening. "If you ever need an ear or someone to talk to, I'm just a phone call away. You don't know how relieved I am to have you back."

"Ah..." Hisoka closed her eyes, forcefully making sure tears would not fall. She gave him a small smile when he pulled back.

Midoriya-san smiled at the scene before looking up at the chief of police, bowing his head to him. "Thank you, sir." The others looked at him and all bowed their heads too.

"Through the cheats of grown-ups, the calls of praise you should have received are no more... But at the very least..." The chief got their attention as they straightened up and watched as he now bowed to them. "I, as a fellow human who keeps the peace... Give you my thanks. But now, I have other matters to discuss with Miss. Matsushita."

Hisoka nodded at his look, standing up and passing the varying aged males around her as she followed after the chief out of the room to somewhere more private. She glanced at the worried looks she got as the other adults followed.

It wasn't an hour later when Hisoka came back, closing the door silently behind her. The boys' conversation grew silent upon her arrival.

"Is everything okay, Matsushita?" Iida-san was the first to ask, watching her walk back to her bed. She shrugged, staring out the window. The silence grew awkward after that; the boys exchanged a glance.

"If... If you don't mind me asking, wh-what did Chief Tsuragamae have to talk to you about?" Midoriya-san asked slowly, stuttering as he tried to find the words to try to not sound too... rude? Noisy? He couldn't find the right word to describe it.

"My mom," Hisoka said, voice blunt after a moment of quiet. "She's not well... It's been decided that she's going to be put in a mental ward."

"Oh... Do you know where?"

Hisoka shook her head. "That's the only thing that's not been decided yet."

The silence grew only more awkward until Todoroki decided to ask what was on the other two's minds - what they had spoken about while the other had been out of the room. "Hisoka... Did Stain really mean what he said when you fought him?"

 _"You shouldn't be here," Stain growled, readying his katana. "You've been a naughty, naughty child, daughter."_

Hisoka turned her head and stared right into his eyes. "It's true. I am his biological daughter." Brown eyes gazed at each boy - Todoroki-san was frowning while Midoriya-san looked worried - and when they landed on Iida-san's quiet form, she muttered an apology.

"Why?"

"For what he did to your brother."

The light reflecting off his glasses made it hard to see what his eyes were expressing. "It's not your fault," he said. "I don't blame you at all. You are not him. You are you."

But...

"Yeah!" Midoriya-san agreed. "You can't compare yourself to him!"

"You may not control all the events that have happened to you, but you can decide not to be reduced by them," Todoroki-san added.

She gave them a soft, watery smile. "Thank you."

...what if she was?

* * *

 ** _Location: Unknown_**

 _Pain and weightlessness._

 _Hisoka tapped on his shoulder. "Sir..."_

 _Fleeting lights. **Panic spreads through her veins, cold as ice but burning nonetheless.**_

 _Sounds, whispers, and rustles._

 _Light on a blade. Death on a blade._

 _"...Mother- she... Over there."_

 _A slash._

 _Screams._

 ** _I'm sorry... (Would she ever forgive me?) I'm sorry... I'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorry-_**

 **STOP IT! JUST STOP!**

 **No. HAH!**

 ** _I'm sorry..._**

 _"What's- happened to her?"_

 **"Your father... _My_ daughter." **_(Madness- It felt like it was never going to end. It was unsure, but could one outrun this? Some have said you cannot outrun insanity; it was like your own shadow. It was always there - a constant companion beside them. Mocking-) Agony. Sadness. Tears of **red** were flooding from her. Drowning into sinking beneath them, she tried to reach out to stop it._

 _Panic spreads through her veins, cold as ice and burning anything and everything. Her brittle resolve shattered. Her heartbeat quickened and breathing wheezed and she could feel her throat close, she- (Why couldn't she escape all of this? She just wanted to get away from it all...) "I just want you two to get along."_

 _"..."_

 _"Oh..."_

 _Nothing._

 _"Yes, I understand..." ( **Move...** MoveMoveMoveMoveMoveMoveMoveMoveMoveMoveMoveMove!)_

 _Everything drowned. Dangerous. So much **red** then. Everything was wrong._

 ** _Darkness._**

 _Crack..._

* * *

 **Location: Rooftop, Hosu's General Hospital, Northern Hosu, West of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: May 18, 20XX**

 _"Hisoka,"_ came his soft tone through the receiver.

"...I know who my... dad is."

 _"..."_

"He's been arrested."

 _"...Did he hurt you?"_

"Ah..."

 _"Where are you?"_

"Hosu's General Hospital. I'm fine."

 _"..."_

 _"I was worried. Tsuyu too."_

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make either of you worried."

 _"I know. I know..."_

"..."

 _"..."_

"..."

 _"You're crying."_

"Mom won't be around... She won't be around for a while..."

 _"I see..."_

"Fumi..."

 _"Everything will be okay."_

"Ah..."

She truly hoped he was right.

* * *

 **Location: Room 305, Third Floor, Hosu's General Hospital, Northern Hosu, West of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: May 20, 20XX**

Brown eyes stared up at the white ceiling, the room dark.

Hisoka had a lot of time to think...

She didn't like being admitted to the hospital, but she felt like she had (unfortunately and unwillingly) and she didn't want to get used to the feeling of being in a recovery-esque room again. She was past her childhood - passed the sickness she had when she was young - passed the cautious drawbacks she first had with her Quirk, however, after the fight everyone had, it was not surprising that she wasn't in one. But she didn't mind the spare time, having only her mind to keep her busy while her classmates (was she even able to call them her friends?) were resting, though was a blessing, could sometimes also be a curse. She could overthink things when she had only her mind to talk to. That could lead her to go to a dark place in her mind she never liked.

Even after that battle and, yeah, it stung that they were not going to have any recognition for defeating and capturing Stain though they did break the law even if it was done for a valiant cause, there wasn't much that could be done about that but she was glad that they were getting off pretty much scott free. Recently, she had heard some nurses gossiping in the hallways about a video someone had made about Stain and his background. There was no mention of her mother. No mention of her. But it still made her nervous about how much information they had and just how accurate the video was when she had watched it.

And it had not surprised her that people supported Stain in his ideology but at the same time... it made her wonder as well.

There were a few Heroes that Hisoka looked up to, (and while she did not want to be like All Might she looked up to him in a sense), but there were also Heroes like Endeavor. A Hero that could be a good person but became a Hero for whatever selfish motives they had - driven by fame, spite, and/or even money. She did not hate them, per say, but it didn't sit well with her that their motives for helping people were not simply to help but to gain a certain incentive for their work. (Not everyone who wanted to be a Hero for money was bad, though, her mind reminded her about hearing Uraraka-san's reason from Midoriya-san.) It made sense, though, that Heroes were paid. It was like a day job to pay bills.

It's just the fact that some weren't sincere about wanting to help; they only did it because that was what they were paid to do.

Hisoka understood Stain's hate and his admiration to All Might - for all the things he'd done and to what length he was willing to go to - she had remembered their talks (his 'trying-to-bond-with-my-daughter-moments') and her mother's stories of their past but to be comparing Heroes to one another... It was so easy to do, and it only led to conflict - it was impossible to avoid. She guessed that this had been a been a major factor in what turned Stain into what he was. For his hate of the so called 'fake heroes' that were appearing more often, becoming a more common thing in society as the Hero business continued to grow. But to go as far as he was willing to and what he had done to make his ideal a reality, she couldn't agree with it.

Wouldn't...

(She could though. It was so easy to do it. She had seen that board, all the Heroes on it...)

It made her heart hurt to see all those Heroes that man had taken down - to never be able to be a Hero anymore due to the excessive damage and Stain had been the one who had taken that away. He had even gone after one of the most law adhering, level-headed people she could think of and made him sink into the depths of revenge.

Hisoka lifted her hand and stared at it. Visions of red flashed before them, slipping between the cracks, hitting her in the face - drowning her. She shook her head, chasing away the vision.

It terrified Hisoka deeply, if she was being honest, that there were people who sincerely believed in Stain's ideal. People that would take his torch and continue in his place. (She felt like he wanted her to. That she would be the one to turn and light the way for those who followed him, letting them see her in his stead. The thought of turning out like him haunted her.) But she wanted to believe that there would be someone who would stand and stop them before things went too far.

It was also hard for her to classify Stain as a Villain and just as hard to call him anything but.

Sure, he harmed and killed people and broke the law, but he had done it because he believed that what he was doing would help make a better society. And it had been him who had saved her from the flying Nomu, not a Hero. Stain. But he had done it for his own reasons - whatever he had decided on Hisoka couldn't decipher which one it was. But she'd be dead if not for him. She could have been dead by his own hands though. There had been numerous opportunities during the fight where he could have killed her - to cut her up and be on his merry way.

She shuddered, a hand rubbing the bandaged area on her upper arm. A cut for the sole purpose of drawing blood and stopping her, not sliced in half with the intent to kill her. (And that side of her who was just as willing to do it to him...) It amazed her more that the boys were able to survive - especially Iida-san as all the killing intent was placed on him.

She shifted around in her bed as silently as she could, sighing as she stretched a bit of her sore body and took a look at her roommates. She saw Todoroki-san sleeping silently like a block of ice, Iida-san was laying as straight as a ruler, his casted arms on top of his chest, and Midoriya-san was shaking his head no to something in his dreams. But they all were sleeping restlessly in bed. She hoped they wouldn't relive the nightmare. She wouldn't blame their restlessness, though. After all, she was thinking about what had transpired.

At least they were able to fall asleep...

She felt like even though this was the end of the Hero Killer: Stain, it only opened to something bigger than she could imagine. And the uncertainty of the future was what scared her the most, but she wouldn't - she couldn't - allow that fear to take over. She would face and overcome whatever challenges that may come at her - with or without her friends.

She would get through this.

She had to.

* * *

 **Location: Third Floor,** **Tokyo Metropolitan Matsuzawa Hospital** **,** **Kamikitazawa, Setagaya Ward, Eastern Tokyo, Honshu,** **Japan**

 **Date: May 20, 20XX**

Sunlight spilled into the light-colored room from the barred window, a woman sat on the bed as she smiled, humming happily which echoed in the otherwise quiet ward she was in.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Look! Look! My story had joined some communities! Yaaaa! And one more review until it reaches 100 reviews! So wonderful! Boo yeah! Anyway, I think this Arc is coming to a wonderful bitter-sweet end, don't you? I do.**

 **Has anyone seen the new season?**

 **I haven't. Imma wait a few weeks and watch it all in one go! Though I did see the OP and ending on YouTube! They're really cool. Now then, nighty night!**

 **Image Time again! I've made another cute picture! _(Take out the spaces and the link should work.)_**

 **Link: nightmarezanez._deviantart._com/_art/_Hisoka-Matsushita-Shrine-Maiden-738368571**


	23. Chapter 23

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: "I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 127, Favs: 86, Reviews: 102, Communities: 4, Views: 12887**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **AubreyKuwata- Well, yeah, you are supposed to feel like that. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Prince- Well, some people are just like that. Even if people are their friends they'll still wonder if they truly friends or not/if they even want to be friends with them. Hisoka's like that from time to time (hell, even I'm like that!) - she won't be like that forever, though. Hugs all around! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Vedahzii- Everything will get better. ^^ Some love will be given to her and I am sure Hisoka will love the love given to her. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

 **To Race**

* * *

 **Location: Car, Nearing Hisoka's and Fumikage's Apartment, Third Floor, Sunrise Apartments, Eastern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: May 21, 20XX**

Hisoka was glad that they had all been released from the hospital, sometime mid-morning, though it saddened her when she and Iida-san had to part ways from the Hosu Hero Office. While she had spent little time there, Hisoka felt like she had at least learned something, feeling a bit wiser than she had been before when Aizawa-sensei dropped them off at the station.

Todoroki-san had been nice to them, enough so where he had forced them to let him give them a ride home. Hisoka would not have minded if she had to take the train back but Todoroki-san was rather persistent. So off they were inside Todoroki-san's car, the driver an elderly man with green hair and bright yellow eyes who went by Tanaka-san. He seemed friendly enough. Hisoka was second on the list, Iida-san being the nearest out of the four. Todoroki-san also wanted their numbers, insistent that friends did that type of thing. Hisoka gave hers over without a fuss. Huh... She scrolled pass her slowly growing list of... friends. The word created a warm bubbly feeling inside her chest. (She hoped it was a good feeling - one that stayed for a while...)

The car ride also made Hisoka think, looking out the window as the scenery passed by as the boys talked amongst each other about what the other's internships could have been (she was curious about how Fumi's and Tsuyu's had gone - the latter had called her back (more like yelled at her hours before her release) and they would be talking when they saw each other, a promise Tsuyu was going to follow through with even if she had to bound Hisoka to a chair - her exact words), on what the future could be. On what would be happening to her home. There were quite a few things that had to be done.

First was to call Fumi's parents and explain. She wasn't looking forward to that - not one bit. How was she going to explain this? _'Hi! Sorry but my mom was always in love with a Villain that killed people who didn't fit into his vision, and now she's in a mental hospital while my dad's in jail - who also kidnapped me with my mom's help. Oh, I hope you don't mind but could you close up the clinic on your way out and make sure the house is locked down. Thanks!'_

Yeah...

That would not go well. Not at all.

Well, she was going to have to ask them that, anyway. And they would want to know where her mother was... (Who knew how long she would be staying there...) She had only learned not long ago where she was too. Hisoka was nervous, to say the least. She pushed those thoughts away for another time. Now there was the matter of what was going to happen to the house and the clinic.

With how things were looking, selling was a possibility but not one she was willing to do at the time. Knowing Fumi's parents, they would make her stay with them (seeing as they thought of her as their own child and she really didn't want to return there...) Auntie could possibly take over the clinic for the time being, her mother did train her, and she was actually employed there as well. There was also the choice of renting the place.

The future was unknown, filled with so many possibilities, and Hisoka was worried... Excited... Sad... Angry... She felt so many things moving on. But she only had to take one step at a time. She would get through this.

Hopefully with her sanity still intact.

* * *

 **Location: Living Room, Hisoka's and Fumikage's Apartment, Third Floor, Sunrise Apartments, Eastern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: May 21, 20XX**

Fumi sighed as he stared at the front door, the sounds of crickets chirping into the night, before he unlocked and opened the door knowing his roommate and childhood friend would be inside. While he had been surprised when he had received a message from both Midoriya and Todoroki, of all people, telling him that Hisoka arrived home safely (there was an underlying message in there - something more had happened that they weren't saying but he got enough to know Hisoka was not in the right mind. She may say it but he knew otherwise.), he was grateful to hear it.

Just like now.

There was no light on inside their apartment except from a phone clutched in the curled form on the couch, soft blue lighting up her blank face. He could see the red around her eyes and the movement of fingers sliding across the screen, blank eyes staring into it. Closing the door, taking off his shoes, and setting his bag by the front door, Fumikage walked to stand in front of Hisoka's prone form. She ignored him. He sighed, clasping his hands gently around hers, easily taking the phone from her. Catching what she was looking at, he turned it off and sat it on the table beside them before he stared into brown eyes and at messy black hair. Fumi sat beside her, taking his hand in hers as they sat in silence.

They stayed like that for a while.

"Fumi..." She croaked, head slowly turned to look at him. He had never seen her like this before. Her loose shoulders shook, her hands hanging low, making no attempt to conceal or even wipe away the slow appearing tears. Even in the dark, she looked so grey and her hair was disheveled.

He said nothing, turning and reaching out to her and hugged Hisoka tightly, his arms strong and tight as shields, a hug so warm yet so different than a motherly embrace. He felt her stiffen; he only held her tighter as he moved their bodies and he felt arms wrap around him, clutching the back of his shirt. She rested her head into the crook of his shoulder and neck, slowly growing limp. As she did, he lifted a hand to stroke her hair as he whispered that everything would be okay.

The pain that flowed from her was as palpable as the frigid fall wind, heaving waves of a new disturbing reality that has arrived uninvited, and he could only offer what he could. They would get through this. He would be there by her side no matter what.

Nothing would change that.

* * *

 **Location: Class 1-A, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: May 22, 20XX**

It was Monday, a new week to start things off, and Hisoka felt so very tired. Brown eyes had bags under them for everyone to see. She had arrived as some of the first ones there, Fumi right behind her, opening the door to see the usual early arrivers - Ojiro-san and Yaoyorozu-san were in the front chatting with Hagakure-san, the invisible girl widely explaining something, arms waving quickly. Hisoka saw Iida-san and Todoroki-san talking in the back of the room.

She smiled slightly, even then it was minuscule for the rest to see, when they looked up. Closing the door behind them, Fumi and her parted ways (with a quick whisper from him, he made his way to the front). Never seeing the grateful nod he gave them, she made her way over to greet them after stopping to set her and her childhood friend's bags on their respective desks.

"Good morning..." She said tiredly to them, so very happy when she saw their injuries were much better.

"Matsushita, you look like a mess," Iida-san told her with a flat look her way, and she blushed.

"Really?" She patted her head with a frown before moving on to pat the rest of herself down as Todoroki-san stood up and reached his arms over to her.

"Just hold still..."

Hisoka looked up, eyes widening. _Danger... Dangerous. Run! Get away!_ The man behind the hand grinned madly at her. She blinked; her body had moved away from Todoroki-san's touch and into another's hold.

"I'll take care of her boys, _ribbit_ ," they said behind her. Hisoka looked over her shoulder into black eyes. She felt herself relax. _Safe._ _Warm._ _Stay. Stay..._

She mumbled, "Tsuyu..." She looked over her shoulder into black eyes. Why did it fill her with so much warmth seeing them again? And something fluttered around in her stomach... Strange.

Todoroki-san frowned, before sitting back down. "Hn."

Iida-san was giving her a strange look too but agreed as she was led away by the Frog Quirk girl hand in hand.

* * *

 **Location: Girl's Bathroom, Near Class 1-A, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: May 22, 20XX**

"Tsuyu," Hisoka said tiredly to the girl's back.

"Quiet," she barked, turning around to give her an angry look. Hisoka's mouth snapped shut, blinking when she felt arms around her shoulders pulling her close to the other girl. "Do you know how worried I was? No call. No text. For days! I thought something had happened, and I was right..."

The brown-eyed girl wrapped her arms around her waist. "Tsuyu..."

 _"Hush."_

"..."

"I don't know what happened - except what was on the news - and I know you might not tell me, but I was so worried."

"I'm sorry..."

"I know."

"I didn't mean to worry you..."

"I know."

"Are you... angry at me?"

"A bit but I know there were outside factors that played a part in it. Just try not to make me worry like that again."

"I'll try..."

"Thank you, Hisoka."

"Un."

Hisoka bit her lip. She was told to not say a word of the truth, by a Chief of Police at that, but what they didn't know... She opened her mouth when the other pulled back to look at her, and she closed her mouth before Tsuyu saw it.

"Let's get you cleaned up, okay?"

Hisoka saw her own reflection in the mirror with surprise, eyes widening at her image and how much of a mess she really looked. So that's why Fumi tried to stop her before they left the apartment. She nodded to Tsuyu who produced a brush from nowhere and began to brush her hair as Hisoka fiddled with her tie.

* * *

 **Location: Class 1-A, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: May 22, 20XX**

There was a little bit of time before class started but they had enough time to make it there. Along the way, Hisoka had asked how Tsuyu's internship went. She had done nothing but training and patrolling, though she was a part of capturing a stowaway from a neighboring country one time.

That was it.

Hisoka smiled as the girl recounted the event, delighted she had a good time, until they made it to Class 1-A's door. Hisoka stood in front of it, hearing the increase in noise. Most likely everyone was there by now and buzzing with one another about what they had done during their internship. Hisoka was going to open the door when she heard Sero-san exclaim, "Dude yeah! The hero killer!"

"…I was worried for you," Yaoyorozu-san said.

"So happy you're alive; no joke, that's the most important thing!" Kirishima-san commented. "They say you got rescued by Endeavour! That's the No. 2 Hero for you!"

They continued to talk on, oblivious to the girl outside the classroom's door as her grip on the handle tightened. The red scarf no one took from her - the one hidden in her room, deep in the belly of her closet. Why had she kept it?

"Hisoka?" Tsuyu questioned, tilting her head.

 _"-HEREAFTER MULTIPLY, I SHALL PROCEED DOWN THE PATH TOWARDS BEING A HERO ANEW!"_

Her grip loosened immediately. "It's fine," she mumbled, opening the door as she pushed those thoughts away.

"Hisoka-chan! Tsuyu-chan!" Ashido-san greeted them instantly, raising a pink hand from her seat.

Hisoka nodded back to her and the class resumed talking to one another as she moved her way back to the duo in the back, now joined by Midoriya-san, while Tsuyu walked to Ashido-san's little group after a pat on her shoulder. Hisoka glanced at the standing Uraraka-san, passing the girl that had an almost threatening aura as if the devil had possessed her. Well, at least her internship proved fruitful.

"Hi-Matsushita-chan!" Midoriya-san called to her; her head turned to him.

Brown eyes squinted. "...Hisoka," she finally said after a moment of silence.

"Huh?"

"You can call me that if you want to." She directed her attention to the other two boys. It really mattered not if they did. It was just a name, after all.

"Oh-I... Um..."

"There's no need to force yourself," Hisoka mumbled, shrugging before glancing at the clock stationed at the far wall of the rectangular-shaped room. "Ah. Class is about to start..."

"Really?!" Iida-san jerked his head to the clock. "It's time for class to begin!" Iida-san announced as he turned to the class, getting back into the usual class representative she knew. "Everyone, please take your seats!"

* * *

 **Location: Front Gate, Outskirts of Playing Ground Gamma, North-East Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: May 22, 20XX**

Four classes with a lunch break between later, they were led to Playing Ground Gamma, a construction site with many densely packed lanes which made it look like a labyrinth, for their Hero class today donned in their Hero Costumes, except for Iida-san's which needed some repairs.

"Hi! _For I am here!_ " All Might greeted his students in his usual position. It was a welcomed sight that Hisoka would take any time. "…is the note I usually do things on, but right, onto Foundational Hero Studies time! It's been a while, boys and girls! In good spirits, I hope?!

"What a lukewarm greeting..." Kirishima-san commented beside her, and Midoriya-san was gazing in awe at his Hero.

"Right on the heels of all your workplace experience, this time we'll mix in an element of play," he said with his usual cheeriness. "It's a Rescue Training race!" All Might let out a booming laugh.

"If it's rescue training, then should it not be carried out at USJ?" Iida-san asked with his hand high in the air.

"No, that place is for disaster relief," All Might said with a finger pointed up in the air. "What was I saying? AH YES! A race! This is Playing Ground Gamma!" He boomed. "Where densely packed lanes make this construction site seem more like a complex labyrinth! Make four groups of five, and we'll do the training one group at a time! When I give the signal, somewhere in the area you will all start simultaneously from outside the limits! This is a competition to see who can come to my aid first! Of course," All Might looked towards Bakugo-san, "Keep the damage of buildings to a minimum!" He said, pointing a finger at him.

"Don't point fingers," Bakugou growled, looking away from All Might with a grumble. The groups were then created; members of Group A were Ashido-san, Iida-san, Midoriya-san, Ojiro-san, and Sero-san.

Group B had Uraraka-san, Fumi, Kirishima-san, Yaoyorozu-san, and Hagakure-san while Hisoka joined Group C with Aoyama-san, Jiro-san, Shoji-san, and Mineta-san. Group D had the rest of the class: Tsuyu, Sato-san, Kaminari-san, Todoroki-san, and Bakugo-san

"Now! Let's start with Group A, take your positions!"

* * *

 **Location: Watching Station, Playing Ground Gamma, North-East Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: May 22, 20XX**

The watching station or simply, 'Watchtower', was set up on top of one of the factory buildings, with a set of bleachers and a giant screen showing where each person was located. Many of them were stretching in preparation.

"Iida hasn't made a complete recovery yet, he should be resting more..." Yaoyorozu-san stated.

Jiro-san commented, glancing at each student on screen, "All the kids with the most maneuverability in the class are in that group."

"Yeah, if you force me to pick, I'd say Midoriya's at a slight disadvantage..."

"Frankly, his true worth hasn't really been pinned down yet." Jiro-san nodded.

"I mean, whenever he tries anything, he receives such grievous wounds... Even Hisoka might have trouble healing them..." At the mention of her name, Hisoka looked over at the two. Yaoyorozu-san, catching it, smiled as she asked, "Do you know the full capabilities of your Quirk?"

"No," she answered, before looking back at the screen from her place between Fumi and Tsuyu.

"I say Sero takes first place," Kirishima-san said with a grin as he sat next to Uraraka and Tsuyu.

"Ahhh... I can see that, but don't forget Ojiro's there, too," Kaminari-san debated, leaning back on his hands.

"I say it'll be Ashido! Her motor reflexes are insane!" Mineta pointed out, nodding with conviction. Well, he was right. She was one of the best at the Quirk Apprehension Test that Aizawa had held at the beginning of the year.

"Deku's dead last," Bakugo stated plainly.

Uraraka then spoke up, "Sure he has that wound handicapping him, but I still feel like it'll be Iida."

Tsuyu agreed with a simple nod.

"Sero-san will win," Hisoka finally said after studying each of them. It seemed everyone had their own bets.

"Is everyone ready?" All Might asked, the screen panning to him holding a button. "Begin!" He shouted, the button pressed and sounded a loud horn. Immediately Midoriya-san, Ashido-san, Sero-san, Iida-san, and Ojiro-san began heading towards All Might.

And Hisoka was right, Sero-san was the winner, although by a hair and had been given a banner wrapped around him reading _'Thank you for saving me!'_ , while Midoriya-san had gotten to All Might last. Then went the second group and the favorite to win was a three-way tie between Fumi (who had won), Uraraka-san, and Yaoyorozu-san. Then there was her group, called up to take positions moments after Group B was finished.

* * *

 **Location: Girl's Changing Room, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: May 22, 20XX**

"Hisoka-chan! You were amazing!" Ashido-san exclaimed, jumping up and down as they changed.

Hagakure-san nodded in agreement, putting on her shirt. "How did you learn to do that?!"

Hisoka shrugged, not really understanding why they were so hyper about it. She had only gotten second - so very close to third - with Shoji-san beating her easily. She just took what she saw in the other two races, studying what could work for her and which path would be best for herself, and applied what she learned to her own use. Not very exciting if Hisoka had anything to say about it.

"Hey, do you hear shouting...?" Ashido-san asked, looking up at the others. Hisoka looked up, and then at the wall that the locker room shared with the boys' locker room. She was a bit confused because she could hear shouting as well, and Jiro-san used her earphone jacks to listen into the wall.

"HEY MAN, MY _LITTLE MINETA'S_ ALREADY A FLAGRANT CRIME IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Hisoka blinked owlishly as she heard the loud yells from the other side of the wall through a small hole. "YAOYOROZUS HONKERS! ASHIDO'S FIGURE! HAGAKURE'S FLOATING PANTIES! URARAKA'S BRIGHT BEAUTIFUL BODY! AND CAN'T FORGET ASUI'S SURPRISE TATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The mentioned girls were all blushing as they heard the shouts from the wall as Jiro used her jacks to make a surprise attack through the wall.

Right in the eye too.

Ouch...

Hisoka frowned and shared a look with Jiro-san. Why weren't they mentioned? Her frown morphed into a confused look when she heard a crash and bang on the other side. Not partially caring, she decided to leave it.

"Thanks, Kyouka," Hagakure-san thanked her.

"How cowardly! Let's plug it up quickly!" Yaoyorozu-san said with a huff.

"He's not lying..." Hisoka mumbled. When catching their looks that they heard her, she offered, "You're all beautiful, both in body and mind... I see no harm in others appreciating someone's beauty." She sat back on the bench, slipping on her socks and shoes

"But Mineta's a perv!" Hagakure-san said.

"Yeah!" Ashido-san backed her up.

"Mineta-san's been like that since the start of the school year," Hisoka countered, standing as she picked up her jacket before walking out of the changing room.

* * *

 **Location: Class 1-A, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: May 22, 20XX**

"Okay everyone, in your seats." Aizawa-sensei had entered the room, a book in his hand. He placed it on the podium in front of the class, opened it, and looked down at it. "Let's see here... Right. Summer break is fast approaching, but of course, it stands to reason none of you have enough leeway to just relax."

"C-could it be..." Kaminari-san clenched his fists tightly, swinging his head around.

"We'll be going to a summer break forest lodge," Aizawa-sensei announced in a bored tone and the class cheered in excitement. Hisoka stared wide eyes, picturing possible summer events with friends before it changed to a frown.

Uraraka grinned brightly.

"Let's give each other dares!" Ashido shouted in happiness.

"THE BATHS!"

"And fireworks, ribbit," Tsuyu added.

"THE **_BATHS!_** "

"Summer break means curry...!" Iida-san mumbled with a serious face on, dreamy excitement in his eyes.

 ** _"OUTDOOR BATHS!"_** Mineta-san shouted with vigor.

"The parameters of our activities will probably change in a natural environment," Yaoyorozu-san said with a thought, "Challenging us to choose wisely in any environment, interesting."

 ** _"HOT SPRINGS!"_**

"Food and bed with the whole class!" Uraraka-san exclaimed, standing up with her foot on her desk. "I'm so excited!"

"However," Aizawa-sensei looked at everyone as they all seated themselves again and he sighed out. "Should any of you fall short of a passing grade on the end-of-term test, then you're stuck in school in **remedial hell**." It was like the devil was behind him.

"LET'S DO OUR BEST EVERYONE!" Kirishima said with a loud yell to the class and they all agreed.

"What a load..." Bakugo-san grumbled, glaring at an empty spot on the wall as he rested a cheek against his fist.

Hisoka just wondered if Villains were going to try and attack them again. She sighed, hanging her head. Ten-to-one that was most likely going to happen. With how the track record was going (and her own luck), she just knew it was going to happen.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am unsure if anyone has noticed but there's a new summary of the story. I thought I'd finally update it to match the story more with the way it is currently going. What do you think of it? Well, since it's the end of the Arc there will be a two-week break for planning and all that stuff (plus I've got some school work that really needs to get done - and next week in the last week of the term now that I think about it - and now that I this out of the way I can put all my focus on it) and a few other things that need to be done!**

 **So, I will see you all later.**

 **Now then, go give me reviews to nom nom on while you wait two weeks for the next chapter! :3**


	24. Chapter 24

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: "I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 143, Favs: 95, Reviews: 105, Communities: 6, Views: 15314**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **AubreyKuwata- Okay. I hope everything is better now. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Prince- Fuyu? Why Fuyu? And no, it's more on the flashback side of things but I could see where you are coming from. More Hisoka-Tsuyu hugs will appear! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Vedahzii- I thought it was obvious to who she's going to be paired with... It's in the Author Notes and up in the description area. And yeah, she'll tell me eventually though Fumi already knows what happened more or less. The last chapter's phone call made it known to him what happened more or less. ^^ Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

 **To Give**

* * *

 **Location: Class 1-A, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: May 25, 20XX**

It was a nice Friday - a steady wind had blown all day, rustling the healthy, green leaves on the trees and the colorful, blooming flowers. Birds sang songs and people went about their day. Heroes would save, and Villains would fight. A typical day if one would say, actually. Hisoka sat with her small group - it was growing by one as Ojiro-san would join them most days if he was not eating with Hagakure-san like today - eating their meals on the desk within their class. Hisoka had not batted an eye when Tsuyu had swiped one of her eggrolls (having made more than she would usually make nowadays) while she munched on some of the meat she had in her own bento.

It wasn't just her though.

At one point, it seemed a few of her other classmates liked to swipe food from her plate as well. So, making more was an obvious answer if she wanted to have any food left for herself.

An eye for an eye as they say. Well, food for food in this case.

Why didn't she stop them?

Hisoka was delighted when others enjoyed eating her food. She had for many years now. Brown eyes looked up when she heard her name called, breaking her mind away from her current thoughts.

"Mmmhhh?" She hummed, tilting her head as she glanced at the others.

"What do you say to a study group for the end-of-term exam?" Ojiro-san repeated, looking at her with a smile. "Sensei had said that everything he goes over will be on the test."

Hisoka nodded with a jerk of her head. "It sounds like a good idea."

Fumi agreed with a thumbs up as he had his mouth full.

"I like it!" Tsuyu said, "What days do you think we should do it?"

"The weekends are usually an appropriate time and maybe some time after school might be good as well." Ojiro-san had a thoughtful look.

Hisoka and Fumi shared a glance. "If you don't mind, we could have it in our apartment," Hisoka offered before also suggesting, "And meet up once a week. On the day we do, we could go over what was taught that week.

"Good idea!" Tsuyu's smile made her feel warm inside. (Why? She wanted to know but she kept her mouth shut, focusing on other things. A time would come later for that answer.)

Ojiro-san said, "Sounds like a plan."

"What sounds like a plan?" They looked up to see Midoriya-san coming up to them with Uraraka-san and Iida-san trailing behind him.

"We're trying to figure out what days would be best for our study group."

"Oh! Oh! Can I join?" Uraraka-san popped up, one arm raised in the air as the other was on the desk. "Please!"

Iida-san pushed up his glasses. "It would be nice to study in a group. I know there are many pros to studying in groups! If you do not mind, I would love to join in your study group gatherings as well."

"Could I join too?" Midoriya-san asked, smiling nervously. "It'd be nice if we all could hang out too..."

Well, she had not expected that. (Was it good to be this excited to have so many friends over? It was the first time this has happened to her... And Fumi. He looked so happy - well, his eyes showed it. He was never one to show many emotions on his face. But Hisoka knew. He was happy to have more friends. Good. That made her happier. This tingling feeling was weird. A good weird but still weird.)

It was agreed upon in the end. Correspondence would be easier as they made sure each of them had each person's number when they decided on what day their first group study session would be on. They would help each other whenever it was possible.

* * *

 **Location: Living Room, Hisoka's and Fumikage's Apartment, Third Floor, Sunrise Apartment's, Eastern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: May 27, 20XX**

They ate in silence, a simple curry dish for dinner tonight. Silverware clinking against plates and food being eaten were the only sounds for some time until Hisoka opened her mouth, "I'm going to visit my mother tomorrow."

Fumi stopped dead, raising his head as he stared with narrowed red eyes, as he lowered the spoon back to the place. "Hisoka..." He began, voice hard.

Hisoka lowered her own spoon to the half-eaten food. "I still love her even after what's happened." Her eyes never strayed from his.

"Still," he hissed, glaring down at his food.

She scooped up a bit of food and stuck it in her mouth, eating it slowly. "I want to see her," the black-haired girl said after that.

"..."

"She will always be my mother, no matter what happens."

Fumi sighed, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." Hisoka nodded.

"I'm coming with you," he declared after a moment.

Hisoka stated, her gaze in his direction, "No."

His voice gained a warning tone, "Hisoka."

"I'm going alone, Fumi."

"Hi-"

Hisoka slammed a hand on the table. "I'm going alone!"

"..."

"Fumikage... please..." A hand gripped the necklace hidden underneath her shirt. "Just let me do this."

He had not answered, focusing more on his food. Hisoka's shoulders slumped, as she returned to her curry. When each was finished, Hisoka stood and took the cutlery to the kitchen, placing them in the skin to be cleaned either later that evening or tomorrow morning. She returned, standing behind her chair, and stared blankly at his sitting form.

"Fine," he answered as he rose from his chair to stand in front of her. Opening his arm, he wrapped them around her and pulled her close to him.

"Fumi..."

"I want you to try and be back before five," he mumbled in her ear.

Hisoka smiled, wrapping her arms around him. "Un."

* * *

 **Location: Front Desk, Tokyo Metropolitan Matsuzawa Hospital, Kamikitazawa, Setagaya Ward, Eastern Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: May 28, 20XX**

The morning had come sooner than she had thought, her mind to active too get a full night's rest. She ended up leaving the apartment when it was almost eleven, making her way towards Kamikitazawa. It took almost an hour to get there, even by train. On the way, Hisoka spotted a flower shop and after a moment's thought bought some - a mixture of frangipanis and salvias - for her mother.

She entered the four-story building soon enough, heading towards the front desk. A green-haired man with brown eyes and sharp, shark teeth smiled at her when she did. "How may I help you today?" His name tag read Ryunosuke Kajiwara.

"I'm here to visit someone," Hisoka answered, "Her name is Haru Matsushita."

He typed a bit on the computer in front of him. "And what would your relationship with her be?"

"I am her daughter, Hisoka Matsushita."

After a few more questions, some forms to fill out, and her flowers inspected - a precaution she was told - she was given a visitor's badge (and her flowers back) and was told the room number and given some directions.

* * *

 **Location: Haru's Room, Third Floor, Tokyo Metropolitan Matsuzawa Hospital, Kamikitazawa, Setagaya Ward, Eastern Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: May 28, 20XX**

She followed what the man told her and soon arrived at the closed door to the room that held her mother. She stared at the white door with the number 302 decked out in silver; a nameplate next to it showed that it was the correct one. Taking a deep breath, she placed a hand on the handle and opened it, not looking back (or else she would never be able to face the older woman). Stepping inside, she saw the room was done in soft colors, mostly white, with a bed in one corner and a dresser in another. There were two paintings, one of the sea and another of a forest, hanging on the right side of the room. Under the barred window was a small table with an empty vase and two chairs. Sitting in that chair was her mother.

"Hello mother," she greeted the brown-eyed woman who slowly turned her head from looking out the window towards her. She held a dazed expression. "I've brought some flowers for you."

"They're beautiful..." She said, voice soft and airy, as Hisoka unwrapped them and placed them in the vase.

"Ah." Hisoka sat in the other chair. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing wonderful, my child..."

"That's good." Hisoka gave her a small smile, hands clasped in her lap. "Have they been treating you well here?"

"Yes, my child."

"Have you made any new friends?"

"Maybe, my child. There are many people here."

"I hope no one has been mean to you. You would tell me if there are, won't you?

"I will." She gave the younger girl a smile. "How have you been, my child?"

"I am well. Fumi is too. We're having lots of fun in class and everyone there is supportive." Hisoka went on to talk, watching her mother turn her head to stare back out the window. She spoke of her experiences - of training and of homework - and more about the friends she and Fumi had made - of her budding friendship with the males in her class, of Tsuyu, the closest female friend she ever had, and the others she hoped to keep a good relationship with. All those times she had not told her mother over the phone or during their evening chats. Soon enough, they fell into a silence. All this time, Haru had not looked back, her eyes keeping a hold on the endless blue sky before them.

"It's so bright out today as well."

"Un," she mumbled in agreement. So bright, even brighter from within here.

"It was bright out yesterday too and the day before that as well. Cloudless. Free."

"Mother..."

Haru recounted absently, "It reminds me of those days..."

Hisoka turned to stare at the blue sky, not a cloud could be seen from the window. The bars were stationed there like a gilded cage. "...Before you had me?" Her grip tightened.

"In a way, it could be but, in another way, it isn't..."

"Mother..."

"My child, isn't it such a wonderful day outside?"

"It is," she sighed, looking down at the hands in her lap with her thumbs playing with each other.

"Birds are singing... Flowers are blooming..."

"I guess they are."

"Your flowers are beautiful. Thank you for them, my child."

Hisoka gave her mom a small, eye-closed smile. "I'm glad you like them, mother." Hisoka wanted to talk more but time had ticked by faster than she thought - she wished she could stay but the hands on the clock were slowly ticking to the time Fumi had asked her to be back by - and so she stood, giving her mother another smile. "It's time; I have to leave, mother."

Haru turned towards her, tilting her head. "Is it really?"

She nodded, opening her mouth to speak yet nothing came out. Brown eyes looked away, a hand clutching the metal charm under her blue and purple striped shirt. Taking a short breath, she looked into her mother's eyes. "Mother, there's something else I wanted to give you."

"What would that be, my child?"

Taking the hand off of her shirt, she moved her hair out of the way and unlocked the necklace's clasp before relocking it in front of her. "Here." She set it gently on the table in front of the elder woman; her face stayed the same.

Hisoka had come to terms with where she came from, with who her parents were - even if she will never accept _him_ as her father, and her mother was not like she was before - but she would not go down the path either had wanted for her. To be honest, she didn't really know her mother as much as she thought she did. But the woman was still her mother - remembering the sweet smile the woman would always give and the only parent to have raised her from birth, remembering the food and the kisses and the hugs she would always give, never deny, whenever Hisoka wanted one, remembering the night time stories of Heroes, Villains, and a young girl her mother told her about who would always do her best with a grin and give a helping hand to those who needed it. Everything... - and she would always love her.

 _"I love you."_

 _"'ove you too..."_

Hisoka gave the woman one last smile. Haru didn't seem to notice it – the sorrow and the heartache that smile held, the broken pieces the girl was still trying to piece back together bit by bit, the love she would always have - looking back out the window.

"Good-bye, mother," Hisoka said, "I'll come and visit you as soon as I can." With one final look, Hisoka left, closing the door behind her.

As the door closed with a light _dunk_ , Haru turned and watched the door for a few moments. The air slowly changed to a darker mood as her eyes moved from it to the piece of jewelry on the table before her. Sunlight glinted off the shiny metal causing a slight sparkle to appear when pale fingers picked it up; lips turned upward into a warty, mournful smile. Fingertips brushed against the silver-colored metal, feeling the groves as they traced the all too familiar shapes of engraved cherry blossoms on it.

* * *

 ** _1\. Frangipanis - Shelter, Protection – portrays security for someone so they will be free from any harm or wrong doing  
2\. Salvia - Latin: To Heal_**

 **Author's Note: New chapter! A filler one? More or less. But an important one. (Depends on how you see it.) There is like a big gap here, so I am taking advantage of it! Yeah! So, my dearest readers, what do you think? There will be a few chapters like this before the Boot Camp Arc happening. It is to help develop a few things I have ideas for.**

 **Images! Since I was done with homework (among other things) and the term has ended, I went on a drawing spree (though not all were posted on DA)! Not all are up, though, cause... Eh. _(Take out the spaces and the link should work.)_**

 **Link 1: nightmarezanez._deviantart._com/_art/_Hisoka-Matsushita-Swimsuit-741467900**

 **Link 2: nightmarezanez._deviantart._com/_art/_Haru-Matsushita-Cherry-Blossom-742393978**

 **Question Time Too! You know how in the End-of-Term exam they have the battles against the teachers. They specially made for each duo to try and overcome. Which one do you think Hisoka will have the most trouble against?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: "I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 153, Favs: 101, Reviews: 107, Communities: 6, Views: 17358**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **AubreyKuwata- Well, I live in Florida so there, we're even now. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Prince- Well, at least we have the Fuyu situation has been solved. He he he. Yeah, poor decisions lead to poor futures (mostly...) ^^ Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

 **To Survival Practice and Strange Feelings**

* * *

 **Location: Class 1-A, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: June 2, 20XX**

Tsuyu had always kept watch over the things she considered precious - from the things she loved to her family and to her friends - and always wanted to make sure that they were safe. Even if they were able to take care of themselves, she thought it was nice for someone to keep an extra eye out for her just as she did for everyone else. She considered everyone in her class under the precious category. Even if they weren't exactly friends but merely people who shared the same class, she liked to be sure that they were doing well both mentally and psychically. She watched and kept track of things, making mental notes on what to do or what to say when needed. She was good at that.

And one of them she kept an eye on was - since that first meeting it seemed, now that she thought about it - the one who had saved her from that giant robot and then again from the Villain, the one who had quickly become her best friend, and the one whose smile made her feel all warm inside. Hisoka.

When she had been in middle school, between taking care of her siblings and Hero training, which took up even more of her time, she never had been able to make any friends. It had not been until a girl had begun to stalk her. Habuko Mongoose had been her name, a girl with a snake's head, bright red fluffy hair, and a Paralyzing Quirk she had gotten stuck in a few times. She was always alone too.

They had become quick friends.

Though she had been sad that they were not able to go to the same school, she was always happy to receive her calls and texts. The picture Habuko had texted her of the girl who had such a similar hairstyle towards her snakey friend had made her so happy. Happy that she was quickly able to make friends. Happy to see her friend happy. Happy that she had made friends of her own.

Yet the feeling she had gotten when she made friends with Habuko and then with Hisoka had been different for her. While she knew her and Habuko would always be friends, she felt that something had changed with her and Hisoka - no matter how short of a time she had known her - and it felt like it had been a good change.

Yet Hisoka changed from that week of internship. Fumikage noticed (how could he not when they were always together?) and so did her more observant classmates. Not much had been said but little actions could speak many words - like Fumi staying extra close, never really straying from Hisoka's side or the minuscule motions she made when people reached out towards her or the strange, distant gaze she always seemed to have nowadays.

 _Like some sort of madness had gripped her heart in an everlasting hold._

Something had happened, and it had something to do with Stain and her mother. Tsuyu could guess from what little she had been told from Fumi and the context from just observing her.

She was worried.

She wished she knew more.

She understood that some secrets would stay secrets.

She hoped she could relieve that sorrow - that fright - _madness from deep within_ \- from Hisoka sometime.

She would help in any way she could.

That was a promise Tsuyu would keep, no matter what.

Black eyes turned from looking over her shoulder at the said girl her thoughts were on as she talked with her childhood friend towards the front of the class when the door suddenly slid open, revealing their homeroom teacher entering with four other foreign students. They were dressed in blue jackets with white shirts and red ties and grey pants and skirts, school uniforms.

Tsuyu tilted her head, glancing at them.

Visitors?

Well, that was new.

The teacher stood behind the podium while the guests lined up beside him. "It's a little sudden, but for our next Hero Exercise," Aizawa-sensei began briefing his class, gesturing to his side, "Four Hero-Class students from Isami High School will be joining us as special guests."

The class began to murmur excitedly, becoming giddy at the notion of sharing a class activity with a new group of students. Tsuyu sighed - she was sure she could hear Mineta audibly drooling over the female students. Kaminari had tried to ask the girls for their phone numbers but Jiro had taken care of that, sneakily plunging one of her ear jacks into his own ear. Some of her classmates laughed at the scene as the grumbling blond-haired male walked back to his seat, rubbing his ears. It was only when Aizawa-sensei growled in agitation did they immediately grow silent and sit back in their seats. He then turned to the visitors and told them to introduce themselves.

"Of course." The first to step forward was a female student with silver hair and upper half-moon glasses. She clasped her hands together, giving the class a gentle smile. "We'll be running the exercise with you today. Isami High School, Hero Class. My name is Kashiko Sekigai. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I-I'm in the same class," the student on the far left piped up, nervously wiping the sweat from his brow. "I'm... Dadan Tadan. It's very nice to meet you..." He shuffled forward awkwardly, lowering his head in a polite bow.

The third student with pale blue hair had his hands shoved deep in his pockets, his expression locked in a deep scowl. "I'm Fujimi," he grumbled, averting the class' gaze.

Tsuyu was strongly reminded of a certain explosive boy from the look on the boy's face. The look the two were giving each other wasn't helping much either.

"We're supposed to have one more," Aizawa-sensei prodded, turning his head as the class looked with him to the fourth student that had been nervously hiding behind Sekigai's back. They pried themselves away from her, revealing a female student with a serpent-like head and a huge set of hair.

Hisoka had blinked in surprise when Tsuyu had shot up suddenly from her desk, the sound of her chair scraping across the floor. The two girls merely stared at each other, their eyes widening in surprise. Before she realized it, Tsuyu had run towards the tall girl, wrapping each other in a tight hug.

The Isami student let out a squeal of delight, "Tsuyu-chan!"

"Habuko-chan!"

Was this the one Tsuyu had talked about? She surely looked like the picture the frog girl had shown her before - when Hisoka had asked what the text was about one lunch. Hisoka frowned at the hug and the small pang she gained in her chest from watching the scene.

Why had she felt that and just what had it meant?

* * *

 **Location: Girl's Changing Room, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: June 2, 20XX**

"I knew it! So, you guys knew each other since middle school!" Uraraka-san enthused, grinning as she put on her cuff before looking over at Tsuyu and Mangoose-san. Hisoka glanced over at the two holding hands as she slipped the bandages around her arms.

"Yes, we were very good friends," Tsuyu responded in a cheery voice. "Almost inseparable back then!"

"It's nice that you were able to meet up by chance like this!"

"Ney ney, Habuko-chan! There's someone I want you to meet!" She led the girl over - she wore a blue bodysuit with features that resembled a snake and high heels that only added to her height.

So tall...

Hisoka had to look up to meet her eyes, blinking when a long and thin pink tongue stuck out and a soft hiss was heard.

"Hisoka this is Habuko-chan," Tsuyu said, eyes shining. "Habuko-chan, this is Hisoka, the one I told you about!"

Hisoka stood, greeting Mangoose-san. "Hello." She tilted her head when the other said nothing only to blink owlishly when she was hugged out of nowhere.

"You were right, Tsuyu-chan! She's so cute!" Mangoose-san squealed, holding her close.

Brown eyes looked over at the said girl, not sure what to do except to awkwardly pat the red-haired girl's back. She was answered with a smile so Hisoka just let the Isami High School student continue hugging her. Hisoka liked that smile. She hoped she could see it more.

"Can I call you Hisoka-chan?" Hisoka nodded slowly when asked. "Then you can call me Habuko-chan!"

Hisoka mumbled, "Habuko-chan..."

"Now we're friends," Mang... Habuko-chan exclaimed, eyes crinkling as she grinned, revealing bits of some rather sharp-looking fangs among human-like teeth. It reminded her a lot of Fumi's.

"Un."

Yaoyorozu-san shot a wayward glance over towards the other Isami student, Sekigai-san. "So, you're the class president back at your school, Sekigai-san?"

She nodded slowly, a slight crease forming in her brow. "That's right. But, it's a pretty stressful job..." She let out a nervous chuckle. "...because of a certain problem child..."

Yaoyorozu-san slumped her shoulders. "Ah... if that's the case, then we've also got the same issue here..."

"HUH?! WHY DON'T YOU SAY THAT AGAIN, YOU ISAMISHIT?!"

"I DON'T LIKE YOU, THAT'S WHAT I'M SAYING!"

"THE HELL WAS THAT?! YOU WANNA FIGHT?!"

The girls inside the locker room exchanged looks, letting out a collective sigh as the cries traversed across the walls.

Hisoka watched the two friends talk with one another animatedly as they rejoined the males, and everyone gathered on the bus - Hisoka chose to sit with Fumi, taking the window seat as they talked with one another quietly.

* * *

 **Location: Front Gate, Outskirts of Ground Omega, North Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: June 2, 20XX**

"Alright, is everyone here?" Aizawa-sensei shot a quick glance over to the group of students before him, all gathered outside at Ground Omega - a vast and very dense forest. "I'm assuming you all are, so let's get this started. I will observe today's Hero Exercise along with one other person. Although, I'm pretty sure you already know who it is..."

"I HAAAAVE..." Hisoka had to cover her eyes with her hand to shade them from the sudden intense bright sunlight as a figure was hurtling through the air at a tremendous speed. "Like a special guest - ARRIVED!" The body plummeted towards the ground, making a forceful landing, and leaving a cloud of dust in its wake.

Ah...

"A-All Might!" Fujimi-san cried out, the excitment clear in his voice.

Sekigai-san attempted to conceal her gasp. "In the flesh..."

"Such power!"

"I'm so jealous of U.A!"

Hisoka couldn't help but beam inwardly as the four Isami students reveling in awe at the Hero before them. It was the same everywhere. He was the Number One Hero, after all.

All Might's voice boomed, "About today's training exercise, we're going to have you all go through some Survival Training!" Seeing the confusion of some of the students' faces, All Might cleared his throat, clicking a small device in his hand to bring up a holographic projection. "Let me explain! With four students on each team and six teams overall, you will begin at the predetermined positions that we have chosen! And there is but one objective... to survive! To run or to fight, anything goes. Victory will go to the last surviving team!"

"Also," Aizawa added, holding up a roll of white tape. "This should be a familiar item - Capture Tape. If you run into another team and manage to bind your opponents with this Capture Tape that we will be providing you with, you can make them combat ineffective. Depending on what strategy you use, this may be to your advantage."

"Now, pay attention! Let us announce the teams!"

Tsuyu was on Team A while Fumi had been placed on Team D. Brown orbs flickered over towards her side, the tailed blonde flashing her cheerful grin. Hisoka was actually happy with her team - Team C with Todoroki-san, Hagakure-san, and Ojiro-san. She glanced as Fumi moved away from her, their eyes connecting before he shifted towards Iida-san while she moved to Todoroki-san's side.

"Hello," Hisoka greeted him. "I'll be in your care."

Todoroki-san nodded, "Likewise."

The invisible girl waved at the two of them from the distance, eagerly bounding over to her side. "Oh my god! Hiso-chan I'm so happy to be on a team with you! This is the first time ever!" Hagakure-san exclaimed, shoes jumping up and down excitedly as blue gloves waved back and forth.

"I have to agree, your Quirk is rather perfect for survival situations," Ojiro-san agreed, following her.

"Un..." She shrugged her shoulders.

"With the four of us working together, I am sure we have a good chance of winning this," Todoroki-san stated, observing each of them.

Hisoka was sure too. They did have a good formation covering many cases with each of their Quirks. That as if they used them to their advantage.

"All teams move to your starting areas," the Pro Hero commanded, scratching the scar on his cheek.

* * *

 **Location: Ground Omega, North Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: June 2, 20XX**

"Aizawa-sensei said that we'd have about five minutes or so to prep before we can start moving, right?" Hagakure-san asked, crouching down in the secluded area of the forest they'd been assigned. "What do you think we should do?"

"Maybe waiting it out would be best," Ojiro-san proposed. "We could see if the other teams make a move before doing anything else."

"That would be best," Todoroki-san agreed. "We don't have the people who can spot the other teams easily. There's a good chance we would be spotted by another team and most likely will have to fight them. Even if we're lucky enough and are able to form a temporary alliance, we would have to reveal our location."

"True," Hisoka said, a thoughtful look on her face, "we might not survive if we have multiple teams attacking us."

Hagakure-san sighed, "Then what should we do?"

"We survive," Hisoka answered. "We shouldn't move recklessly. We keep an eye and ear out to our surroundings and keep on our toes. Use everything in our environment to our advantage such as using the foliage as a cover or keeping to the trees and having a bird-eye's view. Besides, sensei's most likely trying to test our self-control and patience."

"Really?"

Hisoka nodded when suddenly they heard explosions nearby.

"But not everyone's like that, it seems," Todoroki-san mumbled, looking to their left; to that, they could all agree as they all had one person in mind. They stayed put until they had heard more explosions near them that were too close for comfort. Exchanging glances, they nodded before standing and made their way away from the noises.

"Ah..." Hisoka perked up when she distinctly heard a familiar screech. Poor Kuro... She'd make some treats later tonight for him.

"What is it?" Ojiro-san questioned, running on her right with Todoroki-san and Hagakure-san behind them.

"Nothing," she said before she stopped, looking upward eyes widening. "Guys! Move it!"

Hagakure-san's gloves flared around. "Eh?! Why?!"

"Missiles," Todoroki noted calmly, looking up at the sky where a multitude of objects appeared to be hurtling through the air.

They ran faster, moving to a safe location when they heard the impact of the missiles; the ringing from the explosions caused them to stop and cover their ears.

"That was so loud!" Hagakure-san whined, rubbing her ears.

Hisoka scowled at the slight pitched noise ringing in her eardrum. The Isami Students were making their move, she was sure of it. It was moments later when an unfamiliar, rose-colored smoke traveled across the ground.

"What is that?!"

"I don't know but we should get away and head to high ground."

Better to be safe than sorry.

They looked at one another and made their way to the cliff where they had come across Midoriya-san and his team on a higher cliff. She was happy to see that each of them was fine.

"Todoroki," Midoriya-san exclaimed, running.

"Midoriya," the said boy greeted. "Now isn't the time to fight!"

"Yeah!"

"Do you know what that gas is?"

"It's probably the Quirk of one of the Isami students. I don't know what it does but-" He stopped, something catching his eye in the forest's line below.

"What's wrong, Deku?" Uraraka-san asked, her and the others stopping to see what he was looking at. Hisoka and her team made it to their side to see what everyone was looking at.

"Someone's coming."

"Did they run from the gas too?" Tsuyu wondered, staring with wide eyes, side glancing at Hisoka. She offered a small smile and Hisoka gave one in return.

Uraraka-san called out, waving her arm, "Over here!"

They waited. And then, they saw it.

The silhouettes slowly pulled out from the canopy blanket of the forest. One by one, they steadily emerged. Among the figures of their classmates and the Isami students, they saw such a vile sight they might never be able to erase from their memory. With skin as white as a sheet and sunken-in cheeks, she saw her classmates - _Oh god, Fumi!_ \- wobbling stupidly across the terrain. Their mouths hung fully open and expression so lifeless as they collided dully with one another. They appeared to be blissfully unaware of their surroundings as their movements were like a robot, so sluggish and broken.

She frowned, muttering under her breath, "What... what the actual fuck?!"

"Z-ZOMBIES?!"

"Habuko-chan..." Tsuyu gripped her hand tightly, saddened at the sight.

"Everyone..."

"It's because of that gas! They've been zombified completely!" They watched the zombified teens use their Quirks sluggishly, shifting around as they went 'Ahhh!' with wide mouths and made funny movements - like Iida-san running literally head first into a tree.

A loud voice suddenly crackled behind them. Among all the chaos, no one had taken notice that Fujimi-san had worked his way up onto the plateau. Fujimi had a triumphant grin plastered on his face. "What do you think of my Quirk, huh? It seems like U.A isn't-AH! OHHO MAH GAAWD!"

"Ah..."

Heh...

Hisoka watched in delight as the boy's celebratory speech was cut short as he was bitten forceful on the neck by a particular blonde.

"K-Kac-chan!" Izuku spluttered, sweat dropping. "He's still fighting even as a zombie..."

Well, he was a zombie too. Looked like its user was also affected by his own Quirk. It was like one of those movies. If you get bit, you get turned into one, too! It had not been long before the remainder of the pale, lifeless bodies had begun to trickle up the hill, effectively cornering everyone on top of the plateau.

Tsuyu gave Hisoka a reassuring squeeze, unknowingly pulling the girl closer than before.

Todoroki-san stood between them and the group on incoming zombies. "If the Quirk user himself is down, then it doesn't really seem like we have a way of reversing this. Then, if that's the case, I'll have to take care of this...!" Slamming his right foot down on the ground, releasing a thick coat of ice towards the zombies, encasing them in cool, jagged ice crystals and effectively freezing them in place.

Then they broke out.

Well, shit.

And Fumi bit Hagakure-san too... Both she and Ojiro were turned into zombies, lifeless bodies staggering slowly towards them. So, they ran, rushing down the declining slope of the hill, everyone following behind him.

Then Tsuyu tripped - "Tsuyu!" "Go on without me!" - and some touching scene happened with... Habuko-chan but that only made her a target and got bitten from behind, effectively ruining the moment.

Hisoka took out her blade, shifting her body into an attack pose as she told them to go just as a booming laugh was heard. Yet when something came crashing down, a skinny, weak-looking guy spitting blood waved at them. "I have arrived!"

The girls screeched, grabbing Midoriya-san as they ran away with Todoroki-san, just as she was grabbed from behind, and someone bit her arm.

"Ah..."

Hisoka waited.

Yet nothing happened.

A few other zombies tried to bite her, yet the same results happened, so they decided to move on. Hisoka frowned, rubbing her upper arm. What the hell just happened?

Why had she not turned?

Eyes narrowing, she decided as she grabbed the back of Fumi's outfit before he could leave and turned him around, gripping the front of his cloak tightly. She gave him a dark look, hissing, "You think you can leave after biting me... Well, think again birdbrain!"

Sweat began to trickle down zombie Fumi's brow, pitiful moans escaping from his beak.

When the stranger had moved to get away, zombies moved pass him - one of them patting his shoulder, making him mope - when he caught red eyes glaring at him. He froze on the spot, sweating up a storm. The red slowly receded back to brown yet they stayed on him.

Blond hair... The same suit as All Might... Hisoka blinked, frowning a bit as a fuzzed memory from the Sports Festival was brought forward. He was the same blond when they had burst into the infirmary that one time. It suddenly clicked.

Huh.

Whatever.

She turned her attention when Fumi struggled in her grip to get away. Glaring, she cut her finger and shoved a bloody finger in his mouth. Within a few moments, the whiteness and sickly-look he had were reversed to a dazed Fumi staring at her with wide eyes. Well then, it looked like she was able to do more than she thought. That was good. (She would have to look more into this...)

"Hi-Hisoka...?" Fumi mumbled, blinking slowly when he frowned. Hisoka released him with a scowl.

"You're an idiot."

"Eh?"

"You bit me."

Red eyes stared at her in shock. "What?!"

"You were turned into a zombie."

"Seriously?!"

"Yup."

"I don't remember anything after inhaling that pink gas..."

"Idiot."

"Sorry..."

"It's fine. Just don't do it again," she said with a bright smile. Fumi looked away, turning to hide his paling face.

* * *

 **Location: Front Entrance of U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: June 2, 20XX**

It had turned out that her Quirk had been more useful than she had thought previously, negating the effects of Fujimi-san's own Quirk. She and Fumi had come upon the rest of their class when said students had been launched into the air from some last-ditch plan Midoriya-san and Todoroki-san made up in an attempt to save themselves (just when the class had even turned back to normal too). They had been relatively thankful when Hisoka had moved to heal them. Coming upon the Isami High School students she had started with Habuko-chan upon Tsuyu's request. They had been surprised with it - Sekigai-san had asked her a few questions about it after her amusing reaction of a finger being forced into her mouth. They had also made her not heal Fujimi-san when it was his turn. She just shrugged and moved on even when he protested.

She had been surprised when she had found herself awoken - when they had gotten back to the main building - to resting her head on Tsuyu's shoulder. She had thought she had sat with Fumi... Remembering it made her cheeks heat up and her heart beat faster.

Now, she watched as her classmates said their goodbyes with the Isami students - they would have been worse off if she had not been there. She could see it now - bandaged all up like mummies. Heh. She turned, only to frown a bit, upon seeing Tsuyu and Habuko-chan clasping each other's hands.

Tsuyu smiled. "Habuko-chan, I'm so glad I got to meet you again!"

"Me too, Tsuyu-chan!" Habuko-chan returned one back.

"We got turned into zombies..."

"And got hurt..."

"But it was really fun!"

"I'm so happy we could be together." They embraced each other, making Hisoka's frown deepen.

Why?

This made no sense. What was happening to her?

"Habuko-chan, let's both work hard and become great Pro Heroes!"

"Yes, absolutely!"

She shook her head; blinking when she was suddenly pulled into a hug by Habuko who muttered in her ear, "Thank you for watching out for Tsuyu-chan, Hisoka-chan! You don't how happy I am to see her so happy and for you to be her friend. I hope we can be good friends too!" She pulled back with a grin - and exchanged numbers with her - and after another hug with Tsuyu she moved to follow her classmates, waving at them.

She called out, "Bye!"

"Bye, Habuko-chan!" Tsuyu shouted back, waving at her.

Hisoka waved as well, tilting her head in confusion when she heard the snake-headed girl shout, "Good luck you two!"

Huh?

She looked at Tsuyu for an explanation who could only offer a shrug. Both pairs of eyes turned back to the group as the orange across the sky meshed with reds and yellows as the sun set over the horizon.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Lookie! Lookie everyone! We've finally hit over 100 in everything (except words and chapters but that'll happen one day!) and it makes me so happy that the chapter is extra long thing time! Really, it really really does! I am always happy to see this achievement happen - now I am aiming for 250 in each category!**

 **I've got some two pieces of news! First: My summer term will start on Monday. Excited for that because I am taking General Psychology and Art History 1 - which both are online so no going anywhere this summer! Yaaaa! Second: By next weekend I will be in Washington DC for a full week so there might or might not be new chapters those weekends. ^^ I really don't know. It depends on what is happening over there. So just keep an eye out for everything but I should definitely have a chapter on the weekend May 26/27. Wish me luck everyone!**

 **Picture time: Something interesting here… _(Just take out the spaces.)_**

 **Link: nightmarezanez._deviantart._com/_art/_Hisoka-Matsushita-Flowers-743343310**

 **One for thing! Pop by Vedahzii's channel and read they newest BNHA story – This Toxic Life Of Mine! It's got one chapter right now but it's really interesting and I know they'll continue to make it so! Leave a review if you have time too!**

 **(And leave one here while you are add it!)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: "I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 171, Favs: 115, Reviews: 122, Communities: 7, Views: 20133**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Ninni51- A bloodaholic, huh... And her crazy side having the opposite effect of her Quirk from its intended purposes... Hmmmmm... An interesting proposal... I'll need to think on that.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **mafia king- Eh, everyone has their own preferences. You have yours and I have mine. But you still gave my story a read so that's a plus in my book! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AubreyKuwata- Eh, you can if you want. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Prince- Shipping name! A perfect shipping name~! Yesssss! Actually, you know how the school buses work where there are four seats on the left and rights side and then the two-person seats after that? That's what I was kinda picturing what was happening when I wrote that. And there'll be study groups appearing soon enough~. Wink! Wink! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **OTrizy- Ah~, I'm so glad you love my story! It always makes me happy when you all do. Oh! Do you remember what's the manga called? Could it possibly be Chibi Vampire or Trinity Blood? Hisoka's cookies are very good - from my fantasies and from what everyone else says! Here, have some! -hands you some cookies made by Hisoka personally for you- And I love those dots. They are a wonderful tool! Ehehehehe! ^^ "Are those 'cracks' her mind breaking? Getting darker?" More or less. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Sn- Well, what type of 'insane crazy training' do you want to see? I have got a few ideas but I'm always open to new ideas! I wanna hear what you want to see. Oh, and Hisoka is a fan of the Wild Wild Pussy Cats. ^^ Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Orihime-San- Yeah, zombies! They're here to eat our brains! Hurry and escape before they bite you and turn you into one of them! Hurr- -is bitten and turned into one- Ahhhhh... Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Vedahzii- Then no words shall be said. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

 **To Some Fluff**

* * *

 **Location: U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: June 7, 20XX**

Tsuyu makes a good hamburger Hisoka decided as she finished washing her hands, turning off the water from the knob for the skin. After a few paper towels, she left the bathroom and made her way back to the classroom. Lunchtime was almost over. Tsuyu had brought leftovers again - hamburgers seemed to be the most popular one she brought.

Maybe they could cook together sometime...

The thought made her happy for the rest of the journey to her class as she smiled to herself. They could cook something sweet but not spicy - her stomach could not handle things overly spicy though if it had a bit of a kick then she was fine. Hisoka would have to ask. The worst thing Tsuyu could say was no, after all.

Nodding, she resolved to ask the frog-Quirk girl now.

Just as she was making her way up the stairs, she heard a noise and looked up. Like a deer caught in headlights, the next thing she knew she was was that staring up at the ceiling with a pair of just-as-wide black eyes. The pain in her back and the migraine she knew she was going to get were ignored in favor of calling out to the other. "Tsu...yu? Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." The girl answered after a moment of catching her breath. "What about you?"

Hisoka jerked her head slowly and lightly in hopes to not increase her oncoming headache. "Un." Then her eyes widened when she realized their positions - Tsuyu was straddling her with a hand on each side of her head, accidentally pinning her to the ground; Tsuyu's red face was inches from Hisoka's. "Ah... Um..."

Tsuyu blinked slowly, lifting herself off of the girl. "S-Sorry..."

Hisoka sat up, rubbing the back of her head and saw Tsuyu had looked away with her hand outstretched for her to take. Hisoka was confused why the girl looked the other way but shrugged and took it. After getting pulled up, Hisoka looked Tsuyu over to make sure she wasn't hurt before brushing herself off. When Hisoka caught Tsuyu's look, she felt her cheeks grow red and glanced away.

Taking a small breath, her blank look returned before they both headed back to class.

The incident was left unspoken.

Why?

Hisoka didn't understand.

She had some research to do after school.

* * *

 _They crackled, brandishing the knife in the air, "Time to die!"_

 _No!_

 _She raised her arms. All there was **Red.**_

* * *

 **Location: Living Room, Hisoka's and Fumikage's Apartment, Third Floor, Sunrise Apartments, Eastern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: June 10, 20XX**

This was a fun, awkward, but fun Saturday.

Everyone was there, laughing and having fun, with each other and the apartment felt so lively. A bit cramped but with so many people around, it made warmth blossom in her chest. Brown eyes lifted from the current problem she had tried to solve only for her eyes to travel from one to the next, a small smile as she studied each of them. Iida-san was leaning over Uraraka-san's shoulder, pointing out where she had gone wrong as she had a befuddled look on her face. Midoriya-san scratched his head, an awkward laugh as he pulled at his collar. The bespectacled boy saw this and leaned from Uraraka-san's side to his side to see if he could help.

Iida-san, who was always ready to help, had changed after their time in the hospital together with Todoroki-san - who had tagged along with their small group and sat on Midoriya-san's side. They all had. Iida-san, while still the class president they all knew and loved, relaxed more, and looked to ask for help, sometimes reluctantly. Todoroki-san, who was staring blankly at his notebook as he worked from one problem to the next (who knew he hated biology), was more open, moving away from the silent ice prince persona she had first dealt with. She even saw him smile more and hang out with his other classmates - mostly Midoriya-san and his group. He talked more too. Midoriya-san still felt the same, but stronger and more mature, but she could see the hardness his eyes took from time to time, a bit calculating as if trying to predict what could happen next when a problem arose.

And Hisoka had begun to notice that they had gotten off her back from the watchful gaze they kept on her when she was nearby and staying nearby.

She still wondered what had gone through their minds.

It wasn't like she was made of glass.

Tsuyu, who smiled at her so bright, was around more and they texted on an almost daily basis now. From strange, random images (she preferred water-based animals, Hisoka noted) at even stranger times to simple 'Good mornings' when she woke up and 'Good nights' before she fell asleep. Fumi was still Fumi and he looked ready to fall asleep from all the English work he had worked on. The overprotective knucklehead who had a heart for the dark things in life. Just take a look at his room and you'd get what she was saying.

And her?

Well...

(Hisoka knew she wasn't right in the head at times... Those dreams that she did remember told her something. She got it from _his_ blood - from _his_ side of the family, from what little she had learned during their time together. She didn't like thinking of him. It made her blood boil and want to cut something up **_and watch it bleed Red with glee._ **She pushed those thoughts to the deepest parts of her mind with a tiny mental note for later research.)

Noting the snacks had dwindled down to nothingness, Hisoka stopped working on her current problem within the math workbook - her weakest subject and went to get more. Returning with them and drinks, they were devoured with joy and relish when it was decided a small break was earned.

"Do you guys have any plans next weekend?" Iida-san asked after he thanked her, pushing up his glasses when she nodded and took a sip of her fuzzy juice. "I'm free and I'd like to do this again!"

"I'm busy so I won't be able to come," Todoroki-san mumbled, munching on some chips.

Midoriya-san shook his head. "Not that I know of. If anything changes then I'll let you know, otherwise I'm game."

"Me too!" Uraraka-san said with a grin, raising her arm before swiping a sugar cookie.

"We're free Sunday," Fumi said for the both of them after spearing a look at her and saw that she nodded.

Hisoka added, "I'm busy Saturday but Sunday's good."

"Do you want to have it over here again?"

Each of the teens glanced at each other. "We could have it at my house. Mom and dad won't mind as long as we don't make a mess," Tsuyu offered, tilting her head with a soft _'ribbit'_ as she tapped her finger against her mouth. "If you don't mind my siblings around, that is." Hisoka wondered if she had already asked.

Fumi nodded, biting into an apple.

"I'd like that," Midoriya-san said, an even bigger smile breaking out on his face.

So, it was agreed. Tsuyu's home it was. (Was it a good thing that Hisoka rather not have the others there? But she was glad they were spending time together with the group. Yet alone time with Tusyu felt better... Did that make her selfish or something?)

* * *

 **Location: Living Room, Hisoka's and Fumikage's Apartment, Third Floor, Sunrise Apartments, Eastern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: June 11, 20XX**

Hisoka stared blankly at Fumi's parents, the two staring back at her from within the screen as she and Fumi sat on her left. She gripped his hand under the table. "How is she doing?"

"She was... quiet," Tsuki answered, sighing. There was red around her eyes. Hisoka's heart felt like it cracked just a little bit more. "She listened to us talk mostly but she asked us about you."

"Oh..."

"She was pressing flowers when we visited," Mizuki said, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulder. "She has a lot of them and seems to really care about them."

Brown eyes widened just a fraction.

"Were you the one who brought them?"

Hisoka nodded.

"They're very pretty."

Hisoka sighed. "Thanks..."

They talked a bit, asking how they were and what they were doing in their classes. The two children shared the good times and what their friends were doing until it was time to end the call.

"We'll call soon, okay?" Mizuki gave them a smile - the very same one that Fumi got.

"Mmmkay," Fumi replied.

With a final wave and a round of 'love you,' the call ended. Hisoka leaned her head against Fumi's shoulder, his hand squeezing hers in support. She felt so tired, closing her eyes.

"Take out?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

Hisoka nodded. "Yeah..."

"Ramen?"

"Sure."

He sighed. "Mmmkay."

"Fumi..."

"Hmmm?"

"Thanks..." She gripped his hand tighter.

He only gripped it back.

* * *

 **Location: Entrance, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: June 16, 20XX**

"So much for the ten-percent chance of rain..." Hisoka grumbled tiredly, raindrops falling on her outstretched hand, sliding to the center of it, and forming a small puddle. She flipped her hand and the puddle fell on the wet pavement, making an indistinguishable sound as it splashed like the rest of the raindrops. She sighed as she went back inside the school entrance and leaned against the wall, annoyed with the weather's disposition.

Fumi was sick and she was not going to let him come - at least it was a Friday - nor would she heal him after getting sick over not drying his hair like she had in the past. How?

Eh.

It didn't really matter.

Either way, she got notes for him and whatever homework the teachers gave them for him to do. She wished she had listened to him about bringing an umbrella though. Now she was going to hear it when she got back. Brown eyes watched blankly, huffing inwardly as a pair of students walked out, umbrellas in hand, and those that braved the rain dashed out with their bag or jackets over their heads.

She hung her head in frustration.

The train station was about ten minutes away if she walked, five if she ran. Then it was just a few blocks away from their shared apartment. Personally, she didn't care if she got wet but with how hard it was going right now she'd rather not risk it. She prayed to those who braved it.

Hopefully, it would lighten up soon.

If not, she would risk it.

"Hisoka."

The girl turned her head when she heard approaching footsteps, offering a small smile to the girl. "Tsuyu."

"It's raining hard."

Hisoka nodded, scowling. "Yeah."

"You were thinking of walking home in the rain, weren't you?"

The brown-haired girl shrugged, sighing as she gripped the strap of her backpack. Tsuyu just gave her a blank stare as she promptly pulled out a green medium-sized umbrella. She opened it and Hisoka got a better look at the frog-like design it had.

"Cute," she mumbled.

"Un! I've had it since middle school," Tsuyu explained, holding it open above her. She promptly turned towards Hisoka. They stared at each other for a few moments, the sound of a few stray passing students and the constant piddle paddle of rain, as Tsuyu raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

Hisoka tilted her head with a confused gaze. Huffing, the frog-like girl suddenly reached out to her, using her arm to pull Hisoka under the umbrella. She gave an amused snort at the surprised look Hisoka had. She felt a bit flustered.

Why?

Hisoka faced away as Tsuyu wrapped her arm around her own and kept her close to lower the risk of getting wet (it was going to happen one way or another - the umbrella was just big enough that their shoulders would get wet if they were to stay close to each other). She never saw the grin Tsuyu had or the twinkle in her eyes. They vanished when the girl looked back over, her heartbeat speeding up.

 _Thub-thub... thub-thub... thub-thub..._

Quiet you...

"Ready?"

Did she have a choice?

The tightness of Tsuyu's hand felt like she had none for some reason.

Hisoka was... happy.

Yes, happy.

And lucky.

She nodded. Hisoka was lucky to have a friend like Tsuyu. The green-haired girl smiled - _Thub-thub... -_ before they stepped into the rain together.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yeah... I know. I'm late... -_- Just didn't really feel like writing much this weekend. Now, then people, it is official! We've got an official pairing name for Tsuyu X Hisoka! It's Tsuoka! I love it and that is what I shall be that using from now on (and me totally seeing Tsuyu as the top in the relationship has nothing to do with it...)... So, yeah...**

 **My trip to Washington DC was really good! We got to visit a lot of places, quite a few the museums - like the Smithsonian and the International Spy Museum - and even the zoo! There were soooooooo many cool animals! I was really happy to take as many pictures when I did! I am my family even went on a tour around the capital and I got to see quite a few monuments. And souvenirs! I got quite of those too! Two stuff animals, two shot glasses, a few postcards, and a Cold-Hot water changing color Harry Potter-themed glass thing. The only thing that sucked was that it rained. Constantly. Even if it was just drizzling. Rain. All. The. Time. I mean geeze. -_-**

 **Image time! _(Just remove the spaces!)_**

 **Link: nightmarezanez._deviantart._com/_art/_Hisoka-Matsushita-Cleric-Class-746177832**

 **Good night everyone!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: "I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 177, Favs: 118, Reviews: 130, Communities: 7, Views: 21789**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **AubreyKuwata- You're gonna have to just tell me what the song is because the link isn't working and I'm really curious about what song it is. And good luck on the finals! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Erin Tesden- Hello, it nice to meet you! How are you? Thank you for giving my fanfic a try and loving it! I hope to hear more from in the future. ^^ It is also my first time doing yuri, so I hope you like it (and don't have as much experience with writing romance as I'd like too) with the way I am going with it! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Prince- A cooking scene, aye? Well, let's see how things go. (And why do you think Tsuyu would be top? Couldn't Hisoka be just as 'toppy' as Tsuyu?) Tsuyu is very bold. If you want something, go get it! How about it just be Daddy Aizawa? Heh. (I love Tsuyu's family too! They're just a froggy family!) Fumi's family already has custody of Hisoka. It'll be explained later in the story. And yeah... Maybe I am trying to kill you with cuteness. Fluff is in the air tonight~! P.S. - Thank you for catching that. ^^ Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- Indeed I am too. Tsuoka is love. Tsuoka is life. To be honest, Tsuoka sounds like a name they'd give their kid... And it sounds Russian too. I'm just weird... There's going to be more filler chapters before the Exam and more FLUFF! Yaaaaaa! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Sn- Hmmm. Maybe. Who else do you think could train her? And who knows what could happen. Maybe she'll join them. Maybe Fumi is actually taken. Maybe there will be a rain of blood as Hisoka goes crazy. Who knows~. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Vedahzii- I am very happy to be back. ^^ Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

 **To A Simple Question**

* * *

 **Location: Haru's Room, Third Floor, Tokyo Metropolitan Matsuzawa Hospital, Kamikitazawa, Setagaya Ward, Eastern Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: June 17, 20XX**

"Hello, mother," she greeted the elder woman. "I've brought some more flowers for you."

Hisoka brought a small bouquet of red carnations with her, setting them in the now empty vase her original bouquet had been in. They sat next to a vase filled with cherry blossoms that were very pink, fresh, and cute. Brown eyes looked away - _from the mocking flowers_ _lest they wilt in the sea of **Red** all around her - _and smiled back at her mother when she received one upon entering the room. There was more color than before. She would have to thank Fumi's parents later.

Haru smelled them and her smile brightened at the younger girl. "Thank you, my child."

 _(No name... Always child. Why? It made her sad, wanting to curl up and cry.)_

Hisoka nodded as she sat down at the small table, setting her bag on the ground just a bit under the table. "How are you doing?"

"I am doing well, my child," she responded.

Hisoka jerked her head, slightly. "I'm glad to hear that. Has anything new happened?"

"I've made a new friend. She's very nice."

"Mmmkay. Tell me more about her."

"She has four children - one daughter and three sons. She loves them all very much." Hisoka only smiled as her mother went on, never saying names. It was fine. If her mother was happy then she was fine. Hisoka continued listening as her mother spoke, even after lunch came and they ate together for the first time in forever. The food was good but Hisoka wanted to taste her mother's cooking again - even if she was never really good beyond making the basics.

Hisoka resolved to bring some home-cooked food the next time she visited.

"Have you been well, my child?"

"I have."

"Tell me."

So, she told.

* * *

 **Location: Living Room, Asui Household, Eastern Toyota, North-Central of Aichi Prefecture, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: June 18, 20XX**

Hisoka was a bit sad that she was unable to see Tsuyu's siblings - they were playing at their respective friends' houses - and it seemed her parents would be out for a week because of work; she was glad to spend time at the two-story Asui household - with Tsuyu. She smiled at who sat around the table. Today they were all going over lessons that Aizawa-sensei had told them were going to be on the test.

Math...

Why math?

Hisoka wanted to stab something - she jabbed a pencil into the workbook ( _Everything drowned. "_ My _daughter." Dangerous. Mocking. So much **red** then. Everything was wrong. **Red.**_ ) startling Midoriya-san from his concentration on her right and a sigh from Fumi who sat on her left. He gave a pat on her shoulder, knowing the feeling all too well. From the raised eyebrows and looks the others gave her, she scratched her cheek and huffed. "Sorry... Restroom," she mumbled as she stood, deciding it was best to take a small breather before anything truly happened.

"On the left, two doors down," Tsuyu absentmindedly commented, resting a cheek in the palm of her hand while the other wrote something down on the notebook laid out before her. With another mumbled thanks, Hisoka left the others behind.

Shared glances were exchanged between Fumikage and Tsuyu when they noted the pencil had been stabbed straight through the paper. The look Iida-san and Midoriya-san exchanged were unsettling as well. The ones who saw it - that little sliver of red mixing within the brown - did not like it.

Uraraka-san tilted her head, blinking owlishly. "Is everything okay? Why is everyone so serious all of a sudden?"

Midoriya-san smiled, laughing as he waved his hands. "It's fine! It just surprised us that Hisoka is stronger than she looks! Let's just get back work!"

Now, Uraraka-san was smart and knew something was off - that something was going on with Hisoka-chan - but if Hisoka would not say anything then Uraraka wouldn't press. She'd find out eventually.

The said girl they were all thinking about finally came back, plopping easily back into her original spot, and the study session went on like normal until Iida-san, Uraraka-san, and Midoriya-san left for the day. The brown-eyed girl was surprised they were asked to stay for dinner after she had helped finish cleaning the dishes they used earlier. Hisoka blinked at Tsuyu, tilting her head, "Are you sure? Your brother and sister won't mind?"

Tsuyu nodded. "Yeah, they won't mind at all. It'll be fun."

She looked at Fumi, who shrugged. "If you want we can stay."

"There's your answer," Hisoka said with a small smile before bowing a bit. "Thank you for having us over."

"It's no bother." Tsuyu smiled and bowed back. Fumi went to go back and sit at the table when a look from Tsuyu told him to. The girl's hand gripped Hisoka's sleeve and pulled her into the kitchen. Hisoka blinked and realized what was happening when the eldest sister of three began pulling out food.

She asked, rolling up her long grey sleeves, "What are we making?"

"Beef stir-fry over rice with miso soup," Tsuyu answered, putting on a light green apron after she finished with the food before she handed Hisoka the other one. She put Hisoka to work helping her prep for the stir-fry before they would begin the miso soup. They would be done around the same time to eat.

It was shortly after that when her siblings came home - Samidare, the second eldest and only brother with short dark sea-green hair and tiny black eyes, and Satsuki who kept her own hair in two low buns and had a tadpole-like appearance - and had a rather strange meeting filled with cute staring from Satsuki (so like Tsuyu's, it was eerily adorable) and semi-awkward questions from Samidare. Hisoka was banned from adding '-san' to their names; she didn't understand why but she went with it with a shrug. Samidare seemed to get along with Fumi, both hitting it off when the younger boy mentioned an anime Fumi had gotten into recently. Hisoka watched with a smile.

Hisoka went back to cooking with Tsuyu happily, talking quietly while Fumi kept the children entertained.

"Ney, Hisoka, do you have someone you like?"

The question made her stop stirring the soup and give a strange look to Tsuyu. Unsure what else to say or do, she began to list off people she liked, "Well... I like Fumi, you, Midoriya-san, Todoroki-san, Iida-san, Uraraka-san, Aizawa-sensei..." She liked a lot of people in the class. Should she have just said that?

"I'm talking about romantically," Tsuyu clarified.

"Romantically..." Brown eyes stared into the soup, slowly spinning the ladle before shaking her head. "I've never thought about it."

"Really?"

She nodded. "I've never had much time to think about that kind of thing when I was young. Never thought of that kind of thing at all, to be honest..."

"Hmmm..."

That was the thing... How did you come to like someone? Was it one day seeing someone you've always thought of as a friend in a romantic light, all of the sudden?

What and who determined what was 'like'?

She pondered aloud, "How does one define 'like'? How do you know when you've come to _like_ them?"

"Well," Tsuyu began, placing a lid on the simmering food - it was almost time to eat. "I think it's when your heart begins to beat faster when you are around them and it makes your stomach feel all weird." Hisoka watched her place a hand on her cheek, a thoughtful yet faraway look in Tsuyu's eyes. "You... regret and are reluctant to say 'goodbye' and... tomorrow's 'hello' and 'good morning' feel so far away."

"That's it?" Hisoka scratched her cheek. "But those can be associated with a lot of other feelings other than _romantic love_."

"That's true," Tsuyu agreed. "But that's how it starts. Happiness at seeing them smile. Sadness when they're in pain. Your eyes unconsciously constantly watch after them. Wanting them to smile more. Wanting to hear their voice more. These kinds of things start to pick up. And, well, before you know it, they've become special to you. Different from what you'd feel from others like family and friends."

They did not see the audience watching them quietly.

"Special..."

"Yeah. You want to do things like hold hands and things like... kissing and hugging. You can't help but think about them." Tsuyu smiled brightly.

 _Thub-thub..._

What did that mean?

Was this what her mother felt for _him_? Of all those memories and pictures, she always looked at _(Mama was crying over him again. The man who frequented her bedtime stories. The man who was the other half of mama - her soulmate mama had told her about. The man who she said was her 'dad' or 'papa'.)_ and cried for - the sadness she felt when he was away and the happiness Hisoka saw when she was with him. The adoring looks her mother had when she spoke of him... The look in _his_ bright, crazed eyes when _he_ looked at her mother.

Was that love?

Just some version of it?

The research - too much information could be a terrible thing, after all (all of it made her confused with all those different views of _'love'_ and _'like'_ and it only gave her a headache, so she stopped before it hurt her more) - she had done brought little understanding of those recent foreign emotions. She had too many questions and not enough answers. Hisoka would have to ask the next time she visited.

Then what did that say about Tsuyu? Did she have someone she liked? ( _And Fumi..._ her mind whispered. What about him? Did he like anyone?)

The question burned at the tip of her tongue. She wanted to ask so much right then and there, but before she could, the food was ready, and stomachs were growling loudly for it. Hisoka decided it was best to ask another day. For now, she would happily eat with Tsuyu, her family, and Fumi together, enjoying the food they made together.

* * *

 **Location: Class 1-A, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: June 23, 20XX**

Hisoka was beginning to wonder why they ate in the classroom if the group was going to be this large from now on - Midoriya-san and his group had joined them for the last week and that brought Todoroki-san with them, though Ojiro-san was eating with Hagakure-san today again. More people stole her food than usual, but she accepted her fate and stole some from Tsuyu and Fumi. They were chatting like normal students who'd be in a normal high school instead of the top Hero Academy training them to use their Quirks to hopefully be Heroes one day.

One day, that felt like a very long journey Hisoka did not feel as prepared for as she once did.

"How about going to the beach?"

Wait... what?

How long was she out?

Uraraka-san cheered, "The beach would be soooo fun! I wanna go!"

When was this decided?

Todoroki-san nodded, taking another bite of his food. "It would be nice to have some relaxation time."

That would be nice.

"I agree! We've been very busy lately, so we deserve some free time!" Iida-san exclaimed, pushing up his glasses.

"But which one should we go to? And when?" Tsuyu questioned, tapping a finger against her chin.

"How about tomorrow?" There was an assortment of mumbled agreements after a few minutes of quiet thoughts.

"We can go to the beach my family owns," Todoroki-san offered after that. "If you don't mind."

Well, that was convenient...

* * *

 ** _*Red Carnations:_** _Love; they are a common gift for Mother's Day in Japan._

 ** _*Cherry_** _**Blossoms/Sakura:** Springtime; fleeting beauty and the brevity of life. In hanakotoba, they indicate a pure and gentle heart._

 **Author's Note: Two questions for you peeps. Who do you think Hisoka should pair up with during the Exam and which teacher should they go against? I've got an idea on how it'll go but I'm unsure about it so I wanna hear outside sources**

 **Any who, I'm glad to get the chapter out and about because I've been busy the last weekend and I'm going to be rather busy for the rest of the week and weekend! Sigh. Life, ya know. It just gets in the way of things you want to do with things you _need_ to do. But I'll go at it with a head start and let us hope I'll have the next chapter on time next weekend. We'll just have to see how things go.**

 **No picture this time either. Sorry! Maybe next time.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: "I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 178, Favs: 120, Reviews: 135, Communities: 7, Views: 23106**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Prince- B-But Hisoka could totally be top! (No... No, she would not. Ignore that other person. Plus, bottom Hisoka sounds cuter.) I do agree with you. Tsuyu will need to thank that big step though. There will be more on the Haru and Todoroki mom situation later so look forward to that. ^^ Not everyone is a friend to Hisoka... And I don't think you'll be dead my cuteness this time around... mostly... Maybe... Who knows~. Let's see what happens. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Erin Tesden- Yes, let's see where things take us. I will say this: Hisoka would not be paired up with Tsuyu just because the fights are up against the teachers that posed the greatest threat against the paired students who have to overcome their weakness. Hisoka's weakness: She relies too much on her fighting skills. And the Aizawa fight wouldn't really work out either as though she does rely on her Quirk, it's not like Todoroki or Momo. Thanks for the suggestions though! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **YuyaKnightwriter97- I am a TodoDeku shipper. Deku is always bottom cause he is just too cute for that. And yes, I took inspiration from the scene it was just too good to be true. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Vedahzii- Indeed. ^^ Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **OTrizy- Ehhhhh... There are some fights that I will not change no matter what because of the character development it brings to some of the characters like the All Might fight and the Ectoplasm fight. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

 **To That One Beach Episode That Almost All Anime Shows Provide**

* * *

 **Location: Todoroki Family's Private Beach, Shirahama, Nishimuro District, Southern Wakayama Prefecture, West of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: June 24, 20XX**

Hisoka wondered why she came. It was not like she had much else to do in her life currently, other than school, homework, training, cooking, visiting her mother, cleaning her weapons, studying, and spending time with the few friends she had made.

Still...

It was tiring to wake up early, but they were able to sleep soundly during the way on the rather long drive. The small nap was nice though waking up with Tsuyu's head on her shoulder this time was a welcomed surprise. They all stood on the cliff, taking in the scene below them after they bundled out of the car Todoroki-san had provided them with to use. The scene was something she had seen in pictures or on the television, everyone's gaze leading from the pointed finger to the horizon's was awe-inspiring scene.

The horizon was a thin seam where the canopy of sky and the plane of sea hemmed each other into a line of silver. It was as if they had been welded into an extended splinter forevermore. There were harmless milky, puffy clouds floating across the bright blue sky over them all. They were all happy to see no grey clouds in sight, differing from how it was in the city with all the continuous rain they had over the last few weeks before. In the distance, streams of tapered light splayed out, flowing through cracks in the clouds. The sea simmered. With a single look, they all clambered down to the crescent-shaped beach with shouts of joy and happiness.

Hisoka followed behind at a slower pace, happy to see the others jumping along the feathery, sugar-white hued sand.

Brown eyes gazed across the waves lapping against the shoreline, creating an intricate pattern along the once smooth sand of the beach, greeting them. The sand was floury underfoot. The soft breeze was nice and slow, palm trees waving lazily along in the wind. The smell of the crisp sand and the saltiness of the ocean brushed against her nose, tickling it and causing her to rub at the base of her pale-skinned nose as a sneeze threatened to escape. Distantly she could hear the sounds of squabbling seagulls that flew overhead; Hisoka raised a hand to shade her eyes from the glowing daystar when she looked up accidentally before gazing out to the sea again.

The siren call of the sea was soothing, calming - _easing the thoughts of **Red** away from her mind_ \- and the waves' music was welcoming.

Uraraka-san had immediately dived into the water after setting down her stuff and kicking off her sandals and the clothes she had worn over her pink and purple striped swimsuit. She had then dragged Iida-san and Midoriya-san along with her after they had done the same. They slapped around water, starting a small splash fight. Hisoka snorted when Midoriya-san was soaked to the bone from a combined wave from his two friends, blinking owlishly before letting out a gut-filled laughter and then prepared for a counter attack.

She stopped where the stuff was dropped, the others following suit, and they began to set everything up - laying some blankets down, setting the two overly large umbrellas up over the blankets, making sure the cooler and containers with their food and drinks were out of the direct sunlight and that all their stuff was up far enough so it wouldn't get caught in the water if it became hightide.

She'd never been to the beach before.

It would be fun, right?

She hoped so.

She was surprised that the rest of the class had not overheard them and wanted to come too. Especially Mineta-san... Well, she was glad to spend time with her friends. That was all that mattered right now.

After placing her tan bag between Fumi's black and orange bag and Tsuyu's green and blue bag, Hisoka then sat under the umbrella, happily letting the cool feeling from the shade wash over her. Tsuyu took off her clothes, revealing a dark green one piece. Hisoka felt her cheeks go red when she saw the swimsuit had a pattern of silly, light green frog faces with their tongues out. Glancing away, she wrapped her arms around her legs, pulling them to her chest in order to rest her chin on her knees.

Cute...

Tsuyu smiled at her. "You want to come?" When she saw Hisoka shake her head, she told her that she would be nearby. Hisoka's eyes followed after the green-hair tied in a high ponytail without its trademark bow-shape as it vanished into the water. Tsuyu really liked to swim; she was ecstatic for the chance to go to the beach.

"Are you going to go swim?" Fumi asked, taking a seat next to her. Fumi was never big on suntans having an unpleasant experience when they were kids before Hisoka figured out what her Quirk actually did.

"I will later," she answered, hugging her legs tighter. She would go in a bit. For now, just sitting in the shade was nice. "The shade's too nice to move right now," she mumbled, letting out a small yawn.

Todoroki-san sat on her other side, nodding in agreement. "Yeah." He spread his legs out as he laid back on his outstretched hands.

They stayed like that for a bit, watching the other teens play around in the water. Soon enough, the two boys joined them in the water - Fumi, dressed in black swim shorts, swore revenge on the prank Todoroki-san, wearing a duel white-and-red pair of trunks, played on him - and Uraraka-san was waving her arms wildly in the air at her as she stood at the water's edge. Distantly behind her, Hisoka could see the forms of Midoriya-san and Iida-san swimming with Tsuyu, trying to keep up with her fast form. When she had a chance, she kicked wildly behind her causing water to splash behind her at the two boys, making Hisoka let out her third snort that day.

"Come on, Hisoka-chan, the water's fine!" Uraraka-san called to her, grin brightening when the said girl stood up under the umbrella. Taking off her outerwear, showing the others her army patterned one-piece swimsuit for the first time, and setting them next to her bag, she moved towards the water. When she got close enough, the gravity-defying girl grabbed her hand and pulled her into the water.

* * *

 **Location: Todoroki Family's Private Beach, Shirahama, Nishimuro District, Southern Wakayama Prefecture, West of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: June 24, 20XX**

Hisoka raised an eyebrow at Iida-san. "Where did you find out about a sand building competition?" They were back from swimming, or well, floating around in Hisoka's case before she was attacked by Tsuyu's splashing. It had been an all-out war between the two before they had pulled the others into it - Fumi, herself, and Todoroki-san against Tsuyu, Uraraka-san, and Iida-san (Midoriya-san was the referee). In the end, it had been every man for themselves, though. So, with no winner, they had decided to do something else.

"I found it on a website that had a list of activities you can do in groups," he explained, pushing up his glasses.

Uraraka-san, who couldn't contain her excitement anymore, exclaimed, "Let's do this!"

"How should we do this then?" Fumi asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Each person for themselves? Pairs? Teams? Who should be the judge?"

"How about we draw straws?" Midoriya-san held up some straws he had gathered from one of the containers. "The one who draws the shortest is the judge and can break us up into teams of three." It was a promising idea; they went with itt, gathering around the boy's hand and drawing a straw all at the same time.

"Ah..." Hisoka frowned at the straw in her hand, mentally pouting. "I'm the judge I guess." After a moment of thinking, she paired them off in teams of three - Iida-san with Fumi and Todoroki-san (Team A) against Tsuyu with Uraraka-san and Midoriya-san (Team B). "You have an hour to build a sand castle. Whoever wins can have first dibs on smashing the watermelon." She looked at the stopwatch on her phone in her right hand, the other raised in the air. When she clicked it to start, she slashed downward. "Go!"

The two teams went at it right away while she stepped off to the side to stay out of their way. She was just going to dig a hole... Maybe she could bury one of them up to their head. Heh... Iida-san would freak out for sure if he'd been sleeping and woke up buried up to his head. Uraraka-san might laugh and use her Quirk to get out of the pit if she could. Midoriya-san would too but then most likely laugh about it. She could see Fumi not caring one way or another and Tsuyu... Hmmm... She might glare at Hisoka (Hisoka knew she'd not be a happy camper if it happened to her) and exact revenge on her in some way. Finally, Todoroki-san... He'd most likely just stare blankly at her.

Heh... Heh... Heh.

Maybe the loser could be buried.

She had not seen the worried looks given at her back at her low chuckle and the quicker movement as she began to dig nearby. She also told them as such which made them work harder. An hour and one deep enough hole dug later, Hisoka stood in front of two sand castles with their creators standing off to the sides.

Team A's castle seemed to take after one of the old castles scattered around Japan, using seashells and ice for details. It even had rocks places strategically around at its base. Team B's castle was longer, looking more like a typical castle one would see in a fairytale book, and it had a lot of shells incorporated into its design. It even had a moat with water, that was slowly seeping into the sand, and a drawbridge.

Fumi crossed his arms over his chest. "Well?"

"Who won?" Uraraka-san asked, tilting her head with wide curious eyes.

"Team B," Hisoka said (and no it was not because she was biased and definitely not because she wanted to see Iida-san in the hole the most... Really, it wasn't!) "Team A choose a sac-member to be buried in the hole," she promptly said, smiling brightly as they (Fumi more than anyone else) began to sweat.

She pouted when Todoroki-san chose himself, stepping into the hole before the others could say the word. Shoulders slumping just a bit she buried Todoroki - she was a bit happy to have buried someone in the end - a raised eyebrow was his only reaction as she patted the remaining bit around his neck.

Todoroki-san stared at her, "You wanted Iida to be buried, didn't you?"

Hisoka shrugged. "Who knows..." She checked him over to make sure it wasn't too tight. She was not too worried about it as she knew he was strong enough to get out of there easily. Todoroki-san wasn't one of the more stronger members of the class for nothing, after all.

She then felt something light bounce off her back, turning to see a large beach ball bounce to her left. It seemed that the other girls wanted to play for a bit while the boys relaxed with Todoroki-san.

"Just stay there for a little while."

He nodded as she rose and turned, picking up the inflated yellow, red, and blue ball and walking towards the two smiling girls.

"Here." Hisoka tossed up the beach ball before hitting it towards Uraraka-san who bounced it towards Tsuyu. Slowly things began to speed up, the throws becoming harder and quicker as the two began using their Quirks to change things up. Everyone was having fun and that was what mattered most to Hisoka. Getting hit right in the face... not so much...

"I'm sorry!" Uraraka-san clapped her hands in front of her, bowing.

"It's fine, Uraraka-san. Accidents happen. It wasn't even that hard," Hisoka sighed as she rubbed her nose.

Tsuyu stared at her, making her tilt her head in a questioning-like manner. When she looked away, Hisoka grew confused. "What?"

"Nothing," Tsuyu answered.

Hisoka turned to Uraraka-san for an answer who could only shrug back.

* * *

 **Location: Todoroki Family's Private Beach, Shirahama, Nishimuro District, Southern Wakayama Prefecture, West of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: June 24, 20XX**

Later in the afternoon and after Todoroki-san was out of the hole, everyone gathered around while he placed a large, healthy watermelon on a small towel not far away. With a blindfold over his green eyes and with a large stick in his, Midoriya-san was spun five times quickly and was the first to take a swing at the watermelon a couple of feet in front of him.

"Go left."

"Ah, you went too far. A little to the right!"

"Yes, yes, now just go straight."

"Okay, stop."

Raising the stick high in the air, he smacked it down almost hitting the watermelon dead center, causing a wave of cheer from the watching audience. Midoriya-san smiled after he took off his blindfold and saw the broken fruit. The watermelon tasted something like plain-sweet water (it was very juicy) and its flesh was soft yet crunchy. The seeds were not welcomed though, Hisoka spitting them out in a cup whenever she encountered them.

"Good?" Tsuyu asked her.

"Un!"

"I know. I really like it when it's in a jello," she commented, "It's got to be one of my favorite tastes."

Hisoka raised an eyebrow. "Is this a tactic for getting me to make you some jello?"

Tsuyu sent her a blank expression even when her eyes were filled with mirth. "Maybe..." Then she let out a small, amused _'ribbit'_ and bit into her watermelon slice with glee.

Hisoka huffed and bit into her own slice, savoring the taste with the rest of the group.

* * *

 **Location: Car, Leaving Shirahama, Nishimuro District, Southern Wakayama Prefecture, West of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: June 24, 20XX**

Everything was packed, and everyone settled down in the car, happy and tried from their fun day and were ready to go back home and sleep - that had not stopped them from snoozing on the ride home. Iida-san was passed out, snoring lightly between Midoriya-san and Uraraka-san who used his shoulders as pillows, just as exhausted as he was. Todoroki sat next to Midoriya-san and the window before her as she and the rest took up the other side. Tsuyu, sleeping lightly, sat between her and a dazed Fumi, her head resting on Hisoka's shoulder while Fumi used his hand as a resting place.

She looked out the window when orange light basked Todoroki-san. Both of them watched the lowering sun, laminating them with a sense of warmth as the day slowly faded away. The taste of salt water was still as distinct as if she were holding a glass of it in her hand. The serenity ended when the sun gradually receded into the water below, causing the sky to turn a light shade of violet with dark blue hues that would surely turn to black in time and let the stars twinkle brightly with all their might.

He asked quietly, making her turn to look into his heterochromia-colored eyes, "Did you have a good time?"

"Un..." She nodded. "I would like to do it again sometime."

"I would too. It was a lot of fun."

"Sorry that I buried you in the sand..." She scratched her cheek.

He shook his head. "It was an... interesting experience. The sand was very cool when compressed around my body."

She could only shrug. "If you say so."

"But today was nice. To be with people we can call friends..."

"...and do something fun together."

They smiled at each other before they turned back to watch the sun finish sinking into the horizon. The rest of the drive was silent; the soft hum of the car and the occasional snore were the only sounds made. Hisoka continued to stare out the window throughout the rest of the trip, watching the sky and passing nature. A low, waning gibbous moon hovered in the twilight firmament, bestowing a very dim light upon the lightened land. Briefly, a dark, wispy cloud eclipsed the crescent moon. For a few shadowy moments, it looked like there was a halo around the cloud, a dull aura of lunar luminescence.

* * *

 **Author's Note: It's been another long weekend; I almost didn't even release a chapter with how tired I am, but I really wanted to do something and didn't want to disappoint you all so here it is. But good thing is, I've finally achieve over 100k in words! That's quite the achievement in my book! I always look forward to when I reach it and to stories I read and look over! It really is something to how they grow.**

 **Anyway, next up are exams! Exciting… YAYYYYYY!**

 **Why am I having flashbacks to my own school years? (Is then reminded that she is still in college) -_-'''**

 **If you still want to give suggestion on who Hisoka should face I'm all ears. ^^**

 **Anyway, see you all next week.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: "I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 182, Favs: 126, Reviews: 136, Communities: 7, Views: 24750**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Prince- Ah, mmmkay. Who knows what Tsuyu is planning... She has a mind of her own and she'll get what she wants eventually. ^^ A silly frog pattern swimsuit~. Heh heh heh... Thanks for the suggestion but who knows what will happen here. You'll just have to read the chapter to find out~. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

 **To The End-of-Term Exam**

* * *

 **Location: Class 1-A, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: June 26, 20XX**

Monday.

The start of a week.

The countdown to something else...

"That's it for class today," Aizawa-sensei said, stacking papers on his desk. "I'm sure you're all studying constantly, right?" He waited for a response as he gave a bland look at his class. "You need to be sure to keep training; the written test is only one element." A slight sadistic grin morphed on his lips as he said before leaving the room, "There's the practical portion you have to worry about as well. Good luck. You'll need it." With a blunt yawn, he left and closed the door behind him.

Ah yes...

The End-of-Term exam.

There was one week left of June and until the term ended; those at the bottom of the class were starting to get stressed out about it. Well, with the promise of **_'remedial hell'_** hanging over their heads Hisoka would be too, especially with Aizawa-sensei teaching it. But she wasn't all that worried, being fine with how her grades were and with her ranking fifth on the mid-term.

Fumi was tenth, average, and right where he liked it. Everyone else in her little study group grades would have been lower if not for all their get-togethers.

"I haven't studied at all..." Kaminari-san said with a groan as he leaned over his desk. "With the Sports Festival and workplace experience and everything I never stopped to study!" He carded through his blond hair in frustration as Ashido-san stood beside him, seemingly without a care in the world but you could see the stress lines on her face.

"Indeed," Fumi couldn't help but agree.

Hisoka nodded. "True."

"Man, the fact there's also a practical test exercise is really tough, huh?" Mineta-san said with a smirk from his desk.

Ashido-san and Kaminari-san both groaned and glared at him. Ashido-san pointed at the smallest member in their class. "I thought you were one of us!"

"Isn't a guy like you supposed to be an idiot to make you more likable?!" Kaminari-san demanded from Mineta-san.

"Oh, I dunno. The whole world." Mineta-san was promptly ignored.

"Ashido! Kaminari! Le… Let's do our best!" Midoriya-san spoke with sincerity as he stood near Todoroki-san's desk at the back with Iida-san. Everyone was wearing their summer uniform and the feeling of a soon approaching camp was getting everyone buzzed with excitement. "I mean... I want to go to the lodge alongside everyone! Right!?" He asked, looking at the two with big grins.

"Yeah!" Iida-san said, chopping the air.

"If you just attend classes normally then you won't get a failing grade," Todoroki-san said with a sigh as he looked at the overzealous group of students.

Kaminari-san gripped his chest, gasping out like he was in pain, "Mind your words!" They were saved by Yaoyorozu-san and her offer. Her failing friends cried out in joy at the prospect of studying with her.

Hisoka glanced up and Tsuyu smiled at her. With the tilt of her head, she asked, "What is it?"

"Midoriya-chan wants us to eat with him in the lunchroom."

"Really?"

She nodded before pulling at her short sleeve. "C'mon."

Hisoka allowed herself to be dragged from her seat. It wasn't like it'd make much difference from eating in the classroom. When she glanced at her childhood friend to see if he was coming, he was standing with a few of their other classmates. He nodded to her to go ahead. With a nod back, she grabbed her bento and followed Tsuyu to the lunchroom.

* * *

 **Location: Cafeteria, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: June 26, 20XX**

The two of them sat at the same table as Midoriya-san, Iida-san, and Todoroki-san on one said and with Uraraka-san on the other side. Fumi had decided to sit with some of the other boys from class, it seemed. Well, at least he was making more friends!

The topic of discussion was, of course, their opinions on the upcoming test.

Hisoka picked up her chopsticks, blocking the pair from Todoroki-san who tried to seize a sweet egg - No one got that. That was hers and hers alone - and began to eat. She was unable to stop Tsuyu from taking a bit of her leftover beef from last night.

Midoriya-san had a bowl of katsudon in front of him that he ate with relish. "The content of the test for all the normal subjects is totally within the scope of our lessons, so we can still pull it off somehow... But... It's scary that we don't know what will be on the practical test exercise," he said with a thought.

Iida-san said with a nod as he ate his curry, "Nothing too wild, I would think."

"We can still pull it off, the normal subjects tests, sure can..." Uraraka-san muttered before chuckling. "I'm so glad we were able to do all that studying. I don't think I'd feel as ready as I do now if we didn't."

"It's a good we did it early, then. Aizawa-sensei said it'd be an overall summary of what we did this semester," Hisoka commented between bites.

"Yeah, but he didn't tell us anying else aside from that," Tsuyu said with a croak.

Uraraka-san picked up her bowl of soup while her chopsticks stuck themselves into her steamed white rice. "He had us face the Trials of Battle and Rescue, and the rest was just basic training."

"Studying for the test, _plus_ keeping our physical strength in tip-top condi-OOOW!" Midoriya-san's words were cut off, and everyone turned to look at the person who did it with a glare. An elbow had connected with the back of his head; he looked behind him, rubbing the bruised area.

"Ahh, my bad, your head's so big I ended up whacking you upside it," came an obnoxious voice sarcastically.

Hisoka tilted her head, wondering how sharp her chopsticks had to be in order to stab someone with them. Did you know if you stab a chopstick in the ear you could make direct contact with the brain?

Sticking it right in with enough force, it'd be a direct kill.

It'd hurt a lot.

Well, that was what she'd read in one of the books during her... capture. (They were buried deep in her closet wrapped in a tattered red cloth. She would not allow others to lay eyes on them. It was best... for everyone.)

Hisoka took another bite to calm herself, noting her knuckles were turning white the harder she gripped the two long pieces of plastic. She had to forcefully relax her grip before the others noticed.

Uraraka exclaimed heatedly, "The Class B kid! Uhhh… Monoma! Whaddya think you're doing!"

"You encountered the Hero Killer, I heard!" Hisoka froze mid-bite at his words, brown-red eyes slowly looking up at the boy, knuckles slowly going white again. "The ways in which you've been basking in the spotlight have multiplied since the sports festival, haven't they class A? Only the attention you're grabbing isn't out of expectation; the attention you're grabbing is in the form of trouble," the boy said with a hateful gaze as he looked down at them with a grin.

She blinked when she felt a cold chill coming from Todoroki-san, eyes returning to normal.

"Man, so scary! One day we might get wrapped up in the trouble you lot call from out of the woodworks, and then we'll get hurt! So scary, I-PWAH!"

"That's not funny, don't tease them. Don't you know what happened to them all?" A familiar girl appeared from behind Monoma and thwacked him on the back of his neck to cut him off.

"Sorry 'bout that, class A. This kid's heart is, well... You know how it goes," she said as she looked to Midoriya-san with a smile.

Iida-san said in greeting, "Kendou!"

"Anyway, earlier I heard you say that you didn't know the End-of-Term exam. Actually... I've been told it'll be like the entrance exam. That is, a battle simulation against those fighting robots."

Everyone looked at her in surprise. "What? For real?" Midoriya-san asked with a bright smile. "How did you know?"

Kendou-san smiled at them. "I know an upperclassman, personally, and asked. I know that's kinda like cheating but..." She trailed off with a happy shrug.

"Are you stupid, Kendou? You just threw away our hard-won intelligence advantage..." Monoma muttered darkly, "This was our chance to come out on top over the detested class A..."

"I told you, we don't detest them. Cut that out." Kendou-san frowned and nodded her head to them before leaving. "Take care, you guys," she said, before dragging Monoma off, whacking him in the neck again when he complained.

Tsuyu exchanged looks with Uraraka-san. "Big sister?"

The gravity-defying girl nodded. "Big sister."

Setting her chopsticks down, Hisoka didn't feel like eating anymore.

* * *

 **Location: Class 1-A, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: July 6, 20XX**

The remaining week before had been filled with studying and training for the upcoming exams. It passed in a blur for Hisoka, shifting all her attention to the exams so her mind wouldn't wander towards the items buried deep inside her closet. Then with the next week full of written exams and her brain almost becoming a pile of mashed potatoes, the clock had numbed down to the final wire of time left for the final day.

Hisoka finished her final problem for Biology when their sensei finally spoke, "Times up! Put down your pencils. Will the last person in each row collect papers and bring them up to me?" He asked.

As Yaoyorozu-san began to do so, Kaminari-san and Ashido-san both got up to talk to her. "Thanks for your help!" The pink-skinned girl said, arms raised before wrapping them around the blushing girl.

Kaminari-san said, giving her a thumbs up, "I didn't leave anything blank 'cause of you!"

Hisoka wiped her forehead free of sweat, lowering her head to the desk as her arms hung over the edge.

Finally...

Done.

Well, mostly...

Still.

Her mushy brain wanted to rest (she was going to curl up and sleep forever after the test exercise was over) and she was glad there was a twenty-minute break before they had to change for the last part of the exam.

"How do you think you did?" Fumi asked behind her.

With a small groan, she swung her chair around to lounge on his desk. "Take out tonight... Fumi..."

He poked her forehead. "Mushy brain?"

"Un..."

"How about the place we where got something last time?"

"The ramen place, right?" She yawned, curling her arms under her head, laying sideways and stared blankly at the bird-headed teenager.

"Yeah."

She held up a weak thumbs up. "Sounds good to me."

After that, they were told to get into their Hero Costumes, bring any gear associated with it, and then herded to the buses which would take them to the exam location for the practical.

* * *

 **Location: Bus Parking Lot, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: July 6, 20XX**

Aizawa-sensei began, "The test exercise will begin shortly. Obviously, you can fail this test too," he sighed. "So, if you want to head to the forest lodge, then we'd better not see any pitiful blunders from you."

Nine.

Eight teachers were there mostly from the Heroic Department and one teacher from the Support Course. There were was twenty of them. Someone was missing. Something wasn't right here. Hisoka gripped the hilt of her dagger as she prepared herself mentally. Their presences were unknown, and therefore unnerving.

Jiro-san asked, counting on her fingers, "Why so many teachers...?"

"I've no doubt you all learned what information you could have for the test beforehand, so I think you already hold a vague notion of what you are going to do." Aizawa-sensei looked over at Ashido-san and Kaminari-san who were cheering happily about the robots from the entrance exam.

"Sorry, I'm afraid not!" A muffled voice then spoke, Aizawa-sensei's scarf beginning to rustle around and out popped Principal Nezu, with his paw high in the air. "Due to various reasons, we're changing the contents of the test, starting today!"

"Mr. Principal!"

"You're changing things?!" Yaoyorozu-san said, sounding surprised.

Ten.

Did that mean what she thought it was?

"Well... Fears of a surge in villainy, really. Battling against robots doesn't even come close enough to fighting against an actual Villains." Nezu grabbed a piece of Aizawa-sensei's scarf, using it to descend down him like some sort of mountain while Thirteen made sure he didn't fall. "So, from now on, we'll focus our tests more on person-on-person battle activities and emphasizing a teaching environment close to that of a _real_ battle!"

Hisoka felt like her soul was being dissected when those beady eyes of their principal looked over her. This being... man... (Animal?)

He was dangerous.

"So, boys and girls, all there is to say is... That henceforth we will have you form pairs to engage in combat with one of these here dear educators!" Principal Nezu gestured to the row of pro hero teachers behind him, and Hisoka felt herself go pale as her eyes narrowed dangerously close.

"We're fighting... the teachers...?" Uraraka asked, sounding terrified.

"Now, who all of you are paired with and which teacher you will be fighting, have already been decided!" He beamed at the class. "The way you tend to move, your grades and your degree of familiarity... We personally judged how you'll be paired up based on all sorts of things, and we'll list the matchups now!"

* * *

 **Location: Ground Tetra, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: July 6, 20XX**

The tension in the air had been thick on the ride to their destinations, so much so that Hisoka could have cut it. Hisoka had eyed her friends - Who knew they'd be paired together? - as they had ridden with the teachers to their separate locations, each pair had gotten off when the bus had stopped. She wished them luck.

Being paired with the bubbly Hagakure-san was... unexpected.

She had not interacted much with the girl except when they spoke randomly in class and the locker room and then with Ojiro-san at times. He had told her that Hagakure-san was very nice and Hisoka would agree with that. She was also very talkative. But Ojiro-san liked her a lot and was very good friends with the girl so Hisoka was going to give her the benefit of the doubt.

They were underground, surrounded by large round pillars, with lights overhead that grew dimmer the farther out the room went. Snipe stood in between them and the exit, his face covered by a tan gas mask.

He began to speak, "The time limit is thirty minutes. Your condition to win is to either pin these handcuffs on me or for one of you to escape through the exit behind me." After handing Hisoka the cuffs, he shifted the brown cowboy hat, sporting a metallic plate with a stylized black 'S', over his black dreadlocks. "Your opponent will be me and this will be very similar to a real battle," his voice grew serious, "so think of me as a Villain." Pausing for a moment, he continued with his thoughts, "Suppose you've come across a Villain. If you can fight and win, then that's fine. That being said if the gap in power is too great then it's wiser to run and call for backup." He pulled out his weapon, a large modified gun from the holster tied around his belt buckles. "You should know that rather well, eh, Matsushita?" He tipped his hat up a bit with the tip of the gun.

Hisoka said nothing, eyes narrowing as her fingers wiggled in anticipation. There was no mistaking it... You could win by fights or win by fleeing... And judging by the way his stance was, Hisoka could guess he fought long range with the gun. Snipe's Quirk had to be something related to it as well.

Long-range, huh...

"You have two minutes to go before the timer starts. Go." Snipe waved at them and Hisoka found herself dragged off by the invisible girl some ways away behind a pillar to their right.

"Ney, ney, Hiso-chan what do you think we should do?"

"He focuses on long-range attacks with his gun, so his Quirk has to be involved with it. Judging by it, we won't be able to get close if we stick together," Hisoka explained.

Hagakure-san exclaimed, "Oh! Oh! Then we need a di-!"

 _"Everybody's at their marks, I take it!?"_ A voice came over an intercom, echoing inside the large room. _"In that case, now's the time, Freshmen of U.A. High! Let's begin the End-of-Term test! Readyyyyy... Go!"_

"-version!" Hagakure-san finished. Immediately rounds of bullets fired their way, ricocheting off of the pillars. The sudden sound made them flinch. "It's like he knows where we are."

"Maybe that's part of his Quirk." The bullets pinpointed with precision on the pillar they hid behind. Hisoka tried to peek around the stone to see if she could spot where the target was when a bullet grazed the top of her head, shooting through the hood causing her to whip her head back around.

"Are you okay?!"

She nodded, taking a deep breath. "That was... close..."

"Yeah! But at this rate, we won't be able to move at all!" Hagakure-san waved her gloved hands around.

"Calm down," Hisoka told her before she closed her eyes. She heard the bullets and slowly she was able to pinpoint that Snipe was near the exit. "It's just a diversion."

Hagakure-san exclaimed as smoke began to fill the room, "We need one too!"

"Smoke?"

"Maybe he's trying to block our view."

"Then he'd have to deal with it, too."

"Ah! Hiso-chan! I've got an idea!" She began taking off her gloves and shoes. "Can you distract him?"

Hisoka grinned, catching on quickly. "Gladly."

She threw the cuffs to Hagakure-san before more bullets rained down on the pillar and they split up. The stone pillar cracked when the final bullet ended its life, crumbling to the ground. Hisoka glanced around her, seeing the different sized rocks lying near her as she kneeled and focused on the sound once more, hearing the Pro Hero's footsteps.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Snipe shouted, shooting at random.

Well, he came off as a Villain rather well.

With rubble surrounding her, Hisoka grabbed a few of the small rocks and threw them in different directions. She heard bullets shot in their directions; she took the chance to run left, weaving through the pillars and smoke. The end of her coat got caught by one of the bullets as she dodged behind a pillar, ripping when it passed through the fabric.

"C'mon don't hide!"

Let's give him what he wanted then.

Hisoka ducked another bullet and took out her dagger, running around when the footsteps came close enough and into the smoke towards where she saw the shadow of the 'Villain'.

"Woo!"

Snipe jumped back when Hisoka tried to stab him from the right. Cocking his gun back, he shot at her when she closed in, the bullet deflected just in time by the blade of her weapon. She blocked another then a third as she closed in, her eyes widened when the shock of the deflecting particles cracked the blade after the fourth time breaking it. ( ** _Red…_** _"Take a deep breath. It will calm you down, my child." Breathe…_ ) Hisoka jumped backward, flipping in the air before she rolled out of the way when a line of bullets was shot at her feet, only to stop in a kneeling position when she saw the gun pointed right at her.

"Got ya."

She slowly raised her arms, throwing the now useless weapon to the side when the gun motioned her to. When the gun tilted up, she stood. Snipe moved closer.

"You have some moves, Matsushita, but looks like your time's run out."

"Hmm... I don't think so..." She said slowly, smile widening when a pair of yellow cuffs came out of nowhere and locked around the wrist that held his gun.

"Got him!"

"When did you-" Snipe sounded surprised, elbow moving back when it bounced back. "Bounce?" He uttered, confused.

Hagakure-san's voice slowly rose, pulling on the handcuffs roughly, "Snipe-sensei...!"

"It was a misunderstanding! It was beyond my control! I didn't do it on purpose...!" He tried to appease her, flailing his free hand as the other was tugged back and forth.

Hisoka snorted, her shoulders relaxing when the intercom announced their passing. She moved to gather her broken weapon, staring at it silently, brown blank eyes reflected back at her. She had noticed she was lacking when it came to long range, preferring to fight up close as that was what she was trained in. Her Quirk didn't help in fighting, though.

And what if she couldn't make it in time to heal people?

If long-range Villains got in the way that would cause problems for her. A way to have her blood injected into them from far away would be a good idea. Brown eyes moved towards the gun the Pro Hero had.

A gun could work...

She would think more about that later tonight.

* * *

 **Location: Class 1-A, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: July 7, 20XX**

Hisoka was greeted with Ashido-san's sobbing, "I'm... I'm totes looking forward... To all your stories... Oh god..." when she opened the door to the classroom the next day. She stood there with Kaminari-san and Kirishima-san with grim expressions (like they were told their life would end in three months.)

Midoriya-san tried to cheer them up. "You don't know, there could totally be some unexpected twist!"

"No, Midoriya! If you say that, you'll jinx it!" Sero-san said with a frown to him, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Those who fail the exam don't get to go to the forest lodge and will be stuck in **_remedial hell_**!" Kaminari-san shouted with eyes filled with tears as he pointed an angry finger at Midoriya-san. "And we never cleared the practical! If you still don't get that then your own grade level is sub-monkey, you bastard!"

Hisoka glanced at Fumi who shrugged, moving his way to his seat. Hisoka waved to Tsuyu, offering her a smile when the bell rang.

"Calm down, dude, that was some tirade!" Sero-san frowned at him. "I mean, I don't know either, man. Thanks to Mineta we technically both cleared it, but all I did was sleep. So, like, as long as it's not been made clear how we're being graded..."

"IF YOU'RE GUNNA SHOW US PITY THEN WHY DON'T YOU GIVE US MORE THAN THAT!" Kaminari-san shouted at Sero-san.

The sound of the door abruptly sliding open caught Hisoka's attention. "When the bell rings, then you take your seats," Aizawa-sensei said as made his way through the door, immediately silencing all of the students and sending them to their desks as he strode up to the front. "Morning..." He greeted sluggishly, uncaring to cover his yawn. Now, about your End-of-Term exams... I hate to say that some of you have failed, and as such..."

Hisoka popped a cheek on her fist, waiting while some of her classmates held pained looks.

Sensei's tired face slowly morphed, a mischievous glint passing through his orbs as his lips twisted into a sadistic grin. "Everybody's going to the forest lodge!"

"WHAT A TWIST!" Kirishima-san shouted loudly in surprise, raising his fists in the air, and Ashido burst out into happy tears.

"Hnnnnn!" Satou-san slammed a fist on his desk in victory.

Aizawa-sensei's face shifted back to a bland look, tiredness returning to his eyes, making the black bags a bit more profound. "There were zero failing grades for the written exam, for the practical, Satou, Kirishima, Ashido, Kaminari, and Sero all failed."

Kirishima-san asked with his hand in the air excitedly, "But we can still go, sensei?!"

The black-haired Pro Hero nodded his head. "For the exam, we 'Villains' left you a way to win while gauging how you faced the challenges we set for each of you," Aizawa-sensei said with a sigh, "If we hadn't, then you'd all have run into a dead end before the challenges even really began."

"So, when you said you were coming at us to crush us..." Ojiro-san trailed off with a nervous sweat, looking to their teacher.

"That was to drive you into a corner, the forest lodge was a boot camp to begin with. So, the students who failed are the ones who need it the most." Aizawa-sensei's sadistic smile appeared again. "It was a logical ruse!"

"NO, IT'S A BLATANT LIE!" Kirishima-san choked out.

"Not again... That's U.A. for you!" Iida said with a nervous sweat before he stood up, his hand in the air. "All the same! If you keep piling up 'ruses' then our trust in you will begin to waver, will it not?!"

If sensei did it once he was bound to do it again...

"You're not wrong, I'll admit. But it's not as though it was all a pack of lies." Aizawa-sensei looked to the rowdy bunch who were cheering in happiness. "Failing grades are failing grades. So, you've all earned yourselves special remedial periods. And to put it bluntly, they'll be harder than they would have been had you stayed on campus. Now, I'm going to hand out the lodge guides so pass them back."

As the day ended, Hisoka paused in her stretch when she heard the suggestion of shopping together as a class.

Hagakure-san bounced over to her and exclaimed, "Hiso-chan! Hiso-chan! You should definitely come!"

"Ah... I can't," she stated not even a second after, lowering her arms.

"Eh~? Why not?!"

"I'm visiting the hospital tomorrow."

"Why?" Ojiro-san asked as he came up behind the girl.

"My mom's there."

A few frowns were directed her way. "Is she hurt? Did she have an accident?"

"Something like that..." She muttered, dropping the subject before Hisoka followed Fumi and Tsuyu out of the classroom.

"You okay?" Tsuyu asked when they made their way down the hallway.

Hisoka shrugged. "I'll be fine..." Her stomach growled causing her to blush. "...if I have something to eat, I guess."

Fumi snorted without looking up from his phone, typing away at something, as Tsuyu giggled. "Do you want to get some ice cream? There's a small shop near the train station."

Hisoka nodded.

"You go on ahead. There're a few things I need to get done before I can actually leave," Fumi answered still not looking up from his piece of technology.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Mmmkay. See you later, Fumikage!" Tsuyu grabbed Hisoka's hand and pulled her along. Fumi watched them leave with a smile, a knowing look in his red eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Do you know how much time I spent on thinking about which student to pair with and which teacher had to fight Hisoka? Too much... My brain hurts... So much studying the fights (and watching the anime versions) and even seeing what people said about each fight to help me choose to had come down to four choices - Thirteen (the original contender with Yuga), Power Loader (with Iida most likely), Snipe (only came after some thought), and Present Mic (cause Koda was replaced by Hisoka). With the deadline coming and unable to choose I flipped a coin and the choice for the teacher was chosen by chance in the end.**

 **Yaaa...**

 **What did you think?**

 **I think it was an excellent choice after some thinking. ^^**

 **On another note, the movie is coming out... Super excited about it! We get to see a younger All Might! And another Quirkless person from the most recent trailer. From what the plot says it happens between "the climactic finals are over, and U.A. is getting ready for the summer training camp." And while I could really like to add the movie cause the trailers are making it look really cool I'm not going to simply because of the release date is in August/Fall. I'll do it as a one-shot some time (I've got a few ideas for one-shots, but I don't know if I'm gonna do them or not because I've tried in the past... I never stick to them. -_-)**

 **Well... who knows. Let's just look forward to the next arc and me acting as a bad parent toward my little stabby baby Hiso-chan!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: "I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 191, Favs: 135, Reviews: 142, Communities: 7, Views: 26471**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Sn- I understand what you are saying. Not enough blood can be harmful for her. That is why there are the Iron Pills. It helps regain the blood she gave away. Also, there's more info on her Quirk on the profile if you're interested in seeing the changes/updates I've made over the course of the story. It should help clear some things up. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Feng Lengshun- Well, at least you gave it ago. Not everyone will like this story, but I thank you for reading my story, anyway. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Prince- I actually think Monoma is really funny but yeah, he's a prick. It's just not Tsuyu's hands he'd have to watch out for. ^^ (No, it's not because they're under suspicion or anything like that. It was just the best pairing out of them all.) Hagakure is such a ball of sunshine and so bubbly. I do agree with that. I think it's normal for no citizens to have guns like normal Japan, but Heroes have them to protect and all that. But I like tormenting Hisoka~! She's just too cute not to! Lol! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AubreyKuwata- Hi and welcome back! Glad to see you are both still alive. I hope LA and the Incredibles were fun! I am going to be seeing it next weekend. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **ShugoYuuki123- I am glad you are and hope to continue to live up to your expectations. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Vedahzii- Yup! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

 **To A Meaning**

* * *

 **Location: Front Door, Hisoka's and Fumikage's Apartment, Third Floor, Sunrise Apartments, Eastern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: July 8, 20XX**

"Fumi," Hisoka began, "here's a list of things I need. If you could grab them, that would be really helpful." She handed him a bit of money and a piece of paper that held her small list - just a few things were needed. She had everything else.

He took it, counting the money before pocketing both. "You can still come, Hisoka. You can visit her another day."

Hisoka shook her head. "No, I'm going today."

"I can just come with. We can go shopping tomorrow together."

"It'll be fine. It has been the last few times. You can come with me next time." Maybe...

He sighed, running a hand through his black feathery hair, knowing she wouldn't budge. "I'll hold you to that then."

"Be safe."

"You too."

With that, Fumi went left as Hisoka went right, going their separate ways.

* * *

 **Location: Haru's Room, Third Floor, Tokyo Metropolitan Matsuzawa Hospital, Kamikitazawa, Setagaya Ward, Eastern Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: July 8, 20XX**

"Mother, I've brought a new flower with me today," Hisoka said once she opened the door, a potted plant of fresh lilacs* in her hands. It was still a flower bud, but it would open within a week, unfurling to reveal light lavender blooms that came with a rich fragrance. "Do you like them?" She asked when she sat the plant on the table next to the vase.

It was something different but easy to take care of. Hisoka thought another pop of color would be nice for the room.

"I do, my child. Thank you for them." She was gifted with a smile, warm brown eyes watching her sit in her previous place from the last visits.

"Un." She watched her mother slide the plant a bit, nearing a paper vase filled with colorful paper flowers. "Did you make those?"

"I made them with my friend." Haru brushed her fingertips along a blue paper rose. "She's very good at origami and has been teaching me a few things."

"That's good to hear that you've been having fun."

"Indeed, I have," the elder woman said. "How have you been, my child?"

"I've been... good, mother."

"How is Fumi doing?"

"Fumi is doing fine. He says hello and that he'll come to visit you soon."

"And your other friends? How are they?"

"They're all doing good."

"Having fun?"

"Yes, mother. Recently, we went to the beach to relax some before the End-of-Term exam."

"Did you have a good time?"

Hisoka nodded. "I did. It was a really unique experience going for my first time. The water was so blue! We had a sand building contest, swam around a lot, and got to smash a watermelon too. I even collected a few seashells."

"That's wonderful, my child!" She paused before adding, "And your exam?"

"I passed."

Haru clapped, beaming a proud look at her daughter. "I wouldn't doubt that you did, my child. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you..." Hisoka mumbled, glancing away.

They continued to talk until they fell into a comfortable silence, folding different flowers together when Haru suggested it. She showed the young teenager how, moving nimble fingers over each crease, creating shapes; they folded paper until there was a small pile of different colored flowers on the table between them. Dark brown eyes stared at the pale pink rose she was finally able to make; her thumb traced the decorative theme of purple and yellow bubbles embellishing the paper flower.

"Mom..." Hisoka glanced up at the woman. "What do you think love is?"

Haru paused in her folding, brown eyes widening behind red-rimmed glasses just a bit as they stared at the identical pair across the table. She wondered what had brought this on... Hisoka had never shown interest in this before. Did that mean what she thought? Her eyes moved from the younger girl towards the outside, to the bright blue sky that encompassed the whole Earth.

"Love is a craving," she explained. "It is a drive you have, like thirst. It, like thirst, can make you do strange things. It can come in an instant, like a strike of lightning, or over the course of a long time. You may not realize it until it dawns on you so suddenly you don't know what to do. It can be unpredictable and irrefutable like a force of nature, and everyone wants someone to love them in the end, even if they say otherwise."

Hisoka stared blankly, biting the inside of her cheek to stop herself from saying something she would regret, changing it to something else, "What made you fall in love with... _him_?"

"I was in love before I even knew it. Your father was strong, protective, caring, and so much more to me. He was like the moon to my sun, my love for him radiating independently over anything else I've felt before. How could I not fall for that?" She sighed lovingly, the same look on her face Hisoka remembered seeing from that night in the alleyway, as she held a hand to her cheek.

Hisoka wanted to know more. She could not stop her mouth. "Did you ever realize he would go down this path?"

"Who knows, my child. The mind can be a fickle, mysterious thing. The more we know the more questions there are. Time changes people and the mind just as much."

"Do you... still love him?"

A drop of sweat rolled down Hisoka's cheek as her mother's eyes stared straight into her own, an adoring look filling within the brown that she always loved to look into. "I do, and I always will. Just as I will always love you, my child." Her smile grew blinding, widening until all her teeth showed.

It scared Hisoka more than she thought.

* * *

 **Location: First Floor, Tokyo Metropolitan Matsuzawa Hospital, Kamikitazawa, Setagaya Ward, Eastern Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: July 8, 20XX**

"Hisoka."

She blinked, looking up curiously from her phone when someone called out from behind her. Turning to look over her shoulder, she saw Todoroki-san standing in the hallway with a bag over his shoulder.

"Todoroki-san," she greeted him, nodding her head. "How are you?"

He walked up to her as they moved to the side near a vending machine. "I'm fine. And you?"

"The same as I was before, I guess. Are you visiting someone here?"

"My mom. Are you as well?"

"Yes," she answered with a nod.

He looked at what drinks that were available, ending up deciding on a cherry coke. "Would you like something? My treat."

"You don't have to do that."

He shrugged. "It's fine."

"If you don't mind then." She chose an orange soda after a moment of thinking. They moved to an empty small lounge area placed near a side entrance, sitting across from one another in seats next to large windows. A garden was displayed for their viewing, vibrant greens mixed with orange, red, and pink colored flowers in a tasteful display.

"How's your mother doing?" She asked after a silence had fallen over them, taking a drink afterward.

"She's doing better then what she was before. She has even made a new friend here."

"That is good to hear."

"And you?"

"She's... good. I am just happy to see her healthy." Hisoka was glad to talk with Todoroki-san, mentioning or asking whatever came to mind for the next hour after that. It was not often she got to do this. It was nice to have someone to know how she felt. Glancing at the clock the room had, she stood. "It's getting late. I need to head back home."

He jerked his head after he checked the time as well. "I need to as well. It was nice talking with you, Hisoka."

"You as well, Todoroki-san." They walked to the exit, stepping side by side with each other until they made it towards a separating point. "I'll see you at school."

"Shoto."

"Hmmm?"

"Call me Shoto, Hisoka," he told her, smiling a small, warm smile.

"Then I will see you on Monday, Shoto."

* * *

 **Location: Class 1-A, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: July 10, 20XX**

Hisoka glanced at Midoriya-san from across the classroom as he took his seat when the bell rung, glad that he had not been hurt badly. Just a bit of scaring that would go away after a week that was covered with some bandages. She had found out about his encounter from Fumi Saturday evening.

"Good, you are in your seats," Aizawa-sensei said as popped up from the ground behind the podium, and the whole class looked to the yellow sleeping bag on the floor, startled and wondered at what time their sensei had gotten there. Unashamedly yawning, he began the class with, "So... with that being the case, we ought to be more wary of the enemies' movements."

Hisoka frowned at her desk. He was right. If Shigaraki was targeting U.A. students now... The thought worried and angered her greatly...

"The destination for our school trip has been changed most likely." Aizawa-sensei ripped up the guide he still had, crumpling both halves and tossed them in the trash. "The new destination won't be announced until the day of the event."

"What? I already told my parents..." Sero-san said with a frown.

"So basically, the school can't control how and where this information will spread..." Yaoyorozu-san prompted, raising her voice.

Aizawa-sensei said with a shrug, "You're lucky we haven't canceled it all together, to be honest."

"...Should've fucking killed them..." Bakugo-san grumbled, "Even if it meant breaking a bone or two."

"Hey Bakugo, did you not hear the part about how Midoriya was knee deep in it?" Hagakure-san huffed. "You of all people should know our bylaws state that public displays of 'individuality' are forbidden."

"Whatever! He should have cracked a few skulls in the process!" Bakugo-san scowled, snapping back at her.

"Kacchan..."

"Ahem." Aizawa brought the class' attention back to him. "Anyways, we'll meet behind the school on the original date by the buses, so be sure you've packed everything by then."

"YES!" Everyone chimed out before their classes started.

* * *

 **Location: U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: July 10, 20XX**

Hisoka nodded along to what Tsuyu was saying, agreeing as Fumi scowled and huffed. She smiled a bit, snickering behind her hand at his misfortune while Tsuyu teased him. As they walked the hallway back to class, other students making their way to their own destination, she caught the eye of her homeroom teacher walking on the other side, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He looked a bit banged up. Behind him, she caught a mess of indigo hair.

Shinsou-san...

Tired purple eyes connected with her own and she nodded towards him. He offered a scowl, turning his head away as he continued after Aizawa-sensei. Her head followed him, noting scrapes and bruises along his arms.

A small smile passed by her lips.

A step at a time.

He would make it.

"Hisoka, why are smiling?"

She looked at Fumi, shaking her head. "It's nothing. C'mon, we should hurry. We'll be late if we don't." She sped up, the two following behind her.

* * *

 ** _Location: Unknown_**

Love _(Move... MoveMoveMoveMoveMoveMoveMoveMoveMoveMoveMoveMove! Move! They couldn't have her!)_ \- **_dangerousdangerousdangerous -_** _something unknown._

 _So good..._

 _A system to destroy them._

 ** _Red._** The most frustrating thing... _(No! Nothing was... It was dripping...)_

 _They felt tired. They felt weaker now but that had not mattered. **Changes.** Physiological need just as breathing, water, and food were._

 _This was all her fault. She had to do something about all of this. There was just so much coming out!_

 ** _"Hero-Killer..."_** _She wanted to hurt something... someone... A slash._

 _Screams._

 _There were bodies scattered around her, faces blurry and staticky. **"You are more like me then you think."** Light on a blade. Death on a blade._

 _She called again._

 _Nothing._

 _Nothing at all._

 ** _"Ehehehehe. You won't be able to move at all when I'm around, girly."_** _Could she escape this **Red**?_

 _Something grabbed her._

 _"I just want you two to get along..." **Panic spread through her veins, cold as ice but burning nonetheless.**_

 **STOP IT! JUST STOP!**

 **No. HAH!**

 ** _I'm sorry..._**

 ** _"Never."_**

* * *

 **Location: Hallway, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: July 11, 20XX**

Hisoka glanced down at the leftover bags of cookies in her arm, the other rubbing her tired eyes. She really had wished that she had been able to get back asleep but alas she was unable to. Too stressed from a dream she had not wanted to remember.

Baking helped.

It was easy for her mind to wander and blank out as she moved through the motions. Cookies were easy to make too, and she had made more than previously thought. So, as an offer of goodwill and after she gave her classmates some, she gave a few bags over to Kendo-san in the lunchroom, the class president of Class 1-B. She was thankful for them and would share them with the whole class.

Hisoka had nodded, waving to her as she left. Flipping her phone open, she realized she only had about ten minutes left before the bell rang to end lunch. She still had two bags left over. Maybe she could just give them to Tsuyu. She could give them to her siblings (if there was any left...). They were sure to like that. That was until she heard muttering.

Curious, she looked around to find a tall boy with dark, messy hair and pointy ears slouching against the wall, tracing a shape with his finger over it. He wore the school's uniform in a slovenly way. Tilting her head, she bundled her way over to the very alone boy and tapped his shoulder.

"Wh-What?!" He stuttered, thin, tiny black eyes glancing her way. (After that, a picture of a scared kitten entered her mind, wanting to make her coo over the taller boy, and would not leave her even when she would see him next.)

"Are you okay?"

Stepping away from her, he looked to the ground. "I... Umm..."

Maybe he was just shy. Maybe he would like something sweet to help calm himself down. Cookies were always a good place to start!

"Here." She handed him one of the bags, pushing it against his chest when he shook. He took it with a shaky hand, watching her every move cautiously. "They're mix of chocolate chip and peanut butter."

"O-oh... Um... Okay..."

"I hope you like them. Goodbye." She bowed her head slightly before moving on, hopeful to get to class before the bell rang.

* * *

 **Location: Hisoka's Room, Hisoka's and Fumikage's Apartment, Third Floor, Sunrise Apartments, Eastern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: July 15, 20XX**

Hisoka sat on her bed, legs curled up under her and was reading a book on how to mix different herbs for medical purposes when her phone buzzed on her tan nightstand. Placing a bookmark to save her place, she closed the book gently and sat it next to her. Taking a look at her phone, she saw that it was a text from Tsuyu. Y _ou busy right now?_

She wiggled her thumbs over the keys, messaging back. _No, I'm not. I was just reading._

Her reply was immediate. _Wanna hang out?_

Hisoka: _Sure. Your house?_

Tsuyu: _If you don't mind. I have to watch my siblings._

Hisoka: _That's fine._

Tsuyu: _Cool!_

Hisoka: _I'll head over in a moment._

A second later her phone pinged with Tsuyu's reply. _See you soon!_

Getting up, Hisoka popped her head out to see Fumi watching a rerun of some anime. "Fumi, I'm heading over to Tsuyu's house to hang out.

"Kay," he responded. After gathering up her phone, house key, and other essentials and packed them in her shoulder bag, she walked out into the living room. "...Just you?"

"Un." She nodded.

"What time will you be back?"

"Maybe around dinner time. It depends on what happens."

"Alright. Message me when you get there and then when you leave."

"Fumi..."

"To be on the safe side," he added, looking her way. "After what happened with Midoriya, it's better to be cautious than sorry."

He had a point. "Okay." She walked to the front door. "There are leftovers from last night in the fridge you can heat up for lunch."

"Kay! Be safe and don't stay out too late!"

Hisoka opened the front door, said, "I won't." And closed it behind her.

* * *

 ** _*Lilacs: The first emotions of love_**

 **Author's Note: Cookies are love... Cookies are life... -_- Really, they are! Particularly sugar cookies! If any of you disagree then fight me! -puts of fists- Lol! Anyway, did you enjoy this chapter? It was… interesting? I wanna say that… to write things that I did here. Hope you like it! And I know you'll really like the next chapter. It involves something with Tsuyu and Hisoka~. ^^ See you all next week!**

 **Ney, if Hisoka was male who would she take after more? Stain or Haru?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: "I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 199, Favs: 140, Reviews: 147, Communities: 7, Views: 28017**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Prince- Shouto's interest in Hisoka is more of a friend, almost in a family time, not a romantic interest. That's going to be someone else (if you can guess correctly I'll draw Tsuyu and Hisoka doing whatever you want~). Yeah, the areas are fixed. When I write, sometimes my hands move before my brain and act out and I won't notice it until later. -_- It can get rather annoying at times. You think that's sad. Just wait until later! -insert super awesome evil laugh here with thunder and lightning effects behind me- Heh. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **DschingisKhan- CH 5: I'm glad you gave my story a go. (Yes, Strider Ninja Turtle is her father as I am sure you already know~.) Of course, to Shinsou. They'd be those two people who would be willing to help each other out without evening to ask. Just eye contact would do them good. ^^ Never thought of transfusions. I need to think about it. CH 8: Well, I hope there is enough change later for you. CH 15: The name can always changer later on. I know where you are coming from and I had thought of not adding it, but the 'Hero' part added in the name is a trend from what I've seen, and everyone had done it so Hisoka would not have noticed it and so did not put any thought to it about not adding it. Thank you for the mechanical issue. I never took notice of that or thought of it. I'll see about it. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

 **To The Question**

* * *

 **Location: Class 1-A, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: July 21, 20XX**

Hisoka took a sharp breath as her drink had run through her faster than she was expecting. After setting her chopsticks down and standing abruptly before moving away from the desk, she told the other two that were with her, "Restroom," before racing herself out of the classroom. She hoped she made it in time!

Tsuyu and Fumi watched with amused expressions as the door slid shut with a _clang_ and went back to eating.

"Run, run as fast as you can," Tsuyu uttered with mirth, "For you can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man."

Fumi raised an eyebrow at her, his expression as bland as his tone. "Really?"

Tsuyu only laughed before snatching a piece of cooked beef from the bento to her right. Hisoka really did know how to cook. Tsuyu was _almost_ jealous of her skill but if she was able to get snacks from her - she had still yet to receive her jello... One day. One day... - then she was fine with that. Hisoka was too kind for her own good.

"Why not just ask her to make you a bento?" Fumikage asked.

Tsuyu shrugged as she went back to eating her own food. "Never came up."

"She won't mind."

"Really?"

He nodded, taking a steamed vegetable - which he was out of and craved for more - from his childhood friend's bento without any sense of guilt. "Just ask; we both know she'll happily agree to it. Hisoka likes cooking, especially for her friends. Besides, the worse she could say is no."

That was true. Tsuyu did not want to add extra work for Hisoka, however, but it never hurt to ask. Still, she can cook her own food - she had been since she was young, learning from her mom, and had added to that when her siblings were born.

They went back to eating in silence.

Red eyes glanced up from the phone in one hand, using his thumb to swipe through a few social media accounts to see what was new, as his thoughts began to wander to the frog-like girl. He had watched from the very beginning as the small bud of friendship bloomed between the two girls quickly. Tsuyu was very straightforward with her intentions and had always spoken her mind with Hisoka, becoming close with one another more than he thought. Too fast. For a time, Fumi had felt threatened - that he would be **_replaced_** , not needed anymore, just a phase that Hisoka was finished with - but he had pushed those silly thoughts away as he knew Hisoka would never do that.

He felt stupid to have thought that.

It was not in her nature.

So, he watched the two and saw something he never thought would have happened. Hisoka was interested in someone. She may not have known it at first, but he knew with the glances, the touches, the smiles, the body language - he liked to think that he was good at reading people. People rarely ever said what they wanted, after all. Like when his mom would say she was okay with whatever had happened when she was really not - when she was really angry and bothered by what was happening. It was all in the eyebrows and the thinness of her lips (or well, that was what he had learned from his dad). His dad knew what to do to calm her, that knowing smile he'd see when his dad did what he did.

Aunt Haru was another example of the importance of body language. He rarely knew what she was really thinking - Hisoka took after her in that regard when she closed herself off. But he found certain things to look for over the years such as if she took sharper steps than usual and had that hard look in her eyes, then you knew that it was best if she was left alone. Or after a training session she did with her daughter - the look in her eyes at times was like she saw something ** _(one)_** else.

Just like that, Hisoka took after her mother in more ways than one. If she knew then she never said anything but Fumi saw and understood. Fumi knew more about Hisoka than she thought he knew. That natural blank expression hid much - just as that smile her parent had - but not from him. If she was baking in the early hours then he knew she was stressed, that something had happened. If her eyes were glossy, were wet with unshed tears, then Fumi knew to comfort her and in time would know what was wrong, but if he saw that _Red_ then he did what he to make it stop.

What Tsuyu did around Hisoka differed ever so much then with her other friends. She would stand closer, touching shoulder to shoulder at times, laugh and smile more when around the brown-eyed girl, and even sounded happier than when she was with others. Hisoka was not bothered by all the touching like she would have been beforehand - it showed with how she let Tsuyu hold her hand more often than not when they were walking home together or when they spend time together. It brought a few things into perspective for Fumikage.

He wanted to make sure.

"Tsuyu, how do you feel about Hisoka?"

The female across from him froze in mid-bite and stared silently at him, thoughts pondering inside her mind. After she swallowed, she answered, "I admire her. I think she's cute and I like the way she smiles." A splash of pink dusted her cheeks. "She makes me happy and I want to get to know her better. I really like her... a lot."

Fumikage's gaze held study. "Tomorrow. Are you busy?"

Tsuyu shook her head. "No." All she had to do was some grocery shopping, as a few things they were low on were in need of restocking, but that could be done in the evening. Fumikage typed on his phone, sending her a link moments later. Her phone dinged in her bag, making her stand up and go to her desk. When she opened it, she tilted her head and gave him a questioning look as she came back to her seat. "Cats?

Fumikage nodded. "Cats.

"Why cats?"

"Hisoka likes them. Anyway, I'm using my win in the bet we made during the Sports Festival. I want you to go there with Hisoka."

She gave him a vacant stare as Hisoka came back.

* * *

 **Location: Front Gate, Outside U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: July 21, 20XX**

Hisoka stopped short, staring at the frog girl. "This weekend?"

She received a nod. "Yes," Tsuyu said. "I want to take you out somewhere, if you don't mind that is..."

"I don't see why not. I have nothing going on tomorrow. Will that be fine?" Brown eyes gazed at her curiously,

"It is!" Tsuyu beamed at her, grabbing onto her again as she pulled her along with Fumi walking behind the two, clicking away at his phone. She had been doing that a lot lately - not that Hisoka minded! She actually liked it... a lot...

"Do you have any place in mind?"

"It's a surprise. You'll find out tomorrow."

Hisoka decided to go along with it. "Un."

She never saw when Fumi leaned over, bluntly muttering low enough for only Tsuyu to hear, "You realize if you _hurt_ her and make her cry then I won't be the only one you'd have to deal with."

Tsuyu nodded. "I do."

As long as she knew then everything was good.

* * *

 **Location: Tokyo Train Station, 1 Chome Marunouchi, Southern Chiyoda City, Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: July 22, 20XX**

Hisoka stared at her phone, leaning against the wall, looking at the latest text message from Tsuyu telling her she was on her way. She felt a bit dazed, absently remembering this was the same station used during the week-long internship, when she had gotten ready, unsure what to wear. So, she went with a dark green short-sleeve shirt with a zipped up grey hooded vest, a black skirt over a pair of knee-length leggings, and a pair of dull green slip-ons. She also had taken her tan shoulder purse that rested against her right hip.

"Hisoka!" The said girl looked up to catch the sight of green hair tied up in a high ponytail as Tsuyu raced towards her in a bright blue off-the-shoulders sweater on top of a light grey skirt. "Sorry for keeping you waiting. Did you have to wait long?"

"No, it's fine," Hisoka said, watching Tsuyu stop in front of her. "How are you?"

"I'm good and you?"

"'m fine."

"Are you ready?" At her nod, Tsuyu slipped her hand into Hisoka's soft one before pulling her into the recently arrived train that would take them to their destination. "Then let's go. We don't want to be late after all!"

* * *

 **Location: Cat Café Calico, Sixth Floor of the Fuji Building, Northern Kabukicho, Shinjuku, Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: July 22, 20XX**

Hisoka stared at the short fawn tabby cat with a white chest to her left and then at the really fluffy, white cat to her right. Tsuyu could literally see the sparkles in those brown eyes as they passed over every single cat they could find. If she had a tail, it would be wagging a mile a second.

"I know how much you like cats..."

Hisoka nodded quickly, smiling at the girl as they were shown to a small table positioned next to a sunny window and a large cat tree, filled with cats tanning in the warmth the sunlight brought, behind one of the chairs. "Un! Un!"

Tsuyu smiled back as she took her seat; it was growing slowly when an image of Hisoka with cat ears and a tail appeared in her mind. That would be so adorable. The image made her blush. (It was then that she vowed she would make it happen. And take pictures. Lots of them. Just for her.)

Hisoka could not believe it.

So. Many. Cats!

One of the waiters came over, the uniform cat-themed complete with a green apron, and asked for their orders with a cat pun that made Tsuyu snort. The menu was even cat-themed, and they could even order cat treats to feed the felines. Hisoka ordered a fizzy strawberry drink, watermelon for Tsuyu, and some cat macaroons and cookies that would be shared between the two girls. Almost as if on cue a black cat had come and rubbed his face on Hisoka's leg as the waiter left. She crouched down and picked him up gently, spotting the tag with the name Suki engraved on it.

"Suki... " Hisoka cooed, scratching his short grey ears. "Tsuyu... look he's purring!" Suki settled down on her lap.

She never saw the picture Tsuyu took before she said, "Look over here." Hisoka was wide eyed when a clicking noise resounded from Tsuyu's frog-themed phone.

"Why'd you take my picture?"

Tsuyu stared at the identical wide-eyed expressions both cat and human had in the picture, and she couldn't help but giggle at it. "Look," she said as she flipped the phone over. "You have a twin."

With a snort, Hisoka agreed. "I guess so." Suki meowed, headbutting Hisoka's hand to continue scratching as he wanted her attention back on him.

An older female cat jumped onto the table, with a short cinnamon point coat with white legs and chin, claiming it as her own just as the snacks and drinks came.

"That's Hana. She's one of the oldest here," the green-skinned pink-haired waiter, Atsushi as the nametag read, explained. "She's a sweetheart but is a big lazy bum when suntanning so don't mind her. She won't take any food."

"She's very soft," Tsuyu commented, running her fingers through the cat's coat.

"Yup! We've had her here since she was a kitten too." He took back the tray, folding it under his arm and smiled at them. "Well enjoy the food. When you're done and would like to, you have the possibility to feed some of the cats."

Tsuyu was faced with sparkling eyes that she couldn't say no to. So, they snacked on the goodies and drinks cheerfully, talking about their lives and their friends and their classes at U.A., pleased with them and the company of the cats that surrounded them.

Hisoka could not be happier with this that it was like a weird dream. But it definitely happened, and she was delighted that it went rather well, not that Hisoka had many experiences to compare it to. She didn't have any, to be honest. She looked around at the other occupants, not many, but it looked to be just a few couples here on a date other than them. This was her first date and with another girl as well.

A sudden dawn of realization grasped Hisoka's mind. "Tsuyu... is this a date?"

Black eyes glanced up from the kitten she was using a feather toy to play with. "Yeah... You don't mind if it is one?"

Did she?

Did they count this as a date? What about the other outings they did like the ice cream and that one shopping trip? Had those been dates as well?

Did that mean... Tsuyu liked her? Liked _liked_ her?

If so, then what did that say about herself?

Hisoka looked up as memories and feelings burst forth.

Huh...

Hisoka shook her head, a bright blush on her cheeks, red enough to make her look like a tomato. If possible, steam would be raising from her head as well.

Tsuyu tapped her fingers against the table, gaining her attention. "Would you like to do this again?" Tsuyu asked, blushing. "I mean, would… would you like to go on another date? I would be honored to be your girlfriend."

Hisoka started at Tsuyu, her cheeks heating up once more as her fingers played with one another on top of the table. This was such a big thing... And new. She had never been proposed with this before.

It was... exciting.

Her voice was quiet when she asked, "Could we... really do it again?"

"As long as you want to." Tsuyu smiled, reaching across the table, and covered Hisoka's hand with her own.

"I... would like that." She really, really did.

"Me too."

When they made their way back home, Tsuyu held her hand and Hisoka didn't let go, both comfortable and happy in each other's presence.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And the long-awaited first date/question has happened! So many kitties! And kitty ear - in Tsuyu's mind, anyway - Hisoka! Ehehehehe! So much fluff has been happening it's making my teeth rot. Lol. Besides that, I did some research on distance travel between where Tsuyu was born from and where I thought she still lived in - Aichi Prefecture - and where U.A. is - somewhere near Tokyo. It's like almost 3 hours to get from the Aichi Prefecture to Tokyo. So, for convenience and since this is fanfiction, I'm just having the Aichi Prefecture like less than half an hour away from UA. Just thought I mentioned it. ^^**

 **On another note, that the last chapter of this Arc and up next will be the Forest Lodge Arc! Yaaaaaa! So that means nothing for two weeks as there is a lot of ideas I want to get down and see what I can do with this. Yippie! But that means more time for pictures too. There'll be a few new things coming up on my DA page so keep an eye out for that.**

 **Look at what I got~! A new picture! It's been a bit since I drew anything because I've been in a funk to not draw anything but I to drawing here is something new! I have more on the way too! _(Just remove the spaces and it should work.)_**

 **Link: nightmarezanez._deviantart._com/_art/_Hisoka-Matsushita-Ninja-751518843**

 **Happy Early Fourth of July and Independence Day!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: "I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 209, Favs: 146, Reviews: 159, Communities: 7, Views: 30248**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta: Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Prince- Eh... Maybe. While that would be so cute it'd give you cavities I don't know so I'll think about it. Well, haven't you felt that way or have at least thoughts when a best friend spends more and more times with someone else? I know I have. But Fumi knows he'll never be replaced; Hisoka is not like that. And while he does know Tusyu will take care of Hisoka he just wanted to make sure. ^^ -rubs ear- I can hear your screeches from over here... -_-'' Hehehe. And... Burrrrr! Wrong. Good try though and a cute suggestion. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AubreyKuwata- I do understand. I hope you had fun in Washington DC and New York! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **D-Koy24- That's good to hear. There are other images, even a profile image in the first chapter if you never saw it and was wondering if there was more. *Intense face* Indeed! -pats head- Really? Huh. Sorry but the pairing of finally become official. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Vedahzii- I know~. Originally, it was going to be used for something funny (like they have to wash Kuro or wear funny outfits) when the first date idea was proposed by to me. So, you can thank them for that. ^^ Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **DschingisKhan- CH 19: Ehehehehehe. I'm so happy to hear you were creeped out~! That was what that part was about the whole time! CH 21: Well sometimes there'll be no difference in the end for some things. It all depends on what it is. CH 27: Thank you for the advice. I will be sure to keep a better eye out to watch out more. I will tell you, though, I won't be diverging from canon entirely, but I am going to be changing things increasingly as I go along. You'll find out more within the Forest Training Camp Arc chapters. I hope you will like it. ^^ The people are most aware from what happened in Hosu would be Todoroki, Midoriya, and Iida. Fumi has a general idea from what Hisoka has told him but not most details as she does not want to talk about it. Tsuyu knows something bad happened from observing those around her. There is a limited amount of Heroes (Manual/Masaki Mizushima wanted to keep it on the down low just in case it was something not big just in case) that know, and the Chief of Police know only what they had found and what limited information Hisoka had told them off-screen. If you look at the dream sequences in Chapter 20 where she had led some of them to where she was held at beforehand and for them to get her mother. CH 31: Fumi is da bomb! I am happy how his relationship with Hisoka has gone. Yes, we will be getting more of Tsuyu's POV. I think I have one planned in the next Arc. I have to agree. I think technology in BNH is way more advance then in our world, so I wouldn't put it past them to have the trains that would cut a 3-hour trip to like half an hour or something like that... Ahahaha... I need to work on that it seems. Well, I am learning every day to help improve on my writing to give you all a better reading/viewing experience! I think I'll be ending this review... It's gotten quite long as you can see. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

 **To The Wild, Wild Pussycats**

* * *

 **Location: Bus Parking Lot, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: August 7, 20XX**

Hisoka carried a small duffle bag in her hands, pulling a larger suitcase to the bus with Fumi. The rest of the class was gathering, everyone wearing their school uniforms, as well as Class B. She smiled at Tsuyu, walking up to her side as she was talking with Uraraka-san who seemed to have an excessive amount of stuff with her, and had beamed brightly when the Healing Quirk girl came up to them.

Uraraka-san waved wildly. "Hisoka-chan! Tokoyami-kun! Hi!"

"Good morning," Tsuyu said.

"Un," Hisoka responded, nodding. "Morning."

Fumi greeted them from behind Hisoka, "Good morning, Uraraka, Tsuyu."

"You have everything?" They moved to the bus's luggage compartment to put their bags inside.

"I-"

"WHA?! Class A needs supplementary lessons?! That means someone got a failing mark!" Monoma was there, laughing at them with his sarcastic gaze as Hisoka placed her bags in the compartment last. "HUH?! ISN'T THAT WEIRD?! So strange! I thought Class A was supposed to be superior to class B?!"

Hisoka felt an arm wrap around her own to keep her from moving forward, a slightly sadistic smile on her lips. Glancing to her left, Tsuyu shook her head, holding her back with a knowing gaze, and so she stayed where she was, her lips turned down into a pout.

"Enough." Kendou-san was there behind him and karate chopped the back of his head before looking at the others, smiling pleasantly. "Sorry," she said as she dragged Monoma and his suitcase away from them.

One less body for someone to clean up it seemed.

Iida-san's booming voice overhead called them to get on the bus; she was dragged to the bus, Fumi following them. Uraraka-san had already gotten on with Midoriya-san. Hisoka sighed a bit as she took a seat next to the window in the middle of the bus and was looking out it with a smile as Tsuyu took the seat next to her. They set off shortly after. Fumi sat behind them with Shoto, both silent as they listened to music when the overall noise grew, abuzz with laughter and excitement.

"Let's blast some tunes! Something summery!"

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO STAND ON THE SEATS! NO STANDING ON THE SEATS!"

"Give me pocky..."

"Something that starts with B! Bank! Now, K!"

"Kash money!"

"Hey, please give me some pocky too..."

It was going to be a long bus ride ahead.

Hisoka took out her phone and headphones, plugging the jack into the mobile device, and turned to Tsuyu. "I'm gonna take a nap."

The frog girl nodded in understanding. "I'll wake you up when the bus stops. Sensei said we'll be stopping in hour intervals." She turned to talk with Jiro-san and Sero-san, who sat on their right side, when Hisoka gave a hum as her answer.

She plugged her headphones into her ears and turned on her music. Brown eyes turned back to watch the scenery bypass them, the bus heading onto the highway, the tall bricked wall becoming a blur as they gained speed. Class B's bus was trailing behind them. Stifling a yawn, Hisoka decided it was finally time to close her eyes and, after clenching her fist, rested her cheek against it. It was comfy enough to let her mind shut down as the music took over.

* * *

 ** _Location: Unknown_**

 _Nothing at all._

 _"Wake up!"_

 _So much **red**... Nothing but **red** coming out. More dripped. It began to flow around them. The other sank into the red before they could grab them._

 _She would do anything to help him! (Nothing would come to hurt him if she could help it. Nothing...)_

 _Everything drowned._

 _"You will be scattered-"_

 _(So weak. Something was wrong with them... **They felt tired.** ) "What will happen to her... my mom?"_

 _She called for help..._

 ** _Red._**

 _"She will be... I'm sorry."_

 _"Oh..." Fleeting lights. **Panic spread through her veins, cold as ice but burning nonetheless.**_

 ** _I'm sorry..._** _Crack..._

 _"-not arrested?"_

 _"...interrogated right now."_

 _"Then what?" Her brittle resolve shattered. Her heartbeat quickened and breathing wheezed and she could feel._

 ** _"Well..."_**

 _That choice changed everything for them._

 _She waited there for as long as she could. **"'ove you too..."**_

 _He never came. **"I love you." Someone who she'd love to punch - maim, cut, kill... a variety of words for mixed feelings - for making her mother cry all those nights.**_

 _Agony. Sadness. Tears of **red** were flooding from her. Drowning, sinking beneath them, she tried to reach out to stop it._

 ** _Darkness._**

 ** _"Hisoka, it's all right._**

 _Crack..._

 ** _"I'm here for you."_** _It was like static was blaring from all around her. Fireworks flashed in her mind – vivid colors –_

 _Nothing._

* * *

 **Location: Cliff Above The Beast's Forest, Southern Nagano, Nagano Prefecture, Northwest of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: August 7, 20XX**

Brown eyes snapped open as her body came back to life. She felt her chest tighten, wet coughs escaping her. Gasping, she greedily inhaled all the air she could, breathing in short pants.

 _In._

 _Out._

 _In._

 _Out._

With her breathing paced out more evenly, she could hear past the rush of blood in her ears. Voices were speaking around her - to her.

"-ioka... okay?"

"Oi."

At some point her mind registered that there was a warm hand shaking her shoulder gently. Brown eyes shifted to see two pairs of red and black eyes staring at her with worry and curiosity.

"Hisoka!"

"I'm fine," she mumbled, raising a hand, rubbing her eyes a bit too harshly but she relished the spark of pain it brought. Letting her vision adjust once more, she got up and followed them silently off the bus, arriving at their first rest stop. Hisoka's eyes widened as she stepped out onto the ground, taking in the scenery that lay in front of her.

"Rest stop! Finally!"

Well, this was different. (No, no it wasn't at all... With U.A. anything was possible and all of them should have expected something like this, especially after that announcement Aizawa-sensei told them.)

"Wait, this isn't a rest stop?"

"Where's Class B?" Yaoyorozu-san asked curiously as she too looked around for the other bus. (Good... No needing the feeling of wanting to stab a certain someone then...)

The bus had stopped near the ledge of a cliff. Apart from another small vehicle parked off to the side, there was nothing else that even remotely hinted at any civilization. A scenic range of mountains lay sprawled out as far as the eye could see.

"Something's off," Hisoka mumbled, those near her hearing her. "Be on the look-out for anything suspicious."

"To say there is no ulterior motive would be a lie..." Aizawa-sensei mumbled lowly from a distance before some people got out of the car.

See!

At least they had a beautiful view.

"Heeeey, Eraser! It's been a while!" Hisoka turned to see that the woman's voice was coming from the car near the rest of the class.

"With sparkling eyes, we rock on!" One exclaimed happily.

The other voiced, "Cute, cat, stinger!"

"...Together we are...the wild Pussycats!"

The two of them shuffled together, each striking a pose. They were dressed in similar uniforms of short skirts and tops, consisting of long fluffy tails, oversized paws on their hands, and metallic, robotic cat ears. They grinned widely as they looked over the crowd of students. She noticed a little boy standing near the one with black hair. She watched them for a moment before she realized who they were, and her eyes lit up brightly.

Aizawa cleared his throat, introducing them in a bored tone, "I'd like to introduce the professional Heroes, the Pussycats."

"One of the four hero teams that founded the Union Affairs Office," uttered Hisoka, excited, eyes sparkling in childlike wonder. "Specializing in mountain rescuing operations... They have twelve years of experience! Veterans!"

"Hisoka... really likes..." Fumi tried to explain to Tsuyu as Hisoka kept relating facts about the rescue group.

"You sure know a lot, Matsushita-chan," Midoriya-san said to her. Hisoka nodded quickly and they began trading facts with one another.

They stopped when the short-haired Pussycat, Mandalay, said, "This entire area is our domain!" She gestured to the mountains ahead of the cliff, holding out her hand, pointing down towards the forest in between. "The place you'll be staying at is on the base of that mountain."

"So far away!" Kirishima-san cried out.

Uraraka-san crinkled her brows in confusion. "Huh...? Then why did we stop if we're only halfway there...?"

Ah...

"Guys...? L-Let's hurry back to the bus, yeah?" Sero-san whined with a nervous grin as the others started to head back in a rush.

Hisoka knew it was hopeless.

"It's nine-thirty am right now..." the Pussycat spoke again. "If you kick it into high gear, it'll probably be about noon..." That grin she had set off Hisoka's nerves.

"Oh no..."

"Let's go back!"

Panic swept through the class, the alarm and desperation visible on each of their expressions. She grabbed Tsuyu's hand, holding it tightly as Fumi gripped her other side just as hard.

"TO THE BUS! HURRY!" Kirishima-san shouted.

"The kittens that don't make it before twelve-thirty won't be eating," she chuckled playfully. Shooting a mischievous glance towards her blonde partner, she felt the ground and foliage begin to move beneath her feet. Hisoka took a stance, tightening her grip on the others. It continued to spread, enveloping all of the members of Class 1-A as it pushed them closer to the cliff's edge.

"I'm sorry," Aizawa-sensei breathed. "But your school trip...has already started."

With a forceful shove, the Pussycat manipulated the earth and flung her along with the rest of the students over the guardrail - No... No, Aizawa-sensei, you're not sorry at all... - sending them tumbling down into the chasm as her teacher's sadistic grin was the last thing she saw.

* * *

 **Location: Outside Forest Lodge, Edge of The Beast's Forest, Southern Nagano, Nagano Prefecture, Northwest of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: August 7, 20XX**

"Wow, you're here!" Mandalay chuckled. "I guess there wasn't much of point in threatening to deprive you of lunch."

Nearly eight hours later, they finally neared the lodge covered in grime, dirt, blood, sweat, and tears.

"I'm going to starve to death!" Ashido groaned out as she crawled out of a bush.

Mandalay said with a smile, "My bad, I guess that little over two hours was more of our speed."

"Aaaugh..." Fumikage let out a weak sigh, exhaustion seeping its way into his limbs. On his back was a worn out Hisoka, arms hanging over his shoulders as one hand held a half-beaten up blade Yaoyorozu had made on her request, for the use of her Quirk to keep everyone going. They would have been worse off if not for her - not that everyone would admit it.

She did the best she could. He was proud of her.

But now that they were there, he'd like her to get off as the weight was not helping him one bit. He nudged her awake softly, dazed brown eyes glancing up at him as he told her he was setting her down.

"I thought you'd take a lot longer to get here," Pixie-Bob admitted, giggling before she sighed. "To have figured out my earth beasts so quickly, you guys are good. Especially you four." She looked over to Bakugo-san, Midoriya-san, Iida-san, and Shoto with a smile. "Your lack of hesitation and indecisiveness... I think it that comes from the experiences you have acquired?" She gave a small frown as she looked over the class. "Though you're a lot less messy than I thought you'd all be..."

"Yeah! We'd be in a real pinch... if not for Hisoka-chan over there..." Kirishima finally evened out his breathing, donning a half-destroyed uniform.

Eyes moved to the dazed girl, Fumikage and Tsuyu making sure she stood up. Hisoka slowly brushed a hand across her cheek, smearing the specks of dirt across her sweat-streaked face.

"Ah! You're the one with the healing Quirk! Ahhhhh!" Pixie-Bob squealed, "I'm so anxious to see what all of you will become in three years! I'm calling dibs on you right now! Especially you!"

Hisoka blinked owlishly at the cat finger pointed at her. Tilting her head, she gave a confused gaze at the blonde Pussycat. "Huh?"

"Such a cute kitten! You're excellent! So, calling dibs!"

That only made her more confused.

"Wha..." She looked at Fumi for an explanation who could only shrug and Tsuyu shook her head, unable to come up with anything. But that did not stop the frown she wore. Still a bit confused on what was happening, Hisoka blinked when Midoriya-san got hit in the nuts so suddenly. It jolted her some life back into her, flinching when he fell over.

* * *

 **Location: Hot Springs Area, Forest Lodge, Edge of The Beast's Forest, Southern Nagano, Nagano Prefecture, Northwest of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: August 7, 20XX**

"The baths are this way!"

Hisoka followed suit behind her female classmates, all of whom could hardly contain their excitement to soak in the hot springs and finally relax after the rigorous trip. She stripped off all her clothes after making her way to the changing room, exchanging them for a small towel she wrapped around her body.

"Uwahh! That feels so good!" Uraraka-san let out a sigh of contentment as she immersed her frame in the hot water. The other girls slowly settled in as well, dipping their feet into the water before submerging the rest of their bodies. Ashido-san opted for a different approach, however, practically flinging herself into the water as she began to noisily splash around.

Yaoyorozu-san shot her a stern look. "Ashido-san, refrain from making too much of a commotion, please. We must be mindful towards the others."

The pink-skinned girl merely giggled in return, swimming in circles around the small enclosure, steam rising from the hot water. "It's just us here! The guys are on the other side, Yaomomo!"

"That's what I mean," Yaoyorozu-san sighed. "We'll bother them with all this noise, though. I'm sure they're tired from the trip, just like us."

"It's fine, don't worry! They won't even care!"

The other girl shook her head, sinking a bit deeper into the water. "Good grief..."

"Hisoka-chan, come on!"

The said girl mumbled incoherently, still tired from today's trial, and stepped into the water slowly. She sunk her body into the water finding a comfortable position, feeling the warmth of the water turn her sore muscles to jelly, beside her partner... girlfriend... Hisoka blushed at the thought, still a bit unsure on what to call Tsuyu exactly.

Eh...

She'd figure it out later.

For now, she was just going to soak and fall asleep; she was practically half asleep already.

"They won't care," Uraraka-san commented, "It's just soooo nice to finally get a break, after going through that forest for who knows how long.

"Roughly eight hours," Hisoka mumbled, leaning her head on Tsuyu's shoulder. She felt the girl's hand slip into hers under the water, the hold slowly becoming a natural feeling nowadays.

"Seriously?! You counted that whole time?! You were practically passed out when we got here," Hagakure exclaimed, and Hisoka cracked an eye open to her right, noticing a hole in the water where she assumed the invisible girl was.

"Ok... Cool!"

Uraraka-san spoke up next, "I wasn't expecting them to make us do something like that right off the bat. Meeting the Pussycats was really cool, though!"

"Aizawa-sensei had pulled something like this before so it's not really surprising to have him pull something like that again," Tsuyu piped in, rubbing a thumb over Hisoka's hand.

"Totally." Ashido-san stopped flailing her arms around, becoming motionless for the first time. A cheeky grin spread across her lips. "Now, enough chitchat, bath time is the opportunity to have some girl-talk. So, Hisoka-chan." The said girl cracked her right eye again as the pink-haired girl looked at her. "Why are you so cuddly with Tsuyu-chan over there?"

"Yeah! I've been noticing you've both been holding hands!" Uraraka-san called out, bouncing animatedly.

"We're going out," Tsuyu stated, Hisoka nodding against her shoulder.

"Guessed it!"

Ashido-san exclaimed, "YES! I knew it!"

"Really?" Jiro-san raised her eyebrow at her. "Congrats."

Tsuyu nodded. "Thank you."

Yaoyorozu-san asked, a large amount of curiosity alighting in her eyes, "How long have you been going out?"

"A few weeks."

Ashido-san raised an arm, flailing it wildly. "Oh! Oh! How many dates?"

"Three officially. One at a cat cafe, another was ice cream date after school, and we had gone to the park some days before this trip."

"Kitties!" Hagakure-san squealed along with their pink classmate, clasping hands together. "Adorable!"

"The-"

Suddenly they heard shouting from the other side of the large wooden fence that separated the women's baths from the men's side. As if time had stopped, they heard loud noises and the guys' voices reaching the next sound level.

"WALLS EXIST TO BE SCALED! PLUS ULTRA!"

She felt her body be moved behind Tsuyu's, arms wrapping around her when Mineta-san's shout grew closer to the top, jolting her awake and aware. The other females ducked deeper into the water before they paused when they saw a familiar horned baseball hat pop up from between the gap of the walls.

"Learn what it means to be a dignified human being before aiming to become a hero," they heard the boy grumble, slamming his hands and causing a shocked Mineta-san to fall backward with a screech.

"We'd expect nothing less of Mineta..." Yaoyorozu-san said with a relaxed sigh.

"You rock, Kouta!" Ashido said with a cheer, giving him a thumbs up.

Ah.

So, that was his name.

Hearing his name, the small child turned to look back at the girls, none of them minded since he was just a small kid before he let out a strangled gasp. His cheeks burned a bright red and he tipped backward in shock over the fence on the boy's side.

"Oh no!" Uraraka-san cried out as the boy fell and gasped.

"Kouta!" They heard Midoriya-san cry out.

"YOU LUCKY FUCKING BRAT!" Mineta-san screamed before they heard a loud boom on the other side.

Hisoka stood, moving out of Tsuyu's grip. "I'm going to make sure everything's okay."

"We'll see you in the room then," the green-haired girl said.

"Un," Hisoka answered as she got out, grabbing her towel, eyes watching her scarred body leave. She quickly put on the clothes she brought with her, a white tank top and plain green pj shorts, before she followed to where she heard Midoriya-san's voice. She stopped short when she heard them talk.

"...come to as a surprise but there are many out there who aren't fans of Heroes... If he had a normal upbringing, he would have probably grown up idolizing Heroes as well..."

"Normal...?" Midoriya-san asked with a nervous sweat.

"Mandalei's cousins, Kouta's parents... They used to be heroes but lost their lives."

"Wha..."

"Two years ago, when they were protecting civilians from the Villains. As Heroes, there couldn't have been a more sublime and glorious way for them to pass on; they died a truly Heroic death. But, for a child just beginning to understand his surroundings, it didn't mean jack squat. His parents were his world... his everything..."

The world... Her mother... That smile... _(That smile... The one that came from the first memories she could actually remember. One that was always reserved for her alone - the sorrow and the heartache that that smile held, the broken pieces the girl was still trying to piece back together bit by bit, the love she would always have -_

 _Why... Why had it felt like something inside of her had broke little by little the more she saw that smile?_

 _"I just want you two to get along...")_

Him!

He ruined it all. _(Did he, though? You wouldn't be in this world if not for him.)_

It was by chance.

Hisoka's stomach felt queasy, contracting violently, and knots formed inside her, making her throw a hand to her mouth. Nausea clawed at her throat, and she forced down the bit of bile that had made its way up. She moved away from the room, making sure not to get caught before she arrived at the girls' assigned room.

No one was around.

When the others did arrive, she had already fallen asleep, plagued with dreams filled with memories she'd rather not remember.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Guess who's back! It's me! I am happy to have had the break! It's brought on a lot of new ideas for the story that will hopefully make it in and I am so excited to be writing this Arc. It's going to be very good. Well, I hope it is and I'll hope you will like it too! Yahooo! Anyway, there is not much more to say. ^^**

 **I've got a few new drawings here my dears! One of them is Haru! And there's another Stained Glass - one to represent after what happened in Hosu. _(Just remove the spaces and the link should work.)_**

 **Link 1: www._deviantart._com/_nightmarezanez/_art/_Haru-Matsushita-I-Miss-You-753156781**

 **Link 2: www._deviantart._com/_nightmarezanez/_art/_Hisoka-Matsushita-Stained-Glass-Ver-2-753157254**

 **See you all next week!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: "I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 216, Favs: 150, Reviews: 162, Communities: 7, Views: 31948**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Prince- Of course, Tsuyu knows more than she lets on. ^^ Hehehehe. I've got an idea that involves the Pussycats and Hisoka and it'd be so cute once I've got it all planned out! I know you'll love the sweetness it'll bring it will rot your teeth. Maybe we do have a psychic link... Lol. I think Mineta is funny and honestly, don't know why he hasn't been expelled yet. (I know in real life that would have gotten someone arrested for sure.) Maybe it's because it's anime and there's usually that one perverted character in most shows? So... Who do you think should be Hisoka's counselor then? Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AubreyKuwata- That's cool. I'm glad you had fun. I think Neito's character is funny but otherwise don't really care about him. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Always-In-A-Daze- Hi! I'm glad you were able to catch up on everything and hope life is not crazy for you anymore! And yeah... There's been a lot happening while you were away. Oh, Hisoka will get better and her familial situation won't bother her as much as it does now later on but... There are a lot of landmines on that road that will make it difficult for her and those around her. And Fumi is best bro and if anyone who says differently can fight me! Heh! Glad you like the artwork too. Ooooooo! Tell me everything you want to say! Don't be shy! And don't let your anxiety get the best of you. Taking a few deep breaths can help. ^^ And... yeah... you've guessed correctly but I won't say which one. You'll just have ta see. ^^ Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

 **To Progression**

* * *

 **Location: Forest Lodge, Edge of The Beast's Forest, Southern Nagano, Nagano Prefecture, Northwest of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: August 8, 20XX**

The following morning, Hisoka woke up groggy and unrested as the girls were rudely awoken by a blaring air horn at five in the morning. She snapped her eyes open, looking around in a dazed panic, almost bumping her head into Tsuyu's (who had been sleeping rather close to her) as the other girls sat up in bed as well. "Wh-what's happening?! What's going on?" She asked as she got up, tightly clenching the blade she had kept under her pillow (one could never be too careful.)

"It's time to get up!" Pixie-bob said with a bright grin from the door, "Time to get to work!"

Hisoka could only scowl tiredly; her mind was reeling with thoughts from last night so suddenly that it made her head hurt.

"Ugh..." Uraraka-san groaned out sleepily, Hisoka bumping a closed-eye, sleepy Tsuyu lightly to get moving, as they all got out of bed and began pulling on their gym uniforms.

She yawned as they all stumbled out of the building, holding Tsuyu's hand so she wouldn't bump into anything, and wandered tiredly near the forest. She caught a clump of black feathers beside her.

"Hey," Hisoka yawned.

"...Morning," he grumbled, voice still thick with sleep. "How did you sleep?"

"Alright. You?"

Fumi grunted, "A bit of a struggle. Unfamiliar location." Hisoka nodded in understanding. "You have bed hair." He let out a snort.

Hisoka frowned, shifting a hand through her hair to try and tame it as much as she could, as Tsuyu leaned on her shoulder.

"I like your bed hair..." Tsuyu mumbled, eyes cracking open after she rubbed her eyes.

Her cheeks burned a bright pink, moving her hand back to her side. "Un..." Hisoka froze when she caught Aizawa-sensei staring her down from a little distance away. His hawk-like eyes were narrowed into slits, yet he kept his usual aloof, very tired expression.

Hisoka could only stare back, blankly wondering if he knew or not. It was not like she and Tsuyu were hiding their developing relationship. (The thought of Villains using this against them - a new weakness that could be exploited by those who found out - could very well be their ruin. However, she would do what she could to protect this. She knew Tsuyu would too.) So, it would not be shocking if others in the class found out. The girls knew so she wouldn't put it past anyone if they already knew as well.

Aizawa then cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the group towards him. "Good morning, everyone. Today, we begin a rigorous round of reinforcement training. This trip's whole purpose is to strengthen everyone's Quirks. This is preparation to stand against any hostility and aggression you face from your future enemies. So, you must prepare your hearts and minds. With that being said..." He glanced over towards Bakugou-san, Hisoka waking fully as the teacher flung a softball in his direction who caught it with ease. "Bakugou. Try throwing that."

Bakugou-san cocked an eyebrow. "This is... from the physical strength test..."

Aizawa-sensei nodded, stuffing his hands back in his pockets with a yawn. "That's right. At the time of your admittance, your records indicated that you recorded a toss of 705.2 meters. Let's see how much you've improved."

The ash blonde boy winded up his arm with large, exaggerated motions as he prepared to throw the softball. He leaned forward, sparking off a hefty explosion from his fingertips. "DROP DEAD!"

 _Drop dead...?_

The explosion gave off a gust of wind, ruffling all their hair, as the ball shot straight up, traversing through the sky. It finally tumbled back down to the ground after what seemed like ages, signaling Aizawa-sensei with a beep on his recording device. He looked at the screen. "709.6 meters," he announced, turning it around to show the display to the rest of the class.

Bakugou-san glared at it as Hisoka's class murmured among themselves, evidently confused by the results.

"That's not even close to what we expected..."

Aizawa spoke up once more. "In three months, you have definitely all gained a lot of experience, and of course, have certainly grown. But that growth has mainly been emotional and technical. Now the time has come to concentrate on physical advancement as well. As you can see, your 'Quirks' themselves have improved at best by only a marginal amount... Therefore, starting today, we will focus on upgrading your Quirks. I'll be pushing all of you beyond your limits... So, try not to kick the bucket on me..." He chuckled darkly, grinning at the class sadistically, and they all groaned in unison.

Sadistic sensei made another appearance!

Wonderful.

Simply, wonderful.

"I don't know whether to cheer at the training we'll be doing or sigh at the pain I know we'll be in," Tsuyu sighed, lifting her head as she stretched her arms high in the air before moving to fix her hair a bit.

"At least, we'll be doing it together," Hisoka said cracking her knuckles.

Tsuyu just smiled at her, offering a shoulder bump to her while they followed their teacher to the training grounds.

"And receive all the pain within this madness of agony, misery, and torment this week shall bring..." Fumi added.

Hisoka shrugged. "I guess." She looked around at all the different things that were set up to help everyone with their Quirks.

Aizawa-sensei cleared his throat so their attention was on him once again. "Normally, we'd adjust the training based on physical growth, but we don't have that kind of time right now." He moved to the side, gesturing to the few individuals standing behind him. "That is why they're here."

Hisoka sucked in her breath, eyes sparkling as she saw the complete team of the Wild Wild Pussycats! The other woman and man similarly dressed in cat-like uniforms.

Mandalay grinned. "Together the four of us all make up the Wild Wild Pussycats! With the help of each of our individual Quirks, it'll be easy for us to handle all of you. That will go for Class B too when they get here. But, I suppose we should each formally introduce ourselves."

The third female Pussycat with long, green hair and big round yellow eyes cheerfully piped up. "Hi! I'm Ragdoll! I can observe and monitor up to a hundred people at a time, with my Quirk, Search, including their location and weak points!"

"Well, I was introduced to you all earlier," the blonde Pussycat spoke, "But hello again. I'm Pixie-bob, and my Quirk, Flowstone, will create a training ground fit for each and every one of you."

Mandalay gestured towards herself. "And with my Telepath, I can advise and instruct multiple people at once. So, I'll be able to communicate with you and guide you."

"I'm Tiger," the male tall, muscular Pussycat added. "I'll be in charge of kicking, punching, and... other violent services." He had short brown hair and a small triangle shaped beard.

"Now," Aizawa-sensei continued. "We'll begin our training momentarily. The terrain will be adjusted accordingly wherever need be, so prepare to buckle down and get to work." The homeroom teacher began directing what they would be doing, such as Kaminari-san was to stand at the top of a tall pillar of stone to generate his electricity, Shoto was forced into a boiling pot of water before creating ice, and Fumi had been pushed into a dark cave while Tsuyu had to work with all her limbs, pointing out where each of them were to go until Hisoka was the last one standing where the rest of the group originally stood.

She could only blink as the gaze of two Pro Heroes stared at her, the other two of them watching and Tiger training the students with power augmentation abilities.

"Matsushita."

"Yes, sir?" Hisoka said immediately, eyes shifting to the black-haired man.

"For the rest of the morning, you will be tasked with healing everyone when they get beyond a certain level. That level, you will decide. When you are not healing, you will be with either me or Tiger training on your hand-to-hand combat," sensei listed off, eyes boring into her. "After that, you will be working on weapon combat."

"Understood, sensei."

Suddenly, she had to jump back, flipping backward as she used her hands as a springboard and landed some feet away, while the lanky man had almost captured her with his scarves, landing in a kneeling position. "And we start now." His eyes gleamed as he came at her once again.

* * *

 **Location: Forest Lodge, Edge of The Beast's Forest, Southern Nagano, Nagano Prefecture, Northwest of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: August 8, 20XX**

It had been a grueling day.

What had started off as an early morning had rapidly morphed into late afternoon, and Hisoka could feel her entire body burning with exhaustion. She felt almost faint, wanting to escape reality into Morphine's grasp. Yet she had not allowed herself, sluggishly pulling her limbs along as she headed back from her training area to regroup with the rest of the class. With a soft groan, her aching body remembered the bruises and scrapes her training had caused. It was at least favorable, showing what she needed more work on (she wondered how her body was not just a bag of skin and bones by now with the large amount of blood she gave away) and that she would definitely need to work on using another weapon.

For now, she would put that thought to use later as her stomach growled loudly in hunger while she had changed into her casual clothes. She felt her arms protest as she pulled on a pair of shorts and a long, grey tank top, and made her way back outside with everyone else after swallowing some of her pills. It would take a bit to work but she would be feeling better after getting some food.

And yet...

"Now! We told you yesterday that we're not gunna help you anymore!" Pixie-bob said with a grin, pointing at a table full of ingredients. It was four in the afternoon and the class groaned with hunger at the sight of the food.

"If you want to eat, get off your asses and make it yourself! Curry!" Ragdoll shouted with excitement, swiping a clawed paw in the air.

"Yes, Ma'am..." The classes all groaned out of exhaustion.

Ragdoll crackled, dancing around like a maniac. "Everybody's looking pretty raw! That doesn't give you an excuse to do a sloppy job, though."

Curry... Sure.

That was simple enough.

"You're right... In the case of an emergency, feeding the hungry and providing sustenance to mind and body is an essential part of providing aid..." Iida-san said with a thought, before waving his arms around. "These Pros are correct! Let's make the world's best curry!" He shouted at the others, getting some of them revved up.

She wanted food.

So, Hisoka used Iida-san to begin directing where everyone was to go. Class B was with them, arriving not long after they had that morning, training, working, and helping them prepare the food they all would eat together. Shoto provided ice and fire while others worked on peeling the potatoes, such as Uraraka-san and Kaminari-san, while some were chosen to chop the meat and other vegetables like Hisoka and Tsuyu.

Everyone worked together... mostly.

"Ah." Tsuyu felt a stinging pain in her finger. "Ouch..." She dropped her knife and carrot, looking at the small cut on her finger as some blood trickled out.

"You're bleeding." Hisoka asked, "Are you okay?"

"It's okay, I'm alright." Tsuyu waved her unhurt hand around before Hisoka had grabbed her injured hand, looking at the cut.

"It doesn't look like the cut is too deep. It'll stop bleeding after a few," she told her with a serious look, before lifting the girl's finger to her mouth and kissed it. Tsuyu felt her head spin a bit, her face turning red as she looked away. "Be more careful, okay?"

"Yeah..."

After wrapping it with some spare bandages she always kept on her, they went back to work in silence unaware of the copious amounts of eyes – some held awe, some were shocked, while others were either curious, worried, or had not cared – on them.

* * *

 **Location: Forest Lodge, Edge of The Beast's Forest, Southern Nagano, Nagano Prefecture, Northwest of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: August 9, 20XX**

The following day ensued much like the one before, Hisoka's body littered with grime and bruises from fighting and training all morning, expect when afternoon came. Aizawa-sensei had let her have a short break to recover before she had been hauled off inside and sat down in front of a black screen with notebooks and pencils provided. She had been surprised when Recovery Girl appeared on the screen, waving and smiling at her so brightly it stank with suspicion. Her brain had then been proceeded to get picked through as the elder woman grilled her on everything she knew about healing, the human body, and all her other medical knowledge.

Hisoka had thought she had known quite a bit, as she had begun learning from her mother at a young age, yet from the wealth of information Recovery Girl had given her showed she had a long way to go. Unfortunately, Recovery Girl would only able to do this on Thursday where she would quiz her on the reading material she was given to study before then. She couldn't begin to guess how thankful Hisoka was for her to take time out of her busy schedule just to teach her.

Even if her brain felt like a pile of mush after it. (It was a good thing she had taken notes to study later on.) Hisoka would also need to talk with the nurse to see if she could learn more once this training camp was over.

Finally, the training was over and Hisoka had to say goodbye to Recovery Girl before she moved outside to help with dinner preparations again. They had made curry once more. After the class finished their meal and the dishes cleaned up, Hisoka let out a tired sigh, happy that the day was finally over. Even as drained as she felt, somehow, there were still students who seemed to have loads of energy.

Pixie-Bob began, "Alright! Our tummies are full, and the dishes are all clean and put away! Now, it's time for-

Ashido-san for one looked almost unaffected. "THE TEST OF COURAGE!" She cheered, throwing up her hands towards the sky, letting out an excited cry. "This is gunna be awesome!"

Aizawa-sensei cleared his throat, pointing at a few different students. "Before that, and though it pains me to say it, the remedial bunch... are going to have a review lesson with me starting right now."

"NO WAY!"

He let out a sigh as Ashido-san screamed in horror and used his restraining bandages to catch her, Sato-san, Sero-san, Kaminari-san, and Kirishima-san before proceeding to drag them off to the building. "Yes yes, it sucks. I know..."

"FORGIVE ME!" Ashido cried. "JUST PLEASE, PLEASE LET ME PLAY FOR ONCE!"

He really was a demon...

Was it bad that Hisoka found amusement from their misery? Well, what the other didn't know would not hurt them.

Hisoka made her way over towards the forest along with your classmates, where B Class was already gathered inside. The Pussycats stood by, prepared to overlook the Test of Courage.

"So, there we have it," Mandalay announced. "Class B is already waiting inside and will be up first to scare the living daylights out of you. Class A will have pairs of two leave every three minutes. In the middle of the path, there will be a card with your name written on it. Take it back with you as proof that you completed the test! This should roughly take about fifteen to twenty minutes to do."

"They can't touch you directly!" Ragdoll bounced up and down. "But they can scare you with their Quirks! Ooohhh! How fun!"

"The winner will be the class that not only makes the most of their creativity but also makes the most people piss their pants with fright!" Tiger said with a broad grin and a cute pose, his teammates cheering on behind him.

Cute...

There would be one left over, though... They were to draw numbers and when Hisoka reached her hand into the box, she pulled out a small piece of paper with the number five written on it. She stepped back to let the next person go as she darted to the side to look around for her partner.

She felt someone wrap an arm around her other arm, looking to her left to see a happy Tsuyu. "Number five, Hisoka." Her fingers held up her own similarly marked paper. "Looks like we're partners."

Hisoka nodded. "Looks like it."

Tsuyu flashed her a small smile, letting out a 'Ribbit' as she released her arm to slip her hand into Hisoka's, interlocking their fingers together. She absently noted that there had been a commotion about switching - someone _had_ to be left over - but was unable to learn more when Mandalay put her foot down. Hisoka waved when Fumi had gone with his partner, Shoji-san, while he stuffed his hands in his black jacket. She conversed with Tsuyu and Uraraka-san before it was their turn.

"All right, pair number five… Froggy-kitty and healing-kitty, go!" Pixie-bob exclaimed as screams echoed in the forest.

Tsuyu took the lead, gripping Hisoka's hand.

"There is a lot of screaming out there..." Hisoka noted, giving Tsuyu's a light squeeze, happy when one was returned.

"That's most likely Kyouka and Tooru."

"You think?"

"It could be."

"Yeah..."

They had encountered a few students of Class 1-B moments after treading deeper into the forest. Neither of them had yet to be scared, startled once though, but they were having a good time. They were happy to have been paired with one another and to be spending time together.

Silence.

Something was not right...

Hisoka sniffed, smelling something strange. "Do you smell that?"

Tsuyu tilted her head, lifting her nose in the air. "It smells like something is burning. Weird."

"Yeah."

 ** _"EVERYONE!"_** The two of them stopped instantly, hearing Mandalay's voice in their heads. ** _"Two villains have invaded the area!"_**

Hisoka snapped her head up, the sudden urge to stab something drawing up fast, as something shifted in the air. _Danger. Not like him. Never like him. Different. Wants fun._

 ** _"It's possible there are still more lurking in the shadows!"_**

She gripped Tsuyu tighter than before, hearing a giggle that made her blood run cold, pulling the both of them back.

 ** _"Those who are capable, head immediately to the Facility!"_**

Brown eyes stared into wide yellow ones as something sharp struck her cheek, the giggling coming from the petite girl, her blonde hair styled into two messy, uneven buns on either side of her head.

 ** _"If you should come face to face with the enemy, do not engage them in combat! Continue your retreat!"_**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi! How are you all doing? I'm doing wonderful though I am tired, so I will be doing to bed early tonight. Good thing I was able to finish this first! I Think this Arc is coming along rather well! There is some sweet moments and other moments and I guess we'll see where this takes us!**

 **No new pictures this time! It's been a slow week for that. Hopefully, I'll have some next week for you all to enjoy.**

 **Who do you think would be best for Hisoka's councilor?**


	34. Chapter 34

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: "I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 221, Favs: 155, Reviews: 168, Communities: 7, Views: 33428**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **AubreyKuwata- Okay. Congrats on the future story. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Prince- That is true but Aizawa is still a sadistic guy and we both know that. No, the cooking scene has been meaning to happen. It was actually supposed to happen when they were cooking at Tsuyu's house, but I never got to add as the conversation about love and liking someone came up instead, so this was the perfect opportunity to do it. Oooooo~, you'll see that surprise person. I'm actually surprised that you have yet to get it... I already knew about UA's counselor Inui, but I don't think he'll fit with what Hisoka's slowly crippling insanity. ^^ Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **D-Koy24- Heh. Okay. You realize that the demonic aura doesn't work on me. I've faced way worse than that. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **You Are So Wonk- Ooooooo~, you'll either love it or hate it. I am sure of that. Ehehehehehe. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Vedahzii- I am planning on doing a picture of Hisoka and Toga. I just am unsure what to do. That's a good idea. Maybe I'll go with that one. (If I remember about it when the time comes to do it.) Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Unlikely Begginings- Hello. Why all the smiles? Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 34**

 **To The Magic**

* * *

 **Location: Pathway, Near the Forest Lodge, Somewhere in of The Beast's Forest, Southern Nagano, Nagano Prefecture, Northwest of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: August 9, 20XX**

 ** _"If you should come face to face with the enemy, do not engage them in combat! Continue your retreat!"_**

Hisoka snapped her head up, head twisting to the right with the crack of her neck, the sudden urge to stab something drawing up fast, as something shifted in the air. She knew that feeling. She had felt it so many times; it was almost second nature to her.

 _Danger. Hunger. Not like **him**. (No one would ever feel like **him**.) Never like him. Different - wants **fun**. To cut._

She gripped Tsuyu's hand tighter than before, almost to a crushing point, when both of them heard a high-pitched giggle that made her blood run cold. Brown eyes stared into wide yellow ones, something striking her cheek as Hisoka pulled Tsuyu back with her, pulling the girl behind her as the giggling girl climbed out from the darkness the foliage provided. In front of them stood a petite girl, her blonde hair styled into two messy, uneven buns on either side of her head.

Hisoka could feel Tsuyu try and tug her hand from her own, the crushing feeling on her hand beginning to make it go numb. With enough force, she was able to get the other to release her hand. Shaking it a bit while the Villain was distracted, she gained some form of feeling back along with it slowly returning to its normal color.

She saw a cut along Hisoka's cheek when she had glanced to the side momentarily, blood dripping from the wound. "Hisoka... Are you all right?" Tsuyu asked, sharp eyes keeping steady on the female dressed in a school uniform and cardigan.

Brown eyes slowly narrowed, a pale hand wiping away the trail of red that wept down her cheek, staining the white bandage a dark reddish-brown that was wrapped around her hand. "Yeah..."

 ** _"I, PROFESSIONAL HERO, ERASERHEAD... HEREBY AUTHORIZE YOU ALL FOR COMBAT!"_**

They heard shouted above the treetops, eyes glancing at one another as the female began to pout. Good... Very good.

"Mmmmm! There's not even enough! So little!" She whined, cheeks pink, as she eyed the small speck of blood on the blade she held above her head. She let out a soft growl.

Tsuyu's fist tightened, hissing out angrily, "You spring out of nowhere and try to cut us, to cut _her_ , like that. What's wrong with you?! Who are you!?"

Yellow cat-like eyes shined brightly when they turned on them as she introduced herself, "I'm Toga!" Her cheeks dusted a brighter pink than before. "OMG, you two are so cuteee!" She waved the knife between them, pointing at each of them as she said their names. "Asui... Matsushita..." She let out another giggle.

"She knows our names..." Hisoka hissed, hackles raising.

"Most likely from the Sports Festival..." Tsuyu said, "At any rate, we're at a disadvantage with the intel they have on us."

What else did they know?! Did they know about _that_? The thought made Hisoka's heartbeat quicken, her blood growing cold at the thought of the Villains knowing about her familial relations. Who knew what they'd do to her... to her _mother_...

She would not allow that to happen!

"Yeah... We need to be careful."

If only she had her weapon on her then she'd be able to do something more. Hand-to-hand was an option but with limited information about the Villain in front of them and with Tsuyu beside her, they had to be careful with their next step.

Hisoka needed to take the weapon away from the girl. That was their best option.

"I need more blood..." Toga mumbled, reaching behind her to the machine on her back. "Normally I'd have to make a big wound and... kiss kiss... suck you dry with my mouth." Her breaths deepened, eyes glazed with pleasure, as she turned on the machine, holding a sucker in front of her along with her weapon in her other hand. "But with this machine, all it takes is one little stab, and kiss kiss, it finishes the job all by itself. **_Just a little cut!_** "

Hisoka raised her arms, about to step forward when Toga dashed forward with her blade in front of her. That would have happened if not for something wrapping around her waist while her girlfriend called out to her, "Hisoka!" Tsuyu's long pink tongue threw her into the forest as she ordered her to run. "Battle authorizations don't mean we have to defeat the Villains; it means we have to protect ourselves! You know that's how Aizawa-sensei meant it!"

Hisoka grabbed onto a branch, swinging around to land underneath it while calling out to Tsuyu. "No! Tsuyu, come with me!" She bit her lip, knowing full well the other could handle the situation herself but she didn't want to leave her behind!

"I'll come with- Gack!" The frog girl had begun to say, pulling in her tongue when Toga's knife swiped down, cutting the tip of her tongue.

"Tsutsu... I like the sound of that!" Toga pulled her black grinning mask down to reveal an excited grin. "You don't mind if I call you Tsutsu, do you, Tsutsu?"

"Quit it!" Tsuyu jumped back, spitting a bit of blood to the ground, as she dodged another attempt at cutting her. "The only people who get to talk to me that way are my friends." Hisoka held out her hand for the other girl to take, her hand reaching towards Hisoka's as her hair waved behind her.

"So..." Toga's grin widened, seeing the opening as she threw her bloodsucking machine's needle at the frog girl's hair. "That makes me your friend, right! Yay!" It slammed into the tree trunk, getting stuck between one of the bow loops in the girl's long hair. Hisoka froze, eyes widening slowly when Tsuyu got pinned to the tree, hands clenching tightly on her shoulders.

You could hear a pin drop when the breaking of a branch was all Toga heard as a stream of red blasted right at her. "DON'T TOUCH MY TSUYU!" Toga saw red eyes glare hatefully at her as the brown-haired girl ducked under the knife she had aimed at her face when her knife was whacked away from her. She only had a second to blink when the girl had pivoted on her heel, swinging her leg around, and pain blossomed in her ribs as she was kicked away from the frog girl.

Her back hit the tree on the other side of the path, letting out a cry, as the cord of the sucker to her machine broke. She slid to the ground, knowing her back was going to bruise. "Owiee..." She grumbled before snapping her head up to stare into a pair of wide, red eyes and felt a tingle of pleasure run through her body. Her cheeks burned as she swiftly got out another knife, grinning once more as she went to stab the one before her.

Those eyes… That look… Her heart sped up and she could feel something course through her so quickly. It felt so wonderful. So much like him… This was the one! Oh, she would do so nicely!

She would take care of her! There would be nothing to stop her.

Hisoka jumped back before striking once more, grabbing the girl's wrist and using her momentum against her to fall on top of the girl. Hisoka maneuvered herself to hold Toga's arms above her, straddling her legs so she wouldn't be able to kick or move them beneath her. She then heard a buzzing in her head, bright red eyes narrowing, as she distantly heard Mandalay's voice filling her mind.

 ** _"We've identified one of the Villain's objectives! The student named 'Kacchan'! Whoever 'Kacchan' is, avoid combat as much as possible! Refrain from solo movements too! Got it, Kacchan'?!"_**

So, they were after Bakugo-san then...

"Tsuyu, are you okay?" Hisoka asked, not taking an eye off the blonde.

"Yeah... I'm fine. Wow, Hisoka... You're amazing." Tsuyu stared in awe at her girlfriend, moving forward. "Hold on. Let me get the weapon!" Tsuyu grabbed a hold of the Villain's blade, tossing it away, while she tried to struggle.

Toga whined, trying to get out of Hisoka's grip. "Nuuuu! That's mine!"

"Shut up," Hisoka hissed angrily.

"Ahhhhh! _Darling_ , you're so spectacular..." Toga went on, pink dusting her cheeks a bit more brightly. "Those eyes... You're the same as me... You're in love! Ah! I get it. I'm a girl too. Ney, ney! What's your type? What kind of person do you like?!"

"Wha...?!"

"Those eyes... I love people covered in blood... That smell like blood... That's why I'm always ending up chopping them! So much red just like Stain! Just like you!"

Hisoka's eyes widened, unknowingly loosening her grip.

Her grin showed off her fanged teeth, eyes rolling to the back of her head. "Your eyes are just like him! Just like blood! Oh! I can't help but fall for them! Ah hah!" She then slipped her arm out of her Darling's grip and stabbed her leg with a knife she had kept under her skirt!

"Gah!"

"Hisoka!" Tsuyu shouted, her voice filled with panic. Before moving forward to attack, a group of people moved from the forest exclaiming their names. "Shouji! Everyone!"

"Shit!" A distracted Hisoka with blood dripping down her leg was knocked off by the girl beneath her before Toga jumped up, stopping just feet into the bushes. She looked back at them with a loving grin. (So similar to her mother's that time... With him. No... _**Don't...**_ Not there!)

"While our time was short, and I don't like the idea of getting killed, it's bye bye for now, my sweet darling!" She winked at the glaring girl before running away towards the darkness the woods provided.

Hisoka held out her arm. "Wait!"

"Hisoka!" Tsuyu ran to the said girl's side, holding her back when she had gotten up to go after Toga. "Don't! We can't be reckless! Plus, we don't know what kind of Quirk she has!" Red-brown eyes looked at her, filled with anger, black ones softening as she wrapped her arms around her. "It's okay. Calm down... I'm okay."

Hisoka took deep breaths slowly, her shoulders slumping as she rested her forehead against Tsuyu's shoulder. "Tsuyu..." Hisoka wrapped her arms around her, gripping Tsuyu's long yellow shirt. She felt a hand rub up and down on her back, calming her further.

"Better?" Tsuyu asked as the boys came up behind them.

Hisoka nodded, her tired eyes looking at the blood stains around her mouth. "Are you alright?" She had to ask... to be sure! "Do you..."

The black-eyed girl shook her head. "No. The bleeding has stopped already so there's no point."

"If you say so..."

"Hisoka. Au-Tsuyu!" Hisoka snapped her head up to see a bruised and dirty Shoji-san carrying a bloodied and wounded Midoriya-san. Shoto was carrying a boy on his back, heterochromia eyes giving her a once over. "Are you two okay? Who was that girl?!"

"A Villain," Hisoka answered, standing up straight as the boys stopped.

"Your wounded!"

"I'm okay. It'll heal up soon enough. I can walk just fine." Hisoka proved it to the boys when they had given her dubious looks. "In fact, look at you Midoriya-san..." Hisoka scowled before looking around, spotting the two knives they had gotten off the Villain girl. Picking them up, Hisoka unwrapped a bandaged hand. "Does anyone other than Midoriya-san need healing?"

"This isn't the time or place to do that! We need to keep moving!" Shoji-san exclaimed.

Midoriya-san nodded on the multi-armed student. "We can't afford to stop! In fact, you should come with us! We're all escorting Kacchan to the facility right now."

Hisoka frowned, still walking forward to heal the boy. "What are you talking about?"

"If your escorting Bakugo then why isn't he with you?" Tsuyu pointed out causing the boys to look behind them.

"Wh... What are you guys talking about? Kacchan's just behind us..." Green eyes frantically swept over the mass of trees and shrubbery adorning the edges of the path. Shoji-san took a shaky step forward, his package struggling in his manmade pouch.

"If you're talking about Bakugo-kun... I just used my magic to take him." The group jolted in place, their heads turning back toward the sound of the voice. The figure was perched up on a branch, dressed like a magician in a trench coat, with a strange smiling mask covering his face. "Someone like that has no business being on the side of Heroes... Not when we have a stage where he can shine even brighter." He had held up his hand to display what appeared to be two small, bead-like objects no smaller than a pearl.

"Kach..." Midoriya-san glared at the man in anger, his eyes glowing with power. "GIVE HIM BACK!"

"Give him back?" He tilted his head. "What a strange choice of words!" The Villain let out a lighthearted chuckle.

"Bakugo doesn't belong to anyone!" He shouted at him. "He's his own person, you damn egotist! GIVE HIM BACK!"

"Move!" Shoto inhaled sharply, slamming his right foot on the ground. A layer of ice erupted from beneath him, surging forward towards the tree where the Villain was perched. A coarse, crystalline structure rapidly encased the trunk, exploding into jagged formations as it shot up further.

"All we're doing is telling people who have rigid values that..." The man was in the air " _That's not the only way to look at things!_ We simply wanted to make a point. All of you kids, your values have been chosen for you." It appeared as though the man's speed was unmatched. He easily evaded it, merely jumping out of the ice's path and onto another treetop.

"Did you come all the way over here just to give us that spiel?!" Shoto shouted up at the man.

"My apologies," the man mused. "I was originally an entertainer, you see. It's a bad habit of mine." The man was holding some balls, and everyone's eyes were locked on them in his hand. "Nabbing Tokoyami was an improvisation. Moonfish, that sword toothed fellow... A guy..." The Villain's voice died down as Hisoka's mind blacked out, lowering her head as her bangs shadowed her eyes.

Fumi... No...

Where was Fumi?

No... Nonononononononononononononononononononononononononononono-

* * *

 ** _Location: Unknown_**

 _"-ot funny!"_

 _Fumi wouldn't wake up._

 _Why?_

 _"Wa- up!"_

 _Nothing._

 _Nothing at all._

 _Silence..._

 _"Th-there has to be something..." This was all her fault. She had to do something about all this. There was just so much coming out!_

 _Anything!_

 _Why?!_

 _So much **red**... Nothing but **red** coming out. She would do anything to help him! (Nothing would come to hurt him if she could help it. Nothing...) They cut more. More changes. Something. Something was happening._

 _This had to do it! (It was dripping... **Red.** **So much red!** )_

 _Now!_

 ** _"Hisoka!"_**

* * *

 **Location: Pathway, Near the Forest Lodge, Somewhere in of The Beast's Forest, Southern Nagano, Nagano Prefecture, Northwest of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: August 9, 20XX**

"..."

Then the colors of the world slowly seeped back through the red. They heard words exchanged between both sides, eyes glaring at the villain on top of the tree. They landed on the small blue orbs - there! The target! - with intense focus.

 _"Give him back…"_

He took Fumi...

Her hands tightened around she held, uncaring of the wounds upon her body or what aches her body groaned about or the unseen worried glances she got. All that was on her mind was _that she had to get Fumi back!_

"Hmmm~? What was that?"

The eyes glanced around momentarily before landing on the Villain, wide and unforgiving with a hate that boiled in the deepest parts of her mind. Without another second she dashed at the man, flashing with speed her classmates had never seen her with, and she went for the kill.

"Die."

Sensei wouldn't want that - he wanted them to get away to safety.

Who cared.

Heroes were not supposed to kill. They saved!

Life was never black or white - just full of greys. (Her mother taught her that. _He_ knew that in his own demented way. She knew it all too well...)

Save? Kill?

She wanted to laugh, a mad giggle escaping past her lips unknowingly. Hisoka heard her name from behind - she only moved faster, trying to stab at the masked man, trying to grab the orb in his hands.

She wanted to kill - rip, maim, tear... - that man. She wanted to save Fumi.

Her friend...

Her childhood...

Not again...

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi! I couldn't wait so I had to write this! Looks like it'll be out earlier than usual so that's good! How are you all tonight? Like the twist? Well, there's more where that came from! Yaaa! The next Arc is going to be so much fun and I shall be crackling while you all read it and find out! So, have fun waiting!**

 **Image Time! It's just Hisoka's date clothes from Chapter 31! Thought it would be nice to draw them so here they are! _(Just remove the spaces and the link should work.)_**

 **Link: deviantart._com/_nightmarezanez/_art/_Hisoka-Matsushita-Date-Clothes-Chapter-31-756614881**

 **There is only one chapter left of this Arc! See you all next week!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: "I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 229, Favs: 162, Reviews: 173, Communities: 7, Views: 35297**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Jarhead- Indeed, I am happy to have them finally together as well. Tsuyu is just too adorable! She's one of my favorites after all! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter**

 **AubreyKuwata- I actually really like Himiko and she doesn't remind me of Satanists at all. That's just her personality and I've seen many characters in the past like her. Okay. Good luck with starting school. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter**

 **Vedahzii- Yeah, I see Dokusei doing that. Go, Tsuyu! Save your future wifu! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter**

 **Prince- Go, Tsuyu! Save your future wifu with a kiss of awakening! Oh no~! Steal her away Himiko! Let there be a daring rescue as Tsuyu comes in on a green froggy stead! Lol! Run away! Nope, not Izuku either. It's Himiko silly head. That was pretty obvious in the last chapter. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **n1ghtdr34m3r- That's one way of looking at that. Hisoka will sniff them all out until none is left. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 35**

 **To Fail**

* * *

 **Location: Forest, Near the Forest Lodge, Somewhere in of The Beast's Forest, Southern Nagano, Nagano Prefecture, Northwest of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: August 9, 20XX**

He had not known what had come over him other than red-hot anger. When he had seen the Villain attack and Shoji's injury, something had snapped, and he had been possessed. Fumikage had tried to hold back, tried to regain control - tried to remember what Hisoka and her mom had taught him to calm down - yet in his moment of foolishness (How long? Was it just a second? It had taken that long for him to snap. He couldn't remember anymore. All he could remember was the dark whispers...) it had been the light of Todoroki's and Bakugo's own Quirks that had gotten him under control.

Then the guilt had come and the shudder of the thought that if he had not regained control, unable to stop thinking about what could have happened.

The _'what if's'_ were the most frightening to him.

Then he had found out about Midoriya's injuries and the other Villains - "They're after Kacchan!" - before his thoughts turned to Hisoka, Tsuyu, and his other friends. He had hoped they would be okay. He hoped they had not encountered any of the Villains. Fat chance that would happen. He just wanted them to stay safe, but he would worry about that later, fret over them when he saw them, and make sure everything would be all right when all of this was over.

Yet...

Even with them all surrounding his hot-blooded classmate, it had not stopped the Villains. They had been walking for some time then, watching every shadow, listening to every sound, when they had heard voices along the path just up ahead. An insane laugh, an enraged shout, and familiar cries. Tsuyu...

Hisoka!

It was enough for them to hurry toward the uproar, everyone breaking into a dash. However, before either he or Bakugo could follow after them, he felt a shiver tinkle down his spine, causing him to hurt in his step. It had set Dark Shadow on edge as he froze and the now muted Bakugo had made it just that creepy.

His shouldered hunched and his breath caught in his throat as he felt fingertips brush past his feathers, gripping his shoulder lightly. It felt like it was on fire as he caught a white masked Villain from the corner of his eye as they leaned forward with a chuckle. He could not remember what the Villain - something about a two for one prize - had said, just the feeling of being compressed and then he all he could see was inky black darkness. He could distantly hear Bakugo's howl of rage to no avail at the fruitless situation.

He felt something surround him. It was hard to breathe...

* * *

 **Location: Pathway, Near the Forest Lodge, Somewhere in of The Beast's Forest, Southern Nagano, Nagano Prefecture, Northwest of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: August 9, 20XX**

Shoto slammed his right foot on the ground again, a thin layer of ice beginning to cover the right side of his body. A layer of ice erupted from beneath him, surging forward to where the Villain had landed. The jagged formations it had exploded under where the Villain was in the air.

"My apologies," the man mused. "All I do is deceive and run away, but that's what I'm good for! Like I'd really want to fight some hero cadets, right?" He placed a gloved hand to the side of his head, raising his voice as his spoke. "First strike team! The target has been successfully collected! This concludes our mission, as planned you have five minutes to rendezvous at the collection point!"

He had landed on a tree perch nearby, hearing the children shout at him to stop. He let out a chuckle as he sprung around on his heel, hurriedly jumping towards another treetop.

"Die."

Brown eyes widened when he felt a will to kill directed right at him and had to duck when something was aimed at his head. It had swiped down, seeing it was a knife when he had blocked it with his cane, coming face to face with wide red - Were they not brown before? Where had he seen that very shade of red before? - eyes filled with hate.

They were saying he would not get away.

How laughable.

The girl had snapped.

Yet just fascinating enough to capture his attention.

Pushing her back, he flipped in the air, dodging yet another strike aimed at his neck faster than before. He wondered what Shigaraki-kun had thought of her. Looking into this one would prove useful, he could feel it in his bones. Spinning around, whacking his cane against her to stun her momentarily, he lifted her leg and kicked her to the ground where the other children were.

It had not stopped her.

He had to give her credit for determination.

Hisoka would allow him to get away. She could hear the others behind her, but she didn't care; she had to catch up and save Fumi... She had to save him! She shot across the trees behind the man uncaring when her chest hurt, trying to catch up to the man moving swiftly in front of her.

* * *

 **Location: Clearing, Southwest of the Forest Lodge, Somewhere in of The Beast's Forest, Southern Nagano, Nagano Prefecture, Northwest of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: August 9, 20XX**

She had used all of her muscles, legs slowly beginning to burn, as she used all her strength to shoot at the Villain like a bullet. Arching over him finally, gravity decided to aid her by plummeting her towards the ground and she dug her foot onto the Villain's back, landing atop of him as they came crashing down onto the soil.

"THIS BRAT! I KNOW HER! WHO IS SHE?!"

"Oww..." The masked man winced from the pain, his voice muffled, "Talk about a rough landing..."

Hisoka let out a hiss, grabbing him by his coat, the other hand with a knife at his throat. "Where is he?! Where the fuck did you put-"

"Mister, dodge."

Hisoka had hardly a second to look up, reflectively leaping backward to evade a surge of dark flames that spread across the ground. She landed on her feet with a grunt, sliding a few inches back as she glanced up to get a look at her new assailant.

Three others. Shit.

One was Toga - who grinned wildly at the sight of her - as she appeared on her right with another person in a full black and red bodysuit, and finally a male with black hair that had patches of his body covered in purple burn scars.

The masked Villain materialized beside the others, letting out a weak sigh. "A warning would be really helpful before you use your Quirk, Dabi." He rubbed the back of his head.

Dabi merely shrugged his shoulders. "I know you have no problem dodging in time. More importantly, did you get Bakugo?"

"Of course." He nodded his head, gesturing toward the pocket of his coat. "I have him hidden away."

Hisoka's eyes narrowed more, eyeing each one of them when she had all their attention on her. "Give me back Fumi," she stated, voice low as her grip tightened on her only blade, the other had been lost along the way.

"Fumi?" Dabi raised an eyebrow, keeping one eye on her while the other glanced questioningly at his comrade.

"Collateral. You should have seen what his Quirk did to Moonfish, who is out of commission by the way."

Before he could say another word and Hisoka could move, there was a cry of her name, making her blink as the red was slowly receding from her eyes, making them a murky burnt brown. The rest of the group had been steadily approaching from behind, finally having caught up to her. Shoto rushed over to the girl's side, a panicked expression forming across his face.

"There's more of them here?! Damn... And it looks they still have them."

He was unable to stop her from moving forward to attack again as the others finally caught up to them.

Amongst the mayhem and disorder of the fight, Yuga Aoyama was crouched behind the nearby bushes, unable to leave and join the fight. He couldn't... He just couldn't join them... He was shaking, his mouth covered with his own hand as he watched his classmates with teary eyes hold their own against the Villains.

They were so strong... Unlike him. They were courageous to fight against them, to be able to hold their own against being that were surely superior to them, but that twinkle he had...

There was no twinkle...

Nothing but fear had taken over him.

But! He had a very good reason! It wasn't just for himself! It was for his fighting classmates and for the ones that laid beside him, passed out from the gas from before. He, _of all people_ , was entrusted by Momo-chan to keep them safe!

What was he supposed to do?!

It must have been out of sheer luck they had yet to be discovered!

Jerking his head slowly, he had peeked through the leaves as silently as he could, watching the fight, watching as Hisoka trying to stab the man covered in burn marks yet his flames kept her away. Bright indigo eyes winded when it had dawned on him what it could mean.

But then Shoji had raised a hand high in the air, showing off the two small orbs had gained, in a victory. "Your actions just now made it clear, I don't know what your quirk is, but those things you flaunted earlier... In your right pocket... These are Tokoyami and Bakugo, right?"

Aoyama let out a sigh in solace, shoulders sagging, as he let it run through his body. He could see it in Hisoka's eyes and hear it in Midoriya's voice. He didn't need to do anything now.

And yet...

All that hope, all that relief, was gone in a snap by the Villain's announcement while a black mist appeared in front of them.

"A warp..."

 _Him!_

 _"You will be scattered..."_

 _The fog was beginning to envelop all around them! She felt Fumi's grip on her tighten, hearing a command of 'Don't let go.' from him as he gripped onto something. She could only see black as she tried to keep a hold on the other, the wind picking up around them._

 _"...And tortured..."_

 _He could hear cracking and the whipping of wind. Red eyes opened as he tried to stay ahold with his Quirk digging into the stone ground._

 _"Fumi!" He heard, looking back to see Hisoka with a look of pure fear on her face._

 _A string of black smoke wrapped around her lower half, beginning to suck her in. He felt his grip on her begin to slip. He tried to keep ahold of her as she tried to keep both hands on his. Yet... It slipped; the fog moving between them separated their grip._

 _"NO!" He shouted, watching his precious person slip from him. Dark Shadow's grip on the ground released and he tried to get to her, their fingers centimeters from touching, yet she was pulled into the pit of black fog. "Hisoka!"_

 _He soon fell into his own pit of fog._

 _"...And slain..."_

 _"Fumi!" She had called out before she fell, her arm stretched out, as she was wrapped up in the cold darkness._

 _She couldn't see, couldn't feel..._

 _Then, she fell._

How dare he get in her way... She wanted someone to bleed!

"It's been five minutes! Time to go, Dabi!" The magician laughed as other Villains began to take their leave, each of them disappearing into the converted darkness of the smaller warp gates as a larger one appeared behind Dabi and his companion.

"But our objective..." Dabi sighed.

"Aaah... That was... They just seemed so happy, especially the girl." He pointed at her now, and she looked at him in anger. "Chasing after me, I wanted to give them a present... It's a bad habit." Mr. Compress laughed, removing his mask dramatically as if he was on stage. "You see, one of the fundamentals of magic is that you flaunt things... Only when you have other things to hide." The man stuck out his tongue to show two marbles in his mouth.

"No..."

Aoyama wanted to do something though! He clenched his fist. He could make a change! He could shine and twinkle! But he had to do something now! He had the element of surprise on his side and he could use it to his advantage and save the day!

He could shine!

"Well then, until next time," Mr. Compress smirked.

But just as he had positioned himself, lifting his arms behind his head, as he was about the charge up his Quirk, Aoyama froze at the menacing and ominous tone. His body quivered and his stomach felt ill as reality kicked in. No... He couldn't do it... He bowed his head in defeat as his cowardice hung over his shoulders.

Dabi gazed down at the bruised and angered baby Heroes. "Confirmed. Release it."

"Haha... Ahh... I am just so glad my show had gone as planned. Until next time I suppose..." The masked Villain snapped his fingers before they were pulled into the black shadowy portal, releasing the two trapped boys from this compressed prisons. They were unable to get away as hands kept them in place, wrapped about their necks from behind, showing just what their status was.

"Bakugo!"

"Tokoyami!"

"KACCHAN!" Midoriya-san cried out and made one last-ditch jump at the two.

Bakugo-san looked down with a pained expression, but his words rang clear, "Stay back, Deku." His wide eyes watched his childhood friend fall before him before his vision grew dark.

"FUMI!"

Fumi could see Hisoka reaching for him, making her way towards him with an outstretched hand. He mumbled her name weakly, unable to summon Dark Shadow, as he tried with all his might to stretch his hand out in the last attempt to reach her. It was so close... He could feel her fingertips brush against his, just like when they had been separated at the USJ incident, but it wasn't enough.

It was too late.

Her devastated face was the last thing his red eyes saw and the screaming of his name was the last thing he heard before the darkness enveloped him.

"I'm... sorry."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" She cried out as she had begun to fall, landing painfully and hearing a cracking noise as the warp disappeared.

He was gone... He was gone... Gone...

The warp was gone...

The Villains were gone...

Fumi...

 **Red...**

Fumi was gone...

Gone...

"I..." Her eyes burned as she stared at the spot where his eyes were a second ago. He was right there... She just needed to reach out and grab him... She had to pull him back...

But he was gone. Gone...

Why?

Something wasn't right...

Where was Fumi?

 _Red..._

She could feel someone shaking her, lifting her slowly, and she let out a cry of pain when they did. It hurt...

So much...

She felt her eyes burn more, unknown to the tears falling from them, as she tried to reach out to where Fumi had been. He was right there!

GONE! GONE! Gonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegone-

Someone was holding her back! She couldn't move... She screamed and cried in pain and anger, trying to escape from their hold, trying to ignore everything else.

HE WAS RIGHT THERE!

She heard a scream. Who?

No...

She felt something block her view. If she could make them move... Something else was in her way, grabbing her hands. No! Let her go! Fumi was gone! She had... She had to... Her vision began to fade as she felt limp in their hold, her mind exhausted as it went blank.

Defeat...

What was it she had to do again?

It was utter...

And complete...

 **Red...**

Defeat...

 _Just a sea of_ **_Red_**...

* * *

 _ **UPDATE NOTE: The kidnapping of Fumikage was inspired by** **Heroes in the Dark by Iffondrel. However, there was a problem and I had used and copied some of their own fanfic without permission. I have rewritten the parts as of now. They were civil with it and said to give credit, which I should have done from the start but never did, and so I am now.**_

 **Author's Note: And... We'll just end it there! ^^ Don't you all love me? Welp, you'll be getting the next chapter in two weeks. The next Arc will be packed with action (as you all know what will happen in that Arc~) and then there's also the moving into the dorms too! That's going to be something. I wonder how Hisoka would set up her room... What do you think?**

 **Sorry if this seemed late. I don't know why but it just seems that way. Eh. All way. This weekend was a bit hectic with moving furniture and boxes around the house as we're getting a few things that had been my dead grandma's that we're either keeping or selling. So now we'll be going through everything and slowly but surely have the house back. I also hope a lot of the stuff will be sold at the garage sale I am sure we'll be having soon enough.**

 **Anywho, I'm going to go and get some rest. See you all in two weeks!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: "I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 241, Favs: 169, Reviews: 184, Communities: 7, Views: 38169**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **TheAwesomeDarkNinja- Thank you! I'm so happy to hear you say that! I am really excited to hear what you say about the rest of the story! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AubreyKuwata- Dabi is really cool. I am one of the people who believe he is part of the Todoroki family. Do you think so? That's cool you're in the choir. I was in piano and other music classes back in my school years (excluding college) and they were really fun to do. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **sth91342- I'm glad you really like it and I am hopeful you will continue to like this story for as long as it's running. ^^ Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **D-Koy24- They're Villains... It was most likely Kurogiri who got them in as they were able to get out because of him as well. You know why they want Bakugo and Fumi was just at the wrong place at the wrong time (plus as really bad luck and because I like tormenting Hisoka, so this was a way to do that). Don't worry though! Hisoka shall be having a better time after this ends before having even a worse time as some people just don't have all the luck! Hehehehe! Good song, by the way! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Jarhead- Yes! A twist inside a twist inside another twist who has grandchildren full of twists that even their children's children could only begin to guess what the original twist could have been... Heh. But really... It would have originally been Hisoka that had gotten along with Bakugo as well... Healing Quirks are not common in the BNHA universe from what research I've done so having them on your side is a valuable option. But I know quite a few OC stories go that route, so I thought I'd do something different~. Tsuyu will help in one way or another. But... Well... You'll just have to see how it turns out in the next Arc. I wanted to do something different. And there shall be more dates (it's also been mentioned that they've gone on a few, it's just not been written) and I do have a few planned for after this Arc is over, and they've moved into the dorms! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Prince- Heh yeah you did... Anyway... I think sometimes some people just need it pointed out. I know I need that to happen to me from time to time so fear not you are not alone! On the other hand... -grins widely- Yes. Yell at me all you like. I love doing this and you should know that already with previous chapters. ^^ Hisoka was originally going to be taken (the value of Healing Quirks and all that) but then I thought how fun it would be to torture her when she sees Fumi being taken away. Plus, Hisoka doesn't have as much luck as some would think. Just another reason why we can't have nice things. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 36**

 **To Waiting**

* * *

 **Location: Room 402, Second Floor, Shinonoi General Hospital, 666-1 Shinonoi, Southern Nagano, Nagano Prefecture, Northwest of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: August 10, 20XX**

Mizuki Tokoyami, age forty, was a hardworking, quiet man, something their son had gotten other than his avian features, who was serious to a fault, a creature of habit, and loved his family more than anything. His Quirk allowed his mind to calculate things such as numbers or questions at a rapid rate which he used at his job as an accountant.

He would describe his wife of fifteen years, Tsuki Tokoyami, age thirty-seven, as a caring woman who loved to help those around her, a caretaker, and somehow always gained the stranger people as friends, Haru included. Fumi was the one who had inherited her Quirk, her red eyes and peach skin, and a knack for collecting horror-themed items.

So, when they had learned that their son had been taken and the girl they considered a daughter in the hospital (once again because of _Villains_ ), from a classmate he might add, they had rushed over to the hospital room where Hisoka stayed. It had been hours since they had arrived but there was no change in her condition and she had yet to awaken fully, drifting in and out of consciousness from the dreams she had.

They had made sure to stay at her side since their arrival early that morning. The two were worried greatly upon seeing her laying in the white sheets with bandages wrapped all over her, finding out she had broken a few ribs from the nurse that had come in to check in on her. So, when after the worry for Hisoka had passed, Mizuki held his wife tightly in his arms as she wept for her lost son.

"They will find him," Mizuki told her, bright gold eyes looking from his wife to Hisoka's sleeping form. "Hisoka will wake up soon. Everything will be okay."

"I know..." Tsuki mumbled, letting out a shuddering breath as she tried to hold herself together. She could only stay put and hope for the best. She would trust the Heroes to rescue her boy. Shifting in her husband's arms, she reached over to where the tissues sat and grabbed one, blowing her nose. "It's just... My baby boy is out there with who knows doing whatever they want to him! Hisoka is lying in bed, injured from trying to rescue him! What did they even want with Fumi?!"

That was what terrified him the most.

He couldn't answer that. No one seemed to know. (He was sure Hisoka knew something...)

And if he was speaking honestly, he really didn't want to know...

It was later that afternoon, as they came back from getting some food in hopes of calming down even just a little, that they had come to see a small group of students inside the room. A pale girl with long green hair and black eyes sat in the chair Mizuki had originally used and gripped Hisoka's hand as she whispered things to her while a boy that had heterochronic blue-grey eyes sat beside her. Behind them was a frowning boy with blond hair and a large tail, arms crossed over his chest, that spoke quietly with a tall male that had multiple limbs and white hair covering a good portion of his face.

The sitting male caught sight of them first, standing when the door opened and eyes narrowing at the two. "Who are you?"

Mizuki greeted them softly, letting his wife in first, "Ah... Hello."

"We're Fumikage's parents," Tsuki answered quietly, her eyes still puffy from crying. "And Hisoka's godparents, Tsuki and Mizuki Tokoyami. You must be her classmates, right?"

"Yes," the boy said politely, sitting back down. "My name is Shoto Todoroki. It is nice to meet you." Todoroki-kun held his gaze on him, nodding in respect as Mizuki closed the door behind him.

"I'm Mezo Shoji." Shoji-kun nodded to them, quieting down with his friend.

"Mashirao Ojiro," Ojiro-kun spoke with a small, kind smile even though his tired eyes held worry. They glanced down at the girl still holding Hisoka's hand.

The girl had stopped talking and Mizuki could see the same pink puffiness his wife had under her eyes, letting out a small mumble of, "Tsuyu Asui."

Tsuki offered her a small smile before telling the group, "I remember Hisoka talking about you all. In fact, she and Fumi have told us a lot of stories about everyone in your class. They are happy to have all of you as friends. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Really?" Asui-chan asked, sitting up a bit straighter.

"Yes. And I know you are her girlfriend." Tsuki wanted to coo over the girl when she saw the blush appear on her cheeks.

Asui-chan mumbled, glancing away towards Hisoka with a fond though tired and worried look, "Y-yeah..."

As the two grown-ups talked more with the group of teenagers, they learned more about what had happened at the camp (even telling them about Hisoka going as far as she could to save her childhood friend) as well as things they had not known about, that their child nor Hisoka had yet to tell them. There were amusing moments with Todoroki-kun mentioning how Hisoka would always cook more than necessary because of how many classmates would swipe food from her bento which she used to guard rigorously from others, not wanting to share. Ojiro-kun and Shoji-kun told them how the pair would help them out, may it be with homework or with offering everyone cookies when she had baked far too many... And Asui-chan was more than glad to tell them about her first day with Hisoka, wanting to try and lighten the mood even more. In turn, the two had mentioned some childhood memories they remembered affectionately.

Tsuki and Mizuki were happy to learn more about their children's lives; Mizuki was happy to see his wife smiling.

But, soon enough, it was time for the group of children to go; Asui-chan was the last one in the room as Todoroki-kun waited outside for her as he was her ride. The frog-like girl had bent over to press her forehead against Hisoka's forehead, muttering to her to wake up soon, before turning to face them with a hesitant look.

"If you have something to say, dear, say it," Tsuki told her with a kind smile, more relaxed than she had been before, happy to know Hisoka and Fumi had such wonderful people looking out for them.

"Do you... blame Hisoka for not saving Fumi?" Asui-chan asked, eyes gazing at them steadily. She had to ask. They may love Hisoka like a daughter but Fumikage was their son and Hisoka, while trying her hardest, had let him slip right through her fingers. One could never know, after all.

The two shared a look, one surprised while the other frowned, before turning back to her. "Never. While I wish Fumi had never been taken, Hisoka had done the best she could to try and get him back. We only wish that Hisoka would wake up soon."

After a few moments of silence, Asui-chan nodded. "Okay."

"Thank you for always taking care of my children," Mizuki finally said, not saying much throughout the time the students were there. His wife copied him when he bowed in respect to her. "And I hope we can meet again under better circumstances."

"I do too." Asui-chan gave a nod goodbye, closing the door quietly behind her.

Mizuki looked down at the still sleeping Hisoka, wishing so much that she was already awake but smiled as he sat back down by Tsuki's side, holding her hand once more. He was truly happy to know his children had people willing to do so much for them.

* * *

 ** _Location: Unknown_**

 _It was utter..._

 _And complete..._

 _DEFEAT!_

 _Again... "Hah! You think you can get away? Guess again!"_

 _So much had come and yet it all went away..._

 _Why? Weak. (No energy. Nothing. Something was wrong with them... They felt tired.) They felt weaker now but that had not mattered._

 _Just **Red. There was so much Red.**_

 _They were sinking - floating just above the line, mouth open as they tried to breath more and more, arms and legs unable to move before sinking to the bottom - and yet they couldn't move fully._

 _More dripped._

 _It began to flow around them. The other sank into the red before they could grab them. Everything drowned._

 _What was wrong? Please... "You will be scattered-"_

 _They called for help. "Someone! Anyone! Help us! Please!_

 _Just say something..._

 ** _Red..._**

 ** _REDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDRED-_** _She would do anything to help him! (Nothing would come to hurt him if she could help it. Nothing...)_

 _Dangerous. She tried to, really, she had! Yet why could it not help? She called again. Everything was wrong._

 _Nothing._

 _(It was dripping all around her... **Red.** It would drown her if it could right then and there. **So much red!** ) Everything would change back. Nothing at all. "FUMIIIIII!" She couldn't make it..._

 _Those eyes. The red **\- the hint of red she was for sure were eyes seemed to peer right into her soul -** Dangerous. Then, she fell._ _She had to run. Time and time again it would not allow her to. She had to do so._

 _"Time and time. It was around the clock. Come to me and you will see what it all will really mean. Don't go down that path unless you know what you seek." **She wanted to hurt something... someone...**_

 _"Please... Wake up..." Why?_

 _"I just want you two to get along..."_ _Mama... (Mom. Mother. Mommy. Caretaker. Love. Warm. Hugs. Learn. Train. Don't look. Never saw coming. Danger. Take away.) P- (Danger. Cut. Kill. Drip... Drop... Blood went down the clock.)_

 ** _"I'm here for you."_** _It was like static was blaring from all around her. Fireworks flashed in her mind – vivid colors – **Panic spread through her veins, cold as ice but burning nonetheless. I'm sorry...** Pain and weightlessness. Sounds, whispers, and rustles. Things were happening all around her._

 _What was real? Please! Wait! (Move... MoveMoveMoveMoveMoveMoveMoveMoveMoveMoveMoveMove! Move! They couldn't have her!)_

 _"Where is he? Where is my son?" GONE! GONE! Gonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegone-_

 _"Do you blame her?" HE WAS RIGHT THERE! Fingers brushing against each other - unable to make it - into the darkness._

 _Vanish._

 _Gone._

 _"Everything will be okay now." Something grabbed her._

 _Don't go!_

 ** _AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-_**

 _No one came._

* * *

 **Location: Room 402, Second Floor, Shinonoi General Hospital, 666-1 Shinonoi, Southern Nagano, Nagano Prefecture, Northwest of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: August 10, 20XX**

Hisoka decided she was not a major fan of hospitals right now, Hisoka thought tiredly as she was brought back to the realm of consciousness and after a mini breakdown from being stuck in the moment **_inthatseaofRedforwhatseemedlikeforever_** , and that she was really tired of waking up like this.

She stared at the ceiling, trying to gather her thoughts. Yet none had seemed to want to slow down enough to settle down and allow her to properly think. She tried to think clearly, yet that small bout of fuzziness kept her from being able to for long moments of time. Yet she was able to remember what happened almost with a snap as memories came crashing down, feeling the sting of the first tear fall down her cheek, the rest followed in an unbroken stream in quick procession.

It had been complete and utter... **_DEFEAT!_**

She had unable to grab him in time! Gonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegone-

 _"FUMI!" She had seen him there, making her jump towards him with an outstretched hand and she could hear him mumble her name weakly. He had reached for her, desperately trying to grab her hand. Their fingertips had brushed against his, but it wasn't enough._

 _It was too late._

 _"I'm... sorry," had been the last thing she had heard before the darkness enveloped him._

She bled the salt of her soul as it poured from her eyes as they stared at each crack in the ceiling, following one after another. If one was to look, her body looked calm in comparison to how tangled her mind was.

Fumi…

So close yet so far!

She was laying here in bed while Fumi was missing. She had to get him back… She had to. She had to! For Aunty and Uncle! For everyone!

Yes.

That was what she would do.

She would go and take him back from those Villains (spatting at the name as it made her blood boil, an unending need to rip each and every one of them apart) and she would do it alone if she had to!

Fumi…

Hisoka maneuvered himself to a sitting position, ignoring the lingering pain in her chest that made her want to groan. Brown-red eyes looked out the uncovered window the room had, her mind too focused on thoughts whirling in a whirlwind to be able to fall back asleep that night.

 _Crack…_

* * *

 **Location: Room 402, Second Floor, Shinonoi General Hospital, 666-1 Shinonoi, Southern Nagano, Nagano Prefecture, Northwest of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: August 11, 20XX**

Out of forty of her classmates, fifteen had passed out from the gas Quirk and were in a critical state... Eleven had injuries ranging from minor to severe... Two were missing... ( _'Your fault,' her mind whispered with a devilish grin so close to **hisherown** that was blinding._)

Out of the six Pro Heroes there, Pixie-bob had a horrible head injury and was still in critical condition (unable to help even a little frustrated Hisoka to no end!), and Ragdoll was missing as well, leaving behind a heavy trail of blood.

While a bit of solace came from the fact that some Villains had been captured, none were talking, and the others had vanished without a trace with Bakugo-san and...

Hisoka clenched her hand tightly, the white sheet that covered the lower part of her body twisted within her grasp that sat up, resting against some pillows. She had been stuck in her hospital bed for two days, happily not drifting in and out of consciousness from the pain of her injuries anymore... (Still awake from last night... Unable to sleep... Who cared.) Two days.

 _Two bloody fucking days._

She had only learned what had happened to everyone because Recovery Girl had told her, though seemingly reluctantly (but the right amount of pressure could make anyone spill something) when she had come by to check up on her mid-morning. Apparently, she had cracked some ribs when she had fallen. (Not as bad as Midoriya-san; she was glad he was healing up just fine.) But the Nurse had finished healing her the day before and was excited to hear that she could leave that evening – if there were no further complications with her checkup that afternoon. No heavy lifting or using her Quirk though for the next forty-eight hours for just in case.

Hisoka remembered the elderly lady, after her quick checkup, telling the girl how proud she was for her acting so heroically, for working so hard, for trying her best to get her friends back. Yet when she had asked about any rescue attempts, the other had deflected, telling her not to worry and just focus on healing - "It's what Tokoyami-kun would want." (How dare she use Fumi against her!) – so Hisoka blanked out the rest of what she had to say, her mind unable to find it important enough to remember it.

That had not mattered. That had not answered her question.

She had to think of something.

But she had to first learn where the League of Villains' hideout was.

Her hands itched so much, shaking and wanting to grab something – a neck would be better – and slice through some flesh and let the blood rain down her smiling face.

What to do… What to do…

A knock on the door brought Hisoka from her meandering thoughts, looking up from her hands to the males entering, surprising her in the form of Shoto and Kirishima-san. Hisoka absently wondered if anyone else from the class had come to pay her a visit while she was out. She knew Tsuyu had come to visit with a group of her fellow classmates, along with Aunty and Uncle, as well from the messages on her phone and the small bowl of fruit.

"Yo! Glad to see you're awake!" Kirishima-san gave her a toothy grin, his hands stuffed in his shorts.

Shoto gave her a small smile - something she knew she wouldn't have seen at the beginning of the year - and sat a small bag on the table to her right. "It's nice to see you are up. I've brought some apples for you."

"Ah... Thank you..." She unclenched her fist, smoothing out the blanket before her.

"How are you feeling?"

Hisoka gave a shrug. "Better than before, I guess. I should be out of here this evening if everything goes well with the checkup."

Kirishima-san gave her a thumbs up. "Cool to hear!"

"How is everyone else doing?"

The two shared a glance before Shoto went to explain, "Jiro and Hagakure still haven't woken up from that Villain's gas, and Yaoyorozu, though having woke up yesterday, suffered a serious head injury. Midoriya woke up too and he's actually talking with some of our classmates, Asui-san says she'll be over in a few moments too, and well..." He trailed off, unsure what to say.

Hisoka figured it was about Bakugo-san and Fumi. Brown eyes caught red eyes staring at her thoughtfully.

"You're not just here to ask if I'm okay, are you?" She guessed; seeing the looks, she gave a mental sigh before sweeping her hand to some chairs.

"You're right."

"You might as well take a seat."

They took her up on her offer, sitting in the seats on her right, before Kirishima-san said, getting right to the subject, "Todoroki and I were here yesterday..." Kirishima clenched his fists as he looked at her. "We heard All Might talking to the police and Yaoyorozu. She was able to get a transmitter on one of the villains with the help of a kid from Class B. She's got a device that tracks it... All Might and the police said they would handle it, but..."

"You want to use it to go and rescue the missing students," Hisoka concluded.

"Yeah..."

"You've already talked to Midoriya-san about this as well."

"That is correct," Shoto took over. "We know he feels distraught that he was unable to rescue Bakugo in time. So, we want him and you to help us get both Bakugo and Tokoyami back."

So that's what they wanted... ( _'A perfect opportunity... Take it!' 'No, we have to think this out logically. Think of both sides!'_ Her mind argued against one another, trying to out yell the other.)

"We know you are thinking the same thing! And the others want to do something too but they're saying to let the Pro Heroes take care of it! But what if we're too late?! Anything could happen at a time like this!" Kirishima-san exclaimed, eyes growing to pinpricks.

"The Villains took Bakugo without killing him, so they want something with him... Tokoyami on the other hand..." Shoto sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

Hisoka knew where they were coming from. Anything could happen - the what if's again... She never liked the what if's... - but then there was the fact that their fighting and Quirk usage in battle being revoked in the way. Breaking the rules could have dire consequences and she really did want to try to think with a level head. (That wouldn't stop her. Fumi was out there. Gone. Gonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegone- He needed to come back. It was better for everyone. She had to do something. _(No energy. Nothing. Something was wrong with them... They felt tired.)_ Everyone would be better if she could get Fumi back... Yes... But she knew she couldn't take it on alone so here was the moment she was looking for. Here it was, falling onto her lap and she knew she had to make a choice. Time was not going to be on her side anymore.)

Hisoka blinked to see the two of them still talking, missing a bit of it as Kirishima-san was standing, the most serious look in his eyes Hisoka has ever seen in them. "I talked to Yaoyorozu yesterday..." He told her, and she bit her lip as she looked up at him. "If we're going, it's gotta be fast... Tonight. I know what you are thinking, and I know Tokoyami means a lot to you... That's why I'm... We're inviting you... Because I know out of all of us, you want to go. No... I know you are going to go and do something. And we're offering our help! So..." He looked down at her clenched hand. "...We'll be waiting out in front of the hospital."

With that, they left without another word, Hisoka watching them leave with a blank face. Her mind felt just as blank but so much clearer than before, feeling like a haze had been sucked up and she able to organize her mind.

Let the-

Another knock interrupted her, and when she said for them to come in, a smile blossomed on her face at seeing Tsuyu.

"Hisoka..."

"Tsuyu..."

The girl walked over to her, a watery smile on her face. "You're awake."

"I am."

"I was so worried!"

Hisoka hated making her worry. She always hated doing that (and yet it always seemed to happen to everyone she knew). "I'm sorry..."

One of Tsuyu's hand grabbed her own as the other rested against her cheek. Hisoka leaned into it, happily content with the cool feeling Tsuyu's hand had against her warm skin. They shared the peaceful quiet with each other, pleased to see the other was okay and delighted to be in one another's company once more. But even then, her mind wandered onto other things, even if it wanted to be at peace for this little bit. There were too many things that had to get done and she had a choice to make in the end.

 _Let the Pro Heroes take care of it or do something herself..._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yeah, yeah... The chapter is a week late and not over the weekend… Sorry… The weekend (well, the whole week for that matter) was just so busy, and I didn't have the time to write about everything going on. Then when I did have the time, I had fallen asleep mid-way through and my computer turned off, so nothing was saved (which really upset me! I was at least halfway through the chapter!) but then the site, for whatever reason, had decided to stop working for me for hours. So, after some frustration, Wi-Fi acting like a major dick, screaming in pillows to relieve said frustration, the school term starting, and waiting for the actual website to let me back on (for whatever reason it wouldn't load for like a whole day!), I was able to come back and finally post the chapter. And now it's a week late. I am sorry about that but it's here now so there's nothing to worry about!**

 **Needless to say, it was a rather annoying and head-hurting week so Imma just go lay down and sleep in my tear-soaked, frustration pillow.**

 **But... Before that... Drawing time~! Some new drawings here of Hisoka (man am I making them a lot of those...) so go check them out! _(Just remove the spaces and they should work.)_ I've also uploaded some photographs I've taken since January (that I've been meaning to upload...) so if you wanna take a look that'd be really cool of you. ^^**

 **Link 1: www._deviantart._com/_nightmarezanez/_art/_Hisoka-Matsushita-Nun-758703555**

 **Link 2: www._deviantart._com/_nightmarezanez/_art/_Hisoka-Matsushita-Chibi-Kiss-759779316**

 **So then, what will Hisoka choose? Go with the group or let the Pro Heroes do their job? Will she risk this?**

 **Well, you'll have to read to find out!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: "I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 251, Favs: 175, Reviews: 197, Communities: 8, Views: 42331**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Prince- Oh my... I didn't mean to hurt you. I hope everything will be better with this chapter. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Vedahzii- Well... The answer is in this chapter (it was obvious in the beginning and everyone knows that) so let's see how things are taken. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- Well, I'm happy you like the chapter so much the scream for so loud and for so long. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Thot- Ehehehehe. You're funny. Thanks for the laugh. I needed it. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Jarhead- Villains and Heroes are more or less different sides of the same coin so... Eh. Depends on how you look at things. However, let's see how things turn out then as you can never know what happens in the future. ^^ And yes Tsuyu is very hot. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **sth91342- Oh my god, that is so nice of you to say! Thank you, sth91342! I'm so happy you love the story so much that you're willing to wait for the next chapter. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 37**

 **To Choose**

* * *

 _Let the Pro Heroes take care of it or do something herself…_

 **Location: Shinonoi General Hospital, 666-1 Shinonoi, Southern Nagano, Nagano Prefecture, Northwest of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: August 11, 20XX**

Brown eyes stared at the crescent moon through the hospital hall window, wispy clouds slowly trickling around it as the few stars that could be seen were twinkling down upon the Earth in a light show. For a few shadowy moments, it looked like there was a halo around the cloud, a dull aura of lunar luminescence. She looked away from the moment, the peace it had brought, as she had thought of nothing else but that moment before she came to terms with her decision. Hisoka had made her choice; she would not look back, and she would not allow anything to change it.

It was easy to come to terms with this decision, but it was hard to accept the 'what if' and all the possible consequences this decision could have with those others she called her own.

Just a little bit ago, she had been given back her clothes and was finally discharged, before she had begun to head down to the hospital's entrance where Midoriya-san and the others undoubtedly were. Hisoka glanced down at her phone, buzzing in her hand to alert her, and saw a text message from Fumi's parents and a few others from her friends, telling them that she was really heading home (back to the empty apartment - back to the coldness - lying that she would stay there when she was going to get her Fumi back).

Her eyes unknowingly bled to a murky, dark red-brown, something that was happening more and more often. Brightening ever so slightly when it did.

It felt wrong to lie to them all, to Tsuyu, but she decided that she was not going to let them interfere, to not let them get hurt by her stupidity. She could only hope they understood - if they were to ever find out. Hisoka had a feeling that the others would keep their mouths shut as well. She typed at her phone, checking the latest ones before she would turn it off, unable to face them until her mission was over, and sent out one saying she'd like to be alone when Tsuyu - she had told her of the boys' plan the other day, and Tsuyu pleaded with her not to go, that she didn't want to see her hurt more than she already was but there was a hint of something that indicated that she knew Hisoka would do something even if she tried to stop her - had asked if she wanted to her to meet Hisoka at her house.

Tsuyu...

A knot began to form, her heart thumping against her chest, before she took a deep, slow breath and clicked the side button on her phone. Options appeared, darkening the wallpaper picture of her with her friends before she swiped down to turn it off. She watched the screen turn black before stuffing the phone in her pocket.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

 **Location: Front of Shinonoi General Hospital, 666-1 Shinonoi, Southern Nagano, Nagano Prefecture, Northwest of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: August 11, 20XX**

Hisoka spotted Yaoyorozu, a bandage on her forehead and a small bag in hand, first before she saw the others when she came out of the entrance. She blinked, stopping when she saw Iida-san, of all people, punch Midoriya-san, shouting, "I'm frustrated too! I'm worried! Who wouldn't?! I'm the Class President! I worry about my classmates! It's not just Bakugo or Tokoyami! Seeing your injuries, lying on that bed, just like my _brother_!"

Hisoka stood there, watching him vent his worries and frustrations, wanting to do what he could for them yet feeling powerless to do anything. Midoriya-san... they all were his friends. He did not want them to hurt themselves any more than they already had.

"Iida..." Midoriya-san refused to look up at him, gripping his sleeve to push it back down his arm to hide his injuries.

"IIDA," Shoto spoke up then and stepped forward. Iida-san looked at him, still holding Midoriya-san by the shoulders. "We're not trying to confront and attack them head-on, not at all."

"We're going to rescue him without combat!" Kirishima-san said, clenching his fists. "This is a covert operation! A way for us to fight without breaking the rules!"

"I believe in Todoroki, but..." Yaoyorozu spoke up, looking at the small group. "I came with the intention of accompanying you all as a failsafe. Should the unthinkable happen, I will prevent combat."

"I don't really understand it myself, but..." He kept his head bowed, looking at the ground as they all looked to him now. "After being told that my hands can reach him... I just can't sit around." Midoriya-san looked up at the others, his eyes gleaming with a serious glint. "I can't help but think that I want to save him! Aren't I right, Hisoka?"

"Ah," the said girl nodded, stepping down the steps towards the group as she stuffed her hands in her pockets. "A Heroes saves people, even if doing it is against the rules. They help and do what they can. I will do what I can and save my friends."

"Hisoka..."

"I knew you'd come!" Kirishima-san grinned at her, relief and another emotion Hisoka was unable to identify shining in his red eyes.

"Matsushita." Iida-san sighed and had bowed his head ever so slightly, so his glasses covered the emotions his eyes held, lips thinning as he was in deep thought. "If that is the case..." He looked at them all, sweating from his nerves. "Then I'm going with you."

"Then let's go, we don't have all night," Hisoka said, patting his shoulder as she passed him and walked to the slightly opened hospital gates, the others following her, as they all left the hospital grounds.

Shoto appeared by her side, side glancing at her. "You okay now?"

Hisoka shrugged. "I'm all healed up if that's what you're asking, but I shouldn't use my Quirk for the next few days. If you're asking how I am feeling about this whole thing... I don't know how I feel right now."

Anger...

Sadness...

Nervousness and excitement...

Empty.

Who knew anymore...

Hisoka surly didn't, the bundle of everything shimmering down to a blankness that she was more scared of than the other feelings she had felt moments before. It was like they were on mute, behind a wall they were beating against, unable to escape. She wondered if there was something wrong with her...

"We'll get them back," he told her, eyes hard. "I know we will." Hisoka was wondering if he was trying to convince her or himself more.

She clenched her fist, before being startled by Iida-san bowing his head to a stunned Midoriya-san, breaking her from her thoughts. "I apologize for getting violent with you," Iida-san said with a frown on his face. "I'm sorry..."

"Really, Iida, your argument for coming along isn't that persuasive..." Yaoyorozu-san said with a sigh. "And you didn't need to expose his arm like that."

"It's okay! I've forgotten about it already." Midoriya-san waved a hand at them, trying his best to muster a smile but couldn't. Typical Midoriya-san behavior.

"It's precisely because I can't accept everyone's behavior that I came along," he said as he pushed his glasses up on his face. "If I get so much as a whiff of the possibility of combat, I'll bring you back with me immediately. I'll be your guardian, so to speak." He pointed at Midoriya-san and he felt a nervous sweat on his forehead. "That's right, like a **_watchman_**!

"Watchman Iida..." Shoto said with a snort.

"Un." Hisoka had to agree. That sounded so much like him.

"Me too..." Yaoyorozu looked at them with serious eyes. "This is a job for the pros; there's no need for you all to get involved. However, because I understand how you guys all feel, you can call this a compromise plan. Don't forget that."

The group all looked at the device Yaoyorozu-san had in her hands and saw that the coordinates were in Kamino ward of Yokohama city.

* * *

 **Location: Train Heading Towards Kamino, South of Tokyo, Kantō, Japan**

 **Date: August 11, 20XX**

They had all hurried to the bullet train and managed to get on at the last second. Hisoka sat down in one of the seats on the right side and looked at her hands as they sped off. The others had taken up the left side, Shoto the closest to her, so she shared the side with Iida-san, who had taken up the seat across from her.

"Since we're departing from Nagano, the ride will be about two hours, so we should get there around ten," Shoto said, sitting across from Midoriya-san.

"Uhm..." Midoriya-san looked up at Shoto. "Did you... tell the others about our plan?"

"Yeah," Shoto sighed, taking out the bento he had gotten before they got on the train. "After we did, they tried to stop us from going."

"Especially Uraraka," Kirishima-san said with a frown. "She's really worried about you, but she said that she knew you were going to do this no matter what anyone said or tried."

If that was the case, then... Tsuyu... Did she know Hisoka would go? Tsuyu was smart enough to know she would. She was understandably worried. She wanted Fumi back just as much as Hisoka did. Hisoka knew Tsuyu would not go, wanting to let the Pro Heroes do this and wanting to follow the rules. Hisoka respected that. She would not hold it against her.

That, however, would not stop Hisoka.

(She would say something when this was all over... When Fumi was back by her side, safe and sound. Yeah... That's what she would do. The decision still didn't make the knot in her stomach go away.)

Hisoka bit into the plain rice ball Kirishima-san had offered her. Something to settle her knotting stomach. To have some energy to keep her going. It did little to help.

"Listen, no matter how you look at it, we're trying to do this driven by our own egos..." Shoto said. "If you want to turn back now, it's not too late." He bit into his tempura shrimp.

"If I wasn't sure about this then I wouldn't have suggested it in the first place. Bakugo isn't the kind of guy who would want to let the Villains have their way. I am sure Tokoyami is the same way." Kirishima-san bit into his own rice ball, glancing over at her. She nodded in confirmation.

That was correct. Fumi would not back down without a fight.

Midoriya-san's expression held no room for argument. "There's no way I can turn back now."

That's right.

No more.

She would not stop. She would keep moving forward.

She looked out the window, watching the scenery pass by in a blur as the train sped up, mixing the colors of the night sky with the building below.

Wait for her, Fumi...

She was coming, and she _**will** _get him back.

* * *

 **Location: Kamino Ward, Yokohama City, Kanagawa Prefecture, South of Tokyo, Kantō, Japan**

 **Date: August 11, 20XX**

When the group got off the train, they headed toward Kamino Ward and came to a busy night shopping district. They looked around in awe at the scene and the number of different people everywhere.

"The Villains are hiding around somewhere in this city..."

"Lots of people here, huh?"

"Alright, let's go!" Kirishima-san exclaimed, turning to head down the street before Hisoka grabbed the back of his shirt. "Oi!"

"Hold on, Kirishima-san," Hisoka said. "The Villains know our faces, so we need to take precaution before we go."

"Yes, we must be careful with each move we make from here on out," Yaoyorozu agreed, nodding.

"That's right! It's a covert mission!" Midoriya-san said with a thought, looking back at her.

"But in that case, we can't even just go and scout then..." Iida-san said with a frown.

"On that note," Yaoyorozu-san pointed to a shop, excitement flushing her face. "I have a proposition." If she had a dog tail, Hisoka could see it wagging in eager anticipation.

Half an hour later, they had stepped out of the store, looking very different than they once were.

Midoriya-san - "AAWWWRIGHT! LEZZGO!" - sprouted slicked back hair and shades, looking very much like a gangster with his chosen outfit. He kept shaking his head and jerking his chin out. Shoto - "I see. Disguises, huh?" - wore a blank wig and a messy butler suit, and Kirishima-san - "No no, you gotta push out your jaw a little more!" - wore a pair of fake horns and wet his long red hair down, donning his own leather jacket and jeans. Iida-san's bowtie and suspenders made Hisoka snort, with his slicked-back hair and mustache on his face adding to the effect that made it so unlike him, yet it did at the same time. Yaoyorozu-san looked beautiful with her messy hair and bright red halter dress, nodding to herself as she walked confidently in her high heels.

Hisoka wore something similar to Shoto's outfit but had forgone the vest, her sleeves long and easily covering her bandages. Her hair was long enough to be held in a tight ponytail, the top slicked back to reveal both her now green eyes covered by a pair of fake, stylish glasses. To simply put, she looked very much like a male version of herself and she didn't know whether to be happy or disappointed that everyone agreed she could pass for one and they wouldn't be able to tell the difference from her female self.

Why did it make her depressed?

Well, whatever.

If it worked, it worked.

"We're in a nighttime shopping district! A bunch of kids wandering around will attract too much attention!" Yaoyorozu-san said with zeal, grinning.

"WE'VE GOT WOMEN WITH LARGE BREASTS!" Iida-san shouted out in his best gangster voice; Hisoka had to cover her mouth to smother her chuckle at the seriousness of it. Kirishima-san gave him a thumbs up.

"Uhm... Yaoyorozu, wouldn't these have been free if you just made them with your Quirk?" Shoto asked, looking over at the girl with raised eyebrows.

"Th-Th-that's a violation of the rules! If I went on and used my Quirk to make whatever I wanted... The circulation of currency in the... That's right! As a citizen of the county, I have to contribute... TO THE ECONOMY!" She shouted at him.

"You just wanted to go in..." Hisoka stated, the taller girl turning to face her with a huff.

"Oi, ain't that U.A.?!" Someone shouted, and the classmates all froze in horror, before turning their heads to look up at the large TV on the side of a building... Hisoka's eyes slowly widened as she saw Aizawa-sensei with Class B's homeroom teacher and the principal on the screen.

" ** _And now, a scene from the events that have just transpired. Here's a clip of the public apology issued by the Officials at U.A. High School."_**

She bit her lip, watching the three on screen rose from their bows.

" ** _On this occasion, our incompetence resulted in the injuries of twenty-seven first-year student Heroes. Despite being an institution for the development of Heroes, we were negligent in our defense against Villains and have caused anxiety within society. With the utmost sincerity, we respectfully and humbly apologize for our shortcomings."_** Aizawa-sensei was the one speaking on the screen.

"Aizawa-sensei..." Hisoka mumbled, hand closing into a tight fist.

A reporter rose up, holding a mike to his face as he asked, " ** _Reporting with NHA, this is the fourth time this year for U.A. where students have come into contact with Villains. This time, students were heavily injured. How exactly did you explain this to their families? Please tell us specifically what measures have been taken to address this matter"_**

"They're being treated like criminals..." Midoriya-san gritted his teeth.

Hisoka felt someone grip back of her shirt, glancing over her shoulder at a watery-eyed Yaoyorozu-san who could not look away from the screen. Her face held sorrow and stress.

Their principal answered, " ** _We have strengthened our security around the school, and we have re-examined the campus's crime prevention system. We are taking 'strong measures' to guarantee the safety of our students..."_**

Hisoka looked away, unable to watch anymore, as she heard people in the crowd around them grumbling and shouting their own opinions of the interview. The mood was heavy and almost suffocating.

"Come on. We've got stuff to do," she told them, turning around. She grabbed Yaoyorozu-san's hand, pulling her away from the crowd when she didn't move, the clicking of her heels following them. Moments later, she heard the others following them, heading in the direction they needed to go in.

* * *

 **Location: Outside of a Warehouse, Kamino Ward, Yokohama City, Kanagawa Prefecture, South of Tokyo, Kantō, Japan**

 **Date: August 11, 20XX**

"This is the location the tracking device is pointing too..." Yaoyorozu-san said with a nervous sweat as they all looked up at the building's wall.

"So... this is their hideout...?" Kirishima-san asked, looking up at the building.

"I don't like this," Hisoka muttered, eyes narrowing

"I don't know but... As far as we have confirmed, the Villains haven't moved from here the whole day." Yaoyorozu-san looked at the rest of the group. "Just because there are Villains here, doesn't mean either Bakugo or Tokoyami is here as well " She looked at Midoriya-san and herself. "Right now, we have to calmly take into account all of the information we have as we stand here today."

"We don't have anyone here who excels at sneaky activities like Jiro or Hagakure," Iida-san thought aloud. "If I judge that things are even slightly dangerous, I will stop you. Because you're all my friends, I won't hesitate to call the police, got it?!"

"Thank you, Iida..." Midoriya-san looked towards the building they were in front of with a thoughtful expression. "Let's think about all our options." He looked down at the ground, and he started thinking, muttering away in true Midoriya-san fashion.

Hisoka looked around the building, seeing the bits of decay and the overgrown weeds littering the ground around the building. She glanced at the gate, locked and closed up tight. It could have a trigger, so it was best they didn't touch it, lest they get caught before they could get anything.

"There aren't any lights on... It doesn't seem like anybody is inside..." Kirishima-san said in a hushed tone, coming up beside them.

"Maybe there's another entrance... Somehow we've gotta see what's going on insi-EEEK!" Yaoyorozu-san squeaked, turning around as some drunk businessmen grabbed her butt.

Hisoka scowled at them scrunching her nose at the smell they let off before she wrapped an arm around a suddenly blushing Yaoyorozu-san's waist before the others could say a word. She gave a smirk at the drunk men, giving them a wink as she put up the act. "Sorry, guys, but she's already taken." She pulled her along. "Let's go, honey."

She heard them groan and grumble about the unfair world while Iida-san and Kirishima-san spoke up to distract them.

"Let's get out of here." She followed after a scowling Shoto, pulling Yaoyorozu-san along with her, and the group escaped from the drunks.

"Th-thanks, Matsushita..." Yaoyorozu-san said with a grateful smile.

Hisoka slipped her arm away from her female classmate, wrapping it around her own waist. "Un."

"It's not a lot, but there are still people walking everywhere..." Midoriya-san groaned out. "We can't do much of anything that will draw attention... What should we do?"

"Let's go around back, we might have to squeeze a bit but we're not getting any information from here..." Shoto suggested, and the group nodded to each other before heading down a narrow path between buildings. Hisoka and Midoriya-san had no trouble at all passing through, but the others were having a bit of a struggle.

"It's so crammed... I'm going to get stuck." Yaoyorozu-san said with a groan, and Hisoka looked back to see a nervous look, eyes wide, on Kirishima-san's face.

"We can't make any moves unless we're confident it's safe... At least no one can see us here..." Midoriya-san looked up and spotted a window high up. "There... From that height, we should be able to see inside!"

Shoto asked, "Will you be able to see when it's this dark?"

"I can make some night vision goggles," Yaoyorozu-san tried to get her arm up, grimacing when she couldn't.

"Wait!" Kirishima-san pulled out a device. "I actually brought something like that, Yaoyorozu. You can get some crazy stuff off of Amazon. I only brought one though... When I was thinking about how I could help, I figured we might need it..."

"Isn't that one crazy expensive...?" Midoriya-san asked, looking at him past Shoto and Iida-san.

"Never mind that, alright?" Kirishima-san grinned.

Midoriya-san and Kirishima-san were then lifted by the other two boys, peeking over the wall with the night vision camera. "SHIT!" Kirishima-san cried out as he looked through the night vision goggles and almost toppled back.

"What?! Kirishima, what do you see?!" Shoto asked, concerned.

"To the left... Look..." Kirishima-san gulped and handed him the goggles with a shaky hand and he took them nervously. "Midoriya, look!"

Midoriya-san lifted the goggles to his eyes and looked through the window. "No way... Just like that? Are those... all NOMU?!"

Hisoka had to know. "How many do you see?

"Quite a few of them," he answered with a fevered whisper.

"Do you- AH!" Hisoka cried out as Mt. Lady crashed through the building they were looking into. The boys had fallen back but were caught as Shoto's wig got blown off by the wind from the impact.

"M-Mount lady... Gang the Orca... Even..." His eyes widened at the Heroes he saw. "Best Jeanist...! Tiger is here too...!"

"Okay! The Heroes were making their move long before we were here so let's get out of here!" Iida-san called out, "There's nothing for us to do here!"

Hisoka couldn't breathe. Her body wouldn't move. It felt like the air was suffocating her, wrapping around her neck as it slowly drew the life out of her.

If there was only Nomu then... Where was Fumi?

"They said something about going with All Might... Is he where Kacchan is...?"

Hisoka snapped her head up when Midoriya-san spoke, eyes widening. Of course. They'd have more than one hideout. How stupid of her to think otherwise. Fumi was elsewhere. All Might was rescuing him. Everything would be okay.

Everything would be okay...

Hisoka began to follow after them before she felt a shiver go down her back, hackles raising as her eyes widened, heart pounding loudly in her ears.

"I'm sorry, Tiger..."

They stopped dead in their tracks, hearing a chilling voice coming from the warehouse. They saw Hisoka's condition, looking at her in confusion.

"I thought she had a useful Quirk long ago... Since the opportunity fell into my lap, I decided to take it. Ever since my body became like this, my stock has fallen quite a bit."

She felt her face sweating and Yaoyorozu-san grabbed her hand, trying to pull her along but she pulled her back along the wall.

"Just when Tomura was starting to think for himself and beginning to lead others... If possible, I'd like you all to stop interfering..."

It happened in less than a second; a loud explosion shook Hisoka to her core, and she pressed her back against the wall behind her. The others had followed her movements.

The pressure was intense... She couldn't move, she couldn't turn around... Her breath was caught in her throat and she felt tears in her eyes. It was filled with so much darkness and it had made all of them freeze as if she was at Shinigami's door.

So much more than _his_...

She felt something rip inside her, wanting to twist around and be let out - to swallow her whole. To rip and tear and stab and kill.

To let it rain **_RED_**.

Hisoka's mind was starting to fail, like an engine that turned over and over, never kicking into action. She couldn't formulate a straight thought; the sound of her own pulse throbbing in her ears. Blood dripped from her lip as she broke through the skin, her teeth biting down hard as she tried to regain what little control she seemed to have. To stop the demented giggle bubbling in her throat, her nails dug into the palm of her hands.

"Well then... **_Let's get this over with._** "

* * *

 **Author's Note: And cut. Boy was that intense... Right? Hehehe. You all know what's up next~!**

 **Not sure if anyone has noticed but I realized it not long ago but look! My story joined another community! Yatta! And on that note, I want to thank everyone who had read, faved, followed, reviewed, and everything in between with this story. It means a lot to know you like my story enough to give it the time of day! Without all of you putting up with me, this story wouldn't be like it is today that I do know! So, once more, thank you all of you. I hope you all stay with me to the very end! ^^**

 **Oh! I am a new BNHA OC - his name is Tetsuya. Go check out his profile (I'm making a picture of him that'll be on soon enough) if you want to see this new Quirk I made (and had some help from my Beta who is absolutely amazing, by the way, that I can't begin to design how amazing she is!) ^^**

 **Link: www._deviantart._com/_nightmarezanez/_art/_Kurosawa-Tetsuya-BNHA-OC-763678747**


	38. Chapter 38

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: "I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 255, Favs: 180, Reviews: 201, Communities: 8, Views: 43811**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Prince- Hisoka would hug you back. Maybe. If she's not in crazy mode. Lol. Really? Just a week? Prince, she's not been having a good few months (mostly) with one thing after another happening to her and with her sanity... Well... Let's hope for the best and prepare for the worst. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Vedahzii- It's gonna be hard shit! Why should Hisoka stop though? Maybe this will be best for her. Maybe it won't be... Who knows. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Mercenary 10- Maybe... Maybe not... We'll see when that time comes of what Tsuyu will do with this. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 38**

 **To The End Of All Might**

* * *

 **Location: Destroyed Warehouse, Kamino Ward, Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture, South of Tokyo, Kantō, Japan**

 **Date: August 11, 20XX**

Even when she couldn't see what was going on, Hisoka could hear just fine as she bit her bottom lip, a trickle of blood dribbling down her chin. She could hear that gravelly voice speak that sent shivers down her spine; she could hear the grunts of pain from the Heroes, the breaking of buildings and rubble falling, and the beginning cries of injured civilians.

They were lucky to not have been caught in the blast - **_couldhavebeenkilledstainedonthewallsandneverseetheirfirendsagain_**.

And then she could hear the mocking clapping began.

Hisoka felt more sweat trickle down her face as the Villain spoke, voice loud and clear for the world to hear, "As expected of Number Four, Best Jeanist! I was trying to blast everybody away! But in an instant, you controlled everyone's clothes and pulled them out of harm's way! Your judgment... Technique... You've got nerves of steel." He sounded like a proud father, congratulating his son for getting an A+ on the final exam.

"G-gah."

"The strength that you possess is the result of considerable training and practical experience... Yours... I don't need your Quirk." She could only guess what happened to Best Jeanist as she heard him grunt and then a soft thud, knowing he was then knocked out of commission. "It doesn't quite fit Tomura's personality."

Her fist tightened, mind shifting to a more agreeable state, as the feeling of uselessness came forth for being able to do nothing while she stood here! Yet the other part of her knew she couldn't do anything against that Villain - the imposing aura making her unable to move, breath caught in her throat, legs stuck against the ground like they were trapped in cement - and she knew it was useless when their intended targets were nowhere to be seen.

She then heard a splash of some kind of liquid and his voice...

"Ugghh! Smells like shit. The hell is this?!"

Bakugo! Then that meant-

"Bakugo..."

Fumi! There was Fumi! Right there! Mere feet away! Her mind raced, all other thoughts stopping as they focused on the sound of her childhood friend's voice. He was right there... She needed a plan; she had to move!

Bakugo-san has sneered at Fumi, his tone rough as he had said something to him while attempting to gather himself.

"I'm sorry, Bakugo," the Villain said in that menacing voice and then she heard more groans and the same wet sound from before, coughing as multiple bodies hit the ground. His voice was chilling, every move he made calculating and overflowed with power. They knew if they were caught; if any made a move or said a word out of line against him, could very well be the end to their short lives.

She needed to get to him... them, this was not a Villain any of them could stand against... Her whole being wanted to move, and she gripped the wall with her hand, trying to hold herself back.

"Sensei..."

"You've failed again, hmm Tomura? But you cannot get discouraged; all you need to do is try again. I brought back your comrades, and that boy too because you deemed him an important piece. Try as many times as you like, that is why I'm here... Everything... Is for your sake..." He praised Shigaraki, speaking to him like a son.

She didn't want to hear anymore, feeling herself shaking, the need to move, when she felt someone grab her wrist as she started to move and the action stopped her. Snapping her head to her right, she looked at Yaoyorozu-san gripping her wrist, the other gripping her sleeve as she stared at Hisoka with eyes wide and full of fright, not wanting any of them to go there.

(She had to move! He was in the most danger she'd ever seen before in her life, right in front of an enemy who just blasted away god knows how many Pro Heroes... She needed to get to him... She had to do something!)

To run.

To stay hidden.

Scared like the child she was.

Yet she stopped, letting out a low breath, teeth clenching together, as she somehow got her shaking slowly under control, letting Yaoyorozu-san's hand move into hers, gripping the life out of it while Kirishima-san had gripped her shoulder unknowingly, looking down. They were all shaking in fear; she could see the sweat on their brows... She saw Iida-san gripping Midoriya-san, not allowing him to move to the enemy.

She had to do-

"...It looks like he came after all," Sensei said with a scoff and they all heard something, looking to the sky.

As the ground trembled upon impact, Hisoka moved to look as the other appeared, watching through a hole the blast from earlier had made, in time to see All Might upon the villain in an instant, fists planted firmly in the Villain's palms as they held on with equal strength.

"I'll make you give everything back, All for One!" All Might announced in a shout of rage.

"Do you plan to kill me again, All Might?" All for One pressed, breaking their contact apart with a burst of power. Hisoka lowered her head, closing her eyes when they did as they sent shockwaves, breaking the wall even more from the sheer pressure of their attack. "You sure took your time getting here, didn't you? The bar isn't more than five kilometers away from here... It took well over thirty seconds after I sent the Nomu for you to arrive." All for One let out a dark chuckle. "You've gone soft, huh, All Might?"

"You're one to talk, All For One, but none of that matters! I won't make the same mistakes I made five years ago. I _will_ take back Young Bakugo and Young Tokoyami and defeat you for good if it's the last thing I do! Your Leauge of Villains Puppets too!"

Hisoka saw the Villain boss laugh, such a frail wet sound it was. "That won't do... There's so much for us to do... Hmmmm... How difficult... Ahh... This will do it, then."

Hisoka rose up to look again as the battle triggered a wave of destruction all around them, rubble and dust raising as the building kept on getting destroyed left and right. She watched in awe at their sheer power as All Might was thrown to the right, hitting one concrete building after another with a force that would have broken all of her bones upon the first building.

Bakugo cried out for him, his voice muffled with the exploding sounds, "All Might!"

Fumi could only stare in fright, trying with all his might to hold his ground, feet slowly sliding back, from the blast of the attack. He could see that the situation was tipped in the Villain's favor.

All for One looked down on them. "Hmmm... I suppose this is how things happen." He turned towards the male students. "There is no need to worry. He won't die from something like that. In any case, I need you to leave, Tomura, and to take these kids with you." He used some strange ability, black hyper techno-like appendages grew from his fingers, on the comatose Kurogiri and turned away from them. "Now leave."

"Sensei..."

Raising from the demolishment with a growl, All Might met the head Villain on once more while still conscious Leauge of Villain members studiedly moved towards the two boys. Everyone knew the two opposing powerhouses were holding back - that each side had more power at their disposal. Their presence made it impossible for them nor was escape possible at the moment.

There wasn't much time left! The other Villains turned towards Bakugo and Fumi, positioning themselves to fight. Six on two was bearly even a fair fight, not that the Villains cared, but both males did what they could. They had to do something...

"All Might..."

"We need a plan! We have to do something!" Hisoka hissed, knowing full well they would not allow her to go on her own.

Midoriya saw her look, mind working overtime. He looked around at all the possible routes, all the possible outcomes... There had to be a way to save them without anyone getting hurt... There was a plan he had come up with if Kacchan was the only captured but he had to factor in Tokoyami. He thought over and over what to do, trying to find the perfect opening. Anything to-

"Midoriya-san!

Green eyes stared at red-rimmed brown eyes, widening as he saw a look of pure determination - to trust her no matter what - he had only seen in them once before. "Leave Fumi to me. Get to Bakugo."

She had thought of something.

He nodded turning to tell the boys his plan while Hisoka turned to Yaoyorozu-san, asking, "I need you to make a few things quickly. Can you do that?" There were only minutes, no, seconds to pull this off. At her nod, Yaoyorozu-san turned around away from the boy as they got into position, activating her Quirk. Within moments, she had made a few smoke bombs, flash bombs, and warped version of Aizawa-sensei's capture weapon similar to a grappling hook. Hopefully, her plan would work.

They got into position.

All of the sudden, they could all feel the temperature drop and Fumi could see fog come from his mouth for a moment by several degrees. The cold made him shudder as ice blasted across the ground and into the air, creating a spiked ice structure to their left. Then in came the troopers, shooting across the night sky. Fumi was a lost for words at the perplexing sight of flying teenagers. But he knew what it meant. They were actually being _saved_ by their classmates!

Saved!

Hisoka wasn't there...

He had no time to think, though, as he began to run where a staring Bakugo was. Hands sparking in explosions, he was about to blast off towards them and reunite with the group that had come to save him - _them_.

He had to get to them!

Fumikage tried to follow but Dabi tackled him from behind, causing both to stumble forward onto the ground roughly. He tried to wiggle from the other's grasp, growling and seething with rage. " _Get off_ ," he hissed, beak snapping at the Villain, red-hot anger boiling under his skin.

But-

He-

He had only faltered for a moment but that had proven to be his undoing. He could only watch with confusion and panic and watched as Bakugo and an _identical copy of himself_ were propelled on their way by Bakugo's exploding Quirk. How?!

What?!

No?!

What the hell?! No! _No no no! He was right here!_

They had reached Kirishima's stretched out hand upon his cry to come and with a sickening growing knot in his stomach, he realized who it was! The two groups clashed together like an exploding supernova, away from the Villain's reach.

All except for one.

"Bakugo, watch out!" Fumi shouted, hoping, just hoping that his voice would reach them. It did and he was glad they had seen it but it turned to horror as it was his body that fell to the ground from one of Bakugo's attacks. Even when he knew it wasn't him (he was right here!), it was still unformable to watch his bruised form bleed away to expose the form of the blood stealing girl.

He had felt helpless right then and there, and for a moment had thought Hisoka had not come to save him - that everyone would leave him behind and at the mercy of the Villains, that he would be taken away and never heard from again - while the Villains had made a last-ditch effort to get back the flying students.

He sighed in relief, closing his eyes as he relaxed in Dabi's grip and let his head fall the ground. They were gone. They were safe. That's what mattered.

Now-

 ** _BANG!_**

Fumi snapped his head up at the ground. A bright white flash had blinded the panicked Villains and the outraged Shigaraki, stunning them as they and himself had to cover their eyes in hopes of not being blinded. He smelt smoke moments later, feeling Dabi's grip on him loosen enough for him to stand in a blind stumble to get away. Cracked eyes revealed a blurry smoke screen on top of the ice spike and then something had come out of it, long and grey, hurtling directly at him.

"Get him!"

"I can't see!"

"We can still at least get one of them!"

He heard shouts behind him, movement to run and grab him, and the call of his name and that moment of doubt he would always regret as the grey thing had wrapped around him and pulled him forward, off his feet. He grabbed on, holding on for dear life as an elderly Pro Hero had sped past him, "Get out of here you dang brat!" and then they were bouncing off of the Villains' heads to stop them from getting any closer to him.

Another bomb was hurled at the ground where the Villains squirmed, sending off another bright light that stunned them this time and he saw no more as he was pulled in the slowly clearing smoke.

Then he saw _her_.

"Fumi..." He could hear her whisper as he had sped past her. There were tears pricking out of the corner of her eyes.

"Hisoka..." He let out a breath he didn't know he had as he fell on top of the waiting duo that had helped soften his fall.

Hisoka landed beside them with a soft thud moments later, taking the tool she had used to rescue him off him and wrapping it around her quickly. No matter. They had to save the pleasantries for later, though, as they could all hear a powerful blast behind them.

They had to keep moving!

They had to get away!

Hisoka gripped his hand, pulling him behind her as the group of four took off running quickly, heading for a safer place than where they were. They used the remaining rubble as cover to get away. His grip tightened on Hisoka's hand.

Everything was better.

He was saved.

Hisoka was there.

Everything would be okay... Everything would be okay.

* * *

 **Location: Crowded Area, Somewhere in the Kamino Ward, Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture, South of Tokyo, Kantō, Japan**

 **Date: August 11, 20XX**

Hisoka held him tight, arms wrapped around his neck as she muttered sorries and that she should have been there sooner. She held him close, afraid that if she let go he would vanish before her. Shoto was calling Midoriya-san, wanting to make sure everything was okay on their side, as Fumi hugged her back, telling her it was going to be okay.

He wasn't going to leave her.

"Promise?" She sounded so lost, so scared.

"I promise."

"Good." Hisoka sniffled as a Pro Hero told them to move along with the crowd, trying to get herself back under control.

"We need to meet up with Midoriya and the others," Shoto said, closing his phone as he turned to them.

Yaoyorozu-san was quiet, watching over them, as they nodded and moved but then they heard a flurry of indignant screams and angered shouts from the crowd around them.

"Guys..." Yaoyorozu-san's voice cracked, gaining her attention. She swallowed hard. "Look."

Hisoka looked around, seeing shaky pointed fingers and gapped mouths as her eyes eventually trailed up to the large TV projector that was secured to the side of a building. She felt her heart stop as brown orbs darted over the image of the battered, skeletal figure that was on full display.

Hisoka's expression paled.

That was...

That figure, like before when they had that exercise with the group of students from another Hero school. The one who she saw that had the same features, similar yet oh so unfamiliar that they could be different people. But that blond hair and sharp blue eyes...

"All Might," Hisoka could not help but gasp.

* * *

 **Location: Crowded Area, Somewhere in the Kamino Ward, Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture, South of Tokyo, Kantō, Japan**

 **Date: August 12, 20XX**

What made a Hero a Hero?

Being selfless? Was it being a good person? Was it someone who was willing to risk their own life to save another?

Was it someone who broke the law for what they thought was right? To kill for a valiant cause in hopes to make a better society?

Was it because of selfish motives that they couldn't be a Hero? For money, fame, and spite?

It's just the fact that some weren't sincere about wanting to help; they only did it because that was what they were paid to do.

(Hisoka hated the side of her that agreed with Stain. It was easy to see how his views were shaping the world after he had been imprisoned. For his hate of the so called 'fake heroes' that were appearing more often, becoming a more common thing in society as the Hero business continued to grow. Sure, he harmed and killed people and broke the law, but he had done it because he believed that what he was doing would help make a better society. But to go as far as he was willing to go and what he had done to make his ideal a reality, she couldn't agree with it. People would take up his torch and continue in his place.

Just as before, she still had trouble classifying Stain as a Villain and it was just as hard to call him anything but. She was conflicted about him just as much as she was before. She might always be...

She didn't want him to be right. She hated the feelings she had about him.)

 _"You're next."_

Hisoka held Fumi's hand tightly, unable to let go, as the final statement with which the battle had concluded on was uttered. His finger outstretched towards the enumerate individuals that had been watching, the Symbol of Peace had taken his last stand. And even though she had not had many interactions other than teacher and student, Hisoka knew that this had been his final display of strength.

And now he had withered away. He was gone.

The Number One Hero was no more.

Hisoka remained silent, her lungs had dried out from the screams of frantic encouragement that had been pouring out moments ago with the others around her, caught up in the moment of watching the Symbol of Peace. Hisoka glanced to the side, seeing awed and dejected expressions on the faces of her classmates. She had felt the same. Even with this win, the loss of All Might would be met with heartache and melancholy.

All of his strength had vanished, streaks of steam rising from his skeletal, injured body, right before her eyes, leaving those to marvel in awe and wonder at who could possibly ever replace someone of his stature. (No one ever would. He was All Might, and no one would ever be able to replace someone such as him. Hisoka understood even more of Stain's admiration for the True Hero before her. The Number One Hero. The Symbol of Peace. How could she not after seeing the battle?) And yet, with all of his tremendous display of bravery and self-sacrifice, his final statement was the one thing that rang the clearest through her mind.

 _"You're next."_

Why? Why had he said that?

At first glance, the message All Might had declared could be seen as a warning to all the unseen criminals that lurked out there in the shadows. It was as if he was showing that even in his most weakened state, he was unbreakable, the Symbol of Peace, the one who would forever be remembered and the one who would forever remain and shine hope into the hearts of the people.

But...

Hisoka knew differently. It's meaning was completely different.

This was for someone else. Someone that had watched this very fight - a boy with a Quirk so similar to All Might's and the obvious close relationship other than teacher and student. All Might was Midoriya-san's _teacher._ He cared for him more than a teacher would normally for a regular student, like a father and son...

Now...

It was the end of the age of All Might.

And the new age of Heroes would begin.

* * *

 _ **UPDATE NOTE: The kidnapping of Fumikage was inspired by** **Heroes in the Dark by Iffondrel. However, there was a problem and I had used and copied some of their own fanfic without permission. They were civil and everything is worked out. I have rewritten the parts as of now and have deleted the original chapter 38 due to this. I am sorry for the inconvenience.**_

 **Author's Note: Boop. That's the end of that. What did you all think? Did I do good? I hope so. I think I did. ^^ No big fight as I am sure everyone has seen it enough time in the manga, anime, and in fanfics. Hope you don't mind. Anyway, not much to say here actually so I'm just going to leave it here. But don't worry there still some more chapters for this Arc and we still need to do the home visits as well. So, there's more coming. ^^**

 **Yaaa.**

 **And now that I am thinking about it, I've realized I've yet to actually post any pictures for September... So! HERE'S SOME CUTENESS! _(Just remove the spaces and it'll work.)_**

 **Link: www._deviantart._com/_nightmarezanez/_art/_Hisoka-Matsushita-Asleep-765239612**

 **Random Question: What is your favorite Hisoka Quote throughout the whole fanfic so far?**

 **Read and review, please~. I always love hearing what you've got to say.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: "I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 256, Favs: 181, Reviews: 204, Communities: 8, Views: 45224**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Vedahzii- Yes, things will be... weird. Yeah, let's go with that. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Prince- Codependency can be a good but bad thing, I am sure you know that. So... Who knows how much codependency they have on one another. Hisoka off the deep end? I thought she already was~. :) Hahahahaha! I love that quote! And I loved how everyone just went along with it. Todoroki is such a good sport, offering himself up and being a good sport as Hisoka buried him! Heh. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Mercenary 10- Yeah, I like the concept of All For One and One For All, especially after the most recent chapters had explored more about the duo and I am excited about what they'll dish out next! I wonder how All For One will pass his Quirk onto Shigaraki or his next plan is... Poor Hisoka... Poor everyone. ^^ Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 39**

 **To The New Dawn**

* * *

 **Location: Police Station, Northern Kamino Ward, Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture, South of Tokyo, Kantō, Japan**

 **Date: August 12, 20XX**

Dawn broke out and society was in a state of chaos. The sun peeked over the horizon behind them, just as it did any other day, casting long shadows before them as they walked from the shelter where they had reunited with the others, taking a rest and to change back into their normal clothes. Gradually it rised, a defined circle in front of a vibrant backdrop. Brilliant orange poured out of the sun with delicate yellows and bold reds, slowly and subtly consuming the once black night sky, millions of stars hiding their brightness as the giant ball of light steadily rose higher and higher. Against the tri-colored sky, trees, power lines, and the roofs of houses were like shadows. Wispy cotton clouds gradually accumulated high above across the streaks of bleeding pink that made its way into the symphony of colors that glimmered in the sky as the colors melted so perfectly together; no one could see the horizon line defined.

Hisoka felt a cool, easy, and much-welcomed breeze brush against her skin, sending chills all around her body. Sparrows chirped an explicit background melody as they all walked together side by side, making their way towards the nearest Police Station. The walk was quiet, no one preferring to talk to one another as the sound of their footsteps melded together. People passed them, paying them no attention as they made their way to work or to wherever they needed to go. As the sun fully revealed itself it seemed to swell, looming over them all, losing its focus and spreading in contrast to the slowly growing blue sky; they had finally reached the Police Station.

Hisoka looked at each of them, eyes bolting from one body to the next when they had stopped. There was no need to ask - no one was hurt, after all. She glanced at the feather-haired boy next, catching his red eyes.

"I'll be okay," he told her, placing a hand on her shoulder, giving her a soft smile. "Trust me."

Hisoka bit her lip, an arm wrapping around her waist before she nodded. She trusted him even if she didn't want to leave him behind. "Okay."

It was for the best.

She blinked as she felt something rest against her forehead, emotional red eyes staring straight into her own. Fumi muttered to her, "Everything will work out in the end. Go _home_ and rest. I'll see you soon."

She nodded slowly as he backed away, feeling the sudden cold touch as his hand left her shoulder, her hand tightening as she watched him turn. Brown eyes gazed at his back as her childhood friend left with a rather subdued Bakugo-san. Three policemen had escorted them away, surrounding them from the crowd of civilians that were muttering and whispering at their appearance, recognizing them from being caught on from the news camera. Hisoka turned away.

"We should leave," she started, stuffing her hands in her pockets. She just wanted to go home...

 _Home..._

She stared blankly ahead, eyes gazed as she heard the others shuffle after her quietly. She felt Yaoyorozu-san grab her hand to hold and gave a comforting squeeze which Hisoka returned, and Shoto came up to her side as Kirishima-san and Midoriya-san walked closely behind them. They all offered their support silently, Hisoka offering it back, tired and battered from today. She was glad... Really, really glad to have people like them inside her life now. She wouldn't be who she was if not for facing all the experiences and hardships with friends and people who she knew would look after her back.

(Yet a part of her doubted, just as it always did, whispering into her mind and twisting her thoughts in the deepest parts she always kept hidden from others. _[Madness- It felt like it was never going to end. It was unsure, but could one outrun this? Some have said you cannot outrun insanity; it was like your own shadow. It was always there - a constant companion beside them. Mocking- Agony.]_ The dark thoughts of cutting and spilling a sea of **_RED_** around her. The very thoughts she knew must roam within _his_ mind. _[It was dripping all around her... **Red.** It would drown her if it could right then and there. **So much red!** ] _She didn't want them to see it. What if they knew? Hisoka didn't want to go back to that time... She wouldn't say a thing.

Not then. Not now. She wasn't ready. In the future?

Who knew...

It was never set in stone, after all.)

There was no talk - there was no need to be - as they made their way over to the train station.

* * *

 **Location: Tokyu Train Station, Southeast Kamino Ward, Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture, South of Tokyo, Kantō, Japan**

 **Date: August 12, 20XX**

The sun was high above as noon rolled around when they all went their separate ways home. Hisoka glanced at each of them, relieved expressions on all their faces. She scratched the back of her neck, wondering if she should say something in between the slowly growing awkward silence.

"Well then," Iida-san spoke up first, breaking the silence with his voice, body stiff and tight as he still had the drawn-on mustache.

Kirishima-san was grinning, red hair laying down as it wasn't in its normal spiky mode, waving at them as he kept on repeating, "Thank you, everyone!"

"The four of you are going straight home, right?" Yaoyorozu-san eyed each of them, arms wrapped over one another across her waist. Hisoka nodded when she looked at her.

Arms bandaged up once more, Midoriya-san smiled. "Yep." He told her before telling the whole group, "Really, thank you."

"See you guys back at school," Shoto told them, half turned toward an awaiting train.

"Yeah," Hisoka mumbled. "See you all later." She watched each of them turn and leave silently before she too turned towards the train that she needed to go home, making it to an empty seat near the end of the cart. It was not long before others arrived, some alone, some in small groups before they were moving.

She let out a sigh, tired eyes looking down at her phone, thumb tapping away at the screen. Articles of all kinds were opened and closed, all commenting about All Might's true form in one way or another - some cheering him on, saying they would always be behind him, while others took a negative route, asking why the 'Symbol of Peace' would hide such a thing from the public. Some complained. Some encouraged to not lose hope. Some tried to have their five minutes of fame. Some didn't want anything to do with him anymore.

It was more or less the same as it always was. Soon enough, the news would pass on to something else and the cycle would start again.

There was one question, however, that everyone wanted to know - What happened now?

Hisoka decided that now was not the time to think about that. Later... Just... There was time for everything later.

She watched as her screen was blown up again with messages from classmates (she had been unknowingly added to a group chat with the whole class, not that she minded but she would have loved to have been told first) and missed phone calls that were just added to the slowly growing list. A few taps later, Hisoka exited the group chat, closing all the articles, and silenced her phone.

She didn't feel like talking right now.

Brown eyes turned from her phone, pocketing it for now, towards the scenery outside. She watched it become a blur as the train sped up, mixing the colors of the blue sky with the buildings and the land below. Sometimes her eyes would land on something and bring it into focus, becoming detailed for a spilt second before it became one with the background, moving along and away from her sight.

She stifled an oncoming yawn, jaw clenched closed to make sure it didn't escape. She was so tired... So very tired... Right now, Hisoka just wanted to go home, bundle herself up in her favorite pajamas, wrap the thickest blanket she could find, and sleep for a thousand years. But there were things that needed to get done, stuff to do and be checked off the list, before she could even think about falling asleep.

She would go home.

But she had to gather some things first, some clothes and items she was sure Fumi would be grateful she had grabbed, food to throw out and make sure the apartment was locked up tight.

There wasn't going to be anyone there for some time.

Then _home_...

Hisoka closed her eyes, willing down the sting that had made its way up, and let her head rest against her knuckle. It was going to be a long train ride.

* * *

 **Location: Outside Hisoka's and Fumikage's Apartment, Third Floor, Sunrise Apartments, Eastern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: August 12, 20XX**

"Finally," she mumbled, pulling the key from the door handle as she finished locking up the apartment. There were two bags, each filled respectively of her and Fumi's stuff, with a few trash bags she'd have to take to the shared trash cans. With the click of the lock, she stuffed her keys into her shoulder bag and pulled out her phone, turning it on with a swipe. With a few taps, she pulled up Tsuyu's number and stared at the picture she had as the contact profile image. Tsuyu had taken it with Hisoka's phone, a selfie of a smiling Tsuyu and a surprised Hisoka.

After a moment of time, she sent out a message to Tsuyu, finally answering her worried texts. _I'm okay, Tsuyu._

Her reply was immediate. _Are you home right now?_

Hisoka: _No. I'm heading over to Fumi's house._

Tsuyu: _What took so long?_

Hisoka: _There was a hold up because of the fight._

Tsuyu: _Is he okay?_

Hisoka: _Yeah._

Tsuyu: _Are you okay?_

Hisoka: _I'm fine._

A few seconds later her phone pinged with Tsuyu's reply. _Alright. Talk to you later?_

Hisoka ran her thumb over a few letters, before stopping just over the send button. She had to say something. Tsuyu would be angry with her if she didn't! ( _'She won't just be angry,'_ her mind whispered, voice hissing in her ears like a snake traveled from her feet, wrapping itself all around her. _'Once she knows everything, she won't want to be with you anymore.'_ )

No...

Everything would be okay... Right?

Yeah! All she had to do was hit send and everything would be okay. She'd know and Hisoka would not have to say anything again. Sure - _('You know how she'll be. She won't trust you anymore.')_

But-

 _('Nothing will be the same. She'll never want to talk to you and she'll find someone else.')_

She wouldn't do that...

 _('Oh, yes she would. We both know that. Someone better. Someone who wouldn't lie to her or keep so many secrets from her. Someone who isn't worthless. Someone who wouldn't go behind her back like the little sneak you are. Someone better who deserves her and will treat her right.')_

Hisoka's shoulders deflated, hitting the back button as she watched one letter disappear after another before she sent out a simple: _Ok_.

 _('Coward.')_

She let out a long, tired sigh, rubbing her eyes to make sure they stayed open. Hisoka then picked up with one hand Fumi's bag and swung her own over her shoulder, as her other hand held the trash bags, walking down the steps and tossing the trash bags into the trash cans before she made her way to the nearest train station.

* * *

 **Location: Tokoyami Household, Itō, Northeast Corner of Izu Peninsula, Eastern Shizuoka Prefecture, Chūbu Region, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: August 12, 20XX**

That evening, the light grey door to the Tokoyami two-story household opened up quietly. There was soft talking between the three-membered family as Mizuki flicked on the lights so they could see. After taking off their shoes, Fumikage had made his way to the living room, the light from the hallway illuminating his way and saw a lump on the couch. Upon closer inspection, he saw a sleeping Hisoka, her body thrown on the couch with her legs hanging over the edge. On the floor at her feet were bags filled with their stuff (which he was thankful for and would thank her in the morning) and he moved around them to get a closer look at Hisoka when he saw her hands clutching her phone like a lifeline. Frowning he saw red puffiness around her eyes and streaks across her dirty face.

Shifting a bit around, he scooped her up, an arm under her knees as the other was tucked under her shoulder blades, a bit surprised she didn't even stir. "Mom. Dad," he called to them quietly as to not wake her.

Tsuki peeked her head from the hallway, tired, worried lines marring under her eyes. "Honey? What is it?" Red eyes widened at the sight as her mouth shaped into a small o.

When his father took a look, his mom had stopped him from turning on the light. As he gave her a questioning look, she pointed to where Fumi was. He gave an understanding nod, watching the sleeping girl in his son's arms. They would all talk about it tomorrow. For now, sleep and rest. He told them that and the two nodded. Fumi made his way over to the guest room on the bottom floor, Mizuki and Tsuki following close behind him. Mizuki opened the door for them and Tsuki pulled back the blankets before he sat her down, taking her phone slowly from her grip to set on the nightstand placed on the right side of the bed. After pulling the blanket over her and tucking it under her chin, they all stepped back to glance at Hisoka's sleeping form.

Fumi's hand tightened. He needed to try harder. He would try harder. He had to. After everything that had happened, he had to step up his game. He would become better. He would become someone who wouldn't be captured so easily again. He would train and fight to protect.

To become the Hero he knew he could be.

For himself. For Hisoka.

Following his parents, he glanced over his shoulder at Hisoka one more time as he closed the door silently behind him.

That was a promise.

* * *

 ** _Location: Unknown_**

 _She fell and ran. Time and time again it would not allow her to. She had to... She couldn't see, couldn't feel..._

 _Dangerous._

 _Silence..._

 _"Hey... wake up... This isn't funny anymore..." No energy. Nothing. Something was wrong with them... They felt tired.) They felt weaker now but that had not mattered. As long as something (No! Nothing was... It was dripping... **Red.** **So much red!** )_

 _Nothing._

 _Nothing at all._

 ** _This was all her fault. She had to do something about all this. There was just so much coming out!_** _"You will be scattered-"_

 ** _"DON'T GO!"_**

 _Agony. Sadness. Tears of **red** were flooding from her. Her heartbeat quickened and breathing wheezed and she could feel her throat close. Drowning into sinking beneath them, she tried to reach out to stop it. Everything drowned. Dangerous. So much **red** then. Everything was wrong._

 _This had to do it! (It was dripping... **Red.** **So much red!** )_

 _Now!_

 ** _"Hisoka!"_** ( _'Your fault,' her mind whispered with a devilish grin so close to **hisherown** that was blinding._) _What to do… What to do… (She had to move! He was in the most danger she'd ever seen before in her life, right in front of an enemy who just blasted away god knows how many Pro Heroes... She needed to get to him... She had to do something!)_

 ** _Death. On Shinigami's door... So much more than_** **his _..._**

 _"Well then... **Let's get this over with.** " The main Villain. The head of it all. Just mere feet away. It was the end and the end of the beginning and the beginning of the end that would start with the end of the beginning at the end of it all._

 ** _AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!_**

 _Don't go... please... **Vanish.**_

 _Gone. "Everything will be okay now." 'Coward. Always the coward.'_

 _Time... to die._

* * *

 **Location: Guest Room, Tokoyami Household, Itō, Northeast Corner of Izu Peninsula, Eastern Shizuoka Prefecture, Chūbu Region, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: August 12, 20XX**

Brown eyes opened slowly, blinking at the ceiling as they adjusted to the darkness. Her heart pounded against her ribcage as if it wanted to escape through her chest. The blanket made things extra hot, sweat causing her clothes to stick to her. She took time to catch her breathing, slowly willing herself to calm down from the dream. It would do no good dwelling on it, anymore.

Not like she remembered... Heh. Why lie? It never allowed her to forget...

Hisoka turned her head, resting against a soft pillow, looking around to see what the darkness allowed her to see. Where was she?

Familiar things dinged inside her mind as recent memories she slowly remembered. Ah, yes. She was at Fumi's house. She had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for everyone to come back. She had wanted to be awake but it looked like her body and mind were against her, knowing what was best and had made her sleep. Fumi must have brought her in here.

Hisoka wondered how long this would happen - how many nights would this keep on bringing - these dreams and thoughts and memories and shadows and everything in between all melded together like a torch against sheets of metal - and keeping her awake.

Who cared...

Hisoka bit her lip, throwing an arm around her eyes, knowing it was fruitless in the end. It wouldn't help with anything but seeing another ceiling. She was tired of ceilings... Tired of these dreams... Tired of the **_red_**... She was so tired of this...

So tired of everything.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Boom! I am done with this and I am happy with this! Did you like it? Oh, I hope you did. Things are getting dark, but it'll all brighten up soon enough! And things will get resolved and more plot will be coming! LOTS of things will be coming and I am sure you will be surprised by more than a few things that do. ^^ -evil laugh- And lookie! We've reached over 150,000 words and it only 40 chapters! Neat! And there are only two more chapters for this Arc. Thought I'd let you know.**

 **Oh! I've made progress on Tetsuya's profile image! It should hopefully be up sometime this week so keep a look out on my DeviantArt page (and you all know there'll be a link next chapter so... Hehehehe.)**

 **I dressed Hisoka up last year as a vampire for Halloween (my favorite holiday other than my birthday). What should I go with this year? I'm thinking maybe a Pokémon. What do you think? Hisoka as a Pokémon. Heh. -thinking pose- Which one though? Hmmm...**

 **Well, read and review to let me know what you think.**

 **Good night and good-bye!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: "I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 262, Favs: 185, Reviews: 206, Communities: 8, Views: 47509**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Guest- Not yet but how long will that last? Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **sth91342- There still another chapter for this Arc so stay tuned for it. ^^ Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 40**

 **To Memories**

* * *

 ** _Location: Backyard, Matsushita's Home Clinic, Itō, Northeast Corner of Izu Peninsula, Eastern Shizuoka Prefecture, Chūbu Region, Honshu, Japan_**

 ** _Date: February 10, 20XX_**

 _Haru just wanted to squeal so much at her daughter after taking some pictures without the other knowing, when she saw that determined look. Then when Hisoka had asked so sweetly to learn how to fight, she knew wouldn't be able to say no. Ah... She was taking after her beloved so much! Haru couldn't wait for her to grow up - she just knew her daughter would go on to do wonderful, diabolical things - and meet each other. She knew for sure that they would get along just perfectly. Her beloved would be a wonderful father and would continue to teach Hisoka._

 _One day... A pale hand grabbed the charm around her neck in comfort, the coolness giving her a sense of relief that her beloved would always bring when they were together. They would be a family again and no one would stop them._

 _"Are you ready, my child?" Haru asked, hand releasing her necklace as the five-year-old came out to the backyard._

 _"Yes, mama!" Hisoka nodded before grinning when her mama patted her head, tousling her hair playfully._

 _"Good girl. Now today, I will show you the basics of aikido and how to throw a punch. But before we start, we must learn how to stretch our muscles, so we do not strain them or hurt ourselves. Stretching keeps the muscles flexible, strong, and healthy, and we need that flexibility to maintain a range of motion in the joints. Without it, the muscles can shorten and become tight. Then, when you call on the muscles for activity, they are weak and unable to extend all the way. Or you can get injured really bad from sudden strenuous activity, so you must stretch before exercising and even before fights, if you can that is. You never know what could happen after all."_

 _Ah!_

 _Hisoka had such a cute, confused look, even when she tried to understand what Haru was trying to say. So, they got to work. Haru went slowly, correcting Hisoka as time went on when the girl mimicked her, trying to follow each movement the best she could. Then, after all of their muscles were stretched and Hisoka was now feeling a tiredness she never knew, Haru went on to show Hisoka a few basic stances they repeated for a while. Haru was so proud of her for trying so hard! She just wanted to hug her to death so much, but she knew Hisoka wanted to focus on this and Haru knew how important this was._

 _Ah... Her child was growing up so fast..._

 _After a break and some lunch when noon rolled around, they moved onto throwing a punch. Haru did not want Hisoka to rely on one style of fighting so she would show her many things she had learned. It would help in the future and make sure to surprise the enemy so Hisoka wouldn't fall into a pattern. Then when her daughter was older, she would learn about a chosen weapon (from a limited selection) as to have more opportunities._

 _It was best to be prepared than to not be._

 _"Now, who do we punch?"_

 _"Bad people!" Hisoka exclaimed, punching the air before bringing her raised arms back to the starting position in front of her face._

 _Haru moved around her, watching with a critical eye with each movement. "Good. And what else?"_

 _"Um..."_

 _"You punch perverts."_

 _"And preveets!" Hisoka stumbled, eyes facing forward._

 _"It's per-ver-t. Say it one more time." After sounding it out a few times, Hisoka had managed to say it. "Good girl." Haru smiled down lovingly at her, earning a bright grin in return, as she pulled the small child into a congratulatory hug._

* * *

 ** _Location: Kitchen, Second Floor of Matsushita's Home Clinic, Itō, Northeast Corner of Izu Peninsula, Eastern Shizuoka Prefecture, Chūbu Region, Honshu, Japan_**

 ** _Date: October 7, 20XX_**

 _They stood in the kitchen together, filling the room with only the sound of mixing, cutting and baking, and the slowly tantalizing scents of egg, milk, flour, and chocolate. Haru had found that Hisoka had a flair for cooking not long ago and had begun to let the girl help out, watching her having a rough time mixing the batter with a wooden spoon as her small body stood on top of a stool. She took charge of cutting the bar of chocolate, the knife dangerously close to her fingers. Giving her daughter a side glance, she gave another chop._

 _"Ouch!"_

 _Hisoka immediately stopped mixing, her head snapping to Haru holding up a bleeding finger, as her eyes widened. "A-Ah..."_

 _"Uh oh... It looks like I got myself hurt."_

 _"M-mama?!" Hisoka fretted about, getting some paper towels and holding it up as she tried to grab the hand to stop the bleeding._

 _Haru simply gave her a smile, grabbing the paper cloth, and wrapped it around her finger. "Thank you, my child." Light brown eyes looked down at the blood on the cutting board, just inches away from the chocolate. "Mama's going to go bandage her booboo up. Would you mind cleaning up the blood while she does?"_

 _Hisoka nodded and got to work, moving the still unuseable chocolate off to the side as she took the cutting board to the half-filled sink, moving the stool in front of it, and began to clean like she was shown all while Haru watched from afar. She smiled when the small child brought it back clean and shiny, holding it up for her to see. "Good girl."_

 _"Did I do good?"_

 _Haru nodded. "You did. Thank you, my child. Do you want to know something, though?" At the other's nod, the adult answered, "The blood is actually still there."_

 _The girl looked the cutting board over before giving her mama a confused look. "I don't see any, though."_

 _"Here, let me show you." She grabbed two spray bottles, a rag, and a blacklight from a draw in her bedroom before coming back out, moving over her daughter and setting the cutting board on the kitchen table. She held up a green spray bottle and squirted the area. "With a squirt of this, luminal, it can make things that look like it isn't there appear." She turned off the lights before going back over. "With a flick of a switch and using something called a blacklight, you can see the blood." The small bits of splattered blood glowed a faint bright blue under the light._

 _Hisoka watched in fascination. "Woooo," she gasped, blue shining in her eyes. Neither of them saw the bit of red sprinkle through; it was gone as quickly as it had appeared._

 _"Indeed, it is." She picked up the rag and the other spray bottle and gave it a squirt. "Now, let me show you just what to use to actually clean this up."_

* * *

 ** _Location: Backyard, Matsushita's Home Clinic, Itō, Northeast Corner of Izu Peninsula, Eastern Shizuoka Prefecture, Chūbu Region, Honshu, Japan_**

 ** _Date: November 11, 20XX_**

 _"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Fear me! Roar!" Hisoka shouted, raising her arms over her head as she ran after Fumi, the large blanket-turned-cape getting dirty as it was dragged across the ground._

 _"Never! I am All Might, and I don't fear anything!" Fumi exclaimed, turning around before chasing after Hisoka. He was dressed in an All Might onesie, tiny black feathers sticking out awkwardly from the yellow colored hood._

 _"Ahhhhh! All Might!" She dodged the young boy, turning on the heel of her shoe. "You will never catch me!"_

 _"Yes, I will!" Fumi growled, running as fast as his little feet could take him before jumping and tackling the girl from behind. They had a bit of a tumble, Hisoka getting tangled in the blanket as Fumi landed on top of her. "See! All Might always catches the Villains!" He copied the Pro Hero's signature laugh, with his head thrown back, hands on his hips and everything._

 _"Not this time!" With a turn of her body, Hisoka easily turned the other over and sat on his back, pinning Fumi's arms as he struggled to get loose. "Haha! I win!_

 _"Nooooo!" Fumi whined, "All Might never loses!" He tried to get free with all his might, but it was useless, Hisoka's grip was too strong._

 _The two never saw the flashes of a camera going off at random times while they played and even when they did, they ignored it in favor of one another, even when they were given ice cream as an afternoon treat after a hard day of running and playing Hero and Villain. Haru giggled, taking another picture of a messy Hisoka and Fumi, ice cream all over them. They would need a bath after this before their nap time. This would be wonderful embarrassment material when her child was older. She was so going to show her future friends and lover._

 _Haru let out another laugh._

 _"Mama, what's so funny?"_

 _Looking at her daughter, the glasses-wearing woman merely patted her on the end. "Don't worry about it, my child." She took another picture, grin widening as she saw a confused Hisoka and Fumi in the picture. This one was definitely going into the photo album._

* * *

 ** _Location: Hisoka's Room, Second Floor of Matsushita's Home Clinic, Itō, Northeast Corner of Izu Peninsula, Eastern Shizuoka Prefecture, Chūbu Region, Honshu, Japan_**

 ** _Date: June 1, 20XX_**

 _"And what is this one called?" Haru asked, pointing at something in the book that sat on Hisoka's lap while she sat on her mama's lap. Hare looped her arms around the smaller body as they sat comfortably on her daughter's bed._

 _"The intestines and that's the heart, the liver, the lungs, the stomach, and that's the brain," Hisoka answered, pointing at different parts of the human body the picture book showed._

 _"Very good." Her mother beamed proudly. "Can you tell me why we're covered in skin?"_

 _After a moment of thought, she said, "It covers our body and protects our insides. Nerve endings in our skin help us feel warmth, cold, pressure, and even pain!"_

 _Haru flipped the page, showing a different version of the human body. "What about muscles?"_

 _"It's under the skin and we have a lot of them! We depend on them for every move we make!"_

 _"Did you know we have more than six hundred of them in our body?"_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yup!" She moved her chin to lay on Hisoka's right shoulder. "Now, what's under our muscles?"_

 _"Bones. They hold us up and they protect the super important organs which are under the bones!"_

 _"Good girl. You've made mama proud!" She hugged the giggling child closer to her, snuggling her cheek against Hisoka's. "Let's move on." Haru flipped the page back to the picture that showed the skin. "How big does a cut have to be to become fatal?"_

 _"It can be really tiny! A tiny nick to some parts of the neck, wrists, armpits, or legs can be really hard to stop the bleeding."_

 _"Can you bleed internally and not be seen from the outside?"_

 _"Hmmmm... Yeah! Is that really bad, mama?"_

 _"It can be extremely serious, especially bleeding from the major arteries. You can bleed into your chest or an abdominal cavity and can die without ever showing a single drop of blood on the outside. It's a very effective way to kill your enemies, my child, and can take up to a few seconds to even a year to kill someone, depending on your mood." Haru turned the page, showing a hollowed out human with floating organs, pointing to certain areas. "If you cut in the right places, such as a major artery like the aorta, you can lose enough blood to die within seconds."_

 _Hisoka frowned, staring at the human picture with a thoughtful look. "That sounds painful..."_

 _Haru nodded but continued on; her daughter was not the least bit disturbed by this. "It can be. Especially when bleeding into your lungs or airways; as you bleed out, your lungs also begin to fill with blood. You would also begin to die from the lack of oxygen. Can you tell me why that is?"_

 _"Because..." Hisoka thought for a moment, "Your blood delivers oxygen to your brain and other body tissues! And if you're bleeding then you don't have enough to do that!"_

 _"Excellent! You've made me so proud!" Haru patted her head, combing long fingers through her shoulder-length black locks as she began to notice her child's eyelids slowly dropping as time went on. After checking how late it was, she said, "I think it's time for bed, my child, it's getting late so that's enough for tonight."_

 _"Un..." Hisoka yawned, a small hand moving to cover her opening mouth._

 _With little protest, the mother of one maneuvered the small body against her as she laid on her side after closing the book and placing it on the nightstand beside them. She adjusted herself so her child was laying on her back, head resting against the small pillow as she used her arm for her own headrest. "Would you like a little story as you fall asleep, Hisoka?"_

 _"Yes mama..."_

 _Haru turned off the light and pulled the covers over them, intent on staying the night with her cute baby girl. "Now then, once there was a woman who wanted to become..." She began, speaking softly into the night._

* * *

 ** _Location: Clinic Area, Matsushita's Home Clinic, Itō, Northeast Corner of Izu Peninsula, Eastern Shizuoka Prefecture, Chūbu Region, Honshu, Japan_**

 ** _Date: January 19, 20XX_**

 _"Now, you are going to bandage this man's arm just as I had shown you before. Think you can do it yourself?" Haru asked, stepping back as the male volunteer (with pure white skin, short choppy green hair, and pale pink eyes) sat on the chair near her desk as her daughter stood to his side with a small first aid kit._

 _"Yes," Hisoka said, jerking her head ever so slightly, determination lighting up in her eyes. She looked over the raised arm offered to her, the young man smiling at her in encouragement. The young child nodded to him in thanks._

 _Opening up the first aid kit, she took out a bandage and disinfectant and began bandaging his arm as her mom showed her. After using the disinfectant and making sure there was no other injured area, she began to wrap the bandage at the outer aspect of the wrist, wrapping it around once, before she went over the back of the hand and across the palm. Pulling the bandage diagonally, she crossed it over his hand, making sure it wasn't too loose or too tight as it could lead to the swelling of the hand. She pulled the bandage between the thumb and index finger._

 _She glanced at her mom, who nodded, before she moved on, happy she had not messed it up yet. Continuing to wrap the bandage across the palm, she moved it under the thumb, then over the back of his hand, across the wrist, and finally up over the back of the hand then between the thumb and index finger again. It was like a loop. Hisoka then wrapped it around the wrist, pulling the bandage up diagonally and began to reverse the diagonal with each wrap as she made a criss-cross-like pattern slowly up the lower arm. She kept on wrapping up the arm, securing the end of the bandage with a small piece of tape._

 _She then asked a series of questions her mother made sure she had memorized, to be safe rather than sorry, while checking over the hand to see if the fingertips were warm and pink. If they weren't and were either cool, pale, numb, or tingling, the bandage would have been too tight, and she'd have to rewrap to apply the correct pressure without hurting circulation. They were fine, and it made Hisoka clap with joy after a quick check by her mom._

 _She had finally gotten it right!_

* * *

 **Location: Haru's Room, Third Floor, Tokyo Metropolitan Matsuzawa Hospital, Kamikitazawa, Setagaya Ward, Eastern Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: August 17, 20XX**

"We've gotten a letter from the school. Due to All Might's fight and other events, we are to stay with family until U.A. has finished with something. They won't tell us what yet," Hisoka told her mother, folding the small sheets of colorful paper slowly. "So, I'm staying over at Fumi's house right now."

"What about the apartment?"

Hisoka shrugged. "At this point, it's up in the air of what's going to happen."

Haru hummed airily, glasses covered eyes looking down as expert fingers moved along creases of the blue paper, folding it into something smaller. She was making some animal she had recently learned from a friend. "Make sure to clean everything up then."

"I will. It should be somewhat clean though, Aunty has been going over there regularly to make sure it was clean before Fumi's... kidnapping."

"I see. How is Fu-chan doing?"

"He's doing well enough, quieter though."

"Fu-chan has always been a quiet child, you know that. Has he said anything about what happened to him?" Haru made another fold, the paper beginning to take shape.

"Not much had happened to him, actually. From what he's said, the Villains didn't do much to him beside talking. They wanted another classmate. Aunty and Uncle won't let us leave the house," Hisoka sighed, rubbing the back of her neck after stretching her arms.

Brown eyes stared into her own, peering over red-rimmed glasses, making her pause. "You left without telling them."

"I left a note..."

"My child..." Haru's voice held a warning, making Hisoka look away, shoulders slumping as she placed her hands on top of the table. They stayed silent as Hisoka moved back to folding her paper with much less zeal. Haru spoke up a few minutes later, "You've become quite reckless lately."

"..."

"I know you were there at the fight as well." Her mother always seemed to know. "I'm not holding it against you. That was your decision and you will need to face what consequences that choice with bring." Hisoka stared down at her hands blankly. "Just know that I am proud of you for doing what you thought was best." She snapped up to stare at Haru with wide eyes. "There will always be choices you have to make, both easy and hard, and we don't know what that choice will bring us with the everchanging future. Everything we do comes down to making a choice. At times those choices come from collecting and processing data and others come from a feeling, intuition, or emotion. It is always changing. Decisions are often fluid because we change, and circumstances change, and I am sure you've realized that by now. The constant is our commitment to the process."

"Mother..."

Hisoka's eyes grew wider as Haru smiled at her. "But just know I will always be behind you with whatever choices you make."

She looked away again, biting her lip to keep her from breaking down, as she felt her mother grasp her hand with a comforting embrace. She didn't want to see... To think... The future was such a scary thing. She felt arms wrap around her from behind, holding her close as a chin rested on her right shoulder. Hisoka held onto that grasp tightly, her bangs shadowing her eyes. "Thank you..."

For the first time in a long time, she felt a semblance of peace.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Boy, has this been a looong weekend from being so busy on Friday and Saturday that I wasn't able to write to wanting Tetsuya's profile picture to be down and overwise, I'd say this has been an eventful time. And popping out a chapter to boot, I say I did a job well done! About the beginning, I wanted to show off some scenes I've had stashed on standby for a while but never had made it into the story so far... After a bit of fixing up and seeing the opportunity, there they are! _(Haru what are you teaching little Hisoka?!)_**

 **Oooooo~! One more chapter for this Arc and it's time for the home visits! So, what do you think is gonna happen? How will it play out in the end? Read and find out next week!**

 **And guess what~? I'm finally done with Tetsuya! Here he is!**

 **Link: www._deviantart._com/_nightmarezanez/_art/_Tetsuya-Kurosawa-Profile-767362496**


	41. Chapter 41

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: "I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 267, Favs: 186, Reviews: 210, Communities: 8, Views:** **48924**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Prince- Eh. Happens to us all so don't be hard on yourself. ^^ Nope, the guy was nice enough to volunteer to be bandaged up! Yes~. Yesssss~! Haru is more twisted then we had all realized and had sort passed that onto an adorable little Hisoka. Well, it explains a few things that have already happened in the story, doesn't it? Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Mercenary 10- It's not that with just a chat for Hisoka to tell Tsuyu (and everyone else) _all_ of her secrets. Some of them maybe but not all. So, let's see how things go and we'll start with here. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Ninni51- Wanna know something funny? I've actually had the scene way before yanderedev had posted it on his channel had done it as I had remembered something similar in a different fanfic. I don't even remember what it's called but I remember faintly what it was about, and that scene had been something that stood out the most, so I wanted something similar. It's eerily funny how alike they are. It's also common knowledge, to me anyway, to use luminol to clean up blood. So... ^^ Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Spacey no Ocean- Oh, you will be. Enjoy it while you can though. ^^ You'll see what I mean later on. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 41**

 **To The Home Visits**

* * *

 **Location: Living Room, Tokoyami Household, Itō, Northeast Corner of Izu Peninsula, Eastern Shizuoka Prefecture, Chūbu Region, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: August 21, 20XX**

"And so, taking into consideration all of the recent Villain attacks, and Tokoyami-san's capture, we've come to the conclusion that the children are in need of closer supervision," Aizawa-sensei explained, bowing his head to the two staring parents as his gaze met Fumikage's mother's own.

Fumi scratched the back of his neck, glancing from his silent parents to the two teachers in front of him, from his place on the couch. All Might looked better than before, though still bandaged up with one wrapped around his forehead and a cast on his left arm. Red eyes looked away guiltily when electric blue eyes landed on him.

He knew it had been the ex-Pro Hero's choice to fight, to stop that... _evil_ (to run and run and run, **_to not look back, leave everything behind, and escape. -_** _Unadulterated fear._ _Helplessness_. _Failure. Anger. Darkness. 'I don't want to think about it; I don't want to have to think about it.' Desperate to get away. Unable to escape. There was no way out. Knowing that they could very well die by this man's hand if they moved even an inch out of place.)_ and lock him up but it had not stopped Fumi from thinking it had been partly his fault. If he had not been captured, he wouldn't have gotten in the way. If he had only been stronger, to have not been pulled away into that black portal, then everything could have been different.

He could have not been involved at all.

But he understood it had been an inevitable thing, that something big would have happened in the end, and it had been All Might's own choice for that to happen. He understood that perfectly, however, that had not lightened the guilt he felt about this.

"That goes without saying," his mother's chilling, angered voice spoke of the protectiveness he had felt from her, from both of his parent, since childhood. "And because of what happened, that I fail to see how, with so many Professional Heroes there, that this could have happened. I don't see how I can let my son go back."

He opened his mouth in protest, "Mom-" The boy was halfway out of his chair.

"No," she stated, holding up a hand to stop him from speaking, urging him not to interrupt. "Let me finish. I told myself that you would be safe at U.A. and I support your dream to become a Hero. But, as your parents, we both feel like we've failed you when you had gone missing. How can I know that this won't happen again?"

His father grabbed her hand in comfort, watching the blond-haired teacher bow his head, looking away from them. "I have to agree. How do we know that you are capable of protecting him and all the other students if this happens again?

"Mom... Dad..."

"I cannot say for sure that this will or will not happen again. The world is unpredictable," Aizawa-sensei said after a moment. "And it is certainly our fault for these past events. I understand that this request may make you uneasy, but I promise on my status as a Hero and educator, that I will take good care of him and ensure that he is brought up to be a splendid Hero we all know he will become. Please, if you can find it in you, we would like you to place your trust in us and allow us to take him under our care."

His parents looked at one another as if having a silent conversation with simple eye contact before they turned to look at him. He gave them a hopeful look. Fumi didn't want to leave the Hero Academy, not his friends, not Hisoka, or the dream he had since he was a child. They then returned eye contact with his teachers.

It was his father who spoke up, "Knowing what has happened and knowing that this could possibly happen again with any of your students, not just Fumi, I don't feel comfortable with this. However, knowing that he _will_ be under the care of Professional Heroes, I think it would certainly be for the best if he stays at U.A."

"Dad..."

His mother continued, "It will put our minds at ease, knowing that there are those who are capable of protecting them."

Aizawa-sensei shot a wayward glance at All Might, who was seated beside him. They both nodded their heads in understanding. "I see. In that case, we are very grateful that you have chosen to entrust him to us. We promise to take care of him."

The look in her eyes told them that they better or they'd be in a world of pain. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned or an angered mother in this case.

They slowly stood up, heading for the door as they prepared to take their leave. Fumi looked at his parents, hugging each of them tightly as he muttered to them both, "Thank you..." They hugged him back, a moment of familial bliss surrounding the family before Fumikage was released.

"We'll head over to the apartment in a few days once they talk with Hisoka, okay?" Mizuki told him. They had no need for the apartment then if they all knew Hisoka's answer so packing everything up would be helpful before they'd sent over what Fumi and Hisoka wanted to the school.

Fumi nodded, all too happy to hear that (though sad as he was losing a piece of himself that he had carved and created with Hisoka, memories of all feelings carved into the little place they had called home for just a few months) as he moved quickly to follow both male adults out the front door of his house. He watched the two leave before they stopped, turning sideways to look at him.

All Might smiled kindly at him. "Yes? What is it, young Tokoyami?"

He fretted for a moment; seeing all of his injuries up close had made him stop. Yet it would not stop him. Things wouldn't stay the same forever; he knew that, and things would, that already have, change before he could see it happen. This fight All Might had chosen, and it had run its course. And he knew now the man would do it again and again and again if had he the choice. That was what All Might was like. Fumi stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Will you be heading to Hisoka's next?

"Yeah, since she lives near you, she's next on the list." Aizawa-sensei scratched his cheek with his pinky, shoulders slumped.

"She lives just down the road," Fumi explained, telling them quick directions as they got into the black car.

He was given a nod and a grunt goodbye from his homeroom teacher. "I cannot wait to see you when you return to U.A., young Tokoyami!" All Might waved excitedly at him from the open window after having closed the door behind him.

Fumi watched the car leave, red eyes staring out at the back as the car turned a corner and vanished to its next destination.

* * *

 **Location: Living Room, Second Floor of Matsushita's Home Clinic, Itō, Northeast Corner of Izu Peninsula, Eastern Shizuoka Prefecture, Chūbu Region, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: August 21, 20XX**

Pale hands let the extra water ring out of the white and red checkered cloth over the kitchen sink before Hisoka had made her way to the living room and began to clean a bit. She wiped down the table with a wet rag first, hearing a soft squeaking noise with each swipe against the wood that made her chuckle. Such a simple thing to make such a sound, she couldn't help but find it amusing. Always trying to find the joy in the little things, after all. After she was finished cleaning, she moved onto the shelves nearby, moving mementos and picture frames to clean the dust off them and the shelving taking a moment to glance at each memory each picture held from her past.

It showed her growing up with her mother, each time with smiles and happiness dawning on frozen faces of young and old. It told a story. It said what had happened to her in this house - the only place she had called home. She took a few of them, some she knew her mother would have to decorate her room and set them off to the side to pack in a bag she already had halfway filled with things her mother had asked her to bring the next time they saw one another before Hisoka had left.

She withheld a grimace as she had remembered the angered and disappointed faces of Fumi, Aunty, and Uncle when she had come back that evening. In was understandable, she had made them worry with only leaving a note that she'd be out for the day. She had not thought to mention where she was going to go and so that in turn had made her phone blast up. She had only realized that when she had left the hospital she turned off her phone, so their time together was not interrupted. Who knew when the next time she could see her mother in person. Phone calls only did so much, and the hospital gave them limited time each week. Hisoka was only glad Aunty and Uncle was angry for a little bit (Fumi was more understandable, knowing more than anyone what had happened that time) and after a cooked meal by her, she was forgiven. (It helped that she sort of bribed Aunty and Uncle with their favorites. It had always helped her before, so why would was now be any different?)

Hisoka was finally finished cleaning the living room to her satisfaction, moving to ring the rag out once more and left it to dry out over the side of the sink. Grabbing the pictures, she laid them gently sideways inside the bag that was resting in the hallway of the stairs leading to the first floor. She then turned and moved down the hall to stand in front of her mother's bedroom door, closed and almost feeling colder the longer Hisoka stared at it.

"Hmmmm..." Resting a hand against the door handle, she opened it and stepped inside, moving about to clean and tidy up here and there. She grabbed the few items on the list her mother wanted, a few journals and some old books the elder woman wanted to read again, setting them on the newly made bed. Finally, she had finished and went to grab the final item her mother wanted her to specifically bring back the most. Shifting a box from under the bed, she opened it and nabbed a wrapped box just like her mother said there'd be.

Her body frozen when she saw it, eyelids lowering as she saw the picture of a happy Haru, a smile she had never seen her wear except for one person, as arms were wrapped around her from behind by a young man with black hair and was smirking as his chin was placed on the top of her head, holding the younger version of her mother close. Water droplets fell on top of the glass and she moved to wipe it away with her sleeve.

Those pesky feelings were back.

Damn it.

* * *

 **Location: Outside Matsushita's Home Clinic, Itō, Northeast Corner of Izu Peninsula, Eastern Shizuoka Prefecture, Chūbu Region, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: August 21, 20XX**

"Matsushita's Home Clinic, huh," Aizawa read aloud, bored eyes roaming over the whole building. Matsushita's Home Clinic was a two-story, tan, L-shaped building with windows scattered all over and a three-space parking lot in front. It had a blue roof and a sign hanging overhead with bold white letters that spelled out, Matsushita's Home Clinic, for all to see as a pull-not-push glass door and tasteful potted plants were placed under it. It had a homey but business feeling to it if not for the cold distant aura both teachers could feel coming off it.

"Well, that does explain young Matsushita's medical knowledge. She must have learned it from her parents," Toshinori commented.

"Hn." Aizawa let out a long, tired sigh. "We might as well get this over with. We've still got five other brats to deal with today."

The blonde smiled at him. "Admit it, you're happy that everyone so far has agreed to stay at U.A."

He gave him a bland look, black locks falling over his eyes from his once combed back hair, as he clicked his tongue. "Shut up and let's go." He moved forward and opened the glass door, holding it open for the other to enter first. It closed softly behind him as they entered a small waiting room of sorts. It had fake green plants sitting in the corners with chairs and a desk standing in front while a curtain covered a doorway.

Toshinori ringed the bell on the desk, calling out, "Hello. Is anyone here?"

It was quiet for a few minutes before the soft sound of feet made their way down to them from a doorway to the right. The cloth covering the doorway blocked their sight before it moved to reveal an apron-wearing Hisoka, blinking in surprise at their appearance. Aizawa's eyes narrowed as a slightly metallic, tangy smell hit his nose, eyes dashing to one of her bandaged arms, a common, everyday sight that seemed different than usual. Usually, it was just to her wrists that were bandaged up but now, her whole right hand was covered by the white material.

"I'm sorry to say but- Oh, hello Aizawa-sensei. All Might-sensei. What brings you two here?" She greeted them, stepping in front of them and gave them a small smile.

Toshinori returned the smile, informing her, "We're conducting the home visits today."

Hisoka rested a hand on her cheek as it dawned on her. "I didn't realize mine was today. I'm sorry about my appearance. Please, come up and I'll serve you some tea if that is all right with you." Turning on the heel of her foot, she climbed back up the steps to the second floor before the two could get a word in to answer.

Both men couldn't help but exchange a look before following her.

* * *

 **Location: Living Room, Second Floor of Matsushita's Home Clinic, Itō, Northeast Corner of Izu Peninsula, Eastern Shizuoka Prefecture, Chūbu Region, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: August 21, 20XX**

They choose to take a seat at the kitchen table, her teachers taking up one side as she chose to sit on the other after serving some tea and setting a basket of assorted cookies between them. "How have you been fairing, young Matsushita?"

She shrugged. "More or less fine. I've been keeping myself busy for a while now. Cleaning the house and spending time with friends, that kind of thing."

"Well, I'm glad you are doing well." All Might couldn't help but smile brightly at her.

She took a cookie and bit into it, enjoying the soft tenderness the bite brought. "And you? How are you two doing?"

"Well enough," Aizawa-sensei sighed, deciding to take some of the less sweet desserts.

All Might looked at her. "I am doing better. My injuries are all healing up just fine. Thank you for asking."

Hisoka hummed at his answer. "That is good to hear."

Aizawa-sensei decided that since pleasantries were out of the way they'd get to the situation at hand. "As you know, due to recent events the plan is to have all the students relocate to the U.A. dorms."

Hisoka nodded, taking a sip of her tea. "Yes, we were all informed about it in advance. I've read all the information from the notification you had sent out." Her eyes stared at them intently, a weight in them that neither teacher had never seen before in them. "My only question is, do I even have a choice in the matter?"

Aizawa-sensei laced his fingers together, elbows resting on the table as his hair shadowed his features. "You do have a choice. However, due to your situation, there isn't much but to move into the dorms."

"I see..." Brown eyes moved from him to All Might, staring as he ate one of the tea treats silently before they moved back to the black-haired man. "Well, I don't see any way around it but to continue at U.A." Her answer made the ex-Pro Hero's eyes shine with hope and had pleased the other. Well, if they were happy then that was that. "...Will I... still be able to visit my mother?"

"I don't see why not," All Might informed her. "As long as you have one of the teachers with you and plan ahead of time for when you would like to visit her then it should be okay. Right?" Aizawa-sensei shrugged, looking bored once more. "Well, we'll see to it when the time comes, Matsushita-chan. Okay?"

"I understand." It was the best she was going to get. At least it wasn't a no.

Black eyes studied her as they talked, taking in every movement from the beginning of the talk and the look in her eyes - normally blank, most of the time with a small light that sparked when around friends or when training. They were well concealed from other emotions to an untrained eye but he had seen and experienced enough to know cues and small ticks (like Midoriya's mutterings, Iida's correcting habit, or Bakugo's shouts) for what they were worth - to the tone of her voice when she said or asked something.

He had noticed it from the beginning, it was small things, not-so-obvious things, something that most, even Pro Heroes, would have a tough time noticing. But he was trained in this for a reason. Nothing had to be said but he saw what he saw. It was only recently that others had begun to notice. The twitchiness. The mutterings he had caught what she said to herself. The flash of red in her eyes. The sudden increase in abilities when there shouldn't be any. To say the least, he was worried (not that he'd admit it allowed or Hizashi would never let it go) that did not stop him, however, from having a certain conversation with the Principal days ago.

* * *

 ** _Location: Principal's Office, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan_**

 ** _Date: August 18, 20XX_**

 _Aizawa watched as the small Principal had looked over Toshinori, a request from the man himself to call him that, to make sure everything was okay as they were in a meeting with Blood King, the homeroom teacher for Class 1-B. Toshinori had said he was okay as Nezu watched Toshinori with genuine concern._

 _"Really, I'm fine," Toshinori promised. "My arm is almost healed up, and the rest of me will follow with time. I don't know what you're all so worried about!"_

 _"If I was just worried about your body, I'd get Recovery Girl in here. I only wish for you to understand how important you are to me. To everyone." Nezu had gone back to his chair behind his desk, spinning it back to face them as the other hung his head slightly. "You have done many things throughout the years I've known you and through your sacrifices, an even greater number of lives have been saved. It's all because of your efforts." The Principal sorted through some papers as he spoke, not looking up as they stood before his desk._

 _Toshinori wouldn't look up from the floor, Blood King stood stiff, and Aizawa had to stop himself from sighing. Nezu went on, thanking him even if it wasn't enough, while the other took a long, slow breath. The Principal explained about the dissenting opinions if 'All Might' was to continue as a teacher at U.A. and that now, with his state of health so low, wouldn't that put the children in even more danger?_

 _'From the very beginning, the problem was All Might transferring to U.A. Everything that transpired can be traced back to that. If he's in a state of health where he can no longer fight, won't that put the children in even more danger?' A quote Aizawa could clearly remember reading somewhere from some article after the aftermath of Toshinori's battle._

 _Nezu sighed, "The situation is causing everyone great anxiety. And that is exactly why, now more than ever, we must do everything we can to strengthen the threads you wove for us, All Might. It's because of you that we have such unwavering faith and confidence in heroes. If we squander that now, we'd be doing you a disservice."_

 _Blood King clenched his fists, pressing a hand against his chest, and straightened his shoulders. "In the wake of this incident, I have become all too aware of the great burden which we forced you to bear all by yourself..." He looked at the worried blonde then, his smile softening. "I never realized before just how monstrously large it was."_

 _"And the threat has not yet been eliminated," Nezu agreed, face tilting forward to show the seriousness of this. "From here on out, more firmly and more strongly than ever, we must protect, nurture, and raise all our students." Nezu steepled his paws. "And so, based on discussions with the Board of Trustees - my apologies for not including you in the conversation, All Might, as you were still in the hospital at the time - we shall act accordingly. We're putting into effect a plan of mine that I've been mulling over for some time. Now more than ever, it is needed. Blood and I will see to Class B, which suffered the most injuries at the summer camp. All Might, Eraserhead, you will speak to Class A."_

 _Of course; Aizawa already knew what he meant._

 _"Home visits. I ask for your cooperation."_

 _The three agreed, nodding. Blood King slapped a fist against his chest. "We understand and shall do our best."_

 _"That is all I ask for. Thank you." The small being smiled gratefully at them. "We shall begin tomorrow afternoon, so gather your things and be prepared. Aizawa-sensei, can you stay behind? There is something I must talk to you about."_

 _The other two teachers had exchanged looks behind the black-haired man before they left, closing the door behind them. "What is it?"_

 _Nezu turned his chair to look out the ceiling high windows, watching the view. "A student of yours: Hisoka Matsushita."_

 _Black eyes narrowed. "What about her?_

 _"I don't know if you know but I think of every child in this school as if they were one of my own and I do what I can to help to care and nurture each and every one with the best of miy, of_ our _, abilities both mentally and psychically. It has been brought to my attention that from many observations Hisoka Matsushita has slowly been not in good mental health lately. That worries me greatly as I do not want any of my students to go down the wrong path." He paused, turning to look up at the white fluffy clouds today has brought. They lazily flew through the blue sky at a steady snail's pace. He spoke up, "I am sure you know what I am talking about, don't you?"_

 _"I do," Aizawa muttered, sighing a long, tired sigh. "I had not realized it had gotten this bad, though."_

 _"Indeed." He turned his chair to look at the taller male. "I have already talked with Recovery Girl about this and she had mentioned a few things I do not like. This is why I want to nip it in the bud while we still can."_

 _"And what are you suggesting we do?"_

 _"Therapy." Why did that sound more ominous then it should have?_

 _He crocked an eyebrow. "That's it?"_

 _"No." He didn't like the smile the Principal was giving him. "You shall be the one conducting the sessions with Hisoka Matsushita. I see no one better than you with your background and experience. Of course, you don't have to do it alone. Recovery Girl has offered to help you with this."_

 _Of course..._

 _He gave a look to the other that conveyed what he felt about this. Aizawa had never wanted to go to nap in his sleeping bag more than ever. "I understand, sir." He understood perfectly._

* * *

 **Location: Outside Matsushita's Home Clinic, Itō, Northeast Corner of Izu Peninsula, Eastern Shizuoka Prefecture, Chūbu Region, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: August 21, 20XX**

"Matsushita."

She walked them out, only to be polite, watching All Might get into the car first. Aizawa-sensei stayed back and Hisoka gave him a questioning look. "Yes, Aizawa-sensei?"

"When you return to U.A., you will be meeting with myself and Recovery Girl weekly for therapy." He was given an owlish blink before a narrowed look overtook her face.

"Can I ask why that is necessary?"

He gave her a side glance, watching her carefully. She could see his eyes full of wary and other mixed emotions. "Among various reasons, it is a requirement for you now to do these sessions unless you wish to be expelled."

"I see..." So, it was that way then. Wonderful. Just more added to her plate. "I understand, sir."

"Good. It shall be explained more when you move into the dorms. I shall see you then."

"Good-bye, sensei."

She watched them leave, waving to them when All Might did, sticking his arm out the window. She sighed, eyelids lowering to a blank look, going inside only when she was sure the car would not come back. Hisoka couldn't help but worry more than ever as that feeling of dread spiked up once more.

And so, another chapter closed on her life as another opened up, bringing more than she thought, both good and bad.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And we shall end it here. ^^ What do you think? Was this a good Arc overall? I think it had its ups and downs and everything in between to make it better then before. ^^ And next we have the dorms, coming up with super moves and more training, many therapy sessions, and finally the Provisional Hero License Exam. Wonderful. Well, I've got some good plans for this Arc.**

 **Questions: Which Arc do you like overall in THTB? And how do you like how Hisoka has grown/changed overall the story?**

 **What do you all want to happen next Arc? I'm open to suggestions and ideas. If I like them enough, I'll see what I can do!**

 **And, hey, what do you all think if I did a fanfic for Tetsuya? Would you read it?**

 **Well, I shall say see you later (in two weeks) with a fresh new chapter of THTB! Good night, be merry, and review!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: "I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 269, Favs: 187, Reviews: 223, Communities: 8, Views: 51130**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **chaosrin- Woooo. A lot of them there. To do this, I'll label with the chapter you reviewed on first and then answer. Kay? Okay. (CH 23) I know. Fumi is just too cute. (CH 25) Don't worry, Hisoka will have more interaction with her classmates, and more, now that they'll all living together, Hagakure included. (CH 29) That was a funny scene. Snipe was just so embarrassed by the accident and Hagakure is a really funny and cute character overall. And it's not all that weird that Hisoka prefers to stay with people she had gotten close. While she likes her classmates, she'd prefer to spend more time with those she's closer too. (CH 31) Well, you never know what can happen within a relationship. That's the interesting part so who knows if she'll stay with Tsuyu or not. (CH 33) Well... I'm sorry to say but that doesn't happen. She loses it just as she does in the canon. (CH 34) That would really be interesting (and I do kinda ship Hisoka with Toga cuz could lead to really cute and interesting things) and I do like that idea. I'll keep that in mind for in the future. As said before, who knows what can happen! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Prince- Well yeah, he's been with her since childhood and practically lived in each other's houses. I'd be sad too and I shall gladly accept that head pat in his place. ^^ Aizawa will need all the luck and as mentioned before, it'll be a while (I don't know how long so...) before I start on his fic so read my other ones if they interest you in. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Vedahzii- The Stain Arc is my favorite. It really was action packed full of insanity! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Mercenary 10- Well, what do _you_ suggest Hisoka needs then? Actually, there are a few males in the series with red eyes (both natural and when activating their Quirks like Aizawa). No Nezu didn't know all along. It was brought to his attention by Aizawa. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **JustUsingARandomName- Cool! But it'll be a while before I start on his fic so read my other ones if they interest you in the meantime. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 42**

 **To Heights Alliance**

* * *

 **Location: Principal's Office, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: August 27, 20XX**

Nezu, Principal of U.A. High School and a possible combination of several different animals, stood in his office by the windows overlooking the newly constructed dorms. Rays of sunlight stood high in the sky, dousing the buildings in a golden light, watching small specks of humans walk around on the ground below. He took a sip of his coffee, letting out a content sigh as the heat went down his throat as he began to ponder his decision to have the students living on campus due to recent events.

 _Our decision to convert to a boarding school was not just to ensure the students' safety,_ he thought to himself, carefully watching his coffee swirl in the cup. _The threat that has not been wiped away. The traitor is still in our ranks. This is also for the purpose of probing for them. In order to cut through the unrest which has been lingering in the air for far too long, we have avoided launching a public, uninhibited investigation and are now attempting to feel around for the betrayer behind closed doors. The fact that I must cast doubtful eyes upon not only the teachers but the students as well..._

It was painful for him to do that, to say the least, but his position demanded it.

 _With the loss of our symbol and All Might unable to fight, the effects of this will surely continue to rear their heads one after another with the passing of time... At any rate, right now, what we need most is to shift our momentum towards 'revival' and 'rising up'. At the very least, we weed to make sure the students are directed to a bright, hopeful future._

The traitor should best watch their back from now on. They would find that traitor... _No matter what it took._

* * *

 **Location: Outside Heights Alliance, South Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: August 27, 20XX**

Inside the U.A. Campus, a building that was built in three days was only about five minutes from the school. It was a tall, five-story white building with brown and cream accents that separated into two wings and two sets of double doors at the entrance. Each building had its respective class name posted above a curved sign that read "Alliance". It had low hedge bushes, lamp posts, and park benches on each side that lined the walkway.

Height Alliance was its official name.

This was her... _their_ new home.

Everyone had gotten permission and that made Hisoka very happy. Everyone was together; even if she didn't know some of her classmates well enough, Hisoka had grown fond of her class. It would have been weird if one of them was gone. But she was nervous about it. It was something new, after all, and very different. It was fine to be nervous. She wasn't living with just family or with Fumi anymore; there would be many more people around.

 _(Many to see if they bled **Red**. Many to feel as it rained all around her. To giggle at the sight of them dripping and falling. Let it rain! Let it rain to wash it all away! Tick. Tock. The blood ran down the clock. Let it flow to the ground and soak up everything that happened and-)_

Still, whoever did the construction for U.A were seriously miracle workers. Hisoka couldn't help but feel awe as brown semi-wide eyes stared at the enormous dorm building they'd be staying in. "So... This is it."

Fumi nodded, standing beside her. "There's no going back now."

"Un."

"At least we'll still get to live together," Fumi said before correcting himself. "Sort of, anyway.

"Yeah..."

"Things will be different." Red eyes roamed over their new home, taking in the landscape. "Better for us."

"And new.

"It'll be fine."

She shrugged, rubbing her right arm before holding onto it as it draped across her waist. "Maybe. Maybe not. Only time will tell." She glanced around as her class began to gather. They had gotten there earlier than their usual time so all they were waiting for was a few others.

"Hisoka!" She turned just in time to see a green blur cling itself to her, wrapping arms around her as she made sure to keep her footing, so they wouldn't fall to the ground. "I've missed you so much! I've been so worried when you barely answered my calls or texts and we weren't allowed to leave our homes!" That hadn't stopped Hisoka. "And now we'll be living together! And-"

Brown eyes blinked owlishly at the babbling girl. "Tsuyu..."

"I'm just so happy to see you again." She held her close, arms tightening around her as her chin rested on the crook of her neck and shoulder. The rest of the class either smiled or looked away, grumbling, at the exchange between the two girls as they all gathered outside the building with their class name on it.

"Tsuyu." Hisoka wiggled in her grip, Tsuyu loosening just enough to let her arms out and wrap them around her shoulders. "I'm sorry that I worried you."

She sighed softly, muttering into her ear, "Idiot."

Hisoka let out a hum of agreement. Yeah... A big one at that...

Tired eyes glanced over at the people around her, catching Midoriya-san's wide-eyed questioning look, Shoto's monotone but knowing gaze, Yaoyorozu-san's tilt of the head, Bakugo-san's hardened glare, and Iida-san's frown before Tsuyu let her go and looked at her with large, emotional black eyes. Hisoka felt guilt well up inside the slowly forming knot in her gut. She squashed it down along with all the other pesky feelings it brought. They. Were. Not. Needed. Right. Now (or ever for more than one of them).

"Dude, it's huuuuuuge!" Sato-san yelled, eyes bulging at the size of the building as a hand shadowed them from the sunlight.

Ashido-san was practically bouncing up and down in excitement, hopping from one foot to another. "We're so lucky! We get to live in a mansion, baby!"

"Looks like everyone got permission to stay, huh?" Sero-san glanced over at his friends with a large grin, holding out a fist.

"Just barely!" Hagakure-san exclaimed, arms flailing wildly. "My parents really fought it because I got messed up by the gas..." She sighed loudly, shoulders slumping.

Jiro-san scratched her cheek, glancing away. "I suppose it would be, for most people..."

"Well, you two did directly suffer from the gas, after all," Ojiro-san added, looking at the two girls.

"Just don't do it again, okay?" Tsuyu requested, worry lighting up in her eyes.

Well... "I can't make any promises, but I'll do my best," Hisoka mumbled, her hand now held by the slightly taller girl.

Tsuyu nodded, taking what she could get before everyone turned their attention to their homeroom teacher as he clapped his hands. Aizawa scanned the ranks of his students to make sure all of them were present and finally grunted, "Alright, all of you settle down. First of all, the most important thing is you've all gathered together again safely. With everything that's happened, we're all fortunate to be back at U.A. I'm glad you're all in my care once again."

"That goes for you too, Aizawa-sensei!" Tsuyu piped up, a frown on her face. She gripped Hisoka's hand and she offered a comforting squeeze back. "I'm just relieved that you made it back here with us too. After watching that interview, I thought you weren't going to come back. It made me upset."

Hisoka fought to keep down the lump in her throat. It tasted sour, twisting back down as Aizawa-sensei's eyes landed on her.

"Me too," Uraraka-san agreed, nodding.

The tired-looking Hero shrugged. "A lot has happened, and many things have been overlooked to some degree due to All Might's sudden retirement after that one battle. Now then... I'm going to give you a quick briefing in regards to the dorms. But before that, just one thing..."

"..." She could feel sweat drip down the back of her neck as she watched a shadow swept over his expression, black eyes becoming cold and vacant. There was no softness in that gaze. Nothing like the pride he felt for his class.

He parted his lips to speak. "It's true that the plan was for you to earn your 'Provisional Hero Licenses' after the training camp. But you didn't get them. So why were some of you walking around like you did?" Aizawa looked out at all of them, his eyes narrowing even further. "Todoroki. Kirishima. Midoriya. Matsushita. Yaoyorozu. Iida. The six of you were present during 'that evening' at 'that place'. You took it upon yourselves to proceed to the site of Bakugo's and Tokoyami's rescue."

Hisoka felt her blood run cold, watching the eyes of her classmates widen in unison. She felt her mind go into overdrive, thoughts and feelings running and blurring into a hurricane that swelled up within her. Her hand grew clammy and she risked looking to her side as she felt her hand was released. Black eyes stared at her, unreadable except for the disappointment, betrayal, and confusion that stood out among them. Hisoka couldn't look away, drawn in even as she heard the gasps and mutters of her classmates as they stared, open-mouthed, at the six individuals in question.

 _(Don't. Fumi. Danger. Not ashamed. Would have stopped her... Don't... Please... Don't... Hate it. She couldn't. Stop looking at her like that. Stop before she felt like something would snap and she would regret her next move.)_

So, she looked away as Aizawa-sensei spoke, his voice hollow, "... From the look of things, all your classmates understand the weight of your behavior in deciding to go there. A lot of things have been brought into the light after everything that has happened, so I'll say this now. If it weren't for All Might's sudden retirement... With the exception of Bakugo, Tokoyami, Jiro, and Hagakure... I would have you all expelled as punishment."

Fumi felt his throat dry out. Red eyes flickered over quickly towards Hisoka, who was staring ahead with a sad and stoic expression. Her arms were wrapped around herself, Tsuyu looking away from her.

Aizawa-sensei continued, "For the six mentioned, it goes without saying but, the same punishment applies for the other twelve of you who were aware of their actions and did nothing to stop them. Regardless of the reason, the fact that you betrayed our trust doesn't change." He looked at the whole class now who were looking away in shame as well. "From now on, if you would all do me the favor of following the established procedures, I would very much appreciate it. It would go a long way to restoring my trust..." He then straightened up, shoving his hands into his pockets as he turned in the direction of the dorms with a sharp turn on his heel. "Now that is all! Let's head in with smiles on our faces and lots of energy."

Brown eyes watched Aizawa-sensei enter the dorm building, but she could feel the heavy atmosphere in the air of the class. She looked around at everyone, seeing the other five all reflecting on their actions before she looked up at Bakugo-san and saw him grumble before moving towards Kaminari-san and pulling him into a nearby bush. She ignored them in favor of turning towards Tsuyu. She was looking away, head cast down, and before Hisoka could even say a peep, the girl walked past her, following Aizawa-sensei into the dorm building.

It... That...

Hisoka didn't want to admit it hurt more than she realized. She didn't want to feel the tightening in her chest or her heart crack. She had a chance to say something, anything, but she had chosen not to like the coward she was... Even so, she wasn't ashamed for her actions. She would've done it over and over again, no matter who it was. She would rescue her friends if needed.

A hand patted her back and her eyes looked into Fumi's. She gave him a small, sad smile as the others in Class 1-A walked by, gathering into the building. Yaoyorozu-san walked beside her, offering her own words of comfort, "Things will get better. I know they will."

"Un..." She really hoped so...

"Let's go then."

Hisoka followed behind.

* * *

 **Location: Common Room, First Floor of Heights Alliance, South Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: August 27, 20XX**

They made their way into the common room, entering through either double door, excitement getting the better of Class A once again. Aizawa-sensei stopped in the lounge area and let them inspect the enormous room while he explained things. In the lounge area were couches and chairs placed around a large coffee table, all with a good angle to the TV place in the corner. Further down the right side was a kitchen area with enough tables for all of them and everything to cook with. It was stocked with cooking utensils and appliances and two large cabinets for storing tons of snacks.

The thought of cooking for not just Fumi actually made Hisoka perk up.

"There's one building for every class, and each building is divided into two wings for boys and girls." Aizawa-sensei started speaking to them all, showing them around. "This first floor is the common space, though. The dining area, baths, and laundry facilities can be found here."

"It's spacious! It's pretty! It's spaciously pretty! There's a bunch of sofaaaas!" Ashido-san squealed, bouncing with uncontrollable energy as she spotted a pair of large couches.

Sero-san looked through the glass to the other side of the building and whistled. "Check it out, there's even a courtyard!"

"IT'S A FREAKIN' MANSION!" Uraraka-san screamed, her eyes comically big as she staggered from the sheer luxury of the first floor. Iida-san was at her side trying to revive her. If it was possible, Hisoka could see a mini Uraraka-san soul floating away, waving goodbye to the world.

"Did I hear that right?" Minoru muttered to himself, slightly drooling. "The baths and laundry areas are shared space? Am I dreaming? Somebody pinch me!"

Aizawa-sensei glared at Mineta over his shoulder. "Obviously the boys and girls bathing, and laundry areas are separated; give it a rest."

"Yes, sensei." He cowered away, shoulders slumping under the combined weight of not just Fumikage's and Tsuyu's heavy stares but many of the others. Hisoka was oblivious to this as she had gone with Sato to go check the kitchen out immediately while the rest of their class explored the new space for a few minutes.

When everyone was gathered around and showed the elevators, Aizawa-sensei pulled out several sheets of paper, each with a floor number and names designated on the rooms lining them. "Listen up. Your rooms are on floors two and above. On each floor, there are two groups of four rooms; half for boys and half for girls, up to the fifth floor. You each get your own private room. Each comes with an AC unit, a bathroom, a refrigerator, and a closet. Oh, you each have a veranda, too. It's quite the luxurious space, if you ask me."

Hisoka studied the layout of the floor, seeing she was on the fifth floor with Sato, Shoto, and Sero for the boy's side and would share the girl's side with Yaoyorozu-san and... Tsuyu...

She was right next to Tsuyu, an empty room separating her from her other fellow female.

Why did fate find screwing up her life so amusing?

She let out a silent sigh, going back to see who were on the other floors. Fumi shared the second floor with Mineta, Aoyama-san, and Midoriya-san. The girl's side of the second floor was vacant. The third floor would house Kaminari-san, Iida-san, Ojiro-san, Jiro-san, and Hagakure-san. Finally, the fourth floor was home to Shouji-san, Bakugo-san, Kirishima-san, Uraraka-san, and Ashido-san.

"The luggage we had each of you send beforehand has already been delivered to your rooms," Aizawa-sensei went on. "For the time being, use today to get unpacked and arrange your rooms. Tomorrow, I'll give you all an explanation of how things are going to work from here on out. That's all. You're dismissed!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Matsushita. Stay behind."

She did, nodding for Fumi to continue as they went to their assigned rooms to check things out. Hisoka turned, gazing up to black eyes, and asked when the others were out of earshot, "Is it about the... sessions, sensei?"

"Yeah," Aizawa-sensei answered, "They'll be held on Sunday afternoon every week alternating between myself and Recovery Girl. If we are not available, they will be with either another teacher or be canceled altogether. Understood?

"Yes, sensei."

He looked over her, trying to search for something (Hisoka didn't want to know what he saw or what he wanted to see) before he turned his back to her. "They will start next week to give you time to get your room situated." He waved his hand before walking away, shoving it back into his pocket. Hisoka watched him leave out the front door, closing it behind him, before sighing and made her way up to her assigned room. She ignored the sounds of laughter, of bickering, of the voices of her classmates just as she did to the cruel and crazed voices whispering, yelling, banging against the wall of her head, that stayed in her mind and the beating of her still alive heart.

* * *

 **Location: Hisoka's Room, Fifth Floor of Heights Alliance, South Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: August 27, 20XX**

She stayed there all day, moving stuff around and making sure everything was in the place she wanted. She sat containers and books, both her own and some her mother allowed her to take (both knowingly and unknowingly), on the tall bookshelf, as she stacked empty cardboard boxes and suitcases to be stored into the closet. The sun slowly set, taking the rays of light that had once illuminated her room so she had to turn on the light above her. Hisoka turned away help when asked, even Fumi's, knowing he packed basically his whole edgy and darkness-themed room, some people finishing earlier than others, when she had gone to toss the cardboard boxes into the trash. There were only a few things left to unpack, anyway.

Outside her door, a worried Momo Yaoyorozu knocked on her neighbor's door lightly. Matsushita-san called out, telling her to leave as she thought she was Tokoyami-kun. "I'm fine, Fumi. Everything is under control here."

The door wasn't locked and it opened slowly. "I'm sorry to say but I am not Tokoyami-kun, Matsushita-san." Yaoyorozu let her eyes roam around the room, decorated in soft colors including greys, reds, and whites, taking in where everything was placed.

The dorm room had a light wood floor with a large grey floor rug and baby blue-colored walls. On the right side, was the bed with a light red blanket, various grey pillows, and with two cat plushies and a chest at the foot of her bed. She had a cat's head clock and lamp on the bed's raised shelf headboard with a coat hanger that had a jacket and book bag hanging behind her bed. On the left side she had a desk with a laptop and some school supplies placed on top with a dresser and large bookshelf to the right and a refrigerator left of the desk with a small trash can.

On the dresser, there were a few pictures on top including but not limited to: her smiling with Tokoyami-kun, another of her with an elder woman which she presumed to be her mother, and a smaller version of Matsushita-san. The bookshelf was filled with many different types of books and notebooks, a few more photos, some boxes, and then random supplies on the bottom shelf. In the middle of the room was a small table on the wall and above her bed were two posters.

Blank eyes glanced at her. "Oh, it's just you, Yaoyorozu-san..."

"May I come in?" She would not leave, even if it was rude of her. She was Vice President of Class 1-A and she knew something was bothering one of her fellow classmates and, hopefully, friends. She wanted to do what she could for her. She had been through so much... Onyx colored eyes fell to the room's lone occupant sitting on the floor, her back leaning against the bed's side her she was hunched over staring down at something on her phone. Matsushita-san only shrugged, not caring, eyes focused on something else. Upon closer inspection, as she walked towards the sitting girl, after closing the door softly behind her and calling out to her, she saw it was of Asui-san.

Not knowing what to do, she simply sat beside the girl, lowering herself to her knees, and stayed silent. It wasn't long before Matsushita-san began to talk, slowly, about the picture. She moved a bit, showing it to Momo. "Tsuyu likes to take pictures and surprised me when she took this one."

"When was it taken?"

"When we had gone out for ice cream one time after school."

Indeed, she saw bits of ice cream on Matsushita-san's cheek as Asui-san did a peace sign when she had taken the selfie. It looked fun. They looked happy. (She really needed to get out more…) And now they are in a relationship… Momo had been told what Asui-san had said that day in Midoriya-san's hospital room via Kirishima-kun. Then what she saw earlier between the two after Aizawa-sensei had announced they had gone behind the rest of the class's back. Well… After connecting the dots, Momo could take a guess as to why Matsuhisa-san was so upset.

She asked after a moment, "You never told her, did you?"

"We agreed not to say anything." Black met brown as Hisoka looked up, her hand clutching her phone tighter. "I'm not ashamed for what I, we, did. If it was needed again, I would offer my help as many times as I can.

"Matsushita-san..." Momo could understand, even if the situation could have been handled differently. "We did agree. We had thought it was best at the time. Maybe it could have been different, but that time has passed, and we are here now. There is no going back." Unless there was some time reversal Quirk put there which she highly doubted there was.

"I know that... But it doesn't stop the hurt..." Her voice sounded weak and wobbly and before Momo knew it, tears began to slowly drip from Matsushita-san's eyes, trailing down her cheeks as it fell from her face onto the ground. "It doesn't mean that I couldn't have said something before... I was going to tell Tsuyu but, like a coward, I didn't. I barely answered her messages and her calls. I..." She curled into herself, head lowering down to her raised knees as arms circled them close to her chest.

Humans could only hold it in for so long. Momo wondered how long Hisoka had too... Biting a lip, she scooted over a bit, repositioning herself so it was easier to wrap her arms around Matsushita-san. She wasn't sure what she wanted to say but her mouth moved before her mind could catch up, "There are two different aspects of secrets - first, keeping secrets probably makes you feel worse than you would if you were not keeping a secret. Second, the most stressful part of keeping a secret is hiding it from the people you don't want to tell. When keeping a secret, you generally fear the impact on yourself or others that the information might have if it were openly known. It is the fear of judgment or reprisal. You feel the loss of control and when it becomes known, it is like a chain reaction. One thing has to happen in order for the next domino to fall."

Matsushita-san lifted her head, red ringing the bottom of her eyes. "Yaoyorozu-san..."

"You feel guilty for keeping something of such a scale from someone you care deeply for. I know the rest of us didn't like keeping it from the others, from their friends and classmates, but we did in the end. That was our choice. You feared how Asui-san would react and we did with the rest of the class."

"I know but..."

"What's done is done. Behind every choice, there was an infinite amount of possibilities that led to even more possibilities. So much that couldn't be bound by one choice. The thing was that it could be a trickster, showing so many trails and leaving so many options from which to choose. Which path to take was optional - all you had to do was look left then right and then choose. But which path could you take? Was it really that simple to make such a choice? Did they have a choice, to begin with?" She let out a low breath before continuing, "It was a simple matter. Really, it was. Life couldn't be life without those choices that we tend to overlook how much we take for granted; just how connected they were. It didn't matter if the choice ended up being irreverent or life-changing, every choice counted upon that fact. Some took that to heart; others just didn't care. Happy memories... Sad memories... In anger or joy... It didn't matter. You followed different paths upon these choices, but there was the choice that could bring us together. It could affect us all. Though no one could foretell what the future had in store nor what theirs were."

So many choices; so many possibilities to choose from.

"But-"

"There is no going back. We must look to the future to keep moving forward. It's your choice."

"..."

"Just talk with her... I am sure everything will be okay after you do." She conjured a cream-colored hanky from her left hand, embroidered with elegant swirls of flowers in corners, and wiped away the tears in Matsushita-san eyes. "No, I know everything will be fine. Trust me." Determination lit up on her face.

"Yaoyorozu-san..." Matsushita-san mumbled, taking the offered hanky from her. "Thank you..."

She rubbed her back and held her close, just as her mother did for her when she was sad as a child, her maternal instincts and gut telling her this was the right course to take. They talked to one another, getting to know one another a bit more after Matsushita-san finished calming down. Momo found she had a fondness for cats, she was most likely the best out of everyone in the class in regards to medical knowledge, she loved her mother very much who had been the one who taught her basically everything she knew from fighting to which pressure point to punch on the human body to knock them out (Momo wasn't sure how to feel about that), and she liked greys and reds in terms of favored color.

Matsushita-san also cooked and baked almost all the time. More than Momo had thought, actually. It explained the multitude of sweets, mostly cookies, she often brought to share with the class. She doesn't like mice or storms though. Momo learned a lot and in turn, she hoped Matsushita-san learned just as much about her. It was nice. _This_ was nice. Momo wanted to try to do it more often, to try it with everyone else.

Momo looked outside, blinking and realizing just how much time had passed. "Oh my... Is it that late already?" She peaked at the blinking numbers on the cat-themed clock. Matsushita-san did as well.

"Time sure does fly, doesn't it?"

"Indeed." She stood up, taking on a relaxed stance as she smiled down at the girl. "I still have a few things left to unpack before I settle in. I would like to talk with you again, if it doesn't inconvenience you, Matsushita-san." She made her way to the door when Matsushita-san spoke up.

"Hisoka... Just Hisoka."

Momo blinked for a moment at the mutter, glancing over her shoulder to see the other girl looking away, pink dusting her cheeks. "Then call me Momo." The taller girl smiled at her.

The smile Hisoka-chan gave her brightened Momo's mood significantly. After an exchange of goodbyes, she made sure to close the door softly and walked back to her own room. When she heard a creek, she stopped and glanced behind her in surprise as the door to Asui-san's dorm room opened. She simply offered her a smile, the other giving her an unreadable look, before making her way to her room.

Those boxes won't unpack themselves, after all!

Later that night, when the Dorm King challenge was underway, she would mention that Hisoka was unwell just as Uraraka-san would for Asui-san. No one would notice as they left that Hisoka snuck up to the roof.

* * *

 **Location: Roof, Heights Alliance, South Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: August 27, 20XX**

The sky was always full of the unknown and mysterious.

It was a part of the world she called home.

She loved it.

She wanted to grasp all of it in her hands.

It was a part of her prison.

She hated it.

She wanted to crush it all in the fist that was her hands.

It was a thing of beauty.

She could remember faintly when she was young that she would stay awake, even after her mother would put her to bed, and watch the night sky and count the visible stars. That little moment dwindled as she grew, happening less and less but it had not stopped her from doing it on the rare occasion. She especially liked when the nights were cool and she would open her window to let the soft breeze in.

Just like tonight.

But this time, she went to the roof. It was quieter there, even if she could faintly hear them roam around inside the dorms. Hisoka curled into herself, letting her head fall to her knees with a sigh, closing her eyes. Even though the cool breeze felt good, she still felt so hot and tired from today. She let her mind wander about, going over what had happened in the last few months. Time felt like it had passed so quickly with everything from finding who her... father... was to fighting Villains, watching her life both fall and rise, watching her slowly go down more and more into the rabbit hole.

Everything...

Fate must find her life real funny...

Wonderful. Simply wonderful.

She let out another sigh (something she did more and more lately. Boy, did she feel old.) and faintly heard laughter come from down below. Some of her classmates must have gone outside. Well, it was a nice evening. Maybe they made up with one another. She heard some names, but she was too far inside her mind to care which ones they were.

So, time went by and Hisoka knew she should go back inside before she caught a cold. The thought made her snort. As if. She hadn't gotten sick since her Quirk had appeared. Her ear perked up when she heard footsteps and the creaking of the door. Maybe it was Bakugo-san who found her to yell at her. Maybe it was Fumi to come and get her back inside. Maybe it was Shoto to ask what she was doing out here.

As it swung open and Hisoka popped her head up, looking over her shoulder to see that it was Tsuyu. "So, this is where you were..."

"Tsuyu..." She muttered, eyes darting back as she turned her head to look away, unable to look her in the eyes.

Tsuyu walked over to her, the line of her green, froggy slippers just in the corner of her eyes. She asked, voice quiet, "Can I sit here?"

Hisoka shrugged. It mattered not as Tsuyu sat beside her, the frog-like girl's body heat slowly sinking into her own body with how close Tsuyu was. They didn't talk. It's quiet. Too quiet. Hisoka hated it. She just wished Tsuyu would break up with her already, so it'd spare her the knowing oncoming heartbreak.

"I... always say what's on my mind, you know that. I was shocked when sensei said you had actually gone through with it." Hisoka froze when she gripped her hand, shoulders stiffening as her back went straight. "I was frustrated. Hurt. I felt like a coward trying to stop everyone and when you hadn't said anything... Not answering my calls... I felt lonely like I had done something wrong, and when learning that you had gone... So many negative feelings weld up inside me and it felt like I couldn't look at you. I hated it. I didn't want to feel this way. I just wanted it to go all away... And then Fumi told me what happened..."

"Tsu..." Brown eyes widened as she was pulled into a hug, arms wrapped tightly around her as if she would vanish if Tsuyu let her go.

"I'm just glad you're safe."

Hisoka stared up at the sky; a solemn tear fell down her cheek; her body looked calm compared to how tangled her mind was. The stars twinkled down on them, creating a beat of their own. "I'm sorry..."

"Idiot..." Tsuyu sniffled, the spot where she lowered her head had grown wet.

Hisoka raised her arms, humming lightly in agreement, and held her close. "Ah..."

Tsuyu pulled back, tears falling down her cheeks, and they looked into each other's eyes. "I'm an idiot too."

"My idiot," Hisoka muttered, tapping their foreheads together as Tsuyu let out a watery laugh.

"Yeah..." They closed their eyes. Both their breaths were shaking. "Thank you," she said in barely more than a whisper.

"For what?"

They inched closer. "For being you." Her head was angled slightly to the side as Tsuyu's lips came closer and closer to hers.

And before they knew it, their lips closed on one another and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be, but sloppy as the next thing they knew, both of them pulled away from one another, taking shaky, shallow breaths as reality hit them right in the face. Hisoka felt like her cheeks would burn off as each of them looked away, untangling themselves from one another yet still grasped each other's hand.

"That was... my first." Tsuyu stated, fingers touching her lips, eyes wide.

"Mine too." They felt tingly and she couldn't stop nor calm the beating against her chest as Tsuyu's hand squeezed her own.

A small tug had her turning to face the other girl, finding Tsuyu's cheeks dusted with pink, cute, as her eyes searched for something within her own. She didn't know it until Tsuyu gave her a small smile and a weight lifted off her shoulders. Hisoka squeezed back, telling her she knew.

Then the atmosphere was ruined when they heard shuffles and whispers then hushes to quiet down behind the closed door. Tsuyu frowned, opening her mouth to say something when Hisoka raised a finger to quiet her before pointing to the door. A mischievous gleam entered her eyes and she nodded. Standing slowly and silently, Hisoka made her way over to the door, placing a hand on the door handle. Giving it a twist, she pulled it open and out fell a group of people, landing on one another.

Hisoka gave them a bright smile. "Enjoying yourselves?"

Kirishima-san, Uraraka-san, Momo, Midoriya-san, and Iida-san clambered around one another as they saw that smile promised pain if they didn't explain themselves. An embarrassed Momo coughed, standing up first as a stiff Iida-san helped a blushing Uraraka-san and flustered Midoriya-san while trying and failing to reprimand them for eavesdropping. Uraraka-san teased him for being just as guilty as the rest of them. Shoto was behind them, having taken a step back so he didn't fall over, tilting his head, eyes showing he was happy to see her smiling.

"Sorry! We couldn't help it!" Kirishima exclaimed as he scratched the back of his head, grinning lopsidedly.

"I'm so glad you made up!" Uraraka-san said, clapping her hands as she giggled.

They talked over one another, giving one excuse after another as Tsuyu stepped over to Hisoka's side, raising an eyebrow at them. Hisoka couldn't help but think of that look to be none other than a stern mother. It must have helped her with raising her siblings to be so good at it that the others cowed under her gaze within seconds. Brown eyes glanced up, catching Fumi's red ones. He was leaning against the wall a few feet away, arms crossed over his chest. He raised an eyebrow, a questioning look in his eyes. When she nodded, he let out a tiny huff and left back down the stairs, before turning back to Tsuyu having the six explain why they were there.

Hisoka smiled to herself.

Everything would be okay...

 _Crack..._

* * *

 **Author's Note: First kiss! It finally happened! Yup! Didn't see that coming did you? Ahahaha! I'm just full of surprises, so many that you won't see 'em coming to knock you down! Heh. I'm a master of surprises! _(Nonotreally...)_ Hush you! Anyway, how have you all been? I've been... hyper? Is that the right word? I think so. Maybe I've had too much Halloween candy... I hope no one got into any trouble (the bad kind!) and will all stay safe on Wednesday (and any other day for that matter) if you're going trick-or-treating or going to a party. I know I'll be chillaxing at home, giving out some candy to all the little ghouls and goblins out there. Even decorated the house for the season for the first time in years. ^^**

 **Wanna know something interesting? Halloween is the time where the wall between this world and the next is at its thinnest! So, there's bound to be spookiness and little critters littering around corners to get that candy...**

 **Hah!**

 **I've got cuteness Halloween themed drawings drawn! Who wants to see 'em? -looks for raised hands- Bah! I know you all do! I just need to have some minor details done on them and they should be posted within the new few days so keep a look out on my DA page or you can wait until the next chapter for the links. Either way, you will get to see them.**

 **Who also wants to see Hisoka's dorm room drawn?**

 **Anyway...**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN, or Allhalloween, or All Hallows' Eve, or All Saints' Eve or whichever way you'd like to say it!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: "I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 274, Favs: 189, Reviews: 225, Communities: 8, Views: 52726**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now to Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Prince- Hello! You forgot your usual username again, but I've seen enough of your reviews to know it's you! ^^ Yes! Tsuyu for the tackle! Aha! I switch up the mood in a snap! Don't worry, there won't be any jealousy~. -wink- And moods were meant to be ruined! That is the most fun part of creating them! Hehehehe! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Mercenary 10- Looks like you aren't the only one who thought it was about damn time for the kiss. Ahahaha. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 43**

 **To New Ideas**

* * *

 **Location: Hisoka's Room, Fifth Floor of Heights Alliance, South Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: August 28, 20XX**

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Brown eyes slowly fluttered open, though the sun was not even up, as a hand raced out from under the dull red blanket laid out on the bed, touching the off button on the cat-themed clock before it snuck back into the small opening it had come out of. A groan was heard as the blob shifted from under the sheets, rising up to form the shape of a human.

Hisoka felt the dull weight of her body as she slowly pulled herself from a groggy stupor. With a soft groan, she pushed up against the mattress and pulled herself upright. Arms stretching up towards the cream-colored ceiling, her mouth involuntarily opened, and she inhaled air deeply. Hisoka rubbed her eyes, hair a mess from the night's previous activity of sleeping, as she looked around with a dazed look.

Where?

Eyelids lowered and raised slowly, the reels in her mind slow on the uptake before it finally dawned on her where she was.

"Ah..." Rubbing at her heavily lidded eyes, she moved slowly from her bed, as she remembered she wasn't at her house or at the once shared apartment, but somewhere else she would call home from now on (or for three to four years at least). Hisoka let out another yawn, a hand scratching the oncoming itch on her lower back, as she made her way towards the attached bathroom.

They had officially moved in yesterday...

Opening the light wood door to the bathroom, inside was a sink and toilet and she wondered if they were able to install a shower in here... She would have to ask that later. Between the sink and toilet was a thin cabinet that held medicine, her iron pills, a few first aid kits, and a few other things that weren't stashed in the mirror medicine cabinet stationed above the sink. Along the wall to her right were built-in shelves where she had placed some towels, toilet paper, extra shampoo and conditioner, and a basket to carry everything to and from the shared baths. On the floor was a pair of slippers and her lovely red fluffy bath mat Aunty had gotten her a few years back.

Grabbing her toothbrush, she turned on the water and placed some mint flavored toothpaste on it and began to brush her teeth. Brown eyes watched her reflection as she moved about to begin her day (she made a note to herself to shower in the evenings from now on) as her thoughts began to wander to last night's events. So much had happened and she had gone through many emotions and... and...

 _Her head was angled slightly to the side as Tsuyu's lips came closer and closer to hers. And before they knew it, their lips closed on one another and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be, but sloppy as the next thing they knew, both of them pulled away from one another, taking shaky, shallow breaths as reality hit them right in the face._

Wa-Was it hot in here or was it just her?!

Hisoka's cheeks felt like they were going to melt off from the heat and if she blushed anymore she could be classified as a tomato.

Shaking her head, she finished brushing her teeth and then her hair, finally taming her rat's nest (something she gained from her mother), before going back out to put on the short-sleeved version of the school uniform, forgoing the jacket that hung behind her door, and grabbed her tan messenger bag and phone. Taking a peek at the time, she noted it was still very early.

She was pretty hungry...

No one would be awake, so she assumed, and she headed to the elevator. Fumi would be up soon too... And it was not good to start the day on an empty stomach... To the kitchen!

* * *

 **Location: Kitchen Area, First Floor of Heights Alliance, South Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: August 28, 20XX**

As the other residents of Class 1-A's Heights Alliance slowly woke up and started getting ready for the day, mouthwatering smells pervaded the air, slowly moving up to the rest of the building, bringing people in accommodating outfits, from some still in their PJs to some in their uniforms. They moved down to the first level to see what was going on.

The first to arrive was Iida and Momo, both of them greeting each other when they reached the ground floor to see someone moving at ease and with grace about the kitchen and Fumikage sitting at one of the tables eating merrily.

"What's going on?" Momo inquired, glancing at the softly humming Hisoka.

"Breakfast," Fumikage simply answered.

"Ah..."

"It smells amazing, Matsushita," Iida-san complimented as he moved towards the cooking girl. He froze when he saw her staring at him with a kitchen knife in hand; he wisely stopped from setting another foot inside the space. Even when she looked at him, she was moving automatically to make sure everything was done.

"Thank you, Iida-san," Hisoka said, moving some grilled fish onto a few plates and handing it to him. "Here, take this to the table for you and Momo and go eat. There are some rice and miso soup already set up for you. Go." She commanded, and did he as he was told without thinking, setting a plate in front of the already sitting Momo and then for himself, taking the seat beside Fumikage.

"Does she do this every morning?" Iida asked after clapping his hands, muttering an 'Itadakimasu' and taking a few bites.

Momo said, smiling as she dug in, "It's delicious..." Iida couldn't agree with her more. Even if it was a simple breakfast it showed how much care the younger girl put into her food.

"She does," Fumi answered. "Hisoka's been cooking since she was a toddler and took charge of the kitchen when we moved in together. She will usually bake something on the weekend too." He took another bite.

Momo hummed. "That does explain all those cookies she usually brings in..." Glancing at Hisoka once more, the girl, wearing a light gray apron with a cupcake that had a cat head for its frosting with 'Cupcat' spelled out under it, was simply adorable.

"It's nice of her to cook for us as well," Iida added. The black-eyed girl nodded in agreement. The three glanced at the moving girl, eating in peaceful silence, before they heard more footsteps, turning to see more of their classmates, Tsuyu, Midoriya, Shoto, and Ojiro, coming down to investigate what was going on.

"What's going on?" Shoto asked, tilting his head. Tsuyu moved to the kitchen to talk softly to Hisoka, each of them blushing when they connected eyes for the first time that morning, muttering to one another.

"Breakfast," Momo answered simply.

"Do you want any?" Hisoka's voice asked them as Tsuyu had her own food, taking the last seat on the first table and gleefully began to eat her grilled fish and rice.

Ojiro perked up, tail swaying with excitement. He had yet to actually try her food and hearing how good it was for the past few months made him interested. "Can we?"

The grumbling from Midoriya's stomach was their answer as they chuckled and sat together. Three out of the four newcomers couldn't help but watch in awe at the ease Hisoka had around the kitchen. They were very much looking forward to breakfast now.

* * *

 **Location: Class 1-A, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: August 28, 20XX**

Hisoka found herself at her desk as everyone took their seats as Aizawa-sensei entered the room and looked at them all with a sigh and his usual semi-bored and aloof expression.

He then commenced class, standing behind his desk. "As I mentioned yesterday, our first objective will be earning your 'Provisional Hero Licenses'." Hands clasping either side of his podium, he leaned forward. "A Hero license grants you permission to intervene when people's lives are at stake. This goes without saying, but the examination required to earn a license is extremely tough. Even the Provisional License Exam has a passing rate of less than five percent each year."

"Whoa, it's that hard just for a Provisional License?!" Kaminari-san exclaimed in disbelief.

The whole class looked to each other nervously, before Aizawa cleared his throat. "And that is why, from today onwards we'll be having each of you come up with at least two of your very own special moves!"

That was when the door opened and the teachers, Ectoplasm, Midnight, and Cementoss, entered the classroom in style. Excitement surged through the entirety of the classroom as the students cheered. "FINALLY! Some cool Hero curriculum!"

Hisoka began to worry, furrowing her brows... Special moves...

"In other words," Ectoplasm stated, "the techniques will help assure your victory!"

"To battle means to leverage one's own unique Quirk. These techniques will be deeply ingrained into who you are," Cementoss interjected, holding up a finger. "Techniques that do not satisfy that requirement will not be allowed."

"Nowadays Pro Heroes without their own special moves are considered an endangered species," Midnight added. "These moves will define who you are and act as your trump cards."

Aizawa-sensei grunted and crossed his arms. "We'll get into specifics with you all shortly in live exercises. Go change into your costumes and meet us at Gamma Gym."

Following the others' stead, Hisoka stood up from her desk, heading over towards the female changing rooms. No one saw the storm of worry developing inside her.

* * *

 **Location: Gym Gamma, Northeast Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: August 28, 20XX**

Gamma Gym, also known as the Training Dream Land (or TDL for short), was like a giant empty warehouse.

"Whoa..." Uraraka-san looked up at the vast empty building, putting her helmet on her head. "This is nuts..." Hisoka nodded, pulling up her hood. Many of the other teachers had also gathered, overlooking herself and her fellow classmates.

Cementoss stepped forward in front of his co-workers, crouching down to plant both hands onto the ground. "In this facility of my own devising... I am able to prepare terrains and training objects personalized for each and every one of you." He hurriedly constructed miniature formations, stacked up on top of each other, in order to demonstrate the use of his Quirk. "So, as you can see... It's an ideal area to train." He smiled at them.

"Nice," Kaminari-san commented, hands stuffed in his pockets.

Iida-san wasted no time in shooting his hand up. "If I could ask a question, please!" At Aizawa-sensei's nod, he asked, "Why are special moves necessary in order to obtain a Provisional License? Please illuminate us in that context!"

Aizawa-sensei let out a weary sigh. "I'll explain it to you step-by-step, so chill out. Just watching you is enough to raise my blood pressure..." Aizawa-sensei huffed before he affixed his gaze to the rest of the class before continuing, "Incidents, accidents, disasters, human calamities... it is the job of a Hero to rescue people from all kinds of trouble. Naturally, the exam is one that is designed to measure that aptitude. Information gathering, judgment, mobility, fighting ability, communication, charisma, and leadership are critical to being effective as a Hero. Every year the exam content changes to test these different aptitudes"

Midnight gave them a stern gaze, hands on her hips. "And this may be a given, but fighting ability is heavily weighted as a determining factor. In this sense, being well-prepared will only add to your repertoire, and having such techniques in your arsenal is sure to increase your chances of success."

"If instead of being controlled by the situation, you are able to bring some stability to the situation..." Cementoss nodded and called to the students as he prepared to change the terrain, kneeling on the floor a short distance away from them. "That is a mark of a Hero's true fighting ability."

"Not all moves are necessarily for offensive purposes, either," Ectoplasm added. "Iida, your Recipro Burst is a good example. To be able to move at blistering speeds for short bursts of time is no small feat. That kind of ability is certainly worthy of being called a special move."

Iida-san clenched his fist and looked up, apparently trembling with honor. "You would deem that a special move?!"

"I see... So, it's about drawing from your natural strengths and giving yourself an advantage, right?" Sato-san queried.

"Precisely," Midnight exclaimed, grinning. "Kamui Woods's 'Lacquered Chains Prison' for example, lets him both attack and immobilize his opponents in an instant. It's not complicated and it suppresses Villains quickly, an ideal and effective technique."

"Before the training camp was abruptly brought to an end, we were supposed to spend the last few days working on special moves, but obviously that didn't happen," Aizawa-sensei grunted, shoving his hands into his pockets. "In other words, for the next ten days of summer break, we're going to kill two birds with one stone and strengthen your Quirks whilst developing your special moves. A boot camp!"

The ground rolled and rose into a series of small mountains as Cementoss molded the concrete as he wished, developing a rugged terrain like the mountains the class had trained at during the camp with the Pussycats. Ectoplasm opened his mouth and unleashed a swarm of clones, which bounded over the terrain to await work with each student.

"In addition, with the development of your Quirks and the nature of your abilities in mind..." Aizawa-sensei announced. "Consider ways in which your costumes can also be improved." His gaze turned hard, determination lighting up in his tiny black eyes. "Let the spirit of Plus Ultra take you to new heights. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes, sir!" Students let out excited cries, all of them clamoring among one another before they took off with a leap, each one of them teaming up with a clone of Ectoplasm. But Hisoka was unable to share in their enthusiasm. She merely looked down at her palms, feeling a slight tightness in her chest. She ignored it, however, and followed her classmates' moves and engaged with one of Ectoplasm's clones. Needless to say, the training gym was soon abuzz with noise and the sound of enthused, yet semi-exhausted, cries. Some of them were going at full throttle, eagerly pushing themselves further and further to surpass their limits. Others worked on different ways to use their Quirks, inventing and experimenting on what they could try to do to create their special moves.

But Hisoka...

She twirled on the tip of her foot to barely dodge the kick from Ectoplasm, his speed picking up as she tried to attack. It didn't work. Every time she did, she was either hit or had enough time to escape from the clone's attack. She had yet to draw her weapon, as per the Pro Hero's request, saying that they would fight hand to hand first to see where she was and to figure out what weaknesses she could work on. Such as her chest. It was uncovered and even with the protection her coat gave her still left her vulnerable to attacks.

Lowering her body flat to the ground, she was able to duck as Ectoplasm sailed over her, landing easily on a cliff behind her. Bending his knees, he came at her as she pulled her legs up to her chest and placed her hands flat against the ground, bending her arms backwards as she shifted all of her weight on her shoulders. She kicked upward, using the momentum to push back the elder man, landing on her feet in a squatting position. Ectoplasm landed a few meters away, flipping in the air before looking over his shoulder at her.

Hmmm...

The tractions in her boots could have been better, if a second too late she could have failed the attack. Maybe she could have them upgraded to help with her speed as well... That could help with attacks as-

She was staring up at the ceiling courtesy to a kick to the chest. "Ow..."

"Quit daydreaming! Focus!" Ectoplasm barked at her, stamping his foot near her head as he loomed over her.

"Yes, sir..." She rubbed her chest, standing up as she stood before him.

The Pro Hero backed away, standing a few feet from her "Your footing needs work. It's too wide at certain positions and your chest area is unprotected when you do certain attacks. Whether it's unintentional or on purpose, that can pose a big risk in battle. Understood?"

"I do, sir. I have been thinking to have that part upgraded."

He nodded curtly. "Good. Now your Quirk is to heal wounds when others receive your blood, correct?" She nodded. "Does the healing effect still occur when stored outside?"

Hisoka frowned. That was a good question. Due to the effects of her Quirk, she had to make the cut herself for her Quirk to activate. If someone else did it, it was just normal blood. Though she had experimented with seeing if her blood could still heal if outside her body for certain periods of time. From experience, it only lasted up to an hour but even then, the healing effects had diminished than from receiving it from the direct source. She explained that much to Ectoplasm and he let out a hum.

Her Quirk didn't help in fighting, that she knew. And she was lacking when it came to long range, preferring to fight up close as that was what she was trained in. If long-range Villains got in the way that would cause problems for her. What if she couldn't make it in time to heal the wounded? What if others got in the way? She might not make it in time. What if she couldn't inject her blood into them physically?

"Why not learn to use a weapon that can help with that effect? It might help."

She nodded. A way to have her blood injected into them from far away would be a good idea. But what...

"From the look on your face, you know what I'm talking about. Good. But for now, duck."

Hisoka only had the time to blink, brown eyes widening, flashing red for a millisecond, as she saw the foot racing towards her, and she lowered her body into a crouching position without thinking. Her right hand grabbed her weapon, and before either knew it, she slashed upward, going for the killing blow as she slashed across the clone's chest. She snapped her head up when she realized what happened as she heard him click his tongue and the clone vanished.

"Ah..." She scratched her cheek and muttered, "Whoops..." She stared down at her current Kaiken, her reflection staring back at her as light bounced off of the metal. ( ** _Red…_** _"Take a deep breath. It will calm you down, my child." Breathe…_ ) She took a long deep breath, lowering her blade back into its sheath. As she had thought of before - if long-range Villains got in the way that would cause problems for her. A way to have her blood injected into them from far away would be a good idea.

She remembered her fight during the End-of-Term Exam, against the Pro Hero with a gun... A gun...

Maybe she could do that...

Hisoka turned on the heel of her boot, the motion causing her hood to fall back as her hair whipped behind her, moving towards where the teachers stood, absently seeing All Might as she passed him and students fighting and training against their own clone before she stood in front of Aizawa-sensei and Ectoplasm.

"I killed the clone..." Hisoka answered, bowing her head to Ectoplasm. "I'm sorry..."

The taller man waved her off. "It's fine. That's what they're here for. Let me make another one." He opened his mouth but stopped when Hisoka requested he'd wait a moment. With a nod, he moved onto another student.

Aizawa-sensei looked down at her with a bored expression. "What is it, brat?"

"Is there some sort of shooting range on campus, sensei?"

He cocked an eyebrow, eyes burrowing into her as boredness shifted into a serious look. "Yeah. Why?"

"Would Snipe be there?"

"Most likely. Again, why?"

"I want to learn to use a gun." With a look, she explained, "I need to expand my horizon and with that learn some sort of long-range attack. When I was thinking of something, I remembered my fight against Snipe during the End-of-Term Exam and well, I've been experimenting with my Quirk. I think I've got a new move, maybe even more, but in order to pull it off I need to learn to learn to use a gun."

He watched her for a moment, seeing her determination lighting up her eyes, before turning away. "Around this time, he should be at the shooting range training grounds. If you hurry, you still might catch him."

"So..."

"Go east. Then go to the Support Department. Be back in the dorms by eight."

A small smile blossomed on Hisoka's lips. "I will be sure too, sensei. Thank you!" She left out the doors, waving to Tsuyu and Fumi, as he grunted in return at her. First the shooting range and then the Support Department.

* * *

 **Location: Shooting Range Training Ground, East Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: August 28, 20XX**

The shooting range looked just like a normal shooting range but much larger and it seemed to have different areas for different environments; when she first entered the shooting range training grounds (finally arriving after getting lost for who knew how long) there was a waiting room area with a glass window that showed students training. In front of the glass was Snipe, arms crossed over his chest, as he spoke quietly into the mic across his ear.

"Takahashi, relax your grip and stiff up your back! Yamamoto, widen your stance. Watanabe, you need to readjust your hold again!" He told them sternly, watching everything. As he continued to tell each student on how to improve, she waited silently next to him watching from the window that gave a view to all the different environments. How he could see everyone was a wonder... As he let out a sigh, he finally addressed her, "Hello, Matsushita."

Ah, so he remembered her. That made things so much easier.

"Hello," she greeted back.

"Ito, that was better but try again! Suzuki, you need to blend in better! I can see you from here!" He spoke into the mic before asking her, "What can I do for you today?"

"I want to learn to use a gun."

"Why? You already have a weapon, one that you know how to use rather well." He let out a huff. "Matsumoto! Kobayashi! Stop yelling at each other and get back to work!"

She explained her reasons, telling him the truth and mentioning how it was better to know than not know as you could never know what could happen. "And that's why... Would you be willing to teach me?"

"Yamaguchi, try a farther target this time! Hasegawa, you too! Fujita, you need to even out your breathing, relax your shoulders, and shoot!" He hummed after a moment of silence. "Come back tomorrow and I'll tell you my answer then."

"Understood." She nodded and left when he dismissed her.

* * *

 **Location: Development Studio, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: August 28, 20XX**

Why was the door blown off?

You know what, Hisoka didn't want to know...

The room was filled with various tools, materials, and machinery. There was also a huge pile of inventions in one of the office's corners. They were piled up on top of one another and Hisoka had to wonder how anything could be found in it. There were noises in the back that made her second guess coming here.

"You one of Eraser Head's kids?" Power Loader, a skinny orange-haired man with a signature yellow helmet, waved her in when she nodded. "He warned me that you'd be coming by..." She followed him inside where he sat at a computer desk. "So, what do ya want?"

Hisoka perked up. "Well..."

* * *

 **Author's Note: How are you all doing? I'm doing good but tired. I totally forgot that we fall back an hour this weekend and so I'm like still awake into the wee hours of the morning without even realizing it. Yaaaa... That might explain why the chapter seems kinda rushed or is it just me? Eh. I'm falling asleep as it is so I'm just going to end it here.**

 **Drawing time! Here are the Halloween-themed drawings I mentioned last chapter and Hisoka's dorm room! I am sure you'll love them! _(Just remove the spaces and the links should work.)_**

 **Tetsuya: www._deviantart._com/_nightmarezanez/_art/_Tetsuya-Kurosawa-Kitty-77056715**

 **Hisoka: www._deviantart._com/_nightmarezanez/_art/_Hisoka-Matsushita-Ghost-770566564**

 **Dorm Room: www._deviantart._com/_nightmarezanez/_art/_Hisoka-Matsushita-Dorm-Room-771126196**

 **See you all next week!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: "I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 280, Favs: 195, Reviews: 232, Communities: 8, Views: 55445**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Prince- You're not clumsy you're cute as a button, Prince. Yeah, it's been a while since you first reviewed and joined on the THTB bandwagon. It's already been over a year since the story first started, isn't that cool too? And there will be petting! You will love it! It will be adorkable and will be wonderful! To the using her blood outside her body like a weapon... The only thing it can do it heal. That's why it's a powerful Quirk. It can heal quite a bit, among other things, but the Quirk does have its drawbacks with draining the user of their life energy. And I actually already had the idea to use 'blood pellets' around the Stain Arc (but thanks for mentioning it!) and she's still experimenting with the whole but I can say that, if she does the cut to gain access to her blood, it can survive outside the body for a limited amount of time. Even from a distance. That's where the Support Department comes it! Ehehehehe! SLEEP? WHAT SLEEP? WHO NEEDS SLEEP?! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Vedahzii- Yes. Everything is 'awwwww' and so cute with sunshine, rainbows, and unicorns before you realize just how messed up things are for Hisoka. And Haru. Man... I'm such a bad mother to my baby... Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AubreyKuwata- Nice. I'm glad to see that you're back. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Merc 10- A gun will be very helpful in the long run for Hisoka. ^^ (I've got a lot planned for the gun.) Well, it was either that or a katana and I didn't want to get into that territory as ya know... Papa Stain uses one and with all that bad relations between the two... Yeah... And it felt kinda too cliché... Anyway, things between Tsuyu and Hisoka will happen in their own time. There is a lot going on and they are just in the beginning stages in their relationship which is both new for them as it's their first one. In regard to Vemon, no I haven't seen it yet, but I've heard good things about it and I will hopefully see it someday. And Hisoka is literally 1 cm smaller than Tsuyu. She's the second smallest in the class with Mineta being the smallest and Tsuyu being the third smallest. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 44**

 **To Safety and Idiots**

* * *

 **Location: Shooting Range Training Ground, East Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: August 29, 20XX**

It was mid-morning and Hisoka wore her PE uniform, along with carrying her notebook dedicated to the creation of her new weapon and a pencil, as she had made her way to the shooting range training grounds just as she was told to do, her heartbeat raising as she neared the tall and wide building. She hoped he said yes. It was crucial for him to, for herself and for her future. Her hand tightened into a fist by her side as she stood, and she pushed down the anxiety she was sure to feel in that moment and took a deep breath, calming her heart and mind. She had to go in and get this over with.

If it was a no...

Well, there was always the self-taught method

For now, it was time to go in. Grabbing the handle and pulling the door open, she stepped inside to see the cowboy hat wearing Pro Hero standing in the waiting room just as before, arms crossed over his chest, waiting for her. She was surprised to not see anyone else there. "Hello, sensei!" She greeted him, nodding in his direction.

He turned to face her, large red cape twirling at the action as he stared down at her, or that's what she thought he was doing as a tan gas mask covered his face and hid his expression from her. "Hello, Matsushita. It's good that you finally arrived. We've got a lot of ground to cover. Now, follow me." Turning on the heel of his boot, Snipe headed to the other end of the room.

Really?

That was it?

Wonderful!

Hisoka couldn't help but grin as she followed behind him; it turned to awe as they entered a massive room where all different types of guns ranging from the size of her hand to twice her size were stored. They lined three of the four walls as the other one with half of the third one taken up with storage and shelves filled with equipment. On the fourth wall were a few different doors, and a shiny metal storage table stood in the middle of the room.

Snipe-sensei walked towards the table, going around it before he leaned forward, gloved hands spread out on top and began to explain, "Today we will do the basic training with several types of guns to see what works for you, along with gun safety and learning the parts of the gun. After that, you will choose a few and we'll do practice rounds. Understood?"

"Yes, sensei!" She nodded, walking up to the other side of the table to stand across from the elder man before she opened her notebook and poised her pencil to begin writing.

"We will begin with gun safety." Snipe-sensei handed her a piece of paper that told her all able gun safety. "Some basic information that you should always know - having safe and secure storage of your firearm is one of your most important responsibilities. It is a full-time responsibility no matter if it's on or off your person. It and your ammunition must always be secured so unauthorized people do not gain access to them. Whenever your firearm is not in use, keep it unloaded and locked and never leave a firearm unattended unless it is unloaded, locked, and secured."

Everything he had just said was basically summarized on the rule sheet he gave her along with four rules everyone with some form of experience involving a firearm knew.

One: Always treat every firearm as though it is loaded.

Two: Always keep the muzzle pointed in a safe direction.

Three: Keep your finger outside the trigger guard until ready to shoot.

Four: Always be sure of your target and what is in front of it and behind it.

"They are not difficult to remember, Matsushita. Some would argue that they are completely common sense to anyone who has had any experience with firearms of any kind. However, we are human beings and we have proven over and over again that we can forget even the simplest of rules. So, memorize those basic rules and you can avoid being the idiot who shot their own hand."

There had to be a story there. The tone in Snipe-sensei's voice spoke volume. "Do you know anyone who did that before?"

"Unfortunately, I do." The Pro Hero sighed. "He was a friend of mine - we've lost contact over the years, though - but one day he decided he'd show off to some girl he had a big crush on. Things happened, he got cocky, and next thing he knew, he lost three fingers and his thumb."

"Ouch..." Hisoka grimaced. That wasn't a pretty picture to see even if she was used to blood.

"Yup." Snipe-sensei jerked his head before clapping his hand as he pulled his own weapon from its holster, setting it between them. "Up next we will go over various parts of the gun." When she nodded, he continued on, "Now all firearms have three basic groups of parts; these include the action, the stock, and the barrel. The action is really the guts of the gun. It includes all the moving parts that load, fire, and eject the firearm's shells or cartridges. The stock, or handle, of the gun, is composed of two pieces: the butt and the fore-end. A gun's barrel is the long metal tube, bored out to provide an exit path for the discharging projectile. Once the projectile is fired, it's forced down the barrel and out of the muzzle by expanding gas forces. In a rifle or a handgun, the bullet travels through the barrel; in shotguns, the shot or the slug is shot through the barrel." He explained slowly so she had time to write down everything.

He then handed her a diagram of a normal gun that showed the basic components of a firearm. When he asked if she knew any of them, she told him as she pointed to the ones she knew on his weapon, "I know things like the trigger where you either pull or squeeze it to initiate the firing process, and the muzzle of the gun is the front end of the barrel where the bullet exits the firearm. Then there's the grip where you are able to hold the firearm. That's about it."

"A good start," he complimented her before he began pointing out the rest of them. "The trigger guard is the portion of a firearm that wraps around the trigger to provide both protection and safety." He pointed at where the trigger was and used his finger to give a general area to where the trigger guard was. "This is the breech, where the cartridge is inserted into the firearm." He pulled out a cartridge that held shiny golden bullets that reflected the ceiling lights before he pushed it back into the breech. "This is the hammer where on a revolver that is the part that strikes the firing pin or the cartridge primer directly, detonating the primer which discharges the gun. Not all firearms have them." He pointed to the small switch on the back of another gun, a revolver, as his own weapon did not have it. "And this is the cylinder, the part of a revolver that holds cartridges in separate chambers. It rotates as the gun is cocked, bringing each chamber into alignment with the barrel so the next shot can happen." He pointed to the round holding chamber currently empty of bullets before putting it away. "Finally, there is the magazine and the bore. The is a spring-operated container, that can be fixed or detachable, which holds cartridges for a repeating firearm."

"Like a pistol?"

"Yes. And then the bore in the inside of the gun's barrel through which the projectile travels when fired. Those are all the basic components of a firearm."

He let her finish writing them down. It was best to write by hand; it was far easier to remember that way, and then memorize it all at a later date. When she was done, she looked up at him to show she was ready to move on.

"Now, we'll go over types of guns. There are many types out there but the main three are the pistol, the rifle, and the shotgun. There's also semiautomatic handguns, rifles, machine guns, and a derringer which is a type of firearm that often has two barrels." He went on to describe most of them in detail, explaining some of their advantages and disadvantages along the way. "Now choose a few of them to start off with that you feel you will be most comfortable with and we'll see what type works best for you with a few practice rounds. I'd advise to start with the smaller ones first and then work your way up. When you do, we will work on the correct stances for shooting in different environments and see how well your marksmanship is. Sound like a plan?"

"Yes, Snipe-sensei!"

* * *

 **Location: Development Studio, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: August 29, 20XX**

Hisoka didn't know why but her hair hurt...

How?

After all the practice with the different firearms (she preferred the handguns like revolvers and pistols than to rifles and machine guns as it would suit her fighting style more) and even with breaks between using them, the discharge from the different firearms still left her hands tingling and her ears ringing from the very loud noise they emitted when she shot her firearm even when she wore the earmuffs and safety glasses provided by Snipe-sensei. When he had told her about silencers, Hisoka wanted to use them immediately. She wondered if she could get her new weapon to have a built-in silencer... She'd have to ask.

Which she would do now.

After being let in by Power Loader into the Development Studio, who was free of the assertive and very shameless Hatsume-san for the time being (Hisoka was unsure how to feel about the woman who had tried to use her 'babies' on her and basically felt her up upon their first meeting... She hoped Tsuyu never found out about that small detail. Who knew what could happen if she did...) and they sat back down.

"You're here to give more details about your weapon, I take it?" Power Loader questioned after he sat down in front of a bunch of computers, all of them with a different colored screen that showed off numbers and designs that made her head spin.

She nodded, returning her full attention to Power Loader. "I am." Then Hisoka went on to describe her thoughts on her new weapon's design, asking for the small size, requesting the built-in silencer if it was possible, and telling him about the types of bullets she wanted to use. They were more of darts where they could be filled with a type of liquid or dust (knowing what little she knew of Hatsume-san, she would create all different types, other than the one for her blood, and the thought actually excited Hisoka on what she'd possibly come up with) and the more she did the more exhilarated Power Loader got. "Do you think you can do it?"

The grin under his yellow helmet was her answer. "Give us five days for your weapon. Come by Friday morning and your upgrades will be done by then!" He sounded like a little kid that was given free rein in a sweets shop.

After she thanked him, she left with a thoughtful look. Well, at least she knew everything was going to be taken care of by the best!

* * *

 **Location: Kitchen Area, First Floor of Heights Alliance, South Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: August 30, 20XX**

Hisoka had yet to realize she had dominated the kitchen shortly after moving into the dorms even when her fellow classmates used it (each of them had an assigned cubby within the dining/kitchen area with their names just as they had a draw within the massive fridge the kitchen was equipped with) and it didn't help that within the short time they learned that she could use kitchen utensils for things other than cooking. Such as a knife (where you basically used it for stabbing, or if you're feeling sadistic, to skin someone), a spatula (a wonderful weapon to use for beating someone), a spoon (as long as you struck in the right place or could even be used to gouge out someone's eyes), or even a corkscrew (if it was jabbed in the temple or used in someone's anal hole as torture).

A metal cooking sheet made for a good shield when in a pinch as well.

Needless to say, she knew things many didn't want to know and that made her class not want to cross her, especially when angered (or when it was that time of the month).

Well... One may never know what could happen!

Anyway, after a day of hard training in both the Gamma Gym with her class fighting opponents and at the shooting range soon after, she wanted something to do to unwind herself that evening. With the help of a coin flip and the choice of either studying some new medical material she was given by Recovery Girl recently or to bake some cookies...

The cookies won.

So, she baked cookies. Lots and lots of cookies.

Most were already done and cooled off, and the boys in the common area lifted their heads and took deep breaths. Kaminari, Ojiro, and Sato so very much wanted to go over and swipe a few for themselves, the smell of their aromatic fragrance overpowering every other scent that lingered in the first floor. Its scrumptious fragrance pervaded the air - the hints of fresh chocolate, that sugary dough, and the soft hint of that rich buttery aroma. That smell alone made their mouths water, making them think about the gooey chocolate melting on their tongues. But the look she gave them made them stop dead in their tracks.

"Ney! Ney! Hisoka-chan! Are you almost done?" Kaminari-san asked, eyes wide as he tried to make a kicked puppy look. The other two nodded as all three watched her move around the kitchen from one of the couches. It didn't work. "When do you think we can have them?"

She'd share them. She always did. Eventually.

"Soon. And if you don't stop asking, you won't get any at all." Hisoka told them, back turned to them as she stirred the dry ingredients in with the wet ingredients for her final batch. She had made simple sugar cookies, peanut butter cookies, and the classic chocolate chip cookies. They were so easy to make by now, the recipes ingrained within even the furthermost reaches of her warped and disturbed mind.

Ojiro-san wrapped his tail around Kaminari-san's mouth when it opened to answer, glaring at the Lightening Quirk user before he told her, "We'll stop! I'll make sure we're quiet over here!"

"Yeah!" Sato hurriedly agreed.

Hisoka gave them a smile when, suddenly, an ear-splitting scream echoed throughout the floor. "Kyaa! A peeping Tom!"

Hisoka jerked her head up quickly, dropping everything but the closest butter knife and ran, the three boys following close behind her.

"Hagakure-san!" She was the first to arrive, eyes widening when she had to catch the invisible girl, arms wrapping around her as she threw herself at Hisoka. Her own arms automatically wrapped around the other.

"Hiso-chan!" Hagakure-san cried into the crook of her neck, scared.

Hisoka asked, brown eyes narrowing into slits, "Was it Mineta?"

"Eh, isn't Mineta also in the baths right now?" If there was a peeping Tom, it had to be the perverted grapey sex offender.

If it was... There was going to be some rope, a mirror, a rusty razor blade dipped in lemon juice, and the pervert himself! Why the mirror?

So, he could watch!

"Not Mineta!" Hagakure-san hissed out. "But for a moment, I definitely saw a creepily smirking face peering in through that window." Her sleeve pointed towards the entrance hall window. From her furious and terrified tone, it was obvious she wasn't pulling a prank.

Brown eyes exchanged surprised looks with the boys. If it was not Mineta, the offender couldn't be anyone in 1-A, as all the remaining students were inside the dorm. Who would attack Class 1-A?

It could be Villains...

Tension began to mount as the boys looked around more cautiously. Hisoka, while relaxed, was ready to move, but she knew for a fact it wouldn't be a Villain. They weren't stupid enough to attack at a time like this.

"What's happening?" They were joined by several more inquiring classmates: Midoriya-san, Iida-san, and Shoto finally emerging from a long bath, and Kirishima-san was about to enter to take his own. Upon learning about the situation, everyone agreed that it must be a villainous scheme, even when Hisoka gave reasons why it couldn't be, and the mood grew somber.

Hisoka sighed at Iida-san's suggestion to tell a teacher, moving back to the kitchen, giving some cooled but still warm sweets to comfort Hagakure-san. She immediately perked up as she ate the cookies, humming happily while the boys gathered and encircled the main entrance when there was a sudden violent knocking at the door.

It was too late to find a teacher for help.

"Excuse me, who's there?" Iida called out nervously in front of the door.

No response.

Hisoka continued to feed Hagakure-san, the other all too happy to gobble anything in sight.

When the door was yanked opened, Hisoka and Hagakure-san heard laughter. "Hah? You guys finally get a visitor and you greet them like a villain? You're Class 1-A alright, already pretending to be heroes!" It was Class 1-B's Monoma.

Hisoka scowled in his direction as the blonde waltzed into their dorm, the rest of the 1-A teens watching dumbly. "Wait, so the person who was peeping through the window earlier was Monoma-san?"

"Eh?" Hagakure-san shot a heated look at Monoma.

"Don't say it like that," the bastard returned. "I just wanted to check if anyone was home."

"...So, you're admitting to peeping?" Monoma shrugged as he looked around the first floor, indifferent to Iida-san's accusation.

"So..." Midoriya-san hastily tried to smooth things over, waving his hands around. "What brings you here? Did something happen?"

"Are you saying I need a reason to visit?" Monoma arched an eyebrow.

"Oh no," Midoriya-san backtracked, shaking his head furiously. "I didn't mean anything like that!"

Hisoka leveled a blank glare at the blonde copycat, her voice quiet as she spoke, "Actually you do. If you don't, I'll have to ask you to leave." It held volume though, the coldness within it sending shivers down everyone's spines. The knife in her hand, glinting in the kitchen's light, made them pale.

Monoma was either stupid or oblivious to the danger he was in. "Actually, I just came by to inspect your dorms. There might be differences between the 1-A and 1-B dorms, right?"

Kaminari-san countered, wanting to diffuse the situation before any bloodshed stained the carpet, "Why would they be any different? The dorms were built together." Besides the main entrances, all the new class dorms appeared to be identical.

But Monoma just laughed. "Have you been to any of the other dorms?" A collective shaking of heads. "So how would you know for sure?"

"True..." Iida-san admitted.

Monoma jumped at the opportunity. "So, you'll let me check, right? Right?" Permission thus granted, he eagerly explored the common areas on the first floor, staying away from the kitchen when he felt it was best before he lost his hair... or a limb or two. "Let me see the rooms as well," he commanded. With that, he headed towards the boys' dorms, intent on checking every person's room.

Unable to stop Monoma, the assembled 1-A members could only trail after him, leaving Hisoka behind. Hagakure-san skipped after them, happily munching on the cookies with a few of Class 1-A's boys. Hisoka rolled her eyes, moving back to finish mixing the ingredients, so they could be placed into the oven. It was the last batch after all. As she placed the dough on the pan in small balls, making sure everything was in order, she placed them into the oven and set a timer to ding when they were ready, there was another knock at the front door.

Was it bad that Hisoka wanted it to be Aizawa-sensei (even a Villain would be wonderful at this point), so he could drive out Monoma?

Taking off her apron and placing the dirty dishes into the sink to wash them up in a moment and upon opening the door, it swung open to reveal a scowling Itsuka Kendo, a young girl with large teal eyes and orange hair tied into a side ponytail, and the Class 1-B's class representative, a gray-haired, grinning Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu who showed off razor-sharp teeth, and the foreign student, Tsunotori Pony, a girl with wavy blond hair, a pair of tall lyre-shaped white horns, and large round teal eyes.

"Have you seen an idiot here, by any chance?" Kendo-san asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Does that idiot have blond hair, light blue eyes, and can be rather annoying?" Hisoka asked blandly, a hand on her hip.

Kendo-san nodded. "Yup."

"He's looking at the dorms on the boys' side right now," she explained, opening the door fully to let them inside. "Most likely on the third or fourth floor." Kendo-san smiled at her before scowling once more, stomping towards the elevator, as Tetsutetsu-san thanked her and Pony-san gave her a shaky smile before following after them. Hisoka closed the door and watched them go into the elevator (reminding herself to make a bag for Class 1-B and give it to them tomorrow as an apology) and it wasn't long before the oven dinged, and she needed to pull the last bits of cookies out and move them carefully to a cooling rack.

She moved to put away the rest into some plastic containers, snapping on the lids as she put a few in her assigned cubby, her name written at the bottom the same as everyone else's cubby, while she placed the rest in her draw, her name on it as well, in the fridge as Tsuyu walked in.

Hisoka turned around, giving her a small smile, as she asked, "What's all the commotion?"

"Idiots being idiots who deserve to lose a limb and others coming by to bring him back," Hisoka answered, handing the girl some cookies

Tsuyu let out a snort and nodded in thanks. "Monoma?"

"Yup."

"They're good," she complimented her after eating a few of them, making Hisoka's cheeks heat up.

"Thanks..." She cleared her throat, moving to stand beside the other. "How's training coming along?"

"Pretty good but a bit frustrating. I think I've got down my first special move, but I need to work on it, so it can work for longer periods of time. How about you? I see you aren't spending much time at Gamma Gym."

"That's because I'm learning how to shoot."

Tsuyu hummed. "And how's that coming along?"

"Eh... It's so-so." She shrugged, tilting her hand from side to side. "But it'll be worth it in the end."

The smile Tsuyu gave her made her light up. "Have you taken your bath yet?" Upon shaking her head, Tsuyu began to lead her away from the kitchen. The cookies would be fine. She knew no one would (well, Fumi would... but Fumi was Fumi and Fumi could do what he wanted!) take them unless they wanted to face her wrath. "I haven't either."

"Together then?"

Tsuyu nodded. "Together."

The two clasped hands as they continued on.

* * *

 **Author's Note: -gets on my knees- I'm sorryyyyyy! Pleaseeeee forgive me for not having a chapter out last weekend! And I know it's passed the weekend as well but at least it's here! Please still love it! I beg you! -stands- Now that's over... Yeah, I was busy last weekend as it was my 21st birthday weekend and my friends had decided to throw together a surprise. Needless to say, I was. We went to a Safari type place and I got to ride a camel for the first time ever and I got to feed a bunch of gerbils and even some lemurs... And then they stayed over my house the whole weekend, not that I minded as I actually needed it and it was super fun, as my mom was out for the weekend... So, there was little time to write this weekend and I actually really looking forward to writing... But I'm glad I had fun. I needed it! (And it's hard to plan for your birthday when it's right around a holiday which it actually falls on this year... coughthanksgivingcough)**

 **Now that's out of the way! You wanna know something cool? I'm adding some of the Light Novel stuff into the story. Yes, there are BNHA Light Novels, three of them in fact, and they're actually pretty funny so I've added them to the story! You can find English translations of all three Light Novels on the internet already.**

 **Anyway, look! Someone drew Tetsuya! He's soooo cute! I always love how other OCs turn out in other artists' styles. They can come out really cool or cute in this matter! Go check out the rest of their artwork while you're at it!**

 **Link: www._deviantart._com/_andapanda/_art/_oc-request-Tetsuya-770990373**

 **Happy Thanksgiving everyone! See you, hopefully, this weekend!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: "I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 282, Favs: 198, Reviews: 235, Communities: 8, Views: 56502**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Vedahzii- Thank you! It was a really good day and I got to spend it with some family I hadn't seen in a while and had some cake so that's a plus. And I did pray for you! I hope you have a good Thanksgiving as well, at least! And of course! Steamy bathroom moments are a trope I love! But it didn't get that steamy for them... Just a little bit. Hehehehe. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Merc 10- Awwwww~! Thank you! My birthday was really fun. I hope had a good Thanksgiving! I was nervous about the camels at first but they're actually really nice and smart too! The lemurs were really cute! Feeding them was such an experience (their grip was really firm and strong!) and I hope you get to experience that one day! It's always fun to experience new things! The only thing I like about Monoma is his Quirk (and his use of it, even if he is an ass) since it has a lot potential to do great things. (And when he gets knocked out by Kendo! She's awesome!) Who's your 1st favorite BNHA Hero then if Snipe is your 2nd? And I am a big fan of Anti-Heroes and Mercenaries like Batman, Suicide Squad, Wolverine, Punisher and Deadpool. Ah... Deadpool... Heh. He's my babe! I'll try and see Vemon one day. Most likely if its Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 45**

 **To Upgrades**

* * *

 **Location: Gym Gamma, Northeast Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: September 1, 20XX**

Hisoka skirted back, a bit of dust raising from her feet as clumps of dirt and stone broke her movement, arms raised as it blocked the heavy tail attack. Her body flinched upon reflex when the tail was lifted and ducked into a crouching position on her hands and the balls of her feet. She launched herself forward when the other landed, jumping upward with her right leg as she lifted her left upward, her foot almost above her head, and then brought it down on the surprised Ojiro-san. It took a split second for him to jump backwards.

She did a twist with her waist, landing easily on the ground and let out a deep breath, sweat dripping down her brow. She watched as his shoulders rose and deflated slower than before, breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath. Ojiro-san was quicker than before, and he was using his Quirk differently as well. It looked like the training was working out well for him too.

Good.

She disliked it when potential went to waste.

Getting into position as the other did the same, they shot off towards each other once more. Ojiro-san reached her and threw a right punch to her left lung while getting in a jab to her right thigh from his tail. Hisoka slid to the right to avoid his punch, the tail instead of jabbing had wrapped around her leg and tossed her to the right. She twirled around, using the momentum to roll into a summersault and easily landed on her feet somewhere nearby. Wiping the sweat before it got in her eyes, she dashed forward and slid between another frontal attack to land a light offhand punch on his chest. He slid a few feet back from the pressure on the punch and wondered how much of her strength she had put into that punch.

Ojiro-san charged back into the fight and threw twin punches to her face and stomach and tried to use his tail to whack at her head. She dropped in a perfect split, hands landing on the ground before she had to throw her hands in front of her, blocking his next punch with an open palm strike to his wrist while cartwheeling backward from the force at the same time. After a moment to study his form, Hisoka darted back into battle; she aimed a feinted jab at his black eyes and threw in a punch to his gut. Eyes widening when he was able to see the feint coming, he used his tail to block it but missed the jab to his gut.

"Ugghh..." He let out a groan before he lowered himself to the ground, forehead resting against it, as stars exploded in the front of Ojiro-san's eyes. "Hisoka..."

"Ah..." She mumbled, blinking when she realized just how much force she had put into the punch. "Sorry, Ojiro-san... I didn't expect that punch to be so hard." She scratched her cheek sheepishly before helping him stand up. "Do you...?" She began to offer, lifting a finger when he waved her off.

"Nah..." He grumbled tiredly, shoulders slumped and hunched forward as his arms wrapped themselves around his stomach. "I'll be fine"

She didn't push it. Hisoka could see he was a tad bit uncomfortable with her offer. "Well, if you say so."

"Really, Hisoka, I'll be fine." Ojiro-san let out a sigh, giving her a smile. "Thanks, though. For that and the spar." He had asked her when they had arrived at the gym early that morning after she had come from the Development Studio, and she had needed the practice on her hand-to-hand so there was no reason to say no.

"Un." Hisoka nodded as she began to do simple stretches. (Always be sure to stretch after a workout or a sparring match. Stretching ensured that you would have an optimal circulation of body fluids throughout your system and adequate flexibility which will prevent your connective tissues to pop when you contract your muscle.) "Your form has become better, Ojiro-san, and there were fewer openings as well." She reached up with one arm and bent her elbow as she put her forearm down behind her head and between her shoulder blades. With her opposite arm, she reached up and grabbed her raised elbow before lightly pushing down on it, stretching her triceps before repeating with the other arm then back to the other.

"Your punches don't hold back," he told her. "It feels like they've gotten sharper." Like a knife... The teen could see the resemblance now that he thought about it more. He'd join her once he was sure he wouldn't heave right then and there.

The black-haired girl then stretched her quadriceps, pulling her right leg before her in a position that made her resemble a flamingo. Once holding onto her foot, she continued to apply upward pressure before doing it with the other leg. "The use of your tail has gotten more creative too like when you used it to wrap around my leg and toss me aside. That was a good idea."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but the grip needs some work," she added as Ojiro-san hummed in understanding, taking stock on what to work on later. At least everything was working out. "And try using the thicker part if you want to use it to block attacks might help too."

"I'll see what I can do."

He finally joined her in her stretches after a bit, both of them mimicking one another as they chatted during the little self-imposed break. Finally, they inclined their heads forward, tilting their heads from side to side making sure to not roll their heads from side to side as that could be harmful. They stretched their necks to the left, right, forward, and back, always returning to center first. Hisoka lowered herself to the ground letting her legs open into a split, reaching from leg to the other with each deep breath with both arms while Ojiro-san bent over to touch his toes.

"How flexible are you, Hisoka?" Ojiro-san asked after a moment of staring wide eyed at her split.

"Mmmmm... I've trained since I was a kid so quite a bit, I guess," she answered, straightening her back as she tapped her chin. Placing her palms on the ground, taking a deep breath, she raised herself with shaky arms and undid her split as she brought her legs in towards her and stood up slowly. "Doing these types of stretches are easy."

Ojiro-san frowned. "For you, you mean. Even I can't do a split that easily."

"All it takes is practice. I'm sure you can do it one day too." She offered Ojiro-san an encouraging smile.

"Yeah... practice." The blond-haired male glanced to the side.

Why did he look so pale? Hisoka shrugged it off with a final stretch of her arms upward before she let them fall to her side and took a look at Ojiro-san's Hero Outfit. It was damaged and torn, dirt and specks of blood decorated the once white karate-like outfit. "Are you going to get some upgrades?"

"There are a few things I'd like to add, and I'd like to see if they're able to make the outfit out of sturdier material." He gave her a once over of her outfit. "I can see you already got yours. How are they working out for you?"

Brown eyes glanced down at her Hero Costume, different and upgraded to its current version. She wore a plain dark grey sleeveless, leotard-like one-piece made from breathable material that felt like a second skin and made moving in it easy. Over it was a light grey armor piece over her chest area made to be extra protective from attacks and to be lightweight as to not hinder her when attacking or her speed. Around her waist was a dull tan utility belt with multiple pouches filled with different items such as medical supplies, extra knives, her iron pills, and soon where her bullet darts would be. It was branded with a red plus symbol on the buckle and her Kaiken strapped to the left side. On her right thigh was her empty gun holster.

Over her outfit was an upgraded version of her grey ankle-length, sleeveless coat (the inside was a dark dull red lined with a lighter red on the bottom and sides) remade of stronger and lighter material similarly made from Aizawa-sensei's capturing scarfs. It still had its hood and its red plus sign on the back of it. On her arms and legs were firmer and better bandages that stopped bleeding quicker than before. To complete the outfit were knee-high dark red boots with lighter red accents. They were made to help scale buildings easier and to keep her footing. She had also noticed they seemed to help with jumping and made running easier on her feet. It helped big time.

Overall, she was proud of her upgrades and had inquired a new respect towards the Department Course. Without them, this wouldn't have been possible.

"It's better than before, I can tell you that. It's easier in this and the boots make it feel like I'm running on air sometimes!" She pulled up her hood as it had fallen over during the fight, letting it shadow the upper part of her face. "The coat is more durable as well. They said it was remade with material similar to Aizawa-sensei's capturing scarfs."

"Wow," Ojiro-san said in awe.

"I know!"

"What's the empty holster for?" He glanced at her thigh.

Hisoka gave him a grin that made him blanch. "To hold my new weapon, of course. It's not ready yet, though, so keep it quiet." She pressed a finger to her lips.

The boy nodded quickly. "Oh... Uh... Okay!"

"Best to keep the element of surprise, right?"

"Right!"

 ** _BOOTHON! SMASH! BOOM!_**

Hisoka snapped her head to the right (so quickly that it would be a surprise if she didn't get whiplash) when the loud noise suddenly rang throughout the gum. With a shared look with her sparring partner, they made their way towards the front of the gym as others followed suit. Some had already gathered, wondering what had happened, as bits of stone rubble surrounded All Might and Midoriya-san crouching a few feet away from him. Upon standing up, the green-eyed boy asked the blonde teacher if he was alright.

"What happened, Fumi?" She asked as she and Ojiro-san came up to the feathered-haired boy.

Red eyes looked between them before he answered, "Bakugo had unleashed a new attack when some stray rubble had almost fallen on All Might. Midoriya-san saved him with a new fighting style he developed, apparently."

"Huh. Cool!" She hummed, glancing all around her as students talked to one another. The few teachers there gathered around All Might while Bakugo-san exploded in Bakugo-san fashion before her eyes landed on a rather frazzled All Might himself, staring down at his unbroken arm with a staggered look. Making a beeline around her classmates, away from a conversing Fumi and Ojiro-san, she went over to the skeletal man.

"Are you all right, sensei?" Hisoka stared blankly at the man, blinking before he looked up from his hand.

He gave her a smile, eyes closing as he lowered his hand to his side, slowly closing it into a fist as he spoke, "Ah... Young Matsushita! Yes, I will be okay! Do not worry about me! Ahahahaha!"

"..." She gave him a flat look. "Sensei..."

"Really, Matsushita-chan. There's nothing wrong here so don't waste your medical knowledge on me!" His smile widened as he let out another signature All Might laugh.

Her expression morphed into a scowl. "I wasn't talking about psychically, sensei."

Electric blue eyes widened as they blinked at her in surprised confusion. "Eh?"

"Sensei... You're not a Pro Hero anymore." She heard Aizawa-sensei hiss at her in warning, but she ignored it in favor of continuing. "But even the powerful need protection sometimes. All Might will always be All Might even as the times changes but you are not who you once were. You will be a Hero, a teacher, and an inspiration to many." She gave his shoulder a pat. "Everything will be okay."

She could feel his gaze (along with Aizawa-sensei's burning one) on her as she turned and made her way back to Fumi's side. Not even moments later had Vlad King, Class 1-B's homeroom teacher, and Class 1-B came in as the clock had hit noontime, so they could use Gamma gym for their training session.

* * *

 **Location: Common Area, First Floor of Heights Alliance, South Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: September 1, 20XX**

Hisoka was dragged from her relaxing bath for some girl time with her female classmates by Ashido-san and Hagakure-san, both of them saying something about how it wouldn't be true girl time if not everyone was there. Tsuyu, Uraraka-san, Momo, and Jiro-san were already there, scattered on the provided seating that surrounded a large, rectangular wooden and metal-based coffee table with a TV sitting in the corner, diagonal of the seating. Hisoka plopped herself between Tsuyu's legs at her request, relaxing on the floor after she had grabbed some of her after bath sugar cookies.

"Buwaahhhhh. Every day has been so tough..." Ashido-san sighed, her head leaning back as it rested against the back of the love seat she shared with Jiro-san. Jiro-san let out an agreed hum as she stretched her arms.

Uraraka-san was sipping some milk, a thoughtful expression on her face as Tsuyu, whose hair was tied in a high bow, produced a brush out of nowhere and began to brush Hisoka's messy hair.

"They're not putting on appearances when they call it a boot camp, huh," Hagakure-san stated, rolling her shoulders before snagging one of the offered cookies from the basket that sat in the middle of the table. Hisoka was willing to share.

"We've got less than a week left, though." Momo sat on one of the smaller chairs, hair down from its usual ponytail, as she sat up to grab one of the sweets.

"Yeah..." Hisoka let out a content sigh, shoulders relaxing as she felt the gentle scrap from the brush against her scalp each time Tsuyu stroked her hair. She held up a cookie for the other to eat, grabbing it right from her hand with her teeth. "Not much time left before the Provisional Hero License Exam."

"Yeah! It's going to pop up in no time! I hope everyone's ready!" Hagakure-san threw both arms up into the air excitedly. "Oh! Ooohhh! Yaomomo, how's your special move coming along?"

"Mmm..." She thought for a moment. "I know what I'm going for, but my body can't quite pull it off yet. I just have to strengthen my Quirk a little bit more." She rested a hand on her cheek, letting out a huff.

Hagakure-san turned to her Tsuyu next. "Tsuyu, what about you?"

The frog Quirk girl paused in her brushing, causing Hisoka to frown slightly, bits of her hair falling in front of her eyes. "I'm in the process of completing a more frog-like technique. I bet you'll be surprised Tooru."

Hisoka leaned her head back, letting it fall backwards into Tsuyu's lap. "Is it the one you told me about?"

She nodded, leaning her head down to stare right into her eyes. "Yup."

Hagakure-san bounced in her seat. "Ney! Ney! Hiso-chan! What about your special move?"

"Yeah! I wanna know too cuz of your Quirk and all that!" Ashido-san was grinning widely.

"Hmmmm... I've been working on it. It should be almost done in fact," Hisoka explained between bites of her fourth cookie.

"Really?" Interest sparked in Momo's dark eyes. "Is that why you haven't been at the TDL lately?"

Hisoka nodded. "Pretty much. I've been training elsewhere to help with my 'special move'."

"Oooooo! Tell us!"

"I would like to know as well," Jiro-san added, curiosity alit on her face.

Hisoka raised an eyebrow, tapping a finger to her chin. "I don't know..."

"Tell us!"

"Hmmm..." Hisoka gave them a small smirk. "A magician never reveals their secrets."

Ashido-san whined, "Ehhhhh?! Come on!"

"...No."

She snickered mentally as everyone either pouted dramatically or sighed in disappointment before exhaustion stepped on her shoulders and weighed heavily against her mind. Twisting her body around, she rested her head on Tsuyu's lap (who had sadly stopped brushing in favor of drinking some milk), arms hanging beside her. Hisoka rolled her eyes beneath her eyelids when she heard Ashido-san giggle with Hagakure-san.

It didn't matter, as she sighed quietly, snuggling into a comfortable position while Tsuyu rested a hand on top of her head, stroking her hair lightly. She half listened to the rest of the conversation.

"What about you, Ochako?"

She was tired. All of this training was slowly taking a toll on her body; her hands were shaking more as well from the recoil of the gun training.

"Ochako?" Tsuyu asked, poking the girl.

"Uwahhh!" A startled Uraraka-san screeched.

"You seem a little tired out."

"No, no, not at all!" She debated, waving her hands wildly as a blush took over her entire face. "I'm not tired at all. I've still got a long ways to go! At least that's how I should feel, but... How do I put it..." She nervously poked her pointer fingers together. "Lately, my heart's been feeling a little bit jumbled up."

It was worth it, though. While she had a long way to go, she felt like she had made some progress with it.

Ashido-san stated bluntly, "You're in love."

"Gyaa! Wh-What?! Love?!" Uraraka-san touched herself as she activated her Quirk. "What are you talking about?!"

"Is it Midoriya or is it Iida? You're with them a lot, aren't you?"

"Noo! Noooooo!" Uraraka-san spun around, hands covering her face in embarrassment, trying to get away from the pink-skinned, easily excited girl.

"Ahahah. She's floating. She's floating!"

Hagakure-san jumped up. "Who is it? Which one? Who is it?!"

Jiro-san watched from her seat, relaxed as she ate some good sweets. "Are you going to vomit?" She asked. "You'll feel better if you just spit it out!"

"That's not it! Really!" Uraraka-san tried to deny but everyone knew differently. "With something like that I really don't... I don't know what..."

"It's not good to pry so much," Tsuyu said with a small frown.

Hisoka grunted in agreement, cracking an eye open. "Stop egging her. She'll say something when she wants too." She raised her hand, covering her mouth as it opened to yawn.

"Yeah," Momo concurred. "In any case, we have to get up early tomorrow, so let's call it a night." She stood as did Tsuyu, tapping Hisoka to do the same before she grabbed her hand.

"That would be best."

"Ehhhhh? No!" Ashido-san groused, huffing with a raised hand. "I wanna hear more! Overbearing or not, I can make even the most unrelated stories relate to love!"

"It's not like that..." Uraraka-san mumbled quietly. Hisoka glanced up at the still floating girl, now upside down, as she held a blushing but thoughtful look as she gazed out the uncovered window. Brown eyes followed her line of sight, catching Midoriya-san training some kicks outside in the courtyard.

Huh. Maybe it was Midoriya-san...

She was then led away by Tsuyu, pulling the other along by her hand as Momo followed them up to their dorms. As soon as they reached their floor, they said goodnight to one another. Hisoka closed her dorm room door, beelining to her bed and let her face fall into the pillow. It was not long after that she fell asleep.

* * *

 ** _Location: Unknown_**

 _She was tired... She tried... Triedtriedtriedtriedtriedtriedtriedtriedtriedtriedtriedtriedtriedtriedtriedtriedtriedtriedtriedtried!_

 _Time and time again did the clock strike midnight - each time letting the blood rain down as each strike made her go deeper. Time and time did it cruse her... Curve around her like a chain._

 ** _Red._** _So much **red**... Nothing but **red** coming out._

 _Let live and let die._

 _She stabbed. (No! Nothing was... It was dripping... **Red.** **So much red!** ) She cut. (Why was noonecomeingtohelp?) She decapitated. (The madness. Some have said you cannot outrun insanity; it was like your own shadow. It was always there - a constant companion beside them. It was there, mocking them. Mocking her. Soon...) She sliced opened and let it rain down upon her. (It was dripping all around her... **Red.** It would drown her if it could right then and there. So much **red**!)Upon everything._

 _Aha..._

 _Bodies littered themselves around her as mountains of them trailed behind her. She couldn't stop as her hands were stained in unwashable red. She turned and looked forward, walking forward, as the blade rested easily in her hand. She needed nothing else._

 _She called out for help._

 _Sinking... She couldn't breathe..._

 _It was so easy to do. The smiles before made her jittery. They were so proud of her. Finally. After so long. She was so happy they called her their child. **What was her name again?** Ahah... Who cared anymore. Nothing else mattered, after all. It was just them._

 _"My child... I'm so proud of you. You take after your father so much!" Mother..._

 _"She will do just fine." Who?_

 _"Nothing will get in our way now that we're all together, dear. Just think of it, my child, just the three of us." Moth-?_

 _"You have trained her well -buttzz-." Oh... What?_

 _"Together. Forever, my child." Why? Call her..._

 _Blurry faces. Smiles. So proud. Nothing. No more. Name... Who?_

 _She sunk deeper and deeper and deeper and deeper. Trapped. The **red** surrounded her. **Vanish. Gone.**_

 _But no one came._

 _Did it even matter anymore?_

* * *

 **Author's Note: And cut! Let's leave it there! ^^ It's always nice to leave it there. Hehehehe. Hoped you like the chapter~! How was all of your Thanksgiving? I hope they were all excellent! Mine was pretty good. I had family come over that I hadn't seen in a while and I got to eat some plain old vanilla cake like I asked mom to get. (My favorite flavor!) It was delicious too. And! I got a bit of money for my birthday as well so that'll be put to good use. And I got this more adorable chibified keychain! I've placed it with my keys and I just love it so much!**

 **Oh, and look! We're close to 200k words! Is that wonderful?! I'm so excited as when the Arc ends, we'll be there for sure!**

 **Leave a review before you exit the page entirely! The more there are the more motivated I am to write (and longer the chapters will be)!**

 **Good night/morning/evening/whatever time it is for you and goodbye!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: "I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 287, Favs: 202, Reviews: 238, Communities: 8, Views: 57978**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Prince- You did! Congratulations on entering into the adult life! I wish you luck and hope you survive! Yes! Let there be so much gun lore! There will be so much you'll be puking it from your brain! -insert evil laugh here- There will be more fluff on the way. There are three light novels and they're pretty short chapters and fun from the translations I've seen on the internet. You'll be able to see some here, like in the last chapter and in this one too, so there's no need to worry about reading all of them... Mostly... As they've been changed all that to suit my needs! Hehehe. Hisoka needing therapy? Psssshhh! What are you crackin? She needs no therapy! Ahahahaha... -_-''' Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Merc 10- Yeah! It's always cool to see when a character comes up with something new! My favorite Hero is tired between Aizawa and the Wild, Wild Pussycat Team! My favorite Villain is the Hero Killer: Stain as well (the main reason why I had him as Hisoka's father and all that). All For One is cool. I like how they executed his character so far. I'm sure he'll appear later on in the story as well like maybe they will do a Jailbreak Arc or something. You did get all the names right! Good job! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 46**

 **To Hyakumonogatari and Sessions**

* * *

 **Location: Fumikage's Room, Second Floor of Heights Alliance, South Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: September 2, 20XX**

There were five days before the term began. Hisoka was training hard on anything she could think of, such as this morning was spent with Snipe-sensei working on her marksmanship once more. This time they had gone onto moving targets. Not much progress had been made so far... But some progress is better than no progress at all! And in the early afternoon, she was in the school's clinic due to Recovery Girl's request (who had been wanting her in there for a while now...) due to her being extra busy with dreaded paperwork. Hisoka got to heal a few students, and their disturbed reactions towards her Quirk made her rather gleeful; it was fun to discuss different techniques with the older woman in regard to dressing different types of wounds.

She had been able to take the rest of the day off after that. It was nice to finally have a little break from everything. Too much of something wasn't always good, after all.

"...At last, the boy begins to fear for his life. But it's impossible to turn back now. With trembling feet, he takes step after step in the pitch-black tunnel… now he's reached the center.

So now, Hisoka found herself inside Fumi's dark, dark room, as dimly flickering candlelight revealed pale white skulls of deer and men, gothic structures lining the walls, and thick, velvet Victorian themed curtains covering the windows. A few figures could be seen in the circle of candles that sat in the middle of the room as if performing some mystic ritual.

"A slightly warm breeze tickles the boy's hair. But how strange! There should be no wind from that direction..."

Hisoka had to suppress a yawn, if only to be nice, as Sero-san told his ghost story, her back resting on a pillow she stole from the top of Fumi's bed while said pillow rested against the side of Fumi's bed. She sat between Tsuyu and Sero-san as Ashido-san took up the other side of her girlfriend. Shoji-san sat between her and Mineta.

At Sero-san's foreboding tone, Kaminari-san, who sat on the other side of him, swallowed hard. "W... Why is that?"

The lighting from the candles turned Sero-san's ever-present smile creepy, pearly white teeth glinting in the darkness. "...Because that end of the tunnel had been closed off the year before, by a landslide. There should be no airflow..."

Ashido-san shifted nervously, squirming like a worm. "It's a lie, right...?"

To the terrified group around him, Sero-san continued quietly, "The boy stops in his tracks. Something cold and wet drips down onto him. _Drip... drip..._ with no sign of stopping. He fumbles for his flashlight, which he'd turned off earlier to conserve the remaining power. And above him..." He leaned forward, the group silent in anticipation, and Hisoka had to pinch herself from falling asleep. "...is a mangled, bloodied corpse!"

"Uwaaaaa!" Mineta shrieked, tears pricking the corners of his eyes, as he latched onto Shoji-san's arm. He looked a bit like a koala clinging onto a tree. Ashido-san and Tsuyu hushed him impatiently. He was ruining the atmosphere of the story. Hisoka wanted to kick him out but a look from Fumi told her otherwise.

Still holding onto Shoji-san for dear life, Mineta protested, "Hey, aren't you scared? You guys are girls, after all!" He pointed an accusing finger at them.

Sero-san snorted, rolling his eyes. "Screaming and hugging people, aren't you the girl here?"

"It's your creepy stories," Mineta whined, glaring at the Tape Hero. "They're way too scary! I don't know why I joined at all!"

"Probably so you can sneakily hug people," Tsuyu scolded, as Hisoka scowled at him. "Really, Mineta." Fortunately, though, Mineta was seated between Kaminari-san and Shoji-san, not next to any of the girls. Fumi wouldn't allow it unless he wanted Hisoka to become stab happy. Tsuyu was her's. Brown eyes stared blankly at the cowering boy.

"Che, it's all because that busty girl from the Department of Support went and did unnecessary things!" He glared at the ground, unable to face the almost now red eyes borrowing down heavily on him.

Certain that Mineta would eventually try to sneak into the girls' baths to peep on them, the Class 1-A girls had taken precautionary measures. They'd asked 1-H's Hatsume Mei to design something, so Hatsume had created a system to keep Mineta out of the area altogether. It worked wonderfully. Hisoka still snickered at the shrieks the grape had when he had tried to sneak in on them more than once. He still tried to do it. Hisoka, or any of the other girls for that matter, had yet to skin him due to Hatsume-san's system. Something about the blood being too tough to wash from the hardwood or something...

Still...

"Seriously though... can't you guys do this in someone else's room?" Sitting apart from the group was Fumi. He shifted restlessly on his dark throne, the back lined with gothic symbols as he sat on the dark red cushion it provided. If she remembered correctly, Aunty had gotten it for his tenth birthday...

"Well, it's the only room that's always completely dark in the middle of the day. Also, the skulls really add to the spooky atmosphere." Ashido-san grinned impishly, letting out a happy snicker. The skulls were fake, of course, but in the candlelight, they looked eerily real.

"I didn't decorate my room so you guys could enjoy your story times," Fumi muttered darkly, even if he did like it when others complimented it. There were few he allowed in his room for extended periods of time. Hell, it even took Hisoka a few years before he allowed her to stay the night in his room! Fumi could be so complicated sometimes.

She sighed as she remembered childish memories.

"And there are even candles!"

" _For fuck's sake._ " Fumi's head leaned back, black feathers hitting lightly against the headrest, red eyes looking up towards the sky as he prayed to whatever dark god he was into this time. He liked to cycle between them.

"Okay then!" Completely ignoring Fumi's protests, which caused Hisoka to snort, Ashido-san flashed a winning smile. "I'll just tell you guys something that will terrify even Tokoyami!" That was doubtful. There weren't many horror stories that scared him anymore. Aunty had basically desensitized them with bedtime stories from an early age. So, she began her story, arms waving dramatically as she tried to scare the pants off everyone. "...The psychic looks around the room. He suddenly jumps back with a shriek. The drawer is full of ghosts! Terrifying, isn't it?"

Mineta again clutched onto Shoji-san, but everyone else just blinked at her. It would have been scary if she hadn't told it in such a bland manner...

"To make a scary story even scarier, you need to have your listeners on edge." Hisoka shook her head, stretching her arms in front of her. "Use an appropriate tone of voice and make meaningful pauses to build suspense – like what Sero-san did earlier. The delivery is just as important as the actual story, you know," Hisoka advised the pink skinned girl.

Kaminari agreed, nodding quickly. He'd really been terrified earlier by Sero-san's story. The said boy grinned happily at Hisoka, glad she found his story interesting enough.

Ashido pouted at the criticism but suddenly perked up, her grin showing a 'devious' plan forming in her mind. "Then let's have Tokoyami tell one too! He definitely has the kind of voice for ghost stories!"

"True, true," Kaminari-san mused, hand on his chin. "His usual tone of voice is already spooky and dark."

"Just what do you mean by that?" Fumi muttered back, disgruntled.

"You do have the tone for it, Fumi," Hisoka added as they made quick eye contact.

"I want to hear it too – a story by Tokoyami!"

"Go, Kaidan Prince!"

"Tokoyami, you don't have to tell something super scary. Just a _little_ scary is fine too..."

Everyone turned to Fumi, eyes gleaming with anticipation, as he shifted uncomfortably but eventually cleared his throat and began to speak, "I don't know if this will be terrifying enough for you guys, but here's a story my grandfather had told me when I was a child... A long, long time ago, the young people of a village began a game of Hyakumonogatari*."

Ah. That story then.

Excellent.

She came prepared. With a swift movement, she unlocked her phone away from prying eyes when no one was looking and pressed open an app that made random noises at the right time.

"In this village, _Hyakumonogatari_ was one of few amusements for its younger residents. To make sure they didn't actually invoke any spirits, they always stopped the game at the 99th story." Fumi threaded his fingers together on his lap, red eyes slowly going from one person to another. "One day, a visitor arrived from the city, a woman with long, flowing blond hair. She was traveling the world, and the village was one of her stops along the way. When she heard of the game, she was eager to try it too. Everyone welcomed her warmly to the group. She listened to the blood-curdling stories without a word. But at some point... she began smiling." With a pause and bated breath, he continued, "The villagers became gradually more and more nervous about the woman. Finally, they finished the 99th story and prepared to stop the game as usual. Breaking her silence, the blond woman suddenly began the 100th story. The teenagers frantically tried to stop her to no avail. As the woman finished the story, the final candle went out – untouched. The room was plunged into darkness."

Mineta let out a squeak as Ashido-san bit her lip. Kaminari-san was staring wide eyed, jumping when a creaking noise was heard in the room as the others were startled by it as well. Tsuyu gripped her hand.

Fumi continued on as if it never happened, "Well, it was just the light going out. Everything was fine. One of the young men quickly lit a new candle… The woman had vanished. She wasn't anywhere nearby. In the morning, the police and villagers searched the area. There wasn't a single trace of her. The villagers decided she'd probably just gone back home, or perhaps had been taken by a wild beast. Time passed." His voice took a deeper, sinister tone, "The rumors about the woman faded away. Yet one day, a young villager claimed that he'd seen the golden-haired woman. The villagers wrote him off. He'd clearly been mistaken, even if he'd been there the night of the game. But the next day the man was found dead. Eyes wide, face frozen in an expression of terror, long blond hair tied around his neck… On the third day, another person who'd attended the game was found dead. And the next… Finally, all the villagers who'd been at that fateful game of Hyakumonogatari had died. A rumor began among the remaining villagers – the blond haired woman must have been a demon that fed on human souls."

"Eh? Why is it suddenly a demon?" Sero-san cut in, fingernails scraping unknowingly against the wood floor.

Fumi's red eyes glinted ominously in the candlelight. "You see, there was this legend in the village. Many years ago there was a happy couple in the village. The wife was pregnant, and everyone was thrilled. But the newborn infant was golden-haired! Suspecting his wife of infidelity, the husband dragged the woman and child out into the mountains to die. The abandoned wife vowed to get revenge and left her newborn child in the care of the demons of the mountain."

Ashido-san asked, voice shaky, as she stuttered, "T-then the blond haired w-woman became a demon and returned to the village...?" With growing fear, Ashido-san clutched Tsuyu's arm. Tsuyu's grip on Hisoka's hand tightened, showing what her blank gaze did not.

"That's indeed what the villagers thought," Fumi nodded, hands waving slowly before holding it up. "But the story isn't finished." He relished in the frightened group that strayed over their welcome in his room, grinning mentally when they grew even warrier than before as Hisoka did her part. "You see, my grandfather heard about this story from his friend, whose family moved away from that very village. When this friend grew up, he went back to visit his hometown. But it'd become a ghost town. According to the neighboring villages, an epidemic had spread throughout the village, killing all the inhabitants. Whether or not it was really a disease is unclear. But apparently, all the bodies had one thing in common – they were always found with a single strand of long blond hair."

"T-Then what?!" Mineta stammered out, trying to cling once more to the silent Shoji-san who wouldn't allow it.

Fumi fixed his audience with a piercing stare, expression unreadable. With a slight incline of his head, he continued, "I heard later that after coming back from the abandoned village, my grandfather's friend became more and more strange. Why was he like this? Apparently, a blond haired woman had appeared while he was visiting, and smiled at him. Because he'd shared the story with my grandfather, he must have been cursed as well. My grandfather told him it'd probably been a trick of the light, but the friend seemed unconvinced. A few days later that friend suddenly died. He had a long strand of blond hair around his neck..."

Everyone was petrified with fear. Sero-san finally managed a shaky smile and crossed his arms, shivering a little. "Oh boy, if you suddenly remember this in the middle of the night..."

"...You made up that story, right? Tell me it didn't really happen!" Kaminari pleaded, hands clasped together as he shook them at the younger boy.

Fumi shrugged, not worried one bit. "I really didn't think you guys would be so freaked out. My apologies. I truly heard this story from my grandfather, but I have no idea if he fabricated the entire thing."

With a single move, Hisoka, who had been slowly leaning forward in preparation while everyone's attention was on the feathered boy, blew out the only candles that sat in the center of the room, earning screams from the others and a shriek from Mineta. No one saw her grin (if they did, they'd run to the hills) as she had made her way to turn on the lights of the room as it was gone before the lights were on. "No need to be so jumpy. It was just a story, after all," she drawled out, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

Mineta glared at her, too shaken up to do anything but go to the bathroom, making Shoji-san accompany him.

"So not cool, Hisoka!" Ashido-san grumbled, scowling lightly at her.

"I have no idea what you mean."

"You blew out the candles! I know you did!" She pointed an accusing finger at her, standing up.

"Nope." Hisoka shook her head. "They blew out on their own."

"Then how'd you get over there?! How'd you know when to turn on the lights?!"

"Because Fumi was done with his story and I knew he'd want them on, so you can all leave and not trip over anything," she explained, earning a huff and agreement from the other two boys.

"I still don't believe you!"

"Believe what you will. I'm only telling the truth."

She received a silently raised eyebrow from Tsuyu before she accompanied the other back to her room. They'd talk about it later. At the same time, Kaminari-san who kept on stuttering and mumbling to himself was led away by a shaken Sero-san, muttering a good night to them before closing the door behind them.

Hisoka turned to Fumi as they both stared at each other for a moment before he let out an amused snort. "Effective as always, Hisoka."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Fumi," she denied with a grin, reaching down to grab her phone and closed out of the app before turning off her phone. "Your story was just that scary."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Hisoka snickered.

She did nothing, nothing at all.

* * *

 **Location: Class 1-A, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: September 3, 20XX**

The next day in class, the group discussed the strange beeping sound they heard last night. It wasn't just Mineta who had heard it – Tsuyu, Sero, Ashido, Kaminari, Tokoyami, and Shoji all heard the same sound. Hisoka had heard something outside but she had been half asleep, so she hadn't been sure if she had been hearing things. It must be some technology malfunction or whatever.

"Hold on, why did the voice only call my name? Tell me it's a lie?!" Mineta panicked when he learned that he'd been the only one who heard his name. "Midoriya, you really didn't hear anything?"

Midoriya-san apologized, holding up a hand, "Sorry, the training was so tiring yesterday that I slept soundly through the night!" He honestly had no idea what the smaller one was talking about. He really didn't want to either...

"Only we heard the voices… then isn't it the curse of Tokoyami's story?" Sero-san tried to joke as he leaned back in his chair, but his smile was forced.

"Eh? What kind of story?" Kirishima-san wedged himself into the conversation, perking up with a grin. He reminded Hisoka of an excited puppy when their owner finally came home. As Kaminari-san opened his mouth to speak, the seated Bakugo-san and Shoto suddenly moved.

Bakugo-san stood up with a clatter, hands slamming against his desk in anger. "So, fucking loud! Stop saying strange things around other people!" He kicked the door open and stormed out. They could hear distant explosions and curses until there was no more.

Izuku reanalyzed Bakugo-san's actions in his head and wondered aloud, "Could it be... he's afraid?"

Jiro, who'd been silent the entire time, admitted a little timidly, "Um, actually I heard it too. A weird beeping sound that went on until dawn." Even Class 1-A's top expert on sounds could testify! The other students fell into a panic.

Hisoka sighed, voice cutting into the panic, "You do realize it could just be some technology. There's nothing to be afraid of. Fumi's story was just that. A story."

"How can you be sure?! Huh?! You heard it too!" Ashido exclaimed.

She shrugged. "Just look around. I'm sure it'll be found one way or another." She stood from her desk after a look at the time. "Now, I've got somewhere to be. I'll see you all later," she told them, closing the door silently as she heard that Iida-san would take responsibility for figuring out the true face of the mystery voice. With a huff, she was on her way.

* * *

 **Location: Development Studio, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: September 3, 20XX**

Hisoka stared in wonder at the finished weapon, Hatsume-san grinning wildly as she explained its features. Power Loader was nowhere to be seen, most likely doing something important. It was small and sturdy, made of grey and black hued light material so it was easy to carry around. She was happy they were able to include that built-in silencer. It would make it hard for others to hear where she was shooting from. Hatsume-san added it could even withstand extreme hot/cold temperatures and so it wouldn't easily be crushed.

There was even an attachable scope!

This was wonderful!

"You've really outdone yourself on this! Thank you, Hatsume-san!" Hisoka offered a small smile, glancing from the weapon that sat in its metal case towards the yellow-eyed and pink locks for hair girl.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" She exclaimed loudly, presenting another silver case. "Meet baby 1342!" Upon opening them were the bullet darts! There were nine different types and they were even color coded. Hatsume-san began blabbing about each type.

The red bullet darts or **Blood Darts** were the ones where Hisoka would fill with her blood. They were specially made with cooling technology to help the blood last for longer amounts of time. The blood would be able to last for about eight hours before the healing properties would vanish and become normal, everyday blood.

The yellow bullet darts or **Paralyzing Darts** had both microbots and a specially made liquid within them that could take a full-grown man down with enough force. Depending on the person and if they had an electric-based Quirk like Kaminari-san, the dart may or may not work.

The grey bullet darts or **Smoke Bomb Darts** were just that. It would best be used to either blind the enemy to get in a sneak attack or make a quick getaway.

The pink bullet darts or **Sedative Darts** were used to help slow down the target. She was warned that at higher doses, it could result in slurred speech, staggering gait, poor judgment, and slow, uncertain reflexes. However, at lower doses, it could cause a peaceful effect to help relieve anxiety. That would come in handy for the more... rowdy patients if needed.

The blue bullet darts or **Comatosing Darts** were made from materials that hospitals used to get the target into a medically-induced coma. It would be temporary, of course, brought on by a controlled dose of a barbiturate drug. Depending on how many or who it's used on, it can last from up to one hour to a few days. If used repeatedly, the medically-induced coma could last up to a few weeks and even a few months.

The orange bullet darts or **Exploding Darts** (Hisoka wondered if they were inspired by Bakugo-san...) would cause an explosion upon hitting its target. It was made from easily explosive dust and was mixed with a material that activated quickly and efficiently. The more that were shot, the bigger the explosion.

The white bullet darts or **Flash Darts** could blind someone with a white, bright flash. It could also cause confusion.

The purple and black bullet darts or **Poison Darts** were the most dangerous out of them all. There were two types – toxin (purple), a poison produced by an organism (plant, fungus, or animal), and venom (black), secreted by certain animals, – that should only be used in extreme emergencies. There were only a few.

"Woo..." She didn't know whether to be impressed, excited, awed, or frightened so Hisoka settled for a mixture for all of them. Hatsume-san went above and beyond with creating them... She had only thought up a few... (If Hatsume-san were to ever take over the world one day, Hisoka did not doubt she could do it. She would be one of the first to sign up on following her too!)

"I know!" Hatsume-san crackled, eyes now covered by her protective goggles. "I'm amazing!" There were tools in her hands. "Whenever you run out, tell me. I've got spares galore!" She then lost interest, turning to work on something else as she turned her back towards Hisoka.

Well then...

Grabbing the cases after closing them, Hisoka left on the spin of her heel with her new weapon. To the shooting range!

* * *

 **Location: Small Conference Room, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 ** _Date of Report: September 3, 20XX  
Class/Department: Hero Course, Class 1-A  
Student Name: Hisoka Matsushita  
Date of Birth: November 19th, 19XX  
Chronological Age: 16 Years Old_**

Aizawa: How has your training been?

Matsushita: Good enough. There's progress in everything, even if it's slow going.

 _Initial Impressions: 'Matsushita is mostly quiet but formal in her interactions. She can be difficult to read at times but has opened up more over the last few months.'_

Aizawa: I have heard some good things from Snipe. I take it that you are enjoying it, then?

Matsushita: [nods] I am. It's always nice to learn new things.

Aizawa: What do you like to learn about?

Matsushita: Different things. Depends on how I feel.

Aizawa: ...How do you feel right now?

Matsushita: Fine.

Aizawa: Just fine?

Matsushita: Yeah.

 _Side Note: 'It seems that she has become a bit closed off. Matsushita knows why she's here. I have been upfront with her. That does not, however, guarantee if she will be fully cooperative.'_

Aizawa: I see. Tell me more about your training.

Matsushita: I've been training with Ojiro-san with hand-to-hand.

Aizawa: How is that coming along?

Matsushita: Ojiro-san is coming along but needs more work. I'll be fine for now.

Aizawa: How would you describe your relationship with Ojiro?

Matsushita: Good. We're friends.

 _Side Note: 'Future inquiry with other relationships in both in class and out of it will be needed. Family as well.'_

Aizawa: Ah. That's good to hear.

Matsushita: [stares blankly] I guess.

 _End Notes: 'This feels like it's going to be much tougher than previously thought.'_

* * *

 _**_ _百物語_ _("Hyakumonogatari") It's a game from the Edo period in Japan. This is a game to play while telling Kaidan, or ghost stories. Participants light a hundred candles and settle in for a night of storytelling. After every story, one candle is snuffed out. As the legend goes, when the last candle is extinguished, real spirits will be summoned. The game is a great way to amp up the suspenseful atmosphere as everyone tells ghost stories._

 **Author's Note: -_- I feel like such an idiot... I lost over 3k of weekend writing just because of my mutt (who's eight months now, totally cute, and a pain in my neck!) wanted to play. Long story short: while taking a little break, my computer died while I was paying attention to her and I forgot to both plug in my computer AND save the document... Needless to say, after crying, prying to Kami-sama in futile hopes of saving anything (which didn't work), moping in the corner (which was actually on the couch), playing with my pup a bit more to cheer myself up, crying some more as I had been at the end of the chapter, I was finally able to complete it! Late again but it's here! -throws a pitiful amount of confetti- Yaaaaaa...**

 **Anyway! Look, my people! I've made another picture of Tetsuya**

 **and this time is when he's a kid before he awakens his Quirk. Isn't he cute?**

 **Link: www._deviantart._com/_nightmarezanez/_art/_Tetsuya-Kurosawa-Child-774552108**

 **RAISE YOUR HAND IF YOU WANT TO SEE A DRAWING OF HISOKA'S NEW HERO OUTFIT!**

 **Imma go cry now for. Night… -goes back to the corner and weeps for the chapter that never was-**


	47. Chapter 47

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: "I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 287, Favs: 201, Reviews: 244, Communities: 8, Views: 59445**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Prince- Geeze... You really don't like Mineta... Anyway! Tag team for life! Scaring people is their game! Ahahah! Oho! I love the horror and all that suspense and blood and gore and a whole lot of horror shit! Soooo... I'll make sure to catch you if you faint! Hisoka never lied about anything, just... deflecting from the really, really obvious truth. "I've got spores galore!" I've said that a few times and it made me laugh when I wrote it. It's so Hatsume! How did you enjoy the first (of many) session? I would really love to hear what you think. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Vedahzii- From what you've told me about his Quirk I think most of them won't work on him (except ones like the Flash Bomb Dart or Exploding Dart) though you never know how effective the more... dangerous ones can be! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Merc 10- I love scary stories but I never got into the whole creepy pasta stuff. I tried to, but it never stuck, and goosebumps was an okay for as a kid. I've reread a few of the stories recently and boy does it bring back old memories! Never saw the goosebumps tv series... I didn't even know they had one, but I've seen the movie they had made. It was okay... Anyway, I've seen a few 2018 horror movies. Not many but some were pretty good this year like Overlord, The Endless, Mandy, A Quiet Place, Hereditary, and I've heard Cam is pretty good. (Yes, IT was the best 2017 horror movie.) They all had their pros and cons, but I do agree that most are easy to figure out but sometimes that's the best part. You can see how it all plays out and the journey behind it all! Annabelle was alright, and I've found Chucky to be meh but that is more of my personal opinion overall. (Dolls can be quite creepy...) Hmmm... To your other review, I'll have to say that Tsuyu won't do that due to how Hisoka takes with surprises and have you seen her mental state?! It may look like the beginning stages, but it goes deeper if you read between the lines. It won't do good for anyone! And I have seen Mob Psycho 100. I love it. It's a favorite of mine and I am very excited for season 2 that will be coming out soon! I have yet to see megalobox, but I've heard good things about it. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **sth91342- There are more to come! If you have any suggestions or ideas you want to see, I'll gladly hear them out! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 47**

 **To Mysterious, Annoying Beeping Noises**

* * *

 **Location: Hisoka's Room, Fifth Floor of Heights Alliance, South Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: September 3, 20XX**

 _Beeeeep! Beeeeep!_

Brown eyes suddenly snapped open; cold sweat dripped down Hisoka's cheek as she sucked in a sharp breath. It took a moment before her mind caught up after being pulled from sleep's grasp. Annoyance filled her after she calmed down, her breathing returning to normal when she heard the sound again.

 _Beeeeep!_

Face forming into a scowl, she glared at her front door as if that was the source of all her problems. If she heard it again, someone... thing was going to get gutted! Taking a deep breath, Hisoka counted down from ten, rubbing her forehead as she felt the start of a headache coming on, and let out a calm breath.

Turning around in her bed, she grabbed her headphones and plugged the jack into her phone. Upon turning it on, she had to look away from the brightness the locked screen gave off and let her eyes adjust to it. She sighed when she realized how early it still was before swiping in the pattern combination to unlock her phone and opening the standard music app her phone had come with. Her thumb browsed through the long list of varied songs she had gathered over the years before deciding to click on a random one (a cover song from the anime Overlord by some guy she followed on YouTube a while back) and hit the shuffle button.

Locking her phone again, she raised the volume just loud enough so she wouldn't have to hear that annoying beep then turned it off and relaxed back into a comfortable position, snuggling into her soft blanket. It wasn't long before she fell back into a dreamless sleep, lulled by the beat of her music.

* * *

 **Location: Class 1-A, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: September 4, 20XX**

It was a cold grey afternoon with a dull sky that threatened rain; the clouds that had been wispy and white early that morning were now darker and denser, blocking out the sun and its warm rays. It was an ominous sign. As the day went on, the wind grew stronger and stronger as the air got humid and began to smell of storms. Outside, tree branches swayed and shook, leaves rattling in the wind.

Apparently, there was going to be a thunderstorm tonight. (Hisoka was glad she brought her umbrella with her.)

Wonderful.

It was also the day Aizawa-sensei held a lecture on battle strategy, teaching and showing off different tactics from previous exams, for most of the day, training in the gym postponed for later that afternoon. However, the gloom of the day was reflected in the atmosphere inside the classroom. Hisoka glanced around at the many sleep-deprived students - it seemed she wasn't the only one to hear that annoying, mysterious beeping noise - unable to concentrate on Aizawa-sensei's lecture. She felt fine, a bit put off by the storm but that was natural (Hisoka never liked storms or rain, for that matter. It brought too many unwanted feelings and memories.) but it looked it the entire class was in low spirits, not just one or two students.

Well... She'd let them look over her notes after class. It was sure to help them.

Aizawa-sensei had noticed the atmosphere as well; his hand stopped writing on the board as narrowed eyes roamed from one student to another. Bakugo-san was just plain annoyed. Fumi kept trying to stop his yawns, clenching his teeth five out of ten times. Tsuyu and Uraraka-san held sleepy looks, not paying much attention. Mineta wasn't even trying to hide it, his head slumped over, forehead on his desk. The rest of the class was no different.

Jerking an eyebrow, Aizawa-sensei asked, "What happened?" Seeing as no one really wanted to say anything, Hisoka offered herself up as a sacrifice for the greater good and told him about last night's mysterious, annoying beeping noise and Fumi's story. Upon hearing the story, Aizawa-sensei hummed a little. "Hmm, a noise... But do you guys really believe in something as unrealistic as that supposed curse?"

There were frightened grumbles and annoyed mumbles from some of her classmates, silent glances from others, and a hopeful, tired sigh from Iida-san. "I can only hope we can get to the bottom of them as quickly as possible." Then everyone could focus properly on their studies again.

Mineta shot up, hands slamming against his desk, eyes wide in nervous apprehension. "N-no! Every night the voice calls my name and I can't sleep! If I hide under the covers, I can't sense anything... but what if she comes into my room." His body began to shake. "I'll be cursed and killed! Wait, what if she's not wearing anything? Ah, but…!" Mumbling to himself, Mineta held his head in his hands.

"A curse, huh..." Aizawa-sensei sat down his pointer as he deliberated. "Now that I think about it, UA has one too." He thought for a moment before opening his mouth, "One of the Seven Mysteries of UA was about some bitter soul of a UA graduate that couldn't become a Pro Hero. From what I've heard, it often wanders around the forest surrounding the school moaning and groaning in dismay. And if you see it, you'll be cursed... Ah." His eyes gazed into Hisoka's own, making her give him a questioning look. "Now that I think of it, that forest is near the new dorms."

Oh.

 _Oh._

One could hear a pin drop from the silence within the class before it erupted into chaos. Hisoka was unable to stop her groan.

"If the ghost came into the dorms!"

"Oh god, no!"

"What if they take my eyes?!"

"I don't want to be cursed!"

The shouts and curses made Aizawa regret telling them immediately. _Fuck._ The story was obviously meant to be taken as a joke, but his students were already on edge. He hadn't meant to scare them but, unfortunately, he ended up inadvertently adding fuel to the fire. He tried calming the panicked students down in his usual way, but it was ineffective now.

Amping it up it was.

Like usual, his hair flared back as his eyes glowed red when his Quirk activated, scarves slowly raising from their natural position on his shoulders. _"...You guys. Behave yourselves."_ Aizawa-sensei's low, dangerous voice finally reached his students' ears, penetrating to their very bones. They immediately froze, some standing in strange positions, as they started at the frightening image. The students suppressed the fear in their hearts, shivering in front of an even greater terror, as the room fell silent.

Aizawa-sensei let out a sigh as he deactivated his Quirk, long black hair falling back in front of his eyes. "If you guys care so much about this noise, I'll stop by for inspection tonight. There'll be a storm anyways, so might as well. I'll be taking roll call so you better all be in your rooms." The threat hung low in the air.

"Sen-sensei!" At their teacher's evident concern, some of the students teared up a little.

Brown eyes glanced out the window, watching the oncoming storm, wondering a bit more about the 'Seven Mysteries of UA' - a common trope to have in schools - before she saw a roll of lightning appear in the darkening clouds.

What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

 **Location: Shooting Range Training Ground, East Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: September 4, 20XX**

It still had yet to rain, even when they were let out from their classroom to do their own training until that evening. So now, Hisoka was in the forest/mountain terrain the training grounds had (it was similarly built to the USJ but on a smaller scale), equipped with her upgraded Hero Outfit and her new weapon. In her right ear was a two-way communication device Snipe-sensei gave all his students when they were out on the field. Today they were working on moving targets once again.

So far? Ehhhhh...

She was getting about half of the targets, so it wasn't that bad.

"Even your breathing out, Matsushita, and straighten your back," she heard Snipe-sensei's voice through the earpiece.

"Yes, sensei," she said, taking a slow breath as she squared her shoulders and straightened her back. Positioning her weapon, she looked through the attachable scope and found the moving target moments later. Studying it for a moment, she watched as it looked around and with a deep breath, she took the shot.

It hit!

Barely.

But it still hit!

Hisoka counted that as a victory in her book!

"Better than before," Snipe-sensei complimented. "But you'll need to work on your angling more and you have to factor in wind resistance as well as predict the target's movement before shooting next time. That'll be it for today. Come back and clean up. There are a few things we need to go over."

Hisoka stood, putting away her gun and answering, "Understood." She then made her way through the forest, arriving at the storage room where the Pro Hero was waiting.

Upon closing the door, the man began once she stood on the other side of the metal table, "As you know the Provisional Hero License Exam is coming up in two days and I am proud to say that you have improved rather well with your marksmanship." He spoke like a proud father. "After the exams are over, you will be coming Saturday mornings each week, unless said otherwise, for training. You may also come in whenever you like as long as I'm or a third year is here." He explained, "You are not allowed to be on these grounds alone until at least second year. It doesn't matter how good you get. It's a rule I have with everyone."

She gave a hum in acknowledgment. It was understandable.

Snipe-sensei continued, "With that said, today has marked your last scheduled training before the exams."

"Are you sure?" She tilted her head.

He nodded. "I am. You have grown within this short time and I'm confident enough that you will pass with flying colors!" The praise made a warm feeling blossom inside her.

* * *

 **Location: Common Area, First Floor of Heights Alliance, South Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: September 4, 20XX**

The afternoon rain, which soaked Hisoka (and a few others) even with her umbrella when she had made her way from the shooting range to her dorm, turned into an evening storm. The thick blackened clouds were dragged down by the heavy roar of the rain as visibility was reduced to under ten feet. The wind howled outside, causing the dorm windows to rattle and shake and for the trees to bow and sway. The trees offered no shelter, droplets are the size of almonds smashed their way through the foliage above. Every crack of thunder was accompanied by a blinding streak of lightning, lighting up the details within the clouds. It was like a light show to accompany dinner.

It was about eight in the evening when Aizawa arrived for inspection, wearing a bright yellow raincoat that had done only so much in the downpour. He had gladly taken the offered towels, courtesy of Momo, who sat by the door of the common area for that evening. Taking a look around the deserted first floor, he considered the best course of action in the scenario of a power outage. It was entirely possible in this sort of weather. Even with the emergency power generator, he would need to confirm the location of the power switch and acquire a flashlight. He would do roll call after that.

"But what I'm most concerned about is the kids," Aizawa sighed, furrowing his eyebrows. Earlier in class, the students had honestly acted like a bunch of preschoolers. If there's a blackout... A headache, which was still coming, was not worth that train of thought. But he was still concerned about the mysterious sounds. If the entire class had heard something, clearly it wasn't a figment of someone's imagination.

Could it be a prank?

No... None of his students were that _dumb_ to do that... Well, mostly, anyway.

"Just what could the sound be?" he wondered aloud.

Black eyes looked around, alert – he suddenly had a feeling that something was off. Amidst the sounds of the storm, which was bound to last all night, there seemed to be some kind of mechanical noise. Aizawa held his breath and scanned his surroundings. The sound wasn't coming from a fixed point. Whatever it was kept moving.

"Something living? It shouldn't be..." Tracking down the sound, Aizawa arrived at the dining hall. "Seriously?" Seeing the source of the sound, his eyes widened.

* * *

 **Location: Kitchen Area, First Floor of Heights Alliance, South Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: September 4, 20XX**

Hisoka had been relaxing in her room when there had been a knock on her door. When she had opened it, Shoto had requested her help. Apparently, the scheduled time for roll call had passed, but Aizawa-sensei hadn't appeared. No one had seen him until he had been found collapsed next to the dining table. He was unconscious and wouldn't wake up. They wanted to make sure it wasn't anything else. When the two had come down from the fifth floor, Aizawa-sensei's body was surrounded by Sato-san, Iida-san, Mineta, Midoriya-san, and Kaminari-san.

As Hisoka had arrived, other had as well, and she made her way towards Class 1-A's homeroom teacher. "Move back. Give him some space. Let me see him." Hisoka kneeled down before she checked him over, running through the methods her mother always did, to make sure everything was okay.

"Is everything okay?" Midoriya-san asked, hands twisting the hem of his All Might pajama shirt.

"He is. He's just unconscious and will wake up in a few moments."

Kaminari-san was frowning, pointing towards his neck. "Hey. What's that?"

Hisoka turned back to Aizawa-sensei's sleeping form and took a closer look and picked up a piece of blond hair. "It's a strand of blond hair." Gasps came from her classmates, eyes looking at one another warily.

"Ah, it's my own..." Kaminari-san mumbled, squinting at the hair stand.

Bakugo-san growled at the lightning user. "Now's really not the time to say that sort of shit, dumbass!" He snapped like usual, but even _his_ voice sounded strained.

Tsuyu and Fumi finally came down, after having checked each floor to be sure no Villain had come in, as the class speculated on how Aizawa-sensei got knocked out. Hisoka stood as the two came to her side.

"It has to be the curse from the story Tokoyami told us!" Mineta exclaimed.

Fumi rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest, but said nothing otherwise.

Sero attempted to calm the scared grape, "Now, now. That was just a story. It could have been a Villain attack."

Mummers began to spread across the gathered students.

"Villain attack?!"

"Well..."

"It's happened before it could happen again!"

"Fumikage and I already looked over the entire dorm," Tsuyu told the class, "We didn't find anyone or anything out of place. However, you can never be too sure, so I think we should find another teacher for help."

"I agree!" Iida-san immediately agreed, arms chopping, as he moved towards the front door.

 ** _Ka-boom!_**

A huge bolt of lightning struck outside, the noise rattling the windows dangerously. Then the entire building flickered once before it suddenly was shrouded in darkness. With a sigh, Hisoka had gone to look for a flashlight when Tsuyu gripped her hand, stopping her movement. Even if it was dark, she could see the worry in her black eyes easily. She gave her a comforting squeeze.

"What?!"

"For a blackout to happen now, what timing..."

"Calm down, Dark Shadow!" Fumi hissed, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

Sero yelped. "Wait, Tokoyami! Don't let Dark Shadow out!"

"Uwaa!" Mineta simpered, worrying about himself. "Who's going to protect me from getting cursed now?!"

Sightless, no one could tell who or what was around them. Humans had been afraid of the dark since ancient times. Because of the power outage, this primal fear busted out and overwhelmed the already nervous students. Hisoka could faintly make out her surrounds whenever lightning struck outside, making sure Tsuyu was close by. Iida-san attempted to calm everyone down, wanting them all to gather in the same area, while Momo tried to make a flashlight with her Quirk. But then she and Uraraka-san had screamed, both of them explaining with a shudder that they had felt something warm and soft run past their feet.

"So, what the hell is it?!" Kaminari-san was half-sobbing at this point.

"Someone make some light already!" Iida-san commanded, voice stern enough to stop everyone and gather their attention on him.

At this, Kaminari-san finally recovered enough to start up his Quirk, sparks occasionally circling around him as he lit up like a night light. Bakugo-san set off explosions in his palms as well, increasing the visibility around them. Shoto would have offered to light up the fire part of his Quirk but he still had trouble with controlling it. He didn't want to burn the building down... Everyone slowly began to calm down as they gathered around the two students, Tsuyu pulling her and Fumi over towards Kaminari-san. For a moment, the light illuminated a small, ghostly white figure. They froze, eyes wide as they watched it quickly retreat, disappearing back into the cover of darkness.

Silence.

"Th-th-th-there's something there!" Hagakure-san pointed a shaky finger at where the 'ghost' had been.

"A ghost, it's a ghost! Isn't that what a ghost looks like? I don't actually have a clue, this is the first time I'm seeing one!" Kaminari-san's breathing grew heavy as he began to panic again, the sparks around him growing larger.

Near them, Shoto was beginning to lose his composure as well. He clenched and unclenched his hands slowly, turning to where Midoriya seemed to be standing next to him. "Mi-Midoriya... ice or fire, which one is more effective against ghosts?"

"Eh? No, I don't know. I'd never thought about it before. But the ghost seemed to give off a cold, icy aura. So, fire would probably be more effective to counter it? … Ah, but wouldn't a physical attack be useless? Ghosts don't have corporeal bodies, right?" Midoriya-san's voice shook, but he remained cool-headed and logical or tried the best he could

"Shit! Is there anything we can do against it?" Shoto groaned fists tightened by his side as he despaired over his own apparent uselessness.

"It's too late!" Mineta wailed, hands gripping his purple hair. "Everyone will be cursed and killed. Damn it! There's no way out; at least I'll be killed by a beautiful lady–"

Hisoka exchanged looks with Fumi, feeling a bit guilty. Maybe they shouldn't have told that story, after all. Everyone was freaking out from it and the blackout wasn't helping at all. She was about to say something to the class when her shoulders hunched as the front entrance began to creak open. All eyes turned towards the door, freezing up as long, golden-blond hair was illuminated for just a moment by lightning. Water droplets trickled down its length and dripped onto the hardwood floor. The figure approached them, stepping closer and closer.

"Hey… you guys––" As if just noticing the students, the figure slowly raised its ghostly visage.

 _"It's the blond-haired ghost!"_

Hisoka took this time to turn on the heel of her feet, getting her hands from Tsuyu's grip and went to shake Aizawa-sensei's shoulder as the entire class shrieked and launched a full-scale attack. "Wake up. There's something there. We need you, Aizawa-sensei!" Nothing.

Battle-crazed, the students simply give it their all.

Hisoka only turned around when the blond 'ghost' had fallen to the ground, unconscious, with a solid thump. At the sound, everyone seemed to come back to themselves. She stood, eyes narrowed, as she made her way through the smoke her class's combined Quirks had created. A moment later, the lights finally flickered back on, showing how much damage the front door had taken as well. The still on guard students sighed in relief.

"Cl-clearly it's a ghost, so why didn't it disappear?" Mineta asked. His sticky balls had rendered the ghost motionless, stuck the way it'd fallen.

She made her way through the crowd, with an ignored warning to stay back from them, and to the fallen figure when the smoke finally dissipated. The others followed behind her, ready to pull her back and attack at a moment's notice. She would feel Tsuyu and Fumi just inches behind her. Upon closer inspection, the figure had a small blond mustache. And wasn't a female at all. Hisoka sighed again.

"Eh? Not a woman," Ashido-san trailed off. "He seems strangely familiar, actually."

"No. It's just Mic-sensei," Hisoka answered as she checked his pulse from his wrist, neck, and his heartbeat. "Don't worry, everyone, he's just passed out from the shock and your combined attacks." Momo produced some towels upon request as some of the boys pulled Present Mic from the entrance. Hisoka laid one under his head and another over his forehead to help dry him off.

Iida-san pushed up his glasses in worry. "Did Mic-sensei come here to check on us because of the power outage? Ah, but we did such an unforgivable thing to him…" As the class president, he felt responsible for this.

Behind them, a familiar voice says, "Oi, you guys..."

Everyone turned towards the sound to where Aizawa-sensei was, standing behind them as he slumped over. Fear forgotten, they clamored around Aizawa-sensei.

"We thought the blond ghost had come to attack us!"

"Don't scare us like that again!"

"Sensei, what did you find earlier? Was it a villain, or a real ghost?"

"A white ghost came into the dorms!"

"We were so worried!"

"Are you okay, Aizawa-sensei?" Hisoka asked, getting a nod from him.

"Calm down," he commanded when they got too loud. They immediately quietened down – a conditioned reflex.

Aizawa-sensei nodded, proud at himself for the result he could create in his students, glancing at his fellow teacher's prone form. Knowing he would be okay, he ignored him and began to slowly walk while peering up at the ceiling, clearly looking for something. They followed after him.

"Hey! I can hear that beeping noise from before!" Jiro exclaimed, looking around.

Aizawa nodded, pointing up at a tiny black speck on the ceiling. "Asui, if you could." After Tsuyu got it down, their teacher explained, "This is why I got knocked out earlier and is also the source of the strange sounds you guys were hearing."

"Eh?"

"I saw it in the dining hall earlier and tried to stand on the table to reach it, but I stepped on a hidden wash-rag and slipped." He rubbed the back of his head and grimaced. He would be tender for a few days.

"Ah, that's mine!" Hagakure-san immediately confessed. She looked to her feet, teetering back and forth nervously. "I had to hurry back to my room to make it for roll call and accidentally left it behind!"

Aizawa raised a questioning eyebrow. "Well... I'll let you off this time." The invisible girl perked up instantly. Holding up the tiny black object under a magnifying glass Momo produced, they saw it was a miniature mechanical device. "Speaking of machines I haven't seen before... it probably belongs with this."

He headed towards the dorm baths. At the entrance to the girls' baths, a dark pink cloth with a white Japanese symbol for girl hanging in the doorway, he placed the tiny black gadget next to the anti-peeping device there. The black gadget immediately burrowed into the larger device like a worm returning to its nest, a small red light blinking slowly. _"Charging… charging…"_ it said.

Aizawa-sensei scowled when they had confirmed with its creator, Hatsume-san, who spoke excitedly over the phone, _"Ah yes! That's a super cute device that continuously monitors and inspects the area at night! Since the 1-A dorms seem to have a particularly perverted classmate… who was it again? Eh… well, I forgot his name, but the device only targets him to verify he's in his own room. Cool, right?"_

Mineta hissed furiously, "Don't do unnecessary things!"

Kaminari-san was still uneasy. He tugged at his collar. "But what was the white thing? Everyone saw that, right?" Upon closer inspection, it was a little white kitten that had gotten in to get away from the storm. It was promptly handed over to their teacher, who held it tenderly. "Hah, what the hell? I really thought it was a ghost." Kaminari-san let out a relieved laugh.

Everything was over... All the mysterious happenings had been explained. Everything was fine now!

No... No, it wasn't.

Hisoka glanced at the damage as Aizawa-sensei scolded the class, dark hair whipped about by the wind, red eyes piercing and cold, "You guys just moved in a few days ago and it's already like this? Is it because of the _Kaidan_? You were _this_ terrified by some ghost stories?" The front entrance looked like it had been bombed. Doors and windows were blown away, and the outside storm sent in rain and leaves all over the dorm's ground floor. "Every one of you will turn in a reflection by tomorrow. From now on, curfew is at 8 o'clock until I decide otherwise. Telling ghost stories is hereby banned in the dorms! _Am I clear?_ "

"Yessir…"

Fumi pouted at the news, Tsuyu patting his shoulder as he bowed his head in the sorrow of being unable to scare the pants off his classmates anymore. Hisoka sighed, feeling a headache coming, rubbing the bridge of her nose. She should have just gone to bed.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Why does this feel like this is going to be a trend? I had gotten like halfway through when I got distracted by a half-finished Tetsuya pic, so you can blame that for getting me distracted... Ahahaha... Anyway!**

 **Since all of you wanted to see it! Here it is!**

 **Link: www._deviantart._com/_nightmarezanez/_art/_Hisoka-Matsushita-Profile-Ver-2-776109093**

 **Next stop! The Provisional Hero License Exam!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: "I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 293, Favs: 206, Reviews: 253, Communities: 8, Views: 61092**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Prince- What do you like to see in future therapy sessions? OMG! I've seen that meme around and I always find it a laugh to see. That is totally Hisoka. Fun Fact to your Fun Fact: Most of my songs are anime OPs and Japanese music, some of which are Vocaloid but most just random songs I find interesting or can play in the background. Maybe~! There will be a minor third year OC appearing soon. ^^ Noooooo! Hatsume needs to stay as she is! She is my fifth favorite in BNHA because of that! Lol. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AubreyKuwata- Yup. A nice twist, isn't it? And it's Tsuka, not Tsusoka. ^^ Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **PikaMew1288- CH 13: That is very nice for you to say and I will have to agree. There are some that can be considered OP but if you play the cards right then it can be very entertaining. I'll have to check out that fanfic you mentioned too. And pretty much nothing is original anymore, so I'll have to agree with that it's wonderful to see how people take the same concept and make it different and unique for their own OC. CH 16: This is fanfiction and my story. I am allowed to do what I want, after all. And it's been stated that making Stain older fits better with Hisoka's timeline. Thank you for the reviews. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Vedahzii- Indeed. Let's see where things go. Hopefully, all this training will help her in the end. ^^ Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Merc 10- Yup. Poor Fumi but he'll get over it. And I'll have to disagree with what you said. Stain is much more insane then Toga, especially in this story. Intelligent but very, very insane. But yes, Toga is very crazy. It's a reason why I love her so much. ^^ I'm very excited for One Punch Man season 2. I have been since season 1 had come out. My favorite Autoboot is Bumblebee (always have been since I was a just a kid) and I really want to see when their movie comes up! Hopefully, I'll be able to go see it! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **sth91342- Oooooo! That's a good idea. I love it! I'll have to see where I can put it. It'll be so cute! Hehehehe! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 48**

 **To The Provisional Hero License Exam**

* * *

 **Location: In Front of Takoba National Stadium, South of Takoba Park, Northwest of Yoyogikamizonocho, Shibuya, Eastern Tokyo, Kanto Region, Japan**

 **Date: September 6, 20XX**

It was one day before the term started; the break had come and went and before any of them knew it, it was already time for the Provisional Hero License Exam. Class 1-A had made haste onto the boarding bus that would take them to the exam site: Takoba National Stadium. All the way there Hisoka couldn't help but feel nervous.

I mean, who wouldn't be?

They were going up against other students from other Hero schools, most of them most likely older and more experienced than they were. They might even come after them specifically due to their reputation as U.A. students. But that wouldn't stop Hisoka! Or her class.

They were too stubborn for that.

At the front of the bus, an annoyed Aizawa-sensei stood up and jerked his head towards the opening doors and called out, "Get off the bus. We're here."

Hisoka let her hand unclench itself, trying to calm her nerves the best she could, as she stared out the window while sitting next to Tsuyu. She was staring at the enormous building, the exterior paint alternating red and cream, that they were about to go into. Grabbing her costume case like the others did, she was one of the last to debark off the bus. The class was buzzing with nerves as they all stared up at the stadium, with many visibly agitated.

"I'm getting so nervous!" Jiro-san sighed, throwing her head back.

Midoriya-san took a deep breath, glancing around. "I didn't know it was at Takoba..."

Hisoka stared blankly. "This is going to be a long day..."

"We'll get through this," Fumi said, red eyes gleaming with determination. "We've trained for this after all."

"I know."

Tsuyu gripped her hand, both of them gazing at one another, as she hung close to her side. She didn't say anything, but the look in her eyes was of reassurance. Hisoka nodded back at her. The smile she got back calmed her down.

Aizawa-sensei walked past his students, slouching as he had placed a hand on top of one of his more troubled brats who glared at him in exasperation as he had messed up her hair, earning her a snort from the teacher himself. He stood in the front of the class as Hisoka managed to fix her hair the best she could.

"Alright, if you guys are able to pass the exam and get your licenses..." Aizawa-sensei turned to look at the class, his hands in his pockets and his face serious as it always was. "Then you are no longer just eggs... You will become chicklings, incubated to become semi-professionals, trained and legally capable of working with real heroes on the job. So, do your best and get your licenses, you hear?"

"Yes, sir!" The class responded.

"YEAH!" Uraraka-san shouted happily and threw her hands in the air. "Let's do it! We're gunna be chicklings!" Many of their class, including Tsuyu, gave a cheer, their clasped hands high in the air. Even Hisoka could feel herself getting pumped up.

"All right, everyone gather around here!" Kirishima-san said with a big grin, wandering to the center of their class circle, as he got his fist ready to pump in the air. "Ready?! PLUUUUUS-"

"ULTRAAA!" The class's cheers were drowned out as a tall, buzz-cut male had taken the liberty of inserting himself into their huddle. He had a wide, monumental grin plastered across his face and wore a high school uniform and a dark hat upon his head with a golden 'S' in the center.

"Ahh!" exclaimed the teenager, grinning widely, "I've always wanted to do that! I just love U.A.!"

"It's not good to randomly insert yourself into other people's huddles, Inasa," admonished a small teenage male in an identical uniform. Behind him was a blonde girl, who was eyeing her and Tsuyu curiously, and another person who was totally covered in fur from head to toe, both of whom wore the same outfits.

Inasa-san froze, still smiling. "Dammit, you're right! Please accept my humblest apologies!" Hisoka could only blink owlishly, stumped for once as the boy reared back before he took a deep bow, his head slamming into the ground, the ground literally cracking from the sheer force of his forehead. "PLEASE ACCEPT MY HUMBLEST APOLOGY!"

Kaminari-san raised his pointer finger to gesture to the unknown boy. "Who the heck is this guy supposed to be...? Why is he so ridiculously pumped up?"

"It's like someone added Iida and Kirishima together and squared the result..." Sero-san sweated, expression showing off his fright at the concept.

"U.A.'s to the east..." Bakugo-san muttered, eyes narrowing. "Shiketsu to the west."

Surely enough, the other crowds of exam-takers had also begun to murmur among themselves - all eyes affixed to the cluster of uniformed students that were striding through.

"My bad! I jus' wanted to try an' say it once! PLUS ULTRA!" He let out a deep, reverberating laugh, one that caused Hisoka's eardrums to throb. She rubbed one of her ears with her free hand, the other still clasped with Tsuyu's. "I myself mus' say that I love U.A.!" he continued. "That's why it's the utmost honor to be able to compete wit' you all! I wish you the best!"

"Ah, he's bleeding," Hisoka mumbled as the boy snapped back up, standing straight as a brick. He must have a really thick skull to not be bothered by all that blood. She quickly found herself being watched rather closely by the blond girl, who had come rather close to her personal space. Her dark brown eyes were outright staring at Hisoka so much, that it was like she was trying to peer into her soul.

Her eyes flashed, and a mischievous smirk crossed over her face. Before Hisoka said something, her tongue flicked out to lick her full lips. "You look delicious."

What?

"Um..." Hisoka felt her cheeks burn.

"I'm Camie Utsushimi, but you can just call me Camie-chan." Nope. Nope. Utsushimi-san's eyelids lowered, eyes half-lidded. "What's your name, cutie?"

Trying not to be rude, she answered, "Hisoka. Hisoka Matsushita." Tsuyu's hand tightened when she spoke, and she could feel Fumi loom behind her.

Before anyone could do anything, though, the same boy who had chastised Inasa-san said pointedly, "Camie, there's no need for you to be interacting with them. Come on, we'll be late."

"I want your number later!" Utsushimi-san's eyebrows wiggled up and down suggestively at Hisoka. "See you later, cutie pie."

Hisoka watched the girl get pulled off like Inasa-san was being tugged along in the opposite direction. She glanced at an annoyed Tsuyu. "What just happened?"

No really. Tell her what just happened?!

Tsuyu stared at her for a moment, eyes gleaming something before she patted her cheek. "Don't worry about it." Tsuyu released her hand and walked over to Uraraka-san, sparking up a conversation as Aizawa-sensei mentioned how strong Inasa-san was and to be extra careful around him.

Huh?

She looked at Fumi, confusion written on her face. "Did I do something?" Hisoka pointed at herself.

He shook his head. "No, it's not you."

"Then what just happened?!"

"You were being flirted with," Fumi told her bluntly, voice bland as his hand gripped the handle of his case. "Flirted in front of your girlfriend. For someone so smart, you can be really oblivious sometimes."

"Oh."

Really?

"Yup." He gave her shoulder a pat. "Don't worry, though. As long as you stay away from her, everything will be fine. Okay?"

"Okay..."

Yeah, she'd do just that. For everyone's sake.

The atmosphere went back to thick as the exam steadily approached but a cheery voice cut through the silence like a sharpened blade. "Eraser? Oh, Eraser! It is you!"

The class turned as one to see that a woman dressed in a fairly strange costume was approaching, smiley faces on her belt. She grinned when she neared Aizawa-sensei, elated at finding the Pro Hero. Aizawa-sensei's reaction was the complete opposite. He tensed, scrunching his nose as he grimaced at the sight of the smile.

"Ugh..."

She merely continued rambling, cyan hair bouncing behind her, "I saw you on TV and at the Sports Festival, but it's been so long since we've seen each other face-to-face!" She stopped before their teacher, placing her hands on her hips. "Let's get married!"

Hisoka glanced at Fumi, both agreeing silently that the woman was definitely direct, for sure.

"No thanks," Aizawa-sensei replied immediately and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Her laughter roared, slapping her knee. "No thanks?! Good one!"

Aizawa-sensei watched her, utterly unimpressed. "...As always, you've got a very unamusing sense of humor, Joke."

Even the encyclopedia for Pro Heroes and Quirks, Midoriya-san told them about her and her Quirk, which forced people to laugh by impairing their cognitive and motor skills. In the meantime, Aizawa-sensei and Joke-san continued to exchange pleasantries - which mainly consisted of him shooting her down at each chance. But eventually, the Heroine spun around and waved at a small group of students trailing behind her.

"Oi! Over here, you guys," she prodded. "Come meet the U.A. kids!" When they caught up, she introduced them, "These are my kids. 2nd year, class 2 from Ketsusbutsu Academy!"

"Ohh! It's really them!" The black-haired male at the head of the group clenched his fists, a joyful smile spreading across his lips and started to shake their hands at random. "My name is Shindou! It must've been tough with all the trouble at U.A. this years, huh? But in a way, you were all able to strengthen your resolve to become heroes! **_Marvelous!_** I believe that all heroes need to have a fortitude of spirit!"

Kaminari-san let out a whistle. "What a refreshingly straightforward and cool dude..."

Shindou-san merely smiled, tilting his head to look over in Bakugo-san's and Fumi's direction. He approached the two while extending his hand. "And among them all, the two at the center of the Kamino incident, Bakugo... Tokoyami..." He stopped right before two, still smiling. "It's our privilege to work alongside you all today. We plan to do our very best."

Fumi's eyes narrowed, arms crossing as he stayed silent and suddenly on guard. Hisoka stared at Shindou-san's eyes.

Liar.

Bakugo-san swatted his hand away. "Screw off, shithead," he growled. "The words coming out of your mouth don't match that look on your face."

"Hmm..."

"Hey man, don't be rude!" Kirishima-san hurried to make amends. "I'm sorry for his impoliteness..."

"It's all right!" Shindou-san let out a hearty chuckle. "That's just proof of how strong his spirit is!"

"Enough," Aizawa-sensei interrupted them, half turned towards the stadium. "Get inside and get changed into your hero costumes. Don't waste any time."

* * *

 **Location: Large Conference Room, Takoba National Stadium, South of Takoba Park, Northwest of Yoyogikamizonocho, Shibuya, Eastern Tokyo, Kanto Region, Japan**

 **Date: September 6, 20XX**

The class got changed into their Hero Costumes before any of them entered a room crammed with other students, more or less staying in a cluster as to not be separated from one another. Hisoka looked around curiously and suspiciously as she pulled her hood up over her head. She stuck close to Tsuyu and Fumi, the trio trying not to get pushed around too much as they huddled together.

"So many people..." Fumi muttered, standing on Hisoka's left. Tsuyu was on her left, nodding.

"Just another reason to work extra hard."

"Un," Hisoka muttered in agreement.

Their attention was directed towards the man in charge of administering the exam who stood atop a small stage, behind a podium, and Hisoka stood on her toes to see over the others. His hair was disheveled, cheeks hallowed, and he looked to be fighting himself to not fall asleep.

He cleared his throat. "All right... Err... Let's begin with this Provisional License thing going... Umm... My name is Mera, I'm from the Hero Public Safety Commission. My favorite form of sleep is NREM sleep. Good to meet you all..." He slurred his words, Hisoka feared he wouldn't stay awake for the whole speech in his fatigued state. "My work has been so busy that I've hardly been able to sleep... There's just not enough manpower. I just want to sleep!" Letting out a tired sigh, leaning forward on his elbows, he got straight to the point, "There are 1540 of you here taking this exam. We'll carry out an exercise to whittle down your numbers... In today's day and age, we're living in a hero saturated society, ever since Stain's capture there are many who question the current state of affairs."

Hisoka felt her body go tense at the mention of the man's name. Before her thoughts went anywhere, she dug her nails painfully into her palm to distract herself in order to pay attention to Mera-san.

"As an individual, no matter what your motive is, to put your life on the line to save others, but don't seek anything... That is the merciless expectation of today's society. In any case..." The man ran a hand through his already messy hair, causing it to stick out like an untamed bird's nest. "Be it for compensation or out of pure heroism, many heroes have dedicated themselves to rescuing others and suppressing villains... From the beginning of an incident to its resolution, that window of time is becoming increasingly small and tight. All of you who receive a Provisional License will be plunged into these rapids. For those who cannot keep up with that speed, I'll say it clearly - It is relentless. Therefore, what's being tested is your speed! The first 100 examinees who achieve the required conditions will pass."

Speed.

That's good.

She was quick. She wasn't nervous! Nope! No, sir! Not nervous at all! She could do this! Yeah! She got this!

Others chatted around her, some calling out to the examiner about how unfair that way. Another shouted about how it was 5% of the room. Hisoka couldn't help but exchange glances with Tsuyu and Fumi, both of them bumping shoulders with her. Tsuyu gripped her hand and she squeezed back.

She could do this...

"Well, a lot has happened recently in the world... Just think of it as the hand you've been dealt. And so, I'll tell you about the passing conditions." Mera-san let out a yawn unashamedly, before holding up a ball and a LED target. "Every examinee will have three targets. You can place them wherever you would like, but it must be in an exposed area. Places like the soles of your feet or your armpits are not allowed. You'll each get six balls; if a ball hits a target it will light up." He demonstrated with the ball and target in his hands. Once the ball had hit the target, it made a beeping noise as it lit up a bright red. "If all three of your targets get lit, you lose. An individual who lands the third hit will be credited with a 'Takedown'. Those who have at least two takedowns get to pass. Those are the rules."

It wasn't like the Entrance Exam at all. They were going against people, not robots. That was a big difference. The number of balls they get were tight and compared to the Entrance Exam, the rules were severe.

"Well then... Once the expansion is complete, balls and targets will be distributed to you all. We'll start one minute after you have all spread out." People dressed in crisp black suits and ties, wearing shaded sunglasses, began opening boxes and distributed the balls and targets that would be used during the first stage.

"Expansion...?" Hisoka looked at Shoto, before looking up as cracks in the ceiling let sunlight invaded the room. It opened like a puzzle box, flattening out around them.

* * *

 **Location: Battlefield, Takoba National Stadium, South of Takoba Park, Northwest of Yoyogikamizonocho, Shibuya, Eastern Tokyo, Kanto Region, Japan**

 **Date: September 6, 20XX**

The field was massive, practically its own miniature city for sheer size, she could see buildings, mountains, forests, and waterfalls. The examiner exited after wishing them luck and the stage was disassembled as they were given fifteen minutes after all the balls and targets were given out before the exam began. As everyone was placing on their targets, Hisoka placed one on her upper chest, on the left side of her stomach, and the last on her upper thigh before she pulled her hood back up.

Midoriya-san wanted everyone to stay together - "The other schools know about us already! It's going to be a battle against different schools and it's natural which school will become a target straight away!" - as there was no point in competing with one another. Working together was their best option. However, Bakugo-san, followed by Kaminari-san and Kirishima-san, had separated from the group, going one way while Shoto had gone the opposite direction.

Then the final countdown began as Hisoka followed after the green-haired boy, trailing behind Fumi and Tsuyu, their class moving out of the middle towards the mountain terrain.

She heard the blaring starting horn and immediately grabbed her dagger as brown eyes snapped up as she saw people appear out of nowhere. Not even a minute into the Exam began, her class was separated by an earthquake courtesy of Shindou Yo-san - the student they had met before the exam had started.

"Tsuyu!" Hisoka called out, trying to reach the other's stretched out hand but uprooted rocks got in the way, the ground completely shattering beneath them.

"Don't worry about me!" Her voice echoed as she got further away, "Pass and we'll meet up then!" She was blasted away from the oncoming rubble, having to jump back when a thin orange laser almost took off her head. With a quick look around and seeing none of her classmates around, she pulled up her guard and backed into the forest area with caution.

Something wasn't right...

She saw a shadow come from above, looking up just in time to see a girl about crash into her, Hisoka raised her arms in an x-position over her head to block, only for her to shatter like glass before Hisoka could do anything, the pieces vanishing into smoke before they fell to the ground.

Brown eyes widened, looking into gleeful bright pink eyes, as her body turned to the right, the same girl charging at her quickly. Hisoka raised her right arm to block, only to be knocked back, arm swinging to the side due to the force of the blow. The smirking girl bounced back before Hisoka took a swipe at her with her blade, springing on her hand before landing on her feet a little away from Hisoka. In her hand was a brown frilly umbrella, closed and tapping against the tanned girl's leg.

She was grinning at Hisoka. "Chiaki!" She twirled the umbrella around her, opening it up over her shoulder.

Hisoka tilted her head, lowering her Kaiken into its sheath, letting her arms fall to her side. "Hisoka."

Chiaki-san gave her a mocking bow, flourishing the umbrella upwards. "Nice to meet you, now lose so I can pass this exam!"

Chiaki-san proceeded to move forward, closing her weapon and jabbing at Hisoka's head who tilted to the right and blocked with her left arm when it swung at her again. She was pushing Hisoka back as she aimed a kick at her stomach, twirling on her right foot before stepping forward on her left and rammed her closed umbrella forward. Both attacks missed but Hisoka was being cornered into the tree lines of the forest terrain, most likely where some of her allies were.

When her back was to Hisoka, she tried to strike but was blocked by the umbrella (What was that thing made of?!), protecting its user. Before Hisoka could allow herself to be backed against a tree, she ducked and placed her hands on the ground. Allowing her weight to shift, she lifted herself up and swung her legs to sweep the other off her feet.

Chiaki-san landed on her bum, surprised, as Hisoka twirled on her hands a second time to land another kick. Chiaki-san flipped backward after leaning back into a laying position to dodge the second kick to stand once more. Hisoka landed on her feet as she sprung from her hands, not having much time as Chiaki-san aimed at her again, opening her umbrella as she tried to swipe at the other.

The black-haired girl raised her arms and bent her knees as she jumped straight up into the air. The momentum allowed her to tuck her knees and flip backward, landing on her hands to spring her back up to her feet so she could avoid the umbrella. She did it again, landing on her feet as Chiaki-san pulled her umbrella back, closing it, only to open it again, as she landed a hit against Hisoka's chest. Hisoka was glad she had gotten the upgrade for her chest armor or else that would have hurt quite a bit.

That still didn't stop the other from trying to corner her again. Just as she tried to, Chiaki-san made a quick, sharp blow at Hisoka's face. She caught it with both hands, eyes narrowing at the still grinning, orange-haired girl, her right foot pushing against a tree. Chiaki-san leaned forward, putting more weight into the attack, trying to get past Hisoka's grip and guard.

"You will lose!"

Hisoka raised an eyebrow. "Sorry but I can't." Hisoka used her strength and launched off the tree trunk, parrying Chiaki-san's counterattacks. Slamming a first down on the closed umbrella, she inclined forward until she was inches away from the other girl. "I've got people waiting for me."

She swung her other arm around, hitting the umbrella upward and pushed the taller girl back with both hands against her chest. Bringing her knee up above her waist, she twisted her foot and extended her leg to deliver a kick to Chiaki-san's head. The other leaned back, umbrella behind her. When Hisoka swung back around, she brought her other leg up and kicked her leg to do a side-snap kick only to be blocked by the umbrella once more. She had to get her to lose that weapon.

It was becoming quite bothersome.

Using the impetus gained from the other kicked, she upped her speed and jumped up, kicking out her leg, swinging her boot inward. Chiaki-san leaned forward to move out of the way, one arm behind her back while the other arched upward to swing the umbrella to try and knock her down. It almost did. Hisoka bent her body back, landing on her hands in front of her opponent. Bending her knees down, using her weight to push upward, she kicked both feet into Chiaki-san's chin stunning her momentarily.

Hisoka used this, landing on her feet (muttering a sorry to Chiaki-san) and swung on the heel of her boot before bringing up her right leg in a rapid snapping motion, hitting Chiaki-san in the head. It sent her rocketing towards a nearby tree, hitting it, knocking the girl from another school out. Chiaki-san's umbrella landed with a thud to her right. Letting out a deep breath to balance herself out, Hisoka lowered her leg down back to the ground.

Nearing the other with caution, she made sure Chiaki-san was knocked out (and made sure the other wasn't seriously injured in the process) before proceeding to press her balls, which she had gotten out from one of her pouches, into all three of her opponent's targets. All three lit to a bright red, blinking to show the takedown was recorded and her's.

One down.

One to go.

Then she heard shots. Snapping around, Hisoka's eyes widened as a barrage of people appeared and were about to come down upon her, balls a poised in their hands. She wouldn't be able to get away.

"Hisoka!"

She looked up just as shadowy black arms extended over her and blocked the bombardment of balls, swiping them away while large rocks were thrown at the attacking group. Turning around, she grinned upon seeing Fumi, one of his targets blinking red, donning Dark Shadow like a suit of armor on the upper part of his body.

She called out, "Fumi!" She was so glad to see him!

"Save the pleasantries for later!" Sato-san said, throwing larger rocks to stop the others and the move scattered the group. "We've got to move! Gah! Take cover!" Slamming a foot into the ground, it cracked, and Sato-san grabbed it and used it as a shield when more balls rained down on them.

"Damn it! We won't be able to move like this!" Sato grunted, holding the bolder with all his strength.

Fumi nodded in agreement before offering, "I can try and cover us if you give me a moment to gather my breath." His breathing was rather shallow, showing his energy levels lessening.

"No need," Hisoka said, both boys blinking at her. Unclasping the button to her gun holster, she pulled out her gun, grabbing three bullet darts and pushed them into the magazine and pushing it into the gun. "Sato-san, I need you to keep throwing rocks on the count of three. Fumi, cover me."

A moment of silence went by before both nodded, giving her their trust.

"One." Hisoka stood. "Two." The boys readied to move." Three!" Sato-san slammed his leg into the ground, cracking and creating rubble as he began to throw them at the students, a few cocky ones mocking them as they easily dodged. Fumi blocked a few balls aimed at them, throwing them back.

She pointed her gun between the boys straight on, over the bolder shield. Taking aim and seeing where the best target was, she shot three times, two bullets aimed for the ground and the other aimed for a train of fellow students. Not even a second later, the ground exploded beneath their enemies and sent them flying, some of them buzzing yellow sparks as the third bullet became effective. The bullet darts were shocking enough to knock a few out

"Wooo..."

"Yeah..."

Hisoka smirked at the impressed boys, who used the this to gain a knockout each while the others had gotten away. They then saw a glittery, blinding blue and white laser beam shoot into the air.

They knew where to go next.

* * *

 **Location: Left Side of Exam Battlefield, Takoba National Stadium, South of Takoba Park, Northwest of Yoyogikamizonocho, Shibuya, Eastern Tokyo, Kanto Region, Japan**

 **Date: September 6, 20XX**

 _"Hello! Erm, we seem to have a group of eight who have passed in one go! That only leaves ten more spots!"_ Mera's voice announced for the whole stadium to hear.

"I'm turning this over to you." Yuga Aoyama was leaning back on the ground as he fired his Navel Laser in the air, smiling as he stared into the bright blue sky. "By standing out like this, I can draw out people who decide to come after me," Yuga told the surprised Class President. "With your speed, you should be able to do it on your own, right?"

He would prove he was different than before.

"What are you saying all of a sudden?!" Iida hissed, looking from between the flashy student to the others that were being attracted towards the light like moths to a flame.

His body began to shake, beginning to feel the nauseating effects his Quirk. "You can hear everything I'm saying! I've always wanted to be equal with everybody else."

He would not allow his cowardice to take control anymore! He would show that he had changed since _that_ time!

Just as Iida and Aoyama were about to be swarmed with a whole lot of examinees, they heard a shot. "Give it all you've got!" They heard something shoot the ground around them and a hissing noise was heard as a sudden smoke screen covered everyone's eyesight. "Take down the enemy before they take you done!"

"Guwah!"

"Nehhh!"

"Uuuwaa!"

They turned as they saw black arms swing around from the smoke as it slowly cleared, Fumikage smacking down one examinee after another. Hisoka was just feet ahead of his, knocking out examinee after examinee, Fumikage covering her with his Quirk's arms. They were able to pass, slamming their balls into their knocked-out opponents' last targets.

And just like that, the shocked Iida and Aoyama watched as their classmates came to their aid, pushing back fellow students and aiding each other as each of them slowly passed.

"You guys?!" Iida-san exclaimed.

"Hey..." Aoyama looked around him, Quirk deactivating and lowered his body to the ground. "Everyone's getting worked up in a fuss. Enemy or friend... I can't make heads or tails of what's going on. I can't see anything around me!"

Explosions and flashes went off around them, screams and grunts from enemies taken down as the countdown to how many were left. Ashido chuckled at the confused boy, giving him a thumbs up as her acid flew around her. "It's all because of your Navel Laser, Aoyama! We were able to group up together again!" Jumping up when a wolf-like person attacked her, she flipped backward and tagged his last remaining target, before landing on her feet.

 _"It's one after another! .'s making a strong push in the final moments!"_ Mera declared in surprise. _"They're combining their powers to pass the test!"_

"Aoyama! What do you mean, equal with everyone else..." Iida took out his balls, ducking to avoid a swipe from a pair of very thin, very sharp claws, as he criticized the other. "Your standards must be off if you don't know that you are! And!" The two boys jumped before they attached their balls on two examinees at the same time. "All of this is thanks to you!"

 _"O left!"_

"...Well then." Aoyama muttered, his sparkly cape fluttering in the wind. "I guess I just can't seem to stop sparkling..."

 _"100 People! That's all folks! The exam has been completed!"_

The blonde-haired boy stiffened when he felt a hand clamp on his shoulder; walking past him was Hisoka-chan and Tokoyami. "You've grown. Good job," Hisoka-chan told him, bright indigo eyes slowly widening at her back as she passed him.

 _"Ha..."_ Mera sighed over the intercom. _"Well then, as much as it pains me to say that those of you who have passed... Sorry but you all need to withdraw from the premises."_

He couldn't help but let the watery smile pass, pressing up his red wing-shaped visor as he kept the tears from prinking the corner of his eyes. "Ah... Thanks..." He muttered to himself before breathing out and flapped his cape behind him dramatically, following after them with the rest of his class.

* * *

 ** _*Due to Takoba National Stadium's appearance based on Yoyogi National Gymnasium, I've replaced Yoyogi National Gymnasium with Takoba National Stadium and renamed Yoyogi Park to Takoba Park as that's where it is located._**

 **Author's Note: OMG! My Wi-Fi was such a little brat this weekend! If I could, I'd punish it really, really severely! It was like Friday. It was all fine, I had about half the chapter done and was like okay and it's late. I'll finish it tomorrow. But noooooo! It decided I couldn't log online at all Saturday and most of Sunday. It was only around 11:00 pm and I wasn't even in the mood to write. So here it is. I hope you like the chapter. -_-**

 **Next stop! The Provisional Hero License Exam Part 2!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: "I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 293, Favs: 207, Reviews: 257, Communities: 8, Views: 62431**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Guest- No not really. That was actually going to be the plan if not for her friends being there and at the moment before she snapped, she was brought back before that could happen. But if it didn't then that would have most likely of happening. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Vedahzii- Yup. She's one of my favorite character on RWBY. And Chiaki can mean things like thousand, light, sparkle, clear, and shining. I thought the name fit. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Prince- Chicklings! Yes! We're gonna chirp, chirp all the way downtown! Let the overprotectiveness begin! Tsuyu go and protect your Hisoka! And yeah, Camie is disguised as Himiko this Arc. I think the last chapter helped Aoyama a lot, especially after how the kidnapping had played out in THTB. Wi-Fi still isn't the best but to be honest, I think it's my laptop that's the problem (which will hopefully be replaced in due [i.e. really, really soon!] time) There's always your phone and G4 (if you have it, though) to read fanfics. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Merc 10- I love the oblivious to romance trope (if done right, that is) as it brings frustration to other characters which in turn brings me amusement to me. To be honest, the only advice that can be give is to be yourself, be honest in a relationship, compromise, give space when needed, talk to your partner, and always ALWAYS tell them you love them. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 49**

 **To Commanding Results**

* * *

 **Location: Break Room, Takoba National Stadium, South of Takoba Park, Northwest of Yoyogikamizonocho, Shibuya, Eastern Tokyo, Kanto Region, Japan**

 **Date: September 6, 20XX**

 _"100 People! That's all folks! The exam has been completed! Ha..."_ Mera-san sighed over the intercom. _"Well then, as much as it pains me to say that those of you who have passed... Sorry but you all need to withdraw from the premises."_

The rest of her class had entered the break room, meeting the other half of Class 1-A, a small group of them cheering for them. It was then announced that they would have a ten-minute interval due to a glitch they had found in the system just seconds afterward and then they'd continue the exam. That made Hisoka happy, seeing spots filled with healthy food and water bottles for those who had gotten their two 'takedowns' earlier in the exam. She was happier to see Tsuyu bounce up from her seat upon making eye contact with her and both of them made their way towards each other, Fumi tailing behind, near the corner Class 1-A had taken up, which was a relief for Hisoka that all of them had passed. A few strays sprinkled about the area.

Tsuyu smiled at her. "You passed."

"Only the first part," Hisoka reminded her. "We haven't passed the exam yet."

"Still." She snorted. "Congratulations." Hisoka let the other wrap her arms around her middle before Tsuyu spoke over her shoulder, "You too, Fumikage."

The tall boy nodded. "Of course, within this dark banquet of madness, it was possible for us to pass."

Ah... Good old Fumi.

Hisoka hugged Tsuyu back, rolling her eyes at Fumi's dramatic use of all things dark, mad, and plain, old craziness. "Yeah... You too, Tsuyu." The slightly taller girl pulled back with a smile.

Hisoka and the other two joined in with the class's chatter, some going off to get some food and drinks and some spouting how they were able to pass, over dramatizations of tall tales or just normal muttering on what happened otherwise. She explained her own adventures, describing her ex-opponent's Quirk. "I think it's illusions, though weak upon contact with how it had shattered like glass when she had come at me from the air."

"Amazing! Think of all the possibilities that can happen!" Midoriya-san's eyes sparkled, classifying the new information away inside that big brain of his (how he's able to remember all of that, Hisoka will never know...). He began to mutter to himself in true Midoriya-san manner.

"I haven't seen that in a while..." Momo chuckled as Jiro-san nodded.

"Yeah."

The green-eyed boy stopped when he realized how many eyes were on him, sheepishly giving them a grin. "Sorry..." His shoulders tensed slightly, mostly unnoticeable by those around him but Hisoka saw and frowned.

Hisoka's group grew silent. Glancing over her shoulder, brown eyes watched as Utsushimi-san passed by, one of the Shiketsu High School students tailing behind her. Hisoka looked back at Midoriya-san. "What happened?"

"We... fought last round... She had a weird quirk..." Midoriya-san looked up and frowned. "She somehow can change into other people... She was all normal but then she took on Uraraka's appearance..."

Uraraka-san shivered. "Creepy..."

He went on to explain his encounter with the busty girl, his frown deepening. "She... seems to be fixated on you, Hisoka."

She blinked. "What?" Tsuyu and Fumi echoing her.

Midoriya-san nodded. "Yeah. She kept on mentioning you during the fight, saying she wanted to know where you were and about you. It was... unsettling, to say the least."

Iida-san pushed up his glasses, exchanging a wary glance with Ojiro-san. "I don't like the sound of that. For your own safety, I think it will be wise for you to stay out of her way."

Ashido nodded furiously. "Yeah! She sounds totally uncool!"

Hisoka could see the worry in their eyes, side-glancing at Tsuyu to see that her expression was truly blank. An unusual look for the Frog Form girl, something usually expressed, even if it was just a hint, upon her face.

"That sounds like that's the best option..." Momo agreed, seeing the same thing.

"I will." Hisoka nodded, gripping Tsuyu's hand. That snapped Tsuyu from her thoughts, looking at Hisoka with a relieved gaze. She gripped back. Hisoka didn't have to look at Fumi to know what his intent was, and she thought she was supposed to be the crazed one...

With the mood more grim, Hagakure-san decided to shed some positivity and light before the second exam could start who-knew-when by being herself and jumping all around. She even pulled Ojiro-san into it. Ashido-san and Kaminari-san weren't too far off, pumping their hands in the air. Kirishima-san decided that he would too. Hisoka rolled her eyes once more at their ridiculousness and not knowing how much time this 'break' had left, decided she was going to gather some refreshments.

"Do you want anything, Tsuyu? Fumi?" Hisoka asked, slipping her hand from Tsuyu's grip and backing a few steps away.

"Grab me a water bottle, please," Fumi requested.

"I'm fine," Tsuyu declined. "I've already had something, and I don't want to eat too much least I get a cramp or something..." She rubbed her gut.

Hisoka nodded, looking around to be sure (finding Shoto sitting by himself and Bakugo-san slumping against the wall near a table with Shoji-san nearby) that Utsushimi-san was nowhere in sight, she went off to where the water bottles were on the other side of the room. Chatter from the other one hundred examinees blended together as Hisoka bobbed and weaved through them, nabbing some energy bars on the way and then two water bottles, before making her way back to her group.

She had to take a path near the walls lined with chairs as people crowded the middle of the room. Wonderful.

People...

"Excuse me," someone beside her said and Hisoka stopped, looking to her right to see shoulder-length, fawn-colored hair when suddenly a hand slammed itself right next to her face, her back making contact with the wall behind her. Utsushimi-san closed in on her, smiling brightly. "Hello, cutie!"

Welp. So much for avoiding Utsushimi-san.

"..."

She bent down, body arching until they were eye to eye, smile widening, as she tried to show off her seductive and alluring body for the other to see. Hisoka, as usual, remained oblivious to that fact.

"Are you a magician? Because whenever I look at you, everyone else disappears!"

What?

"Are you a parking ticket? 'Cause you've got fine written all over you."

Hisoka blinked. "Huh?"

"I'm not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together." Utsushimi-san leaned in so Hisoka leaned away as much as she could with a wall behind her.

"..."

"Are you sure you're not tired? You've been running through my mind all day."

Was she sick or something?

"Would you grab my arm, so I can tell my friends I've been touched by an angel?"

"No."

"Can I follow you home? 'Cause my parents always told me to follow my dreams."

"My... parents always told me to never talk to strangers. Now-"

Utsushimi-san shushed her, blinking rapidly at her, "Let's be honest... you were checking me out, weren't you?"

Now Hisoka scowled, pushing forward a bit to try and get her away. "No. No, I wasn't. Now, if you don't mind, could you please remove yourself from my person? I'd like to get back to my friends."

"Ahh. Don't be like that, cutie pie!" Utsushimi-san giggled. "Now, I seem to have lost my phone number. Can I have yours, pretty please?" She extended the vowels and certain parts of her words, trying to act cute.

Okay. This was getting uncomfortable. "Firstly, no. Secondly, my friends are waiting for me so if you would kindly move that would be the best. For both of us," she said, her tone lowering as her eyes narrowed.

The expression in Utsushimi-san's eyes had changed completely, smile frozen on her face, as they gained a darker, more dangerous glint like she was planning to eat her. Then in a flash, she was nose-to-nose with Hisoka, gaze heavy and hungry. "Why not, deary?"

"Because she's already taken," Tsuyu explained, coming to Hisoka's rescue. She snaked an arm around Hisoka's waist, who found solace in the move, pink dusting the shorter girl's cheeks.

Dark brown eyes narrowed as Utsushimi-san leaned back, crossing her arms under her large assets. "That still doesn't mean you can't give me your phone number." She fluttered her eyes at Hisoka.

"I'm/She's not interested," Tsuyu ended up saying together with Hisoka and Utsushimi-san looked like she was going to do something when one of her classmates, the one with hair all over his body, called her over and she huffed.

"So unfair," she mumbled, before bouncing up, glaring at Tsuyu, and winking at Hisoka. "I'll see you around, Darling." Utsushimi-san sashayed away, the two watching her leave before Tsuyu spoke up.

"Are you okay?"

A little creeped out. Totally uncomfortable. Upset and tired. Feeling like she wanted to scratch that chilling inch on her spine... Take your pick. "Fine... Just fine..." She sighed, leaning into the other girl. "Thanks..."

"Hmmmm."

* * *

 **Location: Battle Field, Takoba National Stadium, South of Takoba Park, Northwest of Yoyogikamizonocho, Shibuya, Eastern Tokyo, Kanto Region, Japan**

 **Date: September 6, 20XX**

Upon first entering the crumbled stadium's battlefield, debris was everywhere - pillars were overturned, buildings were in shambles, and the ground was cracked and jagged underneath Hisoka's feet. Walking proved to be a challenge if one didn't know where to step. It really had resembled the barren and desolate landscape of a natural disaster, resembling the Kamino Ward Incident, which the second part of their exam would take place. It was completely different from the first portion.

A rescue scenario. Done by Professional Rescuees from a group called HUC. She hadn't even known that was a thing. But in this world, anything was possible... The Professional Rescuees were to be scattered, grading them on their performance, as they themselves posed as civilians of all ages with various injuries or conditions. The exam would conclude once every "civilian" was evacuated successfully.

This was actually... Perfect for her... Well, mostly. Her Quirk and medical knowledge would come in handy for these types of situations. She would establish a first aid station and relief area first and told her class as such so if they were to find anyone nearby then they were to come to her after rescuing them. They had agreed to the idea, telling her that they would

"VILLAINS HAVE COMMITTED AN ACT OF TERRORISM! THE AFFECTED AREA IS THE ENTIRETY OF THE CITY! THE DESTRUCTION OF NUMEROUS BUILDINGS HAVE RESULTED IN A LARGE NUMBER OF VICTIMS! THE DAMAGE TO ROADS IS SEVER! THE FIRST RESPONSE EMERGENCY UNITY WILL BE CONSIDERABLY LATE TO ARRIVE! UNTIL THEY ARRIVE, ALL RESCUE ACTIVITIES ON SITE WILL BE LEFT TO HEROES COMMAND! SAVE EVERY LIFE YOU CAN!"

Upon the walls of the room opening up like the last time, the second stage had officially begun. And this would make the perfect area. It was flat and secure enough for everyone to begin bringing the injured.

"Be careful and hurry!" She called out as her classmates rolled out, dashing in different groups as they spread out along the disaster site. When she heard confirmations, she pulled out a hair tie and grabbed her hair, pulling it into a tight ponytail. While she could possibly help with the evacuations, her experience would better suit her here.

It was time to move!

Glancing around, with little time to spare, she counted three stragglers, a girl with long blonde hair wearing a green dress and blue bow wrapped around her middle with two tanned boys that looked similar to one another, but the left wore a red suit and yellow goggles and the right wore a yellow suit with red goggles, nearby. Going up to them, she asked, "Do either of you have medical or first aid experience?"

The girl raised her hand. "I have first aid."

Hisoka nodded. "Good. You're with me." She then turned to the two boys. "I need you two to begin moving these tables off to the side. We will be having the injured here in moments and need all the room we can get." She could already see some Heroes coming back. "Go! Now!" She glared, flaring some killer intent at them, before turning around as they scrambled to do as they were told.

Soon enough, injured civilians were brought to this area, Hisoka signaling them when some were looking around. "Place them here." She pointed to the empty area on the right where the less wounded would go where the girl in green was in charge of. The other casualties were to be on the left where Hisoka would look over them and begin first aid on her first civilian, one with a broken arm and a sprained ankle and bleeding that came from his head, asking them how they were.

* * *

 **Location: Stands, Takoba National Stadium, South of Takoba Park, Northwest of Yoyogikamizonocho, Shibuya, Eastern Tokyo, Kanto Region, Japan**

 **Date: September 6, 20XX**

Shota Aizawa watched his brats (or kittens as he liked to mentally call them) swarm like little ants all over the place, some in clumps while others went off on their own. Class 1-A didn't have a lot of rescue experience but even he had to say he was impressed with how they were handling the situation. Not that he'd ever tell them. No one needed to get a swelled head, after all.

Tired eyes wandered from one area to the next, catching the laser beam from Ayoama's Quirk to the right and bits of ice from Todoroki coming from the left as it helped stabilize a slowly crumbling building and another student had moved to help lead the trapped 'civilians' out. Finally, they landed near an open area, where the 'break room' had originally been and watched one of his more... maybe even most troublesome... maybe... student as she took control of the makeshift emergency aid area with a fiery determination.

Hisoka Matsushita...

He watched as she went from one wounded to the next, having the less injured move over so her attention would focus on the heavier injuries. She ordered those around her to help with making sure everything was in order and civilians were calm, a bit disorderly at first as there was a conflict between some Heroes-in-training who thought they were too good to take orders from a 'girl' (while he couldn't hear exactly what was said he could read lips pretty well and what was said made his eyes narrow and blood boil. Those were _his_ brats.) but with a harden glare and whatever she had told them had made the small group of boys' pale. (He did a little as well... He... wondered if she had learned that...)

Then there were the civilians. There was a bit of problem from both their acting and from the use of her Quirk to help 'heal' them. But the girl eventually handled it, calming them down and telling them that stressing themselves out would not only put themselves in more danger but all those around them. After all, who knew if there were any Villains still lurking about wanting to cause some form of chaos. She did have a point. An older civilian had said something to her but with a whisper to him had made him entirely grateful to stay still as she wrapped the bandages around his ribcage.

After that, no one made any more trouble for her, and Matsushita soon took full control easily over everyone, even incoming examinees not from her class.

"Hey! Eraserhead! Hey!"

He withheld a sigh, grumbling to himself as he glanced at the grinning woman sitting a couple of seats to his right. "What now?"

"Who's that girl in the emergency aid area?" Joke asked, kicking her feet up and down like a child.

He jerked an eyebrow. "Which one?"

"The one who threatened to castrate those troublemaking boys." Ah... So, she saw that too, huh... (Shota reminded himself mentally that he would have to mention something to Matsushita about that later.) "She's one of yours, right?"

He nodded, staying silent for a moment as he weighed his options and then opened his mouth to speak, "Hisoka Matsushita. Her Quirk is healing."

"Wow! Really?! That's so cool!" Joke's eyes widened, sparkling as an intrigued gleam entered them before she looked back down at his student who moved onto another wounded civilian, an elderly man who cradled his right arm. "Healing Quirks are quite rare! It must be really interesting to have one around!"

Shota shrugged. That was one way of putting things.

Troublesome.

Black eyes glanced back down, wondering silently about who was going to pass and who would fail this exam.

* * *

 **Location: Battle Field, Takoba National Stadium, South of Takoba Park, Northwest of Yoyogikamizonocho, Shibuya, Eastern Tokyo, Kanto Region, Japan**

 **Date: September 6, 20XX**

"We're almost at a safe place! Just hang in there! I have a friend waiting for us that'll heal you right up!" Izuku told the coughing child. He made sure to run carefully, avoiding examinees, Heroes, and debris alike while making sure the bleeding boy he held in his arms wasn't getting too jostled around.

The boy groaned, "Ugh..."

He stopped just feet before the makeshift shelter, eyes widening as there were already so many injured people already there. "There are already this many?!" Hisoka was buzzing about, moving from one patient to the next with an extreme speed, others following her movements as she barked out orders when she could. "Woooo..." He mumbled in amazement.

"You!" A blonde girl dressed in green, a bow wrapped around her waist, bangles around her neck and wrists and boots, called him over. "Let me see that boy!"

"Ah- Right!" Midoriya sat the boy down gently before he made his way over to the girl, explaining his injuries, "He's got a head injury and is bleeding a bit, but the wound does not appear to be very deep. His responses are normal as well!"

"...Got it!" The girl tilted his head around slowly, wiping a bit of dirt off his cheek, cleaning off the wound before placing a bandage on it. "Ok, let's move him over to the space on the right."

Midoriya nodded, about to head to where she asked him too when the sound of a massive explosion came from nearby on the stadium wall. Everyone turned to the source of the blast, and as dust from the explosion faded away, the Heroes-in-training stiffened.

"WHAT?!"

'Villains' dressed in black and grey bodysuits invaded from the hole in the wall, coming in the dozens. At the head of them was a massive figure of a black orca-like boss, deep eyes surveying the evacuation site with cool and malicious intent. The tall, dorsal fin on his spine was a dead giveaway to his identity.

"No way..."

"Is that?!"

"Th-that's Gang Orca!" Izuku gapped.

 _"WITH THE APPEARANCE OF THE VILLAINS, THE PURSUIT AS BEGUN! HERO CADETS WHO ARE ON LOCATION, YOU MUST SUPPRESS THESE VILLAINS AND CONTINUE TO CARRY ON YOUR RESCUE EFFORTS!"_

Brown eyes snapped to the head 'Villain', widening as she paled. They sent in the Rank Ten Hero for this?! They weren't playing around at all! She had to defend the injured while others treated them. She clenched her fists.

Then she spotted Midoriya and that was her opportunity. "Midoriya! Distract them!"

He whipped his head around, knowing just what to do. "Go! Get everyone evacuated!" Shindou-san then began to help him.

She nodded. "Right!" Standing up, she could see that the 'civilians' were beginning to panic just as anyone would in this type of situation. This would not work out if they were in a panic. "Everyone!" She shouted and the other examinees that had been helping her before had quietened those around them. "I need you all to calm down and listen to me! There is a Villain the area and we need to leave. You will be safe as long as you follow our directions. We will keep you safe! We will protect you! But you need to listen to me if you want to all safely return to your loved ones in one piece!" After a moment of silence, she nodded to herself and began listing out orders, "Civilians that can walk, I want you to begin following the Heroes over there in a steady fashion." She pointed to the girl in green who had raised her hand. "Children and elderly go first."

"Follow me," the girl in green began, helping a child in a cap stand. "This way. Quickly now." A few other Heroes-in-training stood by and helped people stand as she led them away along the safe path. The Heroes-in-training stood in a protective stance as the area was slowly evacuated.

Hisoka turned her attention to the others that were more injured civilians left behind "Those who have been taken care of, begin following as well. If you need help, say something and a Hero will help you."

One by one, they followed behind the others until the last Heroes-in-training tried to take care of the goons, ice and wind taking care of most of them. Hisoka followed up the back, snapping her head back when she turned to check on the civilians and one of the examinees beside her shouted, "Not good! We've been breached! They're heading straight for us!"

"Not on my watch." Hisoka said, turning around with her back to the group, exclaiming, "Go! Continue with the evacuation. I'll hold them off!" She pulled out her gun as the goons ran at them full speed, some slipping out of Shindou-san's attack, the ground cracking and breaking below them.

Taking out a few orange bullet darts mixed in with a few pink bullet darts, she aimed, holding her weapon steady as she took a deep breath. As the pretend Villains got nearer, she waited for a millisecond before pulling the trigger four times. Four orange bullet darts made their way along the ground and the second they made contact, the earth exploded and sent four out of five goons into the air. She aimed at the fifth one, missing him three times and just as they got close enough, Hisoka ran at them. She then spun on the heel of her boot and lifted her leg, kicking them in the gut, and sending them back into the group of goons. She saw others from her class join in on the fray, grinning upon seeing everyone working together.

She jumped back before something goopy landed where she previously stood, flipping in the air to dodge the oncoming barrage of attacks from goons avenging their fallen comrades.

She wouldn't be able to hold up much longer...

Glancing over her shoulder, she saw her group of civilians far away from harm.

Good.

Gripping yellow bullet darts then, she attacked once more, aiming further away and got some that were about to attack at Fumi. Sparks of yellow buzzed around them as the goons fells to the ground with a _thud_. But before she could do anymore a blaring signal blasted through her eardrums.

 _"Erm... If I could have your attention please!"_ Mera-san announced over the intercom, the stadium suddenly in silence as his voice echoed. " _All stationed members of the HUC have been rescued from the crisis area! This may be considerably selfish of me, but with that, I must bring these provisional license examinations to a close!"_

"It's over already?" Hisoka muttered with a frown.

 _"After we tally the scores, I will present the results of the examination to you all here. Those who have suffered injuries please direct yourselves to the medical office. The rest of you, please change back into your normal clothes and await further instructions, thank you."_

Huh... So, it really was...

Brown eyes looked upward, shoulders slouching in tiredness as she stared at the all-encompassing sky as a smattering of low-level flat clouds were spread out to the horizon, obstructing portions of the sky. The heavenly sun rays gleamed outlined the cotton-ball clouds in a blazing glow. She could distantly hear the voices that called her name growing nearer.

It was finally over...

* * *

 **Location: Center Field, Takoba National Stadium, South of Takoba Park, Northwest of Yoyogikamizonocho, Shibuya, Eastern Tokyo, Kanto Region, Japan**

 **Date: September 6, 20XX**

Now that everyone was clothed back in their school uniforms and injuries looked at, they all gathered about on a stage that held a jumbotron, as they lined up to hear Mera-san's announcements regarding the results. Her semi-tired class was gathered; they all looked to the still tired looking Mera-san who leaned over his podium.

"Hello everyone and thank you for waiting. You have all worked hard and I will now begin by presenting the results. But before that, I have just a few words..." Mera-san held up two fingers. "In terms of how we went about evaluating you, between us members of the Hero Public Safety Commission and our colleagues from the HUC, we had two systems of point deduction that were combined to evaluate your performance. In short... We were examining bot the nature and quality of your conduct in situations of crisis." With his hand splayed out towards the screen, it clicked on, lighting up to display an amalgamate of writing. "The names of those who passed will be displayed here in alphabetical order. With that in mind, please go ahead and review your results."

Hisoka held Tsuyu's hand, who gripped it tightly in a nervous hold. She could feel her limbs grow heavy as lead as she shuffled over towards the front, pulling Tsuyu with her. Fumi followed close behind, his shoulders tense and breath hitched. She slowly looked down the list, not sure if she wanted to find out...

"I did it..." Hisoka muttered out, not believing the screen. "I passed..."

Tsuyu spun around, her eyes wide as she gripped Hisoka's shoulders. "We passed!" She wrapped her arms around her, crying out happily, "We actually passed!"

Hisoka could hear cheering around her mixed with groans and moans of sorrow and depression from those who weren't up on the screen. Fumi had cheered with the class, raising a fist high in the air. Tsuyu's laugh echoed in her ears.

They did it... They had actually done it...

She had passed!

She had actually passed...

She wondered what her mother would think. Would she be proud of her? Would she still accept her as she went further down the Hero path? Would she... love her until the very end? How silly of her to think that...

Would... _he_ be proud of her?

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yo! A little late for Christmas but here it is! I'm happy to say that's all done! Yaaaa! Now, I'm not going to say much of anything but my computer... Wi-Fi... You are both dead to me... But rejoice! I've got a new computer and will be writing the next chapter on it for next week! Now, it's very late and I've had a very, very, very busy weekend (and I'm sure all you have as well. Tell me about them! What did you get? What did you do? How was your Christmas? I really would like to know!) I am heading to bed. See you all next weekend! Maybe...**

 **Also. -throws things at you all- Here! A present of cuteness!**

 **Tetsuya: www._deviantart._com/_nightmarezanez/_art/_Tetsuya-Kurosawa-Merry-Christmas-2018-778238730**

 **Hisoka: www._deviantart._com/_nightmarezanez/_art/_Hisoka-Matsushita-Merry-Christmas-2018-778238352**

 **HAPPY HOLIDAYS, MERRY CHRISTMAS, AND HAVE A WONDERFUL NEW YEARS!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: "I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 295, Favs: 210, Reviews: 260, Communities: 8, Views: 63808**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Prince- Yes. We all love Tsuyu and Hisoka so much. ^^ And I love cheesy pickup lines. They can be soooo funny! Though I can think Tsuyu would most likely say them Hisoka would. Yes, Hisoka did. She is not above threatening bodily harm (that's Mama Haru's influence, for sure) if it means getting her way or when in the injured come first. Hmmm... I read fanfics on the mobile all the time. I don't see anything wrong with that but to each their own. And I hope you get that new laptop soon! My new one is so wonderful and precious! It is my new child! Hehehe. -cries- I don't have the Switch. I hope to get it someday. One day. -looks over the rainbow- Someday over the rainbow, I shall get one! Oooo! A puzzle master. Nice. What's hmu mean? And see! I did update too!**

 **sketchtheunicorn- Hehehe. I was wondering when someone going to ask this. You don't know how hard I laughed when I first saw this review. But yeah, you have a point. But Hisoka does want to help in the best way possible and in the BNHA world, with Heroes being on the top and such she sees that being one of the best ways to do it. If she doesn't make it as a Hero, a doctor or some medical profession is her back up career. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Jarhead- Merry Christmas to you as well. How was yours? What did you get? My Christmas was wonderful (got to spend it with friends, family, and some wonderful alcohol) and I was happy with what I got. And Camie wasn't the true Camie in this arc. It was actually Toga using her Quirk to disguise as Camie. So, yeah... I wouldn't want someone like her in the future either... -_- I hope everything lightens up in the future! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 50**

 **To Term**

* * *

 **Location: Alleyway Far From Takoba National Stadium, Unknown**

 **Date: September 6, 20XX**

Camie walked down the alleyway with a skip in her step, moonlight casting dark shadows behind her as she let out a giggle. She felt her body fill itself with delight and pleasure after today. A light breeze blew through, shaking her hair behind as her body began to ripple and shift. Bits of peach goo began to melt down her face and the rest of her body, the clothes staying the same, falling off her to reveal a grinning Himiko Toga. Her smaller body made the clothes a bit baggy on her with the hat she had taken from the Shiketsu girl.

Her phone ringing, she picked it out from her pocket, grinning at seeing who it was and answered the call. Before she could say hello, a voice hissed through the speaker, _"I finally got through to you! Where were you and what the hell have you been doing this whole time?! Toga!"_

Himiko let out another laugh as she answered, "I was off playing some delightful games!"

 _"Do not neglect to make regular contact!"_ Compress said, sighing. _"If just one of us is caught then it puts all of us in danger!"_

"Don't worry, that's not a problem." Himiko waved him off. "I've been living all this time without being found, after all. And what's more, my little excursion turned out to be quite fruitful. Tomura'll be so happy!" She held up a little vail, drops of blood held beautifully within. Ah... She could feel herself heating up again! Oh! She really mustn't cheat on her Darling but seeing blood, no matter who's, always railed her up.

Oh, how happy she had been when she had seen her Darling! She had even been able to talk with her and little Izuku too! She got to watch her fight and it had made her want to go over there and kiss her so much. But she couldn't and that made her quite sad... That didn't stop her from finishing some business with a certain someone after seeing her Darling's wonderful fight. She was sure her Darling would love what she had done after if she knew. For now...

Well, surprises were always the best.

(That didn't stop the murderous intent and the horrific images that would have made a lesser man puke she had of that little frog bitch for getting in the way! And she held her Darling's hand too! Darling was hers! Hers! She was this close to getting her phone number! She would not allow her to get away with this! Her Darling would understand! She would take care of that frog bitch eventually and then they would finally be together!)

She was this close to getting her phone number too!

 _"What are you babbling about?"_

Himiko twirled the vail around just a bit, watching the drops of red dance within, exclaiming, "Well, I've obtained little Izuku's blood!" It was such wonderful information she was sure her boss would love to have. She couldn't help but let out a laugh, excited for the future with her Darling.

* * *

 **Location: Common Area, First Floor of Heights Alliance, South Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: September 7, 20XX**

After the conclusion of the exam, they had been allowed to relax the rest of the day, much to the heavy relief for most of her classmates, everyone either slipping off to get some needed rest or choosing to relax in and watch some TV. Hisoka had chosen the former, napping until dinner time. However, the news had been a period of transience that might of not what they had needed but...

Both Shoto and Bakugo-san had failed to pass the exam.

They were quiet, staying in their rooms until today, or so everyone thought as most came down to see Midoriya-san and Bakugo-san vacuuming. Hisoka had wondered why the two were rather quiet, their faces filled with bandages and bruises littering their body, and she had a standing order from Aizawa-sensei to not heal them or else (told from Midoriya-san himself after he had told her about their fight early that morning) when she had cooked breakfast as usual. Hisoka knew that 'or else' would be painful so she complied, setting some food for the two before they had begun their work.

Fumi said nothing when he had come up shortly after, her class dressed in their uniform following behind him and their shocking exclamations after learning what had happened before they left.

"THEY GOT INTO A FIGHT?!"

"HOUSE ARREST?!"

"How idiotic!"

"Nonsense!"

"Are they seriously that dumb?!"

"Unbelievable...!"

Hisoka worked idly in the kitchen as she finished packing everything up and either placing it in the fridge or in the large two-tier lunchbox before she wrapped it up in a dull red cloth. Then she grabbed a small goodie bag she had made beforehand before she glanced over to see Bakugo-san furrowed brow and clenched jaw, blood pressure steadily rising while Midoriya-san kept his head bowed, worry evident on his face.

Walking from the kitchen, Iida-san was cauterizing his friend for the mess he had gotten into, saying how lucky he had gotten off with just house arrest. Shoto was fixing his tie when he had asked Bakugo-san about their supplementary lessons with a questioning glance and was only met with a frustrated hiss.

"Shut up... It's not of your damn business."

"Whatever." The boy shrugged. "Well then, I'll leave you to your cleaning then. Enjoy!" Shoto said, leaving after that.

Tsuyu snorted at his parting comment, waiting at the door with Fumi for her. Hisoka stopped just moments away from the duo and before the two boys. "Hey, I've made some extra food for you two. It's in the fridge right now so heat it up when either of you get hungry. Okay?"

"Thank you, Hisoka-chan!" Midoriya-san gave her a bright smile. "That's really nice of you! Your food is amazing!"

"Un." Hisoka nodded in thanks.

Red narrow eyes glared at her. "As if I want any of your shitty food, one eye!" Bakugo-san shouted, raising a fist at her.

Hisoka gave him an unimpressed look. "I have two eyes, Bakugo-san. You need to come up with better nicknames."

"Shut up!"

"Kacchan!" Midoriya-san's hands flailed around.

"Hisoka!" Fumi called out. He was outside with Tsuyu, holding open the door. It was then Hisoka noted they were the last to leave.

"Coming!" She said before turning to Bakugo-san. "Eat the 'shitty' food if you want or leave it alone. It really doesn't matter to me. That's on you." Hisoka shrugged. "It'll get eaten one way or another." It always did. Turning on the heel of her shoe, she left, closing the door to Bakugo-san's explosions and Midoriya-san's worrisome nature and trailed between the two.

"He's going to eat it," Fumi acknowledged, tapping away at his phone.

"Totally," Tsuyu agreed, grabbing Hisoka's free hand, the other holding the bento box.

Hisoka nodded. "Yup."

* * *

 **Location: Front Hallway, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: September 7, 20XX**

They put away their things and changed their outside shoes, placing their other pair into their assigned cubbies. Hisoka had just closed the door to her locker cubby, a small bag of cookies still in her hands, and glanced at Iida-san, the glasses-wearing boy was chopping his arms, directing them to move along so they wouldn't block the way.

"Got it, everybody?! Don't break the line! Move swiftly! We're heading to Ground Beta!" Iida-san shouted, some of the students following him as they moved in single file.

"You know, you're breaking the line." Sero-san started, chuckling as he pointed at the taller male.

"The president's dilemma!" Iida-san cried, freezing in mid-motion. He actually looked like he was about to cry. Hisoka shook her head fondly as she went to get in line with Tsuyu, the other giggling.

"Since he wasn't at the entrance ceremony, I'm guessing Mr. Aizawa has something else to do this time too," she heard Uraraka-san think out loud.

"Well, I guess things aren't that different from four months ago, after all," Ojiro-san said. The two then proceeded to strike up a conversation about the difference from the beginning of the year to now.

Hisoka headed towards the back, Fumi already gone ahead of them and was happy that Tsuyu stuck around for her. But they paused when they heard a certain little shit, Hisoka decided he was not worth the energy to cut up (the threat of castration was a different story, however), speak up, "I heard the news, Class 1-A!"

Some of the class paused to see what the fuss was about. Monoma was leaning against some lockers, acting like he owned the place, before holding up two fingers with a mocking grin. "Two people! You guys had two people fail the Provisional License Exam?! What a joke!"

Kirishima-san raised an eyebrow, hand on his chin, as he asked, "Well then, was it only you who failed again this time?"

"Sorry, everybody," Shoto muttered, looking away.

Hisoka nudged him with her elbow. "Don't let it get to you."

"He's just trying to get a rise out of you." Tsuyu added. "You'll pass next time."

"First you don't succeed then try, try again and all that."

He glanced at them, giving her a small smile. "Thanks..." He mumbled.

Monoma crackled which promoted Kirishima-san to ask who failed. As it turned out, all of Class 1-B had passed. Well, good for them. Kendo-san gave her classmate a tired and apathetic look, used to his behavior.

Hisoka waved to her when she glanced at her, and she grinned, coming over as some of the others did. Tetsutetsu-san slammed a hand with Kirishima-san.

"I just wanted to say thank you for the cookies you gave us before. Everyone enjoyed them," Kendo-san said, smiling brightly.

Hisoka had given her a large goodie bag to share when they had come to collect Monoma after his stunt with the dorms. "There's a lot more if you ever want to get any." The stash she kept on making for her own class kept on depleting as quick as the blue hedgehog that liked to run fast.

Kendo-san nodded. "I'd love that."

"Hey, you guys are holding up the back here..." Shinsou-san said, walking up behind them with his class.

"Shinsou-san..." Hisoka muttered, watching him. Iida-san apologized loudly for the trouble they caused. Huh... She smiled to herself, seeing the determination swelling around him

"Please don't show me any more lame things." He walked past them. He paused just as he was going to move along past her when she called to him. "What?"

"Here." She passed along sweets to him, grabbing his hand and leaving it in them when he had made no move to grab them. "You've gotten stronger. I hope we get to fight each other again soon."

He only blinked at her when Tsuyu grabbed her hand, muttering how they need to move along, and that Iida-san was starting to grow impatient. Hisoka could feel his eyes on the back of her head as the school made their way to Ground Beta.

* * *

 **Location: Ground Beta, East Side Of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: September 7, 20XX**

"Hello! It's me, your beloved tiny mammalian principal." The principal stood, waving to his students on a small stool that sat on the large stage, so he could reach the microphone. He went into a speech about his fur, diet, and lifestyle. Some students yawned around Hisoka; she spotted Kaminari-san standing behind Ojiro-san, playing with his tail. He swatted it between his hands. She had seen him do that before.

It was best not to dwell on that...

Hisoka snapped to attention when she heard Nezu-san bring up what happened at Kamino. "What's thrown my lifestyle out of whack is the 'incident' you all know about, the one that happened over summer break. The loss of our pillar. The effects of that incident have begun to manifest themselves even faster than one could have imagined. Moving forward, our society likely awaits great difficulties. Those of you in the Department of Heroes will likely see the most striking effects."

Hisoka clenched her fist, trying to keep her mind and dark thoughts still in order to pay attention.

"And for the Hero Internships that many of you second and third years are engaged with, even more so than ever, it is critical an awareness of the crisis and act accordingly."

"Hero Internships... Maybe it's like the field training we did before..." Tsuyu mused, finger tapping her chin.

Nezu-san sighed. "My apologies for bringing down the mood with such a heavy topic. But know that right now, the adults out there are doing the best they can to deal with it. And I like nothing else than for you all to develop into individuals who will take over their efforts. All of you, whether from the U.A. Staff, the General Department, the Department of Support, or the Department of Heroes. Do not forget that you are the successors to this society."

Successors, huh... Hisoka was unable to stop the flash of _him_ appearing in her mind or the bad feeling growing in the pit of her gut. No. Never him. ( _Madness. Never ending. Could one outrun it? Time and time again it was there. There had to be a way.)_ That would not happen. _(Listen to the resonated sound of silence. It was always there - a constant companion beside them all. It was there, mocking them. Engulfed in a never-ending blanket of pure emptiness. Infinitive. Mocking her. Soon...)_

She would never turn out like him. ( _You should have seen it. Open your eyes to the endless pit of darkness that surrounded you as it swallowed you whole. Doing it over and over and over and over and over again.)_

Never... _(Rather it be of this madness - whether much that was glorious - whether all that was profound - had not sprung from desires of a thought - it had been true to these sweet, crazy conversations of split sentences.)_

 _Crack..._

 _Please... Please... Please... Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. **Please. Please. PleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePlea-**_

Brown eyes snapped up, widening at the rough barks from Hound Dog, U.A.'s lifestyle counselor, breaking from her thoughts.

What?

Huh...

Her eyebrows furrowed into a frown. What had she been thinking about again?

Well.

No matter.

She paid attention to the rest of the announcements, ignoring the gut feeling inside her.

* * *

 **Location: Class 1-A, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: September 7, 20XX**

"Well then...starting today, we'll be resuming our normal classroom activities," Aizawa-sensei announced, closing the attendance book with a sharp _snap_. "I know you've all been through a lot, some more than others." He said, looking to a few specific students. Hisoka huffed. "But now is the time to renew yourselves. To help reach your full potential, despite today's activities being limited to a classroom lecture, this semester we'll have even tougher training than before."

Hisoka rubbed her upper right arm. She could already feel the phantom pains that would for sure come with this _tougher training_. That would not stop her though! She (and her class, she reminded herself) would get through this! They would grow and become what they all strived to become.

Hisoka nodded to herself.

Right!

"Excuse me, sensei. If I may?" Tsuyu raised her hand. At his nod, she continued, "I was wondering if you could please...tell us more about the hero internships mentioned in the opening ceremony?"

"That's right, the principal did mention something like that," Sero-san said to Fumi, leaning over his chair.

Fumi nodded, arms crossed over his desk. "I'm interested as well."

"It seems to be something that most upperclassmen are involved in, too," Momo added.

Aizawa-sensei scratched his head, yawning. "I was planning to tell you all about it some other time... but now that I think about it..." His head hung tiredly. "I suppose it's more logical for me to tell you sooner than later." He snapped his attention back to his students, a serious gleam in his eyes. "Put simply, there are Hero activities done off-campus. Think of it like a more formalized version of the field training you did with the Pro Heroes you worked with before."

"Wow! I didn't know there was a system like that!" Uraraka-san exclaimed, and then she paused, finally realizing something, and promptly freaked out. "What was the point of all the struggles we went through for the Sports Festival then?!" She screamed, slapping a hand against her desk as she stood suddenly from her seat.

She had a point... "If we have these internships anyway, then it wouldn't matter if we were getting scouted..." Hisoka stated, resting her head against her palm as her elbow sat against her desk, feeling a headache beginning to form. She had been having those a lot more lately...

"The Hero Internships are an opportunity for you to make use of the connections you made at the Sports Festival," Aizawa-sensei answered. Black eyes narrowing, Uraraka-san froze mid-slap as their teacher went onto explain, "They're not linked to classes at all, but rather managed at the discretion of students themselves. That being the case, if you made no such connections at the Sports Festival, I imagine it'd be very difficult to participate in such activities. In the past, each office would conduct their own recruiting efforts, but it often caused a lot of trouble because they would fight over U.A. students. And that's why it is the way it is now. If that addresses everything, sit down."

Uraraka-san's shoulders slumped in shame, bowing her head before she sat back down. "I-I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions..."

Aizawa-sensei sighed again, waving her off. "Because you have acquired your Provisional Licenses, you are now eligible to participate in formal, longer-term activities. In the past, there weren't very many examples of first-year students with licenses, but with the rise of the Villains, we are very deliberately thinking about your participation." He tapped against his stand. "Also, you will be expected to write about your experiences, but I'll properly explain all of that as well as your next steps at a later time. I've got some matters to tend to."

The thought the Hero Internships excited Hisoka. This was an opportunity she couldn't waste. There had to be something she could take away with this - learn new things and experience what she really hadn't been able to since she had been... Well, kidnapped by her mother. Thoughts of that moment left a sour taste in her mouth and so she let out a sigh.

Turning, he walked to the door, opening it, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Alright... Sorry for keeping you waiting... Mic." Aizawa-sensei said leaving and the excited English teacher came in with a shout.

Well, at least their regular lessons weren't boring...

* * *

 **Location: Shooting Range Training Ground, East Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: September 7, 20XX**

Later that afternoon, once classes were over, Hisoka had made her way to the shooting range hoping to find Snipe-sensei there. She felt jittery, just like when she had been waiting for the announcements for those who had passed or failed the Provisional Hero License Exam. Kami-sama... She felt like a kid at a candy store... This was a rather... new feeling. Not a bad one, mind her, but it was usually reserved for Fumi, Aunty, Uncle, and her mother...

Her hope had not been crushed, finding the Pro Hero just as he walked out of the storage room. "Ah... Matsushita, what brings you here?" He greeted her as he closed the door, tone light and happy.

"I wanted to show you something, sensei!"

"Oh, really?" If he didn't have his mask on, Hisoka was sure she would see him raise an eyebrow at her from the mirth his voice held, "And what might that be?" The man's arms crossed over his chest.

Pulling from her bag, she showed him her new Provisional Hero License with a grin. "I passed the exam!"

"Congratulations! I'm proud of you!" He slapped a hand on her shoulder. "See? I told you that you would be able to pull through just fine!"

"Un!" She nodded.

"How was the exam?"

Hisoka stayed silent for a moment before answering, "...It was... interesting, I guess."

"You guess?"

"It was unexpected, and I was able to put a lot of my experience to use." She began to tell him about both parts, not mentioning Utsushimi-san. She had a feeling it would be a bad decision to say something about the strange girl to the Pro Hero and she honestly wasn't sure why. Well, no matter. Snipe-sensei just seemed very enthusiastic to hear about the exam overall. "And then I used the gun to help out with the goons, so the other examinees could lead the civilians away."

"Awesome! So, your weapon is holding up for you then?"

"It is," she answered. "It's working really well, and I have you to thank for that, sensei. If it wasn't for you, I'm not sure where I'd be right now." She bowed her head in respect to him. "Thank you for guidance and taking care of me, Snipe-sensei. I hope to still be in your care for a while longer."

Her eyes opened when she felt a hand on her head, moving from side to side. "You are a good student, Matsushita, but still a long way to go. You are dedicated, kind, and I'm glad to have taught you thus far. I will be more than happy to continue teaching you."

She had to stop the blush from taking over her face as she straightened out her hair after she stood up. "Un..." She was unable to look at him.

Just before he was able to say something else, another student came inside, calling out to him. "Sensei! We have a situation."

Snipe-sensei sighed. "Who is it this time?"

"Takahashi and Suzuki, sensei."

"Again?!"

The student nodded. "Mikasa is holding them off and told us to come and get you."

"Alright, I'm coming." He turned and walked to the door, stopping and looked over his shoulder. "I'll see you this weekend, Matsushita. Be prepared, I'll be upping your training from now on."

"Yes, sensei," Hisoka said, shoulders stiffening with resolve.

* * *

 **Location: Small Conference Room, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 ** _Date of Report: September 10, 20XX  
Class/Department: Hero Course, Class 1-A  
Student Name: Hisoka Matsushita  
Date of Birth: November 19th, 19XX  
Chronological Age: 16 Years Old_**

Matsushita: [frowns] I thought I was supposed to be having a session with Recovery Girl this week.

Aizawa: [shakes head] She's had other business she had to attend to.

Matsushita: Oh... Okay.

 _Initial Impressions: 'Matsushita is still quiet but seems to be slightly upset at the fact she couldn't have the session with Recovery Girl. Due to her Quirk and recent events, it is most likely related to the Hero Internships.'_

Aizawa: Does that upset you?

Matsushita: [shrugs] It doesn't matter, really.

Aizawa: Okay. Then, how have you been?

Matsushita: Good. A bit tired, I guess.

Aizawa: Why are you tired?

Matsushita: Just tired. A lot has happened, after all. The exam, all the training, and everything that keeps us busy.

 _Side Note: 'She's hiding something. There are bags under her eyes again. It worries me.'_

Aizawa: [nods] True. Have you not been sleeping well?

Matsushita: ...

 _Side Note: 'She doesn't say anything for a while. It feels like she has closed herself off again. I will need to come back to this another time. For now, I will let it go.'_

Aizawa: You have passed the Provisional Exam. Did you enjoy it?

Matsushita: [brightens up] I did, for the most part. I'm happy I was able to put my medical knowledge to use.

Aizawa: I saw that you had made the old breakroom into a makeshift first aid.

Matsushita: [nods] Since I had the most knowledge about first-aid and such and I know how to deal with injured, that's where I was needed the most. But it wasn't just me out there. As more civilians came, others had come to help.

Aizawa: You took charge from the beginning.

 _Side Note: 'Matsushita is usually on the sidelines, helping as support, just as her Quirk and style mainly is. It was a surprise to me when she took charge. She doesn't seem to have liked to very much, though.'_

Matsushita: Yeah... Someone had too. I wasn't sure who knew what or what their Quirk would be, so it was just easier to do that and then direct who needed to go where. [smiles] Mother says that sometimes you need to take charge, even when you don't want too. That either you run the day, or the day will run you.

Aizawa: Did you not want to take charge then?

Matsushita: [shrugs] Who knows what would have happened if I didn't.

 _End Notes: 'Matsushita talks about her mother with fondness and love just as most children have with their parent. But there is also an almost idolized undertone to it. It brings to question just how she was raised due to her parental situation. I will try and learn more about her mother next session.'_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Ahhhhhh. A good ending to this I shall say (which I say a lot but eh.) and the first chapter written on the new laptop I got for Christmas which is just as wonderful! There's been quite a lot this Arc, discovering new things, creating stuff, and a whole lot over this year if I say so. Hisoka's been through a lot and who knows what will happen next Arc. (I do~!) What do you all want to see? Should Hisoka get involved with the hideout raid? Should she have a Hero Internship? If so, which Hero do you think would benefit her most?**

 **Yaaaa! How was all of your Christmas', my dear readers? Mine was good. And I got some good things other than the new laptop (which I'm still gushing over! Hehehehe!) such as some candy, a bit of cash, and some body lotion. ^^ What did you all get?**

 **There are many things to look forward too with many new things I'd like to with THTB and then there will be Tetsuya's story as well. I won't tell you much, but it will be up soon (hopefully before January 12th, 2019!) and its goanna be... interesting! Though I will need to tell you all! Once I begin Tetsuya's story, THTB chapters will be written every other weekend, alternating with Tetsuya's story. So, instead of at least four chapters a month, there'll be two for THTB and two for Tetsuya's story. Hopefully! ^^ And there won't be any new chapter next week due to putting the final touches for the beginning of the new Arc for THTB and Tetsuya's story. And the title for Tetsuya's new story willllll beeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... -drum roll-**

 ** _Wilted Lilac!_**

 **Just thought you all wanted to know what it's going to be like next year!**

 **Boy oh boy. I can't wait for the next Arc to happen! And just in time too with 2018 ending and 2019 beginning in less than a day (from where I live, anyway) and I have all of you to thank for keeping up with my craziness and with this a-little-over-a-year-old story! I don't think I wouldn't be where I am without any of you or my precious, most helpful Beta, Ana. You all have to thank you a lot for putting up with me (though she's probably just as crazy as I am! Love ya, Ana!) I am also proud to say we've hit 200k words and 50 chapters in total!**

 **HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: "I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 296, Favs: 216, Reviews: 265, Communities: 11, Views: 66295**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **AubreyKuwata- It's cool. So as long as you enjoy my content then take as long as you like. ^^ Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Prince- I totally forget... What's your DA username? Ahahahha. I'd love to chat with you anytime! Yes. Yes. Fight oh! Let Class-1A unite! And we're back to school. Snipe is like a second dad. Watch out Aizawa... You might get dethroned... Heh. My New Years was good. I got to have fun with friends and family and drink! Yaaaaa! Well, I'm glad you get to pet all the french bulldogs all you want! Personally, I like super fluffy dogs! (And yes, there will be many flower analogies in Wilted Lilac.) You're not late. You're never late! Everyone's just early. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Vedahzii- Well, you don't have to wait any further! Wilted Lilac is already out and so is this! Hehe! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Jarhead- Yes, yes you did. If you want to read more about her Quirk, I suggest either reading the manga (if you don't do that) and/or check out the wiki page on her. It's very informative. Ooooo! That's a wonderful Christmas present! Of course, it was cold! Especially at this time of year! And yes, Tsuyu will have her hands full eventually. ^^ This will be better than any soap opera (which I'm not a real big fan on...) ever made! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 51**

 **To Three**

* * *

 **Location: Class 1-A, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: September 11, 20XX**

"I'M SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE I CAUSED!" Midoriya-san shouted to the class, half bowing, causing Hisoka to rub her ear with how close he was to her as steam blew out of his nose like a raging bull.

"Deku, thank you for all your hard labor!" Uraraka-san said, bouncing her hands as she grinned.

"Hard labor, huh... Hey, why are you so out of breath?" Jiro-san asked, frowning.

Her question was never answered as Midoriya turned on the click of his heel, mouth opening wide, and Hisoka covered her ears just in time, as Midoriya-san shouted again, "IIDA! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY FOR DISAPPOINTING YOU!"

The Class President blinked, holding up a thumbs up as he answered, "Oh... Well, as long as you've reflected on your wrongdoings..." He frowned. "What's the matter?"

Midoriya-san pumped an arm up, voice raising, "I'm going to bridge the gap between us from the last three days!"

"Ohhh! Nice! I like that attitude!" Kirishima-san said, fist bumping the hand in the air.

Fumi sighed, shaking his head fondly. "Really...?

"You can't blame him... He missed three days and did cause Class A a lot of trouble," Tsuyu said, leaning against Hisoka's desk.

"True," Hisoka agreed, nodding, as she leaned forward on her elbows. Just as Midoriya-san was about to shout something again, she called out to him, "You can use my notes if you want, Midoriya-san.

Green, fluffy hair (Hisoka had wondered since they first met if it was really as fluffy as it looked...) sprung up as he whipped his head around, green eyes sparkling. Brown eyes blinked when the other bowed to her, a whole ninety degrees and everything, as he thanked her. "It will be an honor to borrow your notes!"

"O-Okay..." Hisoka was a little unnerved by the change in her normally calm, though easily excitable, classmate. "You can get them after class."

He nodded as Aizawa-sensei came into the classroom with the usual tired look in his eyes. "Well, now that Midoriya has returned, let's formally talk about the internships I mentioned before." He sighed before looking at the classroom door, calling out, "Come inside." The whole class turned their heads to look at the door as it slid open. "I thought we could hear firsthand from those with experience about how the internships are different from field training. They have made time in their busy schedules to come and talk to you all, so please listen carefully to what they have to say... These three third-years rank among the top of all U.A. students..."

Seriously?!

Hisoka stared in interest as she saw three people walk into the room. The first one to come in was the largest and tallest of the three. He had short blonde hair, blue oval-shaped eyes, and a big happy grin on his face. Behind him was a girl with extremely long soft baby blue hair, royal blue eyes, and pale skin. She smiled and had a skip in her step. Finally, the third one was a pale, skinny boy, shoulders hunched over as he held a nervous look on his face as black eyes darted away. His indigo hair was messy and sticking out behind him.

"They're known as... The Big Three."

"So, these guys are... I had heard there were people like them, but..." Jiro-san mumbled at the end, a thoughtful look appearing on her face.

Hisoka held a hand on her chin, frowning as the black-haired third-year glanced around the class before turning his head down to look at the floor. Why did he look so familiar?

Kaminari-san let out a cheer. "And one of them is a real beauty too! They kinda don't look the part... Don't 'cha think?"

The feeling was itching at the back of her mind.

Ashido-san squealed, "Big Three!"

Hmmm...

"Alright," Aizawa-sensei said as he looked at the three. "Could you give us a brief self-introduction then? Starting with you, Amajiki." Their sensei pointed to the nervous looking boy.

Amajiki... Amajiki-senpai. That was his name.

She raised an eyebrow when he glared at the whole class and tilted her head when it only got more intense. "It's no good, Mirio... Hadou... No matter how hard I try to think of them all as potatoes... Everything except their heads just keeps its human form... And besides their heads, I can only see them as humans! What should I do...? The words won't come out..." Thin black eyes squinted, his gaze even heavier.

She felt a headache coming on. (But it wasn't like his... Never like his... Them. Either or. Both of them... Nothing could compare to either of them.) "..."

But just as suddenly, the headache was gone, and the boy did a one-eighty and put his head on the smart board behind him. "I wanna go home...!"

Wait...

The entire class gasped at his words. "Huuuh?!"

Amajiki-senpai's back brought a memory forth and it finally dawned on Hisoka. He was the one she had given some cookies too! Huh... She wondered if he had liked them...

Ojiro-san fretted, "This guy... Is at the top of U.A.'s Hero Class... Right?"

Ojiro-san's words were a low blow to Amajiki-senpai as he pressed his head harder on the board. The girl giggled, turning her head back and forth between her friend and the class. "Hey, Amajiki, listen to this! Apparently, that's called being 'chicken headed!' Hey! Even though you're a human! Weird, huh?!" Her smile brightened, jerking a thumb to the depressed boy. "This guy is Tamaki Amajiki, the chicken! I'm Nejire Hadou! We've come here because we were asked to talk to you about the internship! But first..." She looked at Shoji-san and asked, "Hey, hey, by the way! Why're you wearing a mask? Catch a cold? Or is it the latest fashion?"

He started, "Well, a long time ago I-"

"Oh, and you! You're Todoroki, right!? Right?! Why do you have a burn on your face like that?!"

Shoto was quiet. "Well, that's-"

"And you, Ashido... if those horns break, do they grow back? Can you move 'em?! Hey! What about you, Mineta? Are those things on your head your hair? How do you cut it?!" Hadou-senpai went onto the next person then the next. "Asui, are you a tree frog? You're not a toad, right? No matter who I look at, all of you have things that pique my interest! How strange!"

Kaminari-san sighed happily. "Oo~h, a natural airhead! How cute!"

"She's like a kindergartner," Ashido-san said.

Hadou-senpai bounced over to Ojiro-san, exclaiming, "Hey, hey! Can you support your whole body with your tail, Ojiro? Hey, hey! Answer me! I'm super curious!"

Hisoka jerked back when the third year slammed her hands on her desk, face inching closer to her. "Ney! Ney! I heard you can heal basically anything with your blood! Can you regenerate limbs and organs? How about healing yourself?! Do you suck blood? Does that make you a vampire?! Oh! Can I see your teeth?! Can you bring back the dead then?!"

"Ummm..." She was lost for words.

Hisoka.404 had stopped working.

Rebooting necessary.

Rebooting... Rebooting...

"I see you're all lacking any sort of rationality..." Aizawa-sensei sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, looking to the only other boy.

She would have to thank the teacher later with more cookies (he rather liked her peanut butter cookies that seemed to always go missing so mysteriously the next day, sometimes even the evening she would make them).

"Please do not worry, Eraserhead! I'm the key performer today, after all! NOW! " Mirio-senpai smiled. "The journey ahead—" he stared, leaning towards the class and held a hand up to his ear. "Come on!"

Hisoka blinked in confusion as the class sweat dropped.

What?

"That's the part where you say, 'Will be full of difficulties!'" Mirio-senpai laughed loudly as he stood up fully. "Alright! You all utterly fail at getting the point of the conversation!"

Sato-san leaned in to Hisoka. "These guys are all weirdos, huh? Considering they're the Big Three... It's kinda..."

"Gives them character?" Hisoka tried.

Sato-san shrugged. "I guess."

Fumi shook his head. "Their personalities certainly don't evoke that."

"Well, I can see on your faces that you've got no idea what's going on..." Mirio-senpai gave a dramatic sigh. "The explanation of the internships that aren't a requirement has been left to us third years who just appeared all of a sudden, I get it. Doesn't make any sense, right?" He lifted his hands up in a shrug, narrowing his eyes. "You acquired your provisional licenses. As first years... You're all really energetic, yeah? I see... Well, it seems like my intro fell flat here, so..."

"Mirio?!" Amajiki-senpai asked.

"How would you all like to team up... And fight against me?!" He threw his fist up in the air with a bright grin on his face.

The whole class asked loudly together, "HUUUUUUUUUUUUH?!"

"It would make the most sense for them to witness and feel our own 'experience' with their own bodies, wouldn't you say?! Wouldn't you say, Eraserhead?!" Mirio-senpai asked, swiping at his nose.

Aizawa-sensei waved his hand, yawning. "Do as you like."

Hisoka wondered what he was up to...

* * *

 **Location: Gym Gamma, Northeast Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: September 11, 20XX**

Everyone had changed into their P.E. uniforms and were waiting for Mirio-senpai to finish stretching as they talked, wondering if the fight between them would be at a disadvantage and that they had the handicap against the third year. They didn't.

Maybe.

They weren't all idiots...

But Hisoka could see this.

And, to be honest, she didn't really want to fight or get gut-punched just like her classmates were right now. Especially by the man closest to becoming the number one Hero, including the Pros. She already had bad enough cramps as it was. The headaches weren't helping either.

She grimaced mentally as Fumi and Tsuyu went down. Hisoka stayed on the sidelines, on the left of Aizawa-sensei while Shoto stood to his right. "In an instant... He took down half of the class! The closest man to be number one..."

Aizawa stared at the boy and asked, "...You're not going to join in? You've got your eyes on becoming number one too, don't you?"

"I haven't obtained a Provisional license yet..."

Black eyes turned to her, narrowing. "And why aren't you going?"

"There's no way I'd be able to beat him." Also... Hisoka rubbed her stomach as she could feel a cramp slowly coming.

She hated that time of the month...

"Hmmm..."

They turned back to watch Mirio-senpai turn his eyes on her close-ranged classmates.

"I have no idea how he's doing it..." Kirishima-san grumbled with a toothy frown. "He's already so strong by being able to phase through us... but teleportation too? Isn't he basically **_invincible_**?!"

Teleportation?

It seemed like that...

However...

"No..." Midoriya-san kept his eyes on the grinning Mirio-senpai, a serious look in his eyes. "Whether he's using a phasing quirk to teleport or the other way around... Whatever it is, he'll be using a direct attack. If we aim for the moment to counterattack, we should be able to touch him..." He stepped forward as he loosened up his body. "If we don't understand how he's doing it then we've got to narrow the possibilities using what we know... so let's find out a way to beat him!"

That pumped up the others and only made the older male grin in excitement. "WELL TRY AND FIND IT!" Mirio-senpai shouted as he started running before he sunk into the ground.

"He submerged!" Uraraka shouted as she stared at the pair of pants left behind. Mirio-senpai appeared in the air behind them and went after Midoriya-san first.

"Matsushita," her sensei began. "Tell me what you see."

Hisoka let out a hum, observing as Midoriya-san pushed himself off the ground with his right arm, aiming a kick back at the other. It caught him off guard, but his hand started moving through his leg towards Midoriya-san's face.

"Wow! Sorry, but here's the knockout blow!" And with a feint attack to his green eyes, Mirio-senpai jabbed a gut-wrenching punch at his stomach, sending him to the floor. "Everyone tried to counter me like that, you know, so naturally I trained to counter them too!"

"Midoriya?!" Iida-san called out.

"Mirio-senpai is using his Quirk to his advantage, of course. He uses it to surprise his opponents," she explained. "I didn't notice it at first due to his speed and while I'm not an expert at Quirk information like Midoriya-san, there are a few things I noticed while fighting with Midoriya-san unlike before due to how fast he was going." Aizawa-sensei made a motion for her to continue. "His breathing is one thing. When you breathe, your chest moves up and down. His had stopped when he had gone under and when Midoriya-san had attacked. It can be hard to spot though if you're not paying attention. The flare in his nose is also another point. He does it when he attacks his opponent. In all... Mirio-senpai knows what to do, how to do it, and use his Quirk to its fullest potential."

It was important to note these things as every detail could be crucial in an event that something happened. Generally, if you were a healer or were treating the injured.

And finally, the last of her classmates were down. Midoriya-san lifted his head to look up at the naked Mirio-senpai, who Hisoka glanced away as she felt her cheeks heat up, as he poised proudly from his victory over them all. It was a K.O. None were even able to land a hit.

Hisoka was impressed.

He must have put in a lot of work to become that strong.

She never noticed the impressed grin or the frown from the other third years as Hisoka moved over to help some of her classmates up, checking them over and asking if they were okay. When everyone was up, holding their guts as they tried to writhe in the pain, Mirio-senpai asked with a bright grin, which served to annoy her class, "Was my Quirk strong?"

"TOO STRONG!" Sero shouted in anger, pointing at him. "It's unfair! How are we supposed to feel?!"

"Not only phasing but teleportation, too?! Are you one of those hybrids like Todoroki?!" Ashido-san asked with a frustrated wave of her arms.

"OH OH! I know about his quirk!" Hadou-senpai waved her arm around and beamed at them all. "Let me tell them! Let me tell them! Perm-"

"Hadou, right now is Mirio's time," Amajiki-senpai said with a sigh to the girl, who sulked, his back turned towards the class.

"Haha, I've only got one Quirk! It's called Permeation!" Mirio-senpai grinned at the whole class. "Those movements you guys are calling teleportation, just as you thought it's merely an application of my Quirk!"

"... But how are you able to pop up like teleporting...?" Midoriya-san asked, eyes sparkling at new knowledge of a new Quirk. He would make a new page in that Quirk journal of his, Hisoka was sure of that.

"If I activate my Quirk throughout my body, it is capable of passing through anything! That includes the ground too!" Mirio-senpai tapped his right foot against the ground.

"So, you're basically falling then," Hisoka summarized, arms crossed over Tsuyu's shoulders and upper chest. She was being used as a leaning post for some of her classmates who had yet to recover. Tsuyu was in front, leaning back against her chest. Fumi was on her right and Hagakure-san was on her left. Behind her, Kirishima-san decided to use her as well.

Why her?

Well...

"Correct," he said brightly. "I fall into the ground, and if I release my Quirk while falling, something mysterious happens! It's as if the mass can't overlap on top of each other, so I get catapulted out! In other words, I get shot out of the ground in an instant, that's the phenomenon behind my teleportation! By adjusting the direction and my pose, I can control the angle and target where I'm shot out of!"

"Sounds like a video game glitch..." Ashido-san grumbled.

"WHAAAHAHA! What a way to put it!" Miro-senpai laughed loudly.

Tsuyu hummed. "Not just being able to avoid any attack, but to also move where ever you want in an instant... That's a really strong Quirk."

"Not at all." He was met with shocked silence. "It's strong because I made it strong. When I activate my Quirk, no oxygen can come into my lungs. Even if I were to inhale it, it passes right through me. My eardrums do not vibrate, my retinas catch no light..." He stared into Hisoka's eyes, giving her a knowing look.

Huh, he must have heard her earlier. But still...

How frightening...

Well, all Quirks had their drawbacks.

"Everything passes through me. I become unable to feel anything. But because I still have mass, the only thing I feel is the sensation of falling. Are you starting to understand now...?" He gazed along the classmates. "Let's say I want to pass through a wall. I activate my Quirk in my body except for one foot. Then I release it in the other foot to make contact with the ground before activating it in the last foot to pass through. Even simple things like that require a set of operations."

"If it were us, we'd probably mess it up if we were in a rush..." Kaminari-san said with a frown. "On top of that, if you can't feel anything anymore you might not be able to move..."

"Right!" Mirio-senpai grinned. "I fell behind, before I knew it every last thing had fallen away, even my clothes! And with this Quirk, if you wanna keep movin' up, that's the last thing you can afford to let happen! That's why you need prediction! It's the way to be faster than your surroundings! It's the most critical skill of all and the thing that makes those predictions possible is experience!" He poked his forehead. "It took a bit of time, but that's why I wanted to play this game with you all! Instead of words, I wanted to show you with my 'experience.'" He made a sweeping gesture as he stretched out his arms. "In these internships, we are no longer treated like 'guests,' but rather we act as sidekicks for the Pros! And that is a very terrifying thing. There have been instances where people have died! Nonetheless, no matter how scary or difficult the thought may be, all of it is an invaluable experience that you can't get in school!" He made a fist, giving them a determined look. "With the experience I gained from my internship, I was able to transform my powers! For that reason, scary or not, this is an opportunity you cannot miss out on!"

The class clapped.

"He even sounds like a Pro," Ojiro-san complimented.

Kaminari-san sighed. "It's true... we were pretty much treated like guests during our field training..."

"They avoided making us do anything dangerous, too." Jiro-san rubbed the back of her head in thought.

Yeah... Dangerous...

Aizawa-sensei clapped his hands. "Alright, everyone it's time to start heading back."

* * *

 **Location: Common Room, First Floor of Heights Alliance, South Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: September 11, 20XX**

The Common Room had basically become their place to gather and talk or hang out most evenings if they hadn't in one of their rooms. Gathered in the group was Uraraka-san and Ashido-san who shared the couch, Momo was in her regular place on the space seat as Tsuyu and herself took up the love seat. The others were doing their own thing while Bakugo-san was exploding over gathering everyone's trash.

"What do you guys think about these internships?" Uraraka-san asked, sipping a glass of lemon juice. "Us first years are supposed to be observing and learning still."

Ashido-san giggled. "It's kinda romantic that senpai rose from the top all the way from the bottom. And his body isn't too shabby either..." She grinned to herself. "Man... Those abs...

"In any case," Momo took her hair out of its ponytail, currently ignoring the pink girl. "We do have the green light from Aizawa-sensei."

"Yup! I can't wait!"

"I hope it'll be easy to get an internship," Tsuyu wondered aloud, taking a sip with one hand as the other pet Hisoka's hair as she laid her head on Tsuyu's lap, her legs handing over the edge.

Hisoka was tapping away at her phone, scrolling through random things on the internet with her thumb. "You can always ask the Hero you had before or maybe not do it right now," she added her two sense. Her scrolling stopped when it came upon an article... about the Hero Killer... She turned off her phone with a click and sat it against her chest before wrapping her arms around her waist. "It's not that we're in any hurry right now. Sometimes it's best to take things slow before going all out."

"True."

Uraraka tapped her chin. "Maybe I should do one then... I wonder if Gunhead has any openings..."

"While all these internships are fun and everything, to be honest, I'd rather develop my Quirk further and train more before going out into the field," Ashido piped in, leaning back against the cushion.

"There are pros and cons to everything," Tsuyu said, letting out a small 'ribbit' noise.

Hisoka nodded.

Hmmm...

Maybe she could intern under a Hero with a healing-based Quirk...

* * *

 **Author's Note: And we're back baby! A good way to start the newest Arc if I say so myself! But wait there will be more to come, and I will say things will be… interesting and if you all know me by now you should know what I mean by 'interesting.' If not, well… I'm sure you'll find out about it eventually. Anyway, what did you all think? Were you surprised that Hisoka didn't fight? ^^ Who do you think she'll intern under? If any at all… Haha.**

 **Well, I'll see you guys later but first a few announcements.**

 **College has also started up again now and there's a lot of work this time around! Yaaaaa… So that's nice. Let's see if I'll crash and burn or rise above this time around. It's the last term for my A.S. before I go and start on my A.A. ^^ I've also resigned my online persona (if any of you were wondering what happened to the picture change). Go check her out on my DA page.**

 **Also, I am not sure if any of you (well, I am sure some of you've seen it...) have seen it yet but the first chapter of Wilted Lilac is out. Go check it out, leave a review there, and tell me what you think of it. This will be updated bi-weekly just like Wilted Lilac will be as well.**

 **And! Oh! Oh! I've also made a twitter... It's the same username I have on here. (nightmarezane) ^^ Hit me up or whatever. If you follow me, then I'll follow you. ^^**

 **That's basically it. So, thank you and have a good night!**

 **Zane out!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: "I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 300, Favs: 214, Reviews: 266, Communities: 12, Views:** **69414**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Vedahzii- Hmmmm... I've thought up a few different routes on Hisoka's and Eri's relationship would be - like mother and daughter, sisters, companions, etc. And we'll see the starting of the internships starting now. Man... Dragon Ball is oldddd... Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 52**

 **To Questions and Answers**

* * *

 **Location: Class 1-A, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: September 12, 20XX**

"Regarding the first years' Hero Internships, the results of yesterday's discussion made it abundantly clear..." Aizawa-sensei stared, his gaze as bored as usual. "With the principal at the forefront, the vast majority of teachers had the following to say, 'call it off'." Black eyes narrowed as the shouts rang throughout the class.

"HUHHHHHH?! Even after that whole 'explanation'?!" Kirishima-san cried out, slamming his fists on his desk in distress.

Hisoka sighed. She saw this coming... "Given the whole sequence of events that led to the implementation of the boarding school system, I suppose it was a given..."

Bakugo-san screamed, body stiffening, "'s whatcha get!"

"However," Aizawa-sensei's voice cut through the now silent chatter, "There were also those of the opinion that the current policy keeping you all constantly under our protection wouldn't raise you into strong Heroes. So, we reached the conclusion that 'If it's limited to offices that have a good track record when it comes to internships, the first years shall be allowed to work under them'... So, says the new policy."

"Goddamnit!" Bakugo-san hissed, glaring at the wall.

Uraraka-san stated thoughtfully, "I wonder if Gunhead's place will be alright..." She tapped her chin.

"I suppose I should try and reach out to Selky," Tsuyu muttered, looking at her desk.

There was the off chance Hisoka could get in contact with the Hero Agency in Hosu. She hadn't done much so there was the chance she could still learn or gain something from Manual-san. After doing a bit of research of known Healing Quirk Heroes, she learned that the nearest one - other than Recovery Girl - was on the other side of Japan and another was in China, and she knew she was not going to be allowed to go that far away. There was also the off chance that the one on the other side of Japan was not affiliated with a good Hero Office or even allowed internships for the Hero Work Study. Plus, Manual-san was bound to be a good teacher. From the little she had worked under him, she did learn a few things about what it took to be a Hero and part of the everyday job of a Hero as well.

There were always new things to learn, after all.

Then again, maybe it was best to go under a doctor or someone who knew a lot about medicine. There was bound to be some Heroes like that who did not have a Healing Quirk. That might be a good opportunity.

Maybe.

Hisoka glanced at the clock. Homeroom would be over soon.

While her mother may have taught her a lot in her young life, she didn't know everything. There were many situations she had yet to experience so how was she to know what to do if something came up and she didn't have the necessary tools to help her. Her Quirk, knowledge, and combat skills would only take her so far. There were many potentials and factors to take in as well. Use too much of her Quirk and she would put herself at risk in a situation where she would absolutely need to be conscious.

She let out a soft sigh.

Now that she thought about it, there was another opportunity here as well.

The bell rang. She would try at lunchtime.

* * *

 **Location: Infirmary, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: September 13, 20XX**

With no luck the day before, Hisoka counted her blessings that Recovery Girl was in today. The elder woman was out all day yesterday, her schedule packed to the T. She got lucky to see the Pro Hero inside the infirmary during lunch, after morning classes were over. As she slid open the door, brown eyes blinked as two female students dressed in PE uniforms laid on two beds. One, a cat-eared girl with orange and black striped hair, had some broken fingers and bruising along her arms while the other, a tiny girl with dragonfly wings and pale blue skin, had a broken arm.

Recovery Girl was tending to the dragonfly girl when she noticed Hisoka and called out, "Good timing, Matsushita-chan. Put on the coat beside you and take care of Tora-chan." Upon that, the short, elderly woman kissed the other girl on the arm. She whimpered as Recovery Girl's Quirk activated and her broken arm slowly healed.

She shrugged silently, immediately grabbing the coat and swinging it around to put it on over her school uniform before pulling her hair back in a small ponytail. Walking over to the other injured girl, Hisoka introduced herself before asking how she had gotten the injuries.

"Training session," Tora-san answered, scowling. "Tonbo-chan," she gestured to the other now blushing girl, "is a little speed demon and I wasn't watching where I was attacking next and it caught us both off guard... sooo..." She trailed off, her uninjured hand scratching the back of her head as her orange and black striped tail wagged in slight annoyance.

Hisoka nodded in understanding. "Do you have any other feelings of pain anywhere else, any headaches or dizziness when you move around?" She looked over the girl. She must have a high pain tolerance for taking this so well.

"Nah. I'm good." Tora-san waved it off before flinching and muttering an, "Ow..." She gave Hisoka a sheepish grin. "Whoops... I guess so..."

"I see," Hisoka muttered; reaching into the pockets of her borrowed lab coat, she grabbed a syringe in medical plastic wrap. She took it out of the wrapper and smiled slightly at the wide-eyed girl. No finger sucking this time around. "There is nothing to worry about, Tora-san. Do not be freaked out, I'm only going to draw some of my blood."

Seeing the confused look, Hisoka summarized her Quirk to the other girl. "Huh..." was all she had to say. With cautious eyes on her, Hisoka uncapped the syringe and found a vein quickly in the crevice of her elbow between the median cephalic and the median basilic vein. Wiping the injection site with a bit of alcohol, she angled the needle at a thirty-degree angle and injected it in one fluid motion. Drawing ten milliliters was enough from previous experience to know it would heal her patient easily. Pulling the needle out, she then placed a bit of pressure on the site as it healed up easily before another drop of blood could escape from the teeny tiny hole.

She swabbed Tora-san in the same area she did on her own arm with a bit of alcohol before holding out the syringe. "With this, I will inject it into you, and my Quirk will activate and begin healing the injuries you've succumbed to from the last twenty-four hours. It will be painless except for a small sting when I prick the needle into you, but then you'll be as right as rain after a few moments."

"That's it?"

She nodded. "Yup."

"Cool!" Tora-san exclaimed.

"I will now be pricking right here," Hisoka pointed to the area, "and injecting you. Understood?" Getting a nod in return, she did just as she told the injured girl, injecting her blood into the other. It wasn't long before her bruises slowly vanished into thin air, her fingers righted themselves, and Tora-san was healed up. It was fascinating to watch her Quirk in effect and the flinches and winches her got in return. Tora-san had glanced away when her fingers had healed up before flexing her hand and arms when everything was done and over with. The duo soon left, and she was finally alone with Recovery Girl.

The Youthful Heroine gestured to sit after taking a seat in the high back rolling chair in front of the desk stationed inside her infirmary. Hisoka moved the seat so the two were sitting face to face. The work desk included a computer with a rotating U.A. logo on it and a drawer with unspecified medicine next to it. The whole room was decorated with medicinal posters on the walls.

Recovery Girl threaded her yellow gloved fingers together as she regarded the young Hero-In-Training. "Now that there is some spare time, tell me what brings you here, Matsushita-chan."

"Well... You know how they're allowing the Hero internships for the first years?"

"I do," she answered, nodding. "Go on."

Well... She might as well get to it. Hisoka had a feeling the elder woman didn't like it when someone kept beating around the bush... "Would you please be willing to allow me to intern under you?" Hisoka bowed her head to Recovery Girl. "I would like to continue studying under you if you would have me."

"Straighten up that posture, young one." Hisoka felt her knee probed with a cane designed like a syringe and did as she was told, looking Recovery Girl in the eyes. "So, you want to train under me then?

Hisoka nodded. "I do."

"Well, if that were to happen then your free time outside of class will become more limited. You will be working with me more often than not on different days of the week as well as be on call in case of emergencies. There is also the fact that there will be times that you will miss out on Hero Training courses, any course really, to train under me and/or to work in the infirmary. This will be no walk in the park, dear. I know you have some experience already and are quite knowledgeable for your young age but that does not mean you know everything."

"There are always new things to learn and experience."

"That is good to hear. But know this, being a Hero that specializes in first aid and emergency first response is no easy task. There will be times that it will be extremely dangerous, and Villains will want to target you first in battle just because of your Quirk. Going after the healer first could be fatal for not just you but for the civilians, but also your teammates if you were to work in a group with other Pro Heroes . There are also the tough choices that you will surely face if you were to go down the path."

"I know."

"Then let me ask you this. Are you willing to take this chance and go down the path of becoming a Hero that specializes in emergency first response and first aid or not?"

Hisoka stayed silent, looking down at the hands in her lap.

Was she?

It was true she always considered herself a healer first and a Hero second... But as time went on, she couldn't help but think less of that and was slowly coming to think that one was the same - in some form, anyway. She could be both... A specialized Hero...

Would that mean she would have to give up her current training on her newest weapon? Would she have to give up her Kaiken?

Did she truly want this?

"I-"

Recovery Girl held up a hand, silencing any answer she was to give, peering up at her. "Before you answer, I'm going to task you with two assignments. You will have the rest of the week to figure out your answer and give it to me on Monday. Understood?"

"I understand."

She held up one finger. "Your first is to think long and hard about your first question." Then another was held up. "The second... What does a Hero mean to you?"

What?

Huh?

Hisoka gave the nurse a confused and stumped look, making the woman laugh heartily before saying, "Think of this as a starting point for a new chapter in your life." She nodded slowly as the Pro Hero hopped off her seat then. Hisoka followed her move to stand up; her somewhat stiff back cracked a bit making her mentally winch. She did not like that noise. "Well, Matsushita-chan. It was nice talking with you but there are things I need to get done. I will see you this Sunday for our first session together."

Oh... Yeah...

Hisoka had hoped the other had forgotten about that...

"I will see you then." Hisoka bowed in a good-bye to the elderly woman, making her smile and wave as the younger girl left, sliding the door closed behind her.

* * *

 **Location: Hisoka's Room, Fifth Floor of Heights Alliance, South Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: September 16, 20XX**

The week was pretty much the same as it always was - classes in the morning, training in the afternoon, homework, healing or bandaging up whoever got injuries from said training, making food (and cookies) for all those hungry mouths... and whatever else was on her list of things to do. They finally had a break from classes and training this Saturday - for most of them anyway. Hisoka was not the only one making themselves busy on their day off. Shoto and Bakugo-san were going to Provisional License Training courses over the weekend, Momo was doing a study session, and it looked like Midoriya-san wasn't the only one to have someone take him under their wing for the internships.

Fumi had mentioned about going under Hawks again like he had done during internships earlier that year. And Tsuyu had told her she was going to be busy today as well... She had left with Uraraka-san to meet up with one of the Big Three not long ago, parting with a kiss on the cheek and a promise to hang out when they came back when she had seen the two off. Kirishima-san was on the same boat, apparently. Good for them.

It seemed that there was a lot of things happening.

She sat at her desk, one of her few notebooks opened before the laptop on as she compiled a lot of different things. Such as some new medical texts that had come out recently as well as a few she didn't have that she was thinking of getting; she was also recording some of the injuries her classmates had gotten recently into her self-made medical files. It was nice to keep around and keep track of - something she updated on the weekends, compiled with little notes scribbled on anything and everything to keep track of everything (by far, Midoriya-san's file was the largest, and both Aoyama-san and Hagakure-san were, by far, the thinnest out of the bunch). Each of her classmates had their own mixture of wounds, both big and small.

That was beside the point... Right now...

Hisoka let out a huff, closing her notebook after finishing up a few more notes and adding it to the drawer where the self-made medical files were, locking it after she was done and putting the key somewhere safe. After that, she bookmarked the tags she wanted to view later and now stared at the empty Google search engine bar. She tapped a pencil against her desk, her foot tapping at the same speed against the wood floor.

What was a Hero?

Google said it was _'A person who is admired or idealized for courage, outstanding achievements, or noble qualities.'_ Similar to a knight or a warrior.

Hisoka considered herself neither.

Heroes saved others at the risk of their own lives. They could be anyone, really. They could do something, even if they had fear, but were still brave enough to do it. Bravery was usually the biggest trait of a Hero.

All Might was brave.

Aizawa-sensei and all her other teachers were brave too.

So was her mother... And so was Stain.

There were all sorts of brave people in her life.

But Hisoka didn't consider herself brave. There were a lot of things she feared... So many things. And that list only grew with time. She may be able to fight and heal and do many things, but, in the end, Hisoka was still Hisoka. This was all just some part of her. It didn't make her any less human. It was the same with people who were fast, people who could fly or control some element for their Quirk, people who were smart, and people with a strong perverted mind. It was just all another characteristic to call their own.

And yet...

What did she want to do? Did she have anything she wanted to do? Did everyone else have something? Something enjoyable? Something she was envious of?

Hisoka let out a sigh, letting her head fall to the desk with a soft _thunk_ and a grumble. Why was this so hard? She thought this was going to be easy... All she wanted to do was help people...

Why didn't she become a doctor then like her mother?

Well, she wanted to do more than help inside an office or a hospital. She wanted to bring hope to those she helped out. She had wanted to be like the Heroes she saw on TV and those she had seen in her city. That saved lives. Even when she knew her Quirk wasn't especially flashy or good out on the field... That's why mother taught her how to fight. To fight and save.

To fight and heal.

That's what she was best at.

Was it easy?

No...

But this was the path she chose, and she was going to stick with it. She was already this far in. She was not going to turn back now.

Sigh...

Lifting her head, she stood up and went to the drawn curtains and pressed a hand against the cool glass as she looked to the sky. The bright sun gleamed as the high fluffy, sunlit clouds drifted lazily in the breeze without destination or purpose across a clear blue sky. Gaps between the clouds widened and closed, one sliding right under another and all were always changing their shape in some way or form, her eyes taking in the colors squeezing through the floating puffballs.

Heroes came in many forms in life. It was a different answer for everyone. She couldn't compare to others on what Hero she wanted to be. She wasn't her mother... She wasn't like _him_... She wasn't like Fumi or like Tsuyu or like Momo or like Shoto or like All Might or like Recovery Girl or like Aizawa-sensei...

She had many questions. She didn't have all the answers.

There was doubt. _(The Red… The crazed… The madness… The stabbing... The bleeding… Time and time and time and time and time again. Forevermore.)_

She was weak. _(The want of everything around her to bleed. To hunt down everything. To let it rain Red. The pressure from everything. Spinning and spinning and everything going up the clock. Letting it skin back down.)_

But despite that, she wanted to go ahead and overcome this.

"Ah..." Hisoka felt a smile tug on her lips.

She had her answer.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And there we have it. Done and over with and I hope you like cuz this chapter felt like it zapped a whole lot of energy to do. But I'm happy with it. I feel like Hisoka is slowly becoming to understand herself more and moving on to be her own type of person (and Hero) away from what Haru wanted or what Stain was wanting her to be. She still has a lot to learn and overcome until she becomes the best Hero she can be but Hisoka is getting there slowly but surely. Though… It won't always be easy.**

 **Lookie! Lookie! I made a character card of Hisoka! _(Just take out the spaces and the links should work.)_**

 **Link: www._deviantart._com/_nightmarezanez/_art/_Hisoka-Matsushita-Character-Card-784084477**


	53. Chapter 53

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: "I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 313, Favs: 225, Reviews: 275, Communities: 12, Views: 73137**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **AndPegster37- Well, I'm glad you love it! And if want more, go check out my DA for pictures and my other BNHA (though short is only just beginning) Wilted Lilac. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Jarhead- Maybe. Who knows what will happen here? Well, I do but that doesn't mean I don't fully know what will happen next as anything can happen or change at a moment's notice. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Vedahzii- I've actually changed Hisoka's answer quite a few times when trying to figure out what it was supposed to be. I was able to come to a place where it feels right for Hisoka or at least the current her as people change all the time and so can answers. So, who knows what can happen in the future? Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Venom- That's nice you believe in her. She'll be able to do it eventually. ^^ Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **chaosrin- Well, I've basically spoken to you about this via PM, so I won't regurgitate or do anything like that on here. Though I really do love your idea and it made me think a whole lot! Thanks for that... -_- Lol. Anyway, it's also made me think of the future of this fanfic and what direction it'll be going in. Hope you know how important this review has become into what Hisoka's future could be. And don't feel bad about long reviews! I love long reviews! Like, really really love (except when they're from haters... of course) them! Hope to hear more from you in the future! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Prince- (CH 51): I love fluffy things! Fluffy things are love and life! My favorite dog breed has got to be a German and Symbian Husky mix. They are so fuzzy and everything it's too adorable! Gob I hate those slumps. It's always so annoying whenever they come up, so I know exactly how you feel! Ooooooooo... I hope you don't quit reading THTB or WL... I'll cry. I really do love talking with you! And your reviews always bring a smile to my face! (CH 52): Hisoka's work ethic kinda came from me... There are always new things to learn every day even if it's something small. There will also be more PDA in the future! Be prepared to get so many cavities you'll have to explain to your dentist why! Hah! And yes, to your question. ^^ But no, that cliché she won't be hit with. She's gradually healing. Girl. There's a long way to go for Hisoka. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 53**

 **To Learning Terms**

* * *

 **Location: Small Conference Room, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 ** _Date of Report: September 17, 20XX  
Class/Department: Hero Course, Class 1-A  
Student Name: Hisoka Matsushita  
Date of Birth: November 19th, 19XX  
Chronological Age: 16 Years Old_**

Shuzenji: Hello, Hisoka-chan. Are you excited to finally have a session with me?

Matsushita: [shrugs] I guess.

 _Initial Impressions: 'Hisoka-chan seems tired. There are bags under her eyes, and she looks like she has the weight of the world upon her shoulders. I wonder if she's getting enough sleep. Nightmares?]_

Shuzenji: [raises eyebrow] You guess?

Matsushita: I mean this is basically a requirement for me since it's either this unless I 'wish to be expelled.' Aizawa-sensei's words. Not mine.

Side Note: 'Really, Shota? Did you have to go that far? No. I know it'd be Nezu's idea. Sigh... Of course, she won't get expelled. If push comes to shove, she'd likely get taken out of the Hero Course until she stabilizes and then be tested to get back in! And seeing the expression on the girl's face shows how much the idea of being expelled from U.A. distastes her.'

Shuzenji: Well, how would you feel if you were expelled from U.A. right now?

Matsushita: [sighs] Sad. Disappointed. Angry. Confused. Sad. A mixture of things.

Shuzenji: Why?

Matsushita: I would miss the friends I've made. It's different than back home and everyone here is like one big dysfunctional family. [chuckles]

Shuzenji: [nods] I can see that. How is it different back home?

Matsushita: ... [glances away]

 _Side Note: 'Hisoka-chan seems hesitant when talking about her family and home.'_

Shuzenji: You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.

Matsushita: No... It was just lonely at times. It was usually just me, mother, Fumi, aunty, and uncle.

Shuzenji: Fumikage Tokoyami, correct? You two have been friends since childhood?

Matsushita: Yeah. His mom had gotten hurt from something and so they came to my mother's clinic. I was playing with some of the stray cats next to my home. We met when we were about four or five years old, I think. It's been a while.

 _Side Note: 'Hmmm... Maybe not...'_

Shuzenji: How would you describe your relationship with Tokoyami-kun and his family?

Matsushita: Aunty and uncle treat me as one of their own and Fumi is like the older brother I never had. We've always had each other's back. A family away from family or something like that.

Shuzenji: What about your mother? Haru, right?

Side Note: 'At the mention of her mother, she frowns and has a distant, longing look in her eyes. Is their relationship not good then? Maybe difficult? From what I've recently heard, Haru Matsushita is in a hospital for long term stay.'

Matsushita: [nods slowly] I love her. She loves me. Mother raised me all by herself and has taught me many things over the years.

Shuzenji: Like what?

Matsushita: Well, you know that she's taught me all that I know medical wise, but she taught me how to fight and use my Kaiken. She raised me all by herself since I was born.

Shuzenji: What about your father, then? Have you ever met him, or does your mother tell you about him?

Matsushita: Mother loves... him. That's it.

End Note: 'I do not like to admit it but the stare Hisoka-chan is giving me right now makes me wary. She has closed herself off. It is likely she knows who he is and has even made contact with her father by now. This greatly worries me. She does not speak anymore for the rest of the session and has proceeded to storm off when the time was up. Of what I know and have learned, her father was the reason for her mother to end up in the hospital and he is connected more deeply into this than we all realize. I fear if we do not learn who he is or do something about this right away then I cannot help but worry about the path Hisoka-chan may end up on...'

* * *

 **Location: Class 1-A, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: September 18, 20XX**

"Why does something feel off here?" Sero-san wondered, frowning as he sat on his desk, head tilted as he and his other classmates stared at their spaced-out classmate.

Kaminari-san nodded. "Definitely. How long has she been like this?"

"She arrived early," Ashido-san grumbled, "Didn't even make breakfast. Been like a zombie ever since I came in."

"While a bit strange, Hisoka isn't your personal chef," Momo sighed with a worried, curious look as they all looked over at the silent Hisoka as she stared up at the classroom's ceiling blankly, head leaned back. "I hope everything is okay... Has anyone done anything yet?"

"Where's Tokoyami?! He can knock her out of this!" Ashido-san slammed a hand on the desk while her other one pointed a finger across the room.

"He's not here," Ojiro-san spoke up. "Neither is Tsuyu." His tail wagged slowly, trying to escape from Kaminari-san's grip when he tried to play with it.

"Well, they are on authorized absences for their internships," Momo said. "Along with Kirishima-kun and Uraraka-chan."

"Maybe that's it then. She's just missing them!"

"What a day for them to be gone," Sato-san mumbled.

"Kch." A beat up Bakugo-san grunted, face laced with bandages, "Who cares. Let One Eye wallow in her self-pity!"

The pink skinned girl stared at the explosive boy questioningly. "Did you get into a fight or something again, Bakugo?"

Red eyes glared over his shoulder. "Shut it!"

"It could be something else..." The classmates turned to look at Shoto as he walked in, face bruised and banged up. There were bandages on the bridge of his nose and cheeks and a small band-aid on his forehead.

Ashido-san cried out in surprise, pointing a shaking finger at the heterochronic eyed boy, "EEHHHHHHHHK! His pretty-boy face is ruined! What could have happened?!"

Shoto blinked, giving her a blank look as he set down his bag on his desk, before giving a side glance towards his female friend. "...Has she been like that since you arrived?"

Iida-san nodded, pushing up his glasses. "She's been unresponsive since she arrived just after me. Well, she did check her phone once but otherwise nothing."

Ashido-san snapped her fingers in front of Hisoka's face. "Oi! Why haven't you healed Todoroki's pretty face yet?!" The bottom of Bakugo-san's right eye twitched as she snapped her fingers again causing Hisoka to slowly blink.

"Hmmmmm?" Brown eyes glanced down, head lulling back to place. "Did you say something?"

"Why haven't you healed Todoroki's pretty face yet?!" Ashido-san repeated, arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh... That..."

"Yes, that!"

Hisoka ran a hand through her hair, messing it up a bit before it fell back into place. "Shoto asked me not to and Bakugo-san is too prideful to ask for help. So, I didn't..." She shrugged.

"Quit your yapping!" Bakugo-san shouted, slamming a hand on his desk while the other had small explosions erupting around it high in the air. He tried to look threatening but to Hisoka, he looked like an overgrown kitten crying over spilled milk. He began shouting at a few of his other classmates as they whispered around him.

"There's ten minutes before class starts..." Shoto walked up beside her desk with a worried frown. "Hisoka..."

"I'm fine," she told him with a tired tone. "I didn't get much sleep last night." Or the night before or before that...

Iida-san slammed the door open, breathing heavily, and everyone looked over at him. "CLASS IS ABOUT TO START!"

Hisoka's shoulders slumped and looked up as Shoto still stood there. "You should go sit." She smiled a bit, but it turned into a grimace, rubbing her shoulder a bit.

"...Hisoka." He touched her shoulder, frown deepening.

"I'm fine, really. Just cramps and a sore shoulder. No worries," she said, waving him off. Brown eyes watched him stare at her with a searching gaze and unable to find anything, he let out a sigh before he went to his desk.

Hisoka could feel a headache coming on and it looked like it wasn't going away anytime soon.

* * *

 **Location: Girl's Changing Room, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: September 18, 20XX**

Morning classes had ended, and they had just finished up with lunch, gathering back in the classroom to learn what Hero Class (just another day of training of Gym Gamma) they'd have that afternoon. Hisoka, however, was excused from the Hero Class by Aizawa-sensei after being pulled off to the side. Hisoka didn't know why but he told her this with a frown after he had been informed about her internship under Recovery Girl. Of course, she wouldn't be missing all of them. Aizawa-sensei wouldn't allow that but she would probably be missing more than two each week.

Aizawa-sensei still looked upset about something after he dismissed her to follow after the other girls into the female changing room.

She slipped on her PE uniform while the others changed into their Hero Outfits.

"Hiso-chan! Hiso-chan! Hiso-chan!" Hagakure-san jumped and skipped around the room excitedly for the afternoon classes, shoes squeaking slightly against the ground until she ended up in front of the brown-haired girl. "You're in your PE uniform. Why aren't you changing into your Hero Costume? Did something happen to it? Is it getting updated again? Are you going to add more colors to it? Does Aizawa-sensei know? What about the others? Are you getting another new weapon? What's it going to be? " She asked, voice speeding a hundred miles an hour.

Did she even breathe between questions?

Hisoka blinked slowly, zipping up her shirt as the invisible girl was still a ball of energy. Hisoka wondered if she'd ever get used to that. "Internship," was her intellectual answer.

"Really?!" Ashido-san perked up, eyes lighting up with glee. "Congratulations!"

Jiro-san gave her a thumbs up as she put on her boots. "Sweet! Glad you got one."

"Who is it under? Is it someone in U.A.?" Momo questioned, glancing up as she made sure her reference book was secure enough.

"It's Recovery Girl," Hisoka answered, placing a hand on her shoulder as she rolled her arm, trying to stretch and relax her stiff muscles.

"Huh. Cool." Jiro-san absentmindedly twirled one of her flexible, plug-like earphone jacks hanging from each of her earlobes. "Hope things work out for you."

"Hmmmmm... I can see that as a very beneficial internship for similar Quirks such as yours and all the medical knowledge she's bound to know," Momo said thoughtfully.

Ashido-san tilted her head with a confused frown. "Does that mean you're not gonna go to the afternoon classes anymore?"

"Yeah!" Hagakure-san agreed. "What about becoming a Hero?!"

"I'll still have training and afternoon classes," Hisoka explained to the worried girls. "I just won't be at all of them since I'll be spending some with Recovery Girl in the infirmary. I'll also be on call for her as a part-time assistant in a way for a while so I might get called out of class from time to time to help out."

"If you ever need notes, you can copy mine whenever you're called out." Momo gave her an encouraging smile. Hisoka nodded in thanks. "I'm sure you'll learn a lot under Recovery Girl."

Medical. First aid and major wounds. Small wounds. Medium-sized wounds. All different types of wounds and injuries. Human anatomy and physiology. A bit about the different types of psychology like biological, behavioral, cognitive, humanistic, psychodynamic, evolutionary, and biopsychosocial. Therapy and different scenarios with the possible outcomes civilians might react to. Herbs, pills, plants, flower, and all kinds of things that had some form of healing or medical properties. You name it. And that only covered the tip of the iceberg this internship was going to be.

Lots of things.

Hisoka was going to need a lot of notebooks too... She wondered if she had enough space on her bookshelf or if she was going to need to get another one... Well, if it came down to it, she'd decide then.

"I'm sure I will." Hisoka nodded as she walked to the only door. "I'll see you all later." With multiple waves and happy good-byes behind her, she stepped out of the changing room.

* * *

 **Location: Infirmary, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: September 18, 20XX**

"Hello, Recovery Girl-sensei," Hisoka said as she opened door, pulling on her white lab coat over her PE uniform and pinned the tag (it was simple, white, and had her name on it in big, black, bulky lettering along with 'Assistant' under it) after sliding the same door closed. She was to do this whenever she came in.

"Simply 'sensei' will be fine, Hisoka-chan," the elder woman replied with a kind smile, spinning her office chair around to face her. She waved a hand at her to pull up one of the other chairs in the room and sit down before Recovery Girl. "How were morning classes?"

"Good. Aizawa-sensei slept in the corner for the first class."

Recovery Girl-sensei raised an amused eyebrow. "Did he now?"

Hisoka nodded. "Yes. Though he got a new sleeping bag recently. His old one got torn up recently..." Bakugo-san was angry about something that day. Hisoka didn't remember about what but from how he yelled at Midoriya-san it might have involved the green-haired boy. Or maybe not. Bakugo-san liked to yell at the other a lot for whatever reason. Maybe there was a lot of sexual tension or something between the two... Hisoka did read that sometimes that happened between couples or people who liked each other but never said anything or something along those lines.

"Let me guess. Yellow?"

"Yellow. Aizawa-sensei really likes that color." She had heard it mentioned by Present Mic when he was talking to someone about Aizawa-sensei's collection of only yellow (and a few cat-themed) sleeping bags he had stashed in his room at the teacher's dorm building.

"Indeed, he does." Recovery Girl-sensei chuckled, eyes wrinkling. "Indeed, he does..."

"Un. How was your morning, sensei?"

"It has been quiet today which I can only be thankful for. Usually, there'd be about a hundred or so students already come by for whatever reason before lunch. Not today it seems." Letting out a sigh, she said, "Now then, today we will be going over your medical terminology. As you are sure to know, the language of medicine is primarily derived from Greek and Latin. Knowing your terminology is critical as it's used in international language, necessary for communicating with other medical personnel, and the support you provide your patient will be better. Understand?"

She nodded as she opened her notebook, clicking the top of her mechanical pencil, and was ready to take notes if necessary. "Yes."

"Good. Tell me what is involved in understanding medical terminology."

"You have to break down the words to their separate components of prefix, suffix, and root word. A prefix is the beginning of a word and generally describes location and intensity. Suffixes are at the ends of words to change the original meaning. In medical terminology, it can usually indicate a procedure, condition, disease, or could be part of the speech. A commonly used suffix is '-itis,' which means inflammation. Then there is the main part of the word or the root word to convey the essential meaning of the word and frequently indicates a body part. Finally, there are abbreviations and they're typically used to shorten notes or documentation and help one to avoid confusion and errors."

"Excellent." Recovery Girl-sensei clapped her hands once. "We will first be going over different abbreviations as I am sure you know your prefixes, suffixes, and root words well enough. So, I will state random abbreviations and you answer them in under thirty seconds. If you do not know one of them, say so. Okay?"

"I understand."

Recovery Girl-sensei nodded in understanding before beginning, "Abd."

"Abdomen."

"ACLS."

"I don't know."

"ED"

"Emergency department."

"BBB."

"Bundle branch block."

"AIDS."

"Acquired immunodeficiency syndrome."

"CNS."

"Central nervous system."

"CO2."

"Carbon dioxide."

"A-line."

"Arterial line."

"BP."

"Body surface area."

"CBC."

"Complete blood count."

"CVP."

"I don't know."

"DOS."

"Dead on scene."

"ECG."

"Electrocardiogram."

"FHR."

"Fetal heart rate."

"KCl."

"Potassium chloride."

"ICU."

"Intensive care unit."

"ER."

"Emergency room."

"ENT."

"Ears, nose, and throat."

"KUB."

"Kidneys, ureters, and bladder."

"LUL."

"I don't know."

And so, it went on whenever there wasn't a student coming in injured. Hisoka didn't do much than go over more terminology until late into the afternoon. After each hour, they would go over the terminology she didn't know, making a note of it to study later, as well as the definition of some of the words and a few other things. She was then handed a very thick tome by the older woman (it felt like it weighed over a ton to the girl) and was told to read through it. Recovery Girl-sensei would be going over it at random to keep Hisoka on her toes or something like that.

Needless to say, Hisoka was tired and her brain felt like mush or play-doh that was played with until the doh was no more.

As she hung up her lab coat, unpinning the plastic name card and placing it in the coat's pocket, she spun around to say good-bye to the Pro Heroine, book and notebook in hand. "Thank you for today, sensei. It was... enlightening."

Yeah... enlightening...

Recovery Girl gave a hearty chortle, seeing right through the sarcasm. "Yes. Yes. I know we went over a lot today and your brain is likely going to leak out of your ears if we went over anymore so tomorrow, we'll be doing some hands-on exercises."

Thank Kami-sama!

"Okay." Hisoka gave her a small relieved smile.

"I will see you tomorrow then. You are dismissed."

"Yes, ma'am," she said as she walked to the door. Just as she was going to slide it open, she looked over her shoulder. "Sensei..."

The elder lady was already at the computer, tapping away at whatever she needed to get done. "Yes, child?"

"You never asked me what my answer was to the question you asked me last week," Hisoka pointed out.

"Ah, yes. That." Recovery Girl-sensei hummed as if remembering a memory from long ago.

Yes, that!

"You don't need to. I can see you have your answer. So as long as you have that then it's all good."

"...Have a good evening, sensei." She bowed her head in greeting as she opened the door. "See you tomorrow."

"You as well, Hisoka-chan."

Hisoka left without another word, a thoughtful expression on her face as she made her way back to the changing room to change and head back to the dorm. Right now, she just wanted to fall asleep.

* * *

 **Location: Class 1-A, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: September 29, 20XX**

"Hey! Hey! Kirishima!" Kaminari-san shouted, voice seemingly like a jackhammer against Hisoka's mind. She let out a small groan, rubbing her temple with both hands, and the shouts and exclamations between the boys and her other classmates did not help. Maybe she could use Sero-san's tape to silence them all... Cookies were a good bribing tool...

Right?

Kirishima-san let out a groan, eyes opening slowly, as he lifted his head slowly from the desk and let out a yawn. "Hmmm?" He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, looking up at the blonde-haired lightening user as he shoved his white cased phone in the other's face.

"Look at this! Your Hero name is on the news all over the internet!" Kaminari exclaimed as Kirishima-san squinted a bit as his vision cleared before staring at the phone intensely while the others watched him in surprise. "You are really on here! That's awesome!"

 _Newcomer Sidekick Red Riot Breaks Onto The Scene! SHOULDERING THE LIVES OF CIVILIANS ON THEIR FIRST DAY, THEY TOOK DOWN THE TOUGH VILLAINS MANO-A-MANO WITH HARDENED HEARTS!_

"Woo!"

Bakugo's grinding his teeth was not much help either for her headache. Well, that's what happened when you don't get enough sleep for a while... And when Advil apparently doesn't work anymore...

Wonderful.

Fumi frowned looking up at his phone at the black-haired girl, sitting in the chair before her desk, an elbow leaning against the top of it. "You okay?"

She glanced up, brown eyes darkening as her bangs shadowed them from the lights overhead. "Sleep is but a dream that I wish to fulfill but am unable to grasp, it would seem."

"How long?"

"A little more than a week."

"How much?"

Her lips thinned as she scowled, watching his eyebrows dip further, frown deepening. "About four... five hours in total..."

"Have you taken any sleeping aids?"

"You know they don't have any effect on me anymore... My Quirk evidently feels like they'll harm me or whatever so nothing, and yet painkillers still work..." Hisoka grumbled to herself in the end.

He swiped through his phone again, tapping away at the screen swiftly with his thumb. "Weird."

"You're telling me..." She lowered her forehead against her desk, feeling the welcomed coolness against her skin and shifted her arms to around her head in hopes to block out the light and the sound. If only sound could easily be silenced... (Where was Aizawa-sensei when you needed him?) Hisoka then asked, voice slightly muffled, "How's interning under Hawks again?"

"Enlightening. Fun. A bit aggravating at times. There weren't any Villains to take down or anything like some of the others," Fumi explained. "I think I've got a new idea for a new move. I might even be able to fly one day like him," he sighed longingly.

"Good for you."

"Heard you were interning under Recovery Girl. How's that going?"

Oh yeah... She had forgotten to tell him that... Fumi had been staying at Hawk's agency since he had begun his internship, coming to class about four times a week. He said that it was temporary and that he was coming back to the dorms the beginning of next week as he continued his internship. Uraraka-san had also mentioned her and Tsuyu were also staying at their agency, but they'd be in class today.

They've yet to show up.

(It was a bit lonely, if she had to admit it, but Hisoka was glad he and the others were having a good time under other Pro Heroes. They were gaining the necessary experience to become good Pro Heroes and see how the real world was. That didn't stop an ugly feeling from sprouting that Hisoka immediately squashed. She would not go down that road. That was the path they chose, and this was the one she had chosen to do. Hisoka would stand by her choice.

For now.)

"Good, I guess."

He raised an eyebrow as he gave her a side-glance. "You guess?"

She shrugged. "I've learned a few new things and we've been going over things I know. We've been going over terminology and a lot of different exercises but otherwise not much else the last few days." Hisoka found that the hands on exercises were her favorite. She rather liked her hands getting down and dirty.

(It didn't help with her tiredness or the constant whispers making her itch and want to cut something else or the let the blood of her enemies' rain down. It didn't stop the part of her that wanted to fight. It didn't erase the stains that were already on her. It didn't erase the Red.)

Sparing helped but they were little in between with most of her time now dedicated towards her internship or at the shooting range. It didn't particularly help that quite a few classes were missed - mostly the Hero Classes in the afternoon but she had been pulled more than a few times from morning classes to help out. Hisoka was beginning to see how busy Recovery Girl-sensei's life was now. The woman was in and out a majority of the time and Hisoka was left in charge of the infirmary when Recovery Girl-sensei was not around. They would converse over the speaker whenever she was out to go over things or when something came up at the school and she was out.

But...

"Then what's the problem?"

"Feel like something's missing, I guess. Don't know what though."

"Hmmm..." He hummed. "You'll figure it out eventually."

Maybe.

Hisoka let out another sigh. She wished Tsuyu was here already. She hadn't seen much of her... girlfriend (she still got all wiggly inside and blushy at the word) - not that they hadn't talked over the phone or seen each other in class - with her own internship with Uraraka-san under the Dragoon Hero: Ryukyu and their senpai, Hadou-senpai. She had even sent pictures to both of Class 1-A's group chats (which was always buzzing about one thing or another) and in a few of the smaller groups Hisoka and she shared. Only a few personal ones that no one saw (she showed Fumi one or two of them, of course) were sent to her alone.

Tsuyu was having fun and that's what mattered.

And Hisoka couldn't be happier when her prayers were answered in the form of arms wrapping themselves around her, a chin on her shoulder, and a mutter in her ear of, "Good morning, sleepyhead."

Lifting her head, she glanced up and offered a fatigued smile to the green-haired girl, eyes lighting up upon seeing her familiar black ones. "Morning, Tsuyu."

Tsuyu's smile widened, a small 'ribbit' leaving her mouth as she leaned into her. "I missed you..."

Cute...

She felt her skin heat up at the kiss on her cheek, distantly hearing awes, gacking noises, and a punching sound from her class, "...'m glad to see you too..." They burned even more as Hisoka returned the gesture. (What Hisoka didn't know was that Tsuyu had been taking a few pictures of the 'sleeping' girl, silently telling the class not to make a noise about her appearance before she went to hug her Hisoka.)

Hisoka leaned into Tsuyu as she was hugged from behind, relishing in her warmth as the class chattered around them. She made sure to wave at Uraraka-san, who beamed as bright as the sun at her, as she made a beeline over too Iida-san and Midoriya-san who had been chatting with Kirishima-san, or would have if Ashido-san didn't practically jump and kidnap her over to Hisoka's desk.

"Hello, Tsuyu," Fumi greeted her.

Tsuyu smiled. "Good morning, Fumikage."

However, before they could talk anymore, Ashido-san came bouncing over, pulling a startled Uraraka-san with her, and squealed with delight, "Tsuyuuu! Urarakaaaaa!" She waved her phone around excitedly with her free hand. "Hero news! Your names came up too! Both of you are on the internet too like Kirishima for your deeds yesterday!"

Jiro-san perked up. "Seriously?!" She then went on her phone, Momo peeking over her shoulder. "Awesome!"

"Ooooo!" Uraraka-san clapped her hands excitedly. "I'm so happy! We're really there!"

"I wonder how they took the picture," Tsuyu said as she looked at the phone with Uraraka.

"You both look very cute," Hisoka complimented, staring at the picture of the article she had pulled up on her phone.

Ashido-san threw her head back and laughed. "Isn't that great!? You might even have fans already like Mt. Lady."

"Provisional License notwithstanding, once you enter the city, you're simply another Hero... You've rendered a splendid service! However, studies are the true duty of a student!" Iida-san reminded them, pushing his glasses up. "Sleeping in class is not allowed!"

Kirishima-san threw a fist in the air, loudly exclaiming, "You are right Iida! That's where we show our resolution! Right?!"

"Yeah!" Midoriya-san copied him with the same intensity, if not more.

"And you were sayin' your studies are crap. You sure you're okay?" Kaminari-san asked.

Kirishima-san nodded. "Sensei said he'd prepare supplementary lessons!"

"I shoulda gone too... But dealing with both of them seem tough..." Sero-san sighed.

"The learning pace is different from person to person," Momo said wisely, nodding to herself before smiling blindingly. "Though if any of you need help Hisoka and I have made copies for everyone on the days you've missed so we should be good!"

Kaminari-san smiled at her. "You say some great things!"

"Sweet!" Kirishima-san exclaimed. "Thanks, gals, you're the best!"

Uraraka threw her arms around Hisoka and Tsuyu. "You're an angel! You don't know how much this means to me!"

Hisoka mentally groaned as she felt her head pulse with disagreement at the sudden jolt. "Yeah... No problem..."

Tsuyu shifted a bit, smiling and giggling. "Uraraka-chan!"

The door slid open and Aizawa-sensei came in. "Look, I get that some of you debuted yesterday, but it's time for class. So, take a seat." Everyone scrambled to their seats in a hurry as he went behind the front desk. Hisoka packed away her phone in her bag and pulled out her books as the lessons began.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And finished. Boy… I've had to do quite a bit of working out the plot for the story… Like I had discovered a major error and I really wondered how I had missed it, but I got it taken care of and I'm very happy with the outcome and I wonder if you all will as well. I am also excited to see your reactions for later in this Arc. ^^ Not much else to say, so I'll just leave it here.**

 **Here's a new picture of Hisoka. You'll find it... interesting, to say the least. ^^ _(Just take out the spaces and the links should work.)_**

 **Link: www._deviantart._com/_nightmarezanez/_art/_Hisoka-Matsushita-Red-784827034**


	54. Chapter 54

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: "I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 313, Favs: 226, Reviews: 283, Communities: 12, Views: 76069**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Guest- You weren't rude or anything. It actually gave me and my editor a really good laugh! Never even noticed it and I think no one really didn't either and if they did. No one said anything until you did. Thanks for that! And kinda sorry for not updating until now... Things have happened and if you want a better explanation, go check the Author's Note down below after the chapter! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **chaosrin- Sometimes it's not easy making friends even when you want to make them really badly. I know from personal experience... But not to worry there will be more friendship stuff added soon! Your bonding idea is very welcoming! All of them actually! (And any new ones you come up with I am sure will be as well!) I've already got a plan for this Arc and have everything jotted down (though is not all written in stone~!) so there might not be any more major changes. Minor. Maybe. You've given me a lot to think about though, with both involving the future of Hisoka's Quirk and Hero style/fighting style and maybe Arcs, but I cannot guarantee anything. And to answer your question, yes Hisoka's energy reserve for healing has increased. It's one of the things Aizawa took note of and exploited to make stronger not just making her fighting style stronger. ^^ No need to be sorry for dropping it all on me! If you want, drop even more either by Review or PM! I'm always welcome to future ideas (especially when THTB catches up to the manga... either I'll put THTB on hiatus to have WL catch up and see how the current Arc at the time play out or do a new Arc like you had suggested before starting on it again.) Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **GodOfPixies- I'm glad you like the story so far. If you don't understand how Hisoka's Quirk works, then read further in (which I hope you have) or read her profile. It'll make things clearer. In resolve of her Quirk not able to heal her, it makes her body healthier (such as immune to certain things), stronger, and quicker than the average human. Check out her profile on DeviantArt (the link is in the first chapter) as it'll explain things more clearly. ^^ Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Prince- That makes me happy to hear. I love talking with you as well. ^^ And yes, Nejire is a minor character. Don't worry there'll be more Aizawa then Recovery Girl therapies as I really do love doing Aizawa's more than Recovery Girl's, but I have both of them as Recovery Girl likely have the more experience in regard to this type of thing and Aizawa's doing cuz he's the Class 1-A's dad and would know her better than any of the other teachers. So, a compromise is in order. They'd usually switch off each other weekend unless something comes up. ^^ And no, they don't. They have some idea but don't know who it'll be until someone obvious comes to light or Hisoka's admits it (which she'll rather eat poop then admit...). OMG! Those medical abbreviations... My brain hurt so much while looking at all of them. That's really cool you know some of them. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Vedahzii- Hisoka has nightmares. A lot of them. They are one of the reasons why she's begun to develop a minor case of insomnia. That doesn't mean she doesn't have 'mad ramblings' and those are influenced by many things. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Jarhead- She will. And there shall be more loving ahead! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Oblivious ninja IJ- Indeed you are. ^^ Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 54**

 **To Under The Stars**

* * *

 **Location: Rooftop of Heights Alliance, South Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: October 1, 20XX**

Hisoka really wondered if these sessions were really working... They didn't feel like they did. All she had done was talk with Aizawa-sensei and Recovery Girl, just as she did earlier this afternoon again as Aizawa-sensei was busy doing other things. Something about a meeting with other Pro Heroes. Recovery Girl was very tight-lipped about it.

Hisoka didn't push.

She wished Recovery Girl wouldn't push her into talking about her mother (Safety. Learning. _Dangerous_. Love. Comfort. _Unstable._ Warmth. Truth. _Lies._ Good.) and him (no... no... no...) more. She could only say so much before the desire to gut someone possibly took over. So, they sat in silence before the elder Pro Hero decided to move on to her friends. They talked about Fumi.

Fumi was good.

Fumi was stable.

And Tsuyu and Shoto and Momo and everyone else in the class she had slowly become friends with or was at least acquainted with. The only one she'd have to say she didn't get along with was Mineta... for obvious reasons... but that didn't mean he was a bad kid. Just... different. Yeah. Let's go with that. And Bakugo-san was... Bakugo-san. The rest she got along with fairly well even if they didn't always hang out or talk with each other.

Hisoka liked talking about her classmates and their daily shenanigans. A few days ago, some of the girls decided they wanted to help Hisoka cook dinner and have all the class eat together (it was usually do-it-yourself for most of them) just because. Ashido-san burned water. (Hisoka kicked her out to set the table after that.) Momo was adorable chopping up the required vegetables. The less said about how Hagakure-san's cooking - purple, bubbly, and a taste for boys (Shoji-san and Ojiro-san steered clear of anything purple for days after that. Poor boys.) - came alive the better.

It made Hisoka's life a lot less stressed.

Everyone agreed the girl was not allowed back in the kitchen unless supervised after that.

Hisoka made sure Hagakure-san wasn't in there when she was cooking earlier. Sato-san was kind enough to help Hisoka with some small snacks. He knew what he was doing, due to studying gastronomics needed for his Quirk, sugar being necessary to activate it. She would be the first to admit that his sweets were very delicious and were better than her own half of the time. He liked to swap recipes from time to time and debate over what could be used in desserts like cakes, cookies, and all sorts of things. Sato-san was very passionate when it came to cakes especially. If it was sweet, Sato-san could probably make it.

And well...

"Hisoka?" Tsuyu's voice cut through her mind, breaking her away from her thoughts to look into curious, slightly worried, black eyes. "Everything okay?"

Blinking a few times, she nodded. "Just got caught up with my thoughts. Sorry." Giving a reassuring smile, Hisoka bit into her sandwich. It was something simple tonight - different kinds of sandwiches (the idea courtesy of Momo) with all kinds of sides and sweets made by Sato-san. Her classmates were really nice. It was a simple dinner for a simple date. Tsuyu just wanted to spend time with her by themselves and Hisoka felt the same. They really hadn't had the time recently due to their internships, training, homework, Fumi needing help with his molting feathers, school, and everything mixed in between. So, they took this free time as a blessing.

Tsuyu smiled back, small and happy, as she bit into her own food. "Thank you for the food. It's delicious." They sat on a pale blue fuzzy blanket, dressed in comfortable clothing for the cool evening as it turned to night, swapping stories and chattering and gossiping like old ladies, laughing and happily spending time together.

After the food was gone and their bellies full, they laid back on the soft blanket. Hisoka let one of her arms spread out, the fuzz tickling her skin lightly, the other used as a pillow behind her head. Tsuyu decided to use her stretched out arm as her own pillow (Hisoka wondered how long it'd be before it fell asleep...), curling up beside her like a cat. (An image of a neko-like Tsuyu that appeared in her mind, tilting her head and raising a hand like a paw over her head as she let out a soft meow, made Hisoka's cheeks burn. Little did she realize that the said girl has had the very same thoughts many, many times.)

Brown eyes glanced over at her girlfriend - even after all these months, the word still made her stomach have butterflies, and saw Tsuyu was looking up at the sky in wonder with big eyes. She smiled to herself, watching the light of the moon reflect within them, making them look more beautiful.

How did she get so lucky to have someone like Tsuyu in her life?

Her luck must be kami-sama-level then...

Maybe she made a pact with the devil to have this and didn't remember it...

Well, no matter what, she was lucky (how long until that luck would run out?) and she wanted this moment to last forever.

Hisoka looked back at the velvet night sky that loomed overhead. The stars hung in the heavens above them as if strung in the air by invisible strings. While in the city you couldn't see as many as in the countryside, the two were still able to see just enough for Tsuyu to point out a few constellations, a small hobby she liked to do from time to time. At this time of year, she pointed out where Orion was outlined by four bright stars at the corners of an imaginary trapezoid. Within the four points was a row of three stars tilted at an angle - Orion's belt.

"And that's where his sword is," Tsuyu explained, pointing at another group of fainter stars that arched down from Orion's belt. "Beside him are his two hunting dogs Canis Major and Canis Minor, standing next to the river Eridanus while he fights Taurus."

"Must have been bloody..." Hisoka commented.

Tsuyu couldn't help but snort. "Of course... Of course..."

She raised an eyebrow fondly, side glancing to the other. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You always seem to focus on the more bloodier aspects of things."

A thoughtful expression appeared on Hisoka's face before shrugging as she let the cool night air surround her. It felt very nice. "I guess."

Suddenly a bright point of light moved rapidly across the inky black sky past their view, leaving behind some sparkling signs of the warmth before the shooting star faded out just as suddenly.

Tsuyu pointed at it excitedly, turning to Hisoka with a wide smile. "Look! Did you see that, Hisoka?"

"Ah. It was beautiful and bright." Hisoka nodded, returning a softer smile.

The green-haired girl's smile turned mischievous. "I see something much brighter right now"

"Really? Where?" Hisoka glanced around but couldn't see anything when it dawned on her as Tsuyu sat up, leaning over her, placing a hand on either side of her head.

"You are."

Brown eyes widened as the other girl leaned down and pressed her lips against her own, fireworks blasting off inside Hisoka. Butterflies flew around in her stomach and heat burned her cheeks.

Ah...

She truly wished this moment lasted forever.

* * *

 **Location: Gym Gamma, Northeast Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: October 2, 20XX**

"The intern group's movements are really sharp," Jiro commented, letting out a whistle as she looked at the group climbing up the very tall, rocky wall. They all had ropes tied around their waists for safety. For now. Knowing their sensei and the whole class did - to a point - those ropes would be there for only so long.

How long?

They all honestly didn't want to know...

"The bastards caught on to something out there," Bakugo growled, pointing at the red head of the group. "Hey! Spit it out! The hell did you learn?!"

Kirishima shouted down, "Sorry! I can't!"

Shoto shook his head, focusing on climbing up himself and trying to find new ways to use the ice part of his Quirk. He had thought of different ways to go about climbing up from making steps/leverages made of ice under his feet to using picks or claws on his hands and fingers. He wanted to challenge himself to see if he could create new techniques even if they were small. His mind, however, kept on wandering from those thoughts to a certain Healing Quirk girl.

Why did she keep on missing so many of their Hero classes?

Wasn't her goal to be a Hero?

Sure. Her internship had benefits, but it didn't seem like her to be a doctor or someone who'd stay in the office. He saw her passion to wanted to save others but there was also that inching in her to fight. It felt like it was inevitable for her _not_ to fight. Fighting was a part of the job description after all and though her skills in both hand-to-hand and with weapons were far from perfect, and could easily be taken away at the right moment, she'd keep on going for the sake of others. Hisoka was a force to be reckoned with.

He hoped Hisoka had chosen correctly.

He wasn't the only one who thought that.

* * *

 **Location: Infirmary, U.A. High School, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: October 2, 20XX**

Monday came too early in Hisoka's opinion, but time never stood still. It was a constant thing humans would never be able to take control of no matter how hard they wanted too. Changing into their now-winter uniforms, her class began another week of school and training to become Heroes. Some with internships. Others with the usual grueling and tiring training Aizawa-sensei loved to put them through.

Sadistic sensei...

Hisoka wondered if all the adults here shared tactics over tea or something. If Aizawa-sensei made sure they were psychically tried, then Recovery Girl-sensei liked to do it mentally. (She did say this wasn't going to be an easy path, after all.) The lady might look sweet, charming, and totally like your grandmother, which she could be, but she was strict.

And her cane hurt.

She may be small, but she could pack a punch when she wanted to. (Where did she store it?!)

Anyway, as time went on and her internship continued, Hisoka had begun to learn how busy Recovery Girl-sensei's job could be. They still went over different terminology, abbreviations, and a lot of different exercises, like the one she had to do now. It was hard work. Hisoka liked it. Hard work meant she was achieving something and that made her happy.

She was learning.

She was working.

She was walking down her own path to adulthood.

She was on her way to becoming a Hero. (One she hoped her mother could be proud of.)

That didn't stop the feeling that something was missing from growing though. She pushed down those feelings - it wasn't the right time for them - and focused on the 3D arm model when she felt a light whack to her leg. "Focus, child. This is serious business."

"Sorry, sensei." Brown eyes looked back down and pale hands moved to cut open the stitches on the arm for the third time, a better version than the first time around. Setting down the scalpel, she picked up another needle and ran some thread through it to replicate the process once more.

Recovery Girl huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "If you have time to be sorry, you have time to stitch up that arm again."

Hisoka nodded. "Yes, sensei!"

"Good. Once you're done with that one, we'll move onto one with scales and then fur."

"Yes, sensei."

"What should you do if you are unable to use your Quirk and your patient is bleeding in front of you?"

"Use gauze to dress the wound to stop the bleeding."

"The off chance that you don't have gauze?"

"Use whatever I can around me such as my own bandages or even rip up my coat instead."

The elderly woman nodded in approval. "A Quirk like ours is very valuable and is useful for many things, yet it amounts to nothing in the event that you can't understand the basics to be able to appropriately help somebody."

"Whatever it takes..." She muttered to herself, eyes boring down at the now open faux wound in front of her. No matter what. She would do what she could to reach her goal.

Side glancing at the Pro Hero clambering into her chair, she sighed. "Quirks are a mysterious thing, aren't they?" Hisoka nodded. "You may think you know how to use them, but you never know what they're truly capable of until you experiment with them. Do you know how much your Quirk can heal, Hisoka-chan? Do you know if it can reattach limbs or cure terminal disease or brains? Is there a way for you to use your Quirk offensively such as disrupting the nervous system? It could be a way to easily disrupt Quirk usage."

Hisoka shook her head. "I don't know. Mother's said that the healing aspect of it runs in the Matsushita family. It mixes with the partner's Quirk and makes the child's Quirk have some form of healing."

"Really now?" Shuzenji-sensei was intrigued, leaning forward a bit. "So, your mother had a healing Quirk and your... father... had a Quirk involving blood?"

"Yes..." Hisoka was hesitant before she explained with a prompted move from the other. "Mother had said her own mother's Quirk was something similar to mystic palm energy and her father had a self-healing Quirk."

"Interesting. Does your mother talk about her family a lot?"

She shook her head. "She doesn't like talking about them. She says grandmother died when she was a teenager and her father is still alive somewhere. I think they had a falling out or something." Shrugging, Hisoka returned to rethreading the arm.

"So, you've never met them then?"

"No. And I have no reason to either."

Hisoka missed the other's frown. "You're not interested in meeting or learning about them at all?"

"Not particularly. Mother is all I really need. She's the only that's _always_ been there, and I know she'll be there when I need her the most."

Nor did she see when that frown deepened at her words.

When her thread reached the top, she tied it off and bound the wound together in a quick and precise manner. Brown eyes looked up when a buzzer chimed on the nurse's wrist. With a tap of her fingers, the older woman hopped off the rolling chair and regarded her student. "An accident occurred over at the USJ. Practice on the arm one more time then move on to the scaled arm and the furred arm. I'll check them once I come back. If you're done before then, hit the books."

"Understood, sensei."

"Good." Recovery Girl treaded past her over to the door. "On the off chance that anybody comes searching for me, do your best and I'll return as soon as I'm able to."

The door slid shut softly behind her. Hisoka's gazed blankly at it for a moment before returning to the needle in her hand and back to the arm, returning to work on it once more.

* * *

 **Location: Hisoka's Room, Fifth Floor of Heights Alliance, South Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: October 4, 20XX**

Brown eyes stared at the ceiling of her room, blinking a few times before they frowned as the blurriness in her vision cleared up. "Mmmmmm?" What was that? Rubbing her eyes, Hisoka sat up and glanced at her clock, reading well past midnight, when the knock at her door happened again. Maybe if she ignored it'd go away...

No...

Letting out a tired sigh, she pulled off her blanket and swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood slowly. Lumbering to the door, she grabbed the handle and opened it to Tsuyu in her yellow frog patterned nightshirt, a hand gripping the front of it, and a pair of light green shorts.

Letting out a yawn, Hisoka asked, "Tsuyu? It's almost one am... Why're you still up?" Tsuyu always went to bed at ten, sometimes nine, on a school night. It was strange for her to be up this late.

"Could... I stay the night with you... please?" Tsuyu bit her lip, glancing away.

With a sleepy nod, Hisoka promptly allowed the other to come it, closing the door softly behind her. Walking past Tsuyu, she was about to grab her hand to pull her into the bed when Tsuyu wrapped her arms around Hisoka and both of them fell onto the bed together.

Brown eyes blinked slowly, mind still muddled with sleep, before Hisoka wrapped her arms around the other as the other burrowed into her chest. "...Tsuyu?"

"Just..." Tsuyu's voice was muffled and Hisoka strained to hear it. "Let me stay like this for a while..."

"Hmmm..." Hisoka hummed quietly, holding Tsuyu close, stroking her hair slowly. Silence. "Everything will work out..."

Either something happened or was about to happen to make her like that.

"Ah..."

They fell asleep in each other's arms shortly after that.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hate it when I get into slumps. It affects basically everything I want to do. Sure! I get things done and all that, but it feels half-heartedly done and I hate it when I write like that. It also seems to zap all of my energy for things I really want to do, not just writing, but drawing, reading, time with friends, and a lot of things. There's also my time being taken up by other things like school and homework (along with doing a job shadow... Yippee...), a few family issues, and some other personal things.**

 **There's no need to worry though. I'm back and feeling much better. ^^ Sorry I was away for so long but to make up for it I made the chapter extra sweet with some Tsuyu and Hisoka fluff that's so sweet your teeth will need to be replaced by dentures. And even then, you'd need to replace those for another pair. :P And we learn a little more about the family. What do you think?**

 **Look at this! animefairy299 drew some fanart for me and Marshmellowtime of our OCs, Hisoka and Fuyu from Of Heroes, Blood, and Boba (go check out their story! It's seriously good and they're a very nice person!). Isn't it adorable?**

 **Link: www._deviantart._com/_yukio-yui-chan/_art/_Blood-Users-789756406**


	55. Chapter 55

**Title:** 逃げる手 - **The Hand That Bleeds  
Rating: T  
Summary: "I don't want to be a Hero. I want to be a Healer. My Quirk is made for healing, like my mom's, not fighting so I train to fight like a Hero to be a Healer. I want to help others to the best of my abilities." Hisoka Matsushita, raised by her mother and who never knew her father, never could quite understand where the path she would eventually take would lead her to.**

 **Current: Followers: 325, Favs: 235, Reviews: 289, Communities: 13, Views: 81087**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Boku no Hero Academia is written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **Ana-DaughterofHades**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Onyx- I haven't seen the Super Broly movie yet. Never really was interested in Dragon Ball, to be honest. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- Yeah, I get that reaction a lot. I love HxH Hisoka and it's a reason why I wanted to name my OC Hisoka. I've also loved that name since it first came out but never had the right opportunity to use it. If the first chapter got your attention, then I hope the rest of the story has. If you catch up to this chapter before I have the next one out, then enjoy! (Fumi is also one of my favs! How could I not give him a role?! ^^) Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- There doesn't always have to be fully blown interactions between characters, but the little things really add to it. The darts actually already have auto-injection/an auto trigger for when they hit the object they go off/inject whatever into the opponent. Thanks for the idea though! Don't worry, she'll be breaking something soon enough. It might be heads or something else. You'll just have to see when it happens. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Prince- You aren't the only one with good fanfic-memory though I don't think yours is as warped as mine... It goes to weird and mysterious places... Well, it'd explain how insane I actually am! :P Late night cuddles of comfort! Hehehe! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Jarhead- Indeed it has and it'll still where I am, and I am glad for that. Summers here are very hot, and I hate the heat. I get hot easily... -_- Anyway, I'm happy that you like the little bit of info about Hisoka's extended family. (And your reason for the fall out is half right but that's a story for another time.) D'aaaawwwww~! Thank you for that and thank you for reading this story that I am writing. I'll happily continue writing until the end and I hope you continue to read it! Tsuyu is just fine and Toga didn't get enough blood to transform into Hisoka during their fight in the woods. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 55**

 **To Tears**

* * *

 **Location: Car Heading Towards Jikei University Hospital, Nishishinbashi, Minato City Ward, Eastern Tokyo Prefecture, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: October 4, 20XX**

It had been nine in the morning, first period, and Aizawa-sensei was nowhere to be seen when Hisoka had received a message from Recovery Girl via pager to change into her PE Uniform and lab coat (She denied the fact the coat made her look so similar to her mother. A wonderful woman. Someone who stayed in the office. Not an actual Hero but considered one to too many in their hometown. This was her choice and Hisoka would stick by it.) before meeting her at the bus parking lot quickly. All Might had been there and that had sparked her curiosity to its peak, needless to say. However, she had received the news that her Quirk was needed as there had been an emergency situation.

Did it...

"What happened?"

Recovery Girl considered her options, All Might silent as he stared out the window with a grave look in his normally cheery, blue eyes, before she mentioned, "You are not to say a word about this to anyone, not even your classmates. This is confidential information. If you do, then you will be expelled from U.A. Understood?" Her tone expressed the seriousness of the situation, eyes hard.

With a nod, Hisoka said, "Yes, I understand."

Hisoka would not admit to the cold feeling inside the pit of her gut appearing the more Recovery Girl spoke. Tsuyu, Midoriya-san, Uraraka-san, and Kirishima-san with their senpai and Aizawa-sensei, along with a bunch of other Pro Heroes, had made an infiltration attempt on a Yakuza Group called the Shie Hassaikai - the Eight Precepts of Death - led by the Villain Overhaul. They had wanted to take down the group and help rescue a little girl - Eri-chan she was called - they were experimenting and using her to create some weapon to cancel out Quirks.

Hisoka wondered - a faint memory from long ago if this was one of the people that had been on the board when she had been in that room...

Nope.

Nope. Nope. Nope.

She was not going there right now!

No need for that or thoughts of her or thoughts of him or anything of the sort. Hisoka's focus was needed on this. A wave of relief washed through her knowing that none of her classmates died. Tsuyu was okay. No one had died.

"With the critical injuries that were sustained during the infiltration, our Quirks, especially yours, are needed to help them out," Recovery Girl explained. Hisoka nodded again. She would do her best. "Hisoka-chan, you will be working with non-life-threatening injuries unless something comes up."

Hisoka frowned. "Yes."

Yet.

A feeling in the back of her head told her otherwise - a nagging voice in the back of her mind that spoke of nothing but doom ahead. This wasn't going to be a happy visit.

Hisoka hated this feeling.

* * *

 **Location: Room 403, Fourth Floor of Jikei University Hospital, Nishishinbashi, Minato City Ward, Eastern Tokyo Prefecture, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: October 4, 20XX**

The Jikei University Hospital was a tall, white building with large windows and connected with a smaller building in front of it and a glass-like structure to the left with a rooftop garden with the branches of huge trees hanging over the edge, bushes of colorful flowers peeking around it. There were other connecting places around it, bound to be the University itself. As they had arrived in a timely manner, All Might still silent as he hurried out of the car and raced inside through automatic sliding glass doors, she was led by another doctor to the first room that held the Pro Hero Fatgum-san after Recovery Girl had barked out order after order.

The hospital corridor was stuffy, and the air had an undertone of bleach - a common smell. It always did. The floor was a slate grey and the walls were a light magnolia with pictures lining the walls of cheap benign prints of uplifting scenes, and above the double doors were large plastic signs with the areas of the hospital that lied ahead. The ceiling was made from those polystyrene squares laid out in a grid-like frame. She pulled her hair back into a small ponytail, black bangs clipped back on the side so she could see with both eyes.

She was led to her first patient of the day. A yawning, bandaged Fatgum-san, who had been mumbling away about his hunger, was quickly seen to. He only had suffered from numerous bone fractures, but he was doing just fine.

That would be easy to heal.

It took a bit of coaxing with some cookies she had on hand - there was always something sweet on her to help replenish her energy on quick notice - for her to take her blood via syringe - something about a minor fear of needles or whatever. It wouldn't even take that much to heal this. She had healed broken bones far too many times to count. The Pro Hero would be out by the end of the week; the news made Fatgum very excited who was already drooling and daydreaming about all the food he was going to eat when he got out.

She was then shown to where the shared room of Kirishima-san and Amajiki-senpai was, opening the door quietly after being informed that one of the patients was sleeping. Her guide left her to her own devices, spotting the softly snoring Amajiki-senpai in the first bed with bandages all over one side of his face. He wasn't the only one. On the second bed, an injured person sat upright, back leaning slightly against a large, fluffy pillow and just looked like a mummy, wrapped from head to toe in bandages, but she spotted all too familiar red spiky hair poking out of the top.

"Hisoka-chan!" Kirishima-san greeted, grinning. Both of his arms were in some form of a sling and there was a brace around his neck. One of his legs was strung up in the air. The position he was in must be a wee bit uncomfortable. "Look! Imma mummy!"

"Congratulations," Hisoka said, snorting. She moved to the end of the bed where a plastic bid filled with a folder, a clipboard, and some papers sat. "You've come back from the dead. I hope the world of the living will be to your liking. If it is not, then I can point you to the nearest sarcophagus and pyramid." Picking up the clipboard, she glanced over the information, learning what injuries he had - immense bruising and lacerations all over his body.

Not life-threatening.

Good.

"Hah!" He barked, head tilting back, before groaning and mumbling a curse to himself. Letting out a sigh, he finally asked, "So why 're you here?"

She raised an unimpressed eyebrow, setting down the clipboard. "To heal you, Kirishima-san."

"Oh, yeahhhh." He nodded.

"Yeah..."

"Well, thanks then."

She shrugged. "It's no problem. It's what I'm here for after all." Cleaning off her hands with some disinfectant, wiping them off before taking a boxcutter she had on hand (don't ask her where she got it), she looked at the mummified boy. "How are you feeling right now?

"Shitty."

She walked over to the side of the bed, getting closer to him. "Understandable. So... The Yakuza, huh?"

"Yup," he said, popping the 'p'. "I was very manly out there! Everyone was!" He tried to puff out his chest.

Eyes narrowing, she cut her finger deeper then she should have, the blood surfacing and dripping down her hand quickly and shoved it into his mouth and hissed. "Well, there a limit to how far you should push your _manliness_! Now, suck it you, idiot."

Red eyes widened as the boy choked for a moment on the finger and began to suck on it. Hisoka felt the instant her Quirk became effective, bits of her energy slowly leaving her after a few moments.

After pulling it out, Kirishima-san looked up worriedly. "I uhm... I'm sorry...?"

"Damn right you are." She grabbed a bandage from her medical package and began to stop the bleeding before wrapping a white cloth around her finger. "You better be happy that I'm not like Bakugo-san or I'd be blasted off to become a star." Even if the boy didn't admit it, they were best friends and he worried in his own... explosive... way. "Though, if I had the choice, you'd become mincemeat..."

She could see the other begin to sweat nervously. "I-I... Please don't cut me!" He exclaimed, arms beginning to flail around. "I have a good reason! I was protecting Fatgum and-and...!"

"Stop that," she said after a sigh, placing a hand on his arm. "You're going to hurt yourself again if you keep doing that. It'll take a bit of time before my Quirk will begin to take effect so take it easy for the rest of the day."

Kirishima-san sighed in relief before dropping and giving her a hurt puppy look. "Hisoka-chan..."

They might not be all that close like he was with some of the others, but she liked Kirishima-san. He was fun to be around and was someone who you could count on in tough times. Kirishima-san really was like a puppy. He just needed the ears and tail. She cared for her classmates... friends... They were one big ass, dysfunctional family - not including all the issues (from daddy to mental, they were all there) each of them carried - that would make Aizawa-sensei's hair go gray by the end of the year. (If she remembered correctly, that was one of the bets some of the boys had made earlier in the year... You didn't hear it from her!)

They just might make Hisoka's hair go gray instead with how often Hisoka seemed to patch them up.

Yeah...

A dysfunctional family they were.

"Just..." Hisoka huffed before giving him a small smile. "You did good, Red Riot."

He stared at her for a moment, eyes watering before he beamed at her. "Hisoka-chan! Thanks!"

"Just finish healing and come back."

"Yes, ma'am!" He said before a thoughtful look appeared on his face. "Hey... Am I going to become a vampire now that I drank your blood?"

What?

"Uh..."

Kirishima-san's grin was back in full force. "I could be a vampire mummy! Yeah! That sounds so cool and manly!" He started making vampire noises, earning an eye roll from the girl. Well, at least he didn't have any brain trauma. That was one thing Hisoka knew her Quirk couldn't heal...

"Kirishima-san, quiet down. Amajiki-senpai is asleep."

"Ah... Sorry..." He grinned, laughing lightly as Hisoka made her rounds on the still sleeping boy. It looked like he was going to be out for a while longer.

Taking a look over Amajiki-senpai's own file, it looked like that he sustained a fissure-like wound on his face but that it would heal up soon enough and without a trace given time. Amajiki-senpai was lucky. Many would love to have that opportunity. Hisoka gave him some blood. Just a little. Just to help speed up the healing process. There were a few others she was to check over.

She couldn't have herself fainting, after all.

With another glance at the third year's sleeping form, she promised, "When you come back, there'll be some cookies waiting for you and your friends."

Kirishima-san perked up. "I want some cookies too! Hospital food totally sucks, dude!"

"When you get out, there'll be some waiting for you and everyone else," she told him, stepping back from Amajiki-senpai's bed after taking some sweets from her pocket and setting it on the table beside him. Something to enjoy when he wakes up. Turning, she placed some next to Kirishima-san. "To tide you over for now.

"Yatta!" He cheered.

Yeah... Just like a puppy.

* * *

 **Location: Hallway, Fourth Floor of Jikei University Hospital, Nishishinbashi, Minato City Ward, Eastern Tokyo Prefecture, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: October 4, 20XX**

It was a few hours later, well into the early afternoon, after she had finally finished her rounds when a tall, thin man with the face of a centipede dressed in a black tuxedo and a scarf that looked like a centipede wrapped around his neck came to her side. Sweat dripped down the side of his face, shoulders shaking and breathing heavy as if he ran a decathlon five times over. "Are..." Finally catching his breath, he asked, "Are you Hisoka Matsushita-san, Recovery Girl's assistant?"

Hisoka tilted her head, giving the other a curious gaze. "I am her. Is there something you need? Does sensei need me?"

"I am Centipeder and I wish we could have met under better circumstances, but we are in a hurry." Centipeder introduced himself, speaking quickly. "Recovery Girl needs to see you immediately. There is an urgent matter she needs your help with!"

"I see," she said, back straightening. "Please lead the way then."

The Pro Hero nodded and led the way. Hisoka followed closely behind him.

* * *

 **Location: Private Room 3, Intensive Care Ward, Sixth Floor of Jikei University Hospital, Nishishinbashi, Minato City Ward, Eastern Tokyo Prefecture, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: October 4, 20XX**

All Might's eyes had pleaded with her. They were hard. They were sad. His eyes glimmered with watery tears and he looked as if the whole world was about to crumble.

The other two dressed in their Hero Costumes - Centipeder and a young woman with light blue skin, short, ruffled dark blue hair, and wide yellow eyes - stared at her with slightly hopefully eyes. Centipeder had wrapped an arm around her shoulders the moment they had come in as those yellow eyes welled up with a pang of sadness her young years should not possess.

Hisoka wasn't sure about this. Her legs were numb, and her heart twisted and sunk with nerves that were quick to fray. In her building anxiety, she constructed elaborate rationalizations for why everything would turn out alright, but still, that nagging voice was back. That gut pit feeling came back with a vengeance and ate at her quickly as she stood among them, the surgeon and Recovery Girl urging her to hurry towards the unconscious, pale man - Sir Nighteye-san, All Might's old sidekick, she later learned - that had wires and tubes sticking out of his stomach. Machines - heart monitors and oxygen tanks - surrounded his hospital bed, IVs attached to his arms, and all sort of things she didn't know what their uses were were attached to him.

The light was too bright for her eyes after the darkening gloom outside. She found it abrasive, enough perhaps to bring on the sharp pain of a headache but she ignored it. She was here to help.

She'd do what she could.

This was her purpose, after all.

To heal. (Not to... fight...)

But still. Just from looking at the man's body it looked like he had set one foot through Shinigami-sama's front door.

A step forward; brown eyes glanced back at the small elderly woman and voiced her concerns, "I... I'm not sure if my Quirk can... Well, I'm not sure if it'll heal him with how extensive his wounds are."

She remembered Aizawa-sensei's damaged face - blood crusting all over it and everything smashed into an unrecognizable mask. She remembered Thirteen's back - his suit and back cut open all the way to the bone. He had been lucky it hadn't been a career-ending injury. She remembered bits and pieces of moments she was unsure of. Blood. Tall men and women in shadows. Her mother. (What...) Time and time and time and time again.

"You don't know that if you don't try," Recovery Girl rebutted.

Even then. To where it had all begun-

 _"-ot funny!"_

 _Fumi wouldn't wake up. She tried shaking him. Nothing. His eyes were dull. Like those animals. The cat from the alleyway. The little birdies from the background. The neighbor's annoying dog. Blood pulled from his head, staining his black feathery hair, and his legs were bent at an odd angle. (Something felt wrong. It didn't matter... Why?)_

 _Silence..._

 _"Th-there has to be something..." This was all her fault. Fumi was different. She had to do something about all this. He accepted her no matter what. There was just so much coming out!_

 _Anything!_

 _Why?!_

 _So much **red**... Nothing but **red** coming out. She would do anything to help him! (Nothing would come to hurt him if she could help it. Nothing...) They cut more. More changes. Something. Something was happening._

 _This had to do it! (It was dripping... **Red.** **So much red!** )_

 _Now!_

 ** _"Hisoka!"_**

Hisoka glanced at the short woman, some odd feet from her. Oh, yes. This. Her shoulders felt stiff. Heavy. (The world. Only a second had gone by. She felt a drop of sweat trickle down the back of her neck. She hated that.) They wanted her to save him. They thought her Quirk was that powerful.

Was it?

She took a step forward to the patient's side. She had to let go of her emotions. The headache was back. It was not a good thing to have.

Hisoka never really figured it out, to be honest. The full potential of her Quirk that is. Never really thought about it. It was to heal. That was it.

Nothing more.

Yet so much more.

Her body was made for this. It was in her blood. So, she would do her best. She would offer herself then. And so Hisoka did just that, slowly cutting open her arm and using the syringes one by one into the man's decapitated arm. It felt like forever. Eternity - a state to which time has no application; timelessness.

It did little to help.

Something inside her twisted around. It was an ugly feeling. She hated it. It happened even when she couldn't help it.

Her head began to feel fuzzy. Was she swaying?

Ah... Did she give too much again?

She did give a lot today... She really needed to work on that.

Hisoka felt something warm rest gently on her hand, stopping her from giving more, droplets of blood dripping onto white sheets and staining them. She blinked, glancing downward at the man before her. Why were her eyes wet? Why weren't they stopping?

Oh...

Oh.

He was smiling, the strikingly bright irises of his eyes soft. Ah. He understood.

She would only prolong his inevitable death.

"It's okay... Everything... will be okay," he muttered, voice raspy. His eyes, tired but filled with peaceful hope, seemingly shimmered for a moment but that could have been a trick of the light! Brown eyes slowly widened - what did he mean? - as she was slowly pulled back by Recovery Girl, guided away from his form. No...

She could do something! _(Why?)_

Her Quirk could help him! _(No matter what, it wouldn't change anything.)_

She had to. _(No.)_ She had to!

Shehadtoshehadtoshehadtoshehadtoshehadtoshehadtoshehadtoshehadto- _(What? **Stop.** )_

"Hisoka..." She turned to look down at the Pro Hero, blinking slowly as she was led to the door. No. She... "Go to the restroom and wash up."

She...

"I..."

"You did all that you could. There is nothing more we can do for him," Recovery Girl said, turning away from her before repeating, "Go."

But-

A sharp pang rushed through her head, making her stuff down the sigh that almost escaped past her lip. Not now. Her shoulders slumped, heavy and stiff more so than before as she turned on the heel of her foot and walked out of the room, past them all. She felt their eyes on her immediately, All Might standing upon her appearance, and before they could say a word to her, she ducked her head and left.

* * *

 **Location: Female's Bathroom, Sixth Floor of Jikei University Hospital, Nishishinbashi, Minato City Ward, Eastern Tokyo Prefecture, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: October 4, 20XX**

 _Crash._

Hisoka blinked slowly, tilting at her head as she stared, eyebrows knitting together into a frown. It was music to her ears as bits of glass rained to the ground - fragments sharp enough to cut on contact - as the image of a falling foul to an errant stone was broken and warped within the mirror before it broke into a thousand glittering fragments. Bit and pieces stuck themselves into her fist, the other hand gripping the side of the white porcelain sink, droplets of blood staining the white. It mixed with the running water before it went down the drain.

Her eyes would roam critically from one feature to another and catalog it in her brain. Brown eyes. Pale skin. Black hair.

She was her.

Her was she?

She took a deep breath and counted to ten, turning off the water as blank eyes stared at one another. Ears perked up; she heard nothing but the strained, suffocating silence within the bathroom. Someone would have come by now. She was not silent.

Like her heart.

It hurt.

 _Crack... Crack..._

Calm.

She needed to be silent. ( _Sane. Mind in check. Unable to hurt her friends and loved ones. Done and down and done and down the little mouse went. Mother... Him... **Silent!**_ ) What was becoming of her?

Hisoka brought back her hair into the tight ponytail once more after she rinsed the blood off her hands as brown eyes glanced around her. Ah...

What a mess...

Why was she so angry? Why did she cry?

This was a part of the job. This was what she wanted. (Yes?)

Death was inevitable once you were born. It was part of the cycle. Everyone's story came to an end one way or another no matter how many chapters they had or how long the story was. She had seen it before.

Her mother told her many times about it. She had seen it before. Mother had shown her what it looked like. Death. (Why did this affect her so much?)

As always, death was so blunt that it seemed to mock everyone in its simplicity. It was like trying to catch wild butterflies; it always escaped your reach when you were longing for its embrace. And like trying to escape a consuming darkness, it always found you - ready or not. Death defined the very existence of nature, the never-ending cycle, and taunted all those around it with the vastness of its almighty power. Death has the ability to be both merciful and merciless.

Death was fair.

Life...

No matter what, you couldn't save everyone no matter how hard you tired.

She needed to get a grip.

Silence.

One...

Two...

Three...

She took another deep breath.

Four...

Five...

Six...

Carefully, she slowly took the pieces of glass of out her hand one by one. The cuts stung (for a second then nothing...), bleeding more with each one she took out, but she continued until they were all gone. Then it stopped. Nothing was there. She reapplied a bandage. It looked like it did every day. ( _Strange. Heal... Who?_ )

Seven...

Eight...

Nine...

She was okay now. Everything was okay.

Ten.

 _Crack..._

Time to go.

* * *

 **Location: Hallway, Sixth Floor of Jikei University Hospital, Nishishinbashi, Minato City Ward, Eastern Tokyo Prefecture, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: October 4, 20XX**

"Hisoka-chan?"

"Matsushita."

Hisoka turned her head to look over her shoulder to a frowning Aizawa-sensei - same posture, same tired expression. Seemed to be favoring the right leg though. There were bandages under his shirt. Most likely stitches too. He didn't have his capture weapon... - who stopped a few feet away with Midoriya-san - the damage on his Hero Costume suggested more injuries then what was seen. His arm collected more scars. His fingers looked more warped then before.

Hmmm...

"Midoriya-san... Aizawa-sensei..." Hisoka turned fully and tilted her head. "Are you both okay?"

The green-haired boy grinned, raising both arms and mimicked his personal Hero. "Everything is alright!" His eyes covered his sadness.

Brown eyes wandered over to her teacher. "Sensei?"

He shrugged as he let out a yawn. "I'll heal up in time. Nothing I really haven't handled before." When he saw her raise a hand, his eyes narrowed as they flashed red.

Hisoka lowered her hand, scowling in return. "Hmmm..."

Midoriya-san, oblivious to it, asked, "Ney, Hisoka-chan! What're you doing over here?"

"I've been helping Recovery Girl with the injured all day," she sighed, suppressing a yawn before stuffing her hands in her pockets, reminiscent of Aizawa-sensei. Sleepy... ( _She didn't want to dream._ )

"Really? So, you've seen everyone then?"

"More or less... I guess." She still hadn't seen the girls yet. She was worried about Tsuyu. "Are you two heading somewhere?"

He nodded, green eyes becoming watery. "Yeah."

"Which room?"

"Three."

"I'll take you there." Hisoka turned on the heels of her shoes without another word, the two males following after her a second later. She disliked the burn on the back of her neck. It itched.

* * *

 **Location: Private Room 3, Intensive Care Ward, Sixth Floor of Jikei University Hospital, Nishishinbashi, Minato City Ward, Eastern Tokyo Prefecture, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: October 4, 20XX**

They walked in silence until they made it to the room; she turned to look at Midoriya-san. "I-is he..." Hisoka turned away, a nervous sweat dripped down her cheek, as the two double doors slid open and the boy gasped in surprise, "Recovery Girl! All Might!" Stepping out of the way, they allowed him to move into the room, seeing everyone had moved inside while she was gone. "But why are you here?!"

He looked back at his hero who was frowning as they entered the room, then over at Bubble Girl. Hisoka turned away when All Might took a quick look at her, stepping to the side with her teacher as they watched the scene play out.

"I asked him to come. Be-because..." Bubble Girl started crying and put her hands over her eyes. "S-Sir was always thinking about All Might..."

Centipeder took out a handkerchief from his breast pocket, handing it over to her before wrapping an arm around her shoulders, consoling her. "Awata..."

"Unfortunately, there's nothing we can do..." The surgeon began; a medical face mask was over the lower part of his face. "Honestly, it's a miracle he's still alive right now."

Recovery Girl's expression was solemn as Midoriya-san's hands began to shake. "At this point, my Quirk nor Hisoka's was any help." She sighed. "I'm sorry to say... But we don't think he'll last to see tomorrow..."

"But..." Midoriya-san's adam apple bobbed as he gulped and looked up at all the machines in the room, hearing the weak beeping sound of his heart monitor. Green eyes turned to the bed, growing wide.

Hisoka wrapped her arms around herself, fingernails digging into her pale skin, leaving behind indents while keeping herself in check. Silent. Brown eyes side glanced when she felt something lightly tap her. Aizawa-sensei stood close to her, hunched over like usual. Was he worried?

There was no need to be.

She was fine. (finefinefinefinefinefinefinefinefinefinefinefine)

"Nighteye!" All Might walked over with him, his tone a sad worried one. Midoriya-san felt a sickness inside his gut as his whole body turned cold, biting his lip as he saw all the hoses and wires, all going inside the hole of the hero's stomach. Nighteye-san opened his eyes weakly as they stood at his bedside.

"All... Might..." Nighteye-san's voice was hushed, hindered by the oxygen mask he wore to keep him breathing. "You finally came to see me... When I'm on my deathbed...?"

All Might gazed down at the dying Hero sadly. "I don't even know how to reply to that... I've... done such an awful thing..."

"Nighteye!" Midoriya-san put his hands on the bed's railing, tears starting to collect in his wide eyes. "You... You can't go...! You have to live! Hang in there, please! There's has to be something that can be done!"

"Hah... It's okay... Midoriya..." Nighteye-san's breathing was shallow. "All Might... You humble yourself too much... It's not like I blame you... or anything... all I wanted... was for you to be happy... That's why... If you've decided to fight against fate... I'm fine with that..."

"I want you to fight against fate too! Please!" All Might's voice was filled with grief and regret as he too leaned on the bed rail. "Let me make amends for everything I've done!"

"Making amends..." Nighteye-san laughed out, "I also owe a lot of people... for troubling them..." He opened his eyes again and looked up at them. "Up until now... I've been searching for every possible way... to change your future. I wanted to change the future where you... are killed... Searched... Searched..." He struggled to speak, coughing weakly. "Searched all this time... But nothing worked... I couldn't... change a single thing... But then..." He stared at Midoriya-san. "Midoriya showed me a way... I just couldn't... clear these doubts away... ' _I can't change anything...' 'It's impossible to change...'_ Those thoughts always stuck in the back of my mind... Looking back... I think... it was all about energy..."

"Nighteye..." All Might mumbled, hand tightening on the railing as his knuckles turned white.

He looked up at the ceiling. "A future that you strongly wish for... So strongly, that there's no room for doubt... A strong and clear vision... Energy... From wishing... I'm sure Midoriya's not the only one... I think everyone believed so strongly... in a single future that it all just joined together." His voice cleared just a bit as he continued to speak, "I think all that energy was focused into Midoriya, and this was the result of him... Firing it all out at once... The future is never certain... You changed my views on that... I am... very satisfied with that... However... I regret one thing..."

Then the sound of footsteps stomping against the floor was heard. "Wait! Togata-san!"

"SIR!"

The doors crashed open as they all saw Mirio-senpai wrapped in bandages, running into the room towards the bed. A nurse was trying to pull him back or at least make him slow down, gripping the back of his light green hospital shirt. "You mustn't move around just yet!"

Mirio-senpai escaped the nurse's hold, limping as fast as could on his sprained ankle towards the bed. "Sir Nighteye!" Midoriya-san stepped back hurriedly to let him through as he grabbed the bed rail.

Nighteye-san muttered softly, "Mirio..."

"No!" Mirio-senpai leaned over as he cried in sorrow. "Please don't die! You can't go! You just can't! Sir!"

The black-haired man stared softly, quiet for a moment before he spoke to the sobbing boy, "Mirio... I've made you experience... so much hardship... If only I had... been more astute..."

"NO!" Mirio-senpai shook his head. "You taught me everything! It's because of you that I've gotten so strong! It's because of you that I'm still alive here and now! Please, you have to keep teaching me!" He sobbed in anguish, "You can't die!"

Midoriya-san mumbled, tears streaking down his cheeks, "Senpai..."

"Mirio... It'll be alright." Nighteye-san lifted his hand up and rested it against the boy's cheek, clearing away some tears with his thumb. "You are becoming an outstanding Hero." Nighteye-san activated his Quirk. "This is... The only future that we shouldn't change..."

"Sir...!" Mirio-senpai cried out.

"Society needs smiles, laughs, and energy..." Nighteye-san looked up at all of them, his hand lowering from Mirio-senpai's face. "To bring about a brighter future... So please..." He closed his eyes while the heart monitor slowed in its beats. "Keep... Smiling..." With his final breath, a peaceful smile appeared on Nighteye-san's lips as his soul was taken away by Shinigami-sama's hands.

Aizawa-sensei's warm hand resting on her head didn't erase the tears that slowly trickled down her cheeks.

* * *

 **Location: Hisoka's Room, Fifth Floor of Heights Alliance, South Side of U.A. High School Campus, Northern Musutafu, South of Tokyo, Honshu, Japan**

 **Date: October 4, 20XX**

Aizawa sighed as he shifted one of his most troublesome students - it was a toss-up between her or Midoriya - to be able to open the door to her dorm room. It was late, almost midnight, and everyone who wasn't in the hospital was asleep. Every one of his students had either stayed with their Pro Hero mentor, such as the girls, or at the hospital. Except this troublesome one. She had fallen asleep when no one was looking so Recovery Girl had asked him to take her back to the dorm.

And so, they were here.

He placed the sleeping girl on the bed, pulling back the blanket and tossing it over her.

With a glance over, making sure that everything was in check, he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

 ** _Location: Unknown_**

 _Darkness..._

 _Only darkness..._

 _It was cold._ _Nothing._

 _It hurt._

 _Crack..._ _Crack..._

* * *

 _Sometimes hell is not a place or a person but the state of one's mind. Thoughts and fears run wild. Unbound. The mind can make a heaven out of hell or a hell out of heaven. Sweet dreams._

* * *

 **Author's Note: With everything that has been going on in my life currently and as it's the final few weeks of the Spring Term as well as I'm about to graduate, writing has a hit and miss. I was able to get a little done but then other things came in the way and I have missed it dearly! I have missed all of you. I always love reading what you guys say. ^^ It makes me smile, laugh, think, etc. I can only hope to have a normal schedule come the hot, hot, HOT summertime. I'll do my best around the classes (thank god they're all online!) that I've picked to move forward with my next degree and future career.**

 **So, my dear readers, rejoice in this extra-long chapter (full of tears, madness, talking, a lot of thinking, and things you might have not expected to have happened!) as I move onto completing the next WL chapter that should hopefully be out soon!**

 **Drawing Time! Something simple. Nothing extreme. But it's cute. I think. Just go and take a look! Also, I finally did that genderbend I mentioned a while back. _(Just take out the spaces and the links should work.)_**

 **Link: www._deviantart._com/_nightmarezanez/_art/_Haru-Matsushita-Connection-791167780**

 **Link: www._deviantart._com/_nightmarezanez/_art/_Hisoka-Matsushita-Connection-791168248**

 **Link: www._deviantart._com/_nightmarezanez/_art/_BNHA-Genderbend-793185820**

 **HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY! (And a bunch of other holidays that've passed!)**


End file.
